


Дома все только начинается

by Sangrill



Series: Бесконечный кофе и пожизненное прикрытие [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dissociation, Gen, How happy am I that there's actually an "angst and humor" tag, Internal dialog like whoa, Let's pretend AoU never happened, My headcanon is a kinder universe than the MCU, Old People Brigade, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sarcasm, Sequel, cursing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 123,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Да-да, конечно, воссоединение - сплошь пони и радуги, так оно и бывает, когда семьдесят лет провел в качестве орудия убийства. Что вообще может пойти не по плану?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. О кровопотере и неловкости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Long Road Begins at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339822) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> 1\. События доброй половины цикла происходят параллельно или в будущем относительно этой части.  
> 2\. Время действия - сразу после окончания первой и далее параллельно событиям второй части.

Первая ночь проходит легко: у обоих голова кругом от адреналина, а у Барнса - еще и от потери крови. Это ночь изумления и, не побоимся громкого слова, виртуозно исполненного плавленого сыра (и притом одной рукой). Романофф обнаруживает неплохие навыки перевязки, и Барнс почему-то совсем не удивляется тому, что у Лидии находится баночка просто-таки лошадиного транквилизатора. По крайней мере, в глазах от него мутнеет значительно. А также становится допустимым уснуть, сидя на диване Роджерса с тарелкой на коленях.  
Проснувшись… некоторое время спустя (что это за таблетки такие), Барнс обнаруживает себя лежащим с подушкой под головой и накинутым поверх одеялом. Когда ты успел до такой степени потерять хватку, Барнс.  
А Роджерс сидит на кофейном столике и пялится на него. Улыбается. Хотя бы это удовлетворяет параметрам проведения операции.  
\- Доброе утро, - говорит Роджерс, - извини, что уставился, просто. Не верится, что ты действительно здесь. Что это был не сон.  
От близости Роджерса и интенсивности его взгляда наблюдение открывается Барнсу с новой, несколько неприятной стороны. Но судя по тому, как все болит, происходящее вполне реально.  
\- Подозреваю, что залил кровью твой диван, - сообщает он. - Сойдет за доказательство?  
Первый промах. Улыбка слетает с лица Роджерса. Великолепно.  
\- Плохо? Подняться можешь?  
Может ли он подняться. Всего лишь несколько огнестрельных ранений, мать вашу. Просто болит, он же не _выведен из строя_. Самое неприятное - ожоги на лице. Они горят. Да еще свобода действий страдает из-за примотанной к груди правой руки. Барнс садится.  
\- Ничего особенного. Просто нужно перевязать потуже.  
Потребуется время, чтобы затянулось то сквозное ранение. Сколько именно времени - неизвестно, в камеру-то уже не уляжешься. Особенно если придется каждый день бегать.  
\- Который час.  
\- Начало десятого, - отвечает Роджерс, снимая с правого плеча Барнса кардиган и разматывая бинты.  
У Роджерса много кардиганов. Они во вкусе Олли. Подзадача: сжечь.  
Он ждет реакции основной директивы.  
Ничего.  
Роджерс сидит очень близко. Его руки на коже Барнса. Получено сна: 3,25 часов. Уровень работоспособности: менее 60%. Роджерс так близко. Дыхание учащено.  
Оценка: руки осторожны. Оценка: это объект. Вероятность намеренного причинения объектом физического ущерба: 7,4%. Сокращение расстояния необходимо для перевязки. Сокращение расстояния необходимо, это не тактика устрашения.  
\- Вот, выпей, - говорит Роджерс, протягивая одну из таблеток Лидии.  
Барнс берет таблетку, и та успевает оказаться на полпути ко рту к моменту, когда подключается мозг. Это еще что такое, с каких пор он вдруг приказам подчиняется.  
\- Не хочу.  
Где там задание.  
\- Уверен? Глупо сидеть и терпеть, Бак.  
\- Не смогу бежать под препаратами.  
От удивления Роджерс отсаживается на более приемлемое расстояние.  
\- С ума сошел? Не будет сегодня никакого бега, Баки. Тебя подстрелили. Несколько раз. И били током. Несколько раз. Думаю, от пары дней перерыва с твоим тренировочным режимом ничего не случится.  
С моим тренировочным режимом ничего не случится и от перерыва в пару десятилетий, приятель.  
\- Нет. Сегодня сидим дома, и я с тебя глаз не спущу. Боже. Баки.  
Последнее произносится другим тоном. Он мягче и сопровождается широко раскрытыми, искренними глазами. И. Роджерс склоняется вперед.  
Да блядь, обниматься будем, что ли, ну почему Роджерс такой здоровенный.  
Раздается металлическая трель.  
\- Баки! Постой! Это дверной звонок, спокойно! Откуда вообще нож взялся?  
Из щели между подушками, откуда же еще? (Еще есть под ними, под диваном и в левом носке.)   
Слава Родине, Старичковая Бригада снова спешит на помощь. Они приносят шум и оживление - даже через динамик. Они гремят вверх по лестнице, и Роджерс вновь улыбается. Барнс выдыхает с облегчением, убирает нож и опять прикрывает плечо кардиганом. Он темно-коричневый - кровь будет не очень заметна.  
Уровень болевых ощущений средний. Возможно, таблетка была бы мудрым выбором. Раз уж бегать не придется.  
\- Мальчики, мы к вам с едой! - с порога провозглашает Олли, поднимая повыше бумажный пакет. - Бейгл с луком и кремовым сыром - и мир снова станет прекрасным и удивительным!  
\- Углеводы, - поясняет Лидия, - они вызывают выброс инсулина, который подавляет стрессовые реакции в организме.  
\- Это мог бы сказать я, - само собой вырывается у Барнса.  
\- Ну и ну, вот так ирония, - подмигивает ему Лидия.  
Эстер усаживается на диван рядом с ним и прохладными пальцами ощупывает ожог на лице. И почему ее присутствие выводит из равновесия куда меньше. Роджерс - объект. Совершенно непонятно.  
\- Ты поспал? - спрашивает она. - Надо спать, чтобы заживало.  
\- И чтобы кровь восстанавливалась, - добавляет Лидия.  
\- Никакой крови! - протестует Олли. - Никаких разговоров о крови, страшных людях и дырах в стенах, пока не съедим бейглы.  
Еще и кофе принесли. Потому что они лучшие в мире офицеры поддержки, даже считая Здание ДЖАРВИСА.  
Он прислушивается.  
Никакого "ТАК ТОЧНО".  
Ну. Все равно лучшие.  
Эстер наливает ему кофе (три сахара, много сливок), а Олли намазывает на бейгл целую гору сыра. Лидия тянется к еде, словно сейчас попытается кормить с рук, как инвалида - однозначно отказано. Впрочем, в ответ на тяжелый взгляд она только ухмыляется.  
\- Всего лишь проверяю, до какой степени ты дашь за собой ухаживать, - говорит она.  
\- Моя бы воля, - заявляет Роджерс, - ухаживал бы по полной программе, а вечеринку по случаю возвращения домой закатил бы как минимум на год.  
Никаких вечеринок, Роджерс. Это еще что такое.  
\- Симпатичный у тебя свитер, Джимми, - произносит Олли.  
Барнс подчеркнуто пристально смотрит на Роджерса.  
\- Доедай бейгл, - велит Эстер.  
Она намазывает еще кремового сыра, а Лидия подливает кофе из бумажной упаковки.  
\- Как может быть кофе в картоне.  
Лицо Роджерса выражает удивление.  
\- Там внутри полиэтиленовый пакет, - объясняет Лидия, и уже Роджерсу говорит: - Он любит знать, как все работает.  
Это соответствует истине.  
\- Теперь кофе со сливками пьешь, Бак?  
Почему Роджерса это расстраивает.  
\- Как там его обычная адская смесь называется? - спрашивает Олли.  
\- Двойной мокко с белым шоколадом, тройным кофеином и дополнительной порцией сливок, - без запинки выдает Лидия.  
\- Даже не представляю, какое оно, - говорит Роджерс.  
Мы просто обязаны приобщить этого парня к правильным горячим напиткам.  
Молчание.  
Обязаны.  
\- Ешь давай, - велит Эстер.  
Барнс продолжает, но сперва делает паузу. Просто чтобы показать, что это его собственный выбор, а не исполнение приказа.  
И это тоже непонятно. Он не один месяц позволял Старичкам командовать собой.  
Уровень болевых ощущений высокий.  
Уровень стресса высокий.  
В комнате тихо. Он поднимает взгляд и натыкается на хмурые лица. Почему.  
\- Итак! Железный человек! - произносит Олли. - Вот уж кого не ожидаешь увидеть среди ночи в собственном коридоре!  
\- Он помог вам вчера? Мне договориться с полицией или еще что-нибудь? - Роджерс запускает пальцы в волосы. - Хотелось бы. Чтобы Баки в это не впутывали.  
\- О, уже сделано, - рассказывает Эстер. - Приехали какие-то люди в черной одежде, и Лидия с милым мистером Старком заговорили их до смерти, так что они увезли все эти ужасы и даже вопросов почти совсем не задавали!  
Лидия и Старк одновременно. Кровь в жилах стынет. Барнс вздрагивает.  
\- Замерз, золотце? - Эстер поплотнее подтыкает укутывающее его одеяло. - Поешь еще.  
У него пальцы левой руки в сыре.  
\- А еще он вытащил кровать из старой квартиры, где Уолтер жил, и заткнул ею дыру в стене! Очень полезный юноша, с этим его летанием и лазерами из рук. Правда, немного зазнается.  
\- Рыбак рыбака видит издалека, Олли, - вставляет Лидия.  
\- Уж кто бы говорил, - парирует тот.  
Никто больше не хмурится. Хорошая работа, Старички.  
Эх.  
Так точно.  
\- Надеюсь, ваш домовладелец сможет все быстро починить - уже слишком холодно, а вы открыты всем ветрам, - говорит Роджерс.  
Сведения Роджерса значительно устарели. Улыбнуться получается даже у Барнса с его низким артериальным давлением и высоким показателем по шкале от нуля до панической атаки.  
\- Скорее у меня новые зубы отрастут! - смеется Олли. - После всего, что Джимми сделал с этим ублюдком!   
Неловко сидеть под прицелом четырех пар глаз и слушать рассказ о самом себе. Когда его описывают как героя. Всего лишь прогнал одного-единственного домовладельца-крысу и его здоровенного дружка-урода. Ну, и еще в процессе никого не убил. Вот это _действительно_ заслуживает внимания. Но все же этого не должно быть достаточно, чтобы у Роджерса вот так глаза заблестели.  
Из них и серьезных противников-то не вышло. У дружка была только свинцовая труба, даже настоящего оружия не нашлось. Барнс, вероятно, всего лишь выпроводил бы его после профилактической беседы, не попытайся парень испортить его имущество, а он ведь только-только купил все для…  
\- О нет, - неожиданно для самого себя произносит он, - я же собирался купить теплосберегающую емкость и сварить Стиву мокко.  
Хм. Уровень работоспособности, возможно, ниже, чем показала первоначальная оценка.  
\- Ох, Джимми, - щебечет Эстер.  
И вновь Роджерс оказывается чересчур близко, с этими его широко раскрытыми глазами. Нет ни задания, ни инструктажа, а у Барнса целый список неисправностей: усталость, ранения, ограниченная свобода передвижения, дезориентация, внезапное изменение параметров проведения операции. Не осталось ли после вчерашней ночи следов нарушения когнитивной функции. Все раздражители кажутся очень близкими и громкими.  
\- Баки, - мягко произносит Роджерс, - ты еще можешь это сделать. У нас есть время.  
Частота дыхания снижается до уровня, превышающего базовый на 10%. Время - это хорошо. Время необходимо для восстановления работоспособности. Приемлемо.  
Он кивает, и Роджерс отстраняется.  
\- Ну вы только посмотрите! - восклицает Олли.  
Он не может спокойно сидеть на стуле, который ему принес Роджерс. Олли постоянно пребывает в движении и улыбается, даже жуя.  
\- Кэп и Баки снова вместе! Ну что за день. Я такого и представить не мог.  
\- Я тоже, - хрипло добавляет Роджерс.  
От чего на глаза у Эстер наворачиваются слезы, и она похлопывает Роджерса по руке.  
\- Теперь все будет хорошо, вот увидишь, - говорит она. - Просто не дави на Джимми слишком сильно. Все будет хорошо.  
Давить слишком сильно. На что давить. Если бег препятствует восстановлению, но и давление тоже.  
\- Я. Конечно! Хорошо, да. Хорошо, - произносит Роджерс, хмуро косясь на Барнса.  
К чему это.  
Барнс переводит взгляд на Эстер. Та убирает от его лица растрепанные волосы и касается нетравмированной щеки.  
\- Увидишь, - говорит она.  
Что увидит.  
Он поворачивается к Лидии.  
\- Похоже, тебе не помешает еще таблетка, - произносит Лидия. - Какой-то напряженный. Ты же не хочешь замучить себя болью, правда?  
\- Нет.  
\- Отлично. Выпьешь таблетку?  
\- От них хочется спать.  
\- Так и полагается. У тебя была очень насыщенная ночь. Надо спать.  
Невежливо спать в обществе других людей.  
\- Вы здесь.  
\- Сынок, мы здесь будем столько, что тебе покажется, что мы переехали, - заявляет Олли. - Позавтракал - ложись. Стив здесь единственный здоровый, так что ему еще за всеми прибирать.  
Роджерс смеется.  
Ладно. Ладно, он сможет немного поспать.  
Он принимает таблетку и позволяет Эстер вновь уложить себя на диване под колючим одеялом Роджерса. Она запускает пальцы в его волосы, и это совершенно не напрягает - наоборот, успокаивает, хотя разительное отличие от реакции на сокращение дистанции Роджерсом вызывает беспокойство. Эстер напевает себе под нос, так что тихий разговор между прошедшими на кухню Олли, Лидией и Роджерсом доносится до него только обрывками:  
\- Пусть будет занят… просто оставайся… не слишком много вопросов, - произносит Олли.  
\- Но мне нужно... - отвечает Роджерс.  
\- Нет. Он даст… потерпи, - возражает Лидия.  
\- О чем они разговаривают.  
\- Ты об этом не волнуйся, Джимми, - говорит Эстер. - Ты их знаешь, вечно болтают, не обращай внимания. Ты просто ложись и засыпай, хватит с нас всех впечатлений…  
Проснувшись, он обнаруживает, что Старички ушли, прошло 4,5 часа, а Роджерс уснул, сидя в кресле с блокнотом на коленях. Явно рисовал спящего Барнса.  
С одной стороны, это пусть несущественное, но нарушение личного пространства. С другой, раз уж кто-то непременно должен пялиться на него спящего, пусть лучше это будет Роджерс, чем гнусные ублюдки последних семидесяти лет. Это кажется справедливым. Барнс на Роджерса пялился несколько месяцев.  
У Роджерса даже во сне усталый вид.  
Нелегко двигаться бесшумно с примотанной к груди правой рукой, но у Барнса великолепная подготовка. Он поднимается с дивана так медленно, что Роджерс не просыпается, справляет нужду и обнаруживает, что в конкурсе на самый измочаленный вид обошел бы Роджерса, ничуть не напрягаясь. Вероятно, ему следовало бы находиться в больнице.  
Молчание.  
Возможно, он даже согласится туда поехать, если тогда вернутся задание и инструктаж. Вся эта тишина в голове. Ужасно.  
Еще кое-что ужасное: состояние его волос. Он словно побывал в аэродинамической трубе. Информация о том, допустимо ли пользоваться чужой расческой, отсутствует, но случай экстренный.  
Пока Роджерс спит, Барнс проходится по квартире. Из-за всех этих ран тело одеревенело. Пройдется и сядет обратно. План скучный, но тем не менее.  
Растение, переданное Роджерсу, все еще живо. Барнс поливает его водой из стакана. Земля сухая, листья слегка обвисли. Так дела не делаются, Роджерс.  
В холодильнике почти пусто: в наличии лишь апельсиновый сок, молоко, яблоки Роджерса рядом с грушами Барнса, пол-упаковки кремового сыра и четыре засохших кусочка пиццы, на вид не пригодных для употребления.  
Телефон Роджерса лежит наверху, рядом с кроватью. На экране отображается информация о пяти пропущенных вызовах. Одеяло смято.  
Штаны с овечками валяются на крышке мусорного ведра. Одна штанина оказалась на полу.  
Нет.  
Барнс подбирает их. Они все хрустят от запекшейся крови - его крови. Но их можно очистить. Роджерсу не следует выбрасывать одежду просто потому, что она слегка испачкалась в крови. Это расточительно. К тому же. Это ведь штаны с овечками. Важная вещь.  
Если Роджерсу они не нужны, может, он отдаст их Барнсу.  
Он возвращается вниз, садится на диван со штанами на коленях и дожидается пробуждения Роджерса.  
Тот просыпается спустя 56 минут. 56 минут ожидания - это много времени. Это много времени для размышления о вариантах дальнейшего развития событий. Что, если инструктаж продолжит молчать. Что, если продолжит молчать задание.  
Задание чувствуется. Это словно сгусток боли в груди, справа от сердца. Чувствуется инструктаж. Это нечто на границе периферического зрения. Присутствующее, но невидимое.  
Что, если они продолжат молчать. Что, если их единственной задачей было направлять его до установления контакта с Роджерсом.  
Ну, это, блядь, нечестно, разве нет? Как можно ждать, что руководитель операции все сделает в одиночку. Что, если где-то там ходит еще один кодировщик ГИДРЫ.  
Где-то там всегда ходит еще один кодировщик ГИДРЫ, Барнс, не обманывайся.  
Штаны с овечками должны быть у Роджерса. Если существует вероятность того, что у Барнса перехватят контроль, а задания и инструктажа больше нет, что же сумеет его остановить?  
Что, если Агент все еще где-то там. Агент причинил Роджерсу боль. Но его задание - защищать.  
Штаны с овечками критически важны для обеспечения безопасности объекта. Они напоминают Барнсу о том, кто он такой.  
Кстати, если Роджерс собирается столько спать и в будущем, Барнсу придется сходить в дом напротив за своим телефоном. И книгой.  
\- Эй, Бак, ты в порядке?  
После сна Роджерс лучше выглядеть не стал. День не задался.  
\- Нельзя их выбрасывать, - говорит Барнс.  
Роджерс опускает взгляд на штаны в руке Барнса.  
\- Выбрасывать?  
\- Они лежали в мусорном ведре.  
\- Я просто снял их не глядя, Бак, они же все в крови. Я не собираюсь выбрасывать одежду просто потому, что она испачкалась, это расточительно. А что ты так волнуешься из-за моей пижамы?  
О. Объяснять.  
\- Они мне нужны.  
\- Нужны эти штаны? Бери, Бак, конечно, бери.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы они были у тебя.  
\- Нужно, чтобы были у меня?  
Барнс кивает.  
\- Но почему?  
Слова не идут с языка. Рот не открывается. Он способен лишь помотать головой и протянуть штаны Роджерсу.  
\- Это важно?  
Снова кивок.  
Сколько все хмурятся. Нелегко приспосабливаться к изменению параметров проведения операции. Сокращение дистанции должно было повлечь за собой радость.  
Что ты делаешь не так, Барнс.  
Вероятно, все.  
\- Что не так, Баки?  
Что.  
\- У тебя грустный вид. Насчет пижамы - хорошо. Я ее не выброшу.  
Он не это имел в виду. Но Барнс не знает, как заставить слова прозвучать.  
\- Плечо болит?  
\- Уровень болевых ощущений снизился.  
\- То есть никаких таблеток.  
\- Никаких таблеток.  
Они что, всю оставшуюся жизнь будут друг на друга пялиться.  
\- Послушай, э. Олли и Лидия сказали.  
Что бы ни сказали Олли и Лидия, это, вероятно, окажется полезным.  
\- Они сказали, что тебе о многом трудно говорить.  
Так точно, это полезно.  
Он кивает.  
\- У меня столько вопросов, Баки. Но я не. Вижу, это…  
Роджерс, по всей видимости, и сам красноречием не отличается.  
\- Видишь что.  
\- Вижу, что это нелегко, Бак. Для тебя. Я. Хочу помочь.  
Основной директивы нет в голове, чтобы орать на него, но Барнс вспоминает: Роджерсу тоже приказано защищать.  
\- Один вопрос.  
Правая бровь Роджерса совершает сложный маневр.  
\- Всего один?  
Барнс чувствует, как лицо почти улыбается в ответ.  
\- Нет! Не смей, Баки, это не считается.  
У него такой облегченный вид. Хорошая работа, Барнс.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда еще один.  
Часть напряжения оставляет плечи Роджерса, но вот с его лицом происходит странное. Он склоняет голову, поднимает глаза - широко распахнутые, почти испуганные.  
\- Помнишь меня, Бак?  
Барнс перебирает оставленную инструктажем информацию. Объем ее решительно недостаточен. Но помнит ли? Да. Кроме того, он располагает и памятью этой личности - начиная с сентября. Эта уже его собственная.  
\- Частично.  
\- Помнишь, что мы. Друзья?  
1\. Это уже третий вопрос, приятель. 2. Это дебильный вопрос. Двенадцать часов назад Барнс устроил небывалого размаха спор с самим собой, просто чтобы не пришлось стрелять в лицо этому парню.  
Повторная оценка: если такого объема воспоминаний недостаточно, чего же тебе надо, Роджерс.  
\- Судя по выражению лица, в старые добрые времена сказал бы, что в мыслях ты называешь меня идиотом, - произносит Роджерс, бездарно имитируя легкомысленный, шутливый тон.  
Однако.  
\- Это соответствует истине.  
Роджерс даже смеется.  
Мы в ударе, дир… черт.  
\- Ладно, Бак. Я рад.  
Он открывает и тут же захлопывает рот - наружу явно просится еще больше вопросов. Бедняга. До чего же ему трудно следовать правилам.  
\- Давай.  
Роджерс качает головой.  
\- Хочу узнать, что произошло вчера ночью. И как получилось, что ты поселился в доме напротив. И как добрался до Нью-Йорка. И что было в Вашингтоне. Хочу узнать все, Бак. Узнать, как это вообще возможно. Ты. Здесь.  
Это перебор. Слишком много слов. Барнс мотает головой.  
\- Прости. Тогда только первое. Что произошло вчера ночью? Это была ГИДРА, правильно?  
\- Так точно.  
\- Я мало что понимаю по-русски. Но он пытался взять тебя под контроль? Высокий?  
Это воспоминание. Оно несет с собой боль, страх и ком в горле, препятствующий речи.  
Барнс кивает.  
\- Но ты смог это побороть. Как когда мы. Дрались.  
Разве это не очевидно. Он кивает вновь.  
Роджерс испытывает некую сильную эмоцию. Как следует поступить. Особенно учитывая то, что Роджерс явно старается не подать виду. Возможно, следует сделать вид, что ничего не происходит.  
\- Ты такой сильный. Баки. Не могу даже. Я просто.  
У Роджерса хриплый голос. Барнс знает, что испытывать эмоции нелегко. Сейчас не помешало бы пробежаться. Или съесть сэндвич. Отвлечься. Или получить эмоциональную поддержку. Как же следует поступить.  
Если бы только Старички все еще были здесь. Олли стал бы протирать свои очки. Лидия разлила бы в маленькие стаканчики алкогольный напиток. Эстер обняла бы Роджерса и сказала ему, что все будет хорошо.  
Ну. Это Барнс может.  
\- Все хорошо.  
\- Что?  
\- Сильные эмоции. Ты переживешь их и будешь в порядке.  
Видимо, он сделал верный выбор, потому что Роджерс проводит рукой по лицу и смеется.  
\- Я не. Боже. Спасибо, Бак. Но это я за тебя волновался.  
\- Восстановление продвигается успешно.  
\- Хорошо. Только я немножко другое имел в виду.  
С этим сложнее.  
\- Изменение параметров проведения операции. Это нелегко.  
\- Быть здесь? Вместо того, чтобы только смотреть?  
Он кивает.  
\- Ну, я рад. Просто увидеть твое лицо, поверить не могу. То есть. Ты - здесь! Баки.  
Вид у Роджерса почти счастливый. Это прогресс. Как его сохранить. Как все не испортить.  
Барнс сооружает небольшую улыбку.  
Роджерс улыбается широко. Это хорошо.  
\- Так, ладно. Что-нибудь нужно? Сходить в душ? Перекусить? Как плечо?  
Ну, на эти вопросы ответить легко. Жаль, что ни один не звучит как "не хочешь посидеть полчасика в одиночестве за закрытой дверью?".  
\- Мой телефон, - говорит он.  
Странно сидеть без наушника в ухе.  
\- Ждешь звонка?  
Похоже, прямо сейчас Роджерсу больше всего на свете хочется, чтобы его буравили взглядом.  
\- Схожу за твоими вещами, Баки. Согласен на десять минут предоставить меня самому себе?  
Вообще-то нет, но Барнса слишком качает от потери крови и слабости, чтобы от него была хоть какая-то польза. К тому же с примотанной к груди рукой не оденешься, а на улице дубак.  
\- Нет.  
На заметку: Роджерс очень любит ехидство.  
\- А придется, Бак. Я быстро, обещаю. Вот, перекуси пока.  
Барнс ест эту грушу неторопливо, чтобы время отсутствия Роджерса в поле зрения и зоне слышимости казалось покороче. Неприемлемо. Необходимо возвращаться в обычный режим. Сокращение дистанции не упрощает задачу по обеспечению прикрытия. Только сложнее защищать объект от своих собственных косяков.  
Роджерс держит слово. Всего 4,5 минуты проходит до его появления в дверях дома напротив с небольшим узлом в руках.  
Он не смотрит по сторонам, прежде чем переходить дорогу - такой вот мудак.  
\- О, мне и в голову не пришло, что ты будешь смотреть в окно, - заявляет Роджерс. - Держи телефон. Я и одежды немного прихватил. Думаю, вряд ли тебе хочется целыми днями щеголять в моих тренировочных штанах, пока не сможем все перенести.  
Почему бы и нет? Они удобные.  
В его телефоне много текстовых и голосовых сообщений. Знакомое давление в ухе успокаивает.  
\- Ты так меня прослушивал? Жучки, подвязанные на сотовый?  
Барнс кивает.  
\- Они больше не нужны.  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
\- Ладно, Бак. Смотри. Могу я… позвонить другу? Не странно будет слушать, как о тебе говорят? Очень хочу рассказать ему обо всем.  
Летучий Сэм. Он скажет Роджерсу что-нибудь полезное. И Барнсу тоже, но о клонированном телефоне Роджерсу пока знать не обязательно.  
\- Хорошо.  
Слушая разговор, Барнс читает. Здание ДЖАРВИС несколько раз звонило и писало, запрашивая информацию. Это приятно. Барнс направляет ему отчет о своем состоянии и благодарит за вызов подкрепления. Операция деликатная: приходится действовать одной рукой и следить за тем, чтобы не разбить экран металлическими пальцами. Уходит много времени.  
Барнс едва не начинает жалеть о схожем ранении, которое Агент нанес Романофф, вот только единственное текстовое сообщение не от Здания ДЖАРВИСА оказывается от нее. Откуда у Романофф его номер.  
Вероятно, это все Здание ДЖАРВИС. Офицеры поддержки сговорились против него.  
Сообщение написано по-русски: "Захочешь от него отдохнуть - звони".  
Это. Почему она.  
Он отвечает: "спасибо".  
А тем временем по телефону Роджерс разговаривает на 75% более оживленно, чем ранее с Барнсом. Почему.  
В своем рассказе Роджерс опускает несколько немаловажных деталей. Скажем, время, которое простоял под прицелом пистолета.  
Роджерс все улыбается.  
\- Где он сейчас? - спрашивает летучий Сэм.  
\- Здесь, Сэм. Со мной.  
\- Ты уверен, Стив? Это не может быть безопасно. Ты же не знаешь, в каком он реально состоянии.  
Отличный аргумент.  
\- Мне все равно. Глаз с него не спущу.  
\- Стив. Ну хватит, приятель. Круто, конечно, что ты без конца оказываешься важнее того, что ему вдолбили, но полагаться на это нельзя. Ты не знаешь, как глубоко сидит это дерьмо. Он опасен и должен быть там, где никому не сумеет навредить.  
Аргумент опять-таки отличный, но сердцебиение ускоряется.  
\- Это место здесь. Я могу позаботиться о себе, - наконец огрызается Роджерс, - и о нем.  
Основная директива была бы в полном восторге. Роджерс кричит: "ЗАЩИТИТЬ".  
\- Ладно тебе, Стив, ты не…  
\- Сэм. Он два месяца прожил у старичков, которые его обожают и пол-утра читали мне лекцию о том, как бережно я должен с ним обращаться, не то они мне задницу надерут.  
Что-что они сказали.  
\- Он жил через дорогу у твоих стариков?  
\- Именно, Сэм. Занимался ремонтом и братался с кошкой.  
\- Да это же просто невозможно!  
\- Для Баки нет ничего невозможного, - заявляет Роджерс.  
Инструктаж вздрагивает. Не говорит, не загружает воспоминаний, но это такое облегчение - ощущать его присутствие, не быть одному в собственной голове - что сидеть прямо нет сил. Уровень слабости высокий.  
\- Надо идти, Сэм, еще позвоню.  
Роджерс подходит чересчур близко. Он кладет руки на тело Барнса. Но прямо сейчас паниковать энергии нет. Инструктаж все еще здесь.  
\- Все в порядке, Бак? Что-то не так?  
\- Устал.  
\- Ты потерял много крови. Дышишь нормально?  
\- Дыхание не затруднено.  
\- Это не… необязательно отчитываться, Баки. Я просто спрашиваю, как ты себя чувствуешь. Давай-ка ноги повыше - в голове прояснится.  
Барнс предпочел бы отстраниться, но слишком вымотан.  
\- Надо будет завтра снять швы, а то врастут.  
Будет так весело.  
\- Поспать сможешь?  
Он кивает.  
Но засыпает Барнс не сразу. Он лежит на диване и слушает, как на втором этаже Роджерс возобновляет прерванный разговор с летучим Сэмом.  
\- Поверить не могу, Сэм.  
\- Хоть в чем-то мы согласны.  
\- Приезжай и увидишь.  
\- Вот здесь тебе крупно повезло: не приеду на День Благодарения к маме в Гарлем - она меня в порошок сотрет.  
Это хорошая новость. Барнсу есть что сказать летучему Сэму. Можно попрактиковаться, чтобы сказать как надо. И полезно будет получить оценку его психического состояния от профессионала. Старички и Роджерс не являются беспристрастными наблюдателями.  
У Роджерса уходит 3,1 секунды на убеждение Сэма лететь частным бортом Старка. Забавно.  
\- Ты просто переживи эту неделю, ладно?  
Роджерсу это не кажется смешным. Роджерс неправ.   
Просыпается Барнс нескоро. По ощущениям прошло 7,75 часа. На телефоне 01:26 - почти угадал. Внутренним часам для корректной работы, вероятно, требуется больше крови в организме. В голове прояснилось, мелкие раны зудят, что свидетельствует о прогрессирующем заживлении.  
На кофейном столике обнаруживается стакан апельсинового сока и сэндвич, рядом - клочок бумаги с надписью "Съешь".  
Съесть - пожалуйста. Он убирает сок в холодильник и наливает вместо него молока. Горячая пища была бы предпочтительнее, но будить Роджерса не хочется.  
Вид спящего Роджерса умиротворяет тело и разум. Пусть вид этот и дурацкий: тот так прижимает одну подушку, словно от нее зависит его жизнь.  
Барнс возвращается ко сну с надеждой на то, что второй день тесного сосуществования будет чуть менее неловким.


	2. Постепенное приспособление

Эффективный способ начать день с ощущением нормальности происходящего: определить потребность и составить план.  
Определенная Барнсом потребность: мокко и утренний сэндвич. Его план: стоять у кровати Роджерса и пялиться, пока тот не проснется и не пойдет за ними.  
Барнс сходил бы сам, но, во-первых, высвобождение руки своими силами, чтобы появилась возможность одеться, может привести к новой травме и продлению периода ограниченной работоспособности, а во-вторых, среди принесенных из его квартиры вещей не оказалось обуви. У Роджерса размер больше, но Барнс рассмотрел доступные варианты, и предел есть у каждого. Обувь Роджерса переходит все границы.  
И он обнаружил, что холодный кофе из бумажного пакета тоже переходит все границы.  
Если Роджерс продолжит дрыхнуть, это также может перейти все границы.  
Считается ли прикосновением тычок в ногу металлическим пальцем сквозь два слоя одеяла? Возможно, это приближение к нему. И притом эффективное.  
\- Все в порядке, Баки?  
По крайней мере, Барнс предполагает, что вопрос прозвучал так. Большинство согласных Роджерс проглотил.  
\- У меня нет обуви.  
На лице у Роджерса написано замешательство. Непонятно, как может у человека, склонного бегать на рассвете, быть настолько плохо со связным мышлением после пробуждения.  
\- У тебя. Что?  
\- Требуются мокко и утренний сэндвич. Но моя обувь в доме напротив.  
Ноябрь на дворе. Роджерсу следует спать в большем количестве одежды, чтобы не простудиться. Надетые в настоящий момент пижамные штаны сшиты из тонкой однотонной ткани. Не идут ни в какое сравнение.  
\- Баки. Мне встать и сходить тебе за завтраком?  
\- Так точно. Состояние руки не позволяет одеться по погоде, и у меня нет обуви.  
Роджерс даже. Улыбается. Подтверждено: наличие цели и плана действий улучшает общее эмоциональное состояние.  
\- Дай мне пару минут.  
Роджерс принимает к выполнению задачу по посещению "Старбакса" - в кожаной куртке с жучком - с усмешкой на губах, но без возражений. Летучему Сэму он звонит спустя две минуты после выхода.  
\- Растолкал меня и отправил за кофе.  
\- И ты его вот так оставил? Думал, ты побоишься, что он смоется.  
Ну, проблема обуви никуда не делась.  
\- Как мне сообщили, ему не во что обуться, и футболку тоже не надеть. Сэм, я там чуть в лицо не рассмеялся.  
Зачем избегать смеха. Смех свидетельствует о положительном эмоциональном состоянии.  
\- Стив. Просто береги себя, ладно?  
\- Неа. Буду беречь Баки.  
Летучий Сэм не доверяет. Несмотря на то, что он офицер поддержки. Было бы неприятно, но для Сэма главное - безопасность Роджерса. Они с Барнсом смогут найти общий язык на этой почве.  
В "Старбаксе" Роджерс делает их привычный заказ, и бариста говорит:  
\- Что, серьезно? Просто класс! Эй, Гейл, Наш Бегун Номер Раз только что заказал на себя и Бегуна Номер Два!  
\- Есть! Любовь витает в воздухе!  
\- Что? - недоумевает Роджерс.  
Упс.  
\- Баки, - оказавшись на улице, произносит Роджерс, - какого черта.  
Приятель, завтрак ты мне не испортишь.  
Барнс поджидает у входной двери. Возможно, он слегка перекатывается с пятки на носок. Не исключен хватающий жест в направлении кофе.  
Да. Правильный горячий напиток повышает базовый уровень удовлетворенности текущим днем. Сегодня значительно лучше, чем вчера.  
\- В общем, должен спросить, - начинает Роджерс.  
\- Отказано.  
\- Э. Не понял?  
\- Никаких вопросов. Время кофе и завтрака.  
Печально, когда в твоем распоряжении два драгоценных продукта питания и всего одна работающая рука. Процесс употребления дивной пищи и дивного напитка значительно замедляется.  
Роджерс, по всей видимости, тоже считает сегодняшний день лучше вчерашнего. Он с улыбкой наблюдает за Барнсом.  
Хорошая работа, Барнс. Уже лучше выходит.  
\- Ну и какой он? Твой кофе?  
Барнс проявляет подобающую высококлассному телохранителю щедрость и протягивает стакан. Реакция Роджерса бесценна: на его лице сомнение уступает место изумлению, жадности и снова изумлению.  
\- Это не кофе. Кофе - мягкая форма наказания. Это десерт.  
Мягкая форма наказания у нас ты. Совсем не пользуешься преимуществами жизни в будущем, Роджерс.  
\- Неверно. "С тройным кофеином" означает три дозы эспрессо, то есть очень крепкий кофе.  
Сколько слов, Барнс, молодец.  
Когда Роджерс мокко отдаст.  
\- Но сахар все перебивает, - протестует Роджерс.  
\- От него только лучше.  
\- Ну да, но по ощущениям это не _кофе_.  
\- И что. Вкусно.  
\- Ладно, согласен.  
Роджерс делает еще глоток.  
Свой купи.  
Работоспособность руки все еще слишком ограниченна, чтобы просто дотянуться и забрать стакан назад. К тому же в ней утренний сэндвич.  
Роджерс опять прикладывается к стакану.  
Роджерс, ты меня убиваешь.  
\- Точно не хочешь поменяться?  
Что.  
\- Баки, так свирепо ты на меня еще не смотрел.  
Роджерс отдает стакан - наконец-то. Объект успешно восстановился в статусе занозы в заднице.  
К сожалению, даже самый лучший завтрак имеет свойство заканчиваться, и всего через три секунды после того, как Барнс откидывается на спинку дивана и устраивает опустевший стакан на животе, Роджерс произносит:  
\- Ну так что, не знаешь, с чего это ребята в "Старбаксе", как я понимаю, зовут нас "Своими Бегунами", помнят, что мы берем, и теперь думают, будто мы встречаемся?  
\- Про "встречаемся" не было ни слова.  
Упс. На огромном суперлице полно места для огромной супергримасы.  
\- У меня в _одежде_ жучки?  
Он Барнса что, дилетантом считает.  
\- Так точно.  
\- Собрался говорить таким несчастным тоном - нечего было этим вообще заниматься, Баки! Что ты делал? Бегал за мной по утрам?  
Барнс кивает.  
\- Когда еще, Бак?  
До чего глупо.  
\- Когда. Еще.  
\- Идеальное расстояние до объекта - пять-семь метров.  
Роджерс багровеет. Это он от гнева или чего-то другого. Черт. День уже катится по наклонной, а ведь еще только 09:46.  
\- И?  
Определенно от гнева.  
\- Четыре раза ехали в Манхэттен в одном вагоне метро.  
\- Что?!  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
\- Задачу упрощало то, что ты никогда не поднимаешь взгляд.  
Роджерс сжимает подлокотник кресла с такой силой, что дерево трещит. Лицо у него побелело, глаза сомкнулись, губы сжались в ниточку.  
Чудесно, Барнс. Расстраиваешь объект каждые 12-18 часов как по расписанию. Прекрасное начало. Продолжай прикрывать на малой дистанции, у тебя явно талант. Даже этого мокко не заслуживаешь.  
Они сверлят друг друга взглядом. Визуальный контакт - это тяжело, порождает чувство незащищенности. Он помнит желание наброситься, закрыть глаза, что пялились на него. С Роджерсом он так не поступит. Он решил.  
Задание, могло бы и помочь.  
Молчание.  
Почему все это так трудно.  
\- Ладно, послушай. Раз уж заговорили. Сколько ты прожил в доме напротив?  
Барнс тут после кровопотери отходит, неужели нельзя дать передышку?  
\- Некоторое время.  
\- Сколько. Прожил.  
\- Поселился в течение двадцати четырех часов после твоего переезда.  
\- Что?  
Супергромкое суперудивление.  
\- Здание давало оптимальное сочетание возможностей для слежки и укрытия. К тому же Эстер печет.  
Поговорим лучше о Старичках.  
Роджерс кладет большую глупую руку на большое глупое лицо.  
\- Господи, Баки. Ты и по Вашингтону так за мной ходил?  
О чем свидетельствуют все те головорезы из ГИДРЫ, которых я столь любезно для тебя обезвреживал, Стив.  
Барнс кивает.  
\- С какого момента?  
\- С тех пор, как вытащил тебя из реки.  
\- Это и впрямь был ты.  
Тон голоса свидетельствует о недостаточном поступлении кислорода. Опять сильная эмоция?  
Барнс кивает.  
\- Баки.  
Сильная отрицательная эмоция. Распознано: страдание. Был гнев, теперь это.  
\- Баки, почему? Почему так долго? Почему ты просто не пошел на контакт?  
Соберись задание вернуться, это точно произошло бы сейчас. Любимый человек сказал любимое слово. Но нет. Основная директива остается безмолвным сгустком дискомфорта в груди.  
Черт. А как хорошо начинался день.  
\- Прикрытие, - говорит он, потому что Роджерс явно этого ждет, - непосредственный контакт негативно влияет на качество защиты.  
\- Защищать? Меня?  
Барнс кивает.  
\- Баки, я могу о себе позаботиться. Не надо так смотреть, я чертов суперсолдат. Сейчас защита нужна тебе самому.  
Только пока ограничена работоспособность.  
\- Кто отдал такой приказ? Защищать меня. Не ГИДРА.  
\- Сам.  
\- Что?  
\- Я сам отдал.  
И вновь сильная эмоция. Не так негативно окрашенная, как ранее. Что ее вызвало.  
\- Как, Бак?  
Почему Роджерс хочет услышать. Это не согласуется с действующими протоколами. И в тот день его серьезно ранили.  
\- Скажи мне, пожалуйста.  
Ну. Раз ты так вежливо просишь.  
\- Произошел сброс параметров задания. Первоначальное задание: ликвидация. Пароль для сброса: "до конца". Новое задание: прикрытие.  
Что.  
Стив.  
Стив, ну не плачь, дружище. Можем оставить эту тему.  
\- Прости, - говорит он.  
\- Простить? За что?  
\- Что описал неприятные для тебя события.  
\- Баки, нет, - протестует Роджерс.  
Он приближается, но медленно, держа руки на виду. Он садится рядом - чересчур, но Барнс просто сосредоточивается на том, чтобы дышать спокойно. Не хотелось бы расстроить Роджерса еще сильнее.  
\- Это не, - продолжает Роджерс, - эти воспоминания не неприятны. Я просто. Я думал, ты меня не узнал. Думал. Что ты потерян. Для меня. Я готов был прочесать весь мир, сделать все возможное и невозможное. А ты говоришь, что и не уходил. Был здесь. Все это время. Как был всегда.  
Разумеется, заканчивается речь обниманием. С одной стороны, это значит, что Барнсу ничего не нужно говорить. С другой стороны, перед глазами всплывает точное расположение каждого из доступных ножей, а левая рука громко жужжит, готовая к схватке.  
Единственный плюсик: в ответ на близость Роджерса вновь приходит в движение инструктаж.  
\- Придется тебе научиться прикрывать меня с близкого расстояния, - произносит Роджерс спустя несколько минут прерывистого дыхания.  
Он отстраняется, и Барнс заставляет себя моргнуть для перезапуска высшей нервной деятельности.  
\- Это нелегко, - отвечает он.  
\- Разберемся, - заявляет Роджерс.  
Барнс смотрит на него. Согласно наблюдениям и информации от инструктажа, Роджерс – упрямец. Если ему приспичило, чтобы наблюдение велось с близкого расстояния, придется им обоим в лепешку расшибиться.  
\- Ладно, - сдается Барнс, и возникшие затруднения все-таки не портят этот день.  
Это небольшая, но ощутимая победа.  
За ней следует долгожданный душ, причем сообщать Роджерсу, что в помощи Барнс не нуждается, приходится всего четыре раза. Несмотря на то, что мыть голову одной рукой невыносимо долго. Насадка в душе у Роджерса навороченная. Куда лучше той, что в доме напротив. В отличие от убогого здания, горячая вода _заканчивается_. Через 46 минут.  
После душа Барнс узнает два интересных факта: во-первых, Роджерс очень настаивает на нижнем белье («Боже, Бак, разве настолько узкие джинсы не трут?»), а во-вторых, он совершенно не умеет убирать волосы в хвост. Данная операция требует участия двух рук, так что приходится оставить как есть. Ну и ладно, а то когда Роджерс стоит так близко за спиной, агрессия вдруг кажется привлекательным вариантом.  
В 13:35 вновь звонят в дверь.  
\- По прежнему дверной звонок, Баки. Когда ты вообще успел нож в карман сунуть?  
Нож _в единственном числе_. Бедный наивный Роджерс.  
Это рыжая с бинтами и шуточками. А также способностью убирать волосы в хвост, в связи с чем Барнс почти рад ее видеть. И неприятностями в соответствии с ее стандартными протоколами.  
\- Рада, что ты попросил помощи у ДЖАРВИСА, Барнс. Старку полезно было это увидеть. Наверное, и тебе полезно было попросить, - говорит она.  
И чтоб ей в очень, мать его, холодный ГУЛАГ провалиться, смотрит на него с выражением лица, явно означающим, что она тоже ждет, когда же могучие мускулистые синапсы в мозгу Роджерса озарятся светом новорожденной мысли.  
Одновременно она с ножницами и пинцетом работает над швами на плече. Как мило с ее стороны отвлечь Барнса от учащенного пульса и холодного пота, вызванного медицинской процедурой и своей близостью, устроив ему неприятности. В девятнадцатый раз за сегодня. Просто потрясающе.  
\- Стоп. Попросить ДЖАРВИСА? – недоумевает Роджерс.  
Барнс так и видит смех под маской невозмутимости.  
Он вздыхает.  
\- Здание ДЖАРВИС – офицер поддержки.  
\- А я?  
А вас, леди, надо изолировать от общества, вот что.  
Впрочем, на недобрый взгляд она отвечает лишь все тем же возмутительным скрытым смехом. Барнс еще восстанавливается после кровопотери, еще огорошен событиями последних 38 часов. Возможно, суровость взгляда страдает.  
Как, вероятно, и тактические способности. И умственные. Возможно, здравый смысл никогда и не был его сильной стороной. Еще и основная директива не помогает.  
\- Так и быть.  
Романофф этим, кажется, крайне довольна. Почему.  
\- Что за офицер поддержки?  
Да, Стив. Давай, обращай побольше внимания на незначительные детали. Продолжай в том же духе – может, легко отделаюсь.  
\- Думаю, так он называет друзей, - поясняет она.  
И тут же – ну разумеется!..  
\- Стоп. Вы знакомы?  
На сей раз лицо Роджерса не столько багровеет от злости, сколько попросту обещает, что в ближайшем будущем Барнса отправят в нокаут.  
\- Стив, побьешь его раньше, чем я закончу с этими швами, – и накладывать швы придется уже тебе.  
Роджерс приходит в ужас от предположения о том, что способен причинить Барнсу вред. Романофф знает, за какие ниточки дергать. Это проблема.  
Ну ладно, в данный момент – преимущество.  
\- Прости, Бак. Прости.  
И вдруг пинцет с ножницами исчезают, а Барнс даже ни разу не сорвался. Все ножи остались на своих местах. Вспотел только слегка. Удачно.  
Хотя. Вполне вероятно, что все это хулиганство со стороны Романофф было специально, чтобы его отвлечь.  
Черт.  
Плечо все еще в безобразном состоянии, пусть кровотечения и нет. Уровень болевых ощущений выше среднего. Возможно, время для одной из таблеток от Лидии.  
Лучше всего освобождение правой руки. Когда Романофф снимает бинты, он делает глубокий выдох. Она принесла ему слинг, так что можно одеться (медленно, аккуратно, но – самое страшное – только в рубашку на пуговицах, то есть жуткую шотландку из гардероба Стива). Уже то, что к руке вернулась часть свободы, снимает немного глубоко засевшего напряжения. Бинты были необходимы для предотвращения ущерба, но они сковывали. Теперь он свободен от оков. Базовый уровень внутреннего напряжения снижен. Распознано: облегчение.  
А еще очень приятно размять пальцы.  
\- Лучше? – спрашивает Романофф.  
Он кивает.  
\- Поосторожнее, хорошо? Любой другой оставил бы бинты еще на две недели.  
Нежелательно.  
\- Любой другой положил бы его в больницу, - говорит Роджерс и тут же дает задний ход: - Нет, понял, спокойно.  
Как бы приятно ни было обрести больше свободы движения и избавиться от швов, к уходу Романофф Барнс чувствует себя как выжатый лимон. Стены квартиры Роджерса надвигаются со всех сторон.  
Что, так теперь и будет – бесконечная смена покоя и напряжения?  
Звучит утомительно.

В высшей степени утомительно. Пример первый:  
\- Тебе стоит занять постель, Бак.  
Оценка: спать в той пахнущей Роджерсом необъятной кровати. Вероятность реального сна: 0,06%. Вероятность того, что инструктажу снесет крышу: 704%. Заманчиво – даже просто как способ расшевелить инструктаж. Но нет.  
\- Отказано.  
\- Баки. Ты не… я же не говорю себя выставить из своей же постели. То есть. Если ты этого хочешь – как скажешь. Но. Там хватит места на двоих. Если это поможет. Когда-то мы так делали.  
Ну конечно. Так-то гораздо лучше. Видел я, как ты спишь, чемпион. Днем, может, и Капитан Америка, а вот ночью – Капитан Обнимашки. Нет уж, блядь, спасибо.  
\- Отказано.  
\- Я не…  
Барнс сверлит его взглядом.  
\- Ладно, Бак. Но дай хоть диван разложить.  
Будущее поразительно. В диваны встраивают сложенные кровати. Жаль, что удобный матрас пока не придумали. Но приятно иметь возможность немного вытянуться.  
Пример второй:  
\- Надо пробежаться, Бак. А то словно судороги по всему телу.  
Барнс – большой специалист по охватывающим все тело судорогам. Они характерны для процесса разморозки. Вещь неприятная, следует избегать.  
\- Сходи в спортзал.  
\- Баки. Я беговую дорожку сломаю. Ничего со мной в парке не случится.  
Разумеется. Потому что трое суток назад в доме напротив вовсе не было _целого отряда ГИДРЫ_.  
\- Не смотри на меня так.  
Поздно.  
\- Тебе со мной нельзя, Баки. Взгляни на себя. Ты же едва шевелишься.  
Однако у Барнса есть туз в рукаве. Роджерс знакомится с тем самым лесочком и кустиками в стороне от беговой дорожки в Кэдман-Плаза.  
\- Каждый день, - произносит Роджерс при виде устраивающегося на своем обычном месте Барнса.  
\- Так точно.  
\- Боже, Баки.  
Этот день не из тех, когда Роджерс бежит вприпрыжку. Но под конец часть напряжения его глаза оставляет.

Есть и положительные моменты. Они заходят в маленькое кафе – где, оказывается, жарят изумительные гренки. Барнс знакомит Роджерса со своей забегаловкой – тот остается в полном восторге. Это удовлетворяет требованиям операции, хорошая работа, Барнс.  
Они дважды приходят на ужин к Старичкам. Те, должно быть, волшебники. Роджерс с Барнсом явились на порог к Олли, одинаково яростно сверкая глазами после целого дня недопонимания и особо необдуманной попытки самостоятельно одеться, результатом которой стало серьезное усиление боли в плече, но к концу вечера Роджерс перестал шипеть сквозь зубы и даже Барнс разок засмеялся.  
После этого Барнс проявляет толику банальной сообразительности и начинает регулярно предлагать (Роджерс может называть предложения требованиями, но кому какое дело) посещение дома напротив.  
Приспособление. Требуется время, чтобы внедрить новые шаблоны и параметры. Полезная информация: следует избегать завышенных ожиданий до установления приятельских отношений и достижения комфортного сосуществования.  
Хуже всего – даже растерянности Роджерса и собственной сохраняющейся физической неисправности – молчание основной директивы. Что он ни пробует, этот сгусток дискомфорта в груди не исчезает.  
Задание.  
Эй, задание.  
Ну ладно тебе, хватит уже дуться, дите малое.  
Барнс правда подумал, что издевка может сработать. В голове слишком много пустого пространства. Инструктаж дал о себе знать, но пока немногим больше шепотка на границе сознания. Его, взбудораженного близостью Роджерса, хватает только на _стивстивстив_.  
Так что в бескрайней пустоте собственного мозга Барнс пока обитает в одиночестве. Словно головокружение.  
Он кладет левую руку на грудь – поверх того места, где ноет безмолвная основная директива.  
\- Бак? Баки, что-то болит?  
Еще одно изменение: за ним наблюдают, расспрашивают о причинах его реакций.  
\- Не ранен.  
\- В чем дело?  
В кои-то веки Барнсу действительно хочется об этом поговорить. Может, Роджерс что-то придумает. А если нет, вдруг полегчает просто от разговора о директиве. Барнсу ее не хватает.  
\- Основная директива расстроена.  
Начало неудачное – возникает недопонимание.  
\- Что-что?  
\- Трудно объяснить.  
Роджерс – хороший человек. Он устраивается в кресле, излучая терпение.  
\- Других планов у меня нет, Бак. Хоть неделю объясняй.  
Целую неделю говорить. Кошмар. Не может же понадобиться столько времени.  
С чего начать.  
\- Я отдал новый приказ – защищать.  
\- Да, Баки, ты говорил.  
\- Одна часть меня. Основная директива.  
\- Одна. Часть?  
\- Так точно. Одна из трех: руководителя операции, основной директивы и вводного инструктажа. Я руководитель операции. Остальные не особенно разговорчивы.  
\- Стоп. Три? Что?  
Что тут такого сложного, приятель. Уж считать до трех ты точно умеешь.  
\- Так точно. Руководитель операции – тот, с кем ты сейчас разговариваешь, - директива, инструктаж.  
\- Это. Части тебя?  
Барнс кивает.  
\- Директива запуталась. Из-за кодировщика. Она приняла код, предполагавший твою ликвидацию. Теперь расстроена. Не разговаривает со мной.  
\- У тебя голоса в голове?  
Почему ты говоришь так, словно это что-то плохое.  
\- Инструктаж и директива. Инструктаж загружает воспоминания. Директива обеспечивает поддержку. Но она расстроена и со мной не разговаривает.  
\- Твои воспоминания… отделены от всего остального?  
Ты, наверное, как-то не так выражаешься, Барнс.  
\- Так точно.  
\- Ну допустим, а что за ерунда с этими «так точно» и «отказано»?  
\- Запрос неясен.  
\- Баки, не надо вот этого робота, я же не критикую.  
Корректный технический термин – «киборг», Роджерс, надо расширять словарный запас. Я тут стараюсь, между прочим.  
\- Прости, это я не чтобы сменить тему. Только пытаюсь понять. У тебя – вас – в голове трое, и одна часть замолчала, потому что послушала человека из ГИДРЫ?  
Вот видишь, не так уж и запутанно. Легко изложить в двух словах.  
\- Так точно. Чувствую ее здесь, - отвечает он и тыкает себя пальцем в грудь, - расстроенную. Но она не хочет говорить. В голове слишком много пустоты.  
Роджерс размышляет. На горизонте показывается и начинает расти большая такая куча беспокойства.  
Он позвонит летучему Сэму.  
Он все скажет не так.  
И летучий Сэм – и без того колеблющийся – подумает, что Барнс в дополнение к представляемой опасности еще и псих.  
Барнс скажет за директиву: избежать.  
\- Баки, я совсем не понимаю. Могу я позвонить…  
\- Нет.  
\- Но я…  
\- Нет. Летучий Сэм меня не знает. Можешь поговорить с Лидией.  
\- Как ты? Стоп, «летучий» Сэм? Почему Лидия?  
Барнсу что, на все отвечать.  
\- Лидия меня знает.  
\- Она что, была психиатром или кем-то таким?  
\- Неизвестно.  
\- Ладно, Бак. Ладно.  
Роджерсу это явно не по вкусу, но согласиться с его стороны очень любезно.  
И вновь Старички демонстрируют свою ценность как офицеров поддержки. Барнс с Роджерсом наносят визит в дом напротив, где Барнс прекрасно проводит время, заряжаясь целебным мурлыканьем кошки Элеоноры, пока Эстер готовит ему печенье с арахисовым маслом. Заходит Олли, и троица начинает ворчать на холодную погоду и дефицит в Бруклине дешевых свитеров. Эстер с Барнсом разъясняют Олли, что он неправ касательно кардиганов Роджерса и что восхищаться ими не следует.  
\- Нет у вас чувства стиля, - заявляет Олли.  
Барнс на правах единственного среди присутствующих, у кого штаны не натянуты до подмышек, уверен: Олли ошибается.  
Час спустя Лидия уводит Олли.  
\- Нам нужно твое недалекое мнение, - сообщает она.  
Забавно.  
Эстер включает телевизор. Оказывается, есть целый канал из одних кулинарных шоу.  
\- Эстер, - укоряет он, - и ты мне это только сейчас показала? А я-то думал, ты меня любишь.  
\- Люблю, Джимми, люблю, - отвечает она. – Пыталась не дать твоему мозгу сгнить от телевизора.  
Довод разумный. Остатки его мозгов следует беречь. Но шоу отличные. Открывающиеся возможности далеко не ограничиваются печеньем.  
Когда уже к правой руке вернется нормальная работоспособность.  
К тому времени, когда Роджерс, Олли и Лидия вновь поднимаются по лестнице, Барнс успевает запомнить длинный список рецептов, которые следует попробовать, и даже вздремнуть. Роджерс пытается погладить кошку Элеонору, но та втягивает голову и смотрит с явной неприязнью.  
\- По-моему, я ей не нравлюсь, - заключает Роджерс.  
\- Сам по себе ты ее вполне устраиваешь, - уверяет его Эстер, – просто у нее свои приоритеты.  
Отличная кошка. Барнс чешет ее за ушком.  
За ужином Роджерс пялится на Барнса даже больше, чем обычно – серьезно, но без видимой грусти или недовольства.  
\- Хорошо поговорили? – спрашивает у него Барнс, когда они возвращаются домой.  
\- Да, Баки, спасибо. Отлично ты придумал. Не знаю, правильно ли понял, но разговор помог. Лидия через многое прошла.  
Теперь понятно, откуда она столько знает. Почему не боится. Но Барнс идентифицирует возникающую эмоцию: сожаление о том, что Лидия страдала.  
\- Она считает, у тебя прекрасно получается, Баки.  
Полезно знать.  
Как и то, что десять минут спустя, когда уже погашен свет, в спальне на втором этаже звучит:  
\- И я с ней согласен.


	3. От пауков к индейкам

Барнс составил краткий список изменений к лучшему в ходе проведения операции: обувь, возросшая подвижность руки, визиты к Старичкам с целью предотвратить нарастание напряжения. Прошло всего шесть дней, но у Барнса уже прибавилось уверенности в успехе операции в долгосрочной перспективе.  
Помогает и то, что Роджерсу не дают сидеть без дела. Роджерс занятой не размышляет. Не задает вопросов. Не хочет без конца обниматься. По счастливой случайности они знакомы с несколькими офицерами поддержки, в данный момент живущими в полуразрушенном здании, так что работы невпроворот.  
Сохраняющаяся неспособность использовать правую руку для чего-либо, кроме надевания-снимания одежды с рукавами, означает, что Барнс дает указания, пока Роджерс заделывает разнокалиберные дыры в стенах. Роджерс не мастер в том, что касается ремонтных работ («Заткнись, Баки, где я должен был научиться? Естественно, я знаю, с какого конца держать молоток, придурок»), и Барнс идентифицирует: удовольствие от командования им.  
Здание остается стылым даже с меньшим количеством дыр в стенах. Олли постоянно чешет сухие на вид красные пятна на руках.  
\- Это ознобыши, Бак, - говорит ему Роджерс, - у нас вечно появлялись. На ступнях у меня всегда такие страшные были. Жутко чешутся. Посмотрим-ка, нельзя ли заклеить те окна.  
Вот так Барнс обнаруживает, что годится не только для того, чтобы контролировать процесс – он может стоять в квартире Олли, обдувая из термопистолета клейкие пластиковые полоски для предотвращения сквозняков. Тот принадлежит Лидии и, согласно полученной информации, предназначен для волос.  
Барнс непременно таким разживется. Ходить по улице зимой с мокрыми волосами врагу не пожелаешь.  
Еще одной причиной для беспокойства становится разговор на кухне у Олли. Старички, видимо, не знают об усовершенствованном слухе Барнса. Он различает все, несмотря на термопистолет и стучащего молотком (и иногда ругающегося) в коридоре Роджерса.  
\- У меня в жестянке доллара тридцать два, - говорит Олли. – Немного, конечно.  
\- Знаем, та летняя простуда тебе недешево обошлась.  
\- Мой вклад ненамного больше, - произносит Эстер, - но мальчики заслуживают хорошего дня благодарения.  
\- Да, - соглашается Олли.  
\- Может, стоит продать пару первых изданий, - говорит Лидия, - чтобы закатить пир горой.  
Со все возрастающим энтузиазмом они составляют несколько нереалистичных планов. Мило с их стороны, хотя причина не ясна.  
Роджерс с Барнсом возвращаются в квартиру, и через интернет Барнс узнает, что это из-за «дня благодарения» пауки сменились индейками в шляпах. Странно, что люди сперва покрывают все изображениями дружелюбных индеек, а потом берут и этих самых индеек съедают. В честь праздника, посвященного геноциду коренного населения страны.  
Американцы немного ненормальные.  
Но праздники следует отмечать как положено. Требуется совещание.  
\- Роджерс.  
\- Аааа! Баки, я в душе!  
\- И что. У тебя нет нетипичных частей тела.  
\- Э, знаю, но водные процедуры большинство считает личным временем.  
И это говорит человек, который четыре дня назад Барнса в душ чуть ли не на руках отнести пытался. И потом, на эту тему у него есть файл.  
\- Неверно.  
\- Прошу прощения?  
\- Определены воспоминания: съемная квартира, одна ванна, одна вода. Разговоры.  
Голова Роджерса высовывается из-за душевой занавески, и с нее капает на пол.  
\- Ты это помнишь?  
\- Да. Кое-что.  
\- Это… ну ты нашел что вспомнить, Бак. Субботние ванны.  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
\- Это дал мне инструктаж. Горячая вода была для тебя.  
Роджерс проникается инструктажем.  
\- Ты вечно стоял на своем, даже когда собирался на свидание.  
\- Надеюсь, теперь ты этого от меня не ждешь, - говорит Барнс.  
\- Нет! Господи, нет, конечно. Горячей воды у нас хоть залейся.  
\- Немалый плюс будущего.  
К этому моменту с Роджерса успевает натечь средних размеров лужица.  
\- Да. ты пришел поговорить о своей памяти?  
\- Нет, о Дне Благодарения.  
\- Мне для этого разговора обязательно быть мокрым и голым?  
Ну никакой оперативности. Барнс ожидает на кровати Роджерса.  
\- Баки. Ну серьезно. Мне даже одеться сперва нельзя?  
\- Старички собираются потратить все свои деньги.  
Надевающий трусы Роджерс застывает.  
\- О чем это ты?  
\- На День Благодарения. Они все потратят на еду. А Олли собрался переставить у себя мебель, чтобы получился достаточно большой стол.  
Роджерс садится рядом – чуть дальше расстояния вытянутой руки. Любезно с его стороны.  
\- Нельзя им позволить, - говорит он.  
\- Так точно.  
\- Да еще в том доме, в холоде? Ты должен уговорить их прийти сюда, Баки. И дать накупить еды мне.  
\- Так точно.  
Роджерс смеряет его подозрительным взглядом. Сообразил, а, приятель?  
\- Приглашать мне, да?  
\- Это твой дом.  
\- Ладно тебе, Бак, и твой тоже.  
Барнс даже отвечать не станет.  
\- Ладно, хорошо. Рад, что ты сказал.  
На следующее утро Роджерс напяливает футболку получше (насколько это возможно в пределах жуткого гардероба) и в 11:20 переходит дорогу. Возвращается он в 11:38 вместе со Старичками.  
\- Ну, пожалуй, места у тебя хватит на нас да еще девятнадцать ближайших друзей, - признает Олли.  
Двадцать четыре человека – это слишком. Барнс переводит взгляд на Роджерса.  
\- По-моему, у меня и знакомых-то столько нет, - отвечает Роджерс.  
О, это хорошо.  
Роджерс, улыбаясь уголком рта, произносит речь о друзьях и благодарности. Ближе к концу согласиться с любым предложением готова, кажется, даже Лидия.  
Эффективная тактика, правда, говорить требуется больше, чем привык Барнс.  
\- Значит, решено, - говорит Роджерс. – Огромное спасибо, что согласились отпраздновать здесь, для меня это очень важно.  
И Старички кивают – немного растерянно, словно начинают понимать, что попали под удар снаряда очарования производства Стива Роджерса.  
\- Ладно, Бак, - говорит Роджерс после ухода Старичков, - как всех кормить будем? Мою стряпню люди есть отказываются, а бутерброды с плавленым сыром вряд ли соответствуют случаю.  
Тщательно проведенная разведка – залог наилучших тактических решений. Остаток дня Барнс просиживает в интернете. Количество вариантов праздничного меню обескураживает.  
Что еще удивительнее, по всей видимости, существует традиция создавать украшения в виде рисунка индейки на основе очертаний ладони. Участвуют даже котята. Это озадачивает.  
Он показывает Роджерсу.  
\- Зачем.  
Тот улыбается. Хорошая альтернатива неловким паузам, пусть рассветной улыбкой и не пахнет.  
(Барнс периодически напоминает себе не обращать внимания на ее отсутствие. Эффект невелик.)  
\- Это для малышей, Баки. Тебе индейку рисовать необязательно.  
\- Мне нравится та, что из кошачьей лапы.  
\- Довольно милая. Только не думаю, что Элеонора согласится.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нравятся кошки, Бак?  
\- Нравится кошка Элеонора. Она умна и своевольна. И я нравлюсь ей.  
\- Да не то слово. Эта кошка по тебе с ума сходит.  
\- Основная директива ее боялась.  
Где же ты.  
На лице Роджерса появляется часто видимое Барнсом выражение: приподнятые брови, раздутые ноздри, сжатые губы. Барнс идентифицировал свою на него реакцию: неудовольствие.  
\- До сих пор ни намека на возвращение, да?  
Барнс пожимает плечами. Роджерсу не понять – так к чему пытаться объяснить, как раздражает столько тишины в сознании.  
Даже если ничто не обязывает Барнса обводить руку и раскрашивать пальцы в основные цвета, традиции, которым требуется отдать дань, многочисленны и специфичны, в том числе – обширный список национальных блюд и отчет о вещах, за которые он благодарен.  
Последнее он по чистой случайности уже приготовил со своим списком хороших вещей. Наличие форы сильно помогает, ведь распланировать требуется очень и очень многое.  
\- Даже и не знаю, Баки. Я могу сварить картошку и пожарить омлет, но это, наверное, все. Не лучше ли просто заказать доставку? По-моему, Старк в прошлом году так и сделал, было очень вкусно.  
Заказать. Праздник явно предполагает домашнюю пищу, духовное единение и один большой сэндвич с остатками.  
Барнс этого сэндвича просто ждет не дождется.  
\- Отказано. Мы чрезвычайно опытные, умные мужчины. Мы способны приготовить один ужин.  
Разумеется, они чрезвычайно опытные, умные мужчины, у которых на двоих только три здоровые руки. Барнс проверяет работоспособность правой на салате. Удержания овощей и протягивания руки за латуком достаточно для повышения уровня болевых ощущений настолько, что не обращать внимания невозможно.  
Это проблема.  
\- Если у нас будет очень беспомощный вид, может, Эстер сжалится, - говорит Роджерс.  
Барнс уверен в том, что Эстер, поскольку человек добросердечный, окажет поддержку и без обманчивых выражений лиц.  
Как бы то ни было, Барнс разрабатывает подробный тактический план. Ввиду их неопытности он выбирает меню под названием "День Благодарения для чайников". Кроме того, он назначает себе задание усовершенствовать навыки приготовления пищи. Некоторые из найденных вариантов меню чересчур сложны с его опытом и ранением, но выглядят крайне привлекательно.  
Он отбрасывает всего тринадцать предварительных схем, прежде чем план приобретает максимально эффективный вид. Количество необходимых расходных материалов пугает.  
Но серьезно. У Роджерса даже салфеток нет. Он что, дикарь. А еще он пытается украсть у Барнса один из носовых платков. Никакого представления о границах дозволенного.  
\- Боже, как мне их не хватало, - заявляет Роджерс.  
Вот пусть и дальше не хватает, приятель. Или свои покупай.  
Дел столько, что у Барнса до сих пор нет времени на огорчения, а у Роджерса - на размышления о том, в чем еще проявляется неполноценность Барнса.  
Прогресс. Сильная занятость удовлетворяет требованиям операции.

Барнс не забыл о грядущем прибытии летучего Сэма. Он репетирует свою речь - в перерывах между составлением расписания и походами в продуктовый магазин. Репетирует, сидя в кустах во время пробежек Роджерса.  
\- Что ты там бормочешь, Бак?  
Это только между мной и летучим Сэмом, приятель.  
Некоторые моменты. Приятны. На малой дистанции у Роджерса практически нет возможности подвергнуть себя опасности. Проснувшись среди ночи, Барнс может подняться на второй этаж и убедиться в присутствии Роджерса.  
Они вместе смотрят фильмы о Ревущих Коммандос. Барнс их уже видел благодаря установленной на ноутбук Роджерса шпионской программе, но теперь фильмы сопровождаются забавными историями.  
\- Думаю, иногда ты все эти съемочные группы ненавидел, - рассказывает Роджерс, и Барнсу приходится откинуть голову назад и сосредоточиться на замедлении дыхания: инструктаж возвращается.  
Он загружает образ стайки бесполезных молокососов, слишком занятых, делая замечания и командуя Роджерсом, чтобы смотреть по сторонам. Картинки проносятся в мозгу - настолько четкие, что почти чувствуется запах пороха и грязи. Раздраженно переглядывающийся с Дуганом человек-по-имени-Баки - "ты посмотри на этих козлов" - виден так ясно, словно все это происходит прямо сейчас.  
Глаза слезятся.  
Привет, инструктаж. Как же я рад тебя видеть.  
Инструктаж снова занимает часть места в мозгу. Внутренний периметр сужается. Становится безопаснее.  
\- Баки, в чем дело?  
\- Помню, - отвечает он, - один из них сломал щиколотку. Орал так, что немцы со всей округи сбежались.  
\- Да, Бак, - говорит Роджерс тем хриплым голосом, который, как знает Барнс, свидетельствует о позитивном варианте сильной эмоции.  
\- Трое из них погибли. Из съемочной группы. Больше армия никого не присылала.  
Роджерс прочищает горло - радостный момент прошел.  
\- Верно.  
Еще один положительный момент: Роджерс научился покупать себе собственный мокко. Особый, праздничный - с мятой. Барнс пробует. Довольно вкусно, но с утренним сэндвичем сочетается неважно.  
Старк звонит насчет Дня Благодарения и говорит: "Как это не придешь?" и "Просто поставлю втрое больше охранников и посажу твою вторую половинку подальше от себя, нормально все будет" и "Да блин, думаю, я могу себе позволить накормить еще трех человек, которые уже одной ногой в могиле".  
На этом месте глаза у Роджерса леденеют, и Барнс прекращает осуждающе на него смотреть: отступать от их плана он явно не собирается. Телефонный разговор после этого заканчивается быстро.  
\- Думаю, намерения у него благие, - произносит Роджерс.  
Вероятно. Однако это не оправдывает невоспитанность.  
Впрочем, Старк создал Здание ДЖАРВИСА, а оно отличается отзывчивостью, благоразумием и щедростью. Можно лишь предположить, что те же качества есть и в Старке. Очень-очень глубоко, захиревшие от нехватки света.

До праздника остается один день, а Барнс был так занят, что не успел ни извести себя беспокойством, ни сходить в магазин. Роджерс ворчит, когда его заставляют выдвигаться в аэропорт раньше запланированного.  
Зачем тебе эти лишние десять минут, приятель, волосы уложить? И вообще, шапку бы надел, ноябрь на дворе.  
А потом всю дорогу в машине Старка Роджерсу обязательно спорить.  
\- Баки, не нужно.  
\- Это вежливо.  
\- Но в этом нет необходимости.  
\- Это вежливо.  
\- Ладно. Но неужели обязательно нужно такое огромное?  
\- Это очень вежливо.  
Растение и в самом деле довольно тяжелое. Но Роджерсу он об этом (теперь) не скажет.  
Извиняться за причиненный в прошлом вред важно. Он решил исправиться, а это требует возмещения ущерба. Подарок - хорошее дополнение к извинениям. С выбором помогало Здание ДЖАРВИС. Барнс знает, что прав.  
Летучий Сэм стоит на взлетной полосе рядом с самолетом Старка, задрав голову к небу. В этом небе он и сам летал. Пока Агент не сломал его крылья.  
Возможно, растение недостаточно велико.  
Возможно, лучше, если говорить будет только Роджерс.  
Тьфу.  
Лучше отмучиться побыстрее. Барнс делает шаг вперед.  
\- Баки, ты куда?  
Глаза летучего Сэма скрыты за солнечными очками, но брови он приподнимает.  
Барнс неловко протягивает растение в вытянутой руке.  
\- Прости, что сломал твои крылья. И сбросил с летательного аппарата. И стрелял в тебя. Спасибо, что стал офицером поддержки.  
У летучего Сэма приоткрывается рот.  
Барнс слегка потряхивает растение. Возможно, летучий Сэм не понимает.  
\- Что?  
Барнс вздыхает. Слушать - важно.  
\- Прости, что сломал твои крылья. И сбросил с летательного аппарата. И стрелял в тебя. Спасибо, что стал офицером поддержки.  
Он вновь трясет растение - для пущей выразительности.  
\- Баки, что ты делаешь? - спрашивает Роджерс.  
Летучий Сэм принимает растение и чуть пошатывается под его тяжестью. Может, и в самом деле великовато.  
\- Это мне? - уточняет летучий Сэм.  
\- Да. Чтобы извиниться и поблагодарить.  
\- Баки.  
\- Не обязательно делать мне подарок, Барнс. Но спасибо. Он очень. Большой.  
\- _Philodendron bipinnatifidum_. Легко ухаживать.  
\- Спасибо, Барнс. Очень приятно. Можно поставлю?  
\- Конечно. Оно тяжелое.  
\- Точно. Почему ты посчитал нужным принести мне подарок?  
\- Это вежливо. Признание причиненного вреда. Извинение. Демонстрация намерения загладить вину. Эти действия снижают риск неприятия.  
\- Баки.  
\- Ты думал, я могу тебя не принять? - спрашивает летуий Сэм.  
\- Риск неприятия велик. Из-за моих действий ты лишился своего неба.  
\- Знаешь, Барнс. Очень внимательно с твоей стороны. Спасибо. Понимаю, тогда ты был совсем другим человеком.  
\- Спасибо.  
Никакого неприятия. Добрый поступок. Летучий Сэм добр.  
\- Ты добр, - неожиданно для самого себя озвучивает он, - ты офицер поддержки.  
\- Офицер поддержки?  
\- Так он называет друзей, - поясняет Роджерс.  
Он говорит это, положив руку Барнсу на плечо. Прикосновение. Не ужасно.  
\- Рад помочь, парень. Обращайся.  
Летучий Сэм едет с ними в Винегар-Хилл, сообщив:  
\- Нет, мама сегодня по уши в пирогах и тесте. Только готовые расстаться с парой конечностей беспокоят ее накануне Дня Благодарения.  
Барнс прокручивает в голове их тактический план. У него и в мыслях не было начать на день раньше. Спланировал неверно? Они что-то упустили?  
В качестве дальнейшего проявления доверия Барнс просит летучего Сэма взглянуть на свое правое плечо.  
\- Я больше по неотложной помощи, но посмотрю.  
Руки у него теплые и не повышают уровень болевых ощущений. Близость вызывает внутренний дискомфорт, как обычно. Чтобы отвлечься, Барнс смотрит на Роджерса. Тот выглядит более счастливым, чем раньше. Между бровями у него морщинка, но не глубокая, без особого беспокойства.  
\- Думаю, заживает хорошо, - говорит летучий Сэм, - возможно, пришло время понемногу начать его разрабатывать. Как я понимаю, ты уже восстановился, примерно как нормальный человек - за месяц? А прошла неделя. Черт бы вас обоих побрал.  
Барнс разыскивает информацию об упражнениях для разработки плеча, пока Роджерс развлекает летучего Сэма рассказом об их захватывающих приключениях в ходе закупки продуктов, ремонтных работ и визитов к лицам преклонного возраста.  
\- Постой-ка. Ты ходил за нами по Вашингтону? - произносит летучий Сэм.  
\- Базировался в пустом доме, - сообщает ему Барнс, - а живая изгородь твоих соседей дает прекрасное укрытие.  
\- Ты это серьезно? Каждый день?  
\- Через дорогу от ветеранского центра растет очень удобное дерево.  
\- Чувак. Ты к моим ребятам приближался?  
Услышав ярость в голосе, Барнс поднимает взгляд от ноутбука.  
\- Им никогда не угрожала опасность, летучий Сэм. Даже до осознанного решения о переходе к модели поведения "хороший парень, никаких убийств" единственной боевой задачей была защита. Причинение эмоциональных страданий путем огорчения психологически травмированных военнослужащих не соответствует параметрам обеспечения прикрытия.  
Как много слов.  
Роджерс с летучим Сэмом долго переваривают это сообщение.  
\- Можно задать тебе пару вопросов? - спрашивает летучий Сэм.  
\- Так точно.  
Почему после этого он, хмурясь, переглядывается с Роджерсом.  
\- У тебя до сих пор есть задание?  
\- Так точно. Выполнение задания по прикрытию продолжается. Бессрочное задание.  
Роджерс улыбается так широко, что от ощущения успеха у Барнса на секунду возникает головокружение. А может, плечо чересчур растянул.  
\- Кто тебе дал это задание?  
\- Сам.  
\- Что значит "хороший парень, никаких убийств"?  
\- Параметры, требуемые для успешного проведения операции.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Да блин, летучий Сэм, ты же его знаешь.  
\- Роджерс не сможет мной гордиться, если продолжу палить в морду каждому уроду, который меня разозлил.  
Роджерс и летучий Сэм подскакивают, словно от электрошока. Почему.  
\- Баки, - произносит Роджерс так, словно сейчас будут обнимать.  
Летучий Сэм от него отмахивается.  
\- Последнее, Барнс. "Летучий Сэм"?  
\- Имя и звание, - он показывает на себя, - Барнс, летучий Сэм, несносная цель.  
Вечно он забывает, до чего Роджерсу нравится, когда ему дерзят. Вы только посмотрите на все эти зубы.  
На Барнса неприятно долго пялятся. Он возвращается к своим упражнениям.  
\- Не переусердствуй, - рявкает летучий Сэм.  
Барнс останавливается.  
Ну, приказы выполнять мерзко, но летучий Сэм - высококвалифицированный медицинский специалист.  
\- Не знаю, что и сказать, приятель, - произносит летучий Сэм, - это просто невозможно. У чувака явно вагон проблем, но он, похоже, потихоньку с ними разбирается. Как - понятия не имею.  
\- Баки может все.  
Барнс пялится на него.  
\- Или, - говорит Барнс, - для выполнения задания требуется психическая организация.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что постоянного прогресса не будет? - спрашивает летучий Сэм - только уже не у Роджерса, а у Барнса. - Понимаешь же? Всякое случается, обо что-то спотыкаешься. Такое не предвидеть.  
Как то, что близость Роджерса часто кажется угрозой. Как то, что объятия кажутся ограничением свободы. Как то, что он видит во сне, от чего просыпается весь в поту и идет взглянуть на Роджерса, чтобы успокоиться.  
\- Знаю.  
Летучий Сэм поворачивается к Роджерсу - все еще хмурясь, но менее напряженный.  
\- Думаю, беспокоиться могу чуток поменьше. Точно не хочу оказаться здесь, когда вы сорветесь одновременно, но пока, приятель. Наверное, ты был прав.  
Тут радость от подтверждения собственной правоты переполняет Роджерса, и он уже не в состоянии усидеть на месте. Ему приспичивает обнять летучего Сэма, а Барнсу удается предотвратить то же самое, только помахав на него слингом. Летучий Сэм показывает менее болезненный способ надевать слинг, и они отправляются пообедать.  
\- Какое-то хипстерское местечко с расчетом на белых, - заявляет летучий Сэм, недовольно читая меню и демонстрируя наличие выдающегося вкуса.  
\- Хорошее место! - протестует Роджерс.  
Может, это и так, но с милотой все равно перебор. Они меняют кафе на забегаловку через дорогу.  
\- Вот это уже лучше, - одобряет летучий Сэм.  
Барнсу он нравится.  
\- Барнс, - говорит летучий Сэм, когда они усаживаются, - можно кое-что посоветую как врач?  
Барнс кивает.  
\- Ты высококвалифицированный медицинский специалист.  
\- Ну, спасибо, но я просто хотел сказать, что ты мне кажешься немного худоватым. Ешь нормально?  
\- Я могу есть. Мне разное нравится.  
\- Значит, ешь больше. У тебя метаболизм, как у Стива, калории сжигать должен так, будто они вышли из моды. Наверное, только поэтому плечо не зажило еще больше.  
О. Ценные сведения.  
\- Хорошо, что завтра праздник, в основе которого лежит употребление пищи, - отвечает он. - У нас запланировано обширное меню.  
Что такого смешного.  
Барнс использует совет как предлог для двойной порции блинчиков. Нужно набраться сил перед завтрашней битвой: Барнс и Роджерс против "Дня Благодарения для чайников".  
Он уверен в победе.


	4. Барнс и Роджерс против "Дня Благодарения для чайников"

Приготовление пищи должно быть процессом незамысловатым, с предсказуемыми этапами и результатами. Это просто химия и математика. Тактическая гибкость требоваться не должна.  
Однако.  
Барнс встает в 05:15, чтобы положить в полтора литра воды внутренние органы индейки, одну морковь, два черешка сельдерея и луковицу и поставить все на медленный огонь. Выполнив данную задачу, он поднимается, чтобы ущипнуть Роджерса за большой палец на ноге.  
\- Никогда не думал слегка потрясти или там по имени позвать вместо попытки палец мне сломать, когда будишь?  
О, что, ножки нежные, приятель?  
\- На упражнения отведено девяносто четыре минуты, - сообщает он.  
Роджерс открывает один глаз.  
\- Серьезно дашь сегодня пробежаться?  
\- Если окажешься за дверью менее чем через двенадцать минут.  
Роджерс справляется с задачей. Барнс сидит в парке на лавочке и в перерывах между упражнениями для плеча пьет мокко. Дубак такой, что он почти жалеет о невозможности пробежаться. Он прокручивает в голове план на день.  
Уровень болевых ощущений низкий.  
Уровень стресса низкий.  
Уровень уверенности высокий.

Затруднение первое: хлеб.  
Пока Роджерс принимает душ, Барнс размешивает дрожжи, и все получатся в точности как на фотографии из интернета. Он зажимает миску между животом и стеной и левой рукой подмешивает необходимое количество муки. Получается «плотная, неопрятная масса» - как в рецепте.  
А потом Роджерс все портит.  
Справедливости ради стоит признать: нет никакой гарантии, что с двумя работоспособными руками у Барнса получилось бы лучше. Кроме того, пришлось бы надеть какую-то защиту на металлическую руку – или до конца дней своих ходить с тестом между пластинами.  
Сперва Роджерс сжимает тесто, отчего дополнительная мука разлетается во все стороны. Ей положено смешаться с тестом.  
\- Кажется, переборщил, - произносит Роджерс, тыльной стороной ладони растирая глаза, чтобы избавиться от муки.  
Он похлопывает тесто, которое по-прежнему выглядит «плотным и неопрятным» и расплывается. На фотографии оно образует гладкий ком. Пролагается ткнуть в него пальцем и увидеть, как поверхность вновь разглаживается.  
Роджерс мнет тесто.  
\- Понятия не имею, что вообще делаю, Баки. Там ничего нет о том, как его, собственно, месить?  
Требуются экстренные меры. Барнс звонит.  
\- Здание. Нам необходимо узнать, как месить тесто для хлеба.  
\- Разумеется, сержант.  
Здание ДЖАРВИС присылает Барнсу видеозапись, на которой улыбающаяся женщина движениями от себя складывает и сдавливает тесто. Они трижды просматривают запись, и Роджерс пытается повторить процесс. Добавленная мука смешивается с тестом, и 7,75 минут спустя оно становится гладким и слегка блестящим. Роджерс тычет пальцем, и вмятина разглаживается.  
\- Ты сделал это.  
\- Как-то даже забавно было, Баки.

Затруднение второе: отсутствие надлежащей кухонной утвари.  
Они убирают тесто в сторонку, подниматься, и Барнс доливает немного воды к содержимому стоящей на медленном огне у стены кастрюли. Роджерс вытряхивает из шевелюры уйму муки.  
Барнс измельчает целую кучу имбирного печенья – процесс после проблем с хлебом в высшей степени приятный – но в остальном работа над тыквенным чизкейком предназначена человеку с двумя здоровыми руками.  
\- Написано «взбивать до кремовой консистенции».  
\- Уверен, имели в виду миксер, Баки, не голые руки.  
\- Что, не потянут мускулы-то?  
Ответный взгляд Роджерса довольно свиреп – но это ничто по сравнению со взглядом после первой сломавшейся ложки.  
\- Вот говорил же, заказать надо было. Идиотизм какой-то.  
\- Мешай.  
Зверских взглядов на него бросают еще предостаточно (и ломают вторую ложку), но чизкейк отправляется в духовку в заданный срок.

Затруднение третье: все возрастающая говнистость Стивена Гранта Роджерса.  
\- Прошу заметить, что уже на всю оставшуюся жизнь картошки начистился, причем еще до армии. Ты вообще знаешь, сколько в меня денег и усилий вложено? Я чертов национальный герой двух разных веков. Думаю, мне положено лучшее применение, чем чистить целый блядский пакет блядской картошки, Баки.  
Барнс включает телетрансляцию парада Мэйсис.  
\- Еще весь этот шум слушать? Серьезно? Мыслей собственных не слышу. И что там вообще за шары? Это говорящая губка? Какой в ней смысл?  
Показывают рекламу рождественской распродажи.  
\- С самого Хэллоуина эта дрянь. Купи то, купи се. Что, в церковь уже никто не ходит? Гимны не поют? Потому что смысл Рождества теперь, как я понимаю, в трех месяцах рекламы новых машин и драгоценностей. Как насчет благотворительных кухонь? Как насчет потратить чертовых пять минут и сделать так, чтобы не все вокруг было ярким, шумным и дорогущим, а?  
Барнс хлопает по столешнице металлической рукой – не до трещин, но достаточно, чтобы раздался громкий звук. Роджерс подскакивает и смотрит исподлобья. Он не выглядит испуганным.  
Хорошо. Испугать его Барнс не стремится. Только заткнуть.  
\- В чем твоя проблема.  
\- Какая еще моя проблема, Баки, это ты тут мне чертову кухню разнести пытаешься.  
Он выдаст речь, черт побери. Разглагольствовать предполагается позже, за ужином. И притом на тему благодарности, мать вашу, праздник-то «Днем Благодарения» называется, не «Пиздеством».  
\- Уже девятнадцать минут только и делаешь, что ноешь и пытаешь картошку. Хочешь, чтобы ею я занялся? Придумай, как мне держать эти чертовы штуки, и я, блядь, займусь. Но в чем. Твоя проблема.  
Роджерс смотрит по-прежнему недобро, но чувство вины у него всегда где-то рядом, и Барнс видит, как оно начинает всплывать на поверхность.  
\- Завтракал?  
Завтрак не был включен в тактический план. Значительное упущение.  
\- Я не распсиховался из-за низкого сахара в крови, Баки.  
Вот только это так, чемпион.  
\- Съешь сэндвич, Роджерс.  
\- Что?  
\- Съешь. Чертов. Сэндвич. Стив. Сядь на диван, посмотри парад и возьми себя в руки, мать твою.  
Роджерс уныло ползет к холодильнику и делает скорбный сэндвич, затем тоскливо добредает до дивана и, сгорбившись, печально жует.  
Барнс придумывает, как достаточно хорошо зафиксировать картофелины вилкой, чтобы разрезать их на четыре части, а потом переложить в кастрюлю с водой, не спровоцировав боль в плече. К тому моменту, когда он с этим заканчивает, Роджерс заметно выпрямляется и с порозовевшими ушами косится на кухню, словно желая поговорить.  
В качестве награды за хорошее поведение Барнс относит ему остатки имбирного печенья.  
\- Прости, я вел себя, как последняя сволочь, Баки.  
\- Я подумаю.  
Когда имеешь дело с этим парнем, нахальство реально работает.

Затруднение четвертое: простой.  
Чизкейк доходит до кондиции, картофель превращается в пюре и убирается в сторону, индейка с термометром отправляются в духовку, разделенное на круглые комки тесто оставляют подниматься во второй раз – а Старички придут только через 75 минут.  
Как выясняется, Сварливый Роджерс был прав насчет парада: он шумный и однообразный.  
На сервировку стола уходит 13 минут. На то, чтобы нарвать хлеб и жареные колбаски для фаршировки – 20.  
Остается почти час ожидания.  
Этой проблеме следовало бы отчетливее проявиться при составлении тактического плана.  
К счастью, у Роджерса есть тот же кулинарный канал, что и у Эстер. К сожалению, Барнс узнает, что в меню «Дня Благодарения для чайников» закралась ошибка и вместо чизкейка полагалось испечь пирог.  
Великолепно. Десерт испорчен.

Затруднение пятое: Барнс – травмированный тупица.  
_Наконец-то_ приходят Старички – на 8 минут раньше обговоренного. В руках у них полно различных предметов: пакетов с пустыми пластиковыми контейнерами, непочатых бутылок и маленьких коробочек. Контейнеры убирают в сторонку, Лидия наливает всем шерри, а в коробочках Эстер оказываются закуски.  
\- Футбол в День Благодарения – закон, - оккупируя телевизор, заявляет Олли.  
И этого тоже не было в «Дне Благодарения для чайников».  
\- О, чизкейк, - произносит Лидия, инспектируя кухню, - гораздо лучше этих скучных древних пирогов.  
Ладно. Возможно, десерт не совсем испорчен.  
Старички изучают и комментируют всю готовящуюся пищу и остаются довольными. Когда Эстер приоткрывает дверцу духовки, чтобы взглянуть на индейку, запах разливается настолько соблазнительный, что Барнс слегка пошатывается. На заметку: он тоже пренебрег завтраком.  
Оценка: желательно съесть что-нибудь из тех закусок.  
Промежуток времени в высшей степени приятный. Барнс узнает кое-что новое из географии Америки – а также что профессиональные спортивные команды любят называть себя в честь больших кошек. Еще ему не дозволено болеть за «Детройтских львов» - печально, ведь форма у них такого приятного синего оттенка.  
Будет болеть втайне.  
Закуски Эстер превосходны и располагают к экспериментам: два вида крекеров, четыре – сыра, два – оливок, а также паста из бобовых, которую Барнсу хотелось бы есть в больших количествах, ложкой.  
Оливки: отменный продукт питания.  
23 приятные минуты Барнс проводит за составлением различных комбинаций крекеров, сыра, оливок и пасты в попытках найти оптимальное сочетание.  
Увы, неустойчиво балансирующая на ладони башенка из закусок разлетается, когда раздается звук – быстрый, прерывистый писк. Идентифицировано: обратный отсчет взрывного устройства. Вот теперь День Благодарения пошел коту под хвост по-настоящему, спасибо ГИДРЕ.  
\- Ложись! – кричит он и приходит в движение.  
Он срывается с места, сбрасывая Олли на пол и отправляя следом диванную подушку, чтобы дать хоть какое-то укрытие. По пути к Эстер Барнс отталкивает Лидию в сторону, к кофейному столику. Эстер он в прыжке обхватывает за талию и, откатившись за диван, заслоняет всем телом, прикрывая ее голову металлической рукой.  
Писк продолжается.  
И продолжается.  
\- О! – выдыхает Лидия и разражается громким смехом.  
Все еще прикрывая Эстер, Барнс поднимает голову. Лидия не упала за кофейный столик, что было бы благоразумно с ее стороны. Она сидит на полу посреди кухни – с задравшейся так, что видны закатанные чулки, юбкой, без одной туфли – и, обхватив живот руками, подвывает от смеха.  
Стив остался на позиции у духовки, рядом с источником писка. Продолжающегося. Лицо у него словно пытается изобразить семь выражений одновременно.  
\- Джимми! – смеется Лидия. – Ох, золотце.  
\- Опасность миновала? – спрашивает Олли.  
Нет. Писк продолжается.  
\- Баки. Бак. Это термометр, - придушенно говорит Роджерс. – Это. Индейка.  
И заливается высоким, громким смехом, отчего вновь не выдерживает Лидия.  
\- Ну я вас умоляю, - слышится с другой стороны дивана голос Олли.  
\- Баки! Чертова индейка готова! – согнувшись пополам от смеха, орет Роджерс.  
Писк продолжается.  
Да что происходит.  
Эстер трясется, прижатая к его груди. Барнс опускает взгляд: обеими ладонями она зажимает рот, очки съехали.  
Тоже смеется.  
Раздается щелчок, и писк прекращается. Тишина не сменяется взрывом. Только новыми смешками.  
Барнс встает и помогает подняться Эстер. Не встречаясь с ним взглядом, она приглаживает волосы и поправляет очки. Уголки ее рта все еще подрагивают.  
Олли растянулся на полу – пятнадцать волосин в разные стороны, сверху наискосок покоится диванная подушка. Барнс ставит его на ноги и кладет подушку на место.  
Роджерс и Лидия все еще смеются.  
С одной стороны, смех – признак позитивного эмоционального состояния. С другой стороны, Барнс чувствует себя идиотом, хотя еще и не до конца понял, почему. С третьей стороны, взрывного устройства и, соответственно, опасности, очевидно, нет. С четвертой стороны, индейка готовилась на несколько минут дольше необходимого и может быть испорчена.  
Нужно быть четвероногим, чтобы управиться со всеми аспектами ситуации. Желательно крошечным, вроде кошки Элеоноры, способным ненадолго спрятаться под кухонным столом.  
\- Ну, - произносит Олли, - уже и не вспомню, когда в последний раз лежал на полу.  
От этого Лидия срывается снова.  
Роджерс берет себя в руки достаточно для того, чтобы хоть вытащить индейку из духовки. Она приятного коричневого цвета, блестит и совершенно не похожа на брусок угля.  
Частота дыхания возвращается к базовому уровню.  
Оценка: чрезмерно острая реакция – порядка 9000000%.  
Кроме того, катясь по полу с Эстер в руках, он приложился правым плечом. У Лидии истерика, во взгляде у Олли до сих пор недовольство, а Роджерс избегает смотреть на него.  
Он что, испортил День Благодарения.  
Барнс поворачивается к Эстер.  
\- О, Джимми, ничего страшного.  
Роджеерс быстро подходит к нему. Барнс невольно вздрагивает. Ну, знаете, чтобы подлить в бочку дегтя еще ложечку.  
\- За что ты это принял, Бак?  
\- Взрывное устройство.  
\- О нет! – охает Эстер и берет его за руку.  
\- Совершенно закономерно, - говорит Лидия с пола.  
Что никак не может быть правдой – с чего бы тогда ей так смеяться.  
\- Надо нам было опробовать термометр заранее, чтобы это не стало для тебя неожиданностью, - произносит Роджерс.  
Теперь это кажется очевидным.  
Барнс пожимает не тем плечом и шипит от дискомфорта. Роджерс и Эстер тянутся к нему с одинаково обеспокоенными лицами. Достаточно близко стоит только Эстер.  
\- Ну что, на плечо приземлился, да?  
Барнс кивает.  
\- Хватит с тебя приключений. Садись, - говорит она, подталкивая его к дивану. – Будешь дежурным по футболу вместе с Олли.  
\- Но ужин не готов.  
\- Этим займемся мы со Стивом и Лидией.  
Только он один из хозяев дома, а нагружать гостей невежливо.  
\- Не спорь со мной, Джимми. Делай, как я говорю.  
Уровень болевых ощущений средний. Уровень социального дискомфорта высокий.  
Он делает, как говорят. Пока.

Барнс вновь прикладывается к закускам. Согласно информации в интернете, оливки отличаются высоким содержанием жиров и клетчатки – вероятно, поэтому они и действуют успокаивающе.  
\- Думаю, ты на меня, наверное, хорошо влияешь, Джимми, - произносит Олли во время рекламы.  
Барнс недоумевающе на него смотрит.  
\- От всех этих регулярных бросков туда-сюда старое сердце начинает работать на славу. Вычищает паутину из артерий.  
Человеческие тела не так устроены, Олли.  
Барнс передает ему крекер с кусочком сыра.

На кухне у Стива и женщин тише – без него, и это совершенно точно ни в коем случае не жуткая несправедливость. Лидия готовит салат, Эстер – брюссельскую капусту.  
\- Кто отыскал этот рецепт? Ни разу ее так не делала.  
\- Это все Баки, - отвечает Стив.  
\- Хм. Пахнет восхитительно.  
Женщины дают Стиву крайне противоречивый урок искусства приготовления подливы. Барнсу просто взорваться хочется от того, что он это пропускает. Она же так важна.  
Потом «Детройтские львы» выигрывают (отлично), хлеб и картофель появляются из духовки, распространяя такой запах, что все ахают, - и вот все готово для празднования Дня Благодарения.  
Они маневрируют вокруг стола. Кажется, все хотят сидеть рядом с Барнсом. Почему.  
\- Помолчи, Олли, вы полчаса вместе на диване сидели. Уступи теперь кому-нибудь другому, - говорит Эстер.  
\- Думаю, мне хватит выдержки взять на себя роль единственного взрослого человека в комнате, - произносит Лидия.  
Вот так Барнс и оказывается между Эстер и Роджерсом.  
\- Когда полагается говорить про вещи, - спрашивает он.  
И на него таращатся.  
Неужели эти люди не знают, как правильно отмечать День Благодарения. Он тут что, попал к альтернативно празднующим.  
\- Вещи, за которые мы благодарны, - поясняет он.  
\- Так серьезно делают? – удивляется Роджерс.  
\- О! – произносит Олли. – С самого детства не говорил. У нас было на манер застольной молитвы, перед едой, держась за руки.  
Так они и делают, хотя Роджерс пытается взяться за локоть Барнса, пока он не избавляется от слинга. Рука Роджерса по температуре примерно как печка. Забавно видеть, как маленькая морщинистая ладонь Олли теряется на фоне другой руки Стива.  
\- Дом твой, Стив, ты первый, - говорит Олли.  
Роджерс заливается краской и дважды прочищает горло.  
\- Э. Я очень благодарен за. Это, - произносит он, обводя их всех взглядом и почти, _почти_ улыбаясь рассветной улыбкой. – За все и всех в этой комнате. Просто. Это.  
Голос у него немного хриплый, и он чуть сжимает руку Барнса.  
\- За победу над крысами-домовладельцами! – кричит Олли, и они смеются. – За уютный Индюшкин День и надежду на то, что на следующей неделе «Львы» продуют.  
\- За то, что празднуем у Стива, и не пришлось продавать первые издания, и за то, что мы не взлетели на воздух, - говорит Лидия.  
Она подмигивает в ответ на свирепый взгляд от Барнса.  
\- Подумать только, какой выдался год, - произносит Эстер. – В прошлый раз были только мы трое да одна костлявая птичка…  
\- Помните, как Элеонора запрыгнула на стол и унеслась с целым крылышком? – смеется Лидия.  
\- А почему, по-твоему, ее здесь нет?  
Она сжимает металлические пальцы Барнса.  
\- Так лучше. Соглашусь со Стивом. Я благодарна за это.  
И вот уже все пялятся на него.  
Сам придумал, Барнс. Соберись, тряпка.  
\- У меня есть список, - говорит он, - хороших вещей. Поначалу хорошее не очень-то помнил. Первым в списке стал мокко.  
Смеются. Хорошо.  
\- Горячие ванны, плавленый сыр. То, что хорошо всегда, даже если операция сложная или случается что-то плохое. У меня есть список хороших вещей и список людей, которым можно о них рассказать. Вот за что я благодарен.  
И все немного шмыгают носом, а Роджерс обнимает его за плечи (ай), но прямо сейчас это не так уж плохо.  
Во всяком случае, если сравнивать с паникой, что была до этого.

Несмотря на все затруднения, для двух кретинов, понятия не имеющих о том, что вообще делают, и располагающих только тремя руками, «День Благодарения для чайников» оказывается великолепным пособием по приготовлению ужина. Все очень вкусно.  
Они едят, пока все не начинают стонать (даже Роджерс), а потом собираются перед телевизором, чтобы посмотреть, как очередная котокоманда («Пантеры») рвет в клочья не-котокоманду («Ковбоев»), как и полагается. Барнс с Лидией кладут ноги на кофейный столик и вытягиваются. Эстер отправляет Роджерса в дом напротив за кофеваркой, чтобы сварить горячий напиток к чизкейку. К третьей четверти Эстер и Олли видят десятый сон.  
\- Есть для него одеяло, Стивен? – спрашивает Лидия. – Дома бедняга все время мерзнет.  
Стив укрывает их с Эстер, и все бодрствующие тихо-тихо смотрят футбол.  
\- Понятия не имею, что происходит, - признается Барнс – не то чтобы ему не нравилось. Поле очень зеленое.  
\- Эта игра пониманию недоступна, - заявляет Лидия, - начиная с того, что называется футболом, но им почти совсем нельзя использовать ноги.  
\- Первый пример того, почему бейсбол лучше, - произносит Роджерс.  
\- Отказано, - отзывается Барнс.  
Забавно наблюдать за Роджерсом, который страшно возмущается, пытаясь при этом не разбудить спящих стариков.

Они наполняют контейнеры Старичков и в темноте провожают их до дома. За день в квартире Стива Олли порозовел и разулыбался. То, как быстро он затихает и начинает дрожать в убогом здании, тревожит. Барнс с Роджерсом немало отремонтировали, но сквознякам способствует сама конструкция здания.  
Это проблема, требующая решения.  
Несмотря на удовлетворение от успешно отмеченного праздника и одержанных котокомандами побед, мозг Барнса протестует против испытанного за день стресса, показывая во сне образы: взрывы, разлетающиеся тела, сумятицу и шум, от которых нет спасения.  
\- Баки!  
Барнс открывает глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть Стива, спрыгивающего со второго этажа, будто бешеный гимнаст.  
Хорошо, что на первом этаже тренажерный зал, не то от звука его приземления соседи снизу заработали бы сердечный приступ.  
Роджерс стоит над ним – тяжело дыша, сдвинув брови.  
\- Не сплю, - говорит Барнс.  
\- Кошмар, приятель?  
\- Да.  
\- Полночный перекус?  
Вообще-то, на часах 02:14, но.  
\- Да.  
Они делают крошечные сэндвичи из остатков от ужина и великолепного хлеба, самостоятельно испеченного с применением впечатляющих навыков приготовления пищи.  
В списке хороших вещей два новых пункта: сэндвич с остатками от ужина на День Благодарения и незамедлительная помощь в борьбе с кошмарами.  
Неплохой получился первый праздник.


	5. Проблемы с доверием

На следующий день после праздника пасмурно и ветрено. Сидеть на месте неприятно, так что Барнс одевается, как для бега, и за время прогулки Роджерс 34 раза обгоняет его. Побежал бы, чтобы вернуть попранное достоинство, но от этого растрясается плечо. Восстановление раздражает.  
Поначалу проносящийся мимо великан злит, но Роджерс так счастлив, что надолго Барнса не хватает. Счастье удовлетворяет требованиям операции.  
\- Привет, Бак! – при 56% обгонов говорит Роджерс. А также: «все в порядке?» (24%), «я слева» (14%), «ужасный денек, правда?» (3%) и «боже, тот чай будет бесподобен» (3%).  
Чай. Роджерс. Да ладно тебе.  
Барнс собирает данные, чтобы определить для себя, забавляет его реакция сотрудников «Старбакса» каждый раз, когда они с Роджерсом заходят вместе, или бесит: восторженные «приветы», подмигивание и комментарии вроде «хорошего денька, парни» и «приятного аппетита» тоном, предполагающим какие-то связанные с прикосновениями планы на день.  
С одной стороны, да ни за что. С другой стороны, от этого с лицом Стива происходят крайне забавные метаморфозы.  
Они минуют кофейню «Местоимение», выносное меню которого гласит: «Компенсируй вчерашние излишества с фраппе из ростков пшеницы, водорослей и капусты!»  
Люди будущего пьют траву.  
Отказано.  
\- Каждый раз иду мимо и думаю, что место приятное, пока не вижу блюдо дня, - произносит Роджерс.  
\- Согласен.  
Барнс читает выражение лица Роджерса: «до сих пор не верится, что ты за мной таскался, и однажды я тебе лицо разобью, но прямо сейчас денек слишком хорош для мордобоя».  
В этом отношении продолжающееся восстановление весьма кстати.  
Днем очередной визит наносит летучий Сэм. Барнс видит: тот все еще наблюдает. Все еще оценивает. Защищает Роджерса.  
Роджерс рассказывает летучему Сэму об инциденте с сигналом термометра. Брови летучего Сэма поднимаются и опускаются, и он сжимает губы.  
\- Как ты справился, Барнс? Потом, я имею в виду.  
\- Эстер назначила меня дежурным по футболу вместе с Олли. Олли сказал, что футбол обязателен. Ел закуски. Сосредоточился на возвращении к базовым показателям.  
\- Что подумал по этому поводу?  
Запрос неясен.  
\- Что я идиот.  
\- То есть расстроился?  
\- Нет.  
Летучий Сэм закатывает глаза и машет рукой. Кошмар, столько слов.  
\- Чрезмерно острая реакция. Это могло бы породить неловкость, не сделай Стив и Старички выбор в пользу смеха. Я плохо реагирую на неожиданности. Логичная реакция с учетом многолетнего опыта и нападения ГИДРЫ две недели назад.  
Летучий Сэм мотает головой.  
\- Как это у тебя получается?  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
\- Неизвестно.  
\- Как я уже говорил, - каждой порой источая самодовольство, встревает Роджерс, - Баки может все.  
Он ухмыляется.  
\- Потому что он упрямей загнавшего крысу бульдога.  
Это что, комплимент.  
Оценка: учитывая значительную упертость самого Роджерса, видимо, да.  
\- Спасибо.  
Роджерс с летучим Сэмом смеются. Хорошая работа, Барнс.  
Он вздыхает. Так точно.  
Впрочем, Барнс понимает: потребуется время и больше данных, чтобы летучий Сэм обрел покой. Слова его добры, но взгляд острый, как предполагает позывной.  
Летучий Сэм повидал много людей, восстанавливавшихся после физических и эмоциональных травм. Что он такое знает, чего не знают Барнс и Стив.  
\- Олли говорит, у меня боевое истощение, - сообщает Барнс.  
\- Теперь это называют ПТСР. Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство. Но да. Думаю, так и есть – после всего, что ты пережил.  
\- Могу я восстановиться.  
\- Баки, - произносит Стив.  
У летучего Сэма удивленный вид.  
\- Не знаю, Барнс. От многого зависит. Сколько усилий ты способен приложить. И я читал то твое дело, приятель. Кто знает, насколько поврежден мозг.  
Ответ не оптимален. Барнс распознает реакцию: досада.  
Что, если он вечно будет шарахаться от каждой тени и съеживаться от прикосновений. Если воспоминания останутся отделенными от сознания.  
Если Роджерс от всего этого устанет.  
Задание. Нужна помощь.  
Но задание молчит.  
\- Все нормально, Баки?  
Неизвестно. Чем характеризуется нормальность.  
\- Эй. Барнс, - говорит летучий Сэм.  
Он тянется к руке Барнса, но застывает, не прикоснувшись. Что Роджерс, конечно же, видит - и от чего, конечно же, хмурится.  
\- Эй, - повторяет летучий Сэм, - все по-разному восстанавливаются. Многое тебе подвластно. Просто не сдавайся, пока не найдешь то, от чего почувствуешь себя в безопасности.  
\- Вроде Старичков.  
Ответ, должно быть, хороший: на лице летучего Сэма проскальзывает улыбка.  
\- Точно. Вроде знаменитых Старичков, с которыми я до сих пор не познакомился. У тебя есть они и Стив. Стартовал уже лучше большинства.  
Это обнадеживает. Летучему Сэму известно многое, что уменьшает беспокойство.  
\- А ты у меня есть?  
Роджерс в полном восторге. Почему. Летучий Сэм просто выглядит удивленным.  
\- Ну, твоим психотепаревтом я быть не могу, приятель. С этикой проблема. Нельзя работать с тем, кого знаешь лично.  
\- Не хочу психотерапии.  
\- Барнс. Без нее никуда.  
Барнсу знакома психотерапия. Психотерапии следует избегать. Трудно поверить, что летучий Сэм может применять психотерапию. Он чересчур добр. Кроме того, ничто не говорило о наличии в здании ветеранского центра психотерапевтического оборудования, и после семинаров ни один из ветеранов не шатался при ходьбе, не кричал. Никто не выходил со свежими повязками. Это стандартные последствия психотерапии.  
\- Отказано.  
Летучий Сэм поднимает взгляд к потолку. Барнс делает то же самое: никаких изменений. Все те же вентиляционные трубы да бетон.  
\- Да, ладно, - сдается летучий Сэм. – Да, можешь звонить, говорить, если понадобится помощь.  
Говорить. Гадость какая.  
\- Сообщения лучше.  
У летучего Сэма очень подвижные брови.  
\- Как ты этой штукой текст набираешь?  
\- Сэм, - вмешивается Роджерс, будто для Барнса наличие металлической руки – неожиданность.  
\- У меня великолепная мелкая моторика, - пишет Барнс летучему Сэму и добавляет: - И обычно я делаю это правой рукой.  
У летучего Сэма сигналом о поступлении сообщения служит песня. Это не один из идущих в комплекте с телефоном рингтонов, то есть летучий Сэм добавил песню самостоятельно. Внушительные познания в технике. Хотел бы Барнс уметь лучше задавать вопросы.  
\- Стоп, - с улыбкой прочтя сообщение, говорит летучий Сэм, - откуда у тебя мой номер?  
\- Ну, - произносит Роджерс, - пойду позову всех ужинать!  
И делает рывок к двери.  
Большое тебе спасибо, Роджерс.  
\- Чувак обожает сбегать от неловких разговоров.  
Оценка: согласен на все 3000%.  
\- Так точно.  
Летучий Сэм смеется.  
\- Ладно, приятель, не буду спрашивать, откуда у тебя мой номер. Но вежливость требует спрашивать, хорошо?  
Этикет важен.  
\- Хорошо.  
Ужинать они отправляются в маленькое кафе в компании Старичков, у которых полученные в День Благодарения калории пошли прямиком в мозг, от чего Старички стали на 18% забавнее обычного. Лидия пересказывает историю о чрезмерно острой реакции Барнса – активно размахивая руками и преувеличивая.  
\- О, Лидия, да ведь не пронеслись же мы по воздуху, будто в боевике, - говорит Эстер.  
\- Вообще-то, вроде как пронеслись.  
Роджерс. Какое предательство.  
\- Небось еще и на плечо больное приземлился, да? – спрашивает летучий Сэм.  
\- Да.  
\- Вот так всегда. Словно вселенной обязательно пнуть лежачего.  
Судя по улыбкам, это шутка, но Барнс ее не понимает.  
Потом Эстер и Сэм сравнивают вчерашние меню. Семья у летучего Сэма, должно быть, огромна: было 17 блюд. Они испекли хлеб из кукурузы.  
Барнс столького не знает.  
\- Продолжай в том же духе, Барнс, - говорит летучий Сэм в конце дня, - начал ты хорошо.

Начал он хорошо, и множество мелочей свидетельствует о соответствии требованиям операции. На новую активность ГИДРЫ (пока) ничто не указывает, во взаимодействии с Роджерсом установился определенный порядок. В порядке этом многовато физических упражнений, но Барнс ничуть не удивлен. К плечу постепенно возвращается сила. Уровень болевых ощущений снижается.  
Роджерс проявляет не свойственное ему терпение. Задает по одному-два вопроса за раз. Многие начинаются со слов «а помнишь…»  
По большей части не помнит. Даже когда инструктаж загружает обрывки воспоминаний, они кажутся порой слишком личными и хрупкими, заговоришь – могут рассыпаться и растаять.  
Он часто пожимает плечами. Роджерс делает вид, что не расстраивается.  
Из-за холода и дождя они слишком много времени проводят в четырех стенах. Даже визиты к Старичкам не растянешь на целый день, а желание Барнса от заката до рассвета неподвижно сидеть в кресле с книгой Роджерс не разделяет. На пятые сутки после Дня Благодарения в уголках глаз у него пролегают морщины.  
А на это у Барнса времени нет. Приближается еще один, мать его, праздник. Информацию собрать надо.  
И потому он почти рад текстовому сообщению от рыжей: «РВП 4 мин».  
По крайней мере, точно внесет оживление.  
3,5 минуты спустя Барнс напрягается. Роджерс успевает лишь сказать: «Баки?» - прежде чем раздается дверной звонок, и вот он, успех: Барнс не достал ни единого ножа.  
\- Как плечо, Барнс? – интересуется она.  
\- Заживление прогрессирует.  
\- Отлично. Одолжу Стива на секундочку.  
Нет ни единой разумной причины разговаривать в ванной. Как они там вдвоем помещаются. Ей, наверное, на унитаз встать пришлось.  
И он же все равно слышит каждое слово, даже когда они шепчутся.  
\- Что ты пытаешься сказать, Наташа?  
\- Что даже святому Капитану Америке нужна передышка.  
\- Он не _обуза_.  
Что.  
\- Стив. Как насчет тебя?  
\- Я в полном порядке.  
\- За все время, что мы знакомы, в порядке ты был в общей сложности минут тридцать, и то без торта не обошлось.  
А какого торта.  
\- Ладно тебе.  
\- Иди пробегись, Стив.  
\- Только если Баки не будет против.  
\- Я не против! - кричит Барнс.  
В ванной воцаряется мертвая тишина. 20 секунд спустя дверь резко распахивается, и они выходят – оба с рассерженными лицами.  
Почему Романофф не смеется. Это не предвещает ничего хорошего.  
\- Уверен, Бак?  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
\- Не отключай телефон и надень серую толстовку.  
\- Господи, Бак.  
Но он слушается. Барнс вставляет наушник. Он дожидается, пока на первом этаже не хлопает ведущая на улицу дверь, прежде чем с глубоким вздохом взглянуть в лицо проблеме.  
\- Что.  
Романофф смотрит с удивлением.  
\- Мы остались одни, - говорит он. – Плохие новости?  
В голову приходит множество вариантов: новая ячейка ГИДРЫ, власти открыли на него охоту, очередная порция информации о совершенных в прошлом мерзостях. Сведения о бомбе у него в голове или баллоне с нервно-паралитическим газом в руке.  
Она хмурится.  
\- Нет, Барнс. С чего ты так подумал?  
\- Ты не смеешься. Обычно смеешься, пусть только внутренне.  
Она вздыхает и садится.  
\- Извини, Барнс. Просто не в настроении.  
О.  
\- Ладно.  
Они сидят так 75 секунд.  
\- Хочешь заняться выпечкой?  
Взгляд Романофф немного похож на тот, что бывает у наклоняющей голову кошки Элеоноры.  
\- С чего бы?  
\- Успокаивающее занятие. Упорядоченная последовательность шагов с четко определенным конечным результатом. Как чистка пистолетов. Но мое оружейное масло в доме напротив.  
Вот и ее скрытый смех. Хорошая работа, Барнс.  
Эх. Так точно.  
\- Ненавижу готовить, - заявляет она, - но посмотрю, как будешь готовить ты.  
\- Принято.  
Романофф сидит у кухонного острова и наблюдает. Она проверяет, но ничего от него не ждет. Ее задача – убедиться в том, что он не представляет опасности. Разумная задача.  
\- Арахисовое масло или шоколадная крошка.  
\- Почему не то и другое? – спрашивает она.  
Может, она и засранка, но засранка очень умная.  
Пока он смешивает ингредиенты, она обшаривает кухонные шкафчики Роджерса, искоса посматривая на то, как при каждом ее движении Барнс сдвигается так, чтобы до него нельзя было дотянуться. Она находит то, что разыскивала, и заваривает чай – две кружки, - отказывается от молока, сластит свой и садится вновь – на расстоянии 1,1 метра.  
Печенье с арахисовым маслом и шоколадной крошкой: одобрено.  
\- Думаю, нас готовили одни и те же люди, - произносит она так легко и беззаботно, что явственно чувствуется подвох.  
Она изворотлива, не как он, но прослеживается сходство в…  
Стоп.  
Нет, стоп.  
Утверждение: готовили одни и те же люди. Его готовила ГИДРА. Вывод: она также была в ГИДРЕ.  
Где Стив.  
Частота сердцебиения: плюс 32%. Частота дыхания: плюс 28%. В наличии оружия: 6 штук. Местоположение: кухня. Предметы, которые можно использовать как оружие: 43 штуки.  
\- Барнс, - с расстояния в 3,8 метра говорит женщина, - скажи, что у тебя там происходит.  
Внутренние узлы металлической руки напряжены. Пути отхода: входная дверь, окно гостиной, окно спальни. Бежать на запад, прочь от Старичков. Где Стив. Прочь от Старичков, спрятаться, перегруппироваться для определения местонахождения цели, защитить.  
Защитить цель. Защитить себя.  
\- Барнс, - произносит женщина и добавляет: - Солдат. Полный отчет.  
Задание не может прийти на помощь.  
\- Полный отчет.  
\- Получена новая оперативная информация, - докладывает солдат. – Предполагаемый союзник оказался бывшим противником. Вероятность агентурного проникновения…  
Вероятность неизвестна. Информация противоречива.  
\- Вероятность не определена. В возврате к ГИДРЕ отказано.  
Применение кода не зафиксировано. Он по-прежнему контролирует ситуацию. Варианты:   
1\. Запросить больше информации;  
2\. Сбежать;  
3\. Применить нож левее грудины между пятым и шестым ребрами.  
Он по-прежнему контролирует ситуацию. Выбор есть.  
\- Барнс, - говорит женщина с расстояния в 2,2 метра, - то, что ты сейчас делаешь. Что происходит внутри. Я тоже так делала.  
\- Вероятность агентурного проникновения.  
\- Нулевая, Барнс.  
Он вспоминает: женщина пыталась поддерживать покидавшего больницу Стива, хотя тот ее в два раза крупнее. Она не вмешалась, когда он расправлялся с криокамерой и креслом. Она поручила Зданию ДЖАРВИСУ оказывать ему поддержку.  
Она все еще здесь, на расстоянии 1,8 метра.  
Барнс кладет ножи, и Романофф расслабляется.  
\- Думала, ты знаешь, - произносит она. – Думала, ты прочитал все файлы ГИДРЫ, что я слила в интернет.  
Частота сердцебиения снижается. Частота дыхания снижается. Идентифицировано: туннельное зрение, тело в холодном поту.  
\- Помню только те, что о Стиве.  
\- Станет легче, - уверяет она, - привыкнешь запоминать, и перестанет требоваться столько усилий.  
Будет неплохо, если это правда.  
\- Спроси обо мне Стива. Он слишком многое опустит, но ему ты поверишь больше.  
\- Ладно.  
\- Барнс.  
Он заставляет себя посмотреть ей в глаза. У нее печальное лицо.  
\- Прости, - извиняется Романофф, словно это она тут только что ножами размахивала.  
Вдруг накатывает страшная усталость.  
Срабатывает таймер духовки. Барнс рад отвлечься, хотя к тому моменту, когда он заканчивает снимать теплое печенье с противней, дискомфорт в плече такой, что рука дрожит.  
\- Давай-ка сядем, - говорит Романофф. – Я возьму тарелку.  
В наушнике трещит голос Роджерса:  
\- Возвращаюсь, Баки.  
Барнс рассовывает ножи по местам.  
\- Ты хорошо справился, - произносит Романофф, когда они усаживаются на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга, а в центре кофейного столика, словно символ перемирия, оказывается тарелка с печеньем. – Держать себя в руках со временем тоже станет проще. Но и сейчас справился хорошо.  
Едва ли. Но, по крайней мере, оба остались живы. Роджерс расстроился бы, вернувшись с пробежки и обнаружив труп или два.  
\- Если все пойдет наперекосяк, ты дай знать, - говорит она. – Приду на выручку, если смогу.  
Никакого скрытого смеха в словах нет. Вместо этого вид у нее все еще печальный. Отчего печаль. Предположение: разочарована его агрессивным поведением. Добрый поступок с ее стороны – похвалить и предложить свою поддержку, несмотря на то, что Барнс не оправдал ожиданий.  
\- Спасибо, - отвечает он.  
Роджерс возвращается с пробежки со стаканом из «Старбакса», которого Барнс точно не заслуживает, но жест так добр, что глаза щиплет. Частота сердцебиения возвращается к базовому уровню. Частота дыхания – тоже.  
\- Кто печенье сделал? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
Тон голоса свидетельствует о радости.  
\- Естественно, Барнс. Мою выпечку тебе лучше не пробовать.  
\- Ну и ну, может, тебе стоит почаще заходить и отправлять меня бегать.  
Только если больше не будет таких неприятных эпизодов.  
А, все равно наверняка откажется.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, Стив, - отвечает она.  
Романофф – очень загадочный человек.  
\- И еще кое-что, - произносит она, когда Роджерс уходит в душ, - в этом районе на каждом углу безопасники Старка.  
\- Старка?  
Не собирался говорить вслух. Но серьезно. Старка?  
\- Расскажу ему, как ты удивился, он будет в возмущении, - ухмыляется она. – Ты больше не единственный, кто заботится о Стиве. Ничего страшного, если выкроишь минутку и позаботишься о самом себе.  
\- Насколько они хороши.  
Смеется.  
\- Тебе чертовски трудно угодить, Барнс. Попроси у ДЖАВИСА их график. Но, думаю, ты одобришь. Вокруг Винегар-Хилла расставлена довольно надежная сеть. Пару одиночек уже поймали.  
Дерьмо.  
\- Задачи.  
\- Один только вел наблюдение. Другой был вооружен до зубов – полуавтоматическими стволами с экспансивными пулями.  
А он даже не знал. Сколько их еще будет.  
Она сказала «поймали», Барнс.  
\- Прости, - говорит она, - подумала, для тебя это будет хорошая новость. Знать, что у тебя есть отряд поддержки.  
Отряд поддержки, о котором он ни черта не знает. Кто их готовил? Насколько они опытны? Кто проводил отбор?  
\- Не смотри на меня так, Барнс. Может, о Старке ты невысокого мнения, но этих людей выбирала лично Мария Хилл. Вы еще не встречались, но ты будешь от нее в восторге. Она жуткая.  
Человек, которого считает жутким Вдова, _возможно_ , способен подобрать приемлемую охрану.  
\- Да просто узнай у ДЖАРВИСА, - произносит Романофф. – Господи, какой же ты зануда.

\- О да, сержант, - позже звучит в наушнике голос Здания ДЖАРВИСА, - я буду рад предоставить вам личные дела и график. Полагаю, вы одобрите выбор мисс Хилл. Мы делаем все возможное, чтобы помочь вам восстановиться, обеспечив вашу с капитаном безопасность.  
И все действительно организовано. Неплохо. Барнс отправляет пару текстовых сообщений касательно пустых зданий и того жутковатого переулка у доков, и маршруты патрулирования обновляются почти в режиме реального времени. Личный состав – отставные военные, полицейские и один бывший воспитатель из детского сада (в прошлом моссадовец).  
Здание Старичков входит в их список особого контроля.  
Кто это, Старк. Или Романофф. Или та Хилл, которую он ни разу не видел. Они защищают Стива, его и даже Старичков, ничего не прося взамен.  
Это. «Приятно» - неподходящее слово. Это порождает нерешительность. Он не понимает, но иметь отряд поддержки всегда хорошо.  
Барнс надеется, что они успеют вовремя, если опасность будет представлять он сам. А пока – выравнивает частоту дыхания и принимается за предложенную летучим Сэмом задачу: определение параметров, вызывающих чувство защищенности.


	6. О деревьях и брюках

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По времени действия совпадает с первой главой второй части: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4448129/chapters/10106222

Календарь распланирован неэффективно. Какой смысл впихивать большие праздники так близко один к другому. Столько задач нужно выполнить. А Роджерс вообще не торопится. Проходит первое декабря, но ни украшениями, ни покупкой подарков, ни заменой плейлистов на соответствующие празднику даже и не пахнет.  
Даже в продуктовом магазине, где из динамиков доносится песня о смехе и украшении стен ветвями вечнозеленых растений, а Барнс демонстративно пялится на стенд со снэками в красно-зеленой упаковке, Роджерс произносит только:  
\- Хочешь что-то оттуда – бери. Не тянет тут весь день стоять.  
Последней каплей для Барнса становится открытка от Старка. Она такая огромная, что едва помещается в почтовом ящике, а когда Роджерс ее открывает, на ботинки ему высыпается пугающее количество бумажных снежинок.  
\- Какого дьявола? – говорит Роджерс и продолжает: - Черт, рождественская вечеринка у Тони. Видимо, придется пойти для поддержания командного духа. Прекрасно.  
Барнс протягивает руку к открытке. Очень вычурная: с серебристым тиснением и изображениями на плотной бумаге. В приглашении пропечатано имя Роджерса, а сбоку угловатым почерком черной ручкой приписано: «+1 зловещий бойфренд».  
Что.  
\- Тебе идти не обязательно, Баки. Более того, очень не советую. Ну разве что любишь толпы и громкую музыку.  
Похоже на отличный способ спровоцировать кататонический ступор или вспышку агрессии с участием ножей.  
\- Отказано.  
\- Угу, так я и думал. «Зловещий бойфренд». Господи, Тони.  
Старк явно питает к Барнсу негативные чувства. Понятно, хоть и представляет собой проблему.  
Тем не менее, вид Роджерса, стряхивающего блестки с обуви, высвобождает пару слов.  
\- Когда мы поставим елку.  
С чего такое удивление, чемпион?  
\- Хочешь елку?  
Что.  
Естественно, хочу. С огоньками. И подарками. Подарки в списке хороших вещей, Стив, что тебя не устраивает.  
\- Ты не хочешь.  
\- Ну не знаю, Баки. Не много ли суеты ради одного-единственного дня.  
И инструктаж _в бешенство приходит_. Барнс раньше не знал, что инструктаж может испытывать чувства, но от его ярости мозг будто раскаляется, и образы сменяются так стремительно, что приходится присесть на пол у почтовых ящиков, прямо в кучу конфетти.  
\- Баки?  
• они с крошечным малышом Стивом стоят бок о бок, уставившись на гору игрушек на освещенной витрине  
• поставленная в кастрюлю облезлая ветвь с висящими на ней вырезанными из газеты сезонными украшениями и маленькими рисунками и ярко-красным носком на верхней веточке  
• амбар, перевернутое корыто, утыканное пугающим количеством свечных огарков, Роджерс, с улыбкой до ушей достающий свежий хлеб, бутылку бренди и половину самого настоящего окорока. Радость. Ясный тенор поющего Дернье.  
\- Баки? Что такое?  
Барнс снизу вверх сверлит его взглядом и позволяет ярости инструктажа окрасить голос.  
\- Стив. Да ты _обожаешь_ Рождество, козлина.  
Стив тоже садится.  
Упс, мы что, переборщили. У него глаза блестят.  
\- Ты это помнишь?  
Барнс описывает картинки.  
\- Баки. Ничего себе. Я не. Ничего себе.  
Роджерс ерошит волосы, тяжко вздыхает и смотрит в потолок.  
Приятно знать, что и ему иногда требуется минутка, чтобы сочинить ответ.  
\- И вправду обожал, - говорит он. – Господи, да это одни из моих лучших воспоминаний. Как мы делили апельсины и мятные палочки, чтобы узнать, кто на дольше растянет.  
Инструктаж сообщает: всегда, всегда Стив. А то, что оставалось, разламывал пополам, чтобы поделиться с человеком-по-имени-Баки.  
\- Как шли домой после рождественского ужина с твоей родней – в кои-то веки в новеньких носках без единой дырки, с коробками остатков от твоей мамы, которых хватало, чтобы несколько дней есть как короли.  
Он смотрит на Барнса. И как это у его лица получается одновременно выражать такую радость и такую печаль.  
\- В сорок четвертом на Рождество ты добыл настоящие шелковые чулки довоенного производства. Мог обменять на пол своего веса в еде или выпивке, а вместо этого отдал мне для Пег.  
Он заливается краской и прочищает горло.  
\- Она была им, э, очень рада.  
Хорошая работа, человек-по-имени-Баки. Очень щедро.  
\- Это было последнее Рождество, Бак. Ты, я и Пег. Двадцать восьмого декабря была операция с поездом Золы.  
О. Стив.  
\- Провел пару месяцев, стирая ГИДРУ с лица земли – как я думал, - а в марте отправился в океан. И тут же оказался здесь. Среди кучки незнакомцев. Просто все это казалось таким шумным и пошлым. Желания праздновать не было. Что праздновать-то?  
\- Что ты делал.  
Роджерс пожимает плечами. Барнса жест не обманывает. Это не безразличие. Это отстранение от сильных эмоций. Сам часто плечами пожимает.  
\- Сидел дома. Заказывал пиццу. Пытался найти по телевизору какой-нибудь нерождественский фильм.  
Не соответствует параметрам проведения операции. Но причинение Стиву боли, настаивая на том, чтобы праздновать, тоже не соответствует. Что будет верным.  
\- Может, встанем с пола? – спрашивает Стив.  
\- Хорошо.  
Барнс тщательно отряхивается, но подозревает, что бумажные снежинки на заднице все равно остались.  
Они поднимают пакеты с продуктами и проходят вверх по лестнице. Парадокс в процессе проведения операции. Проигнорировать праздник – значит упустить возможность испытать радость. Но заставлять Роджерса праздновать неэтично.  
\- Правда хочешь елку? – спрашивает Роджерс, когда они разбирают продукты.  
Еще одно живое растение в квартире – с огоньками и праздничными украшениями. Эстетически красиво.  
\- Да.  
\- День Благодарения тебя, кажется, напряг, Бак.  
Напряжение – логичная реакция на новый опыт, пусть даже и приятный.  
\- Но было хорошо.  
Роджерс слегка расслабляется.  
\- Правда?  
\- Да.  
\- Ладно, Баки. Можем купить елку.

Оценка: крайне приятное занятие. Они идут на северо-восток, пока не находят уставленный хвойными деревьями пятачок на углу. Запах висит в воздухе, наполняя голову несовместимыми образами: холода и снега, света горящей свечи, надежного укрытия.  
\- Я иногда залезал на сосны? – спрашивает он.  
\- Да, Бак. Чтобы лучше видеть. Сто раз спасал наши задницы с верхушек.  
Хорошо.  
Приятно стоять среди деревьев, пусть и на холоде.  
\- Ну ладно, Бак, ты главный. Маленькую и благоразумную или здоровенную и невероятную?  
И ему, кажется, нравится ходить за Барнсом по пятачку. Руки в карманах куртки, улыбка до ушей.  
Роджерс – супергерой, а для Барнса это, по сути, первое Рождество, так что елка должна соответствовать. Он вытаскивает их в проход для проверки. Людям без высокомощной металлической руки, должно быть, трудновато хорошенько встряхивать каждую.  
\- Может, на тротуаре их все разложишь?  
О, Роджерс, заскучал?  
Мысль о чудовище в 2,7 метра высотой заманчива. Потолки в квартире у Роджерса позволяют. Но есть одна – чуть выше полутора метров в высоту и более метра в обхвате – настолько свежая, что иголки мягкие.  
Планы и логика при проведении операций важны. Они помогают сосредоточиться. Но и инстинкту есть место. Инстинкт – это часть, залегающая глубже сознания, которая все видит, которая может предсказать верное решение, даже если оно не очевидно.  
(Задание. Пожалуйста, вернись.)  
Инстинкт говорит, что эта маленькая – верный выбор.  
\- Эта.  
\- Хорошая елочка, Бак.  
\- Да.  
Барнс платит наличными из баула. Приятно воспользоваться украденными у ГИДРЫ деньгами для покупки чего-то, чье единственное предназначение – приносить радость.  
Еще шесть минут уходит на спор о белых и разноцветных гирляндах. И хотя да, разноцветные веселее, аргумент веский, но белые зато благороднее, заткнись, Роджерс.  
Они ставят елку в восточной части квартиры, чтобы ее было видно из окон Эстер и Лидии.  
\- Нормально, Роджерс?  
Это не рассветная улыбка. Но все равно хорошая.  
\- И даже лучше.

Многое помогает отвлечься и не зацикливаться на реакции на Романофф. И индейку. Хорошо снова бегать (но почему же каждый день-то, блядь). Теперь, когда он о них знает, хорошо высматривать охрану. Чтобы их распознать, приходится даже слегка поднапрячься. Хочется познакомиться с этой Хилл.  
Барнс надеется, что охранникам приказано стрелять на поражение, если у него сорвет крышу.  
«Как доверять», - пишет он летучему Сэму.  
«Практиковаться. Не спешить».  
А однажды утром Роджерс спускается со второго этажа в штанах с овечками, и Барнс чувствует, как расслабляются несколько внутренних его частей. Барнс понимает, что пялится, но ничего не может с собой поделать. От одного взгляда на них с этими их глупыми пушистыми овечками спокойнее становится. На минуту становится не страшно, что молчит задание, ведь есть помощь штанов с овечками.  
Информация важная, особенно на следующий день, когда они обсуждают поездку в Манхэттен за елочными украшениями, и Барнс срывается при упоминании друга Роджерса, доктора Бэннера, хоть тот и оказывается не режущим-и-колющим или делающим-головную боль-и-коды доктором, а кем-то иным.  
Распсиховался бы он, будь на Роджерсе штаны с овечками. Требуется больше данных.  
Они наносят визит Бэннеру, который оказывается не только спокойным, дружелюбным человеком, но и зеленым существом Халком – тем, кому следует быть на острие атаки на всех операциях Мстителей _вместо_ Стива.  
Они смотрят подготовленную Старком квартиру. Вот где показывается лучшее в характере Старка – в хорошо освещенном, удобном пространстве с великолепным видом на Центральный парк и мебелью, напоминающей о прошлом, при этом до предела доводя удобство. Такое пафосное проявление доброты.  
Барнс отправляется искать ванну, о которой говорил Роджерс еще до контакта. Он помнит желание посмотреть на ванну супергеройского размера. Она и впрямь очень большая. Он ложится. И может вытянуться. Приятно было бы лежать в горячей воде. Стоять под душем неплохо, если в вода по температуре близка к кипятку, но полежать в этой ванне было бы достойно включения в список хороших вещей.  
\- Вижу, ванна тебе нравится, - замечает Роджерс.  
\- Так точно. Приятное место. Добрый поступок со стороны Старка – создать его для тебя.  
\- Можешь представить, что живешь здесь?  
\- Никак нет. Ранее произведенные наблюдения показали, что мне здесь не рады.  
\- Более чем уверен, что мистер Старк еще может изменить свое мнение по данному вопросу, - произносит в ухе Здание ДЖАРВИС, - а я был бы весьма рад, войди вы с капитаном в число моих жильцов.  
А Роджерс одновременно говорит:  
\- Уверен, если хочешь, мы можем его переубедить.  
\- Спасибо, - отвечает Барнс – в основном Зданию ДЖАРВИСУ.  
Роджерс подозрительно щурит глаза, будто зная, в чем дело.  
\- Прогуляемся, - предлагает он.  
Они идут в шикарный универмаг, настолько набитый людьми, что Барнса прошибает пот. Совершенно не скрывающиеся безопасники, последовавшие за ними от Здания ДЖАРВИСА, недалеко, но против толпящихся вокруг людей они не помощники. Людей, наступающих ему на ноги. Задевающих руки и спину.  
А при нем всего пять ножей.  
\- Погоди, - говорит Роджерс и тянет Барнса в сторону за рукав.  
Они проскальзывают в узкое пространство между двумя рядами елок, где слишком тесно, чтобы ходили люди. Все еще окружен, но уже пластиком и мишурой.  
Положительное изменение.  
\- Лучше?  
\- Да.  
Барнс вытирает лицо носовым платком. В провожающих платок глазах Роджерса читается отчаянное желание, которому не суждено сбыться.  
Обнаруживается елка в стиле Мстителей. На ней, помимо всего прочего, висят крошечные головы Старка и щиты. Умора.  
\- Даже не вздумай, Баки.  
Барнс украдкой кладет один щит в карман.  
В остальном же они набирают разнообразных красных, зеленых и серебристых украшений из корзин, стоящих на полу вокруг деревьев. Приятный перерыв перед тем, как протолкнуться назад, к кассам, чтобы заплатить. Жмущиеся со всех сторон тела так отвлекают, что Барнс нечаянно крадет украшение в виде щита.  
Ну. Разговор будет – закачаешься.  
Когда они выходят из магазина, Барнсу вспоминаются слова летучего Сэма о вещах, усиливающих чувство защищенности. Поезд F в их число не входит.  
\- Роджерс. Голодный?  
\- Э, да.  
Толпы на тротуаре самым приятным образом расступаются перед парой быстро идущих широкоплечих, длинноногих мужчин, что позволяет в кратчайший срок добраться до японского ресторана.  
\- «Счастливый карп», - сомневающимся тоном читает Роджерс, - похоже на какую-то дыру.  
\- Относись к «Карпу» с уважением, Стив, - отвечает Барнс, открывая дверь.  
\- Что?  
\- Привет! – кричит старик, когда Барнс заходит и занимает свое место за стойкой. – Где ты пропадал? Рождество скоро. Как прикажешь подарок дочке покупать, если посетители деньги не несут?  
На душе у Барнса уже настолько спокойнее, что он даже слегка улыбается.  
Роджерс усаживается рядом. Старик присматривается к нему, хлопает глазами и присматривается снова.  
\- У меня за стойкой сидит Капитан Америка, - констатирует он.  
\- Так точно, сэр, Стив Роджерс, - Профессиональным Голосом подтверждает Роджерс и протягивает руку.  
Старик, активно хлопая глазами, жмет ее и робко отвечает:  
\- Тоширо Хаяши.  
Он хмурит брови и шлепает Барнса по руке полотенцем.  
\- Ты! Такой страшный верзила – и привел ко мне в ресторан Капитана Америку.  
Он машет указательным пальцем в направлении Барнса.  
\- Вот знал, что ты мне нравишься.  
Ощущение защищенности: достигнуто. Барнс улыбается пошире.  
\- Заказ обычный?  
\- Да.  
\- Баки, - встревает Роджерс, - у тебя обычный заказ есть?  
\- Так точно. Хороший.  
Вместо того, чтобы врезать, Роджерс пьет чай. Молодец, Роджерс. Затем появление супа побуждает его отбросить мысли о скрытном наблюдении и возражениях по этому вопросу.  
К концу ланча Барнс восстанавливает душевное равновесие, а Роджерс проявляет надлежащую признательность в отношении еды и персонала «Счастливого карпа». Он фотографируется со всеми Хаяши (отцом, дочерью и внуком) и оставляет автограф на меню.  
\- Я-то все за тебя волновался, Баки, а ты тем временем заводил дружбу со всеми стариками Нью-Йорка.  
Большое преувеличение. Но из пожилых людей и в самом деле выходят исключительные офицеры поддержки. Особенно в плане еды.  
\- Кстати, о стариках, - крайне подозрительно ерзая, продолжает Роджерс, - я беспокоюсь за Олли. То есть за Эстер и Лидию тоже, но в основном за Олли.  
\- Холод причиняет ему беспокойство.  
\- Да, Бак. Я помню, каково это. Как это выматывает – когда все не можешь согреться.  
Барнс это видит – ознобыши на руках, как Олли всегда засыпает на диване у Стива. Бледное лицо, указывающее на нездоровье. Он помнит раздражение и неудобство, постоянно напоминавшие о себе до приобретения достаточно теплой одежды.  
\- Как им помочь.  
На лице Роджерса появляется лукавое выражение.  
\- Покажу кое-что, когда придем домой.  
Они возвращаются в квартиру и оставляют пакеты с украшениями. Затем Роджерс кивает в сторону, и они проходят по коридору до соседней квартиры.  
Роджерс перебирает связку ключей и открывает дверь.  
Интересно.  
В квартире пусто. Она больше, чем у Роджерса, с двумя спальнями на втором этаже, отделенными стеной для большего уединения, со второй ванной и дополнительной кладовой под второй спальней.  
Откуда у Роджерса ключ.  
\- В общем, хоть я и не знал, что ты слушаешь каждое слово и ходишь за мной по пятам, - язвительно кривя губы, говорит Роджерс, - то, что ты где-то неподалеку, до меня дошло, - спасибо скрученным плохим парням во дворе у Сэма. Переехав, я вроде как подумал, что, если рядом устроить пустое пространство, ты можешь оказаться там.  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Как в мышеловке.  
Ну спасибо тебе, придурок.  
Квартирка в сто раз лучше, чем та, что в развалюхе через дорогу. Но блядь, Стив, нельзя же _следить_ с точки, не имеющей выходящих на объект окон. Я что, похож на полного идиота.  
\- Надо было положить приманку – арахисовое масло, - советует Барнс.  
Роджерс закатывает глаза, но мысль его явно забавляет.  
\- В общем, я подумал. Если хочешь переехать в Манхэттен. Если хочешь. Можем все уладить. Попробовать убедить Старичков переселиться сюда, где им будет комфортнее. Олли в мою квартиру, Эстер с Лидией сюда.  
Сюда, где домовладелец – корпорация с хорошей репутацией, а не мешок дерьма с криминальными связями. И где нормально закрывается входная дверь.  
\- И безопаснее.  
\- Да, и безопаснее.  
Но уехать отсюда. Жить в Манхэттене с его толкучкой.  
\- Подумай об этом, Бак.  
Когда вечно бодрствуешь и взаимодействуешь с людьми, пищи для размышлений полно.  
\- Хорошо.  
Украшенная елка очень красива. Обнаружив стянутый щит, Роджерс, как и ожидалось, долго и нудно вещает. Да плевать, Роджерс, поезд ушел. Барнс вешает щит в самом центре.  
Роджерс его не снимает.  
Победа.

Итак, оба принимаются за списки тем для размышлений. Барнсу куда тяжелее. В его списке:  
• комфорт и здоровье Старичков  
• следует ли переехать в Манхэттен, чтобы Старичкам стало комфортнее и здоровее  
• какие всем купить подарки  
• как купить подарки, если один он бывает ровно столько, сколько необходимо для отправления естественных потребностей и личной гигиены  
• что станет следующим поводом для неуместно острой реакции  
В списке Роджерса:  
• посещение вечеринки у Старка  
Несправедливо, вот только Барнс устроил так, чтобы в тот вечер ужинать и смотреть рождественское кино к нему пришли Старички и кошка Элеонора. Будет прекрасно, и Роджерс правильно делает, расстраиваясь, что его вместо этого ждут шампанское, фуршет и миллион желающих поболтать.  
\- А вечер кино ну никак не перенести? Мог бы пойти на вечеринку со мной.  
Без вариантов.  
\- Мне жаль, приятель.  
\- Не жаль тебе.  
Неа.  
Крайне забавно слушать стоны Роджерса по поводу вечеринки, будто он и не взрослый, самостоятельный человек вовсе.  
\- Боже, еще и смокинг надевать.  
Роджерс во фраке. Бесподобно.  
\- Покажи-ка.  
\- Что? Зачем?  
Здесь, кажется, уместно будет что-нибудь невежливое.  
\- Ты представляешь этот дом. Нужно убедиться, что и меня заодно идиотом не выставишь.  
Роджерс пытается сделать раздраженное лицо, но для этого чересчур доволен.  
Смокинг ужасен.  
\- Это. Что.  
Не делай вид, что удивлен, Роджерс, ты не настолько тупой.  
\- А что не так? Нормальный смокинг.  
\- Приятель. Ты ходишь в футболках из отдела для младенцев. С какой стати на тебе костюм, сшитый под слона?  
\- Не хожу я в детских футболках, Баки. Просто не люблю, когда бегу, и по бокам что-то колышется, ты не…  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Прошу прощения?  
\- Я за подкреплением. Не смей снимать это чудовище, пока не вернусь.  
\- Чудовище?  
Так точно, приятель. Эта хрень как минимум размера на три велика. Парень три года как вернулся в мир, и кто же о нем заботился?  
Да никто.  
В доме напротив Барнс, перескакивая через ступеньки, взлетает по лестнице и останавливается ровно на столько, чтобы Эстер успела пропищать полслога и открыть дверь.  
\- Шить умеешь?  
\- Нет, Джимми. Кажется, Лидия шьет.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он успевает преодолеть половину расстояния до второго этажа, когда Эстер перекрикивает протестующие вопли кошки Элеоноры:  
\- Все в порядке?  
\- Портняжный кризис.  
Лидии достаточно любопытно, чтобы стремительнее, чем он когда-либо раньше видел, направиться к маленькой сумочке с цветочным узором.  
\- Матерь божья, - говорит она при виде стоящего посреди гостиной в великанском смокинге Стива.  
\- Лидия, - просит Роджерс, - не могла бы ты сказать Баки, что с этой штукой все в полном порядке?  
\- Ох, Стивен, - отвечает она, - ты точно хочешь услышать от меня такую вот ложь? Ты точь-в-точь малыш в папином костюме.  
Ха, Лидия.  
Роджерс сдувается. От этого смокинг еще сильнее напоминает намотанные на тело черные шторы.  
\- Так плохо?  
\- Ужасно, - сообщает ему Барнс.  
Смотреть, как Лидия командует Стивом, почти так же весело, как делать это самому. Дама она высокая, плотного телосложения, но все равно похожа на птицу, пытающуюся помыкать конем.  
Олли с Эстер не упускают возможность сунуть нос в чужие дела – они звонят в дверь четыре минуты спустя, как раз дав Лидии время поставить дергающегося и кривящегося Роджерса на стул и начать делать мелом отметки на его брюках.  
\- Бог мой, сынок, кто это уговорил тебя такое надеть? – поражается Олли.  
\- Четыре раза надевал, никто ни слова не сказал. Не может все быть так уж плохо, - бурчит Роджерс.  
\- У них от горя язык не поворачивался, - шепчет Эстер.  
Бедный Роджерс.  
Лидия три дня работает над костюмом. Всякий раз, как они видятся, она шьет, бубня себе под нос на разных языках.  
В день вечеринки у Старка Барнс целый день готовит закуски и переставляет с места на место купленный для кошки Элеоноры лоток, пытаясь достичь оптимального соотношения легкодоступности и уединения. Он взбивает диванные подушки и кладет рядом одеяла на случай, если кому пожилому ненароком захочется вздремнуть.  
\- Хотел бы я остаться здесь, - говорит Роджерс, - у вас веселее будет.  
\- Да.  
\- Спасибо за сочувствие, Бак.  
Старички приходят в 17:30 с костюмом Стива, несколькими бутылками вина и завывающей в плетеной корзинке кошкой. Кошка Элеонора выпрыгивает из корзинки, издает последний вопль и бросается под диван.  
\- Не беспокойся, Джимми, - говорит Эстер, - ей просто нужна пара минут, чтобы привыкнуть.  
Барнс приготовился к ее дискомфорту. Он кладет на пол перед диваном шерстяную мышку, два шарика из мишуры и четыре «хрустящие рыбные вкусняшки для здоровья зубов».  
\- Вконец ее избалуешь.  
Кто бы говорил, Олли. Барнс припас целую банку фаршированных голубым сыром оливок – для него одного.  
Роджерс произносит неплохую речь, благодаря Лидию за потраченные усилия. А 2,5 минуты спустя, нахмурившись, выглядывает из-за двери ванной.  
\- Э, Лидия. По-моему, с ушивкой ты перестаралась.  
\- Ой, вот тебе на, - сухо отвечает она, - дай-ка взглянуть.  
\- Только не смейтесь, - выходя, говорит Роджерс.  
Ну наконец-то на этого парня надели брюки по размеру.  
\- Боже. Правый, - произносит Эстер – так, словно того и гляди сознание потеряет.  
Олли шумно прочищает горло.  
\- Нет, похоже, получилось идеально, - констатирует Лидия. – Повернись-ка.  
Эстер пищит. Щеки у нее розовые-розовые.  
Барнс клянется себе никогда больше не носить никакие штаны, кроме облегающих.  
\- И пиджак.  
Лидия помогает Стиву надеть его – теперь приталенный и с рукавами, больше не висящими ниже костяшек пальцев. В смокинге Роджерс кажется еще выше и шире в плечах, чем когда на нем боевая экипировка.  
\- По-моему, надо спеть «Прекрасную Америку».  
\- Эстер! Господи.  
\- Ну, Стив, я не мерзкий извращенец, в отличие от некоторых в этой комнате, но должен сказать, что выглядишь ты очень неплохо.  
\- Спасибо, Олли. Так что, дом не опозорю?  
\- Сойдет.  
Барнс берет с кофейного столика пластинку с жучками-липучками от Здания ДЖАРВИСА и, нисколько не таясь, снимает один и прикрепляет к лацкану пиджака.  
\- Баки. Серьезно?  
Что за вопрос.  
Последние полчаса Стив жалуется на то, что приходится идти на вечеринку, Олли жалуется на пожирающих Стива глазами Эстер с Лидией, а те хихикают.  
Но это ничего. Кошка Элеонора показывается из-под дивана, чтобы съесть вкусняшки. Барнс кладет еще.  
\- Развлекайся, - напутствует он, когда за Роджерсом приезжает машина.  
Роджерс делает страшное лицо, будто понимает, что над ним издеваются.  
Упс.  
Вечер проходит великолепно. За закусками Олли учит Барнса играть в криббидж, а во время ужина из-под дивана вылезает кошка Элеонора. Она все обнюхивает, проходит по спинке дивана и заваливается набок посреди комнаты.  
За едой Барнс слушает трансляцию с вечеринки – спасибо усилению сигнала от Здания ДЖАРВИСА.  
\- С Рождеством, дамы, Роджерс не в своем мешке! – произносит Старк и добавляет: - От Пеппер держись подальше.  
\- О, ну прекрасно. Осталось только, чтобы Тор явился, и вообще весь мир забудет о моем существовании. Как обычно.  
Знакомый голос. Парень со стрелами, друг Романофф. Тогда ответный женский смех может быть ее. Смеется вслух. Чудеса да и только.  
Другой женский голос:  
\- Ну и ну, Стив Роджерс, что за _бесстыдный_ вид. Стой смирно, лапать буду.  
Что.  
\- Мария. Хватит, - говорит Роджерс.  
\- Да спокойно, я же не серьезно. То есть товар-то пощупаю, но это не серьезно. Я же тебя как тростинку сломаю, сам знаешь.  
Эта Мария Хилл становится все интереснее и интереснее. Барнс никак не решит, хочет он ее убить или заполучить в качестве лучшего друга.  
(Лучшего после Стива, задание. Я помню.)  
Бедный Роджерс, застрял в переполненной комнате с дрянной музыкой и бесконечными светскими разговорами. Уделяй он хоть какое-нибудь внимание болтовне в наушнике, уснул бы от беспредельной скуки. А пока Барнс узнает ценную информацию.  
\- Сегодняшний фильм и прочие фильмы из каталога вы можете приобрести онлайн на нашем интернет-сайте, - произносит диктор, и Олли отвечает на это:  
\- Боже, благослови интернет-магазины. Насколько же лучше, чем когда приходилось ходить туда-сюда в поисках нужного, а потом тащить домой.  
\- Не говоря уже о всех этих редких книгах в других городах, - добавляет Лидия.  
Вот и решение его проблемы с приобретением подарков.  
\- Как это делается.  
Пока на экране дрейфующий в океане несчастный моряк неблагоразумно решает помечтать о деликатесах, Олли открывает интернет-сайт и показывает, как искать товары, вводить номер кредитной карты и делать заказ.  
В современном мире можно прожить всю жизнь, ни разу не выйдя из дому. Гениально. Разумеется, у восставших из мертвых тайных бывших убийц официальных документов нет – соответственно, нет и привязанных к счетам карт.  
Однако он знает номера множества банковских счетов ГИДРЫ – источников вспомогательных средств, которые всегда были частью первоначального оперативного инструктажа. И у него есть офицер поддержки, вероятно, способный достать эти деньги.  
\- Безусловно, сержант, - отвечает на его текстовое сообщение Здание ДЖАРВИС. – Потребуется немного времени, чтобы обеспечить невозможность проследить снятые средства.  
Шесть минут спустя телефон Барнса вибрирует, оповещая о поступлении сообщения от Здания ДЖАРВИСА: «Вы стали владельцем около семнадцати миллионов долларов, ранее принадлежавших ГИДРЕ».  
Это. Куда больше, чем ожидалось.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, сержант. Средства прошли путем настолько запутанным, что я едва смог проследить самого себя. Я оставил на каждом счету по 3,14 единицы в соответствующей валюте. Мне показалось уместным сделать заявление.  
Это уж точно.  
\- Ты настоящий друг, здание, - пишет Барнс.  
\- И рад им быть.  
Здание ДЖАРВИС отправляет ему номер счета и поддельные реквизиты, и Барнс обнаруживает, что может купить почти все, кроме разве что истребителя.  
К концу «Рождества в Коннектикуте» (хорошо) у него есть план. К концу вариации на тему «Рождественской песни» с марионетками (на удивление трогательно) он заканчивает. Оглядываясь назад, идея с подарком для Стива кажется такой логичной. Удивительно, и как это он сразу не придумал.  
К возвращению Роджерса Олли спит в кресле, укрытый одеялом, а женщины, привалившись друг к другу, дремлют на диване. Барнс побросал на пол диванные подушки и с кошкой Элеонорой на коленях смотрит, как полная энтузиазма англичанка с обширным декольте готовит «рождественское полено».  
Роджерс открывает дверь с усталым, изнуренным видом, но при виде этой сцены его губы растягиваются в улыбке.  
\- Хорошо быть дома, - шепчет он.  
Барнс хлопает ладонью по полу, и Роджерс плюхается рядом с ним. К тому времени, когда Старички просыпаются, тарелка с шоколадным пирогом пустеет, кошка Элеонора растягивается на коленях у Барнса и Стива, и они успевают многое узнать о традиционных рождественских блюдах со всего мира.  
В высшей степени удовлетворительно.


	7. Торжества по всем правилам

Покупки в интернете доставляют удовольствие на нескольких уровнях сразу. Приятно предвкушать радость офицеров поддержки при получении подарков. Исключительно удобно заказывать их, с комфортом разместившись на диване объекта. И, разумеется, приятно знать, что средства ГИДРЫ вместо распространения бед и насилия идут на радость простым гражданам и ее врагам.  
\- Что это? – интересуется Роджерс, когда начинают приходить коробки.  
\- Рождественские подарки.  
Лицо Роджерса приобретает крайне забавный вид, когда выражает удивление. Этим бровям нужно охватить немалый лоб.  
\- Тут много коробок, Бак.  
Барнс видел витрины и рекламу.  
\- По сравнению с чем.  
Помедлив секунду, Роджерс смеется.  
\- По сравнению с сорок первым. Так что просто заткнусь.  
Это было бы рождественским чудом.  
\- Не волнуйся, Роджерс. Они не тебе одному.  
Ответом становится еще смешок.  
Поскольку на дворе время подарков, Барнс разрешает Роджерсу помогать с упаковкой предназначенного Старичкам. Подарок кошке Элеоноре приехал в коробке настолько высокой, что в ней почти можно стоять. Они цепляют к верхушке бантик и прячут в платяном шкафу. В противном случае пришлось бы впустую истратить слишком много бумаги.  
Упаковка – приятное занятие, связанное с прямыми линиями и точными пропорциями для предотвращения пустой траты бумаги. Роджерс показывает ему, как провести лезвием ножниц по ленточке, чтобы она завилась спиралью. Барнс везде добавляет побольше ленточек.  
Он часто перемещает лежащие под елкой коробки: те, что для Роджерса, добавляют приятного единообразия, когда разбросаны, но если сложить их башенкой, лицу хочется улыбнуться. Выглядит нелепо.  
Роджерс их то и дело трясет.  
\- Что такого можно было купить восемь штук и еще одну маленькую?  
Барнс идентифицирует эмоцию: предвкушение. Он думает, Роджерс посчитает подарки забавными. Надеется. Для него только три коробки, но одна большая, тяжелая и явно с каким-то снаряжением.  
Так и манит подняться среди ночи, отогнуть край бумаги и выяснить, что там такое.  
Эти две с половиной недели сами по себе кажутся подарком. Никаких громких звуков или неожиданных открытий, нарушающих чувство безопасности. Функциональность правого плеча восстанавливается почти полностью. Поступающие от Здания ДЖАРВИСА отчеты службы безопасности сообщают об удовлетворительном уровне качества охраны, а Старк звонит Роджерсу и шесть минут трещит о снижении активности ГИДРЫ в Северной Америке.  
\- Немного портит мне Рождество, что даже эти уроды его празднуют, - говорит Старк.  
\- Не, это нормально, - отвечает Стив. – Нацисты так же делали.  
Долго это продолжаться не может. Плохие парни вернутся к своим злодеяниям. И, как и сказали летучий Сэм и Романофф, его собственные проблемные места никуда в ближайшее время не денутся. Задания все еще нет, это все еще не более чем ощущение стеснения в груди.  
Но пока квартира Стива благоухает хвоей и освещена по ночам, лежат завернутые в блестящую бумагу привязанность и щедрость, и Барнс со Стивом каждый день видятся со Старичками. И с одним праздничным ужином в активе и двумя работоспособными руками уровень стресса в преддверии рождественского ужина повышается только на 8%.  
Барнс решает, что Рождество ему нравится. Музыка тоже приятная. Роджерс подпевает. От этого звука мышцы Барнса расслабляются, а беспокойство стихает.  
\- У тебя голос всегда был гораздо лучше, Бак, - говорит Роджерс, - и петь ты обожал.  
Барнс качает головой. При Роджерсе ни звука не выдаст. Может получиться из рук вон плохо. От инструктажа на эту тему ничего нет.  
Пробует однажды, когда Роджерс в душе – один из медленных религиозных мотивов с не слишком вычурной мелодией. Не ужасно, но голос скрипит. Эксперимент частично успешен, собирать больше данных не требуется.

На улице по-прежнему холодно. Барнсу с его хорошими свитером и пальто все равно, но выглядеть усталой начинает даже Лидия. Убогое здание не может удерживать тепло, даже когда обогреватели работают круглосуточно.  
Они заходят к Эстер и обнаруживают ее сидящей на диване, замотавшись в одеяло.  
\- Не могу двинуться, - говорит она, - Элеоноре холодно.  
Как может ей быть холодно со всей этой шерстью. Но на окнах лед.  
\- Джимми, дорогой, заваришь чаю?  
На кухне он смотрит, как клубится в холодном сухом воздухе пар из чайника. Он думает о пустой квартире через дорогу.  
Он думает о высоком уровне безопасности в Здании ДЖАРВИСЕ, где мало что, кроме скоординированной серии взрывов, позволит добраться до Роджерса (или него самого). Где есть супергерои, способные предотвратить причинение вреда Роджерсу, если причинить попытается Барнс.  
Он думает о том, как Старички растирают руки, заходя в квартиру Роджерса, и о том, как Лидия снимает обувь и ставит ноги на отопительный регистр.  
Это проблема с очевидным решением. Решением, от которого в животе словно что-то ухает вниз. Но Старички важны. Их благополучие необходимо оберегать. Они вторичные объекты. Роджерс согласился бы.  
Иногда ради успешного проведения операции требуется пожертвовать собственным комфортом.  
Точно.  
Он уносит чай (и печенье – оно же было на видном месте, не ожидала же Эстер, что он не обратит внимания) в гостиную.  
У Роджерса под свитером большой бугор, а на лице – смесь восторга и ужаса. Одна рука прижата к верхней части бугра и совершает движения, подозрительно напоминающие почесывание головы кошки Элеоноры.  
Что.  
\- Меня променяли на теплые края, Джимми, - с улыбкой сообщает Эстер.  
\- Я действительно довольно теплый, - произносит Роджерс, - это все из-за обмена веществ.  
Множество раз Роджерс показывал себя как колоссальную занозу в заднице. Например когда выписался из больницы в Вашингтоне и тут же ударился в занятия зарядкой. Когда бегал каждый день. Когда болтался по Нью-Йорку, будто мир не полон злодеев, пытающихся его захватить или убить. Когда сметал более 50% любой партии печенья.  
Но это.  
Это переходит все границы.  
\- Эстер, - произносит Роджерс, - пожалуйста, не дай Баки меня прикончить.  
\- Джимми, сломаешь мне чайник и убьешь им моего друга – я с тобой не разговариваю.  
Кругом одни предатели.  
Бугор под свитером Роджерса приходит в движение, и голова кошки Элеоноры высовывается из ворота. Она смотрит на Барнса.  
\- Мрррт, - говорит она.  
Барнс по-кошачьи не понимает, но различить раздраженные нотки способен. Он с глухим стуком ставит чайный поднос и удаляется со своей чашкой на кресло. Существа, с такой готовностью и легкостью бросающие его на произвол судьбы, за своими кружками и сами дотянутся. А если у них есть хоть капля сочувствия, еще и ржать прекратят.  
\- Прости, Баки.  
На самом деле Роджерс себя виноватым не чувствует. Иначе он бы так не улыбался.  
\- О, Джимми, - произносит Эстер.  
Он пьет чай. Вкус мерзкий.  
3,5 минуты спустя Роджерс ойкает, и кошка Элеонора вылезает у него из-под свитера.  
Если по дороге кошка Элеонора царапается, она, возможно, не совсем ужасна.  
Она подходит к Барнсу и наносит на нижнюю часть его ног слой шерсти. Затем она запрыгивает к нему на колено и кратко отчитывает его за дурное поведение, для большей убедительности проделывая в бедре несколько дырок. Не то чтобы он чувствовал себя хоть сколько-нибудь виноватым. Ей, возможно, стоило бы на минутку задуматься о собственном поведении.  
Спустя несколько минут с мурчащей кошкой на коленях он, впрочем, готов простить ей ее ошибку. И, возможно, простить Эстер тот комментарий насчет убийства. И, возможно, со временем простить Роджерса. Возможно.  
Только Эстер так и сидит под одеялом, натянутым до подбородка. Она просовывает пальцы сквозь промежутки между петлями, обхватывает кружку и держит ее у лица, чтобы согреться от пара. Роджерс замечает нахмуренное лицо Барнса и придвигается к Эстер поближе. Но решимость Барнса только укрепляется. Это может стать еще одним подарком Старичкам.  
Они возвращаются в дом через дорогу, и Барнс чувствует, как начинает течь из носа в теплой атмосфере квартиры Роджерса – изолированной от улицы, нагретой центральным отоплением. С двумя крепкими замками между ними и улицей. С запирающимися почтовыми ящиками и телефоном, по которому в любое время суток можно обратиться в случае необходимости ремонта или чрезвычайной ситуации.  
\- Мы должны переехать в Манхэттен, - говорит он. – Поселить Старичков сюда.  
Размазывающий по хлебу арахисовое масло Роджерс на целых 27 секунд замирает со склоненной головой.  
Можешь поверить своим ушам, приятель. Я сказал это вслух.  
\- Баки, ты уверен?  
\- Уверен. Там слишком холодно. Слишком небезопасно.  
\- А как насчет тебя? Ты сможешь нормально жить в Манхэттене? В окружении всех этих людей?  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
\- Не знаю.  
От мысли горло сжимается. Но Старичкам это необходимо.  
Сосредоточься на хорошем, Барнс. Здание ДЖАРВИС. Спортзал. Та ванна.  
\- Справимся, Бак.  
Само собой.

Роджерс звонит тому расторопному риелтору от Старка, что нашел ему эту квартиру, и назначает встречу. Барнс размышляет о том, как лучше быть с визитом незнакомого человека. Можно следить из дома напротив. Или взять себя в руки и вытерпеть. Это всего лишь одна дама. Она же не из ГИДРЫ.  
Он решает, что на момент ее прихода будет читать. Чтобы можно было наблюдать, но не пришлось взаимодействовать.  
\- Ох, - вырывается у молодой женщины, когда она замечает Барнса.  
Миниатюрная, с темными волосами, очками в толстой оправе и бегающими глазами.  
\- Это мой друг, - сообщает Роджерс.  
В качестве приветствия Барнс приподнимает книгу.  
Роджерс сразу же начинает вещать о Старичках. Он берет женщину под локоть и указывает на здание через дорогу.  
\- Сами видите, в каком оно ужасном состоянии, - произносит он.  
\- О да, - отвечает женщина.  
Но присутствие Барнса ее, по всей видимости, нервирует. Сквозь завесу волос он наблюдает, как она следует за Роджерсом, бормоча о залогах и договорах.  
Барнс отмечает расположение пистолета под диванной подушкой и пяти ножей на расстоянии вытянутой руки. От этой женщины ему не по себе.  
\- Так что я надеялся, - говорит Роджерс, - можно бы как-нибудь так устроить, чтобы казалось, будто за аренду платят мои друзья, хотя на самом деле большую часть буду покрывать я.  
Женщина молчит. Она, нахмурившись, переводит взгляд с Роджерса на Барнса и обратно, теребя краешек стиснутой в руках папки.   
Да еб вашу мать.  
\- Все в порядке? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
\- О! О, конечно, - жизнерадостно отвечает женщина, запуская руку в необъятную сумку, - все просто прекрасно, капитан Роджерс! Да, хотела только сказать, спутник.  
Чего.  
Барнс чувствует, как закатываются глаза и расслабляются мышцы шеи.  
Да вы, блядь, шутите.  
Это будет потрясающе. Отличная работа, Барнс. Чудесная работа, господа безопасники. Как так получается, что Стивен Грант Роджерс и Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс – единственные за всю историю человечества люди, которым никогда не удается, блядь, передохнуть.  
Тело медленно сползает вниз, но, хоть мозг и пытается закоротить, ярость недвижимым уколом обжигает грудь.  
И вдруг это уже не недвижимый и не укол, а поднимающееся из-под грудины пламя костра, столь огромное, что пару секунд невозможно дышать, а мозгу будто становится тесно в черепе.  
Но мозгу не тесно. Впервые за месяц мозг обретает правильные размеры, и Барнс идентифицирует эмоцию: радость.  
КОД НЕДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЕН ОТМЕНА  
Задание!  
КОД НЕДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЕН ОТМЕНА КОНТРОЛЬ СОХРАНЕН  
Задание, ты вернулось!  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Спасибо, дружище. Ты меня спасло.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Барнс захлопывает книгу. Женщина держит Роджерса на мушке – на лице у того написано глубокое разочарование. Она пялится на Барнса с ухмылкой на самодовольном лице – вдруг не такой уж и уверенной.  
Бедняжечка.  
ТУПИЦА  
Как всегда в точку, задание.  
\- Спутник! – повторяет женщина. – Спутник!  
\- О, солнышко, - отвечает Барнс, - это дерьмо на мне больше не работает.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно, задание. Так точно, так точно, так точно.  
\- Но так не честно! – восклицает женщина.  
Бедная маленькая дурочка.  
Барнс возвращается к своей книге, пока Роджерс выворачивает пистолет из руки женщины и связывает ей запястья ремнем от сумки. Пару раз она пытается его покусать, но черт побери, если Роджерс не в состоянии справиться с одним-единственным крошечным риелтором, может, он и заслуживает пару следов от зубов.  
ОТКАЗАНО  
Ладно, задание. Ты главное.  
Рассмеяться хочется.  
\- Баки. Не поможешь?  
Барнс вызывает Здание ДЖАРВИСА, чтобы то подняло безопасников.  
\- Сержант. Прошу вас принять мои глубочайшие извинения за этот промах.  
Бедное Здание. Бедный Старк. Им обоим тяжело узнать, что пользовавшийся доверием консультант переметнулся к ГИДРЕ. Рыдая на полу под натиском его взгляда из серии «как ты могла вот так подвести свою страну», она выкладывает Роджерсу все, пока вокруг обмениваются кислыми минами и от смущения спотыкаются на ровном месте безопасники.  
Крайне забавно.  
\- Это же такие деньги! – кричит она.  
Жаль, ей не попытались заплатить с одного из счетов, опустошенных для него Зданием ДЖАРВИСОМ.  
Позже он распсихуется при мысли об очередном агенте ГИДРЫ у себя дома, но прямо сейчас это слишком большое облегчение – то, что все части мозга вновь работают как надо. Он напоминает себе не улыбаться, пока безопасники готовят риелтора к перевозке и обыскивают квартиру в поисках жучков. Тем, что Барнс установил до контакта, приходит конец, но это не имеет значения. Теперь он на позиции сам.  
Он боком подходит к Роджерсу. Прямо сейчас стоять близко можно. В голове все на своих местах. Сокращению дистанции не вывести его из равновесия.  
\- Задание вернулось.  
Роджерс поворачивается и смотрит сверху вниз. Инструктаж, тоже радуясь возвращению к полному составу, передает образы того, как они стояли вот так, близко, разговаривая, чтобы никто не слышал. В некоторых он смотрел на Роджерса сверху вниз, не наоборот.  
\- Правда, Баки?  
Что бы там ни происходило с лицом Барнса (оно отчаянно пытается не улыбаться), это не дает появиться натянутому выражению, которое черты Стива обычно приобретают при любом упоминании внутреннего устройства Барнса.  
\- Правда.  
Роджерс хватает его за бицепс, и это ничего. Это ничего, допустимое прикосновение.  
\- Я очень рад, Бак. Очень.  
Роджерс звонит летучему Сэму похвастаться тем, как Барнс успешно справился с очередной попыткой перекодировки.  
«ТЫ В ПОРЯДКЕ», - пишет ему летучий Сэм.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Он думает, как получше сформулировать.  
«Попал в хорошее место в мозгу».  
«Хорошая работа, приятель», - отвечает летучий Сэм. – «Дай знать, если что понадобится».  
Великолепный офицер поддержки.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Да. Так точно.  
По-настоящему страшна оказывается Поттс. Она звонит Роджерсу два часа спустя и все еще полным обледеневшей стали голосом сообщает, что получила детальное признание с именами, датами и пунктами сброса. А также согласовала их планы с управляющей компанией.  
Барнсу ну очень нравится Поттс.  
На следующий день курьер доставляет конверт с новыми договорами аренды – на Старичков. Роджерс складывает их, рассовывает по красным конвертам и с самыми красивыми художественными завитушками надписывает имена. Барнс добавляет ленточек.

Теперь, когда задание проснулось, Барнс готов к любым непредвиденным ситуациям. Праздник словно наступил раньше положенного.  
Старички приходят в канун Рождества, чтобы Роджерс смог компенсировать пропущенные кино с закусками. Существует, по всей видимости, бесконечный запас фильмов об этом празднике. Лидия громко голосует за новые, на канале под названием «Холлмарк».  
\- Ни за что, - отвечает Олли, - не хочу смотреть никакую чушь про то, как какая-нибудь бедняжка влюбляется в тайного принца.  
ОТКАЗАНО  
\- Монархии по природе своей угнетают рабочий класс, - поддерживает Барнс.  
\- Согласен, - добавляет Роджерс.  
Не везет бедной Лидии. Вместо новых они смотрят старые. Особенно Барнсу нравится тот, что про двух боевых товарищей, одному из которых приходится во всем слушаться другого, потому что тот спас ему жизнь. Во время просмотра он много пялится на Роджерса. У того уши розовеют.  
\- На полуночную мессу еще кто-нибудь ходит? – интересуется Роджерс около 21:00, как раз когда Старички, кажется, уже готовы укладываться.  
\- Как еврейка скажу – нет, - отзывается Эстер – тон резкий, но Барнс знает, что она шутит.  
\- А Лидия безбожная атеистка, а я не могу так долго бодрствовать, - говорит Олли. – Но дальше по улице собор Святой Анны. Или Грейс-черч, если ты протестант.  
\- Просто любопытно, - произносит Роджерс. – Похоже, в прошлом роль церкви была больше. Никогда никто не спрашивал, веришь ты или нет. Мы все просто ходили.  
\- Это все цинизм, - отвечает Лидия. – После Холокоста, холодной войны и терроризма никто больше не хочет верить в надежду. Слишком рискованным кажется протянуть руку и стать частью общины.  
И у них всех такой печальный вид – у Роджерса и Старичков. Несовместимо с проведением операции. Канун Рождества. На столе эгг-ног, ноги в тепле, в телевизоре поют.  
\- Мы община, - говорит он.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Эстер первой улыбается ему. Улыбка заразительна. В хорошем смысле.   
\- Точно, душа моя. В этом ты прав.  
Остаток фильма она сидит, вплотную прижавшись к нему, и он не против.  
\- Это очень хорошо было, что ты сказал, - говорит ему Роджерс после того, как они отправляют Старичков домой и Барнс принимается за приготовление завтрака на утро. – О том, что мы община.  
\- Спасибо.  
Роджерс опирается на столешницу, безуспешно изображая непринужденность.  
\- Уверен насчет переезда, Бак? Справишься с тем, что до них нельзя будет просто дойти пешком?  
Барнс раздумывает, поливая маслом куски хлеба. Конечно, сложностей может возникнуть немало. Но суть такова, что оставаться в убогом здании Старичкам нельзя. Это отрицательно повлияет на их здоровье. А потом они умрут, и дойти до них нельзя будет вообще.  
ИЗБЕГАТЬ  
Так точно, задание.  
\- Им так будет лучше, - произносит он.  
Роджерс в ответ хмурится. Почему.  
\- Ладно.

Барнс просыпается в 05:43 и отмечает у себя предвкушение того, как откроет три лежащие под елкой коробки со своим именем.  
Когда там Роджерс проснется.  
Барнс двенадцать минут, прислушиваясь, лежит на диване, но не может уловить никаких признаков того, что Роджерс тоже не спит. Как будет правильно. Ждать ли. Допустимо ли поднять Роджерса.  
Возможно, не помешает пойти проверить, как там у него дела.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Решено. Он поднимается с постели и бесшумно идет к лестнице на мансарду. Скрип второй ступеньки под ногой слишком тих для стандартных человеческих ушей, но…  
\- Баки? Не спишь?  
Распознано: облегчение.  
\- Нет.  
И Роджерс, с взъерошенной шевелюрой и улыбкой до ушей, показывается в конце лестницы.  
\- Слава богу, полчаса уже жду. С Рождеством!  
Объект определенно счастлив.  
Совместимо с проведением операции.  
\- С Рождеством.  
Хорошая фраза. Барнс говорит серьезно. Может, Рождество и гражданский праздник для неженок, полный сантиментов, не оставляющих места попыткам захватить мир, изуверствам или злодеяниям в принципе. Но это праздник, призванный приумножать доброту. А он узнал, что доброта есть форма защиты. Что доброта может быть безопасным уголком внутри, призванным защитить и придать сил для противостояния жестокости.  
Это как день, созданный из штанов с овечками. Что забавно.  
\- Ты у нас мастер церемоний, Баки, - говорит Роджерс. – Что сначала? Завтрак? Подарки? Ну пожалуйста, пусть будут подарки, до смерти хочется посмотреть, что там в той куче коробок.  
Что за идиотский вопрос. Естественно, подарки.  
Барнс помнит слова Роджерса в тот день, в коридоре, и потому отмечает удовлетворение при виде улыбки и скорости, с которой Роджерс подходит к елке. Задание начиналось как прикрытие. После его границы расширились, включив и эмоциональное благополучие. Радовать Роджерса – желательно. Печали с него уже хватит.  
\- Ладно, - произносит Роджерс, когда они усаживаются на пол в мягком свете белой гирлянды, - ты первый. Этот может понадобиться сегодня утром.  
Он протягивает большую коробку.  
Барнс трясет ее в тридцать шестой раз с момента появления под елкой. Как и прежде, негромкое звяканье ровным счетом ни о чем не говорит.  
Он разворачивает бумагу.  
\- Господи, Баки, Депрессия уже в прошлом. Можешь разорвать чертову бумагу, беречь не обязательно.  
Можно подумать, от таких комментариев он начнет разворачивать быстрее.  
\- Тьфу, Баки, какой же ты говнюк.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
У Барнса все еще слегка кружится голова всякий раз, когда задание подает голос.  
В коробке кофеварка. Большая итальянская кофеварка с эспрессо-блоком и приспособлением для приготовления молочной пены. И инструкцией на 56 страниц.  
\- Нравится?  
Это устройство, с помощью которого можно готовить мокко в домашних условиях, в любое время дня и ночи. И черный кофе для Старичков. И кто знает, что еще ждет в той инструкции.  
И это принадлежит ему. Вместе с 14 предметами одежды, двумя парами обуви и сумкой оружия. Его.  
\- Баки?  
\- Она. Прекрасная.  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда.  
Он не предвидел со своей стороны столь сильной реакции на подарки. Чтобы не сболтнуть что-нибудь неловкое, он протягивает Стиву коробку. Тот срывает бумагу, открывает и произносит: «Что за?»  
Барнс протягивает следующую. Стив открывает и начинает смеяться. Барнс протягивает новую.  
К тому моменту, когда они доходят до основания башенки из коробок, смеющемуся до слез Стиву приходится улечься на пол. Вокруг него по разбросаны восемь пар пижамных штанов:  
• бледно-голубые с улыбающимися антропоморфными пакетами молока и тостами  
• ярко-желтые с зелеными тракторами  
• белые с мультяшными суши  
• светло-коричневые с танцующими канкан прямоходящими колли  
• ярко-красные с повторяющимися изображениями лося в домашнем халате, держащего бокал мартини  
• светло-серые с летающими свинками и пушистыми облаками  
• черные с неоновыми слонами  
• в розовую и зеленую полоску, а в зеленых полосах – жирафы в мотоциклетных шлемах.  
Их вид успокаивает почти так же, как вид штанов с овечками (которые как раз на Роджерсе - молодец, Роджерс).  
Самые дурацкие, какие только нашлись. Каждые означают «безопасность». «Дом». «Помни».  
ХОРОШАЯ РАБОТА  
Спасибо, задание.  
\- Господи, Баки, - говорит Роджерс, - какой кошмар. Я в восторге!  
Он укладывает все в стопку и похлопывает по ней рукой. Вид у него довольный.  
Барнсу даже не приходится напоминать себе, что нужно улыбнуться. Просто само случается. Это высвобождает слова.  
\- Штаны с овечками помогли, - произносит он, - в ту ночь, с кодировщиком. Части меня не верилось, что человек в такой одежде может быть адекватной целью. Помогло вспомнить. Остаться собой.  
\- Поэтому они так важны?  
\- Так точно. Они помогли вспомнить. Ты – дом.  
\- Баки.  
Немного обняться можно. В праздничный день, когда нашел способ сказать то, что должно было прозвучать.  
\- Ты тоже, - говорит ему на ухо Роджерс.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно, так точно.  
Когда Роджерс отстраняется, ему требуется последний подарок. Барнс протягивает маленькую коробочку.  
\- По-моему, твоя очередь, Баки.  
\- Тебе это нужно.  
В коробочке Роджерс обнаруживает два носовых платка образца армии США и использует их по назначению – но он снова смеется, так что все хорошо.  
Роджерс дарит ему такую же футболку, как та, что он передал до контакта и которую испортили тупые уроды из ГИДРЫ. А еще блокнот, полный сцен из их общего прошлого до заморозки.  
Инструктажу так нравится, что начинает немного болеть голова. Он даже воспоминанием разродиться не в силах, так что сцены остаются незнакомыми.  
\- Ничего, если не помнишь, - произносит Роджерс, - расскажу, когда только захочешь.  
\- Мне нужно на это поглядеть, - отвечает Барнс.  
\- В хорошем смысле?  
\- Да.  
\- Сколько угодно.  
Эти новые вещи, его вещи, которые Роджерс выбрал специально для него. И счастливый Роджерс. И готовый завтрак в духовке – только включить.  
\- Рождество в списке хорошего, - сообщает он.  
\- Да, Баки. Спасибо, что напомнил мне.  
Стирать эти два носовых платка Роджерсу придется частенько. Барнс может предсказать уже сейчас.

С кратким руководством и пакетом зерен, припрятанным Роджерсом в прикроватной тумбочке, можно сварить великолепного кофе, не прочитав еще 56 страниц инструкции. Можно отрешиться от нытья Роджерса и прочитать ее за те 45 минут, что готовятся гренки.  
В защиту Роджерса стоит признать, что запах потрясающий. На вкус еще лучше – хорошо, что он сделал две сковороды, а то Старичкам не осталось бы ни крошки.  
Эстер дарит ему набор форм для выпекания. Олли – ящик, полный инструментов, что Барнс купил да так и оставил валяться по всему убогому зданию, - еще один комплект имущества, который Барнсу и в голову не пришло забрать себе. Лидия дарит три книги: «Библию печенья», «Библию пекаря» и «Библию супов». Несмотря на названия, он уверен, что тексты не религиозные. В каждой книге заявлено более тысячи рецептов. Впереди у него много работы.  
И, может, даже хорошо, что они переезжают в Здание ДЖАРВИСА. Если у него будет столько имущества, понадобится отдельный шкаф для него одного.  
\- О, Джимми, нет, - произносит Лидия, разворачивая подарок от него.  
Что.  
Он же был так уверен, что это подойдет. Первое издание «Мастера и Маргариты» на русском и с автографом – многое из того, что ей интересно, в одном флаконе.  
\- Это слишком! Я не могу такое принять. Я тебе подарила только поваренные книги!  
Он переводит взгляд на Стива.  
\- Но книги отличные.  
\- Думаю, ее цена беспокоит, Бак.  
\- Именно!  
О. Ну. Не проблема.  
\- Не волнуйся, - успокаивает он, - все мои деньги украдены у ГИДРЫ.  
\- Что? – встревает Роджерс, но Лидия уже заливается смехом.  
\- Всю наличку я украл с базы снабжения, а Здание ДЖАРВИС помогло получить электронные средства с нескольких счетов ГИДРЫ.  
\- Сколько денег, Баки?  
Не смей разговаривать со мной в таком тоне, Роджерс. Я отказываюсь чувствовать вину за то, что взял у злодеев.  
\- Достаточно.  
\- Баки.  
\- О, отстань от него, Стивен, он этими деньгами распорядится куда лучше, чем сумела бы ГИДРА.  
Лидия наклоняется вперед и целует Барнса в щеку.  
\- Спасибо, Джимми. Книга чудесная.  
\- Если можно заказывать, - говорит Олли, - хочу еще один такой же свитер.  
Олли его уже натянул – прямо поверх того, в котором пришел.  
Барнс достает телефон и заказывает еще.  
Эстер пищит при виде кошачьего дерева («оно выше меня!»), и Барнсу приходится сделать еще пару срочных заказов, когда оказывается, что делиться своим членством в клубе «Сыр месяца» она не собирается. Какое разочарование. Эстер.  
Но по-настоящему Старички затихают, когда доходит до конвертов.  
Старички улыбаются и с сомнением смотрят на протянутые Роджерсом конверты, и забавно наблюдать за тем, как они, хмурясь и округляя глаза, читают договоры аренды.  
\- Что это? – спрашивает Эстер.  
\- Только если хотите, - отвечает Стив, - но мы тут подумали.  
\- Мы беспокоились, - добавляет Барнс.  
\- Беспокоились? – переспрашивает Лидия.  
\- Сколько бы мы с Баки пластиком ни заклеивали, тепло там не станет, - говорит Стив. – И хоть весь день рассказывайте, что тот домовладелец вас больше не побеспокоит, мне это все равно не нравится.  
\- Там небезопасно, - соглашается Барнс.  
\- А вы где жить будете? – спрашивает Эстер.  
\- В Башне Мстителей.  
Барнс это название терпеть не может.  
\- Ну не знаю, - произносит Эстер.  
\- Сынок, - впечатляюще хмурится Олли, - тут с деньгами что-то не то.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, здесь арендная плата, оказывается, тоже под контролем, - нейтрально сообщает Роджерс.  
Олли сердится еще больше.  
\- Мне только что соврал Капитан Америка?  
\- Не вижу здесь никаких Капитанов, - огрызается Роджерс.  
Все это неправильно.  
Никому не дозволено портить Рождество, черт побери.  
\- Если какое применение ее денег и придется не по вкусу ГИДРЕ, - заявляет Барнс, - так это приумножение комфорта и безопасности простых избирателей.  
Все поворачиваются и пялятся на него.  
\- Что? – говорит Роджерс.  
\- Что? – вторит ему Олли.  
\- Джимми, что? – произносит Эстер.  
\- Ты ужасен, - смеется Лидия.  
Наконец-то.  
\- Пошли, Лидия, - говорит Барнс, - взглянем на соседнюю квартиру.  
Пропускать это не хочет никто. Когда они выходят за дверь, Барнс сигналит Роджерсу: «кошачье дерево».  
Барнс отпирает замок: свет утреннего солнца льется сквозь открытые шторы. В квартире немного пыльно, но в утреннем свете она кажется огромной, и в ней тепло.  
\- Ну и ну, - произносит Эстер, - и впрямь нам обеим места хватит.  
\- И моим книгам, - добавляет Лидия.  
Они обходят квартиру, одобрительно комментируя размер шкафов и возможность уединиться. Барнсу становится спокойнее при виде того, как Эстер проводит рукой по гранитным столешницам на кухне. Он почти уверен в успехе, смотря, как Лидия с раскинутыми в стороны руками, измеряя расстояние, идет вдоль стены.  
Он обретает полную уверенность, когда Роджерс притаскивает кошачье дерево и ставит его напротив большого окна, выходящего на запад, и Эстер фыркает.  
\- Ну ладно, вы двое, - говорит Эстер, - очень красиво нас обвели. Будем вести себя хорошо и слушаться.  
\- Чего? – встревает Олли.  
\- Помолчи, Олли Питерс, - отвечает Эстер. – Эти мальчики к нам невероятно щедры. Ты переедешь сюда, чтобы прошел кашель и исчезли ознобыши, и. Тебе. Здесь. Понравится.  
Секунды три кажется, что Олли может заупрямиться, но он стоит в лучах солнца в своем гигантском свитере, и его физический комфорт очевиден.  
\- Черт с вами, - произносит он. – Ладно, это все правда чудесно, спасибо.  
Что следует отметить новыми гренками. И кофе. И - вскоре - фильмами. К тому времени, когда нужно ставить в духовку ростбиф, кухонные помощники Барнса оказываются в соседней квартире во власти рулеток.  
Он не против.


	8. И снова передислокация

Неутихающее раздражение Поттс из-за эпизода с риелтором легко прослеживается по серии телефонных звонков Роджерсу на протяжении двадцать шестого декабря, кульминацией которой становится прибытие грузчиков двадцать девятого.  
Это приблизительно в шестнадцать раз быстрее, чем предпочел бы Барнс, спроси кто его мнение.  
Все рассчитано с эффективностью, достойной любого плана боевых действий. Маленький грузовик и маленькая армия. Незнакомцы в квартире Роджерса. У Старичков. Измеряют, упаковывают по коробкам. Все трогают.  
\- Баки. Не хочешь пойти посидеть в ванной вместе с Элеонорой?  
Не помогаешь, Стив.  
У Барнса есть коробка одежды, сумка с оружием и боевой экипировкой, сумка с ноутбуком и коробка с кухонными принадлежностями и ящиком с инструментами. На сборы ему потребовалось одиннадцать минут, да и то только потому, что кухонные принадлежности пришлось переупаковать для достижения оптимальной конфигурации.  
Большая часть времени уходит на передел мебели Роджерса (Олли берет кровать, Эстер с Лидией – диван и кресла) и перенос вещей Старичков из дома напротив.  
Слишком много людей.  
«Найди тихий уголок и сделай ради меня пять глубоких вдохов», - пишет летучий Сэм.  
Барнс поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с пристально смотрящим на него Роджерсом.  
Он находит угол. Считает вдохи. Немного помогает.  
Грузчики добры к Старичкам: шутят, много улыбаются. Просят разрешения сфотографироваться с Роджерсом. Обходят Барнса по широкой дуге и искоса хмурятся.  
\- Ну же, Джимми, довольно пытаться засверлить всех взглядом, - говорит Лидия. – Все будет хорошо. Люди каждый день ездят из Манхэттена в Бруклин. Не на луну летите.  
На луне хоть народу поменьше было бы.  
\- Это приключение, парень, - произносит Олли.  
И надолго заходится кашлем.  
Переживешь, Барнс. Вот зачем этот переезд.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
Книжным полкам Лидии в самый раз хватает места вдоль длинных стен их квартиры. Эстер весело воюет с полным энтузиазма молодым парнем из-за будущего расположения кухонных шкафов.  
Кошка Элеонора, прижав уши, сидит в ванной. Как Барнс ее понимает.  
Команда грузчиков обустраивает все для Старичков к 13:00.  
\- Готов, Баки?  
Нет. Но они все равно уезжают на предоставленной Старком машине. Барнс смотрит в заднее стекло, пока здание не скрывается из вида.

На кухонном острове квартиры на тридцать втором этаже Здания ДЖАРВИСА стоит большая корзина фруктов с приветственной запиской от Поттс. Маленькая армия со всеми их коробками прибывает тринадцать минут спустя.  
\- Здание. Проверь на следящие устройства.  
\- Баки.  
Тот риелтор тебя ничему не научил, приятель?  
\- Ваше имущество чисто, сержант. И добро пожаловать. Рад, что вы с капитаном здесь.  
\- Спасибо.  
На то, чтобы все разобрать, у него уходит 14,6 минут, а затем всего 40 на помощь Роджерсу с его книгами и принадлежностями для рисования.  
Помещение приятно с эстетической точки зрения. Из окон, расположенных достаточно высоко, чтобы свести к минимуму угрозу снайперов, - не говоря уже о пуленепробиваемом стекле, - открывается панорамный вид. Барнсу отведена спальня с дверью и замком. Кровать в 1,8 раза больше дивана Роджерса, и в середине этого матраса нет странной ямы. От простыней едва заметно пахнет цитрусовыми.  
Никаких причин для ускоренного сердцебиения.  
Никаких, Барнс.  
\- Это что, сраный ананас? – возмущается Роджерс над корзиной с фруктами. – Что с ним вообще делать-то?  
Кто бы мог подумать, что тропические фрукты способны так хорошо отвлекать от дискомфорта? К тому моменту, когда Барнс находит видеозапись о разделывании ананаса, чистит его и вырезает сердцевину, и они съедают по столько, что рот щипать начинает, Барнс уже двадцать шесть минут функционирует на базовом уровне. А также узнал планировку кухни и месторасположение столовых приборов и тарелок.  
Еще одно очко в пользу Поттс.  
Сама она объявляется в 15:45 и приводит с собой Старка.  
\- Стив, - тепло приветствует она и обнимает его, - как же мы вам рады.  
В воздухе повисает какая-то выжидающая пауза. Поттс пинает Старка в лодыжку.  
\- Рады, дружище, прости за ту фигню с той фигней, - бормочет Старк, пожимая Роджерсу руку.  
\- Спасибо, очень щедро с вашей стороны. Мы с Баки очень благодарны. Тони, Пеппер, это Баки Барнс. Баки, Тони Старк и Пеппер Поттс.  
Поттс протягивает руку.  
\- Брюс говорил, ты предпочитаешь зваться Барнсом?  
Надо будет потом поблагодарить доктора Бэннера.  
\- Да, это так.  
\- Барнс, очень рады, что ты здесь. ДЖАРВИС просто в восторге. Жду не дождусь познакомиться поближе, - говорит она, на удивление крепко сжимая его руку.  
Улыбка кажется искренней. Никаких признаков страха.  
\- Спасибо, - отвечает он.  
\- Тони, - произносит Поттс.  
\- Все хорошо, ты хороший, не замочи никого, - сверля его взглядом, отзывается Старк.  
\- Тони! Барнс, не обращай на него внимания.  
Что будет верным ответом.  
Старк, похоже, собирается съязвить еще раз, но Поттс берет его за плечи и ведет к лифту.  
\- Мы оба очень рады, ни о чем не волнуйтесь. Я заказала индийской еды, будет к семи в главной гостиной, и к тому времени Тони уже станет большим мальчиком, обещаю.  
К концу этой речи они оказываются в кабине лифта.  
\- Могло пройти лучше, - резюмирует Барнс.  
Кто-то должен был это сказать.  
\- Притретесь. Надеюсь, - отвечает Роджерс.  
\- Поттс вроде ничего.  
\- Она бесподобна.  
Опять вернулись эти неловкие паузы. Ура.  
\- Баки. Нормально будет ужинать со всеми? Можешь не ходить.  
\- Есть все равно нужно.  
\- Ну да, но можем пойти в «Карп» или еще куда. Или заказать продукты. Знаю, день был тяжелый.  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
Когда-нибудь все равно придется познакомиться с другими обитателями Здания ДЖАРВИСА. От ожидания незнакомцы более знакомыми не станут.

На поверку единственной, с кем он не знаком, оказывается Мария Хилл. Со всеми остальными встречались – это Старк, Поттс, Бэннер, Романофф и парень со стрелами, Бартон. Все они знают, что его следует звать Барнсом. Все они знают, что надо пожать руку и сделать шаг назад.  
\- Не похож на то, каким я тебя в последний раз видела, в Вашингтоне, - говорит Хилл.  
У нее взгляд тигра, оценивающего пищевую ценность мелкого животного и то, стоит ли она усилий, которые потребуются, чтобы сдвинуться с места. Хоть она и сама так, небольшой кусок человечины, едва заслуживающий тигриных усилий.  
\- Внутри теперь больше всего творится, - продолжает она. – Рада за тебя.  
Она похлопывает его по руке.  
Барнс поворачивается к Роджерсу, но тот разговаривает с Романофф.  
\- Когда ты меня видела.  
\- О, то там, то сям, пока ты Роджерсу мозги надвое раскалывал уже тем, что жив. Это я, знаешь ли, хеликерриеры друг на друга нацелила, - рассказывает она, чуть склонившись вперед. – Даже готова была дать Стиву целых девяносто секунд, чтобы уйти с этой чертовой дряни, но как же! «Куда ты пойдешь» и все такое.  
Барнс отшатывается под натиском воспоминания Агента. Оно не похоже на более старые дары инструктажа. Оно ближе: чувствуется запах масла, ветер холодит кожу. В мозгу на заднем плане раздается пронзительный металлический визг. Так болит голова. Он вспоминает: головная боль была нормой. С ее помощью Агент мог сосредоточиться: выполнить задание, перенести обнуление и вернуться в заморозку, где не болело ничего.  
На хеликерриере болело. Он лежал, побитый объектом, с вывихнутым живым плечом, в ловушке под обломками и без возможности их сдвинуть, во власти человека, что так его злил. В ловушке, и объект все разговаривал с ним, все запутывал.  
Он помнит, как подумал: «Покончи уже с этим».  
Помнит облегчение: наконец-то смерть. Этот уж наверняка не стал бы избивать до смерти. Объект казался из тех, что предпочитают чистую работу: один выстрел в голову – и все. Наконец-то.  
\- Баки.  
Объект все повторял то имя. Дурацкое. Бесило Агента.  
А потом объект его освободил. Необъяснимо. Он совсем не понимал параметры задания того парня. И вообще ни хрена не понимал из того, что творилось на стремительно разваливавшемся авианосце.  
\- Баки, ну же!  
Он на полу.  
Почему он на полу.  
Тебе лучше отойти, Стив.  
Стив не отходит. Разумеется. Он держит Барнса за руку.  
\- Баки!  
\- Что случилось.  
\- По-моему, у тебя был припадок, - это Бэннер.  
На полу до странного удобно.  
\- Почему пол такой теплый.  
\- Он с подогревом, - уже Старк.  
Чудесам будущего нет конца.  
\- Приятно.  
Роджерс, улыбаясь, отстраняется и отпускает руку.  
\- До смерти меня напугал, Бак.  
Барнс садится. Все, похоже, в полной боевой готовности – кроме Романофф, у той жутко скучающий вид. Это, как предполагает Барнс, признак волнения.  
\- Простите, - говорит он, - много воспоминаний загрузилось.  
Старк склоняет голову набок и хмурится, словно крепко задумавшись.  
Все таращатся. Так неловко. Что делать.  
\- Чего пялимся-то? – произносит Бартон. – Можно подумать, тут никто ни разу на полу не психовал. Есть хочу.  
\- Попрошу, я психую строго на мягких поверхностях, - возражает Романофф.  
\- Присаживайся, Барнс, бери самосу, - говорит Поттс, похлопывая рукой по дивану рядом с собой.  
Это доброта.  
\- Простите, - повторяет он, усаживаясь.  
\- Заткнись, Барнс, - отвечает Хилл. – Просить прощения здесь буду я.  
Потом она показывает ему остро-сладкий оранжевый соус к маленьким овощным оладьям. А потом – зеленый, от которого глазные яблоки плавятся.  
Ему нравится Хилл. И индийская кухня.  
Ему позволяют сидеть в углу дивана и не участвовать в разговоре. Но каждый раз, когда Барнс что-нибудь делает левой рукой, Старк прикипает к ней взглядом. Чего ему надо.  
Когда еду по большей части сметают и остальные, похоже, готовы рассесться и хорошенько поработать челюстями, Роджерс говорит:  
\- Спасибо, Пеппер, было очень вкусно. Но нам с Баки надо бы продолжить распаковывать вещи.  
Это ложь.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
О. Так точно.  
\- Ты в норме? – спрашивает Роджерс, когда они оказываются за своей новой запертой дверью.  
Барнс кивает.  
\- Расскажешь, что вспомнил?  
В кои-то веки Роджерс историю из прошлого не одобряет.  
\- Покончить? Баки, я бы ни за что…  
\- Это я теперь знаю, придурок.  
Даже если будет необходимо. Это проблема.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
Само собой, приятель. Но что, если защищать потребуется от меня?  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Другими словами: с этим затрудненьицем не приходится ждать помощи даже от задания.

Реакции, вызываемые проживанием в Здании ДЖАРВИСЕ, нелогичны. Здание ДЖАРВИС предоставило планы и чертежи. Материалы конструкций максимизируют прочность и безопасность. Для недоверия нет никаких конкретных причин.  
Но Барнс не может спать. Кровать слишком мягкая. Воздух слишком теплый. В здании слишком тихо. Приходится приоткрыть дверь и проверить, в безопасности ли спящий Роджерс.  
Барнс бродит почти все ночи напролет. В первую он меряет шагами квартиру. На вторую пробегает по лестнице до фойе и поднимается обратно. Затем, обнаружив, что еще не рассвело и Роджерс мирно спит, он начинает планомерно исследовать каждый этаж. На втором – сервисная зона: кафе, кофейный бар, парикмахерская, химчистка, ателье портного. То, что нужно для обеспечения удовлетворенности персонала. Кофейный бар открыт даже в 03:08 – за стойкой в гордом одиночестве что-то пишет в блокноте женщина средних лет. Барнс следит за тем, чтобы она его не заметила.  
Он бродит часами. Тело утомлено. Но разум не позволяет заснуть.  
Третья ночь – канун Нового Года. У Старка очередная вечеринка. Барнс проводит исследование касательно праздника и идентифицирует за собой неодобрение.  
\- Написано, что в полночь полагается кого-нибудь поцеловать.  
\- Неужели?  
\- Кого будешь?  
С чего такое смущение, приятель.  
Пожалуйста, только не Романофф.  
\- Баки. Господи, да не собираюсь я никого целовать.  
Роджерс красный, как рождественские украшения у них на елке, до сих пор стоящей у Олли в Бруклине. Где все свободны от поцелуев.  
\- Хорошо. Не придется производить досмотр полостей тела.  
Роджерс моргает четыре раза, фыркает и улыбается. Положительное изменение.  
\- Вот так, значит, будет? Захочу встречаться с девушкой – ей придется пройти твою проверку?  
Роджерсу требуется обследование: у него, судя по всему, вдруг резко снизились умственные способности.  
\- Так точно. Проверка биографии, рекомендации, осмотр, тщательная экспертиза. Думаю, собственно осмотр можно доверить Романофф. Я могу отпугнуть.  
\- Ты последний истинный романтик, Баки.  
\- В любви, войне и слежке на малой дистанции все средства хороши.  
Барнс мигает. Много слов. Но Роджерс улыбается. Остроты кончились. Сколько нужно времени на перезарядку их запаса.  
Выражение лица Роджерса смягчается, трансформируясь во что-то более печальное. Черт. Но морщинки в уголках глаз остаются.  
\- Ты сейчас прямо в ударе был. На минутку стал похож на моего Баки.  
Барнс идентифицирует: негативная реакция на словосочетание «мой Баки».  
От дальнейших размышлений на тему собственной личности его спасает появление на экране телевизора Поттс с вопросом о вечеринке.  
\- Ни за что, - говорит Роджерс, - прости, Пеппер. Но Баки не может, а я составлю ему компанию. И ты сама знаешь, я не большой любитель фейерверков.  
\- Я все понимаю, - отвечает Поттс.  
И снова доброта. Они заказывают на ужин пиццу, пытаются смотреть кино. У Барнса под кожей словно насекомые ползают. Тело так устало. Он расхаживает взад-вперед.  
\- Что поможет, Бак?  
Неизвестно. Барнс пожимает плечами.  
\- Хочешь, попробуем тренажерный зал?  
Оценка. Физическая активность может истощить тело до той степени, при которой станет возможен сон.  
Сон желателен.  
\- Ладно.  
Они спускаются на лифте в подвал. Тренажерный зал большой, чистый и ярко освещенный.  
\- Что думаешь? – спрашивает Роджерс. – Пробежка? Или, может, спарринг?  
Бегать. Гадость. А тягать грузы, когда левой рукой можешь поднять полкомплекта, – идиотизм.  
Барнсу вспоминаются видеозаписи схваток Роджерса с инопланетянами и ГИДРОЙ. Вспоминаются недавно загруженные материалы. Роджерс настолько равен ему, насколько это возможно.  
Может быть весело.  
\- Спарринг, - решает он.  
Он делает шаг в сторону ринга, но Роджерс его останавливает. Экипировка. Кому нужна экипировка, чтобы бить?  
\- Защитное снаряжение, Баки.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
Так точно. Защита важна.  
Только вот.  
Роджерс поднимает обшитый кожей шлем. У него дурацкий вид. Барнс не хочет его надевать.  
\- Надо прикрыть наши жуткие рожи, - говорит Роджерс.  
Так что Барнс надевает. Шлем давит на лоб и скулы.  
Давление на лоб и скулы соответствует стандартному протоколу. Тело напрягается. Давление на лоб и скулы означает кресло.  
Он не хочет.  
Он не хочет.  
Процедура началась. Барнс понимает по тому, как сжимает лицо.  
\- Наденем-ка тебе эти перчатки, - произносит куратор.  
ПОЗВОЛИТЬ  
Так точно.  
Куратор закрепляет руки Барнса для проведения процедуры, чтобы предотвратить нападение с его стороны.  
\- Рот, - приказывает куратор.  
Нет.  
Нет, не хочу.  
\- Ну хватит, Бак, ты же не хочешь язык прикусить.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
Этот куратор отклоняется от стандартного протокола. У него мягкий голос.  
Оно принимает капу.  
Где кресло.  
Оно следует за куратором. Отклонение от протокола. Внимательно следить за куратором для определения корректного варианта поведения.  
\- Готов, Баки?  
Оно ждет приказов. Ждет молний-боли-огня-конца.  
Куратор встает в боевую стойку.  
Отзеркалить.  
Руки в оборонительную позицию.  
Вперед.  
Куратор проверяет его рефлексы. Рефлексы у него хорошие. Ни один из ударов куратора не проходит. У него тоже шлем и капа. Они что, пройдут процедуру вместе. Отклонение от протокола.  
Требования неизвестны.  
\- Вот так, - произносит куратор.  
Куратор бьет, оно блокирует удар. Снова проверка. Оно в удовлетворительном физическом состоянии. Оно способно пройти эту проверку. Проходить проверки желательно. Не пройденная проверка означает коррекцию. Оно блокирует удары куратора.  
Куратор очень силен.  
Оно на секунду отвлекается, удивляясь, как это куратор может быть хотя бы равен ему по силе, и куратор проводит мощный апперкот, отбрасывая назад его голову. И в голове у него - чистая, яркая, пустая комната. Идентифицирован: адреналин. Идентифицирована: агрессия.  
Никаких больше проверок. Никакого кресла.  
Он опирается правой ногой, чтобы вложить в удар металлической руки весь свой вес. Чувствует соприкосновение, и шлем куратора раскалывается, набивка летит в разные стороны. Даже через перчатку Барнс чувствует, как хрустит, ломаясь, лицо объекта.  
Барнс смотрит, как окровавленный Стив падает на мат. Он падает.  
НАРУШЕНИЕ ПРОТОКОЛОВ ОПЕРАЦИИ.


	9. Нарушение протоколов операции

НАРУШЕНИЕ ПРОТОКОЛОВ ОПЕРАЦИИ  
Стив на полу.  
Стив на полу - в крови.  
Стив на полу - в крови, и его кровь на левой перчатке Барнса.  
НАРУШЕНИЕ ПРОТОКОЛОВ ОПЕРАЦИИ  
Произвести оценку состояния Стива.  
Выплюнуть капу.  
Протянуть левую руку. Снять шлем и правую перчатку.  
Стив дышит. Стив двигает головой.  
Извлечь капу Стива.  
Не прикасаться.  
Прикосновения причиняют физический ущерб.  
\- Здание, - зовет он и повторяет, уже громче: - Здание, помоги.  
\- Медицинская помощь уже в пути, сержант, - отвечает Здание ДЖАРВИС. - Расчетное время прибытия - девяносто секунд.  
Начать обратный отсчет: шестьдесят секунд.  
Произвести оценку.  
Шлем Стива разорвало от удара. Вероятны переломы костей лицевого скелета. Открытая рана присыпана набивкой шлема.  
\- Баки.  
Нет.  
Нет, он нанес повреждения объекту. Он не заслуживает этого имени.  
Он сбегает.  
Ошметки левой перчатки остаются где-то в районе десятого этажа. Шестьдесят восемь лестничных пролетов - это высоко даже для усовершенствованного человека. От физической нагрузки часть паники выветривается, оставляя после себя осознание провала задания.  
ПРОВАЛ ЗАДАНИЯ  
Так точно.  
Теперь он должен защищать Стива от самого себя. Как он и боялся.  
Дверь спальни: закрыта. Он толкает к ней шкаф и приваливает кровать.  
\- Сержант.  
Нет.  
Барнс швыряет телефон в стену. Остается вмятина.  
Он забирается в шкаф и закрывает за собой дверцу.  
Это заключение. Но это еще один барьер между ним и Стивом.  
Он заслуживает заключения. Заслуживает потеть, трястись и страдать.  
Нарушение протоколов операции.  
Стив ранен.  
Вероятность повреждения мозга: 88%.  
Виновен: он.  
Заключение оправдано.  
Барнс изымает у себя два пистолета, шесть ножей и гарроту и забрасывает их в дальний угол шкафа.  
Он вернется в Бруклин. Здание ДЖАРВИС и Мстители будут защищать Стива. Барнс будет жить в убогом здании с плохим отоплением, а Старички, быть может, позволят за собой присматривать, хоть и перестанут быть ему друзьями. Потому что он причинил боль Стиву.  
Больше никакого Стива.  
Больше никаких Старичков.  
Больше никакого Сэма, никакой Романофф. Или Здания.  
Задание провалено. Больше никаких офицеров поддержки.  
Задание провалено.

Сорок шесть минут спустя заключение и темнота действуют как наказание. Мозг Барнса скрежещет, тело трясется. Слышно дребезжание: кто-то пробует ручку двери. Слышно, как пытаются воспользоваться отмычкой. Как наваливаются на дверь.  
За ним кого-то послали.  
Не смогут открыть дверь - пошлют в итоге Старка в костюме или зеленое существо Халка.  
Выходит, все-таки никакого Бруклина.  
Пойдет тихо, куда бы ни повели. Барнс перестанет существовать.  
Стекло окна вдавливается и разлетается осколками на полу за дверцей шкафа, следом кто-то приземляется. Вот и пришли.  
\- Барнс.  
О.  
Ну. Ладно.  
Усыпить его послали Романофф.  
Готовый, он открывает дверцу.  
На ней сложносочиненное платье - темно-зеленое, с блестками. Где пистолет.  
\- Эй, Барнс.  
У нее спокойное лицо. Сомнений не будет.  
\- Хорошо, - произносит он.  
Он готов. Надеется только, что не испортил Стиву воспоминания о человеке-по-имени-Баки. Надеется, что все оставят рождественские подарки. Ему бы минутку подготовиться - можно было бы попросить Здание ДЖАРВИСА отдать все его деньги Старичкам.  
Он собирает волосы, поднимает их с шеи и поворачивается, чтобы дать ей доступ к основанию черепа.  
\- Барнс, что? НЕТ, - говорит Романофф с такой яростью в голосе, что Барнс отпускает волосы и оборачивается посмотреть на нее.  
Она дрожит, бледная как смерть.  
\- Я не казнить тебя пришла, _идиот_ , - шипит она.  
Что.  
\- Поверить не могу, что после всего этого тебе придет в голову, будто бы мы… будто бы _я_ … ты, тупой, ни черта не замечающий…  
Она сжимает кулаки, зажмуривает глаза и делает несколько глубоких вдохов.  
\- Барнс. Почему ты в шкафу? Это помогает, или ты себя наказываешь?  
Больно она умная. Барнс забивается подальше в угол шкафа. Она попытается заставить его выйти. Ему не положено. Стиву нанесен ущерб.  
\- Мне нужен ответ, Барнс.  
Ни хрена вам не нужно, леди.  
ОТВЕТ  
Даже задание согласно с тем, что ему больше нельзя доверять принятие оперативных решений.  
\- Наказываю.  
Выражение ее лица Барнсу не понятно.  
\- Это не обязательно. Не здесь. Здесь никто никого не наказывает.  
Ну, среди других жильцов бывших убийц из ГИДРЫ нет, не так ли?  
\- Ну хватит, Барнс. Со Стивом все будет хорошо.  
Это требует подтверждения.  
\- Со Стивом все будет хорошо?  
Голос странный. Слишком высокий.  
Романофф садится по-турецки рядом со шкафом, за пределами досягаемости.  
\- Я только что из медпункта. Пришел в себя и ко всем пристает. Разбита глазница, перелом скуловой кости, небольшое сотрясение.  
О.  
Разбитое лицо и поврежденный мозг. Опять возвращаются воспоминания Агента - момент прямо перед отменой. Дым, боль, ярость. Запах масла в воздухе. Мотающаяся голова объекта: распухшее лицо, красный от разорвавшихся сосудов глаз.  
Барнс снова закрывает дверцу, оставляя лишь пятисантиметровую щель.  
\- Он будет в порядке, - мягко уверяет Романофф. - На нем быстро заживает. Ты это знаешь.  
Не смягчает тяжести того, что он сделал.  
\- Вы двое устроили спарринг?  
Барнс кивает.  
\- Тогда Стив - идиот, - говорит она.  
Неожиданный ответ.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду.  
\- Что он будет в порядке, Барнс. Кости уже вправили, мозг просканировали. Он будет в порядке, и никто тебя не винит.  
Слова добрые, но никак не могут быть правдой.  
\- Ты в порядке, Барнс?  
Нет.  
\- Ранения отсутствуют.  
\- Барнс, я не это имела в виду, - мягко произносит она.  
В комнате дубак. Барнс дрожит не только от боли.  
\- Выйдешь? - спрашивает она.  
Неизвестно.  
\- Стиву жутко бы не понравилось тебя там увидеть.  
Грязно играешь, Романофф.  
\- Выходи, Барнс. Пойдем проведаем Стива.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
О, значит, _теперь_ тебе есть что сказать.  
ВИЗУАЛЬНЫЙ КОНТАКТ С ОБЪЕКТОМ  
Нет. Говоришь, она офицер поддержки - ну вот и доверимся ее сведениям.  
Он закрывает дверцу до конца.  
\- Не глупи, Барнс. Тут же дубак.  
Холод, тьма, замкнутое пространство. То, чего он заслуживает.  
Она ждет восемь минут.  
\- Ладно, Барнс. Задницу здесь отмораживать я не стану. Но скажу ДЖАРВИСУ послать людей, чтобы вставить стекло и убрать эти осколки.  
Она чуть приоткрывает дверцу и сверху вниз смеривает его пристальным взглядом, и в лице у нее есть что-то от тундры.  
\- Порежешь себя этим стеклом - лично с того света притащу, слышишь? Выпрыгнешь в окно - устрою на тебя охоту. Ты не поступишь так со Стивом. Понятно?  
Барнс кивает.  
\- Отлично.  
Она со всей силы захлопывает дверцу.  
И материт его на шести различных языках, оттаскивая мебель от двери спальни.

Двадцать четыре минуты спустя в комнату входят.  
\- Какого хрена здесь случилось? - говорит один голос.  
\- Больше шести месяцев тут работаешь и до сих пор задаешь такие вопросы? Пришельцы, или роботы, или Тор забыл, на какой он планете. Кто знает? Кому есть дело? Двойной праздничный оклад, чувак.  
Идентифицировано четыре негромких голоса. Барнс слышит, как подметают, что-то дребезжит, приглушенное ругательство. Этим людям явно никто не сказал, что в шкафу сидит страшный знаменитый убийца, который только что вышиб дух из Капитана Америки.  
Барнс стаскивает с вешалки свою куртку и набрасывает ее сверху. С одной стороны, тепло слишком походит на удобство, чтобы быть дозволенным, но с другой стороны, куртка еще больше сковывает. От нее воздух вокруг кажется затхлым, как в криокамере перед заморозкой.  
Идентифицировано: учащенное сердцебиение и дыхание, дрожь, боль в мышцах, мокрая кожа, стучащие зубы. Ответ на выброс адреналина и паника. Подходящая реакция на заключение и темноту. Заключение и темнота требуются в ответ на нежелательные действия.  
А у нас так хорошо получалось.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
И теперь все насмарку.  
ОТКАЗАНО  
Заткнись, задание. Нельзя тебе размякать просто потому, что у нас был успешный период.

На ремонт окна у рабочих уходит чуть больше получаса. Идентифицирована: противоречивая эмоциональная реакция на возобновившееся уединение. Отмечено желание не быть одному; не разрешено. Отмечено желание выпрыгнуть в окно и найти местечко далеко-далеко от людей. Также не разрешено: большое спасибо Романофф. Отмечено желание увидеть Стива.  
Не разрешено.  
Не разрешено.  
Не разрешено.

Внутренние часы Барнса отключаются. От заключения в сознании возникают помехи. Он не может определить разрешенные альтернативные формы наказания. Необходимо, чтобы Стив сказал ему, что делать. Находясь при этом вне зоны досягаемости. В темноте, в замкнутом пространстве, субъективно становящемся все теснее и теснее, время так тянется. Начался ли уже новый день. Сколько он тут уже пробыл.  
Может быть, это и есть наказание, избранное Стивом. Может, Стив заставит его сидеть здесь вечно.  
Снаружи, в квартире раздаются громкие шаги, и Барнс слышит, как Стив выкрикивает его имя.  
Идентифицировано: облегчение. Можно покончить с этим.  
Дверь спальни с грохотом распахивается.  
\- Баки!  
Когда дверца шкафа, дребезжа, открывается, Барнс стаскивает с головы куртку. Лицо Стива все забинтовано. С соответствующим ситуации неудовольствием на лице он в течение двух вдохов сверху вниз смотрит на Барнса.  
А потом падает на колени и крепко его обнимает.  
\- Господи, Бак, ты что тут делаешь? Что ты сбежал? Ранен?  
Опять заключение близкий контакт кожа горит опасность это слишком Стив я не могу.  
\- Прости. Прости, Баки, места себе не находил. Я не хотел. Давай, вытащим тебя отсюда.  
Нет.  
\- Баки, блядь, не спорь со мной, ты не можешь сидеть в шкафу.  
Следует подчиняться приказам Стива, пока не понесет наказание в полной мере. Он вылезает из шкафа.  
\- Не хочешь сказать, что там у тебя в голове происходит, Бак?  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
\- Баки. Я в порядке. Клянусь.  
Его лицо разнесло в два раза против обычного дурацкого размера, и цвет у него красно-лиловый - явно будут обширные синяки.  
\- Баки. Не смотри на меня так. Ну же.  
Он пялится на Барнса.  
\- Ладно. Мне из-за сотрясения положен особый режим. Нужно несколько часов не спать. Побудешь со мной?  
Что такое еще одна ночь без сна.  
\- Хорошо.  
Не спать, наблюдать. Соглашаться с выбором фильмов. Сидеть на полу далеко вне зоны досягаемости.  
\- Здесь, на диване разве не удобнее будет, дружище?  
Нет.

В 05:30 Роджерс настаивает на сне.  
\- Тебе тоже надо поспать, Бак. Я заведу будильник, все нормально.  
Отказано.  
Барнс сидит, держа диван в поле зрения, и следит за дыханием Роджерса.  
В 06:30 Роджерс просыпается от щипка за большой палец ноги.  
\- Сказал же, в порядке я.  
Роджерс продолжает равномерно дышать, слега похрапывая - вероятнее всего, в связи с отеком мягких тканей носа.  
В 07:30 Роджерс просыпается от щипка за большой палец ноги.  
\- Ууууу, Баки.  
В проникающем через окно солнечном свете видно, что повреждения на лице Роджерса продолжают заживать в нормальном порядке. Барнс дважды подталкивает одеяло вокруг его ног.  
В 08:30 Роджерс просыпается от щипка за большой палец ноги.  
\- Да блядь, дашь. Ты. Мне. Поспать.  
Неблагодарный.  
Барнс варит кофе в своей большой кофеварке.  
Он сходил бы вниз и взял мокко в кофейном баре, но нужно следить за Стивом.  
Он спросил бы Здание ДЖАРВИСА насчет доставки, но разбил телефон.  
Он напек бы печенья, но они еще не закупились правильными продуктами.  
Год 8,75 часов как начался, а уже хуже предыдущего. Причем на начало предыдущего Барнс был заморожен. Он так думает. Практически уверен.  
В 09:56, когда Барнс как раз собирается отправиться на поиски пригодного для щипания большого пальца, Роджерс садится на кровати - с чуть менее распухшим и куда более лиловым лицом. Волосы его будто провели жаркую ночку в компании миксера.  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что это кофе и у тебя еще есть, - произносит он.  
Да и да. Он наливает Роджерсу кружку, ставит ее на кухонный остров и отходит назад.  
Стоящий с протянутой рукой Роджерс хмурится. Делает шаг к острову.  
Барнс отступает.  
\- Отличный кофе, Баки, спасибо, - допив, благодарит Роджерс.

В 11:00 возникает проблема: Роджерсу необходимо сходить на медицинский этаж на осмотр. Реакция на ожидаемый вид медицинского оборудования: отрицательная. Реакция на прекращение визуального контакта с объектом: отрицательная.  
\- Почему бы тебе не остаться здесь и не отдохнуть немного, - говорит Роджерс.  
Если он не хочет быть в обществе Барнса, Барнс отнесется к этому с уважением. Роджерс отправляется в медпункт, Барнс - в шкаф, в заключение.  
В 11:53 Барнс слышит, как открывается дверь. Он вспоминает слова Романофф о возможной реакции Роджерса на то, что он определил себя в заключение, и оставляет шкаф. Все равно лучше осмотреть объект.  
\- Надеялся, ты будешь спать, - произносит Роджерс.  
\- Что сказал доктор.  
Роджерс хмурится так сильно, что морщится от боли.  
\- Баки. Когда ты в последний раз спал?  
Тридцать пять часов назад.  
\- Что сказал доктор.  
\- Что со мной все будет _в порядке_ , Баки. Серьезно. Могу спать, сколько хочу, только раз в день ходить на осмотр. Но это, думаю, по большей части чтобы они могли проследить, насколько быстрее на мне заживает, чем на нормальном человеке.  
Барнс кивает.  
Роджерс делает шаг к нему. Барнс - шаг назад.  
\- Баки.  
Чего тебе надо, Стив.  
\- Можем поговорить об этом?  
\- О чем.  
О том, как он все испортил. О нарушении протоколов операции.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
О том, какой плохой из него защитник.  
ОТКАЗАНО  
А ты заткнись.  
\- Пожалуйста, дай мне извиниться, - говорит Роджерс.  
Что.  
\- Баки, я так виноват.  
Роджерс виноват.  
 _Роджерс_ виноват.  
 _В чем_ ты, блядь, виноват, Роджерс, с твоим разбитым лицом и поврежденным мозгом, в чем тебе себя, блин, винить.  
\- Бак.  
Барнс открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что левая рука раздробила верхнюю планку спинки стула. Потому что восхитительно. Потому что просто охуеть.  
Назад в заключение.  
Роджерс стоит снаружи и произносит шестнадцать разных вариантов фразы "пожалуйста, вылезай из шкафа". Барнс до боли вжимается лицом в угол. Так, должно быть, болит лицо Стива.

В 13:30 Роджерс стучит в дверцу шкафа.  
\- Эй, Баки? Пеппер прислала тебе новый телефон.  
\- Оставь.  
\- У тебя куча сообщений, Бак. От Сэма и Наташи.  
\- Оставь.  
\- Ладно, Баки.  
Барнс дожидается, пока не стихнут шаги Роджерса, прежде чем забрать телефон.  
Два сообщения от Романофф: "Не будь идиотом" и "БЫСТРО ВЫЛЕЗ ИЗ ГРЕБАНОГО ШКАФА".  
Шесть от летучего Сэма: "Эй, приятель, как ты?", "Барнс, пожалуйста, ответь", "Чувак, дай знать, чты в порядке", "Я уже не шучу. Ответь", "Серьезно Барнс давай без этой херни", "Чувак. Отвть или звоню Стиву".  
Барнс пишет: "нормально".  
Новый телефон тут же звенит: "Уверен?"  
Нет.  
Он отвечает: "нормально".  
Он меняет сигнал о текстовом сообщении с этого дурацкого звонка на охотничий рожок.   
Он не возвращается в шкаф. Но дверь спальни запирает.

Роджерс без конца стучит в дверь. Хочет, чтобы Барнс ел. Хочет, чтобы Барнс говорил. Хочет, чтобы Барнс вышел и "телевизор посмотрел или хоть что-то".  
В 22:40 Роджерс встает за дверью спальни и произносит:  
\- Спокойной ночи, Бак. Я… надеюсь, завтра увидимся.  
Ночь Барнс проводит, бродя по Зданию ДЖАРВИСУ. В нем безопасно. Он регулярно напоминает себе об этом: в Здании безопасно. Несколько раз приходится изощряться при выборе укромных мест, чтобы избежать разговоров с патрулирующими сотрудниками службы безопасности. Это хорошо.  
В 04:50, поднимаясь на лифте обратно на свой этаж, он спрашивает, когда в здание в последний раз успешно проникали посторонние.  
\- Последнее проникновение было во время нападения читаури, сержант. И проникший был принцем Асгарда, так что не думаю, что это можно считать типичным случаем. Изменяя конструкцию здания и добавляя жилые помещения, мистер Старк усовершенствовал мои физические охранные системы. Я отправил данную информацию на ваш телефон.  
\- Спасибо, приятель.  
\- Рад помочь, сержант. Могу я дать вам совет?  
\- Конечно.  
\- У вас учащено сердцебиение и понижена температура тела. Могу отметить, что вы не спали уже более пятидесяти пяти часов. Вероятно, вы функционируете в условиях неблагоприятного уровня эмоционального отклика и умственных способностей.  
Да что ты говоришь.  
Даже хуже как обычно лезущего не в свое дело Здания: посреди гостиной стоит Роджерс. В штанах с тракторами. Барнс пытается посмотреть на тракторы, дать им сделать свое дело и напомнить о задании. Но они, кажется, движутся. Как могут двигаться нарисованные на шерсти тракторы.  
\- Ты где шлялся, Баки.  
О. Роджерс в бешенстве.  
\- Жду ответа, Баки.  
\- Патрулировал.  
Роджерс делает шаг вперед - слишком близко. Барнс отступает, и еще, и еще, пока не оказывается прижат к двери - а Роджерс все еще слишком близко.  
\- На хрена патрулировать, Баки? Мы живем в чертовой крепости! Безопаснее _может быть_ разве только в бункере под НОРАД.  
(Инструктаж вставляет свои пять копеек: Барнс там был. Не безопаснее.)  
\- Не говоришь. Запираешься в комнате. Выглядишь так, будто тебя грузовик переехал. Что. Происходит.  
Он слишком близко.  
Он слишком близко.  
Идентифицированы: ментальные помехи.  
Идентифицировано: правая рука дрожит, в левой пластины ходят ходуном.  
Отвали, Стив.  
\- Твою мать.  
Роджерс бьет по стене рядом с головой Барнса. Левая рука Барнса хватает Роджерса за футболку.  
Только не снова.  
Роджерс слишком близко. Глаза у него широко распахнуты, и сдерживать порыв ударить-сломать-уничтожить физически больно.  
Ему плохо.  
Ему плохо.  
Барнс срывается с места и как раз успевает добежать до ванной. Блевать омерзительно. Кошмар.  
Роджерс за спиной. Он мочит полотенце и протягивает Барнсу. Приятно чисто вытереть лицо. Роджерс протягивает стакан воды - та сладковатая и смывает изо рта ужасный вкус.  
\- Прости, - говорит Роджерс, - я все делаю не так. Баки, я так…  
Опять слишком близко.  
\- Тебе надо отойти.  
Умоляющее выражение на лице Роджерса сменяется чистой яростью.  
\- Да пожалуйста.  
Когда колени уже не так подкашиваются, Барнс возвращается к себе. Дверь в спальню Роджерса тоже закрыта.  
Ему вспоминается Рождество - едва неделя прошла - и как все было хорошо. Вспоминается доброта и чувство принадлежности. Безопасности.  
Стив - объект. Разделяющая их запертая дверь не должна быть таким облегчением.

В шкафу он сидит не _весь_ день. Романофф все пишет, чтобы он вылезал, и, возможно, видит его с помощью какой-нибудь гнусной техники будущего, на которую он определенно хотел бы наложить руки. Если это так и он слишком долго просидит в шкафу, она скажет Стиву. А Стив, вероятно, снимет со шкафа дверцы, и сидеть в заключении станет невозможно.  
Когда наказанием занимались кураторы, было проще. От необходимости все организовывать мозги ноют. Уже почти шестьдесят восемь часов без сна.  
В 18:00 Роджерс стучит в дверь.  
\- Как насчет закопать топор войны? Оба пообещаем перестать вести себя, как упрямые придурки? Можно отметить пиццей.  
Конечно. Это же так просто. Шикарная мысль.  
\- Ну и ладно. Как хочешь, - произносит Роджерс девяносто три секунды спустя.  
В 22:30 дальше по коридору раздается его крик: "Спокойной ночи, придурок".  
Барнс ждет тридцать минут, выходит из спальни, обходит квартиру по периметру. Выпивает стакан воды. Комкает и выбрасывает записку с надписью "пицца в холодильнике".  
Он усаживается на полу в коридоре под дверью Роджерса. Вне зоны досягаемости, но между Роджерсом и любой внешней угрозой. Не так уж плохо. У них в квартире пол тоже с подогревом.  
И тут вновь наносит Стиву удар. Он не хотел. Просто вот оно, лицо Стива, слишком близко, и на этом лице такая злоба, когда он говорит: "Да ты себя даже не контролируешь, ты хуже животного. Никогда не стану тебе доверять. Зря мы тебя не усыпили". И Барнс не может это просто так оставить, не может не ударить, но, начав, остановиться уже не в состоянии.  
Пять. Девять. Тринадцать.  
Ему бы только остановиться. Он слышит собственный голос - "нет хватит нет" - но лицо Стива все хрустит под кулаками.  
Изобьет Стива до смерти, ну и что с ним тогда будет? Останется один. Он хотел бы остановиться. Слышит, как сам кричит, пытаясь это прекратить. Может, это кричит задание, но руки все бьют.  
Кто-то пытается его остановить.  
Это хорошо. Кто-то сильный, но ограничивает движения, а это уже само по себе пугает. Никому его не удержать, Барнс слишком сильный, но он не отпускает - тот, кто его держит, - ему не вывернуться, и на ухо кричат "Баки, Баки" не вывернуться не…  
\- Баки, пожалуйста!  
Барнс открывает глаза: коридор, дверь ванной. Коридор? Сердцебиение опасно учащено, дыхание учащено, дезориентация прочь от меня отпусти прочь.  
Он изворачивается, и Роджерс отпускает. Барнс откатывается и глухо ударяется о противоположную стену.  
\- Господи, Баки, ты кричал.  
Идентифицировано: охрипшее горло. Барнс прижимается спиной с стене. Нью-Йорк. Манхэттен. Здание ДЖАРВИС. Их квартира. Безопасно.  
Роджерс приседает, опускаясь до его уровня. На лице у него только подживающие повреждения с кануна Нового Года. Лицо не разбито. Никаких новых ранений. Никаких новых ранений.  
На нем пижама с суши. Хорошо. На них хорошо смотреть. Напоминают о задании. А еще наводят на мысли о "Карпе". О безопасном месте с офицерами поддержки.  
Идентифицировано: желание поплакать.  
\- Что происходит, Бак? Ты не. Ты на полу спал?  
Я не хотел, приятель.  
С чего такой свирепый взгляд, Стив.  
\- Лицо у тебя уже получше, - произносит Барнс в отчаянной попытке избежать дальнейшего изучения под микроскопом.  
\- У тебя зато похуже, - рычит Роджерс.  
Провалилась попытка.  
\- Поднимайся, - командирским тоном и с обещающим побои лицом велит Роджерс, - и только попробуй к себе в комнату уйти. На кухню. Живо.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Да что вообще.  
Барнс проходит на кухню.  
Роджерс являет миру гору резиновой яичницы и обгорелых блинов. Вот и еще одна подзадача, с которой у Барнса ничего не выходит, - задача взять на себя готовку. Но готовка доставляет ему удовольствие, а удовольствие - не для людей, представляющих опасность для всех и вся вокруг.  
Это затишье дает Барнсу время, необходимое для того, чтобы частота сердцебиения и дыхания вернулись к базовым значениям. Правда, приходится часто моргать: всякий раз, закрывая глаза, он видит образы из своего сна - образы того, как превращается в кашу голова Стива.  
От жуткой еды Стива он удовольствия не получает. Так что ест. Но апельсиновый сок - это уже чересчур.  
\- Баки, ты же обожаешь апельсиновый сок.  
Отказано.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Он кладет ладони на стол и обращает взгляд на стену.  
\- Черт, нет. Господи, Баки, да что с тобой происходит? Не знаю.  
Роджерс садится за стол в странной позе: голова и плечи опущены, руки плетьми висят между колен. Барнс идентифицирует: неудовольствие.  
\- Понятия не имею, что делать, Баки. Я так виноват.  
Барнс съедает еще блин - порадовать Стива. Не похоже, чтобы сработало.  
\- Можешь хотя бы сказать, почему спал на полу? - после продолжительной паузы спрашивает Стив.  
\- Наблюдение.  
\- Здесь ты в безопасности, Баки.  
А ты нет.  
\- Ты не можешь спать на чертовом полу под дверью моей комнаты. Это неправильно. У тебя что-то не так с постелью?  
Странно пахнет, слишком мягкая, в здании слишком тихо - все не так, Стив.  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
\- Бак. Так продолжаться не может. Нам вернуться в Бруклин?  
Да.  
\- Мы не можем. В твоей квартире живет Олли.  
\- Это была _наша_ квартира, Баки, и это не. Господи. Ты так кричал, до смерти меня напугал.  
Барнс вновь пожимает плечами.  
\- Баки.  
Разговор обещает стать поистине невыносимым, но их спасает Старк - помощь откуда не ждали.  
Старк появляется на экране телевизора. Поющий.  
\- Я скучаю по тебеееее, как пустыня по дождю… Роджерс. У тебя лицо - как задница у мандрила. Твоими трудами, робот-убийца? Неплохо, приятно видеть, что Мистера Совершенство спустили с пьедестала. У нас поздний завтрак. Хочу общества близких, а то родные все померли. Упс! Я сказал это вслух?  
Слишком много слов.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
У Барнса голова кружится.  
\- Мы не в настроении, Тони, спасибо.  
\- Не в настроении для груды халявной еды? Что с вами не так?  
\- Не сегодня, Тони.  
Роджерс цедит сквозь зубы.  
\- Проблемы? Проблемы с рукой? Если с рукой какие проблемы - я в деле. У меня идеи. По вопросам с рукой - к вашим услугам в любое время дня и ночи.  
Барнс поднимается со стула и встает спиной к стене.  
\- Дело не в руке, Тони. Просто… все в порядке, ладно? Мы в порядке. Просто. Привыкаем.  
С лица Старка на экране сходит полуулыбка.  
\- Вроде как тогда, с полом?  
Ты себе и представить не можешь, чемпион.  
\- Сейчас бекона вам пошлю. От бекона все становится лучше. Звони, если что понадобится.  
Неожиданная доброта.  
Роджерс четыре минуты сверлит взглядом потемневший экран телевизора, после чего поворачивается к все еще жмущемуся к стене Барнсу.  
\- Слушай, вот твой выбор, ладно? - говорит он, указывая на экран. - Больше никаких исчезновений на полночи, никакого сна на гребаном полу, будто ты побитый пес, Баки. Это не вариант.  
Вот оно. Сейчас Стив скажет, какое выбрал наказание. Наконец-то.  
\- Ты не робот. Ты не можешь не спать. Все, хватит. Хочешь наблюдения на малой дистанции? Так это в обе стороны работает, приятель. У тебя два варианта. Либо спим в одной постели, чтобы я знал, что ты отдыхаешь, либо ставим в комнатах мониторы. Оба. Будут работать ночи напролет. Выбирай.  
Это же не наказание. Что за, Роджерс.  
\- Не смей меня так взглядом сверлить, будто из нас двоих полутруп - я. Выбирай, Баки. Сегодня же ставим мониторы или прямо сейчас идем к тебе в комнату и ложимся.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
Заткнись.  
Это лишь иллюзия выбора. Видел он, как спит Роджерс. Кровать Барнса могла бы всю комнату занимать - Капитан Конечности все равно был бы на шестнадцать порядков ближе допустимого.  
\- Мониторы, - отвечает он.  
\- Ладно, - рявкает Роджерс и берет свой телефон, чтобы нарычать на ДЖАРВИСА и оставить заявку.  
\- Богом клянусь, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, ты самый упрямый, возмутительный сукин, ты хоть представляешь, как я за тебя волновался, это ни в какие…  
Барнс слушает тираду. Лучше бы Роджерс просто стукнул его и покончил с этим, но пока пусть будет крик.  
Сорок три крайне неловкие минуты спустя Старк присылает не только большое количество бекона, но и широкий выбор блюд, подходящих для завтрака. А они еще даже ту огромную корзину с фруктами не прикончили.  
Роджерс смеривает Барнса мрачным взглядом и начинает протягивать еду. Барнс обнаруживает, что тело движется без участия мозга. Стив дает - он ест.  
И, как ни удивительно, Старк оказывается прав. После шестого ломтика бекона, клюквенного маффина и тарелки нерезиновой яичницы с маленькими кусочками зелени голова кружится меньше. Идентифицировано: любопытство касательно зелени. Это, вероятно, изменение позитивное.  
Смутное чувство, что он дурно себя вел, уже не так позитивно.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
Ну и что это значит, задание.  
ЕСТЬ  
Он ест.  
Он смотрит в телефоне, кто такой мандрил. Старк сказал Роджерсу, что его лицо похоже на обезьянью задницу.  
Довольно забавно.  
\- Даже не вздумай, - говорит Роджерс, когда от завтрака ничего не остается. - И никакого больше сидения взаперти. Вон туда, на диван садись, чтоб я тебя видел.  
Роджерс в командирском настроении ужасен. Но Барнс заслуживает ужасного. Он садится - на безопасном расстоянии, но ближе, чем соглашался сидеть с самого кануна Нового Года. Он может. Притвориться нормальным человеком у нормального телевизора нормальным…  
\- Эй. Эй, дружище, вставай. Ужинать пора.  
Барнс обнаруживает, что лежит, вжавшись в угол дивана, с затекшей шеей и окоченевшими коленями. У льющегося в окна света явственный красный оттенок.  
Который час.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не против, что я дал тебе проспать весь день, - произносит Роджерс. - По-моему, тебе нужно было.  
Голос у Роджерса больше не разозленный. Теперь он самодовольный. Барнс-то против, только уже слишком поздно. Он поднимается, и каждый сустав щелкает приблизительно тридцать пять раз.  
\- И надеюсь еще, что ты не против, ужин я заказал в "Карпе".  
Подмазываешься, Роджерс?  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
У задания в последнее время одно на уме. Теперь, после сна, у Барнса появляется смутное подозрение, что он его неправильно понимал.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Заткнись.  
Барнс подозревает также, что Роджерс ухитрился что-то подсыпать в суп, потому что под конец он зевает пять раз подряд, а весит, по субъективному восприятию, килограммов девятьсот. Даже не считает нужным спрятаться от работников, приходящих просверлить дырки в стенах и повесить похожие на крошечные телевизоры мониторы.  
Он даже не злится на одну, которая все пялится на них, краснея и хихикая всякий раз, когда упоминает о том, чтобы "не спускать друг с друга глаз".  
Тьфу, не лучше тех бариста в Винегар-Хилле. Он пристально смотрит на Роджерса, но тот просто поворачивается и сверлит его взглядом.  
День суровых взглядов, вне всякого сомнения.  
Но в 24:00, когда Роджерс объявляет, что пора спать, и стоит в дверях комнаты Барнса, пока тот не включает монитор и не забирается в кровать, лицо у него просто серьезное, не разозленное. Роджерс даже пижаму с жирафами ему отдает - "на всякий случай".  
Барнс понятия не имеет, на какой такой случай, но они в любом случае успокаивают.  
Сорок секунд спустя монитор мигает, и на нем появляется изображение комнаты Роджерса.  
\- Почитаю немного, Бак, - сообщает он, - но ты ложись. Когда проснешься, буду прямо здесь.  
Он держит слово.


	10. Краткая интерлюдия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Данная глава перекликается со [второй главой](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4448129/chapters/10233129) второй части.

Малые шаги: мониторы. Избежание шкафа, даже когда Барнс вновь переживает воспоминание о кулаке, разбившем лицо Стива. Высвобождение слов для разговора со Зданием ДЖАРВИСОМ, благодаря которому становится возможным извиниться, - не подробно, но уже какое-то начало. Позволение себе приготовить завтрак: конкретные действия, четко обозначенный результат. Приложение усилий для того, чтобы внести свой вклад в ведение домашнего хозяйства и повысить уровень комфорта Роджерса.  
За все то время, что Барнс перемещается туда-сюда по кухне, у него ни разу не возникает мысли о наказании или насилии.  
Все это возвращается, стоит Роджерсу сесть за стол напротив него. Барнс отмечает, что лицо у того по большей части зажило, но это не помогает.  
У Роджерса же, напротив, базовый уровень бодрости повысился на 200%. Он настаивает на том, чтобы помыть посуду. Это, конечно, правильно, поскольку Барнс готовил, но создает пространство для безделья, а значит, и размышлений.   
Барнс с нежностью вспоминает деньки до установления контакта, когда в тяжелые времена было полно дел и плохих парней, которых требовалось побить. Сейчас бы еще одно инопланетное вторжение или что-нибудь в этом роде.  
\- Что нависаешь, Бак? Боишься, я забыл, как посуду мыть?  
\- Отказано.  
\- Тогда в чем дело?  
\- Действия неясны.  
Барнс наблюдает, как Роджерс перебирает ряд реакций: удивление, неудовольствие, останавливается на замешательстве. Он вытирает руки полотенцем. Выигрывает время, прежде чем заговорить.  
Напоминание: Роджерс разделяет с ним чувство вины.  
Сидел ли Роджерс когда-нибудь в шкафу.  
Маловероятно. У него чересчур много обуви.  
\- Чьи?  
\- Мои.  
\- То есть ты не знаешь, чем заняться?  
\- Так точно.  
\- А чем хочешь, Бак?  
\- Неизвестно.  
Роджерс бросает на него резкий взгляд.  
\- У тебя миллион вариантов, Баки.  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
Роджерс продолжает пялиться.  
\- Я не хочу говорить тебе, что делать. Я тебе не начальник.  
Идентифицировано: разочарование. Требуется ментальная организация. Это утомительно.  
\- Или. Нам, наверное, продуктов купить не помешает. Поможешь заказать?  
Барнс чуть не валится от облегчения.  
\- Так точно.  
\- Почему бы тебе не взять свои поваренные книги и не выбрать что-нибудь на пробу?  
Четко обозначенные действия. Снижение уровня ментальных помех. Можно выбрать рецепты и продукты питания. Можно спорить с Роджерсом о том, что считается приличным хлебом (ничего квадратного, нарезанного и в полиэтиленовых пакетах).  
Только когда Роджерс вводит данные своей кредитной карты, Барнс замечает, как они близко, и покрывается потом. Отстраняется.  
Заставляет Роджерса нахмуриться.  
Сколько он таким пробудет. Непоправимо ли все испортил.  
Стив скажет "нет". Стив скажет, что все нормально.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
Точно.  
Романофф, вероятно, назвала бы его идиотом.  
Необходима информация.  
"Как обрести чувство безопасности", - пишет он летучему Сэму.  
За этим следует продолжительное молчание. Четыре раза на экране появляются и исчезают маленькие точки.  
"Практиковаться. Выбрать одно место, которое кажется всего безопаснее, и сидеть там, когда нужно. Потом делать это место больше".  
В Бруклине было безопасно. Стив должен бы быть безопасен. С какого нового места начать.  
Шкаф - место заключения. Там не безопасно. Может быть безопасно в спальне, но если он будет там слишком долго сидеть, Стив на него снова наорет.  
В качестве предварительного варианта безопасного места Барнс выбирает свой конец дивана. Сидит, прокручивает в памяти разговоры рождественским утром, как он сказал Стиву "ты - дом".  
Осталось ли это в прошлом. Барнс не знает, как задать вопрос. Не хочет задавать на случай, если ответ на него - "нет".  
Возможно, летучий Сэм написал и Стиву: когда следующие несколько дней Барнс практикуется в сидении на безопасном месте, Роджерс его не донимает. Дает Барнсу стоять близко, а затем отстраняться. Предлагает, чем заняться, когда Барнс в прострации стоит посреди гостиной.  
В результате предложений Роджерса Барнс узнает ценную информацию: во-первых, биографии современных президентов не только неточны (если верны данные инструктажа), но и жутко скучны, и Роджерсу следует прекратить их покупать, а во-вторых, Барнс должен был проводить время в огромной ванне, она потрясающая и отмокший в горячей воде мозг забывает, как доставлять себе неприятности.  
Он вспоминает ванну там, в вашингтонском доме, и то, как смягчала сильные эмоции горячая вода. Дурак он, что не воспользовался раньше. К тому же с учетом того, что в этой можно лежать, вытянувшись и оставив над водой только нос и рот.  
В второй раз он двадцать восемь минут как отмокает, когда открывает глаза и обнаруживает пристально смотрящего на него Роджерса.  
\- Просто проверяю, что ты все еще жив, - говорит тот, когда Барнс поднимает голову над поверхностью воды. - Трубка точно не нужна?  
Возможно.  
Позже Барнс экспериментирует с содержимым своей первой посылки из "Сыра месяца", когда телефон Роджерса издает звук банджо.  
Вспышка агрессии в ответ на банджо приемлема. Наказания не требуется.  
\- О, Тор будет, - произносит Роджерс.  
Звук банджо раздается еще дважды. Барнс размышляет о том, обнаружатся ли звукоизолирующие свойства у засунутого в слуховые проходы сыра Пти Баск.  
\- Так что Тони, естественно, хочет вечеринку.  
Отказано.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
\- Как насчет познакомиться с Тором, Бак? Не на вечеринке, конечно.  
Неизвестно.  
Роджерс делает задумчивое лицо. Барнс готовится к катастрофе.  
\- Знаешь. Я вот о чем. Если так и так будет вечеринка. Может, Сэм приехать захочет.  
В кои-то веки Роджерс использует свою хитрость в благих целях.  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает Барнс.

Прежде чем они отправляются на встречу с Тором, Барнс 3,25 часов проводит на безопасном месте. Никогда раньше не встречал инопланетян. Это непросто осмыслить.  
На расстоянии, при входе в общую гостиную, Барнс предполагает, что Тор с женщиной стоят далеко друг от друга, так что разница в размерах - оптическая иллюзия. Но нет. Он в самом деле огромен, а она в самом деле размером с горошинку.  
Почему в этом заведении столько крошечных дам.  
Тор, как здоровенный космический принц, вероятно, мог бы уложить Барнса на обе лопатки. Объективно это должно бы успокаивать. Субъективно - левая рука сходит с ума, и к этому парню он на расстояние удара не приблизится.  
Тора, похоже, как и Роджерса, дезинформировали относительно признаков подходящей по размеру футболки. Быть может, достаточно большие просто не шьют.  
Тор приветствует Роджерса громоподобным голосом и обнимает так, что у того позвоночник трещит.  
\- Стивен, друг мой! Воистину слишком давно глаза мои в последний раз тебя лицезрели.  
\- Привет, Тор. Не знаю, сказал ли тебе Тони. Хочу представить. Это Баки. Мой друг Баки Барнс. Всю жизнь его знаю. Его… долго не было.  
Тор со своей широченной улыбкой и протянутой огромной рукой поворачивается к Барнсу. Склоняет голову набок и слегка хмурится. Убирает руку.  
Ну прекрасно, что еще такое.  
Он прикладывает кулак поверх сердца и. Чуть кланяется.  
\- Приветствую, Баки Барнс. Рад твоему возвращению, это честь для меня.  
Ему что, полагается сделать эту штуку с кулаком.  
НЕИЗВЕСТНО  
Без шуток.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит он. - Зови меня Барнсом.  
Тор продолжает смотреть на Барнса, будто что-то оценивая. Не враждебно. Что не мешает Барнсу хотеть, чтобы это прекратилось. Он передвигается поближе к Роджерсу.  
\- Ну а я тебе руку пожать не боюсь, Барнс, - произносит женщина, протягивая кукольную ладонь для зверского рукопожатия. - Джейн Фостер.  
Барнс даже сказать "привет" не успевает до того, как она поворачивается к Роджерсу и спрашивает, "дочитал ли он книгу".  
\- Дочитал, - отвечает Роджерс, и за время, требующееся ему, чтобы вдохнуть и продолжить, Фостер начинает трещать:  
\- Отличная, правда? То есть о квантовой реальности как ни рассказывай, звучать будет как куча суеверий, но это все правда! Очень понравилась глава про запутанность и та метафора о тессерактах, как в "Трещине во времени". Ты читал "Трещину во времени"? Обязательно надо прочитать, это классика научной фантастики. Я в детстве читала, в первый раз услышала о женщинах-ученых, возможно, из-за нее я сейчас и здесь, ну разве не изумительно?  
\- Согласен, - произносит Роджерс и записывает название в свой блокнотик.  
Барнс, пожалуй, за весь последний месяц столько слов не сказал.  
\- Божечки, - кричит за спиной еще один женский голос, - напомните мне никогда не ходить в туалет перед тем, как сюда ехать. Я там _жить_ хочу. Как писать в раю. Ваше счастье, что я там не разделась и тем кремом для рук не обмазалась, пахнет счастьем.  
Тор, по всей видимости, предпочитает болтушек.  
У новой женщины много волос, и она не столько идет, сколько танцует по комнате, пока на глаза ей не попадается Барнс и она не останавливается. Ее взгляд ощущается как вторжение в личное пространство, хоть она и остается далеко вне пределов досягаемости.  
Барнс сталкивается со Стивом.  
Женщина проходит вперед. Стоит на расстоянии менее метра и придвигается ближе. Слишком близко.  
Слишком близко.  
\- Ну приветик, высокий, темный и сладкий, - говорит она.  
Барнс не желает, чтобы его пробовали на вкус. Он делает шаг влево, за Роджерса.  
\- Все нормально, Баки, это подруга Джейн Дарси. Дарси, это Барнс.  
\- Звать тебя Баки или Барнсом? - спрашивает она, шагая за спину к Роджерсу.  
Приближаясь вновь.  
Барнс продвигается вперед, чтобы Роджерс оставался между ними - на случай пробования на вкус.  
\- Или просто позвать завтра вечерком на свидание?  
Желательно отступление.  
Расстояние до ближайшей точки отхода: 4,2 метра.  
\- Дарси, - начинает Тор.  
Роджерс захлопывает блокнот.  
Расстояние до ближайшей точки отхода: 3,9 метра. Ножей доступно: 6.  
\- Что здесь происходит? - интересуется женщина по имени Дарси.  
\- Дарси, - мягко рокочет мужчина по имени Тор, - к другу Барнсу не следует прикасаться. Это причиняет ему боль.  
\- Я и не прикасаюсь.  
Расстояние до ближайшей точки отхода: 2,6 метра.  
\- О! - восклицает женщина по имени Джейн. - О нет. Ладно, Дарси, пойдем кофе попьем.  
\- Что я сделала-то?  
Расстояние до ближайшей точки отхода: 1,7 метра.  
\- Все нормально, не беспокойтесь, - говорит Стив.  
\- Мы направимся в кофейный бар, - сообщает мужчина по имени Тор, - и, возможно, еще увидимся, Стивен.  
\- Звучит неплохо, спасибо.  
\- Эй, чувак, прости! - кричит женщина по имени Дарси.  
Расстояние до ближайшей точки отхода: 50 сантиметров.  
\- Ушли, Бак, - говорит Роджерс.  
Отмечено: отсутствие дополнительных голосов.  
\- Так точно.  
\- Холодно. Точно выйти хочешь?  
Частота дыхания увеличена. Частота сердцебиения увеличена. Температура кожных покровов снижена. Кровяное давление повышено.  
Он кладет ладонь на стеклянную дверь на балкон. Так точно: холодная.  
\- Стив.  
Роджерс движется быстро. Но он шумит. Он остается за пределами досягаемости. Он стоит сбоку, протянув вперед руки. С раскрытыми ладонями.  
\- Я рядом, Бак.  
\- Так точно.  
\- Как насчет постоять здесь, посмотреть на машины?  
\- Хорошо.  
Это проявление доброты - смотреть на едущие ста сорока метрами ниже машины размером с булавочную головку. Дождаться, пока не прекратят двигаться пластины руки, затем вернуться в квартиру.  
Стив позволяет Барнсу самому закрыть оба замка, чтобы он мог убедиться в том, что дверь заперта. После этого Барнс отправляется на свое безопасное место на диване.  
Летучий Сэм, похоже, прав. Когда Барнс садится в том углу, на месте, знакомом телу, знакомо давящем на спину, ноги и левый бок, частота сердцебиения и дыхания снижаются.  
В 16:35 прибывает летучий Сэм.  
Оперативная поддержка.  
Если только летучий Сэм не дожидался возможности покарать его за причинение Стиву вреда при личной встрече.  
И все же надеется он на оперативную поддержку.  
\- Дай-ка на лицо взгляну, - велит Сэм Роджерсу после объятий. - Ого, знатно ты его отделал, Барнс.  
\- Так точно.  
Барнс вновь вжимается в безопасный угол, демонстрирующий снизившуюся эффективность.  
\- На эту тему мы еще поговорим, - сообщает летучий Сэм. - Завтра, потому что сегодня у меня по плану горяченькое свиданьице в мастерской Тони, сука, Старка, а потом пойду на вечеринку к Мстителям и почувствую себя супергероем. Но завтра? Поговорим. И если кому на сей счет и стоит нервничать, так это Стиву.  
Что.  
\- Э, что? - соглашается Роджерс.  
На лице встающего перед диваном летучего Сэма доброта.  
Барнс даже не в состоянии это все обработать.  
\- Твое безопасное место, Барнс?  
Он кивает.  
\- Вроде неплохое. Помогает?  
Он кивает вновь.  
\- Хорошо. А теперь. Показывайте, куда сунуть сумку, не могу больше ждать. Мне надо зайти кое к кому по поводу пары крыльев.  
Крылья.  
ДА  
Инструктаж выдает образ Роджерса, дающего ему плитку шоколада.  
Идентифицирована: радость.  
\- Летучий Сэм, - вырывается у Барнса.  
\- Надеюсь, - подтверждает Сэм.

Барнс, разумеется, не собирается упускать возможность увидеть новые крылья, как бы плохо ему ни было.  
\- О, прекрасно, вся банда. Даже Ли Харви Освальда притащили, какая радость, - приветствует их Старк.  
Говоря, Старк смотрит волком, но он сейчас наделит летучего Сэма новыми крыльями, так что Барнс ему это спустит.  
\- Господи, не убивал ты Джона Кеннеди, - бормочет Роджерс, пока летучий Сэм проходит к лежащей на столе куче экипировки.  
Инструктаж соглашается.  
\- Так точно.  
Брови Роджерса взлетают и опускаются.  
\- Да?  
\- Да. Кеннеди застрелил оперативник по имени Евгений Охинько. Я - только его самого. Бросил в канаве на окраине Форт-Уэрта.  
Роджерс морщится.  
\- Боюсь, мне от этого не легче.  
Уж Стиву Роджерсу следовало бы знать, что искать утешения в истории смысла нет.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
Старк приготовил Сэму на выбор три комплекта крыльев: одни как у летучей мыши, вторые - гладкие, как крылья самолета, третьи - изогнутые и с сочленениями, как птичьи, составленные из множества лезвий.  
Мышиные летучий Сэм отбраковывает сразу.  
\- Недостаточно жесткие для крутых маневров, и где запасной парашют?  
\- Он не нужен, - заявляет Старк, - самовосстанавливающийся материал. Они сами себе парашют.  
Да у Старка представления о нормах безопасности еще меньше, чем у Роджерса.  
\- Я тут подумал, - говорит летучий Сэм, - о ситуации, когда мне могут оторвать одно крыло и столкнуть с чего-нибудь высокого.  
Ай, летучий Сэм. Ай.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
\- Да кто так близко подберется-то? - спрашивает Старк.  
Барнс поднимает левую руку.  
\- Господи, да ты угроза всем человекам.  
Как уж запрограммирован, козел.  
\- Справедливости ради, у меня, наверное, тоже хватит сил их разорвать. Как и твой костюм, нет? - произносит Роджерс.  
\- Черт, ты прав, - соглашается Старк. - Давай, покажи.  
Роджерс снимает аппараты с креплений.  
После чего они с Барнсом разбирают тот, что с гладкими крыльями.  
\- Ладно, слушай, - говорит Старк, - я определенно погорячился. Начну с нуля, но полетать ты сегодня хочешь или нет?  
\- Хочу, - отвечает Сэм.

Они спускаются в спортзал - место _не_ безопасное.  
Роджерс толкает его локтем, кривя губы в выражении, предполагающем сожаление. Этого добра у нас полно, приятель.  
Но глядя на закладывающего виражи под потолком полосы препятствий, явно возбужденно вскрикивающего летучего Сэма, нетрудно отложить в сторонку воспоминания о ранении - и даже о провале операции.  
Место не безопасное, но в сознании разливается тишина.

Вечеринка - это не реально. Барнс пытается. Он держится внутренней стены гостиной, где рядом со странным предметом мебели, давая укрытие с одной стороны, стоит приятное растение.  
Поначалу все не так уж плохо. Дарси приносит ему бутылку пива - протягивает ее в вытянутой руке со словами:  
\- Чувак, мне так жаль. Кто ж знал. Как до меня не дошло, что Баки Барнс - это чертов _Баки Барнс_? Я уж не говорю о том загнанном лице. Сучкой себя чувствую.  
\- Ничего страшного, - отвечает Барнс, потому что вид у нее и в самом деле виноватый.  
Получена информация: пиво - это неплохо. Приятно горчит. А еще он узнал из поваренных книг, что его можно использовать при выпечке хлеба.  
Романофф обнимает летучего Сэма так, что тот пищит.  
\- Это что за звук сейчас был? - интересуется Роджерс.  
\- Заткнись, чувак, меня только что облапала Черная Вдова. Меня теперь ничем не прошибешь.  
\- Моя очередь, - вклинивается Хилл.  
\- Несправедливо, - произносит Бартон, - почему мы сейчас только знакомимся? Я тебя слишком плохо знаю, чтобы полапать.  
\- Знаю, тяжко. Я очень лапательный, - соглашается летучий Сэм.  
И все ржут над как по команде заливающимся краской Роджерсом.  
К счастью для него - а также для операции, Барнса и его сердечно-сосудистой системы, - Роджерса никто облапать не пытается.  
Старк приводит друга не из числа Мстителей (кто бы мог подумать, что у него такие есть), полковника Роудса; тот жмет Сэму руку и говорит:  
\- Прошу, зови меня Джеймсом. Словами не передать, до чего я рад хоть какому-то подкреплению.  
\- Этих психов удерживать непросто, - соглашается летучий Сэм, - а я пока только четверых знаю.  
\- Там чем больше, тем хуже.  
\- Этого я и боюсь.  
Говоря, они улыбаются и чокаются бутылками с пивом, словно шутят, хоть Барнс и знает, что так оно и есть.

Очень мило - как они все пытаются друг друга переострить и воюют за начос. Роджерс, Романофф и летучий Сэм регулярно оглядываются и проверяют, как он, хоть ни один и не заходит настолько далеко, чтобы и ему уже этих чертовых начос принести. Тор вновь ему кланяется - в второй раз это все так же странно.  
Бэннер подходит и встает рядом, так же подпирая стену.  
\- Тони - настоящий экстраверт, - говорит он, - но скажу тебе, как же я такое ненавижу. Полчаса - и шум на тебя будто _давит_.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
\- Да, - отвечает Барнс.  
\- Стиву, кажется, весело.  
Роджерс в данный момент играет с Тором в разновидность пула, когда стол держат над полом и наклоняют так, чтобы шары закатывались в лузы.  
За всю эту жизнь Барнс не услышал от него столько смеха. Инструктажу немного больно.  
С одной стороны, видеть Стива радостным желательно. С другой - хочется врезать Тору по шее.  
Будет ли и у нас когда-нибудь так же, задание?  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
О, так любезно с твоей стороны, спасибо.  
\- Ты здесь, должно быть, единственный тоже можешь в это играть, - произносит Бэннер.  
Слишком. Слишком шумно, слишком уязвимое положение.  
Барнс качает головой.  
\- Ну ладно, - говорит Бэннер.  
Он осушает бутылку и отходит от стены.  
\- Ну, с меня хватит. Пойду найду себе тихое местечко. Пока, Барнс.  
\- Пока, слабак! - орет Старк, когда Бэннер направляется к лифту.  
Помимо этого уход Бэннера никого, похоже, не смущает.  
Быть может, присутствие необязательно.  
Как получить информацию.  
Крикнуть: не оптимально.  
Взял ли Роджерс телефон.  
Есть только один способ выяснить. Барнс отправляет текстовое сообщение.  
Роджерс подскакивает, и несколько шаров разлетается в стороны, так что Тор выигрывает. И закатывает речь о своей мощи.  
Он серьезно говорит "мощь". Вот так и понимаешь, что это инопланетянин.  
Роджерс. Хмурится.  
Почему.  
\- Какого черта ты мне пишешь, Бак? - спрашивает он, подойдя достаточно близко, чтобы не кричать.  
\- У меня вопрос.  
\- Подойти и спросить нельзя было?  
И открыться для толчков, лапания, или что там у них в том углу за танцы идет? Нет уж, спасибо, чемпион.  
\- Нет.  
\- Оставаться необязательно, Баки. Это слишком?  
Барнс кивает.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?  
Вопрос с подвохом. Да, но не ценой удовольствия.  
\- Нет, - демонстрирует щедрость Барнс.  
К тому же, он почти уверен, что сможет наблюдать за вечеринкой из квартиры.

Предположение верно. Наблюдение за толпой на экране телевизора напоминает слежку до инициации контакта. Наблюдение без давления успокаивает даже больше, чем тишина и отсутствие людей.  
Скучновато, правда. Барнс чистит пистолеты из сумки. Листает поваренные книги. Выясняет, что плавится Пти Баск не очень, но в остальном бутерброды с ним получаются неплохие. Заходит в интернет-магазин и пялится на умопомрачительное разнообразие доступных книг.  
С Лидией в качестве его личного библиотекаря было куда проще. Как сделать выбор.  
\- Здание, - громко произносит он, - как решить, что почитать.  
\- Что вам уже понравилось, сержант?  
Он перечисляет книги, одолженные у Лидии за прошедшие месяцы. Только хорошие. Без "Соблазни меня, бродяга". Или до смешного недостоверных шпионских романов. Или блядского "Источника".  
\- Я могу составить для вас список рекомендаций на основании ваших предпочтений в классической литературе и научной фантастике.  
\- Спасибо.  
На телефон приходит сообщение с пятьюдесятью названиями. Сто пять приятных минут Барнс проводит, отыскивая их все и добавляя вероятные в "список пожеланий". Первые пять он заказывает.  
Впервые после переезда он приятно проводит вечер: смотрит, как валяют дурака Роджерс с летучим Сэмом, а сам в это время сидит в тихой комнате и узнает о новых книгах.  
Возможно, со временем способность наслаждаться вечером в одной комнате с Роджерсом к нему вернется.


	11. Нежеланные истории

Барнс встает в 05:20, разумно предположив, что будет иметь в запасе много времени, учитывая, что Роджерс с летучим Сэмом вернулись только в 02:35. Летучий Сэм был слегка нетрезв, если не сказать больше, и эта парочка набросилась на приготовленное Барнсом со скуки печенье, словно умирая от голода.  
\- Надеюсь, ты вот это все ценишь по достоинству, - с набитым ртом промычал летучий Сэм.  
\- Каждую гребаную минуту, - ответил Роджерс.  
Да ну.  
Приятно слышать, хотя здесь, вероятно, сказывается эйфория от контакта.  
Явное преимущество того, что Барнс прочел инструкцию к кофеварке, - возможность воспользоваться функцией "тихое утро", чтобы заранее помолоть зерна на следующий раз. Летучий Сэм спит на диване, в котором, как и в бруклинском, есть выдвижной матрас.  
Конечно, в этом есть маленький насос, который надувает его поверх опорных конструкций, так что в центре нет никаких странных ям, и матрас даже немного удобнее, чем на кровати у Барнса.  
Наорет ли на него Роджерс, если он начнет спать на диване.  
Неизвестно.  
До 06:45, когда должна заработать кофеварка, Барнс наблюдает за спящим Роджерсом и смотрит кошачьи видео в интернете.  
Роджерс может продолжать валяться в кровати, вытянувшись по диагонали с двумя подушками на лице и высунувшейся из-под одеяла левой ногой, а летучий Сэм - по-прежнему храпеть, свесив на пол одну руку, но Барнс без кофе начинать не согласен.  
Он высококлассный убийца. Да он мог бы пробраться туда-обратно на несчастную кухню за несчастной кружкой кофе, даже не просыпаясь.  
Потому что, может, его память и напоминает круг эмменталера, но он не забыл слова летучего Сэма о том, что им предстоит "поговорить".  
Вероятность того, что вышеуказанный разговор затронет неприятные темы: 900%. Барнс не согласен начинать без кофе. И желательно завтрака. Но как минимум кофе.  
И если Роджерс и летучий Сэм хотели успеть на кофеиновый поезд, нечего было так поздно ложиться.  
К счастью, запасы кошачьих видео в интернете неистощимы, потому что даже Роджерс просыпается только в 08:00. Старость не радость.  
Просыпающийся Роджерс - это цирк. Сперва из-под подушек доносится "уфххх", в потом Роджерс переворачивается на живот, так что подушки разлетаются в разные стороны, и, раскинув руки, лежит, замотанный в простыни. 2,5 минуты спустя он издает богатырский вздох и чешет в затылке. Простыни намотаны так туго, что ему требуется почти минута, чтобы сесть. Он зевает, моргает - и тут щелкает суперсолдатский переключатель, и вот Роджерс уже готов изменить орбиту Земли, или какая там идиотская задача значится первым пунктом в его списке супергероических дел.  
Роджерс поднимает взгляд на монитор и машет Барнсу рукой. Барнс салютует ему кружкой, и этого хватает, чтобы выкурить Роджерса из комнаты. Он стучит в дверь спальни Барнса две минуты спустя.  
\- Да.  
\- Можно войти?  
Это что-то новенькое.  
\- Да.  
Сегодня - штаны с овечками.  
Задание. Как думаешь, Роджерс так же нервничает из-за разговора с Сэмом, как и мы.  
ВПОЛНЕ ВЕРОЯТНО  
Хм.  
\- Спасибо, что сварил кофе, Бак.  
\- Не за что.  
Он нависает, как дубина. Барнс машет ему рукой на кровать - в основном потому что не хочется, чтобы шея затекла от необходимости так сильно задирать голову.  
\- Как вечер?  
\- Хорошо. Смотрел вечеринку. Заказал себе несколько книг.  
\- Боже, ты всю вечеринку видел?  
\- Так точно.  
\- Думал, придется Сэма на своем горбу оттуда тащить. Напомни больше никогда не оставаться в одной комнате с Бартоном и Дарси.  
\- Держу пари, они надеются, что у Старка найдется какое-нибудь безумное средство от похмелья.  
\- Должно же быть, так ведь?  
\- Так точно.  
\- Но это было ничего? Что я не вернулся с тобой?  
\- Да.  
Почти две минуты - субъективно месяца три - они сидят в неловком молчании. Барнс уже собирается предложить посмотреть какие-нибудь кошачьи видео, когда шевелится летучий Сэм. Спасен гостями.  
После этого летучий Сэм подвергает их медленной пытке, заставляя с содроганием дожидаться разговора. Первым делом кофе - разумно. Затем летучий Сэм острит насчет того, что у Роджерса не выйдет обогнать его на беговой дорожке, что вызывает взрыв движимых тестостероном взаимных подколок, кульминацией которого становится спуск в тренажерный зал, где Роджерс на бегу выкрикивает количество накрученных миль. Летучий Сэм надувает губы, а Барнс вымещает раздражение на скалодроме.  
А скалодром, кстати, ничего.  
За этим следует душ, завтрак - и вот уже больше одиннадцати утра. В голове у Барнса начинают гулять помехи.  
\- Итак, отмудохать друг друга под Новый Год, - начинает летучий Сэм, когда тарелки пустеют, и они ждут, пока не сварится следующая партия кофе, - кому пришла в голову эта гениальная идея?  
Барнс переводит взгляд на Роджерса: на лице у того написан страх. Знакомое выражение.  
\- Мне, наверное, - сознается Роджерс. - То есть мы не собирались на вечеринку к Тони, а Баки все не мог успокоиться. Подумал, разминка может его немного вымотать.  
\- Разминка? - крайне язвительно переспрашивает летучий Сэм.  
Пора сделать шаг вперед, Барнс.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
Правильно. Нельзя дать Роджерсу назначить себя единственным виноватым.  
\- Были предложены другие варианты: бег, поднятие тяжестей. Я выбрал спарринг.  
Летучий Сэм поднимает глаза к потолку и делает глубокий вдох.  
\- То есть вы оба тупые, - подытоживает он.  
\- Сэм.  
\- Расскажи, что произошло, - _в точности_ , - говорит он Роджерсу.  
\- Как я и сказал, он все никак не мог успокоиться, все ходил взад-вперед. Я подумал, может, ему нужно сжечь немного энергии.  
\- Это правда, Барнс?  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Барнс. Ты был на взводе?  
\- Так точно, перевозбужден, - отвечает Барнс. - Не спал более двадцати восьми часов.  
\- Что? - встревает Роджерс.  
\- Да вы прикалываетесь, что ли, - говорит летучий Сэм. - Стив.  
Роджерс всплескивает руками.  
\- Ладно, то есть вы изначально отталкивались от глупости, потом спустились в тренажерный зал. Что дальше, - произносит летучий Сэм.  
\- Баки пошел к рингу. Пришлось позвать его обратно, надевать защитное снаряжение.  
Барнс проливает кофе на стойку: рука дрожит. Он успешно ставит его обратно и выходит из-за кухонного острова, подальше от них.  
\- Баки?  
\- Что за снаряжение у вас было? - спрашивает летучий Сэм.  
Он вытирает лужицу кофе, наливает Барнсу полную кружку, ставит ее на край кухонного острова, подталкивает сахар и сливки и отходит назад. Ложечка громко звенит, ударяясь о стенки кружки, несмотря на то, что Барнс мешает левой рукой. Пластины ходят ходуном.  
\- Только самое обыкновенное, - отвечает Роджерс. - Шлемы. Он сначала не хотел, но когда надел, больше не спорил. Дал обмотать себе руки и надеть перчатки.  
\- Тебе пришлось самому надеть ему перчатки?  
Можно ли пойти на диван.  
\- Да. Он. Он немного заартачился, когда дошло до капы.  
Краски вокруг выцветают.  
\- А потом? - продолжает летучий Сэм.  
\- Он вроде был в порядке. Очень спокойный. Совсем никакой агрессии, по большей части только ставил блоки, пока я не провел удачный удар - и он просто взбесился.  
\- Твою мать, Стив.  
\- Что?  
\- Взгляни на него.  
Нет, не смотри.  
\- Баки.  
\- Эй, Барнс. Почему бы тебе не пойти посидеть на безопасном месте.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно. Принято к исполнению.  
Он отправляется на безопасное место и вжимается в угол. Идентифицировано: спина защищена, фланг защищен. Знакомое давление мягких подушек. Высота подлокотника идеально удобна. В руках: кружка, одна штука, синяя, толстая керамика. Можно чуть сжать, чтобы руки перестали дрожать. Тепло. Насыщенный запах кофе. Солнечный свет.  
\- Лучше? - спрашивает летучий Сэм.  
Барнс поднимает взгляд: Сэм сидит на кофейном столике. Роджерс стоит дальше, у телевизора. У летучего Сэма серьезное лицо, но Роджерс выглядит подавленным.  
\- Не понимаю, - говорит Роджерс.  
\- Это же было не спокойствие, да, Барнс? Когда ты надел снаряжение? - произносит летучий Сэм.  
Барнс мотает головой.  
\- Можешь сказать, что это было?  
Идентифицированы: дрожь, повышенное потоотделение, ком в горле.  
\- Не можешь - ничего страшного, - говорит летучий Сэм, - но если скажешь, будет легче.  
ПОПЫТАТЬСЯ  
Барнс кивает.  
\- Подчинение, - произносит он.  
Слово как будто душит.  
\- Как это подчинение, - хрипло шепчет Роджерс.  
Подчиняться куратору. Неповиновение означает наказание.  
Что они так отшатываются.  
\- Эй, - говорит летучий Сэм, - ладно. Подчинение. Что стало причиной? Снаряжение?  
Барнс кивает.  
\- Все или что-то конкретное?  
Идентифицировано: спина защищена, фланги защищены. Знакомое давление мягких подушек. Высота подлокотника идеально удобна.  
\- Все нормально, Барнс. Здесь этого ничего нет.  
\- Шлем, - отвечает он, - капа.  
\- Господи, Баки, - произносит Роджерс.  
\- Можешь сделать для меня пять хороших вдохов, Барнс? - просит летучий Сэм.  
Один.  
Два.  
Три.  
Четыре.  
Пять.  
ХОРОШАЯ РАБОТА  
Спасибо, задание.  
\- Такое было в ГИДРЕ?  
Он кивает.  
\- Барнс, - мягко произносит летучий Сэм.  
Барнс понимает взгляд. Не на Стива. У Стива нервный срыв. Барнс не может. Не может сейчас защитить.  
Просто. Дай мне минутку, Стив.  
\- Еще три вдоха.  
Один.  
Два.  
Три.  
\- Знаю, говорить не хочется. Но клянусь тебе, это помогает. Если можешь.  
Барнс мотает головой.  
Как вообще подобрать для такого слова. Горло сжимается.  
\- По слову за раз, - говорит летучий Сэм.  
Один.  
Два.  
Три.  
\- Капа, - произносит он. - Электростимуляция коры головного мозга через устройства, располагающиеся на лице. Руки обездвижены для предотвращения нанесения ранений кураторам. Процесс обнуления личности и памяти.  
\- Господи, - выдыхает Роджерс, - Баки. Баки, я так…  
Он движется, идет вперед с вытянутыми руками. Крупный. Быстрый.  
Идентифицирован: страх.  
\- Стив, - бросает летучий Сэм так резко, что подскакивает даже Барнс. - Не трогай его сейчас, ладно?  
\- Прости. Прости.  
\- Мы этого не видели, - произносит летучий Сэм. - Знаешь, у Стива ведь есть дело с информацией о тебе. Там есть довольно поганые вещи, но не говорится о том, как именно тебя обнуляли.  
\- Дело устарело, - сообщает Барнс.  
Ненамеренно. Очевидно, о некоторых вещах говорить легко.  
\- Ты его видел? - спрашивает Роджерс.  
\- Так точно.  
\- О чем-то умолчали, Барнс? - присоединяется к нему летучий Сэм.  
Это нелепо, но Барнса подмывает рассмеяться.  
Умолчали.  
Придурки, да вы и восьмой части не знаете, спасибо, что поинтересовались.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
Кого защитить, задание? Стива? Или меня? А то знаешь, что бы меня сейчас защитило? Гребаное _обнуление_ , чтобы избавиться от этих гребаных воспоминаний.  
\- Эй, - протягивает руку летучий Сэм.  
\- Не. Прикасайтесь. Ко. Мне, - шипит Барнс.  
Тело жаждет движения. Он встает.  
Нет нигде никаких безопасных, мать их, мест, если опасность кроется у него в гребаной голове. А они все пялятся.  
Он мог бы сбежать. Спуститься по лестнице, перемахивая по четыре ступеньки за шаг, раствориться в манхэттенской толпе.  
Но ради чего? Разыскивая его, Роджерс с помощью здания ДЖАРВИСА и Романофф вывернет мир наизнанку.  
Будет утомительно.  
Барнс выбирает менее энергозатратный вариант. Он идет к двери и встает в углу у косяка, где можно прижаться лбом к стене и сделать вид, что они на него не пялятся.  
\- Прости, Барнс. Я сглупил, - извиняется летучий Сэм.  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
\- Можешь рассказать об этом?  
Может ли. Неизвестно.  
\- Сэм, хватит. Ты не можешь его заставить…  
Идентифицирована: злость.  
Барнс поднимает руки и прижимает ладони к стене по обе стороны от головы. Он сжимает в кулак левую ладонь и дважды бьет ею по стене. Но не сильно, чтобы в последствии не потребовался ремонт.  
Не можешь заставить. Еще как можешь. Просто продолжай со своими "пожалуйста", "Баки", "ну же" - и _сможешь_. Мы в этом блядском цирке потому и оказались, не так ли?  
\- Баки.  
Барнс говорит быстро, пока не успел передумать:  
\- Негативная реакция на физический контакт. Идентифицирована: паника. Выработана инстинктивная реакция, основанная на предшествующем опыте. Тело помнит то, что отказывается вспоминать разум. Категории методов: тестирование, перекодировка, наказание.  
_нет нельзя ему говорить, хватит_  
\- Категория первая: тестирование. Долговременное медицинское наблюдение за эффектом от сыворотки и заморозки. Многочисленные попытки вживить устройства слежения и дистанционной деактивации. Смещение устройств под воздействием сыворотки. Удаление устройств. Широкое тестирование уровня болевого порога. Широкое тестирование исцеляющего фактора сыворотки.  
Никакой анестезии, Стив. Меня раз за разом вскрывали и делали записи о том, сколько я мог выдержать до того, как потерять сознание. Я видел собственную печень, Стив. Они держали пари о том, сколько я смогу прокричать, пока не потеряю голос. Я помню, как пахну, когда горю.  
_хватит. ему нельзя знать. это только причинит боль. хватит._  
\- Категория вторая: перекодировка. Разум сопротивлялся протоколам агента. При продолжительных операциях происходило просачивание воспоминаний, при котором пыталась прорваться на поверхность изначальная личность. Применявшиеся методы: лишение сна, сенсорная депривация, голод, гипноз, электрошок, заключение в замкнутом пространстве, одиночное заключение. Продолжительность первоначальной кодировки: четыре целых пять десятых года.  
Мне сказали, что ты погиб, Стив. Я тебя ждал. Ждал, что ты придешь, но ты так и не пришел. Что бы со мной ни делали, я все равно помнил твое имя, Стив, но ты так и не пришел, а потом мне сказали, что ты погиб. Показали газеты. Ты погиб. Некому было прийти за мной, потому что ты погиб, Стив.  
_не говори Стив услышит._  
Так что я сдался.  
\- Экспериментирование с техниками кодировки. Идентифицированы: пытка водой, схемы обработки наркотиками, прямая стимуляция коры головного мозга. Смерть в результате утопления, удушения, искусственно вызванного нарушения сердечного ритма с последующей реанимацией.  
Он садится на пол. Тело так устало, колени дрожат. Лоб упирается в прохладную, надежную стену. Стена не развалится на куски.  
_остановись сейчас же._  
Нет. Можно и довести до конца, раз уж начал.  
\- Категория третья: наказание. Наказание в случае неповиновения. Наказание в случае не вполне успешного завершения операции. Наказание в случае увеличения продолжительности операции. Наказание в случае какого-либо проявления признаков просачивания воспоминаний.  
Наказание в случае, если охране скучно. Наказание в случае, если на дворе вторник.  
\- Методы: заключение, избиение, лишение сна, заключение, сексуальное насилие, схемы обработки наркотиками, заключение.  
Они использовали все, до чего только смогли додуматься, Стив. Иногда придумывали новые способы - просто чтобы развлечься.  
Есть доказательства.  
_не дай ему увидеть нет Стив не смотри._  
Барнс стягивает футболку.  
\- Видел их, когда ты был ранен в плечо, Бак, - говорит Стив. - Откуда они?  
Три прямые линии на спине - две слева и одна справа.  
\- Бичевание. Цепями.  
\- Разве ты не. Исцеляешься, как я?  
\- Эффективность регенерации ниже, чем у оригинальной сыворотки, допускает формирование шрамов в случае получения достаточно серьезных повреждений. Для полного рассасывания шрамов требуется криозаморозка. После получения данных ран заморозка не производилась.  
Один.  
Два.  
Три.  
\- Кто-то оставил их тебе в Вашингтоне? - спрашивает летучий Сэм.  
Тон голоса свидетельствует о сильнейшем гневе.  
\- Ранения получены за три недели до формирования текущего сознания. Пять разрывов тканей, потребовавших наложения швов, в том числе три разрыва, потребовавших наложения подкожных швов для соединения тканей, отошедших от кости. Куратор: Рамлоу, Брок - получил выговор за применение чрезмерной силы посреди операции.  
Барнс помнит цепи в полу банка. Цепи, которыми его, не переставая смеяться, бил Рамлоу, пока белые халаты распускали нюни в углу, бесполезные, как обычно. Барнс помнит немногих из кураторов, но о Рамлоу воспоминаний достаточно, чтобы надеяться, что ему досталась особенно медленная, мучительная, жуткая смерть.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Потому что он был скотиной, Стив.  
А Барнс взял эти цепи и вырвал их из пола. Сам вырвал и воспользовался ими, чтобы уничтожить камеру.  
Он это сделал.  
Он вырвал цепи из пола. Уничтожил камеру. Уничтожил кресло.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
Да.  
Инструктаж отпускает его, и Барнс обмякает. Он набрасывает на спину футболку. Холодно, но руки слишком ноют, чтобы ее надеть. Болит горло. Болят мозги. Болит в груди.  
Какого черта, инструктаж.  
Он дрожит.  
\- Могу принести тебе одеяло, Барнс? - спрашивает летучий Сэм.  
Барнс кивает.  
Роджерс приближается, но остается в двух метрах от него.  
\- Можно я сяду к тебе? Вот здесь.  
Он кивает вновь.  
Летучий Сэм, шаркая, чтобы предупредить о своем появлении, возвращается в комнату.  
\- Одеяло на подходе, - говорит он.  
Барнс вздрагивает, с минуту в голове только нет-не-держи-тяжело-слишком. Затем Барнс кутается в него, и становится тепло, хорошо.  
\- Не люблю, когда мне в напитки кладут лед, - произносит Роджерс.  
Чего.  
\- Не выношу его с тех самых пор, как оттаял.  
Голос у него гнусавый, охрипший.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
Да.  
\- Жутко тяжко, наверное, приятель.  
\- Жутко.  
Один.  
Два.  
Три.  
Четыре.  
Пять.  
\- Тебя тоже сажали в кресло? - спрашивает Барнс.  
\- Что?  
\- Чтобы тебя создать. Сажали в кресло?  
\- Хороший вопрос, Барнс, - говорит летучий Сэм.  
Барнс переводит взгляд на Роджерса: у того на лице глубокая тоска.  
\- Нет, Бак. Это было что-то вроде трубы. Но залез я туда по собственной воле.  
\- Было больно?  
\- Адски. Но когда я выбрался, впервые в жизни не болело ничего.  
Барнс оценивает текущий уровень болевых ощущений. Приятно, наверное, когда он на нуле.  
Он снова прижимается головой к стене. Шея слишком устала, чтобы держать.  
\- Можешь приблизиться на десять сантиметров, - произносит он.  
Роджерс горько усмехается и пододвигается.  
\- У нас так уже было, - говорит он.  
\- Что было.  
\- Сидели вот так. Я на расстоянии чуть больше вытянутой руки, ты - лицом к стене. Сразу после Аззано. Когда ты впервые попал к Золе. Ты со мной так и не поговорил. Просто сидел, а потом встряхнулся и решил делать вид, что все в порядке.  
Инструктаж ворочается внутри, но даже он слишком устал, чтобы вытащить на свет божий что-то настолько старое.  
\- Не хочу сейчас это вспоминать.  
\- Тебе никогда не придется, Баки. Я буду помнить за нас обоих.  
Это доброта. Барнс вспоминает: у Роджерса основная директива тоже "защищать". Он делает знак рукой, и Роджерс приближается еще точно на десять сантиметров.  
Летучий Сэм, похоже, был прав. Выговорившись, Барнс уже не испытывает страха в присутствии Роджерса.  
\- Как у тебя получилось, Барнс? - спрашивает у них за спиной летучий Сэм. - Как смог это сделать?  
\- У меня новое задание, - отвечает он и, протянув руку, тычет Роджерса в плечо. Только одним пальцем. Не так уж плохо.  
\- Из нас двоих сильным всегда был ты, - произносит Роджерс.  
Как скажешь.  
\- Прости, что так сглупил, Баки. Больше не повторится.  
Вероятность этого: 0,3%. Барнс оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на летучего Сэма: тот улыбается.  
\- Я так вами горжусь, - говорит он, - и буду гордиться еще больше, если в следующий раз вы поговорите, не дожидаясь меня.  
Это будет более эффективно.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
\- Я как выжатый лимон, - произносит Роджерс.  
Если у Барнса хотя бы наполовину такой же опухший и заплаканный вид, как у Роджерса (вероятность: 400%), во внезапных конкурсах красоты у них шансов нет.  
Барнс поднимается, и опереться на стену, чтобы восстановить равновесие, приходится только на две минуты.  
\- Если согласны выслушать еще один совет от крутого профессионала, - говорит летучий Сэм, - мы сейчас умоемся, закажем уйму пиццы, выпьем уйму пива и посмотрим самое дурацкое кино, какое только найдем по телевизору. А завтрашний день будет лучше.  
Всегда разумно довериться мнению эксперта.  
\- Так точно, - отвечает он.  
\- Так точно, - смеется Роджерс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот разговор Стив вспоминает в [шестой части](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5117495) цикла.


	12. Первичная ликвидация последствий

Летучий Сэм – хороший куратор. Его план мероприятий по ликвидации последствий всплеска эмоций крайне эффективен. Он даже дает Роджерсу возможность насладиться спором – включает в заказ одну пиццу с ветчиной и ананасами.  
Роджерс придерживается твердых принципов, согласно которым фруктам не место в пицце. Роджерс неправ: пицца - объедение.  
Еще лучше то, что по окончании речи Роджерса летучий Сэм сообщает:  
\- Помидор – это ягода.  
Мило.  
Фильм на редкость дурацкий – даже летучий Сэм большую часть времени строчит текстовые сообщения. В фильме собаки играют в баскетбол, и Барнс уверен, что от просмотра у него понизился базовый уровень умственных способностей.   
Но к концу вечера Барнсу спокойнее, чем было за все время после переезда в Манхэттен. Он поглядывает на Роджерса с летучим Сэмом: те как раз выковыривают черные оливки из оставшихся кусков пиццы, развеивая любые заблуждения о том, что относятся к щедрым или добросердечным людям.  
Он рассказал им об ужасных вещах, а они его не прогнали.  
\- Ты там в порядке, Баки?  
Как ни странно, да. Устал так, что месяц бы проспал, но в порядке.  
Барнс просыпается в 02:17 и, взглянув на монитор, видит, что Роджерс не спит: сидит, опершись локтями о колени, и печально смотрит на собственный монитор. Барнс машет ему рукой.  
Роджерс машет в ответ и перестает сутулиться.  
\- Не смотри на меня, Баки. Ложись обратно.

Летучий Сэм остается у них на полдня, прежде чем поехать в Гарлем в гости к матери. До его прибытия Роджерс фонтанировал идеями о том, как им поразвлечься. После вчерашнего срыва они до 09:30 зевают за кухонным столом, попивая кофе и ковыряясь в завтраке.  
Барнс чувствует себя выпотрошенным. Он хотел бы спросить:  
• понимал ли Роджерс до того;  
• хорошо ли, что они поговорили;  
• что теперь.  
Но чтобы задать вопрос, нужно заговорить. К тому же, что, если ответы будут отрицательными.  
\- Вы двое, да чтоб мне провалиться, - произносит летучий Сэм.  
Не успевают они попросить разъяснений, как раздается три уверенных стука в дверь.  
\- Привет, Наташа, - открывая, говорит Роджерс.  
Все еще сидящий за столом Барнс замечает, как поджимает губы летучий Сэм, прежде чем сделать глоток кофе.  
Он вызвал подкрепление.  
Кому же достанется, чемпион.  
Романофф чмокает летучего Сэма в щеку и говорит:  
\- Ну ка, дай на тебя посмотреть, Барнс.  
Она недолго разглядывает лицо, стоя точно в 0,8 метра от него, чуть дальше, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
\- Сэм рассказал мне о вчерашнем. Надеюсь, ты не против.  
Оценка. Если верно ее предположение о том, что их готовили одни и те же люди, подвергалась ли она аналогичной кодировке.  
Идентифицирована: печаль при мысли о том, что Романофф могла пройти через подобное.  
Хоть она и ужасная.  
\- Не против, - отвечает он.  
\- Рада видеть, что ты последовал моему совету и не покинул нас ни духом, ни телом, - произносит она. – Терпеть не могу некромантию.  
А вот и пример ужасности. Что бы я без вас делал, леди.  
\- Что, - рычит Роджерс.  
\- О, Стив! А я и забыла, что ты там стоишь! – щебечет она.  
Оценка: да. Барнс по-прежнему ее ненавидит.  
\- Какое еще «покинул».  
Медведь гризли в исполнении суперсолдата.  
\- Отличная мысль, пойдем прогуляемся, - говорит Романофф.  
\- Никуда я не пойду.  
Улыбка испаряется. Она и так-то фальшивая была, но пришедшее на смену выражение лица навевает страх. Барнсу явно повезло.  
\- О, еще как пойдешь, Роджерс. Пойдешь со мной, и будем долго-долго болтать о признаках расщепления личности и твоей крайней ненаблюдательности.  
На лице Роджерса гнев уступает место замешательству.  
\- Что?  
\- Будет весело. По крайней мере мне. Как тебе понравится развернутое перечисление всех твоих глупостей, не знаю.  
Барнс переводит взгляд на летучего Сэма: тот с безмятежным лицом потягивает кофе, словно по правую руку от него никто ни о чем не говорит.

\- Не ждите нас, - говорит Романофф и вытаскивает Роджерса за дверь.  
Не ждать. На часах 09:50. Сколько же они говорить-то будут.  
ОЙ  
Так точно, задание. Стива немного жалко.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Летучий Сэм ставит кружку кофе на стол.  
\- Как ты их называешь? – спрашивает он. – Твои три части?  
А. Разделяй и коли. Плавали, знаем.  
\- Руководитель операции, директива, инструктаж.  
\- Как дела у инструктажа?  
Идентифицировано: удивление.  
Барнс производит оценку.  
\- Устал. Вчера поработал на славу.  
\- Да уж, не сомневаюсь. Те воспоминания тебя раньше беспокоили?  
\- Никак нет. Были заблокированы.  
Летучий Сэм хмурится.  
\- Ладно. Как директива?  
НОРМАЛЬНО  
Директива отвечает быстро, словно радуясь, что ее спросили.  
\- Говорит, нормально, - докладывает Барнс.  
\- «Нормально» - это немного расплывчато.  
В груди как будто что-то вздрагивает.  
Все в порядке, задание. Летучий Сэм – офицер поддержки.  
БЕСПОКОЙСТВО  
ЗАДАНИЕ: ЗАЩИЩАТЬ  
ЗАЩИЩАТЬ ОБЪЕКТ  
ЗАЩИЩАТЬ РУКОВОДИТЕЛЯ ОПЕРАЦИИ  
ПРОТИВОРЕЧИЕ  
ЗАГРУЗКА ЗАЩИЩАЕТ РУКОВОДИТЕЛЯ ОПЕРАЦИИ  
МОЖЕТ ПРИЧИНИТЬ УЩЕРБ ОБЪЕКТУ  
Так точно, задание.  
Барнс пересказывает это летучему Сэму – у того удивленный вид.  
\- Ладно. А ты как?  
\- Аналогично. Устал после испытанных сильных эмоций. Беспокоюсь, что негативная информация причинит ущерб Стиву. Ущерб может привести к отторжению, особенно с учетом недавнего ранения и поведения.  
\- Барнс. Ты и правда думаешь, что Стив тебя оттолкнет?  
Барнс заглядывает в свою кружку. Всем его частям хочется уклониться от этого вопроса. Слишком велика вероятность испытать боль. Он еще не отошел после вчерашнего дня и предшествовавшей ему недели. Да еще и кружка только на одну восьмую полна.  
И все же. Сколько уже раз Роджерс извинился после происшествия со спортзалом. Мониторы были его идеей. Он отдал Барнсу штаны с жирафами.  
\- Возможно, нет.  
\- Точно нет, скажу я тебе. Он пойдет до конца. Как и ты, да?  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
\- Так точно.  
\- Что будешь делать, чтобы такое больше не повторилось?  
Держаться подальше от спортзала.  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
\- Ну же, Барнс. Не спать, пытаться себя наказать? Не прокатит. У тебя есть твое безопасное место.  
Барнс кивает.  
\- Что еще?  
Оценка.  
\- Ванны.  
\- Хорошо. Еще?  
Четко поставленные задачи.  
\- Выпечка.  
\- Очень хорошо. Что-нибудь еще?  
Барнс на него пялится. И так уже много. Летучий Сэм не знает о поваренных книгах по тысяче рецептов каждая.  
\- Может, поговоришь со своими друзьями?  
\- Старички в Бруклине.  
\- Барнс. Бруклин – это не Марс. Поймай чертово такси. Позвони!  
Позвонить. При этом требуется говорить.  
\- У меня нет их номеров, - отвечает он.  
У него вибрирует телефон. Открывается список контактов. Теперь там шесть имен: Роджерс, Романофф, летучий Сэм. А еще Эстер Берман, Лидия Степанич и Оливер Питерс.  
\- Здание, - обращается он.  
«Айпад мисс Степанич поддерживает видеозвонки», - показывается на экране телефона.  
\- Вот видишь, Барнс? Твой отряд поддержки никуда не делся. Эй. Все нормально, приятель.  
Барнс достает носовой платок.  
\- Хочешь сейчас позвонить? – спрашивает летучий Сэм.  
\- Да.  
Как и со списком хорошего, Барнс составляет список того, что усиливает ощущение безопасности: диван, пять вдохов, ванна, а теперь – звонок Старичкам через телевизор.  
На экране кошка Элеонора сидит у книжного шкафа, и раздается голос Лидии:  
\- …так, правильно? Здравствуйте? Простите, кто это?  
\- Сэм Уилсон, Лидия. Сэм и Барнс.  
\- Джимми, - произносит Барнс, и кошка Элеонора поводит ушами.  
\- Джимми? – звучит голос Лидии. – Привет! Ты простыл? Мне, кажется, полагается тебя видеть, но у меня тут все равно «Герои фермы», и я не прошла уровень: лука не хватило.  
\- Кому ты там кричишь? – раздается голос Эстер.  
\- Тут в Айпаде Джимми с этим красавчиком, Сэмом Уилсоном, только я их не вижу.  
\- Джимми? Ты правда в Айпаде?  
\- Вам надо развернуть камеру, - посмеивается летучий Сэм.  
Лидия с Эстер пререкаются над Айпадом: изображение скачет. Жаль. Он упускает из виду кошку Элеонору. Но летучему Сэму наконец удается указать Лидии на нужную кнопку. Изображение сворачивается, затем разворачивается во весь экран, и становится видно по половине лица Эстер и Лидии.  
\- Привет, - говорит он.  
Идентифицирована: сильная эмоция, желание спрятать лицо.  
\- Джимми, ужасно выглядишь, ты болеешь? – спрашивает Эстер.  
У нее огорченный голос.  
\- Не болею, - отвечает он, - я в порядке.  
\- Немного трудновато привыкнуть к Манхэттену, - объясняет летучий Сэм.  
Эстер открывает рот, но Лидия ее перебивает:  
\- Не говорите мне об этом. Вы понимаете, что эта зверюга на попечении у Эстер каждый раз наворачивает круги в два часа ночи?  
\- Ничего подобного, - возражает Эстер.  
\- Это правда! А ты за храпом своим не слышишь.  
\- Лидия, хватит, я не храплю!  
\- Уверена, Джимми все об этом знает, - говорит Лидия.  
Смешно. Лидия ухмыляется, а Эстер так яростно хмурится, что у нее очки съезжают.  
Слова вновь комом стоят в горле. С чего бы их лицам перед глазами так на него действовать.  
На лицах появляется неуверенность.  
\- У Барнса и Стива вчера состоялся большой разговор, - рассказывает летучий Сэм. – Думаю, он истратил свой запас слов на эту неделю.  
Летучий Сэм все пускает в ход.  
Эстер и Лидия переглядываются.  
\- Ну ничего, - произносит Эстер, - мы просто рады на тебя посмотреть.  
Барнс вжимается в угол дивана.  
\- Как вам в новой квартире? – спрашивает летучий Сэм.  
\- О, чудесно, - отвечает Лидия. – Не слушайте меня и мои глупости. Эстер – прекрасная соседка. Такими темпами я изо всей одежды вырасту от всей этой еды. Но эта кошка! Джимми, может, все-таки заберешь ее?  
\- Не слушай ее, Джимми, она обожает Элеонору. Просто жаловаться обожает еще больше.  
\- Кстати о жалобах! Олли нам этого не забудет!  
\- Где он?  
Вероятно, то, что он смог заставить себя заговорить, хороший знак. В любом случае Эстер и Лидия в ответ улыбаются.  
\- В ВЗВ пошел, - рассказывает Эстер, - небось как раз в шашки проигрывает.  
\- Пьет мерзкий кофе и делает вид, что это лучше, чем проводить время с нами, - однозначно неправда, - добавляет Лидия.  
Они разговаривают двадцать пять минут. Лидия спрашивает о поваренных книгах, Эстер – о кухне, и Барнс по крайней мере в состоянии отвечать на вопросы. Эстер находит кошку Элеонору – та крутит головой по сторонам и издает негромкий звук, когда Барнс с ней здоровается.  
\- Ты непременно звони еще, Джимми, - говорит Лидия, когда беседа заканчивается.  
\- Позвоню.  
\- Рады были повидаться, душа моя, - добавляет Эстер.

\- Лучше? – спрашивает летучий Сэм, когда экран телевизора темнеет.  
Барнс кивает.  
\- Вот так вот, Барнс. Выясняешь, что помогает, и делаешь это.  
Список хорошего и список безопасного.  
\- Это трудно, - произносит Барнс.  
Упс. Не собирался говорить вслух.  
\- Чувак. Ты прошел через семьдесят лет отборного дерьма. Естественно, после такого подняться трудно.  
У него вопрос. Слова даются с трудом.  
\- Раньше было легче. Почему теперь.  
\- Причин миллион, - отвечает летучий Сэм, - постоянный прогресс невозможен. Иногда нужно набраться сил, прежде чем сможешь позволить себе слабость. Иногда что-то просто бьет по больному.  
Барнс запоминает эти слова.  
\- Ты будешь срываться.  
\- Как когда ударил Стива.  
\- Точно. Как когда ударил Стива. Лучше, наверное, так больше не делать. Но это нормально, ладно?  
Не ладно. Ебаный пиздец это, вот что.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Гребаная ГИДРА.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
\- Хочешь еще об этом поговорить? – спрашивает летучий Сэм.  
\- Нет.  
Летучий Сэм улыбается эмоциональности ответа.  
\- Вопрос снят, чувак. Оставить тебя в покое? Дать побыть одному?  
Оценка.  
\- Нет.  
Вот так миссис Уилсон становится получателем – не поставщиком – выпечки.

Роджерс – с довольно сложным лицом – возвращается через девяносто минут после отъезда летучего Сэма. Хлопая ртом, он стоит перед Барнсом. Будто и у него слова, не в силах вырваться, застряли в горле.  
Барнс протягивает ему тарелку печенья. Простая шоколадная крошка, ничего особенного, но, беря три, Роджерс почти улыбается.  
\- Сэм уехал без приключений?  
\- Так точно. Сказал попрощаться с тобой за него.  
У Роджерса усталый вид.  
ЗАЩИЩАТЬ  
Так точно.  
\- Я должен извиниться, Баки.  
Ну или, по всей видимости, наоборот.  
\- За что.  
\- Наверное, за все? Наташа сказала…  
Он хмурит брови.  
\- Что сказала.  
\- Сказала, я делаю хуже. Когда жду, что ты будешь тем же Баки. Что я не. Не смотрю на тебя. Не вижу, какой ты на самом деле.  
Все так, но это никому не обязано нравиться. Барнс идентифицирует: грусть.  
Насколько же проще было с удаленным наблюдением.  
Встревает инструктаж.  
Точно. За исключением Дня Благодарения, и Рождества, и дней, прошедших между ними.  
ЗАЩИЩАТЬ  
Пытаюсь, задание. Думаю, и он тоже.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Барнс вновь протягивает тарелку.  
\- Думаю, нам обоим есть над чем поработать, приятель.  
\- Да уж, Бак.


	13. Самый глупый объект в мире

Поскольку жизнь никогда не дает им передохнуть, на следующее утро, в 09:00, в дверь стучится Тор с вопросом о том, не хочет ли Роджерс пойти поспаринговать.  
В воображении Барнса Роджерс говорит «я весь этот месяц сижу в куче неприятностей с тебя размером из-за спарринга» или «прости, Романофф строго-настрого приказала держать лапы при себе, пока мозги в порядок не приведу».  
К сожалению, на самом деле он отвечает:  
\- А знаешь, отличная мысль.  
Потому что Роджерс – величайшая из ныне живущих заноз в заднице. И, увы, без скрытых умственных способностей.  
Интересно, кто вероятнее всего пригвоздил бы Роджерса к стенке за это решение: Романофф или летучий Сэм.  
Барнс пригвоздил бы сам, но это не совместимо с дальнейшим проведением операции.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
А жаль.  
\- Ты не против, Бак? Я так понимаю, хочешь остаться здесь?  
1\. Против, Роджерс.  
2\. Хочу? Еще как. Останусь? Уверен, это не соответствует параметрам проведения операции, приятель.  
\- Пойду с вами, - произносит он.  
\- Прекрасно! – кричит Тор (по всей видимости, это базовый уровень громкости его голоса). – Мы будем рады твоему присутствию, друг Барнс.  
Роджерс хмурится, но не произносит ни слова.  
В лифте Тор пристально смотрит на Барнса.  
\- Что-то произошло, - говорит он, - твои энергии стали спокойнее. Что бы ни случилось, я рад этому.  
Энергии. Что это вообще такое.  
\- Спасибо, - отвечает Барнс.  
Атмосфера в тренажерном зале остается все такой же гнетущей: это место холодного пота на коже и повышенного уровня ментальных помех. Барнс воспроизводит воспоминание о том, как летучий Сэм тестировал крылья Старка, и у него получается сохранить нормальную частоту дыхания.  
Пока Тор с Роджерсом, бросая друг в друга свое пафосное оружие, скачут по полосе препятствий, Барнс тренируется на скалодроме. Он работает, пока мышцы не начинают гореть, а затем поднимается по стене на самый верх и, обхватив колени руками, усаживается на маленькой платформе.  
Звук их смеха и воодушевление в голосе Роджерса вызвали две противоречащие друг другу реакции.  
То, что Роджерс получает удовольствие, удовлетворяет требованиям операции.  
Но.  
В Торе нет ничего плохого. Тор продемонстрировал дружелюбие и уважение. Никакой логичной причины для того, чтобы их со Стивом спарринг так злил Барнса.  
Злит.  
Барнс смотрит, как они бросают друг в друга щит с молотом, постепенно учась работать ими в команде. Как балет.  
\- Это как бейсбол! – смеется Роджерс.  
Или как сраный бейсбол. Тьфу.  
Они равны по силе и хорошо дерутся в паре. Как дрались бы Роджерс с Барнсом, не будь у него такого бардака в голове.  
Шестьдесят восемь минут драка, кажется, идет в удовольствие. Роджерс с Тором широко улыбаются друг другу. Роджерс периодически оглядывается на верхушку стены для скалолазания, проверяя, как там Барнс.  
А потом в одну секунду, пока рука Роджерса возвращается вперед после замаха, улыбка сходит с его лица. Плечи напрягаются.  
Щит сталкивается с молотом и звенит, как колокол. От этого звука у Барнса левая рука вибрирует. Зубы ноют.  
Роджерс замахивается и, напрягшись всем телом, вновь наносит удар. Тор тоже больше не улыбается, но на лице у него беспокойство, не гнев. Роджерс все бьет и бьет, а один раз хрипло вскрикивает.  
ЗАЩИЩАТЬ  
Да, вижу, задание.  
Барнс спускается со скалодрома и, подбежав, встает у границы площадки для боя.  
Ему не хочется драться. Идентифицирована: стрессовая реакция. Чувствуется, что нестабильность прошедшей недели еще не отпустила. От насилия она всплывет на поверхность.  
Стив очень глупо себя ведет.  
Но Барнс может стоять рядом, как стоял у двери в гостиную Стив, когда Барнса напугала Дарси Льюис. Барнс может стоять на страже. Быть готовым помочь. Быть напоминанием.  
Роджерс, со стиснутыми зубами косясь на Барнса, наносит удар за ударом. Тор стоит спокойно, блокируя выпады и время от времени делая шаг в сторону, чтобы никто не получил повреждений.  
Затем Роджерс бросает щит и, обливаясь потом, стоит с опущенной головой и висящими плетьми руками.  
\- Все в порядке, Стивен, - уверяет Тор.  
Роджерс мотает головой.  
\- Правда, - говорит Барнс.  
По крайней мере, может быть, когда-нибудь будет. Если «все» - это… все.  
Роджерс резким движением поворачивает голову влево и пялится на Барнса. Его брови на мгновение сходятся вместе.  
Барнс не взял в тренажерный зал носовых платков, а это похоже на начало сопливого момента.  
Только Стив все подавляет. На глазах у Барнса он запечатывает все эти сильные эмоции и засовывает глубоко-глубоко. Остается неловким и зажатым.  
Барнс идентифицирует: неудовольствие.  
\- Благодарю за приятную тренировку, друг мой, - переведя взгляд с Роджерса на Барнса и обратно, произносит Тор. – Нечасто я сталкиваюсь с такими вызовами, пребывая на Земле.  
Роджерс так медлит с ответом, что Барнс подумывает о том, не пнуть ли его, чтобы напомнить о хороших манерах.  
\- Всегда рад, - наконец говорит Роджерс.  
\- Думаю, однажды ты сможешь к нам присоединиться, Барнс.  
Барнс кивает.  
\- Что ж. Должен откланяться. Джейн сообщила, что мне следует сегодня же отведать нечто под названием «пастрами на ржаном хлебе». Хорошего вам дня.  
Вероятно, думает, что, уходя, оказывает Роджерсу услугу. К несчастью, это означает, что ликвидацией последствий придется заниматься Барнсу.  
Это не совсем та разновидность ликвидации, которая у него хорошо получается.  
Роджерс продолжает пялиться на пол, неплохо изображая статую. Барнс ждет, давая лифту время увезти Тора за пределы зоны слышимости.  
\- Роджерс, - произносит он.  
У Стива трясутся плечи.  
\- Эй, дружище.  
Он снова переводит взгляд на Барнса.  
\- Пошли домой.  
На протяжении трех ударов сердца Барнсу кажется, что Роджерс сейчас рухнет. Но тот снова заталкивает эмоции внутрь.  
\- Да, ладно.

Пока Роджерс принимает душ, Барнс сидит на безопасном месте.  
Роджерсу оно, наверное, не покажется безопасным. Другие параметры.  
Это вопрос, который Барнс обдумывает, принимая душ сам: протоколы безопасности Роджерса. Может быть, у него их нет вовсе. Барнс не видел признаков того, что у Роджерса есть список хорошего.  
Одеваясь, он замечает на прикроватном столике блокнот. Тот, что Роджерс подарил ему на Рождество.  
Можно попробовать.  
Роджерс сидит на диване в режиме «не влезай – убьет»: колени широко расставлены, руки в стороны, злое лицо.  
Барнс усаживается на своем конце дивана и протягивает блокнот.  
\- Расскажи мне какое-нибудь воспоминание, - просит он.  
Физиономия Роджерса становится еще угрюмее.  
Реакция неожиданная.  
Но затем лицо Роджерса проясняется и становится просто печальным.  
\- Хорошо, Бак.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Да. Да, все хорошо. Что это на тебе?  
Пижамные штаны с танцующими колли, разумеется. Те, что с жирафами, были грязные.  
\- Они мне нужны.  
Роджерс невесело смеется.  
\- Вот бы и мне становилось лучше от пары штанов.  
\- Почему не становится.  
Мягкие, теплые и смешные. От них должно становиться лучше всем - даже когда поддержка не требуется.  
У Роджерса удивленный вид.  
\- Сейчас вернусь, - бросает он.  
Возвращается он в черных со слонами. Неплохо.  
\- Ладно, - листает Роджерс блокнот, - что-то приятное, правильно?  
\- Так точно.  
И он еще спрашивает.  
Роджерс несколько раз перелистывает страницы блокнота. Тот полон рисунков, от которых кружится голова: сцены, что, кажется, должны быть знакомы, но не вспоминаются, или знакомые лишь наполовину, как Ревущие Коммандос с темноволосой женщиной, стоящие на берегу моря у груды жутковатого оружия.  
Наконец Роджерс останавливается на рисунке, занимающем целый разворот: улица с обшарпанными зданиями и витринами магазинов, автобус и запряженная лошадью телега, неясные силуэты в темной одежде.  
Барнсу рисунок ни о чем не говорит. Но он рад, что Роджерс не выбрал один из тех, что с людьми. Или с бейсболом. Барнс морально не готов к проповеди на тему бейсбола.  
\- Это была наша улица на Бруклинских высотах, - хрипло произносит Роджерс. – Где мы выросли.  
Далекое прошлое. Хороший выбор, Роджерс. Так, наверное, безопаснее.  
\- Это вид из моего дома. Я много времени проводил на крыльце: рисовал, когда были карандаши, смотрел, когда их не было. Все то время, что чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы выбраться из постели, но был слишком болен, чтобы играть. Я и сейчас могу это нарисовать, не приходя в сознание.  
\- Он тоже там жил?  
Похоже, вопрос неправильный, судя по тому, как Роджерс с яростью в глазах вскидывает голову, чтобы уставиться на него.  
\- _Ты_ , Баки. Не он.  
Ох.  
В том-то все и дело, не так ли. У Барнса то же тело, да еще инструктаж. Задание защищать. Но он не тот же человек. Возможно ли вообще быть тем же.  
Если невозможно, заставит ли его Стив уйти.  
На сколько у него хватит терпения.  
\- Прости, - извиняется Роджерс, - я не должен был так говорить. Господи, да Нат мне только вчера объясняла. Прости.  
\- Я не помню, - отвечает Барнс.  
\- Знаю, Бак. Знаю, прости.  
\- Ничего.  
Роджерс, похоже, собирается ляпнуть еще что-нибудь, но затем пожимает плечами.  
\- Тогда все пахло иначе, - рассказывает он, - люди пахли иначе. Меньше духов, больше жизни. Теперь все такое чистое. Ярко освещенное. И это… наверное, хорошо? Можно было пойти к мяснику и купить на четвертак говяжьей печенки в бумаге. Теперь все заворачивают в полиэтилен.  
Он показывает на одну из витрин.  
\- Это лавка мясника, «Корчак и сыновья». Внуки учились в школе на два и три класса старше нас. Боже. Они были ужасны. Младшему ты как-то раз нос сломал.  
\- Почему.  
\- Э, если правильно помню, потому что он обозвал меня мелкой ирландской швалью.  
\- По-моему, разумно.  
В кои-то веки Барнс что-то сделал правильно. Роджерс смеется.  
\- Господи, Баки, а ты ведь этим по сей день занимаешься, да? Весь тот склад в Квинсе, боже!  
Это правда. Есть такое.  
«Никому нельзя тебя так звать, Стиви, никому и никогда», - возмущенным голосом не достигшего половой зрелости мальчика выдает ему инструктаж.  
Ну и долго же он прикрывает этого человека. Неудивительно, что ГИДРЕ не удалось это из него выжечь.  
Момент высвобождает слова, скопившиеся у Роджерса. Он еще долго рассказывает истории из времен, когда они с человеком-по-имени-Баки были маленькими детьми.  
Маленький человек-по-имени-Баки поколотил до хрена мелких засранцев, защищая Стива Роджерса.  
Хорошая работа, маленький человек-по-имени-Баки.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Инструктаж выдает образ мини-Стива, улыбающегося рассветной улыбкой.  
Очень приятно видеть в воспоминаниях, хоть и на 400% хуже, чем вживую.  
К концу дня напряжение оставляет плечи Роджерса, но в 00:35 Барнс просыпается от незнакомого звука. На экране монитора Роджерс мечется на постели.  
Четко определенная задача.  
Барнс идет в спальню Роджерса. Звук открывающейся двери того не будит.  
Ущипнуть за палец – эффективный способ пробуждения, но это было бы как-то невоспитанно по отношению к человеку, которому снится кошмар.  
Он кладет руку на плечо Роджерсу. Тот содрогается и резко просыпается – с широко распахнутыми от боли глазами, учащенно дыша.  
Барнс стискивает зубы и остается на позиции, крепко сжимая плечо Роджерса.  
\- Баки, - произносит Роджерс.  
\- Я здесь, приятель.  
Роджерс с минуту, дрожа, закрывает лицо руками. Когда он их опускает, Барнс поднимается.  
\- Прости, что разбудил.  
\- Ничего страшного, - отвечает Барнс.  
Роджерс смотрит на стену - проснувшийся, но явно до сих пор остающийся во власти того, что ему привиделось.  
\- Что там было.  
Роджерс поднимает на него взгляд.  
\- О, как обычно, - отвечает он, - все вокруг умирают, а я ни черта не могу поделать.  
Звучит потрясающе. Наравне со сном, в котором всех вокруг убиваешь и не можешь остановиться.  
\- Сегодня мне уже не уснуть, - говорит Роджерс. – Можем… пойти куда-нибудь? Хочу пройтись.  
\- Город, который никогда не спит, правильно? Так говорят по телевизору.

Далеко они не уходят. Несмотря на успокаивающее действие шапки и множества слоев одежды, после выхода из лифтового холла на первом этаже в большом фойе – от этого ощущения огромного пространства вокруг – тело каменеет и отказывается двигаться вперед.  
Потрясающие новости. Тесные помещения напрягают, просторные тоже. Закачаешься.  
\- Ты в порядке, Баки?  
Барнс мотает головой.  
\- Что такое?  
Требуется несколько минут, чтобы заговорить.  
\- Слишком открытое пространство.  
Ерунда какая-то. Тренажерный зал огромен. Но там нет окон.  
Роджерс сказал: «Хочу пройтись».  
Черт.  
\- Ты иди, - говорит Барнс.  
На нем куртка с жучком. Все будет хорошо. Барнс может остаться прямо здесь и слушать, Роджерс – прогуляться, пока не почувствует себя лучше.  
\- Нет, все нормально, - отвечает Роджерс.  
\- Ты сказал, что хочешь пройтись.  
\- Лучше буду рядом с тобой.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
\- Кофейный бар работает, - сообщает Барнс.  
\- У тебя все всегда сводится к кофе, да?  
Барнс кивает.  
\- По лестнице пойдем, ладно, Бак?  
\- Так точно.


	14. Эффективные средства от кошмаров

Несколько ночей они посменно видят кошмары. В первую ночь женщина из кофейного бара, Кэти, улыбается и варит им мокко без кофеина.  
Роджерс разглядывает содержимое кружки и говорит о работе с Рамлоу. Который помимо склонного к насилию куратора оказывается еще и лживым сукиным сыном. Матерь божья, ну кто бы мог подумать.  
На вторую ночь очередь Барнса видеть во сне ужасные вещи – в основном связанные с сексуальным насилием, так что от прикосновения руки Стива к плечу он на метр взмывает над кроватью. Потрясающе.  
Кэти из кофейного бара издает сочувственные звуки и подает горячий шоколад с взбитыми сливками.  
Барнс предпочитает не говорить о своих дурацких дрянных снах. Вместо этого он спрашивает о нападении инопланетян. Рассказ настроения не поднимает – и они узнают, что парня Кэти в тот день расплющило зданием, что прямо-таки творит чудеса с осанкой Роджерса, – но помогает убить чертово время.  
На третью ночь снова очередь Роджерса: он кричит «Баки, Баки, нет». Кэти хмурит брови и наливает полупрозрачный зеленовато-желтый чай с травяным вкусом.   
\- Я завтра не в ночную смену, - сообщает она, - так что как насчет все-таки поспать.  
Барнс рассказывает Роджерсу о звонке Эстер и Лидии через телевизор, и часть напряжения оставляет его глаза.

На четвертую ночь Барнсу снятся замкнутое пространство и удушье, так что после того, как Роджерс его будит, квартира кажется слишком тесной, и они все-таки добираются до улицы.   
За последние недели, проведенные в закрытом помещении, было легко забыть, до чего холодно снаружи. С северо-востока дует промозглый ветер.  
\- Где твоя чертова шапка? – говорит Барнс.  
\- Мне не нужна, - отвечает Роджерс.  
Неверно.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
«Карп» в 01:35, конечно, закрыт, но они находят работающую забегаловку, и Барнс выясняет, что гора блинчиков неплохо гонит прочь дурные сны.  
Ценная информация.  
Пока они едят, начинает валить снег – тяжелые хлопья, которые летят почти горизонтально и быстро покрывают тротуары и газетные киоски.  
\- Как красиво, - произносит Роджерс.  
Они заказывают еще по порции завтрака и смотрят на снегопад. Эстетически приятно. У инструктажа в запасе много разрозненных образов снега: полным-полно из старых дрянных времен, образов, окрашенных красным и болью, но есть и воспоминания человека-по-имени-Баки. Широко улыбающийся мини-Стив, бледный за исключением ярко-красных пятен на щеках. Радостные крики уймы детей.  
\- Не хочешь пройтись? – спрашивает Роджерс после того, как они рассчитываются за интенсивную углеводную терапию.  
В кои-то веки вопрос, на который легко дать ответ.  
\- Да.  
Несмотря на чертовски сильный мороз, дующий в лицо ветер бодрит, а кружащийся в свете фонарей снег порождает тишину в сознании. Барнс поворачивается к Роджерсу: тот идет, высоко задрав подбородок и наблюдая за падающими снежными хлопьями.  
ХОРОШО  
Да. Хорошо.  
\- Говорят, пойти ночью в Центральный парк – значит поставить на кон свою жизнь, - провокационным тоном сообщает Роджерс.  
\- Да ну, жуть какая, - отзывается Барнс.  
В ответ Роджерс смеется – это тоже хорошо. Соответствует параметрам проведения операции.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Они идут по пологим холмам в холодном белом свете фонарей, между деревьев с голыми ветвями, и под ногами скрипит постепенно заваливающий землю снег.  
\- Все у нас будет в хорошо, Бак, я знаю, - некоторое время спустя произносит Роджерс.  
Барнс застывает посреди дороги. Сильная эмоция проходит сквозь него - словно накатывает приливная волна.  
\- Баки?  
Роджерс протягивает руку, но не касается: урок усвоен.  
Но.  
Барнс берет Роджерса за запястье. Тот резко втягивает воздух. Барнс встряхивает руку и тут же отпускает.  
Частота дыхания в норме. Частота сердцебиения в норме. Успех.  
\- Я не хотел рассказывать тебе об этих вещах, - говорит он.  
\- Ничего страшного, Баки.  
\- Знаю. Летучий Сэм был прав. Но все равно тяжело.  
\- Понимаю.  
\- До хорошего еще далеко.  
\- Мне плевать, Бак.  
Хотелось бы Барнсу окунуться в поток мрачных размышлений на эту тему. Но они уже так долго стоят на месте и снегопад такой сильный, что на макушке у Роджерса появился маленький сугробчик.  
В такой ситуации сложновато сохранять пессимистичный настрой.  
\- Ну тогда, думаю, все будет хорошо. Раз уж ты сказал.  
Роджерс широко ухмыляется.  
\- То есть я здесь главный?  
Не торопись, чемпион.  
Собственно, достойный ответ на подобное может быть только один. Барнс наклоняется, загребает мокрый снег, лепит шар и запускает его в лицо Роджерсу.  
Вероятно, тот мог бы увернуться. Возможно. Но у Барнса все-таки ускоренные рефлексы. Снежок бьет в упор и разлетается во все стороны.  
\- Ты. Ах ты говнюк! – орет Роджерс.  
Барнс срывается с места.  
Отчего же не чувствуется угрозы. Быть может, из-за несмертельности снарядов, большого расстояния или полночного безумия. Быть может, это побочный эффект от такого количества блинчиков. Как бы то ни было, Барнс бросается под прикрытие дерева, и следующие тридцать минут они с Роджерсом обмениваются снежками и непечатными выражениями, пока оба не промокают до нитки, Роджерс не начинает ржать как конь, а Барнсу не удается изобразить среднего размера улыбку.  
\- Мир! – наконец кричит Роджерс. – Мир, черт побери!  
Он падает на землю и машет конечностями.  
\- Что ты делаешь.  
\- Снежного ангела. Это у меня такой жалкий повод отдышаться.  
\- Выглядишь, как идиот.  
\- Рад, что ты признал меня за своего.  
Барнс швыряется в него снегом.  
Роджерс объявляет его засранцем и, схватив за щиколотку, валит на землю – и Барнс конечностями не машет, ведь он-то не идиот, что бы там ни говорил Капитан Тупица. Но он все равно лежит, глядя, как кружится снег в свете фонарей.  
Летучий Сэм сказал, что не обойдется без плохих моментов, которые будут заставать врасплох.  
Очевидно, случаются и хорошие. Этот можно добавить в список успокаивающих воспоминаний: Барнс, тяжело дыша, лежит на ледяной земле, смотрит на падающий снег и впервые за много дней не чувствует страха.


	15. Расширение границ

Пусть он и не собирается в обозримом будущем инициировать физический контакт, все эти разговоры даже тело Барнса убеждают в том, что рядом с Роджерсом безопасно. Нет нужды опасаться его – заметны скорее признаки того, что опасаться нужно _за_ него, и не только в связи с известной склонностью сломя голову бросаться в пекло. Барнс замечает за Роджерсом регулярное, хоть и менее драматичное, чем в спортзале, подавление сильных эмоций.  
Все равно ведь сломаешься, Стив. Зачем ждать?  
А Барнс, пережив собственный большой срыв, теперь принимается за четко обозначенную летучим Сэмом задачу – расширение границ безопасного пространства. Для трудных моментов остается угол дивана, но теперь, когда Роджерс вошел в Список Безопасного, границы расширяются, охватывая всю квартиру. Оттуда он устраивает вылазки в другие части Здания ДЖАРВИСА.  
Кофейный бар: неплохо, если посетителей не слишком много. Дополнительные очки – если на месте Кэти со своим блокнотом и внимательными глазами.  
Следующая цель: гостиная.  
Барнс с Роджерсом участвуют в нескольких общих ужинах; Барнс садится с тарелкой под большим деревом в кадке и наблюдает. Один раз Бартон молча усаживается на вершине странной конструкции, и Романофф приходится поставить его тарелку на платформу и отступить, прежде чем он притрагивается к еде.  
Интересно.  
У Роджерса хорошо получается периодически проходить мимо, проверяя, как он, а Хилл бросает ему упаковки острого соуса. Барнс потеет только самую малость – и то частично из-за соуса – и отступает в квартиру, когда шум начинает давить. Никто к нему не цепляется.  
Это заслуживает ответной любезности. На следующее утро, когда Роджерс уходит в спортзал, Барнс достает миски.  
\- Что я сделал правильно? – спрашивает вернувшийся Роджерс, улыбаясь при виде стоящих на кухонном острове тарелок. – Хочу сделать еще разок.  
\- Лапы прочь, Роджерс. Это для всех.  
Барнс разрешает ему облизать миску из-под теста, хоть это и омерзительно.

Дойдя до гостиной с пятью десятками печенек с арахисовым маслом и шоколадной крошкой, они обнаруживают одного только Бартона. То, сколько места на диване способен занять человек среднего роста, впечатляет. Бартон смотрит телешоу, в котором поют люди с луками и стрелами.  
Парень жить не может без своего любимого конька.  
\- О, ну, колитесь, - произносит Бартон, набирая сразу две горсти, - откуда это?  
\- Баки напек.  
\- Серьезно? Шикарно!  
Печенье самое обыкновенное, но все равно приятно. Роджерс с Барнсом смеются над дурацким фильмом. Рядом с деревом образовалось очень мягкое кресло. Неплохо. Барнс усаживается. Приятно подслушивать разговор Роджерса и Бартона.  
\- Где все?  
\- Сумасшедший ученый в Ньюарке, - сообщает Бартон.  
Ну конечно же, по Джерси разгуливают сумасшедшие ученые.  
\- Самый настоящий?  
Откуда такое удивление, Стив. Ты с двумя в одном доме живешь.  
\- Ага, - подтверждает Бартон, - с каким-то шлемом, который разум контролирует, тут уж я пас.  
Он оборачивается к Барнсу.  
\- Ну ты меня понимаешь, - говорит он.  
Барнсу требуется секундочка, прежде чем кивнуть в ответ.  
\- Вот-вот, - продолжает Бартон, - да ни за что. Ну неважно, потрясающая выпечка, чувак.  
Роджерс улыбается. Парни в телевизоре начинают петь. Бартон смеется.  
На заметку: в следующий раз, собираясь отойти от тарелки на расстояние более вытянутой руки, прихватить печенья.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
\- Почему мне никто не сказал о сумасшедшем ученом? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
Ты что, шутишь.  
\- Чувак, ты что, шутишь? Со всей этой фигней с лицом, интервенциями и общей атмосферой тоскливости и драмы?  
Бартон: предварительно одобрен.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
\- Я готов к участию в операциях, - возражает Роджерс.  
\- Стив, - говорит ему Бартон, - вас две недели никто не видел, и извини, конечно, но выглядите вы все так же дерьмово. Хотелось бы продержаться пять ужинов без того, чтобы Барнс повалился на чертов пол, как в первый раз. Никто не станет вытаскивать тебя на операцию, если только не начнется самый настоящий конец света, в буквальном смысле.  
\- О. Ясно. Ладно, - отвечает Роджерс.  
С одной стороны, большое спасибо за напоминание об ограниченной функциональности Барнса и его способности причинять всем беспокойство. С другой стороны, приятно получить подкрепление в рамках проведения операции «Заставить Роджерса сесть и заткнуться».  
В целом день проходит хорошо. Фильм заканчивается, и Бартон с Роджерсом запускают на телевизоре несколько тренировочных модулей. Тренажер называется «Иксбокс» и конструирует симуляции более реалистичные, чем довелось использовать Барнсу. Его приглашают присоединиться к тренировке, но он отказывается. Мысль о легкой деградации навыков его привлекает. Наверное, было бы неплохо не иметь возможности вот так просто убивать людей, пусть даже сотканных из электрических сигналов.  
Вместо этого он некоторое время проверяет камеры слежения, установленные в Здании. Обстановка штатная. Все в Здании оптимизировано для максимизации безопасности и удобства.  
Восемнадцать минут он сидит и скучает.  
Жаль, что его книга лежит четырьмя этажами ниже.  
Заметка вторая: носить с собой книгу.  
Инструктаж выдает ему аудиофайл:  
«Господи, Стив, мы же не сиамские близнецы. По-моему, я в состоянии прожить сам по себе несчастных пять минут и при этом не развалиться на части».  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Чего.  
Вы двое просто гуру намеков.  
Сговорился против самого себя. Потрясающе.  
Несмотря на свое положение руководителя операции, Барнс любезно соглашается последовать совету команды.  
\- Сейчас вернусь, - говорит он.  
\- Можно ли надеяться, что ты за печеньем? Блин! – восклицает Бартон, подорвав тренировочный процесс из-за того, что отвлекся на болтовню.  
\- Ты уже все съел, чемпион, - отвечает Барнс.  
Роджерс, отвлекшись, чтобы широко улыбнуться Барнсу, вылетает с электронной дороги, и Бартон выигрывает гонку.  
Барнс выскальзывает из гостиной еще до того, как улыбка сходит с лица Роджерса.  
Он берет книгу и принимает тактическое решение: усердные пекари, с которыми не поделились приличной долей плодов их же трудов, заслуживают мокко. Хорошее решение: Кэти на месте.  
\- Привет! – говорит она. – Дай-ка взглянуть на тебя при свете дня.  
Преследуемая цель неизвестна, но Кэти была добра к ним с Роджерсом, так что он стоит смирно, позволяя ей себя рассмотреть.  
\- Выглядишь лучше, - заключает она.  
\- Спасибо.  
Ее мокко великолепен.  
Когда Барнс возвращается, Бартон с Роджерсом все еще работают со своим идиотским тренажером. Барнс вновь усаживается подле дерева и успевает прочесть четыре главы (будь у Барнса такой вот Пантелеймон, он обходился бы с ним полюбезнее), прежде чем до него доносится болтовня остальных членов команды.  
\- Вы только посмотрите, дедуля вылез из своей уютненькой гостиной, - не лучшим образом начинает Старк.  
\- Понравилось драться с себе подобным, Тони? Спросил бы, не разрывается ли у тебя сердце, но не уверен, что оно есть.  
Хорошая работа, Роджерс.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
\- Себе подобным. Я тебя умоляю. Да этот парень и в школьной научной ярмарке вряд ли бы победил.  
Старк начинает расписывать операцию в выражениях, крайне нелестных для вышеупомянутого сумасшедшего ученого. Похоже, все было проще простого. Но день в компании книги, мокко и выпечки все равно привлекательнее.  
\- Чего-то в тебе не хватает, - замечает Старк, закончив свой рассказ. – Где твой злодейский придаток?  
\- Сидит у стены у тебя за спиной, рассеянный ты наш, - отвечает Романофф за недобро зыркающего Роджерса.  
Барнс машет Старку ручкой.  
\- Мой диван тебя не устраивает?  
\- Мне нравится тут, - говорит Барнс.  
Защищенная спина, широкий обзор, растение. Оптимальное расположение.  
\- Да уж наверняка, учитывая, сколько Пеппер, должно быть, выложила за это чертово кресло, - отвечает Старк, но тут же отворачивается, чтобы дать непрошеный совет касательно тренировочного модуля, так что, возможно, он это не серьезно.  
Все не так уж плохо. Когда привозят пиццу, Романофф относит ему три куска той, что с колбасой и перцем. Все громко смеются над незадачливым сумасшедшим ученым и тренажером.  
По прошествии девяноста шести минут Романофф садится на корточки рядом с ним и протягивает ему бутылку пива.  
\- Все сидишь в шкафу, Барнс?  
\- Нет.  
\- Рада слышать, - произносит она.  
Но по большей части его оставляют в покое. Старк иногда пялится, а Бэннер пару раз посматривает в его сторону и наклоняется вперед, словно думает подойти и поболтать, но не двигается с места.  
Роджерс часто оглядывается, проверяя, как он. Это срабатывает. Барнса устраивает сидение в сторонке и наблюдение за происходящим. Как во времена слежки, только с пиццей и пивом.  
\- Ты бы нам сегодня очень пригодился, - рассказывает Бэннер Роджерсу. – Он столько гражданских под свой контроль взял. Мы не смогли придумать лучшего способа не попасть под промывку мозгов, кроме как отрядить большого парня сгонять людей в одно место, – думаю, там все до смерти перепугались.  
\- В том числе и большой парень, - добавляет Романофф.  
\- Может, в следующий раз, - говорит Роджерс.  
Барнс идентифицирует у себя сожаление о том, что из-за его проблем Роджерсу не удается выполнять свои обязанности как одного из Мстителей и защищать гражданских от уродов с контролирующими разум шлемами. Такого даже жители Джерси не заслуживают.  
Но об этом никто больше не заговаривает.  
Барнс узнает, что «Иксбокс», оказывается, все же не тренажер, а средство развлечения. К несчастью, узнает он об этом, когда запускают модуль, в котором всем требуется петь.  
Кошмар.


	16. Клуб красоты для убийц

Ранее Барнс установил, что бездействие негативно сказывается на эмоциональном здоровье. Жаль, что Роджерс не понимает намеков Барнса и не может заниматься чем-нибудь приятным и безопасным, вроде чтения и проведения контролируемых экспериментов с сыром и хлебом.  
А это значит, что часть каждого дня они проводят в спортзале, атмосфера в котором становится все менее угнетающей. На скалодром можно положиться. Он позволяет поддерживать форму без необходимости ежедневно бегать или дырявить лицо Роджерса.  
Только Роджерс слишком помешан на «спасении». На мысли о том, что подвел Мстителей, когда не помог с сумасшедшим ученым, и, следовательно, должен вернуться к работе.  
Барнс знает, что он и сам отнюдь не специалист по тому, как функционируют здоровые люди, но склонность Роджерса постоянно с чем-нибудь воевать представляется ему неоптимальной.  
«Кто-то же должен давать отпор хулиганам, Бак», - сообщает инструктаж.  
Это голос Стива-ребенка.  
Что наводит на приводящую в уныние мысль о том, что буйный он от рождения.  
Масла в огонь подливает партнер Роджерса по Театру Хреновых Идей – Тони, мать его, Старк.  
 _Один-единственный_ раз Роджерс заикается о возвращении к оперативной работе – и вот его ноутбук уже завален файлами о местонахождении и передвижениях подозреваемых в окрестностях Нью-Йорка.  
Барнс с усилившейся неприязнью вспоминает крошку-риелтора. Если верить файлам в ноутбуке у Роджерса, в радиусе ста пятидесяти километров от города сорок семь баз ГИДРЫ – от администрации до перевалочных и тренировочных пунктов.  
И Роджерс считает, что если их обезвредить, ему от этого станет легче. Что станет легче Барнсу. И что, похоже, желательно сделать это до конца следующей недели.  
\- Чем меньше ГИДРЫ, тем лучше для мира, Бак, - говорит Роджерс.  
Ладно. Это правда. ГИДРА – очевидный, явный источник зла. Но еб твою мать, Стив. Не обязательно же сию секунду. Не ценой того, что они продолжат ночами просыпаться от собственного крика, с окаменевшими ногами, обливаясь потом, стоять у входа в лобби при каждой второй попытке выйти и мрачно смотреть в никуда, втаптывая в землю свои эмоциональные реакции (это только про Стива).  
\- Мне нужно чем-то заняться, - произносит Роджерс.  
Барнс понимает это его желание. Безделье порождает хандру. Но ведь возможных занятий полно. Как насчет пойти волонтером в бесплатную столовую, приятель. Или купить чертову доску для криббиджа, как сделал Олли.  
Возникает парадоксальная ситуация.  
Роджерс, привязанный к стулу, не совместим с параметрами проведения операции. Он взрослый, самостоятельный человек. Защита включает в себя обеспечение физической и эмоциональной безопасности, но самоопределение обязательно.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Отстой.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
С другой стороны, позволять Роджерсу нанести себе ущерб возвращением к оперативной работе, будучи все еще эмоционально скомпрометированным, тоже не совместимо с параметрами проведения операции. Будет прямо как тот спарринг с Тором: засевшая в мозгу у Роджерса мысль будет набирать силу, пока не накроет его с головой. А Мстителям в этом плане хватает зеленого существа Халка.  
Впрочем, его Роджерс слушать не станет. Или Старка.  
Возможно, Романофф. Или Хилл.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Именно.  
Пару дней Барнс следит за женщинами, чтобы собрать данные.  
У этого удивительные последствия.  
Во-первых, в поисках женщин Барнса носит по всему Зданию ДЖАРВИСУ. Он понятия не имеет о том, что же им, собственно, такого сказать, что могло бы не дать Роджерсу прикрыться участием в операциях. Впрочем, проблему неопределенности параметров можно решить, собрав больше информации. И он ее собирает. Это полезно по двум причинам:  
1\. В отличие от бессонных полночных блужданий, наблюдение днем в условиях улучшенного отдыха и все более и более совершенных завтраков (отлично работаешь над приобретением навыков приготовления пищи, Барнс [ТАК ТОЧНО]) порождает чувство расслабленности и успокоения во всем теле. Он начинает узнавать сотрудников службы безопасности в лицо. Ему становятся знакомы выходы и пути отступления. Разумом он понимал, что в Здании ДЖАРВИСЕ безопасно. Теперь он это чувствует.  
2\. Они с Роджерсом разговаривают о своих новых задачах: у Барнса обход, у Роджерса – составление планов на пару со Старком (тьфу). Они соглашаются не покидать Здание, не сообщив друг другу. Они придумывают условный сигнал. Исчезновение – значит опасность. Наличие сигнала успокаивает.

Хилл много времени проводит на этаже, занимаемом службой безопасности. Охранники, хоть и приближаются к допустимому уровню внимательности, стоя на посту, на своей территории совсем расслабляются. Барнс один раз заимствует у уборщиков комбинезон и тележку с чистящими средствами и незамеченным проходит через весь этаж.  
Он уверен: охрана не причинит вреда жильцу, если ее не спровоцировать. Но от осознания риска дыхание спирает в груди, и Гектор не обрадуется тому, что его униформу «по ошибке» снова отправили в стирку.  
К тому же, для целей проведения операции полезно показать самому себе, что с шпионскими навыками Барнса ничего не случилось.  
Он не дурак. Он проворачивает это в конце стандартного рабочего дня, хотя потом и приходится поспешить, чтобы добраться до квартиры прежде, чем вернется опять трепавшийся со Старком о плохих парнях Роджерс. Но в награду за свои труды Барнс видит, как Хилл, сняв туфли и закинув ноги на письменный стол, сидит у себя в кабинете и с достойной точностью запускает резинки в крошечную мишень, намалеванную на потолке.  
\- Чем весь день занимался, Баки? – спрашивает Роджерс – через двадцать пять секунд после того, как вошел, и семьдесят три после того, как примчался Барнс.  
Головки брокколи, отложенные на ужин, перетянуты толстой синей резинкой. Отправив овощи в духовку, Барнс делает пробный выстрел в таймер на плите. Требуется три попытки, чтобы подобрать угол, и еще две, чтобы растянуть резинку достаточно для достижения нужной дальности поражения.  
Получается не так впечатляюще, как у Хилл. Его мишень куда больше.  
\- Что я такого сделал-то, придурок? – потирая затылок, восклицает Роджерс.

Иногда Хилл бывает в офисе Поттс. Этим сведения Барнса и исчерпываются - потому что это все, чем соглашается поделиться Здание ДЖАРВИС. На этаже Поттс не спрячешься: там все на виду, а охранники перед хозяйкой выкладываются по максимуму. Эвакуационный выход на лестницу – и тот как на ладони.  
Однако Хилл, Романофф и Поттс два раза в неделю в половине десятого утра ходят пить кофе. Роджерс, не в состоянии уразуметь, что у всех сиропов для мокко, которые здесь продают, неправильный вкус, жалуется на необходимость сидеть в кофейном баре, но при виде этих троих, которые смеются, сидя рядышком за одним из круглых столиков, в сознании Барнса сразу разливается тишина.  
Он не определился с тем, что именно хочет им сказать. «Заставьте Стива сидеть дома»? Этого мало, но он пока не решил, как сформулировать свою мысль.  
В любом случае наблюдать за женщинами приятно. Втроем они держатся более раскрепощенно, чем в смешанной компании. Их глаза менее наблюдательны, тела более расслаблены.  
Приятная картина.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Напоминает то, что было в инструктаже, то, как Роджерс с человеком-по-имени-Баки вечно лезли в личное пространство друг друга. Вечно были вместе. Когда спокойнее становилось от прикосновений, не от увеличения дистанции.  
В исполнении женщин это похоже на нечто, стоящее попытки его возродить.  
Барнс целый день крутит в голове эту мысль. Пытается вообразить себя стоящим рядом с кем-то без пронзительного визжания в голове.  
Его хватает на шестнадцать секунд.  
В Бруклине, до всех тех неприятностей, он держался дольше. Возможно, со временем это вернется.  
Барнс обеспечивает регулярно – в половине десятого утра по средам и пятницам – возникающее острое желание выпить мокко, с Роджерсом или без него. В результате всего этого наблюдения Барнс неожиданно обнаруживает себя сидящим в гостиной Поттс и Старка, пока женщины с помощью нагретых металлических пластин выпрямляют ему волосы. Поттс дает ему стакан газированной воды с ломтиком огурца. Они включают телешоу о миниатюрной шумной леди, которая ремонтирует старые дома, и рассаживаются, словно ожидая, что он останется.  
Вся эта ситуация сбивает с толку. Не неприятно, но странно. Когда Романофф сидит у него за спиной и расчесывает ему волосы, мышцы шеи, вместо того, чтобы напрячься в ответ на угрозу, немного расслабляются. На обед Поттс заказывает всем салат. В том, что приносят Барнсу, сверху оказываются кусочки запеченного перца с тунцом, словно салат доставили из «Карпа».  
Они позволяют ему сидеть в стороне и слушать, как они комментируют телешоу и обсуждают средства для ухода за волосами. Голова у него пахнет травами. В какой-то момент Поттс наклоняется к нему и, улыбаясь, дважды похлопывает по левому колену.  
Это безопасное пространство. Странное, но безопасное.  
Настолько безопасное, что он просыпается с затекшей шеей и отсиженной левой ногой: отключился, сидя на полу и опершись на подлокотник дивана.  
\- Доброе утро, солнышко, - произносит Поттс.  
Утро. Как это утро. Стив будет беспокоиться.  
Барнс переводит взгляд на окно: положение солнца свидетельствует о второй половине дня. Поттс смеется.  
\- Прости. Просто так моя бабушка говорила. Ты проспал всего минут тридцать. Пропустил ремонт в ванной.  
\- Он чудовищный, - заявляет Хилл. – Прошу прощения, но не каждую проблему можно решить плиткой под кирпич.  
\- Ты неправа, - отвечает ей Романофф.  
Барнс приглаживает волосы: на ощупь они стали куда менее гладкими, чем были до его визита в Страну снов.  
\- Испортил волосы, - произносит он.  
Разозлятся ли. Они много времени потратили на то, чтобы волосы заблестели, а он все похерил.  
\- Ничего страшного, Барнс, - говорит Хилл и протягивает ему расческу.  
Они к нему очень добры. Он многое узнал об обслуживании волос. Поттс впустила его в свое жилище.  
\- Что ты там хмуришься? – спрашивает Романофф.  
Так получилось непроизвольно.  
Он мог бы спросить об этом Романофф. Но Поттс и Хилл он знает слишком плохо. Предварительная оценка положительная, но предсказать их реакцию он не может. Романофф достаточно долго имеет с ним дело – он знает, что его вопросы ее не заденут. Не хотелось бы причинять беспокойство Поттс и Хилл.  
Он качает головой.  
\- Как хочешь, - улыбается она.  
Как и Хилл. И Поттс. Словно он нормальный человек, просто зашедший, чтобы хорошо провести с ними день.  
\- Почему ты не боишься, - спрашивает он у Поттс.  
Этот вопрос задать, наверное, проще всего. Они запустили пальцы в его волосы – и он не отстранился, не выхватил оружие. Он заснул. До чего удивительно.  
Что еще более удивительно, Поттс приобретает цвет красного сигнала светофора, и Хилл закатывает глаза.  
\- Я, э. Теперь мало чего боюсь, - отвечает Поттс.  
Она поднимает руки: те испускают оранжевое свечение и настолько горячие, что воздух вокруг плывет маревом. Затем Поттс делает глубокий вдох, и свечение угасает.  
Идентифицировано: удивление.  
\- Меня похитили в прошлое Рождество, - начинает она и чуть встряхивает головой.  
Она явно меняет тему. Рассказывает ему о том, о чем рассказывать не любит. Еще один добрый поступок.  
\- Совсем не как было с тобой, - продолжает она, - так, ненадолго. Человек, который, как я думала, мне немножко нравился. Только он оказался одним из плохих парней. Он ввел мне это вещество. Экстремис. Тони придумал, как его немного укротить, но все равно – теперь мало что может мне навредить.  
Здесь даже Поттс прошла все круги ада. В этом месте надломлен каждый. Даже Кэти со своим погибшим парнем. Романофф со своими жуткими навыками. Поттс со своими огненными руками. Что бы ни произошло с Хилл – после чего она стала опаснее любого другого.  
\- Теперь ты в порядке? - спрашивает он.  
\- Да! Да, все хорошо. Ну, в основном. Я работаю над этим. Но в основном хорошо.  
Барнс кивает.  
Неожиданная информация. Это объясняет ее доброту. Дает пример того, как можно жить дальше. Летучий Сэм одобрит, когда услышит.  
\- Все в порядке, Барнс? – произносит Хилл.  
Он кивает.  
\- Рад, что у тебя все хорошо, - говорит он Поттс.  
Она улыбается.  
\- А я рада, что ты зашел.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
Романофф спускается в лифте вместе с ним. У него в руках маленький бумажный пакет со средствами для улучшения здоровья и внешнего вида волос и множеством предметов, которые можно использовать, чтобы волосы не лезли в лицо.  
А еще он научился заплетать косу.  
\- Выглядишь довольным, Барнс, - замечает Романофф. – Хороший был день?  
\- Так точно.  
\- Я рада.  
День был хороший. Он чувствует себя лучше, но у него задание, пусть и придется испортить настроение.  
Лифт останавливается на их со Стивом этаже.  
\- Здание, придержи двери, пожалуйста, - просит он.  
\- Конечно, сержант.  
Романофф, должно быть, скорее отгрызет кому-нибудь ухо, чем выдаст свое удивление. Она взирает на Барнса так, словно это совершенно нормально – стоять в висящей на высоте тридцати двух этажей коробочке, не имея очевидных путей отхода.  
\- Роджерс хочет вернуться к оперативной работе, - сообщает он.  
Судя по тому, как Романофф закатывает глаза, его слова не разрушают общую атмосферу доброты прошедшего дня.  
\- О господи, это все из-за сумасшедшего ученого, да? Он нагрузил себя каким-нибудь чудовищным чувством вины, да?  
Барнс кивает.  
Романофф издает мученический стон.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
\- А ты что об этом думаешь, Барнс?  
Спасибо вам, леди. Не можете воспользоваться своими жуткими телепатическими способностями? Заставите сказать это вслух?  
Она смотрит на него со странной полуулыбкой на лице.  
\- Ему хочется врезать проблеме вместо того, чтобы поговорить о ней, - наконец отвечает он.  
Романофф щурит глаза.  
\- И?  
Ну что ж ты такая ужасная-то.  
\- И он не хочет признавать, что все это мое дерьмо бьет по нему не слабее, чем по мне.  
\- Ответ на пять с плюсом, Барнс, умница. Перескажу твои слова Сэму.  
ХОРОШО  
Не смей вставать на ее сторону, задание.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
\- Это он тебе сказал? Стив?  
\- Он говорил об этом со Старком. Планировал.  
Романофф похлопывает его по руке.  
\- У Старка удивительным образом сочетаются упертость и дефицит внимания, - произносит она. – Я не дам случиться ничему плохому, ладно? Мария поможет.  
\- Спасибо, - благодарит он.  
\- Клуб Красоты своих не бросает, - отзывается она и, смеясь, нажимает кнопку открытия дверей и выталкивает его из лифта.

Роджерс оказывается не способен в полной мере оценить великолепие волос Барнса.  
Как это на него похоже.  
За ужином он говорит только о ГИДРЕ и стратегии.  
\- Не думаешь, - произносит он. – То есть. Хочешь? Присоединиться? Они причинили тебе больше вреда, чем кому бы то ни было, Бак.  
Барнс практиковался. Он помнит все, что говорил ему летучий Сэм. Он уже потратил много сил на то, чтобы определить для себя необходимые четко обозначенные действия. Чтобы заниматься тем, что усиливает ощущение безопасности.  
Он целый день мариновал эти куриные голени в коричневом сахаре и смеси для барбекю. Он два часа запекал их при низкой температуре. Он полил рис соком с противня перед тем, как подать все на стол. Эта еда объективно изумительна, Стив.  
И теперь у него пропал аппетит.  
\- Нет, - отвечает он.  
Возможно, когда-нибудь ему захочется вернуться к оперативной работе. Кое-что искупить. Отыскать людей, превративших его в кошмар наяву, и повырывать им все кости.  
Но прямо сейчас? Он как чертова _развалина_ , и еще больше пролитой крови не выход, мать твою.  
\- Прости, Баки. Прости.  
Барнс отталкивает тарелку и уходит к себе. Не хочет он на безопасное место. Он хочет побыть в одиночестве.  
Все не так, как было после Нового года. Сейчас он более уравновешен. К примеру, в шкаф не залезает. В 22:00 он проходит в гостиную и встает перед Роджерсом, с несчастным видом сидящим на диване.  
\- Я пошел спать, - сообщает Барнс.  
\- У нас… все в порядке, Баки? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
Роджерс – идиот во стольких отношениях.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
\- Да, - отвечает он.  
Сон его не берет. Барнс пятьдесят две минуты лежит в темноте, а потом, чуть приоткрыв глаза, наблюдает за тем, как Роджерс забирается в постель, некоторое время расстроенно смотрит на монитор и засыпает.  
Какой же дурак.  
В 00:30 лежание в постели без сна уже раздражает. Он встает и снова одевается.  
«Здание, - пишет он, - скажешь, если Роджерсу приснится кошмар?»  
«Разумеется, сержант».  
Он идет в кофейный бар. Кэти поднимает взгляд от своего неизменного блокнота и хмурит брови.  
\- Опять? – вопрошает она.  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
\- Знаешь, тут медпункт целый этаж занимает. О снотворном не думал?  
Барнс качает головой, и Кэти фыркает на него.  
\- Садись, - велит она, показывая на стулья слева от кассового аппарата.  
Хорошо, когда есть приказ, которому можно повиноваться. Недолго. Он садится.  
Она наливает ему большую кружку горячего шоколада. И добавляет поистине внушительное количество взбитых сливок.  
\- А печенья хочешь? – спрашивает она. – Похоже на то.  
Барнс кивает.  
Она запускает в его сторону печеньку. Таких он еще не пробовал.  
\- Что это?  
\- Сникердудль. Пойдет? Это мое любимое.  
Корица и ваниль.  
\- Вкусно.  
\- Рада, что тебе нравится.  
Горячий шоколад очень сладкий. Доза жиров и сахара в сочетании с теплом снижает силу физиологических проявлений стресса.   
\- О чем-то задумался, Барнс?  
Слишком о многом – ему не хватит слов.  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?  
Горячий напиток и новый вид печенья, даже в столь поздний час, – это, кажется, и так немало. Кэти рассказала им, что получила работу в башне, потому что Старк чувствовал себя виноватым перед теми, кто кого-то потерял во время нападения инопланетян. Большинство из них ожесточились и отвергли предложения. Три недели в месяц Кэти работает в ночную смену и одну неделю – по утрам, и блокнот всегда лежит рядом. Говоря, она кладет на него руку.  
\- Что ты записываешь? - спрашивает он.  
Брови Кэти удивленно приподнимаются.  
\- Это дневник, - отвечает она. – Вроде как. Постоянно такой вела, когда была моложе, но потом бросила. После того, как Родни погиб, мой психотерапевт сказал, что если все записывать, от этого может стать легче.  
На заметку: задать вопрос летучему Сэму.  
\- Выходит, там грустные вещи, - произносит он.  
\- О, нет-нет, - возражает она. – То есть сначала так и было. Но теперь там самое разное. Иногда я просто пишу о погоде. Или о клиентах. О тех, кого видела в метро. Понравившиеся цитаты из книг. Все, о чем хочется написать.  
\- Помогает?  
\- Конечно, - говорит она, - как и многое другое. Барнс, ты в порядке? Точно нельзя позвать Стива?  
Он мотает головой.  
\- Тогда еще печеньку?  
На это он согласен.  
На некоторое время Кэти оставляет его в покое. Она протирает эспрессо-машину и барную стойку, немного пишет в блокноте. Вид движущейся по странице ручки так умиротворяет.  
Логично, что документирование мыслей помогает решать внутренние проблемы. Но дело не только в нем.  
Это беспокойство.  
Это беспокойство. Не просто неодобрение или желание, чтобы объект оставался в абсолютной безопасности. Летучий Сэм сказал, что постоянного прогресса не будет, но резкий возврат к оперативной работе может отбросить назад процесс восстановления эмоционального состояния Стива.  
Отказано.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
\- У тебя гости, - предупреждает Кэти двадцать четыре минуты спустя – к тому времени Барнс успевает доесть печенье, а в кружке остается только треть напитка.  
Он поднимает взгляд: Роджерс в пижамных штанах (летучие свинки) и – слава Марксу - футболке стремительно пересекает холл.  
\- Я могу что-нибудь предложить? – интересуется Кэти, словно для кофейного бара Мстители в пижаме в 01:52 – обычное дело.  
\- Просто потерял у вас кое-что, - отвечает Роджерс.  
\- Потерявшихся здесь нет, - достойным Эстер тоном поправляет Кэти.  
У Роджерса на лице столько же удивления, сколько в душе у Барнса.  
\- Ты меня напугал, Бак, - минуту спустя произносит Роджерс.  
\- Прости.  
У Роджерса взъерошенный вид. Инструктаж знает: это признак нарушенного душевного равновесия.  
Жаль, что нельзя просто на некоторое время вернуться в глубокую заморозку и проснуться отремонтированным.  
ОТКАЗАНО  
Эх, ладно.  
Барнс поднимается. Если понадобится, Роджерс просидит с ним здесь всю ночь. Но в этом нет необходимости. Проблема пока не стала серьезной. Нет смысла усугублять ее, еще больше отказывая себе во сне.  
\- Как насчет последней на дорожку, дорогой? – спрашивает Кэти.  
Барнс качает головой.  
\- Спасибо, - благодарит он.  
Кэти ему улыбается.  
\- Идите уже спать, вы, ночь на дворе, блин!  
Кэти – офицер поддержки.  
ТАК ТОЧНО


	17. Расширенные возможности для общения

– Я, наверное, должен перед тобой извиниться, Баки, – сообщает Роджерс полу лифта, – опять.  
Барнс вздыхает.  
Задание, как думаешь, будет у нас хоть один день, когда Роджерс не попытается все взвалить на себя?  
НЕТ  
Я так и понял.  
Тьфу. Говорить.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
¬– Помню, когда следил, – произносит он, – ты сказал: «Я не лишу его права выбора».  
Лицо Роджерса выражает удивление.  
– Не помню такого, но да. Я этого не сделаю.  
– Я тоже.  
– Что? Баки. Да какого выбора ты мог бы меня лишить?  
Ох, приятель. Ты на себя со стороны вообще смотришь или нет.  
– А если бы я сказал, что твой выход на оперативную работу вызывает у меня чувство незащищенности.  
Роджерс краснеет, хмурит брови.  
Было бы проще простого. Мерзко, но эффективно. И Роджерсу это явно известно.  
– А вызывает? – спрашивает Роджерс. – Чувство?  
– У меня воздух в сраном холле через раз чувство незащищенности вызывает. Я охуенно требователен в вопросе безопасности.  
Это хотя бы заставляет Роджерса улыбнуться.  
– Ты очень разговорчив среди ночи, Баки.  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
Они возвращаются в свою квартиру. С такой высоты городские огни кажутся тусклыми и далекими. Барнс с Роджерсом слишком часто рассматривают их по ночам.  
– Ты думаешь, мне не стоит этого делать, – произносит Роджерс.  
Барнс жалеет, что с ними нет летучего Сэма или Романофф: не с кем закатить глаза.  
Роджерс пялится в окно достаточно долго, чтобы Барнс отказался от мысли в ближайшем будущем вернуться в постель. К счастью, на кухне ждут не дождутся встречи на горячей сковороде очень приятный луково-укропный хлеб и кусок Хаварти.  
Три с половиной минуты спустя Роджерс бросает тоскливо рассматривать горизонт, садится за кухонный остров и, подперев подбородок кулаком, ждет своего сэндвича.  
– Надеюсь, однажды пойму, к чему вся эта еда, – говорит он, когда Барнс ставит перед ним тарелку.  
Да это и не секрет, приятель.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Задание – защищать, – начинает Барнс.  
Роджерс перестает жевать и хмурится.  
– Мое задание. Защищать. Тебя.  
Наверное, делать так, чтобы Роджерс до того растерялся, что был бы не в силах проглотить кусок, не соответствует параметрам проведения операции. Нелепое зрелище.  
– И твое тоже.  
У сэндвича нежный вкус с травяной остринкой от укропа в хлебе. Очень приятное сочетание для употребления в 02:27, пока Роджерс пытается приспособить свои мозги для чего-то помимо принятия плохих решений.  
«Вечно тебе неймется исправить все на свете», – дает ему инструктаж заодно со вкусом сигарет и дрянной выпивки. Прохладный воздух, запах побитого плесенью палаточного брезента.  
Ты хитер, инструктаж.  
– Кого ты защищаешь, Стив.  
– Я. В каком смысле? – отвечает Роджерс.  
Слова вроде не сложные, приятель.  
– Баки. В каком смысле, кого я защищаю? Я чертов супергерой. Я должен… я защищаю любого, кто в этом нуждается.  
ЧЕРТ   
Точно, задание.  
– Почему это неправильный ответ, Бак?  
Барнс качает головой.  
– Прости, я… что ты хочешь услышать? Что я буду сидеть дома? Не вечно же. Я с ума сойду. И. И в мире много зла, Баки. Ты это лучше всех знаешь. Я не могу просто забыть и ничего не делать.  
Объективно верно. Роджерс – один из Мстителей. Его долг – защищать мир. Он нашел себе работу мечты.  
Но дело ведь совсем в другом.  
– Хочешь услышать, что моя работа – защищать тебя? Ты же знаешь, так и есть, Баки. Я о том и говорю. Стереть ГИДРУ с лица земли. Убедиться в том, что они больше никогда тебе не навредят.  
Маринованные яйца Ленина, этот парень что, физически не способен хоть секунду подумать о себе.  
– У тебя такой вид, словно ты хочешь врезать мне по лицу, – замечает Роджерс.  
– Пробовал – не помогло.  
Чего.  
Мы что, сейчас пошутили о провале операции.  
ХОРОШАЯ РАБОТА  
Серьезно?  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Эмоциональные отклики – странная штука.  
Еще один пример: Роджерс смотрит в пустую тарелку, словно ему хочется посмеяться над шуткой, но кажется, что это неправильно.  
У него усталый вид. Бартон сказал: «Выглядите дерьмово». Это правда: бледная кожа, круги под глазами. Такими темпами они вернутся к сидению в шкафах и надвигающимся стенам.  
– Иди спать, Роджерс, – говорит он и, чтобы показать, что все в порядке, добавляет: – Может, к утру мозгов прибавится.

Срабатывает: Роджерс, улыбаясь, ворчит на него, но идет к себе и валится на кровать. Барнс вытаскивает ноутбук и телефон.  
Он пишет Зданию ДЖАРВИСУ: «Мне нужен адрес электронной почты летучего Сэма и адрес, с которого можно написать».  
В списке контактов появляются данные Сэма с skylord78@mailbox.com в графе адреса электронной почты.  
«Skylord». Ну что за ботаник.  
– Что делаешь, Баки? – спрашивает Роджерс через монитор.  
– Отправляю электронное письмо.  
– Тебе тоже лучше ложиться спать.  
– Так точно. После того, как отправлю письмо.  
– Кому ты там вообще пишешь?  
– Ложись спать, Стив.  
– Какова вероятность, что мне потом это письмо жутко не понравится?  
– Лег. Спать. Роджерс.  
– То есть сто процентов. Спасибо, Бак.  
И все же он переворачивается и обнимает подушку.  
На телефон приходит текстовое сообщение от Здания ДЖАРВИСА, объясняющее, что Старк заранее создал для него несколько адресов:  
•  sovietdeatharm@stark.net;  
•  creepymurdereyes@stark.net;  
•  wintersboner@stark.net;  
•  poopsicle@stark.net;  
•  hairclubformen@stark.net.  
Старк объективно ужасен.  
И Романофф говорила о «клубе красоты», что он посчитал позитивным комментарием, но теперь уже не знает. Она что, со Старком заодно.  
«Я также взял на себя смелость создать для вас почтовый ящик barnes14@stark.net», - пишет ему Здание ДЖАРВИС.  
Барнсу представляется подозрительным то, что Здание ДЖАРВИС посчитало необходимым подвергнуть его испытанию идеями Старка при наличии совершенно разумного варианта.  
Как бы то ни было, полезно иметь возможность связаться с летучим Сэмом вне приемлемого для отправки текстовых сообщений времени.

> Кому: skylord78@mailbox.com  
> От: barnes14@stark.net  
> Тема: привет это насчет стива  
> Летучий Сэм доброе утро  
> Подумал невежливо будет написать в 0315 ты же спишь. Роджерс спит. Я пойду спать как только допишу.  
> Сэм. Был сумасшедший ученый в Ньюарке. Роджерс чувствует вину потому что Мстители не пригласили его драться с сумасшедшим ученым.  
> Отмечено: оперативные задания нанесли бы ущерб эмоциональному благополучию в связи с недавними трудностями. Предположение: то же самое со Стивом.  
> Прошу совета.  
> Роджерс докладывает о тяге к активной деятельности, отказывается от чтения и приготовления пищи.  
> Режим сна рваный, но улучшен. Режим общения улучшен. Периметр безопасности расширен. Практиковаться полезно. Спасибо.  
> Прошу совета насчет Роджерса.  
> P.S. Поттс научила меня заплетать косу.

Барнс перечитывает письмо. Опечаток нет. Сообщение сформулировано четко. Приемлемо. Он отправляет письмо и сдерживает обещание поспать. 


	18. Передышка

Бессмысленно ожидать строго определенного ответа на запрос дополнительной оперативной информации. Нужно принять предоставленную информацию и действовать в соответствии с ней.  
Понимание этого не уменьшает разочарование от ответного письма летучего Сэма.

> Кому: barnes14@stark.net  
> От: skylord78@mailbox.com  
> Тема: Re: привет это насчет стива  
> Привет Барнс  
> Большое человеческое спасибо за то, что не написал мне среди ночи.  
> Рад слышать, что дела у вас идут лучше. Я так понимаю, ты и из квартиры выбираешься, раз проводишь время с Пеппер. Она кажется неплохим человеком. Так держать. Позволь людям показать тебе хороший пример. Насчет кос – браво, чувак. Никогда не умел.  
> Знаю, тебе это не пон6равится, но я не стану говорить, как тебе быть со Стивом. Понимаю твое беспокойство насчет того, в своем ли он уме, но он не просил у меня совета.  
> Это тебе нужно с ним поговорить, Барнс. Это у тебя вопрос. И ты должен быть готов смириться с любым его решением, даже если тебе оно не понравится. Вы двое достаточно лет не могли поговорить друг с другом. Стоит уже начать.  
> Если разозлился, пиши или звони в любое время. Мы уже побратались, когда ты спихнул меня с самолета, – немного мата в телефонной трубке я переживу.  
> Мама просила поблагодарить тебя за печенье. Говорит, очень хорошее. Думаю, Эстер может тобой гордиться.  
> Не злись слишком долго, Барнс. Держи меня в курсе.  
> Сэм

Тьфу.  
Да еще и у Роджерса наутро мозгов не прибавляется. За завтраком он выдает прочувствованную речь о долге, после которой у Барнса в висках стучит – так яростно он сверлит Роджерса взглядом. Затем Роджерс меняет тактику и начинает что-то нести обо всем том вреде, который ГИДРА причинила Барнсу, о необходимости не дать им причинить еще больше, заставить заплатить за свои преступления и так далее.  
– Не понимаю, Баки. Не понимаю, почему тебя это так расстраивает, – говорит Роджерс.  
Барнс пытается заговорить, но не может произнести ни слова. Как сказать это правильно.  
Необходимо избежать причинения еще большего ущерба. Роджерс лучится здоровьем, но Барнс видит напряжение в его глазах. Много раз наблюдал за тем, как тот подавлял в себе сильные эмоции.  
А если он почувствует сильные эмоции в бою. Они могут отвлечь. Создать брешь в защите, условия для ранения или чего похуже. Брешь в защите парня, который и так не в состоянии поставить на первое место собственную безопасность.  
И задание может хоть круглые сутки орать «ЗАЩИТИТЬ» – возврат к действительной службе нежелателен. Прогнозируемые последствия: сокращение безопасной зоны, деградация речи, ментальные помехи.  
Контраргументы: успешная расправа над бывшим домовладельцем Старичков, с тесным физическим контактом и легким, несмертельным насилием. Успешные действия на складе в Квинсе, без стресса или распада личности.  
В чем разница.  
Неизвестно.  
Идентифицировано: учащенное дыхание.  
– Баки. Эй. Прости. Не знал, что ты так расстроишься. Я подожду, ладно? Никуда не денусь, пока не сможешь об этом говорить. Хорошо?  
Эта уступка – добрый поступок.  
– Хорошо, – отвечает он и подбирает с пола осколки своей тарелки.  
Ну охуеть, конечно. Но лучше так, чем выход Стива на оперативную работу.

– Может, хочешь съездить в Бруклин? – в 10:20 спрашивает Роджерс.  
Еще одна уступка. И неплохая мысль.  
Барнс укутывается по погоде, а Роджерс делает вид, будто слишком благороден и добродетелен, чтобы его коснулась приземленная ерунда вроде холода. Денек ясный, и большая часть остающегося на улицах снега серая и мерзкая. Людей немного. Это безликие тени, замотанные в столько слоев, что приобрели шарообразную форму, с облачками выдыхаемого пара вокруг голов. За исключением трех женщин в коротких пышных шубках, узких брючках, на шпильках и в больших солнечных очках. Эти трое, возможно, роботы.  
Идти приятно. Приятно, когда холод вышибает дух и напоминает, что у Барнса есть не только расстроенный разум, но и тело. Помехи ослабевают, плечи расслабляются. Барнс переводит взгляд на Роджерса: тот шагает, уткнувшись подбородком в воротник куртки.  
– Хочешь, отдам твой шарф.  
Роджерс встает как истукан, так что у них за спиной приглушенно матерятся двое идущих следом прохожих, и с приподнятыми бровями пялится на Барнса.  
– Нет, Баки, все нормально. То есть. Холод собачий, но ничего. Это твой шарф.  
Отлично. Шарф слишком хорош, чтобы отдавать. И зеленый Барнсу идет.  
Вход на станцию метро тенью маячит впереди. Барнс не сводит с него глаз, но от этого он только кажется еще темнее и уже. Он отводит взгляд, но пятно пульсирует на границе поля зрения.  
Это неизбежно. Они направляются туда.  
По мере приближения тени по центру входа в метро становятся все гуще, пока Барнс наконец не встает как вкопанный. Тело отказывается двигаться вперед. В голове гуляет металлическое эхо всех подземных звуков, мигают флуоресцентные лампы, со всех сторон прижимаются другие люди. Трясется и стучит состав с пустыми темными окнами.  
– Баки?  
Барнс мотает головой.  
– Опять замкнутые пространства?  
Он кивает.  
– Такси попробуешь?  
Барнс представляет себе салон автомобиля: низкий потолок, узкие стенки, запахи множества незнакомцев, и все это полдня по пробкам.  
Он мотает головой.  
Отстой.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Он поворачивается ко входу в метро спиной и шагает.  
Один.  
Два.  
Три.  
Четыре.  
Пять.  
В воздухе клубится пар дыхания, но холод – это хорошо. Холод напоминает о том, что он на улице. Не заперт. Не в ловушке.  
Роджерс следует за ним. Ну естественно. Они словно связаны незримой веревкой.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Ой, заткнись.  
– В Бруклине такого не было, – замечает Роджерс три квартала спустя.  
Потому что нельзя, блядь, не пнуть лежачего.  
Но потом, когда они проходят еще квартал, звучит голос – такой тихий, что услышать его могут лишь усовершенствованные уши:  
– Прости. Я все испортил. Нельзя мне было настаивать, Баки. Мы вернемся. Пусть не в то же самое здание, но мы вернемся в Винегар-Хилл. Все наладится, клянусь.  
Идентифицировано: желание проспать год. Или десять.  
Барнс сворачивает.  
Роджерс идет следом.  
Инструктаж в раздрае и пытается дать слишком много всего одновременно: как Стив шел за человеком-по-имени-Баки – в танцевальные залы и на безлюдные стоянки, на баскетбольные площадки и в кинотеатры. Как тот шел за Стивом – чаще всего в пекло.  
Барнс чувствует, как почти улыбается лицо.  
Роджерс пребывает в таком унынии, что, кажется, удивляется, обнаружив себя у дверей «Карпа».  
Это один из примеров того, почему ему нельзя заниматься оперативной работой, пока не обретет эмоциональное равновесие. Поглядывай по сторонам, приятель.  
В «Карпе» новые украшения. Везде плакаты с розовыми и красными сердцами из фольги. Сердца побольше – и некоторые из них _лохматые_ , фу – прикреплены к стенам лентами с надписями вроде «ЛЮБОВЬ» и «С Днем святого Валентина!».  
Смотрится ужасно.  
Мало того, у суши-бара сидят люди. Но когда Барнс с Роджерсом располагаются за одним из выстроившихся у стены маленьких столиков, занимающаяся лапшой дочь, Казуе, приносит им меню.  
– Отец больше ни единого выходного не возьмет! – говорит она. Лицо у нее угрюмое, как всегда, но голос веселый. – Он всем рассказывает, что Капитан Америка – друг заведения.  
Она показывает на суши-бар, где на самом видном месте висит фотография Роджерса в компании их семейства.  
– Хорошо для бизнеса, – сообщает она. – Люди начали регулярно заходить на ужин в надежде тебя увидеть. Только мы забываем сказать, что ты бываешь исключительно в обед.  
Они с Роджерсом обмениваются ухмылками.  
– Спасибо, мэм, – благодарит Роджерс, и она заезжает ему по голове меню.  
– Никаких «мэм», ты мне в деды годишься.  
У Роджерса смущенный и довольный вид. Опять «Карп» выручает.  
Казуе заезжает меню уже Барнсу.  
– А ты! Как так, столько уже ходишь, и ни один из нас не знает, как тебя зовут?  
ЧТО  
Так точно, задание.  
Они стали ему друзьями еще до контакта. Хаяши создали для него безопасное место, не подозревая об этом. А он даже не представился.  
Какое хамство.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Барнс поднимается и протягивает правую руку, и Казуе ему улыбается. Кожа ее ладони загрубела от тяжелой работы, хватка крепкая. Хорошая рука.  
– Барнс, – произносит он и с непривычки запинается: нужно имя. Он бросает взгляд на Роджерса – у того глаза блестят от навернувшихся слез – и добавляет: – Э, Джеймс Барнс.  
Казуе отпускает руку, и колени рады возможности вновь усадить его на стул, рука – возможности скомкать лежащую на столе перед ним салфетку.  
– Постой, – говорит Казуе.  
Она переводит взгляд на Роджерса: тот как-то слезливо кивает.  
– Тебя тоже заморозило? – спрашивает она у Барнса.  
Он кивает.  
Казуе хмурится.  
– К кому ты попал, к нацистам?  
– К русским.  
Казуе фыркает, и ее темные глаза проницательно всматриваются в лицо Барнса.  
– Сделали с тобой что-то плохое, да?  
ОТКУДА ОНА ЗНАЕТ  
Он кивает.  
– Так я и думала. Об этом сказал отец после того, как ты пришел в первый раз, – что ты похож на одного из бывших военнопленных, которых он знал в детстве, на родине. Тех, из-за которых в тяжелые ночи у половины деревни сна ни в одном глазу не было, или которым временами нужно было уходить в лес, чтобы вновь обрести себя.  
Прогуляться по лесу – привлекательная идея.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Твой отец добр, – говорит он.  
Казуе смеется.  
– К тебе, может, и добр, а мне все уши проорет, когда расскажу! Поставлю вашу лапшу. Похоже, она вам обоим не помешает.  
Она бьет их обоих по рукам меню, но это дружеские, несильные удары.  
– Стало лучше, Бак? – теребя упаковку от палочек, спрашивает Роджерс.   
– Так точно. А тебе?  
У Роджерса удивленный вид.  
Барнс что, похож на идиота.  
– Роджерс.  
– Ладно! Да, Баки. Мне лучше.  
Молодой парень оставляет им поднос роллов и нигири, чтобы они не изнывали от голода, пока готовится суп. Барнс милостиво дает Роджерсу съесть несколько штук, прежде чем произнести:  
– Ты не настаивал на переезде в Манхэттен.  
Эффективность сурового взгляда Роджерса сильно снижается, когда у него за щекой здоровенный радужный ролл.  
– Что?  
– Ты предложил, я согласился. Логичное решение, основанное на беспокойстве за безопасность и здоровье Старичков. Ты меня не принуждал.  
Роджерс хмурит брови, опустив взгляд.  
– Спасибо, Баки.  
– Не во всем на свете виноват ты, приятель.  
Барнс видит это невооруженным глазом. Полсекунды парень на полном серьезе думает о том, чтобы _возразить_.  
Придурок.  
Вместо этого он сует в рот еще суши.  
Хороший выбор, Стив.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– И все-таки, – минуту спустя говорит Роджерс, – жаль, мне не хватило ума понять, что для тебя это будет нелегко.  
– Мне тоже.  
К тому моменту, когда они уговаривают половину тарелок набеяки удона, воспоминание об общей глупости уже не столь неприятно, и пульсирующая тьма входа в метро покидает сознание Барнса, хоть он и не собирается сегодня снова испытывать судьбу.  
Что оставляет больше ментальных ресурсов на осмысление обновленного интерьера «Карпа».  
– Что за херня со всеми этими сердцами, – возмущается он.  
Роджерс смеется.  
– День святого Валентина, – отвечает он, – самый ужасный праздник года. Не помнишь?  
Инструктаж молчит. Барнс качает головой.  
– Жаль, ты его обожал. Каждый школьный год твоя парта оказывалась погребена под горой сердечек и домашнего печенья. И не только от наших одноклассниц – от половины школы. Черт, был год, когда за тобой хвостом ходила стайка дошколят: ты помог одной из них сделать хвостик, когда какой-то мальчишка перед уроками стащил с нее резинку для волос. Те девчушки уговорили своих матерей испечь тебе на День святого Валентина чертов пирог. Думал, ты взорвешься от смущения. Пирог, правда, хороший был.  
Эта история сбивает с толку.  
– Помог маленькой девочке с волосами?  
– Именно. Ты вечно заплетал волосы своей сестре. У малышки слезы ручьем лились, и ты просто остановился, отдал мне свои учебники и сделал ей хвостик – мимоходом, будто в этом не было ничего необычного. И до конца учебного года тебя повсюду сопровождала стайка шестилетних поклонниц. Которых ты, кстати, обожал. Чуть ли не каждый день таскал какую-нибудь из них домой на закорках.  
Доброта по отношению к маленьким детям. Предположение: человек-по-имени-Баки был достоин восхищения.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Инструктаж воспроизводит аудиозапись:  
«Господи, Стиви, да это же ерунда. Любой бы так сделал».  
Что к этому ужасному миру явно не относится, но мысль приятная.  
– Неплохая история, – говорит он.  
– У меня таких миллион, Баки, – отвечает Роджерс. – Одно твое слово – и расскажу каждую.  
Ну вот. Гораздо более конструктивное поведение, чем бежать бить злодеев. Как бы вышеупомянутые злодеи этого ни заслуживали.  
Но ответа на главный вопрос он так и не получил.  
– Но в чем смысл.  
– Праздника?  
Барнс кивает.  
– О, любовь, романтика. Все такое. Глупости.  
Парень становится того же цвета, что и чертовы сердечки из фольги.  
– На этот праздник целуются, – заключает Барнс.  
– Угу.  
Гадость какая.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Очень желательно сменить тему.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Пошли домой, – предлагает он, – можем позвонить Старичкам через телевизор.  
Приятно видеть Роджерса счастливым.

– Вот видите, как я вас люблю, – сообщает появившаяся на экране Лидия. – Я смотрела «Супер Майк XXL» – а все равно ответила.  
– Прости, – извиняется Роджерс, – не знаю, что это.  
– Это кино про мужиков-стриптизеров! – орет Эстер на заднем плане. – И я для него определенно чересчур молода!  
Судя по выражению лица, Лидии нравится то, что они оба отшатываются в ужасе.  
Барнса это не удивляет.  
Эстер зовет Олли, и они семь минут пересаживаются и переставляют Айпад с места на место, чтобы достичь оптимального расположения, при котором все попадают в камеру одновременно. Их усилия сводятся на нет, когда кошка Элеонора подходит и усаживается прямо перед экраном.  
– Чертова зверюга! – кричит Олли.  
– О, Элеонора, – вздыхает Эстер.  
Несколько размытых кадров и кошачьих воплей спустя Элеонору изгоняют на пол. Жаль.  
Но Роджерс смеется над развернувшейся сценой. Теперь, после долгой прогулки и лапши, это усиливает в груди Барнса ощущение, что последняя полоса неприятностей прошла, и они обрели новую точку равновесия.  
Роджерс не участвовал в первом телевизионном разговоре со Старичками, так что у него много вопросов о квартире, управляющей компании и о том, кто где живет. Олли стал выглядеть более здоровым: щеки стали менее впалыми, кожа – менее бледной. За весь разговор он ни разу не кашляет.  
– Они хорошо выглядят, Баки, – говорит Роджерс после того, как беседа заканчивается.  
– Да.  
– Помогает? Что им, похоже, так комфортно?  
Барнс кивает.  
– Да. Мне тоже.  
Как сказал летучий Сэм. Нужно примечать, от чего усиливается чувство безопасности.  
А еще, к сожалению, как опять же сказал летучий Сэм, нужно разговаривать о своих трудностях. Хотя от этого чувство безопасности и не усиливается.  
– О чем ты говорил. Насчет возвращения к оперативной работе.  
– Да, Бак?  
– Вызывает чувство незащищенности.  
– Мое возвращение или твое?  
– Обоих. Твое.  
– Со мной все будет в порядке, Баки, все нормально, я не…  
Барнс поднимает руку, и Роджерс правильно понимает его жест как знак заткнуться.  
– Просто дай мне немного времени.  
И Роджерс опять расстроен. Но он расстроен и расслаблен – уже небольшой прогресс.  
– Ладно, Баки.  
– ГИДРА все равно никуда не денется.  
Роджерс закатывает глаза.  
– Ну это уж точно, Бак.


	19. Супергеройский снегопад

Задание поставлено четко. Оно остается без изменений. Защищать. Но число объектов (второстепенных: на первом месте был и остается Стив) все увеличивается. Барнс уже продемонстрировал готовность защищать Старичков. Он бы за них в лаву прыгнул. За Хаяши. За Здание ДЖАРВИСА, не будь тот огромным архитектурным сооружением. Возможно, за пару-тройку из психов, обретающихся в башне. Например Кэти. Поттс. Летучего Сэма.  
За Романофф – точно нет.  
(Ладно. Возможно, за Романофф.)  
От дополнительной ответственности напряжение не усиливается. Напротив, от нее в голове разливается тишина. Барнс предполагает, что в случае возникновения реальной опасности все изменится. Но в повседневной жизни это успокаивает.  
Он наблюдает за Роджерсом (он всегда наблюдает за Роджерсом), выискивая признаки того же, что испытывает сам. Инструктаж помогает: дает образы и фразы, благодаря которым можно отделить личную привязанность от долга.  
Барнс видит, что невероятная способность Роджерса во всем себе отказывать дает сбой в компании следующих людей: Романофф (отстой), Старичков, летучего Сэма.  
Идентифицирована: досада от того, что после Рождества Барнс перестал быть частью этой группы.  
Объективно, прошло менее двух месяцев. Субъективно – гребаное десятилетие.  
Назначить задачу: восстановить функционирование на уровне, достаточном, чтобы Роджерс прекратил уже столько волноваться.  
Это будет непросто.  
«У меня новый проект», – пишет он летучему Сэму.  
«Хорошо, держи меня в курсе», – отвечает тот.

Проектов оказывается несколько.  
Проект первый: оказать поддержку Роджерсу в том, что касается всей этой фигни с подавлением эмоций. Стратегия неясна. Требуется наблюдение. Хотя бы это нетрудно.  
Проект второй: продемонстрировать вторичным объектам их статус – желательно не прибегая к использованию предметов с изображениями красных сердец (на случай, если они все не так поймут и подумают, будто он хочет их поцеловать [он не хочет]). Вероятная стратегия: идентифицировать проблемы, с которыми он может помочь.  
ХОРОШО  
Так точно, задание. Это послужит достижению трех целей:  
1\. займет мысли, оставляя меньше места хандре;  
2\. покажет Роджерсу, что он остается верен принципу «хороший парень, никаких убийств», тем самым помогая с первым проектом;  
3\. положит начало возмещению всего того вреда, что причинил Агент.  
Проект третий: продолжить прогресс в области ухода за собой. Удивительно, до чего мало усилий нужно приложить, чтобы его волосы начали выглядеть по-настоящему охуенно.  
Работа над третьим проектом неожиданно идет на пользу первому. Поначалу это раздражает: Роджерс решает, что Барнс слишком много времени проводит в ванной.  
– Ты там в порядке, Баки?  
– Да.  
Когда вопрос повторяется в третий раз, Барнсу это надоедает, и он распахивает дверь. Он и закрыл-то ее только потому, что хотел воспользоваться висящим на другой стороне зеркалом и проверить, что пригладил все волосы на затылке.  
– О, – розовея, произносит Роджерс, – побрился.  
Глупый комментарий. После отмены Барнс стабильно брился каждую неделю. Разница лишь в том, что сегодня он был аккуратен.  
– Любуешься моим симпатичным личиком, Роджерс?  
Розовое лицо Роджерса становится еще розовее.  
– Заткнись, Баки.  
Но говоря это, он улыбается.  
Роджерс стоит в дверях ванной, смотря, как Барнс наносит на волосы гель для разделения слоев.  
– Раньше я часто вот так стоял, – говорит Роджерс. – Смотрел, как ты возишься с волосами перед свиданием.  
Наверняка времени уходило немного. У человека-по-имени-Баки волос было куда меньше.  
– А ты? – спрашивает он.  
– Что я?  
– А когда ты к свиданиям готовился, мы тоже так стояли.  
Как Роджерса передергивает.  
– Нет, Бак. До войны я никогда сам не ходил на свидания. Всегда были только двойные с тобой и какой-нибудь подружкой, которую удалось заманить твой девушке.  
– Звучит дерьмово, – заключает Барнс.  
– В основном так и было. Но я ведь не весил и девяноста восьми фунтов, у меня было слабое сердце, плохой слух и талант ляпать не подумав. Честно говоря, никогда не понимал, почему ты вообще пытался меня с кем-то свести.  
Описание смехотворное. Задание выдает…  
ОТКАЗАНО  
…одновременно с «не будь идиотом, Стив» от инструктажа.  
Так точно, вы двое.  
Он уже выбил из Роджерса все дерьмо, и лучше никому не стало. Вместо этого Барнс подходит поближе – настолько, что Роджерс приподнимает брови. Нарушение личного пространства не доставляет неудобства – ведь ему есть что сказать.  
– Сердце у тебя всегда было в полном порядке, – заявляет Барнс.  
Правильный ход. Роджерс весь тает.  
– Баки, – тон голоса наводит на мысль о том, что сейчас его будут обнимать.  
Чтобы это предотвратить, Барнс добавляет:  
– Должно быть, все девушки Бруклина были сучками.  
Барнс не убежден в том, что последующая двадцатишестиминутная тирада, в которой описываются положительные качества каждой их знакомой за период с пяти до двадцати двух лет (например «О господи, лицо у нее походило на пару месяцев полежавшую тыкву, но добрее человека было не сыскать. После моей мамы. А это о чем-то да говорит»), действительно лучше.  
Быть может, это прогресс.

Несколько дней спустя снова проходит снегопад: буря налетает с востока и на восемнадцать часов обрушивается на город, пока в нем не остается ни единого острого угла. В 10:35 Барнс с Роджерсом поднимаются в общую гостиную – там самые большие окна – и обнаруживают, что Бэннер и Хилл их опередили и уже взирают на это зрелище.  
Ближе к полудню одна только отсутствующая Поттс продолжает притворяться взрослым человеком. Барнс читает, сидя под своим деревом, а остальные играют в «Иксбокс». Барнс и Роджерс приносят со своего этажа кучу ингредиентов и собирают сэндвичи с плавленым сыром, словно на конвейере (Старк острит про отраву, но свой съедает. И да, ему нравится.). Хилл с нуля делает горячий шоколад с добавлением алкоголя – получается почти на уровне мокко с белым шоколадом.  
К тому времени, когда у Барнса набирается гора печенья (темный шоколад и сушеная вишня) достаточной высоты, чтобы эти люди не смели все за пять минут, электронные машины и пистолеты уступают место фильму – или, скорее, бесконечном спору о том, какой фильм посмотреть.  
– Эй, Пиноккио, – кричит Старк, смотря на Барнса, так что это, по всей видимости, оскорбление, – а ты что думаешь?  
Он выпаливает несколько слов, не имеющих ни малейшего смысла в данном контексте.  
– Не знаю, – отвечает Барнс.  
– Как это не знаешь? У нас тут классика научной фантастики, самурайского кино и комедии. Что выбираешь?  
– «Мачо и ботан» слишком свежий, чтобы быть классикой, – возражает Бэннер.  
Вопрос неясен. Недостаточно данных.  
– Он ни одного из них не видел, Тони, – говорит Роджерс.  
– Серьезно? Ни одного? Ни одного фильма не видел с тех пор, как из морозилки вылез?  
Как грубо.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Я видел фильмы, – отвечает Барнс. – Мне нравится «Светлое Рождество».  
– А вот _это_ классика, – отмечает Бэннер.  
– «Светлое Рождество»? – возмущается Старк. – Ты что, старикан?  
Технически – да.  
– Тони, – укоряет Роджерс.  
– Заткнись, Старк, любой, кому не чужды настоящие человеческие чувства, обожает этот фильм, – заявляет Романофф.  
– Поэтому ты его и ненавидишь, – добавляет Хилл.  
– Поэтому я его до того ненавижу, что каждый год смотрю, – говорит Романофф и запускает в Хилл подушку.  
– Есть у меня человеческие чувства, – произносит Старк, – но я требую кино классом повыше. Без чечетки.  
– Тони, ты рассказываешь о том балетном соло, когда тебе было восемь? – кричит из коридора разувающаяся Поттс. – Рискуешь. Могут попросить станцевать.  
Старк даже ненадолго затыкается от возмущения.  
Как же Барнсу нравится Поттс.  
– О, ну, – ознакомившись со списком предложенных фильмов, заключает Поттс, – думаю, если Барнс их не видел, ему просто необходимо сию секунду посмотреть «Звездные войны».  
– Собственно, я их тоже не смотрел, – сообщает Роджерс.  
– Да что с тобой не так-то? – вопрошает Бартон с полным ртом печенья.  
– Приберегал на дождливый денек.  
– Придется обойтись снежным, – заявляет Поттс.  
– Ты будешь в восторге, – уверяет Барнса Старк, – злодей – киборг в черном.  
Барнс отодвигает от него тарелку с печеньем.  
– Не слушай его, Барнс, – говорит Бартон. – Это трилогия. Обязательно досмотри до конца.  
– Прошу прощения, это _две_ трилогии, – поправляет его Старк.  
– Врешь, – отвечает Бартон одновременно с Хилл…  
– Что ты несешь, – и Бэннером…  
– Мы не любим об этом думать, – и Романофф…  
– Ну почему обязательно надо все испортить, – и Поттс…  
– Молчи, еретик, – она сует Старку в пасть печенье.  
И все это под смех Роджерса.  
Тема, по которой почти все они сходятся во мнениях. Чертово чудо.  
Снежные бури – позитивные события, результатом которых становятся приятные занятия.  
Фильм тоже приятный. Глупый, но легко втянуться в историю об инопланетянах, роботах и дураках, старающихся поступить правильно, хотя шансов на победу почти нет. Там есть еще белобрысый придурок, который оказывается главным героем и иногда ходит с выражением лица, как у Стива – словно его переполняют Благородные Намерения.  
Барнсу хочется спросить, внушал ли Агент такой же страх, как этот Дарт Вейдер.  
Означает ли надежда услышать ответ «да», что злодейство у Барнса в крови.  
А еще мечи из лазера, может, и представляют собой крайне неэффективное оружие, но выглядят они интересно.  
К концу фильма снег на такой высоте с бешеной скоростью летит параллельно земле и с убаюкивающим шелестом скользит по оконным стеклам. Облака и выпадающие осадки приглушают свет заходящего солнца – насколько оно вообще светит – и почти кажется, что уже ночь. С первого же кадра фильма Барнс ни разу не притрагивается к книге и обнаруживает, что придвинул свое кресло на расстояние двух метров от диванов, где друг на друге развалились все остальные. Даже Стив: на него опирается Романофф, которая сидит, перекинув ноги через Бартона и уложив их на колени к Хилл.  
На вид неплохо, если вы не против прикосновений.  
– Хочешь посмотреть следующий? – спрашивает у него Бартон.  
Да.  
Продолжение тяжелое: сплошь хладнокровные предательства и старые секреты.  
– Этот лучше всех, – говорит Хилл.  
Фильм эмоционально эффективен. Герои принимают плохие решения из благих побуждений. Белобрысого придурка едва не замораживают, и в груди возникает чувство опустошенности. Появляется маленькая говорящая ящерица, которой не помешало бы сходить к дантисту. Персонажи не могут выбраться из ловушек, в которые попадают по собственной невнимательности.  
К тому времени, когда герой-Стив бежит спасать своих друзей – идея явно ужасная – Барнс идентифицирует печаль. Чувство не совсем отрицательное, но от него правая сторона тела холодеет.  
Он встает с кресла и усаживается на полу перед Стивом. Недостаточно близко, чтобы опереться плечом на его колено, но достаточно, чтобы при желании это можно было сделать.  
– Все нормально, Бак?  
Барнс кивает.  
Когда они узнают, что герой-Стив – сын Дарта Вейдера, Барнс все-таки опирается на колено Стива. В итоге всем грустно, один остается без руки, другой – в заморозке, и переварить все это непросто.  
Как-то не ожидаешь параллелей между собственной жизнью и фильмом про космические корабли.  
– Дождись третьего, Барнс, – произносит Романофф и сжимает его правое плечо.  
Прикосновение допустимое.  
Барнс остается на своем месте, чтобы все обдумать, пока остальные спорят о том, этично ли заказывать еду, несмотря на опасность, которой курьер подвергнется из-за бури.  
– На меня работают великолепные повара, давайте просто позвоним вниз, ¬– предлагает Старк.  
– Великолепные повара работают на _меня_ , и в полдень я отправила их по домам, как и всех остальных, – возражает ему Поттс. – Посмотри, что творится за окном!  
– Я этим займусь, – сообщает Хилл. – Барнс, Бэннер, вы со мной.  
Чего.  
– Чего? – не понимает Старк.  
– Живее, – подгоняет их Хилл.  
Барнс переводит взгляд на Бэннера – тот пожимает плечами. Он поворачивается к Роджерсу – тот говорит:  
– Решай сам, Бак.  
Не спорить с Хилл кажется хорошей линией поведения. Если жить не надоело.

Они спускаются на лифте на второй этаж, и Хилл проводит их в служебные помещения кафе. Она прижимает ладонь к стальной двери, и та открывается.  
– Заместитель директора по безопасности, – поясняет она. – Могу открыть любую дверь в здании, за исключением жилых помещений.  
– Кстати, хотел спросить, где ты живешь, – отвечает Бэннер.  
Хилл смеряет его взглядом, и ее губы медленно растягиваются в улыбке.  
– Данная информация распространяется только среди тех, кому она необходима, – сообщает Хилл.  
– А она кому-нибудь необходима? – интересуется Бэннер.  
– Нет.  
Судя по тому, как часто Барнс ее здесь видит, у нее есть тайное логово где-то в Здании.  
Интересно было бы поискать. Только вот не хочется расстаться с какой-нибудь из конечностей.  
Они входят в просторную кухню, полную металлических столов и утвари. Даже получив разрешение уйти пораньше, сотрудники все за собой вымыли и разложили по местам.  
– Итак, – провозглашает Хилл, – мы трое явно лучшие повара среди всех, кто еще в здании. Давайте думать, чем накормить людей.  
ЧТО  
Так точно.  
– Ты думаешь, что я хороший повар, – говорит Барнс.  
Бэннер негромко смеется и хлопает его по руке.  
– Барнс. Знаешь, никогда не мог придумать, что сказать Стиву.  
– Он терпеть не может болтовню, – сообщает Хилл, – поэтому Старк его так и любит. Меньше конкуренции.  
Бэннер улыбается вновь.  
– Точно. Внезапно всякий раз, как мы видимся, ему не терпится рассказать о навороченных сэндвичах с сыром, и вот мы уже друзья.  
Хилл сунула голову в холодильник, так что ее голос звучит приглушенно:  
– У Стива нынче только и разговоров, что сэндвичи с сыром да завтраки. Приятная перемена после всех тех молчаливых размышлений.  
– И Бартон был просто невыносим после истории с печеньем, – добавляет Бэннер.  
– По-моему, Бартон невыносим всегда.  
Бэннер посмеивается.  
– Точно. В общем, скажем так, у тебя есть определенная репутация.  
Идентифицировано: удовольствие.  
Заглядывать в шкафы и холодильники, изучая ингредиенты, которыми пользуются профессиональные повара, тоже приятно. У него появляется несколько новых идей.  
– Ничего, на что уйдет чересчур много времени, – произносит Бэннер.  
– Ничего чересчур диетического, – тут же бросает в ответ Хилл. – Смотрю в окно – и каждый раз дрожь пробирает.  
Стоящие перед одним шкафом Барнс и Бэннер синхронно тянутся за коробкой с листами для лазаньи. Барнс чувствует, как лицо улыбается в ответ на улыбку Бэннера. Это шаг вперед в работе над вторым проектом: оказание помощи.  
– Всегда тщательно подбирай команду, чтобы обеспечить максимальную эффективность, – говорит Хилл.  
Они разыскивают коробки и складывают в них все необходимое. Хилл назначает Барнса ответственным за десерт. Довольно просто. У него в телефоне в закладках постоянно пополняющийся список рецептов, которые хочется попробовать. Хилл оставляет поварам записку с перечнем того, что они взяли.  
Их возвращение встречают аплодисментами. Мило. Да и готовить с другими тоже не так уж плохо, особенно с людьми, которые не лезут в его личное пространство, которые сами не любят, когда лезут к ним. Это интересно – как и Бэннер, и Хилл ничего не имеют против непродолжительного прикосновения к плечу или закинутых на колени ног, но чуть кто-то дольше секунды стоит слишком близко, – и они будто бы невзначай отходят, так же, как он сам.  
К концу третьего фильма Барнс понимает, что имели в виду Бартон и Романофф, говоря, что нужно его посмотреть. Становится не по себе, когда оттаивает замороженный парень. Самое время поставить в духовку фунтовый кекс.  
От всей этой истории с «в нем есть добро» Барнс возвращается прямиком на свое место на полу рядом с Роджерсом; мысли у них явно сходятся, судя по тому, как тот без конца сжимает плечо Барнса. Это… вдохновляет. Видеть, что кто-то ужасный способен пожертвовать собой и встать на путь искупления.  
А еще там пушистые существа с острыми зубами. Как кошка Элеонора. Барнс одобряет.  
Таймер духовки срабатывает раньше, чем заканчивается фильм.  
– Я все сделаю, сиди, – говорит ему Хилл.  
Так что когда фильм подходит к концу, и Барнс чувствует себя так, словно остался без половины кожи, но в мозгу у него разливается тишина, кухонный остров оказывается весь занят кусочками кекса на маленьких тарелочках, а рядом ждет миска взбитых сливок. Хилл стоит за островом и запихивает в миниатюрный рот на удивление большие куски кекса.  
– Черт, – сокрушается она, – ну почему я не попробовала, прежде чем резать? Могла бы сказать, что он дерьмовый, и весь оставить себе.  
Мило.  
– Так что, понравился фильм? – спрашивает у него Бартон.  
– Да.  
Бартон толкает Романофф локтем.  
– Видала? Настоящий ответ, не просто кивок!  
– Черт, Баки, все, ты у них на крючке, – заключает Роджерс с такой ухмылкой на лице, что инструктаж чуть не мурлычет.  
– Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу Снеговика таким довольным без пары смертей, – говорит Старк.  
– Не груби, Тони, кекс отберу, – отвечает ему Поттс, и Старк склоняется над тарелкой, ревностно защищая ее от любых посягательств.  
Снег валит медленнее. Широкая платформа сразу за большими окнами укрыта слоем более одиннадцати сантиметров в толщину. Барнсу вспоминается предыдущая снежная буря, которая стала для них с Роджерсом хорошим эпизодом. Сегодняшний день тоже получился приятным. Барнс решает, что будет любить снег.  
– О чем задумался, Баки? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
– О предыдущем снегопаде.  
– А. Это когда ты вероломно напал на меня из засады?  
Барнс видит: улыбка на лице Роджерса бросает ему вызов.  
– Ты хотел сказать, когда я надрал тебе задницу с помощью замерзших осадков.  
Романофф хихикает.  
– Надрал задницу? Только потому что дерешься грязно.  
– Нет смысла драться, если в итоге победа не за тобой.  
– Похоже, требуется матч-реванш, – заключает Романофф.  
– Иначе как же нам узнать, кто круче? – спрашивает Хилл.  
– Снежки? – оживляется Бартон.  
– Снежки, – подтверждает Романофф.  
Так точно.

Бэннер и Поттс решают пропустить битву, а отказ Роджерса одеться по погоде все встречают громким осмеянием. Ближе к концу конца битвы эту точку зрения особенно красноречиво выражает Романофф, когда Роджерс валится лицом в снег (господи, _как_ же так, не мог же он споткнуться об оказавшегося в нужном месте бывшего убийцу), и Барнс его держит, пока Романофф втирает снег ему в волосы.  
– Гады! – кричит Роджерс.  
– О, какая жалось, – орет она в ответ, – вот была бы на тебе шапка!  
Эта часть Центрального парка, возможно, никогда не станет прежней. По крайней мере, по безмятежному заснеженному пространству будто прошел смерч. Команды разделяются на Роджерса, Бартона и Старка против Барнса, Хилл и Романофф – с закономерным результатом: Клуб Красоты размазывает мужчин.  
– Зря мы пустили всех проныр в одну команду, – говорит Бартон.  
Он так облеплен снегом, словно все это время пролежал в сугробе.  
А вот у Старка нет времени обижаться на победителей: он слишком занят, держась за бока и истерически хохоча. Уж очень ему понравился случай с волосами Роджерса.  
Мокрые, окутанные паром, они возвращаются в гостиную и обнаруживают, что Бэннер продемонстрировал выдающиеся навыки, приготовив новую порцию горячего шоколада. Поттс взвизгивает, когда Старк – в мокром, покрытом снегом пальто – садится к ней на колени и утыкается в шею ледяным лицом. Чувствуется приятная усталость, обещающая крепкий сон.  
– Отличный был день, – резюмирует Бартон.  
Так точно.  
ТАК ТОЧНО

> Кому: skylord78@mailbox.com  
> От: barnes14@stark.net  
> Тема: это оперативный отчет  
> Дорогой летучий Сэм:  
> по данным weatherunderground.com в Вашингтоне снегопада не было. Предлагаю заехать. В Нью-Йорке недавно было два снегопада. Я решил, что снег мне нравится. Он эстетически приятен. И еще его крайне приятно использовать в качестве метательного оружия.  
> Я дважды надрал Роджерсу задницу в снежки.  
> Существует вероятность, что он не прикладывал максимальных усилий.  
> Я пытаюсь говорить со Стивом в соответствии с твоим предложением. Это нелегко. Слов хватает не всегда. И Стив упрямый. Я не сдамся.  
> Береги себя летучий Сэм,  
> Барнс  
> 


	20. Трещина в броне

Барнсу снятся космические корабли; логично. Снится криокамера; тоже логично, хоть и не так приятно. Физических проявлений его реакции на эти сны недостаточно, чтобы разбудить Роджерса, но в 05:30 они гонят Барнса прочь из постели.  
Снегопад прекратился, так что чтение о «Звездный войнах» за кружкой кофе сопровождается только одним звуком – стуком металлических пальцев по клавиатуре. Фильмы безумно популярны. Есть даже книги, события в которых происходят после фильмов, и куча сопутствующих товаров.  
Чем в семьдесят седьмом занимался Агент. Едва ли ему случилось посмотреть фильм о космосе.  
Инструктаж готов посодействовать. Можно было бы расшевелить его и узнать, что тогда делало тело Барнса, только это, вероятно, было что-то ужасное.  
Предположение: до завтрака жуткие воспоминания лучше не раскапывать.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
Игрушки пробуждают в нем любопытство, так что Барнс запускает поиск и обнаруживает аналогичное разнообразие игрушечных Мстителей. В высшей степени забавно. В продаже есть пластмассовые версии Мстителей с подвижными сочленениями – в том числе и фигурки Черной Вдовы, в которых в реальности не хватило бы места всем жизненно важным внутренним органам. Можно приобрести мягкие, мультяшные версии, «подходящие для обнимашек»; это единственный способ обняться с зеленым существом Халком. Можно приобрести наволочку с лицом Роджерса в натуральную величину – ебаная жуть – и он подумывает купить такую Стиву. Можно приобрести человека-по-имени-Баки в виде медведя.  
Можно приобрести человека-по-имени-Баки в виде медведя. У него синяя куртка и войлочная винтовочка.  
Барнс откладывает ноутбук и, считая вдохи, шесть раз обходит гостиную.  
Идентифицировано: странно это – быть знаменитым и ничего не помнить. Знал ли о своей известности человек-по-имени-Баки.  
Барнс вытаскивает из ящика прикроватной тумбочки комикс, полученный от Роджерса до контакта. _«РЕВУЩИЕ КОММАНДОС: День, когда Баки спас Кэпа!»_ датирован сорок седьмым годом. Это было уже после долгого падения. Возможно, человек-по-имени-Баки не знал.  
Он возвращается на диван с комиксом в руках, чтобы перечитать его: история забавная. Художник наградил Баки-из-комикса идиотской прядью волос на лбу – в реальности она бы раздражала. Баки-из-комикса хотелось бы заполучить одну из заколок-пожирательниц волос, что дали Барнсу женщины.  
На последнем развороте комикса обнаруживается письмо, что Роджерс положил в узел со всеми остальными вещами. Роджерс волновался за него, он ведь не знал, что Барнс ведет наблюдение из безопасного места, от Старичков. В узле были еда, наличные, теплая одежда и предметы вроде комикса, призванные пробудить воспоминания. Барнс забыл, что вложил письмо в комикс. Он не притрагивался к нему с ноября, когда прочел, осознал необходимость инициировать контакт – и все сразу усложнилось.  
В письме полно перечеркнутых мест – это Роджерс явно еще тогда подавлял сильные эмоции, хотя в нескольких местах те все же просачиваются, например здесь: _«В Вашингтоне развалилась вся моя жизнь. Когда я узнал, что ЩИТ на стороне зла. Когда узнал, что ты жив»_.   
Барнс помнит вчерашний момент, когда Дарт Вейдер объявил, что он отец героя-Стива. Тогда от изумления и ужаса по телу прошла волна дрожи.  
Было ли то же самое и со Стивом.  
Требуется информация.  
Роджерс в пижаме с тракторами появляется в 07:35. Барнс отмечает: до того, как Роджерс приглаживает волосы, словно ботаник, они выглядят по крайней мере на семь порядков лучше, чем после.  
– Добртро, – зевает Роджерс.  
Опустившись на диван с кружкой в руке, он интересуется:  
– Что это там у тебя?  
Барнс протягивает ему письмо. Роджерс, хмуря брови, берет его и держит так, словно боится обжечься.  
Он читает с немного несчастным выражением лица, и с его губ слетает короткий смешок.  
– Да, мог бы и начисто переписать.  
ОТКАЗАНО  
Так точно.  
– Отказано. Зачеркнутые места характеризуют эмоциональное состояние, они помогли понять.  
Роджерс хмурится.  
– Что? О чем ты?  
Барнс забирает письмо обратно и возвращает в конверт, чтобы с ним ничего не случилось.  
– Думал, наблюдать на расстоянии безопаснее, – говорит он. – И, судя по последним данным, так оно и есть. Но безопаснее – не значит лучше.  
– Нет, не значит, – сипит Роджерс и добавляет: – После этого ты подарил мне то растение.  
Барнс качает головой.  
– Прочел только несколько дней спустя.  
– А что не сразу?  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
– Боялся.  
– Боялся? Но Баки, что такого я мог написать, чтобы ты испугался?  
Стив, у тебя что, вообще воображения нет.  
– Коды, упреки, отказ от меня.  
– Отказ? Баки! Ты же знаешь…  
Барнс поднимает руку.  
– Роджерс. Выслушай.  
Роджерс подбирает челюсть. Молодец, Роджерс.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Задание все пыталось сказать мне об этом. Но по-настоящему я понял, что ты тоже следуешь приказу защищать, только когда ты встал под дулом пистолета в штанах с овечками, готовый умереть, но не отступиться.  
Роджерс ставит кружку на стол. У него заметно дрожат руки.  
– Ох, – отвечает он.  
Он уже делает эту свою штуку, когда тяжело дышит через нос, пытаясь ничего не чувствовать.  
ОТКАЗАНО  
Так точно.  
– Стив.  
Отмечена сильная реакция на использование имени.  
– Стив. Я тут подумал. Мы же встречались до авианосца, да? Ты мне не удивился.  
Роджерс часто моргает.  
– Да, Бак. Мы. Ты не помнишь?  
– Видно, обнулили.  
Роджерса передергивает.  
– Придется глубоко копнуть, чтобы вспомнить. В письме ты сказал, что «все развалилось». Можешь объяснить.  
Голос Стива дрожит.  
– Мы думали, что Ник Фьюри мертв. Ты стрелял в него в… в моей квартире. Я нагнал тебя на крыше. Метнул щит – а ты его взял и поймал, я поверить не мог.  
Барнс это почти помнит – в основном как эхо ощущения в левом плече и сильного раздражения.  
– Потом, в больнице, Наташа рассказала мне о тебе. О Зимнем Солдате, о том, как пересеклась с тобой в прошлом.  
ЧЕГО  
Так точно, чего.  
– Ты не знал? Спроси ее. Но я видел только ее страх перед Зимним Солдатом, а до этого на моей памяти она боялась одного Халка. Потом мы узнали о ЩИТЕ. О ГИДРЕ. Мы ехали по мосту в машине Сэма, и ты словно появился из ниоткуда. Просто. От тебя было не уйти. Ты был в маске.  
Еще одно воспоминание-ощущение: нижнюю часть лица обдает влажностью, жаром, на нее что-то давит. Барнса мутит, и он ставит кружку на стол.  
– Ты гнался за Наташей. Там автобус разбился. И просто. Пули – везде. И сколько же у тебя было _оружия_. Стоило мне отбросить одно – ты выхватывал следующее. Не верилось в то, что ты настолько сильный, будто с Тором дрался.  
Ну хватит, льстить не обязательно, Стив.  
– А потом у тебя маска слетела, и…  
Роджерс умолкает. Сжав руки в кулаки, он не отрывает глаз от пола. Барнс пододвигается на десять сантиметров поближе. Роджерс бросает на него взгляд и делает дрожащий вдох.  
– Весь мир вокруг застыл. Как будто разом исчезли все звуки.  
Он делает еще один неуверенный глоток воздуха и повысившимся голосом выпаливает:  
– Ты был мертв, Баки. Я видел, как ты упал. Я был так близко, что тепло твоей руки чувствовал, пока скоба не оторвалась, и ты не упал. И ты там оказался только потому, что меня прикрывал. Моим же щитом. Господи, Баки, ты весь полет вниз мне в глаза смотрел.  
Стив издает придушенный хрип. Барнс кладет руку ему на плечо. Рука, увы, металлическая, но хочется надеяться, что это лучше, чем ничего.  
– Ты был мертв. Я знал, что ты мертв, ты же упал с такой высоты. Потому я и не мог… потому и… но ты был там. Стоял прямо передо мной, и, казалось, не постарел ни на день. Как я. Я позвал тебя по имени, а ты мне: «Какой еще Баки?»  
На сей раз передергивает Барнса. Инструктаж загружает все, не давая времени отказаться: банк, кресло, основной куратор (очевидно, бывший министр обороны США, какая прелесть) наотмашь бьет по лицу, блядский Рамлоу.  
Слетающий с его губ звук похож на невеселый смех, какой временами получается у Роджерса.  
– Что такое, Бак?  
– Загрузка. У меня потом из-за этого были неприятности с кураторами. С Пирсом. Может, свое имя я и не вспомнил, но я стал с ним спорить, потому что вспомнил тебя.  
Роджерса трясет, а глаза у него так сильно зажмурены, что это, наверное, больно.  
Барнс слегка сжимает его плечо.  
– Я тебя вспомнил. Потому меня и обнулили посреди операции.  
Стив охвачен эмоциями. Он дрожит, дышит так, словно в комнате не стало кислорода, борется с грозящими потечь из глаз слезами.  
У Барнса в активе успешно проведенный день, несколько ночей хорошего сна, позитивное взаимодействие с окружающими и полторы кружки кофе. У него есть запас прочности. Он способен приложить усилие и вытерпеть немного дискомфорта ради выполнения задания.  
Он сокращает расстояние и обхватывает руками плечи Стива. Тот резко втягивает воздух – и обнимает Барнса, вцепившись пальцами в его ночную футболку. Плечи Стива все трясутся и трясутся, и Барнс чувствует, как мокнет шея.  
– Должен был это прекратить, – говорит Роджерс ключице Барнса. – Должен был заметить неладное после Аззано. Нельзя было закрывать глаза, я ведь _знал_. Почему же не смог. Должен был в лепешку расшибиться, чтобы не дать им ничего с тобой сделать, Бак. Баки. Что они с тобой сделали. Хочу стереть их с гребаного лица земли. Баки. За то, что они сделали. Ты не должен был через такое пройти. Что они с тобой сделали. Баки, я так виноват. Так виноват, Баки, что же я не прыгнул. Что же я не спас…  
Вот положительное изменение: Барнс обнаруживает, что желание облегчить страдания Стива перевешивает дискомфорт, вызываемый вторжением в личное пространство. Это нелегко, и пот немного прошибает, и зубы немного стучат, но по большей части нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы позволить Стиву вцепиться и снять напряжение. Все равно правое плечо у него уже залито слезной жидкостью, он переживет, если к ней прибавится чуть-чуть пота.  
Шесть минут спустя Стива перестает трясти, так что у Барнса появляется хороший повод вернуть себе немного личного пространства. Он отклоняется назад и лезет в карман за носовым платком. Они с Роджерсом вытаскивают платки одновременно.  
Хорошо немного посмеяться. И вытереть лицо.  
У Роджерса такой вид, будто его танк переехал, но часть вечного напряжения его оставляет.   
– Эй, – произносит Барнс, – хочешь пойти попрыгать по полосе препятствий, а потом, может, немного пострелять.  
В ответ Роджерсу удается изобразить самую настоящую улыбку. Хорошая работа, Барнс.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Да, – говорит Роджерс, – да, хочу. А потом съесть где-то сотню блинчиков в забегаловке.  
– Так точно, – соглашается Барнс.  
На полосе препятствий хорошо. Они не дерутся: такое не считается. Просто при любой возможности пытаются друг друга повалить или подсечь – это естественно. К сожалению, Роджерс первым пересекает финишную черту, но Барнса, обхватившего его правую ногу, быстро затаскивают следом.  
Барнс берет реванш в тире. Он давно не стрелял, так что требуется организовать преимущество.  
– Стив, – обращается он к Роджерсу, пока они готовят защитные наушники, – прыгни ты следом, с вероятностью в девяносто два процента у Советов было бы двое суперубийц с промытыми мозгами.  
Ой, у Роджерса падает точность стрельбы. Какая жалость.  
– Сволочь ты, – сообщает ему Роджерс в поднимающемся лифте.  
– Так точно, – подтверждает Барнс. – Учусь вести себя по-человечески на жутком примере.  
– Зря ты так об Эстер.  
Роджерс. Это просто недопустимо.  
Но все же. Шутки свидетельствуют об улучшении эмоционального функционирования. Барнс демонстрирует свое одобрение тычком в руку.  
Перед блинчиками необходимо уделить внимание личной гигиене, если они вообще надеются когда-нибудь добраться до забегаловки. Барнс наблюдает за тем, как Роджерс приглаживает мокрые волосы, и решает разобраться и с этим. Он набирает в руку немного геля, подходит и ерошит волосы на макушке Роджерса.  
– Ты что делаешь? – куда более высоким, чем обычно, голосом спрашивает Роджерс.  
– Так лучше.  
Роджерс смотрится в зеркало.  
– Я будто в урагане побывал.  
– Так _лучше_ , Роджерс.  
Роджерс взмахивает руками, лицо у него розовеет, но гребаные волосы он оставляет в покое.  
Съесть сотню блинчиков у них все-таки не выходит. Но они подбираются довольно близко к этому результату.


	21. Клуб противников прикосновений и Дня святого Валентина

> Кому: barnes14@stark.net  
> От: skylord78@mailbox.com  
> Тема: это оперативный отчет  
> Барнс  
> Спасибо, конечно, за приглашение, но насчет снега я с тобой не соглашусь. Снег – это ужасно. Зима однозначно худшее время года, почему я и живу теперь в Вашингтоне, а не где-нибудь поближе к кухне моей мамы.  
> Молодец, что пытаешься разговаривать. Поверь, я знаю, как тяжело заставить Стива открыться. Лучше готовься к тому, что это надолго.  
> Буду беречь себя, если и сам побережешься.  
> Сэм

Хорошо работать над проектами. Срывов у Роджерса больше не было, но плечи у него уже не столь напряжены. У них с Барнсом случаются целые ночи, когда ни один не будит другого неприятными сновидениями. Прогресс.  
На праздник поцелуев Кэти варит ему «красный латте» – и это тяжкое преступление против кофе.  
– О боже, прости, – говорит Кэти, так хохоча над тем, что, очевидно, происходит с его лицом, что ей нужно время, чтобы взять себя в руки и приготовить нормальный напиток.  
В 12:26 Барнсу и Роджерсу приходят одинаковые текстовые сообщения от Хилл: «гостиная. 1800. с вас десерт и понтовое пиво».  
– Думаю, – заключает Роджерс, – в наших интересах принять это приглашение, если не хотим проблем со здоровьем.  
Да ты что.  
Легко сказать, десерт и понтовое пиво. У Барнса недостаточно данных, чтобы выбрать беспроигрышный десерт.  
– Насколько мне известно, мисс Хилл питает нежные чувства к шоколаду, – сообщает Здание ДЖАРВИС.  
Уж помогло так помогло.  
Они с Роджерсом идут в пивной магазин под сыплющимися с неба крошечными ледяными шариками. Те падают на лицо и тают. Холодно и мокро – не оптимально.  
– Это ужасно, – произносит он.  
– Я, наверное, начинаю понимать твою точку зрения на зимнее снаряжение, – отвечает Роджерс.  
Чтобы было понятно, насколько мерзко на улице.  
В пивном магазине целю стену занимает стеллаж с бутылками, по одной каждой марки. У пива идиотские названия и яркие этикетки, ровным счетом ничего не говорящие о содержимом: черепа, мультяшные собаки, фермерские дома, снопы пшеницы. Несколько минут они с раскрытыми ртами глазеют на этот стенд. Роджерс, тщетно надеясь на помощь, бросает взгляд на сидящую за кассой девицу с розовыми волосами, но для той мир за пределами телефона не существует.  
– Есть идеи? – спрашивает у него Роджерс.  
– То, что с собакой на самолете, забавное.  
Роджерс с улыбкой снимает бутылку с полки.  
– Интересно, их до сих пор рисуют вручную? – говорит он. – Я был бы в восторге от такой работы.  
Барнс так и видит картину, которую представляет себе Роджерс: жизнь без сыворотки, без участия в войне. Мирная жизнь человека, каждый день сидящего и тихонько рисующего за высоким столом. Человек-по-имени-Баки, умерший в Италии от пневмонии и рук Золы. Сам Роджерс, безвременно похороненный в Бруклине, оставивший после себя одну только рекламу.  
Хотя Роджерс вряд ли думает именно так: тогда он выглядел бы несчастным.  
– Да и хрен с ним, – решает Роджерс, – просто возьмем с красивыми этикетками.  
Они останавливаются на двадцати четырех бутылках. Девица с розовыми волосами закатывает глаза и тяжко вздыхает, когда у них хватает наглости прервать ее общение с телефоном со своими покупками.  
По дороге домой ледяная дробь сыплется еще гуще. Холод проникает через воротник и под полы куртки, пока не начинают ныть колени и контакты между металлом и плотью левого плеча. Ужасная погода. Лучше бы Хилл по достоинству оценить приложенные ими усилия.  
Но мысль о том, что она может сощурить глаза и сжать губы, если десерт не оправдает ее ожиданий, нежелательна.  
Недостаточно данных.  
А также недостаточно высокая температура тела. Для снижения интенсивности болевых реакций требуется техническое обслуживание. В противном случае он может попытаться сорвать зло на Хилл, а тогда Старку с Бэннером придется придумывать, как его воскресить, и он может забыть Эстер и кошку Элеонору, пока будет мертв.  
ОТКАЗАНО  
Так точно.  
Барнс берет с собой «Библию пекаря».  
– Ты ее в ванну возьмешь?  
А как еще прикажешь одновременно греться и проводить необходимое исследование.  
– Я многозадачный, – отвечает он.  
– Баки. Она у тебя как лодка поплывет.  
Там тысяча рецептов. Куда вероятнее, что как подлодка.  
– Давай сюда. Скажи, какой раздел, и я тебе почитаю.  
Может, это и странно – что Барнс, вытянувшись, лежит в ванне, оставив над поверхностью воды один только нос и слушая, а Роджерс сидит на стойке у раковины, читая вслух названия всех рецептов, в которых есть шоколад. Но это спокойно и удобно.  
И эффективно.  
Тепло из воды проникает в кости и облегчает боль в плечах. Стенки ванны защищают спину и бока. Сквозь преломляющую свет воду видно, как склоняется над книгой Роджерс. Его голос будто доносится откуда-то издалека.  
– О, тут пиво, – говорит Роджерс и читает рецепт пирога. С пивом.  
Барнс поднимает голову над водой.  
– Тебе нравится.  
– Возможно, – отвечает Роджерс, – во всяком случае, в тему.  
Годится.  
В рецепте пирога больше шагов, чем он привык. Кажется подобающим приготовить нечто сложное, учитывая таинственную природу приглашения и неведомые планы Хилл. Барнс отмечает: если занять разум сложной задачей, уровень напряжения снижается.  
По рецепту нужен отсутствующий у них йогурт. Это Роджерс предлагает узнать у Здания ДЖАРВИСА, которое передает запрос по неизвестным каналам, и результатом всего этого становится Поттс, стоящая у двери их квартиры с пластиковым контейнером в руках.  
У нее бигуди в волосах, а приходит она в штанах для занятий йогой и коричнево-голубом кардигане, достойном гардероба Роджерса. Кожа ее лица очень блестит.  
– Не смотрите на меня, пожалуйста, – просит она. – Тони меня куда-то ведет, а куда – не говорит, так что придется навести предельную красоту.  
– Ты будешь выглядеть великолепно, – заверяет ее Барнс.  
Она розовеет.  
– На этом этапе я вечно чувствую себя такой неряхой.  
Барнс чувствует прилив находчивости.  
– Не, – произносит он, – и в повседневном стиле есть свое очарование.  
– Ну хватит, – тычет она его в руку.  
Роджерс смеется, перегнувшись через кухонный остров.  
– Как так получается, – спрашивает он, – ты, самый смертоносный убийца в мире, такой страшный, что сумел напугать Черную Вдову, – и при этом вот так флиртуешь?  
Что.  
Старк выпустит ему кишки.  
Ну. Старк попытается выпустить ему кишки. Вероятность успеха менее пятидесяти процентов.  
– Я не флиртовал.  
– Ладно, Баки. Как скажешь.  
За это Барнс заливает водой миску из-под теста и ставит ее в раковину, не дав Роджерсу шанса ее облизать.  
Они замешивают в тесто бутылку шоколадного стаута, а сверху поливают пирог ганашем с кофе.  
Идентифицировано: нетерпение.  
Они с Роджерсом надевают футболки покрасивее (Роджерс надевает футболку покрасивее, Барнсу все четыре его футболки идут одинаково) и поднимаются с пирогом и пивом на тридцать четвертый этаж. В лифте они обнаруживают Бэннера, переминающегося с ноги на ногу с бутылкой в одной руке и тарелкой закусок в другой.  
– Мне сказали принести скотч и канапе, – сообщает он.  
Это многоходовка.  
Хилл уже в гостиной, вытаскивает из пакетов контейнеры с едой. Она встает и ухмыляется им.  
– Как хорошо вы все следуете инструкциям! – говорит она. – Со Стивом такого раньше не бывало, надо думать, сказывается хорошее влияние Барнса.  
– Твоему искрометному юмору нет конца, – говорит ей Роджерс.  
– Я такая, – соглашается Хилл.  
Канапе, принесенные Бэннером – это грибы с начинкой из панировочных сухарей со специями и финики в прошутто. Барнс понятия не имеет о том, что такое финики и прошутто, но все равно съедает одну штучку. Они и сладкие, и соленые, слегка зернистые, с насыщенным вкусом. Его бы воля – в одиночку съел бы и все остальные.  
Хилл объявляет, что удовлетворена всеми их подношениями.  
– Хорошая работа. Я принесла индийскую еду. Во-первых, это моя любимая, а во-вторых, жду не дождусь посмотреть, как Барнс будет есть виндалу. Добро пожаловать в Клуб противников прикосновений и Дня святого Валентина.  
Барнс удивленно моргает. То есть он теперь что, в двух клубах. Это, кажется, много.  
Бэннер заливается смехом.  
– Не уверен, что об этом думаю, – сообщает Роджерс.  
– Считай, что тебе чертовски повезло, Роджерс, – отвечает ему Хилл.  
Роджерс кивает.  
А еще Хилл приготовила для них несколько фильмов.  
– Обычно я смотрю что-нибудь, где побольше взрывов и ножей, – говорит она, – но раз со мной тут нервный, еще более нервный и чудовищно нервный, у нас по плану вечер классической анимации.  
– То есть мультфильмов? Для детей? – произносит Роджерс.  
Барнс с Бэннером тычут его в плечи – каждый со своей стороны.  
– Отличная идея, – исправляется Роджерс.  
Они выставляют бутылки пива на стол и выбирают по этикеткам, прямо как делали в магазине, передавая их по кругу, когда какое-нибудь оказывается не пригодным к употреблению или особенно хорошим. Барнсу нравятся те, что посветлее, которые вкуснее в холодном виде. Они хорошо сочетаются с большим количеством блюд.  
Добавлены в список приемлемых продуктов питания: фаршированные грибы, финики в прошутто, сааг панир, виндалу из ягненка. Неважно, что от виндалу из носа течет и режет глаза: для этого есть носовые платки.  
И пусть фильмы и предназначены для детей, пусть главные герои в них – дети, они эмоционально эффективны. Первый – история о маленькой девочке, которая застревает на тяжелой работе в волшебной купальне, и чье доброе сердце преодолевает все расставленные ловушки, так что она раскрывает все тайны и находит дорогу домой. От фильма в голове разливается тишина, а нарисовано все так странно, что Роджерс большую часть фильма сидит, наклонившись вперед и сосредоточенно пялясь на экран.  
Когда фильм заканчивается, Барнс, порывшись в ящиках под кухонным островом, отыскивает синюю ручку и маленький блокнотик на пружине.  
– Спасибо, Бак, – благодарит Роджерс и тут же принимается рисовать.  
– Итак, – разливая скотч, начинает Бэннер; Барнс тем временем режет пирог, – понимаю, почему я часть клуба противников прикосновений, но я как-то считал себя единственным его членом.  
Барнс поднимает на него взгляд.  
Бэннер морщится и качает головой.  
– Прости, Барнс. Да, конечно, ты тоже.  
– Моя агрессивная гетеросексуальность в основном показная, – сообщает Хилл.  
– Не стыкуется с тем, как ты облапала меня на рождественской вечеринке, – отвечает Роджерс.  
Хилл машет рукой.  
– О, я тебя умоляю. Как я тогда и сказала, это было не всерьез.  
– А неловко все же было всерьез, – говорит Роджерс.  
– Потому ты и в клубе противников прикосновений, – произносит Хилл.  
Справедливо.  
– Но ты-то почему, – спрашивает Барнс у Бэннера.  
У того такой вид, словно ему хочется куда-нибудь сбежать, – может, в сомалийскую пустыню или арабскую тюрьму. В Нью-Джерси.  
– Ну, э, большой парень появляется не только от гнева, – объясняет он. – Его могут вызвать практически любые сильные эмоции.  
О.  
 _О._  
– Отстой, – заключает Барнс.  
– Да.  
И уже как-то не так хочется познакомиться с зеленым существом Халком, если тогда огорчится Бэннер.  
– Господи, Барнс, – говорит Хилл, впервые откусив от пирога, – ты мог бы победить в холодной войне одной только выпечкой.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
Другие два фильма оказывают аналогичное воздействие: один про инопланетянина, который находит одинокого ребенка, а другой о роботе, который выбирает добро, решает не быть оружием и спасти мир, в котором живет. Возможно, последний побуждает Барнса и Роджерса сесть ближе обычного.  
– Еще один успешно обойденный День святого Валентина, – произносит Хилл, когда они прибирают за собой и делят пирог для транспортировки по квартирам.  
– Надо признать, это гораздо лучше, чем сидеть с тарелкой капустного салата и переключать каналы, – говорит Бэннер.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно, блин.  
– Мне нравятся финики в прошутто, – добавляет Барнс.  
Барнс уверен: он еще даже не близок к такому уровню искупления, на котором будет заслуживать, чтобы ему улыбалась целая комната людей. Впрочем, это довольно приятно.

На следующее утро, в 07:12, в дверь их квартиры громко стучат. Это оказывается яростно хмурящийся Старк.  
– У вас мой йогурт, – сообщает он.  
Упс.  
– Прости, – извиняется Барнс, – я взял всего чашку.  
– Зачем он тебе вообще понадобился?  
– Для пирога, – отвечает Барнс.  
Страшно не хочется говорить, но с учетом всех обстоятельств это кажется подобающим.  
– Можешь взять кусок.  
Старк смеряет его пристальным взглядом.  
– Ты меня пирогом не отвлекай. Просто верни йогурт.  
Барнс передает ему контейнер. Старк смотрит недобро.  
– Что, – говорит Барнс.  
Старк машет на него контейнером с йогуртом.  
Непонятно.


	22. Проекты других людей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава перекликается с [эпилогом](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3833596/chapters/10045547) первой и [четвертой главой](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4448129/chapters/10302558) второй части.

Прогресс в работе над первым проектом – оказанием Роджерсу поддержки в вопросе сильных эмоций – выражается только в череде спокойных дней. Они тренируются куда больше, чем предпочел бы Барнс, и много гуляют пешком, целыми днями бродя по городу, исследуя крошечные магазинчики и пробуя все, что кажется аппетитным. Они ходят по музеям: Роджерс делает наброски, Барнс читает. Роджерс продолжает обсуждать со Старком будущие операции против ГИДРЫ, но не начинает за ужином никаких неловких разговоров. Они покупают доску для криббиджа, чтобы поддерживать форму в ожидании того дня, когда Барнс снова сможет переносить поездки в транспортных средствах и, соответственно, нанести визит в Бруклин.  
Роджерс жульничает. Разумеется.  
Со вторым проектом – помощью с идентифицированными проблемами – все проще. Достаточно наблюдать и действовать соответственно. Он помогает Кэти поднять два тяжелых пакета кофе, а после того, как однажды утром, в 05:20, у нее в ручке заканчиваются чернила, а новой в кофейном баре не находится, Барнс начинает повсюду носить с собой две запасные ручки. Они отлично помещаются рядом с ножом и парой аккуратно сложенных листов бумаги – на случай, если Роджерсу понадобится что-нибудь зарисовать. Он помогает Олли заменить прокладку в кухонном кране: проговаривает весь процесс через "Айпад" Лидии. Он берет с собой в "Карп" Бартона, когда у того случается плохой день. Это положительные моменты, расширяющие границы сферы внутреннего спокойствия.  
В успехе работы над третьим проектом никто и не сомневался.

К сожалению, Барнс узнает, что свой проект есть и у Старка. Происхождение его неизвестно, но признаки ни с чем не спутаешь.   
Начинается все в кофейном баре. Барнс приходит сделать свой обычный заказ и обнаруживает там Старка, развалившегося поперек кресла и вертящего в руках кусок картона.  
– Привет, принцесса Эльза! Все волнуюсь за тебя с тех пор, как услышал от Пеппер о вашей с Хилл вечеринке на День святого Валентина, приятель. Вот, сделал для тебя.  
Он протягивает картонку: на той черными буквами написано "НИКАКИХ ОБНИМАШЕК". К картонке прикреплена веревочка – по всей видимости, для ношения на шее.  
Старк, очевидно, считает его идиотом. Это попытка заставить его чувствовать себя неловко.  
Прости, что разочаровываю, братец. Чтобы почувствовать себя неловко, для начала нужно, чтобы тебе не было насрать.  
Он берет табличку и надевает ее.  
– Спасибо, – говорит он.  
На лице Старка ненадолго появляется удивленное выражение, а потом он, насупившись, возмущенно уходит.  
О, какая жалость.  
– Какого черта ты на себя напялил, Бак? – приветствует его Роджерс.  
– Это Старк для меня сделал.  
– Думаю, Старк пытается выставить тебя идиотом.  
Барнс смеряет его взглядом.  
– А. Ладно, – произносит Роджерс.  
Следующие четыре дня Барнс надевает табличку всякий раз, когда выходит из квартиры. Результат крайне забавен. Старка все сильнее и сильнее раздражает то, что он преспокойно ее носит. Одновременно с этим сам Старк все сильнее и сильнее раздражает Поттс, пока та наконец не протягивает руку за табличкой и не разрывает ее пополам.  
– Хватит уже, вы двое, – требует она.  
Вот только нет, этого не хватает. Следующий план Старка – понаставить в гостиной и кофейном баре больше деревьев в горшках, будто он думает, что от наличия выбора в мозге у Барнса произойдет сбой.  
Правда, ему кажется, что все эти неиспользуемые деревья в гостиной – пустая трата ресурсов. Растения неплохие, достаточно высокие, чтобы не заезжать листьями по лицу.  
Технически их поставили для него.  
Можно ли забрать их себе.  
– Не вижу никаких препятствий, сержант, – говорит здание ДЖАРВИС в ответ на его запрос.  
– Э, привет? – произносит Роджерс, однажды днем вернувшись после разговора со Старком.  
– Привет, – отзывается Барнс из своего скопления деревьев, где поставил удобное кресло и хорошую лампу.  
Великолепное место для чтения. Уютное.  
– Откуда это все? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
– От Старка.  
Роджерс этому, похоже, так рад.

– Это же все бесполезно, да? – ворчит Старк, когда все в следующий раз собираются в гостиной. – Ты пуленепробиваем.  
Бедный Старк.  
Барнс передает ему тарелку брауни.  
– Только левая рука, – отвечает он.

Затем проект приходит в голову Роджерсу. Быть может, он считает себя очень обходительным и ненавязчивым. Он ошибается.  
Это начинается с самого утра: проснувшегося Барнса встречает монитор, показывающий пустую кровать Роджерса, и пустая же гостиная.  
– Здание, где Стив.  
– Поднимается из кофейного бара, сержант.  
Не покидает здание ДЖАРВИСА, как и предписывает установленный протокол, – это хорошо. Несет мокко с белым шоколадом – это еще лучше.  
– О, ты встал! – восклицает Роджерс.  
У него розовое лицо. Подозрительно. Но он протягивает кружку, и на вкус кофе нормальный.  
– Спасибо, – благодарит Барнс.  
– Я и завтрак принес.  
Сэндвичи с яйцом, ветчиной, сыром и овощами. Все сэндвичи, которые он больше всего любит есть на завтрак, соединенные в одном сэндвиче. Откуда они взялись.  
– Вкусные, да? Кэти мне с ними помогла.  
– Роджерс.  
– Рад, что тебе нравится, Бак.  
– Прогуляемся? – спрашивает Роджерс, когда они заканчивают.  
Глупый вопрос. Они чуть ли не каждый день гулять ходят. А за последнюю неделю еще и погода ощутимо улучшилась. С одной стороны, это приятно. С другой стороны, придется купить куртку полегче.  
– Конечно.  
Вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, без определенного направления бродить по окрестностям, Роджерс шагает целеустремленно. Сперва они останавливаются у магазина, который провозглашает себя "магазином эконом-класса".  
– Подумал, здесь ты сможешь найти себе не слишком дорогую куртку, – объясняет Роджерс.  
Роджерс заметил его проблему.  
Неплохо.  
Роджерс, похоже, тоже ведет наблюдение.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Хорошая работа, Роджерс.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Требуется немало осторожных экспериментов, чтобы найти рукава, в которые влезает металлическая рука. Но потраченные время и усилия увенчиваются успехом. Приобретаются куртки, две штуки: одна из черной кожи, похожая на коричневую Роджерса, но с множеством маленьких кармашков на молниях (они же места для хранения ножей), а другая – легкая, из черной шерсти, тонкая, доходящая до пояса и с высоким воротом; в сочетании с джинсами в ней он кажется еще выше.  
НЕПЛОХО  
Так точно, задание.  
Но надевает он кожаную. День выдался ветреный.  
– Спасибо, приятель, – говорит он.  
Роджерс потирает шею.  
Определенно что-то затевается.  
Они проходят много кварталов до нового музея: тот заполнен не картинами, а где-то миллионом образчиков крутого барахла.  
Читая, Барнс получает немало новой информации: он инстинктивно знает многое об оружии, о том, как жить, не показываясь на радарах, о математике, необходимой для точной стрельбы, и о том, как ранить или убить человека, но его мозг мало что сохранил об истории или природе.  
Например, одно дело разыскать значение слова "слон" и посмотреть фотографии, и совсем другое – постоять рядом с чучелом. Здоровые ублюдки.  
А _кости_. Они два часа рассматривают все эти огромные кости заодно с ценными камнями, примитивным оружием и кучей мертвых животных, расставленных в познавательных позах. С потолка свисают искусственные китовые туши. Не одну страницу в записной книжке его телефона заполняют заметки о том, о чем нужно будет разузнать: об океане, динозаврах, двух Рузвельтах, звездах.  
Они идут в кинотеатр и смотрят ленту о людях, ходивших по Луне. Настоящей. Ногами.  
– Понравилось? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
– Так точно, – отвечает Барнс.  
Сколько ему еще нужно узнать о мире.  
– Ты вечно таскал меня на лекции и выставки, – рассказывает Роджерс. – То, о чем сам я и двух секунд бы не подумал, а ты всегда говорил, что мы должны учиться. Должны знать прошлое, чтобы жить в будущем. Что будущее будет потрясающим.  
Сколько из его лестных описаний человека-по-имени-Баки соответствует действительности, а сколько искажено теплыми чувствами.  
Кто знает.  
– Тебя это раздражало, – спрашивает Барнс.  
– Нет! Господи, да нет же, – отвечает Роджерс. – Мне нравилось. То есть когда мы были только вдвоем, и мне не приходилось терпеть пренебрежение какой-нибудь недовольной девушки. Мы даже в Манхэттен иногда ездили, когда были деньги на автобус. Всегда спорили, куда пойти – в Метрополитен или музей естественной истории.  
– Кто побеждал.  
Роджерс смеется.  
– В основном я. Говорил, пока не закашляюсь, а тогда ты всегда сдавался. В Метрополитене я сидел и рисовал, а ты слонялся по музею и флиртовал с гардеробщицами, но время от времени мне становилось совестно, и мы шли смотреть на твои динозавровые кости. С тем же успехом можно было рисовать и их. Отличный способ не замерзнуть в холодный зимний денек.  
Инструктаж показывает ему все это: долгие прогулки на холодном ветру, жуткие кофе и сэндвичи из автомата, секунды девяносто три флирта с девушкой-гардеробщицей, прежде чем вернуться в галерею, где, сгорбившись над дешевым блокнотом, сидел Стив. Он был на страже, как и всегда.  
– Есть хочешь?  
Они несколько миль прошли, вдоль и поперек все исходили. Глупый вопрос.  
– Скажи, если лучше не надо, – говорит Роджерс, останавливаясь у погруженного в полумрак ресторана с вывеской "Родина".  
Русская кухня.  
Какого черта делает Роджерс.  
Что бы это ни было, оно великолепно.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Роджерс воротит нос от селедки, демонстрируя ужасный вкус, но они съедают по шашлыку и двум тарелкам борща. От этого что-то слабо шевелится на задворках мозга – странное ощущение, словно это Агент, словно Агент доволен.  
Чувство удовлетворенности было не очень-то хорошо знакомо Агенту.  
Тот человек делал много ужасных вещей. Но он делал их в состоянии затемненного сознания, под давлением. Часто – испытывая психическую и физическую боль. С единственным желанием: выполнить задание и вернуться в камеру, где ничего не будет болеть. Можно было бы изучить эти моменты и попытаться отыскать среди них спокойные. Должно же что-то найтись. Хоть парочка. Так ведь?  
Барнс идентифицирует: скорбь. Впервые ему жаль того, кем он когда-то был, сколько бы зла он ни натворил.  
– Баки, все в порядке?  
"В порядке" – понятие растяжимое. Как летучий Сэм говорит: не бывает восстановления без проблем. Очевидно, можно быть в порядке, но при этом грустить.  
– Да, – отвечает он, – все в порядке.  
– Уверен? Какой-то у тебя грустный вид.  
Барнс не знает, с какой целью Роджерс водит его заниматься тем, что он предпочитал в прошлом или предпочитает теперь. Только хреново было бы это испортить.  
– Угу, – подтверждает он. – В русском ресторане грустное лицо – признак удовольствия.  
Роджерс смеется.  
 _И_ настаивает на том, чтобы заплатить. Странно.  
После обеда все становится еще более странно: Роджерс ведет его в пекарню, магазин сыра и книжный магазин.  
Задание. Роджерс к нам подмазывается.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Какой бы вопрос Роджерс ни собирался задать, он точно будет ужасным.  
Впрочем, нелегко сохранять пессимистичный настрой, когда тебе предлагают такие занятия.  
В пекарне пахнет даже лучше, чем в их квартире на День Благодарения. Ему дают попробовать множество видов хлеба: с оливками, цельнозерновой с семенами, обычный хлеб с хрустящей корочкой и нежной мякотью, темный, как он ел дома у Лидии, и хлеб с орегано и пармезаном.  
Он берет по полбатона каждого вида, уже внося в список дел планы по сочетанию хлеба с разными сырами и приправами.  
От его внимания не ускользает то, что пекарь кладет во вторую сумку маленькую коробочку, как и то, что Роджерс настаивает на том, чтобы самому ее нести. Но он не задает вопросов.  
В магазине сыра не менее потрясающе, с его образцами дюжины видов сыра, да еще и разнообразной пастой и консервами к нему. Там целый стеллаж оливок и крохотных пикулей.  
Он пробует все доступные образцы и обнаруживает, что одобряет их все, даже испанский, полгода выдержанный в пещере и пахнущий, как нечто, что уже приблизительно эти самые полгода как сдохло.  
– Как же из них выбрать, – произносит он.  
– Мы всегда можем вернуться, – говорит Роджерс.  
Так что он выбирает набор из относительно небольших кусков полудюжины сыров, а заодно банку крутых консервированных перцев, которые продавец предложил добавлять к яйцам или в сэндвичи, и брикет пасты из айвы – просто потому что она охуенная.  
Книжный магазин – брат-близнец магазина армейских излишков: засунутый в подвальное помещение, пыльный и погруженный в полумрак, полный стоящих под опасным углом стопок книг.  
С чего начать-то.  
– Давай свои пакеты, Бак, – говорит ему Роджерс. – Я буду у кассы. Не торопись.  
Барнс семьдесят три очень приятные минуты бродит по магазину, вытаскивая из стопок книги по названию, цвету или даже шрифту текста. У многих дурацкие обложки, напоминающие инструктажу о былых временах. Интересно читать описания на задней стороне обложки, сравнивать их с первыми страницами и выбирать. Старые книги пахнут пылью, плесенью и ванилью, и Барнс идентифицирует удовольствие от нюхания старых томов.  
Одиннадцать книг обходятся ему в двадцать девять долларов и тридцать три цента. Очень разумно.  
– Думаю, теперь тебе хочется вернуться домой, читать и есть сыр, – улыбается Роджерс.  
Барнс чувствует, как на лице появляется улыбка.  
– Да.  
Остаток дня Барнс сидит в окружении своих деревьев и читает "Дракулу" – далеко не такую мрачную и кровавую книгу, как можно предположить по изображению на обложке.  
В 18:30 он слышит, как Роджерс возится на кухне, и выглядывает из-за деревьев.  
– Я готовлю ужин.  
Это будет катастрофа.  
– Перестань, Баки. Это единственное, что я умею готовить, просто доверься мне.  
Ну. Если не получится, у них хотя бы полно хорошего хлеба и сыра.  
К счастью, ужин получается хорошим. Это паста с красным соусом и почти... знакомым вкусом.  
– Это рецепт твоей мамы, – хрипло произносит Роджерс посреди ужина. – Кусочек сливочного масла, хорошая щепотка шафрана. Она говорила, что научилась ему у итальянцев, которые жили по соседству, когда ты был совсем маленьким.  
– Вкусно, – отвечает Барнс.  
Инструктаж нерешительно подрагивает глубоко в груди; от этого в голосе появляется придыхание.  
– Научишь меня.  
– Да, Баки. Конечно, научу.  
Это подарок от Стива.  
За ним следует еще один: когда они заканчивают, Стив относит тарелки на кухню и вытаскивает таинственную коробочку из пекарни. Он берет из коробочки два капкейка, вставляет в один маленькую свечку, зажигает ее и ставит капкейк со свечкой перед Барнсом.  
– С днем рождения, – говорит он.  
Что.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Сорок три секунды сильные эмоции не позволяют пошевелиться, не позволяют даже спросить. Он смотрит, как горит свечка.  
– Что делать, – произносит Барнс, когда к нему возвращается дар речи.  
– Загадай желание и задуй ее, – мягко отвечает Роджерс.  
Чего ему пожелать. У него есть задание, отряд поддержки и дом. Есть список хорошего. Безопасные места. Надежда на восстановление. Возможно, даже искупление.  
Он желает, чтобы так все и осталось, и задувает свечу.  
Это капкейк с молочным шоколадом и глазурью из арахисового масла.  
– Роджерс, – заключает он, – это все просто потрясающе.  
И кажется подобающим чуть наклониться и позволить обнять себя. После целого дня хороших вещей даже тесный физический контакт не так уж плох.  
– У меня хорошо получилось? – говорит ему на ухо Роджерс.  
– Отлично, – отвечает ему Барнс. – Капкейк съесть дашь?  
Капкейк шикарный. Только…  
– Какое сегодня число.  
Роджерс разражается громким, высоким смехом и дважды бьет ладонью по столу.  
– Не знаю, почему это так смешно! – подвывает он.  
Угу, я тоже, приятель.  
Наконец Роджерс перестает смеяться и вытирает слезы.  
– Десятое марта, – сообщает он.  
Хорошо знать дату. Барнс наверняка где-то об этом читал, но приятно услышать сами слова. Может, теперь он запомнит. Десятое марта.  
Постойте-ка.  
– Ноль три один ноль, – проговаривает он.  
– Да, это оно, – подтверждает Роджерс.  
– Это пароль от твоего телефона.  
Почему его день рождения – пароль от телефона Роджерса. Это означает нечто важное.  
Задание. Нужно попробовать понять.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
В течение минуты на лице Роджерса удивление сменяется раздражением и наконец досадой.  
– Стоит вообще спрашивать, откуда ты знаешь?  
Ну, черт. Прощай, секретность.  
– Подобрал в Вашингтоне.  
– Ты подобрал пароль к моему телефону, не зная, что это твой день рождения?  
– Так точно.  
Роджерс, сощурившись, пристально смотрит на него.  
– И как ты воспользовался этим знанием?  
Барнс вздыхает.  
– Привязал твой телефон к своему.  
А ЕЩЕ  
Задание, неужели без этого никак.  
СКАЖИ  
– И сменил у тебя рингтон.  
Как сильно нам попадет.  
– Что? Серьезно? Это ты поставил банджо? Еще тогда? Дома у Сэма?  
– Так точно.  
Роджерс. Улыбается. Что за.  
– Ну спасибо, Бак. Обожаю его. Улыбаюсь каждый раз, когда звонит телефон.  
ЧЕГО  
Так точно, задание.  
Этого почти достаточно, чтобы испортить идеальный день рождения. Но не совсем.


	23. По минному полю

После дня рождения, как у нормального человека, и подаренного Стивом идеального дня сфера безопасности в голове у Барнса расширяется. Он может стоять чуть ближе. Становится чуть легче улыбаться. Кошмары по-прежнему серьезные, но целых две недели они лишь прерывают сон, не завершают его.  
Купленные в день рождения хлеб и сыр образуют интересные и по большей части очень вкусные сочетания. Некоторые (козий сыр, паста из айвы и памперникель) слишком хороши: Роджерс сует свой здоровенный нос в процесс их приготовления и съедает, как сам настаивает, "по справедливости". По мнению Барнса, повару положено как минимум шестьдесят пять процентов готового продукта.  
Это хорошие дни. Это прогресс. Они звонят Старичкам по телевизору, и Барнс рассказывает им о своем дне рождения. Эстер плачет, от чего начинает шмыгать носом Роджерс. Предположение: Роджерсу не нравится, когда кто-то плачет в одиночестве.  
– Прошу прощения, – говорит Олли после порции поздравлений, пения и восхваления Роджерса, – а нам ты когда о своем дне рождения сказать собирался – на случай, если нам захочется что-то сделать по этому поводу?  
Упс.  
– Ох, Олли, и не стыдно тебе стирать эту улыбку. Джимми, он просто поддразнивает, – произносит Лидия.  
– Прости, парень, – извиняется Олли.  
– Все нормально.  
– Есть шанс скоро тебя увидеть? – спрашивает Эстер.  
Барнс пробует представить машину или метро. Несмотря на череду хороших дней и положительных эмоций, представить настолько тесное пространство – значит представить проблему.  
– Мы работаем над этим, – говорит Роджерс, – обещаю.  
На самом деле работают: по совету летучего Сэма ежедневно ходят к станции метро, и с каждым днем Барнсу удается подобраться к ней на пару шагов ближе, прежде чем перестают сгибаться колени.  
А еще летучий Сэм сказал: "Постоянного прогресса не будет". Сказал: "Никогда не знаешь, обо что споткнешься".  
Например о Старка, через телевизор объявляющего общий сбор.  
– Пришел пакет данных от Фьюри.  
Какая радость.  
– Присоединишься, Бак? Знаю, ты пока не хочешь, чтобы я возвращался к оперативной работе, но… вдруг это поможет. Знать положение дел.  
Возможно. Во всяком случае, хорошие данные позволяют строить более эффективные планы.  
Все собираются вокруг стола со встроенными экранами в конференц-зале на этаже, занимаемом службой безопасности; окна в зале затемнены достаточно, чтобы не мешал солнечный свет, но не настолько, чтобы чувствовать себя как в бетонной коробке без окон.  
– О, прекрасно, и Вампирский Бой-бэнд с нами, – говорит Старк.  
Откуда он знает, что читал Барнс.  
– Итак. Наш бесстрашный вождь прислал нам подарочек из могилы, – продолжает Старк. – Жаль, не тайные секс-дневники Мэгги Смит.  
Хорошо, такие вещи не следует выставлять на всеобщее обозрение.  
– Это пакет файлов ГИДРЫ, – поясняет Бэннер.  
Барнс чувствует, как сжимаются кишки и прошибает холодный пот.  
– Целая куча, – подтверждает Старк. – Зашифрованы, конечно, по самое не могу, – не то чтобы это доставило ДЖАРВИСУ много проблем.  
– Вообще-то, сэр, я нашел эту головоломку весьма интересной, – сообщает здание ДЖАРВИС.  
– Это потому что ты лучше всех, дружище.  
Тема, по которой Барнс со Старком сходятся во мнении. Кто бы мог подумать.  
– Есть идеи насчет их содержания?  
– Судя по беглому просмотру, они довольно старые, мисс Романофф, – отвечает здание ДЖАРВИС, – и не связаны ни с чем, что вы опубликовали в прошлом году. Много фотографий. Директор Фьюри взял их из сейфа в частной резиденции в Дубровнике.  
Инструктаж содрогается так сильно, что Барнс вздрагивает.  
– Баки? – произносит Роджерс.  
Барнс качает головой.  
– Барнс, тебе не обязательно здесь быть, – говорит Романофф.  
– Это просто файлы, Красный, что там может быть такого ужасного?  
Барнс пристально на него смотрит.  
Бартон смеется.  
– Старк, ну же. Не глупи.  
Нет. Искупление не может исчерпываться выпечкой да расчесыванием волос. Жизнь требует движения.  
ПОПЫТАТЬСЯ  
Так точно. Можем попытаться.  
– Я хочу остаться, – произносит он.  
– Уверен, Баки? – уточняет Роджерс; Романофф закатывает глаза.  
– Да, – отвечает Барнс, – но сначала подтвердите дезактивацию скрытых триггеров.  
– Скрытых? Это еще что? – спрашивает Бэннер.  
– Боже, они хуже всего, – говорит Романофф и принимается печатать на клавиатуре.  
– Важный вопрос, сержант, – произносит здание ДЖАРВИС.  
Барнс смотрит на подернутый дымкой вид за окном, сконцентрировавшись на маленькой тусклой точке – Винегар-Хилле – и слушая, как стучат по клавиатуре пальцы, пока Старк не говорит:  
– Нет, вижу. Вижу. Гадкая мелкая программка. ДЖАРВИС, видишь? Вытяни-ка эту стерву и давай ее в карантин.  
Мгновение спустя здание ДЖАРВИС отвечает:  
– Готово, сэр. Эти процедуры отделены от основного массива данных.  
– Что там в них?  
– Неизвестно, сэр.  
– Покажи, – просит Романофф и хмуро смотрит на экран у себя перед глазами.  
– Блядь, – заключает она и закрывает лицо руками.  
– Ты в порядке, Нат? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
– Да, да. Эта последовательность кодовых слов старше меня, но в середине был один чересчур знакомый участок. От него пошло неприятное эхо. С тобой все должно быть нормально, Барнс.  
– А если не будет, вокруг полная комната людей, у которых больше всего шансов тебя вырубить, – добавляет Старк.  
Роджерс рычит.  
Барнс толкает его локтем. Слова Старка уместны – может, даже верны.  
– Фьюри не передавал ничего, кроме данных? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
– Никак нет, Капитано. Только пакет и отпечаток большого пальца. Даже "привет" не сказал.  
Неудивительно. После того, какой пиздец накрыл ЩИТ в его смену, со стороны Фьюри казалось разумным залечь на дно на десятилетие-другое.  
Вместе они по одному просматривают файлы – конечно, с указаниями Старка. Список ячеек в одном из банков Мюнхена, множество страниц информации о закупках оружия, куча компромата на отошедших от власти европейских политиков.  
Это продолжается достаточно долго, чтобы Барнсу хватило глупости слегка расслабиться.  
– Что это за "Шарно", которое они постоянно упоминают? Место или человек?  
Барнс напрягается: инструктаж придерживает загрузку, ожидая согласия.  
Заботливо с его стороны.  
Ладно, инструктаж. Показывай.  
Он видит, и файл перед глазами становится знакомым. Некоторые числа – это даты, другие – банковские идентификационные коды, третьи – серийные номера.  
– И то, и другое, – рассказывает он. – Замок Шарно, Люксембург, принадлежит роду Шарно. Второй столбец цифр – объемы добычи фосфора и марганца в нелегальных шахтах в Конго.  
Барнс перелистывает еще две страницы.  
– Здесь объемы добычи алмазов в Анголе.  
Он листает назад.  
– Банковские коды, суммы. Шарно был в середине иерархии ГИДРЫ, считал себя лучше всех. Деньги от шахт проходили через Люксембург и выводились уже чистыми.  
– Разумно, – произносит Романофф. – Крошечная страна, полная людей, достаточно богатых, чтобы не задавать друг другу слишком много вопросов.   
– Откуда ты это знаешь? – спрашивает Старк.  
– Помню.  
– Помнишь схемы ГИДРЫ по отмыванию денег.  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
– Люди не следят за языком, если ты для них пускающий слюни овощ без мозговой активности.  
Старка передергивает, как он и рассчитывал. К сожалению, передергивает и всех остальных.  
– Ты в порядке, Баки? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
Он кивает.  
– Что с датами? – интересуется Старк. – Тут практически никакого контекста.  
Барнс чуть пробует загрузку – осторожно на случай, если в ней ждут неприятные сюрпризы.  
– Неизвестно, – докладывает он.  
Но в своих воспоминаниях он видит людей.  
– Брюки со стрелками, – рассказывает он, – очень большие рубашки и куртки. Высветленные волосы.  
– Может, конец восьмидесятых, начало девяностых, – заключает Бэннер.  
Язык тела Старка свидетельствует о сильнейшем гневе.  
– Почему тебя разбудили, Барнс? – рычит он.  
Ох.  
Барнс идентифицирует: сочувствие, сожаление. Он не может отменить то, что сделало это тело. Мог бы – многое бы откатил. В том числе и превращение Старка в сироту.  
Задание. Когда-нибудь нужно будет поговорить на эту тему.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Но сегодня он не в состоянии.  
– Ради другого, – отвечает он.  
– Уверен? – не сдается Старк.  
Барнс знает: его голос выражает недостаточно оттенков эмоций, чтобы изобразить тон, который можно было бы описать как "нежный". Но говорить спокойно и твердо он может.  
– Ради другого, Тони.  
Тон и имя дают результат: Старк еще мгновение пристально на него смотрит, а затем, моргнув, кивает.  
– Ладно, – произносит он, – ладно, хорошо, свободен.  
Роджерс сжимает руку Барнса; запрос отчета о текущем статусе у него на лице написан. Барнс кивает.  
Приятно, когда чувствуешь себя полезным – узнаешь закономерности в столбцах цифр или можешь назвать шифр подстановки, необходимый, чтобы расшифровать то, что кажется сообщением об урожае яблок в Нормандии за тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первый год.  
– Черт побери, – вырывается у Бартона, когда открывается содержание сообщения.  
Барнс поднимает глаза от экрана и переводит взгляд на Бруклин. Неожиданное открытие.  
Старк опять на него пялится.  
– Мало что хуже, чем когда тебе суют под нос сопутствующий ущерб, который ты сам же и причинил, – замечает Романофф.  
– Это точно, – соглашается с ней Бэннер.  
– Баки, – произносит Роджерс.  
Инструктаж не пытается навязать ему это воспоминание. Вместо этого он дает информацию о том, что произошедшее со всеми теми детьми не понравилось даже Агенту.  
Барнс переводит взгляд на правую руку. В обретенном намеке на воспоминание она была серьезно повреждена. Обнажилась кость: Агент попытался вытащить пару детей.  
– Каждый из нас о ком-нибудь да жалеет, – говорит Роджерс, – даже я, Бак. Ты же знаешь.  
Он смотрит на Старка.  
– Каждый.  
Старк отвечает хмурым взглядом, но кивает.  
– А некоторые даже ведут себя как взрослые люди и обращаются за настоящей профессиональной помощью к настоящим дипломированным психиатрам, – развалившись на стуле, сообщает Бартон. – Это я так, к слову. Раз уж тут я большой мальчик…  
– Здесь у Баки все схвачено, – отвечает Роджерс. – Хотя нам, может, не помешало бы придумать, как платить Сэму.  
– Уверена, Сэм бы с тобой согласился, – произносит Романофф.  
Она перелистывает страницу, и они устраивают короткий перерыв. Старк звонит насчет еды и встает у окна, смотря на город. Бэннер встает рядом и негромко что-то говорит.  
– Тебе не обязательно продолжать, Баки, – произносит Роджерс.  
Это верно и неверно одновременно. Он не обязан сидеть здесь и просматривать неприятные файлы. Но задача по прикрытию не может включать в себя только обеспечение непосредственной физической безопасности Роджерса. Такие параметры слишком жесткие для обеспечения успеха операции в долгосрочной перспективе. Наступит застой. А для обеспечения эмоциональной безопасности Роджерса – и успеха его сопутствующего задания по прикрытию Барнса – требуется признать события прошлого. Роджерс может попытаться сказать, что искупление не обязательно, но будет неправ. Нужно заменить отрицательные поступки положительными.  
– Все нормально.  
В ответ на что Роджерс, конечно, хмурится.  
Было бы проще, получайся у Барнса озвучивать больше слов.  
Может, стоит перейти на электронные письма.  
– Полный отчет, – рявкает на него Романофф.  
Как это мило. Неужели думает, будто она здесь главная.  
Он закатывает глаза, но подчиняется.  
– Физическое состояние в норме. Идентифицировано сожаление. Идентифицирована злость. Уровень стабильный. Эмоциональное состояние соответствует параметрам проведения операции.  
– Определи причину сожаления.  
Приятно. С ней это так легко.  
– Прошлые действия причинили вред.  
– Определи причину злости.  
Барнс пялится на нее. Да чего она хочет.  
– Определи причину злости, – повторяет она.  
– Уроды из ГИДРЫ использовали мое тело, чтобы натворить кучу всякого дерьма, – отвечает он.  
Цель Романофф тут же проясняется: все смеются. Напряжение в конференц-зале спадает.  
– Хорошая работа, Барнс, – говорит она.  
– Спасибо.  
Роджерс растирает шею.  
– Что.  
– На мгновение захотелось вот так взять и отчитаться. Показалось так. Просто, – признается Роджерс.  
Идиотизм. Никто этого Роджерсу и не запрещает.  
Прибывает еда. Здание ДЖАРВИС, по всей видимости, старается разрядить атмосферу еще больше, проявив чувство юмора: оно заказало для них послеполуденный чай на английский манер в его самой пафосной, замороченной форме. Включая дорогой на вид фарфоровый сервиз.  
– О, "Баттенберг"! – восклицает Бартон.  
– Какого черта, ДЖАРВИС, – вопрошает Старк.  
Расставляя чашки и тарелки, разливая чай и выбирая себе миниатюрные сэндвичи, они отвлекаются еще больше. Бэннер с легкой улыбкой на лице берет на себя разливание чая. Барнс боится даже просто коснуться ручки чашки левой рукой. У него великолепная мелкая моторика, но эта штука выглядит хрупкой, словно птичья косточка. Забавно наблюдать за тем, как Роджерс пьет чай из расписанной цветами чашечки в четыре раза меньше своей ладони.  
Положительные открытия: сэндвичи с копченым лососем и консервированными лимонами, сконы.  
На заметку: в "Библии пекаря" есть рецепты сконов.  
– Как же несправедливо, что вы можете спокойно съесть столько сливок, – произносит Хилл, смотря, как Барнс с Роджерсом вычищают вазочку кусочками сконов.  
– Так точно, – отвечает Барнс.  
– Так точно, – вторит ему Роджерс.  
Хилл кидается в них салфеткой. Барнс проявляет доброту и позволяет той долететь до груди.  
За перекусом следует череда полезных файлов: действующие до сих пор банковские счета, которые здание ДЖАРВИС подсовывает КЦББ, фотографии дома в Дубровнике, который оказывается знаком Бартону с Романофф (что избавляет Барнса от необходимости его вспоминать), чертежи гнусных машин, от которых Старку становится не по себе.  
Это… приятно.  
Так точно.  
Приятно разбирать файлы, разговаривать, переводить бедненьким ничтожествам, которые владеют всего одним-двумя языками, идентифицировать действия, которые смогут исправить грехи прошлого и не допустить их в будущем.  
В одном из файлов описывается неудачное покушение, совершенное в конце пятидесятых годов на директора ЩИТА-предшественника Фьюри, женщину по имени Маргарет Картер, в здании ООН в Женеве; обвинили венгерскую оппозицию, чтобы предотвратить выход страны из Восточного блока. Если верить файлу, Картер лично предотвратила покушение, имея на руках только портфель и древко от флага.  
Крутая дама.  
– Ничего себе, – с покрасневшими глазами выдыхает Роджерс.  
– Тетя Пег была необыкновенная, – говорит Старк.  
– И остается до сих пор, – добавляет Роджерс.  
Женщина, которая нравится им обоим. Любопытно.  
Задание. Почему Роджерс ни разу о ней не упоминал.  
НЕИЗВЕСТНО  
Им встречается множество фотографий. Барнс идентифицирует несколько конспиративных квартир, известного филантропа с исключительно грязными секретами и…  
– Это что, Вермеер? – спрашивает Бартон.  
Неизвестно.  
– Картина, – поясняет Роджерс.  
– Не знаю, – отвечает Барнс, – но это замок Шарно.  
– В Люксембурге есть потерянный Вермеер, – слабо выговаривает Бартон.  
– Это замок. Там все было увешано картинами и разной херней, – произносит Барнс.  
– Старк. Пожалуйста, скажи, что мы сможем найти какой-нибудь повод устроить там обыск и освободить во благо человечества парочку предметов искусства.  
– С каких это пор тебе есть дело до искусства? – интересуется Старк.  
– Клинт не так прост, как кажется, – сообщает Романофф.  
Бартон. Хихикает.  
Тем резче контраст, когда они перелистывают страницу, и тело Барнса приходит в движение еще до того, как он успевает что-то подумать. В голове раздается металлический вопль, а Барнс, пригнувшись, стоит в углу – в каждой руке по ножу, а между пластинами левой зажат осколок стеклянной панели.  
Один.  
Два.  
Три.  
Четыре.  
Пять.  
– Брюс. Бабочки и мягкие пушистые облачка, ладно? Не разноси мне конференц-зал, – звучит голос Старка за белой пеленой, закрывающей все, что видит глаз.  
– Он до сих пор жив, – замечает Хилл.  
Барнс поднимает ножи на уровень лица.  
– Твою мать, Мария.  
РОДЖЕРС  
Так точно.  
– Ты в башне, Барнс, – говорит Романофф.  
– Все точки доступа надежно защищены, сержант, – добавляет здание ДЖАРВИС.  
Так точно.  
– Точно, – произносит Роджерс. – Ты в конференц-зале на этаже безопасников. Я здесь, Бак. Здесь. С Нат, Клинтом, Брюсом, Тони и Марией. Мы ели сконы. Помнишь? С изюмом.  
НЕВЕРНО  
– Со смородиной, – поправляет он.  
– Да?  
– Так точно. Со смородиной. Не с изюмом.  
– Хорошо, Баки. Тебе лучше знать.  
Вот так маленькое чудо.  
Один.  
Два.  
Три.  
– Хорошо.  
– Может, достаточно хорошо, чтобы убрать эти ножи? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
Ну. Надо сперва сделать еще пару вдохов. Подняться. Подышать. Вложить ножи в ножны. Вытряхнуть из левой руки часть стекла.  
– Не скажу, что сильно рад, что ты пришел ко мне в конференц-зал с оружием, Барнс, – произносит Старк.  
Романофф, Бартон и Хилл посмеиваются. Судя по выражению лица Старка, его это нервирует.  
– Лучше, Баки?  
Барнс кивает.  
– Можно? – говорит Роджерс и делает жест рукой, словно хочет подойти поближе.  
– Никаких обнимашек.  
Со стороны Старка раздается громкий смешок.  
– Господи, Бак, я же не дурак.  
Барнс делает шаг вперед и хватает Стива за запястье, как перед первой игрой в снежки.  
Допустимо.  
– Все нормально.  
– Лучше сбавить обороты на сегодня, – произносит Стив. – Продолжать не обязательно, ты уже достаточно сделал.  
– Он был твоим куратором? – спрашивает Романофф.  
На лице Стива боль сменяется яростью.  
Его задание кричит: "ЗАЩИТИТЬ".  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Да, – отвечает Барнс.  
– Плохим?  
– Нат, ладно, не…  
Барнс сжимает его запястье, и Стив затыкается.  
Физическое прикосновение, его рука на руке Стива, дает опору. Не позволяет забыть, где он. Не позволяет забыть, что он стоит в безопасном месте среди безопасных людей. Там, где вряд ли когда-то был или побывает Дитер Граумманн.  
Он может произнести эти слова, но не хочет видеть, каким станет лицо Стива, так что опять переводит взгляд на окно, на реку и Бруклин. Эти слова не хотелось бы произносить и там: Эстер бы расплакалась.  
– Садистом и насильником.  
Его мертвая хватка на руке, должно быть, причиняет Стиву боль, но он не делает ни движения. Барнс стоит неподвижно, давая залу вокруг наполниться шокированными восклицаниями, руганью и словами омерзения.  
– Ладно, – произносит Старк, – ладно, хватит на сегодня этого дерьма.  
Экраны гаснут.  
– Черт, Тони, – вытаскивая телефон, требует Хилл, – верни их мне, устрою на него охоту.  
Что.  
– Отличный план, – подхватывает Бартон, – отправить его куда-нибудь потемнее и похуже.  
– Еще бы, – отвечает Хилл, – законно и публично.  
Барнс переводит взгляд на Стива: тот слегка улыбается.  
– Хорошо, когда есть отряд поддержки. правда?  
– Да.  
Барнс достает носовой платок.  
– Прости, что разбил экран, – извиняется он, когда перестает болеть горло.  
– Здесь я тебя более чем понимаю, – отвечает Старк.  
Доброжелательно с его стороны.  
– Мы закончили, – заявляет Роджерс, – идем домой.  
– Да, всем спасибо, хорошо поработали, – объявляет Старк. – Раскопали кое-какие полезные детали, заодно в который раз вспомнили, из каких жутких сукиных детей состоит ГИДРА. Мне надо выпить.  
– Пойду сделаю из мишени дикобраза, – говорит Бартон.  
Остальным хватает деликатности не набиваться в лифт вместе с Барнсом и Стивом, а вот Романофф вваливается к ним. Само собой.  
По пути наверх она молчит, но выходит с ними и выжидающе встает рядом, нахмурив глупенькое личико.  
– Да конечно, Нат, добро пожаловать, заходи, – произносит Роджерс.  
Отлично применяешь сарказм, Роджерс.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
Барнс отправляется на свое безопасное место на диване. Пусть Романофф говорит что угодно, от своих протоколов безопасности он все равно отклоняться не собирается.  
– Что это? – интересуется она.  
– Безопасное место, – объясняет Роджерс, – это Сэм его научил.  
– Неплохо.  
Она усаживается на кофейный столик и пристально на него смотрит.  
– Переживаешь заново? – спрашивает Романофф.  
НЕТ  
Так точно, задание. И спасибо, инструктаж.  
– Нет.  
Романофф хмурится.  
– Обещаешь?  
Она. Беспокоится за нас.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Барнс склоняется вперед и смотрит ей в глаза.  
– Обещаю.  
Она выдыхает и кивает.  
– Ладно, хорошо. Хорошо. Просто хотела убедиться.  
Она похлопывает его по колену.  
– Отлично сегодня поработал, Барнс. Гордись.  
Это уже немного чересчур.  
– Хорошо, – отвечает он.


	24. Откровения из далекого прошлого

Не сказать, чтобы Барнс удивлялся последовавшим за знакомством с файлами ГИДРЫ плохим дням. Инструктаж достаточно добр, чтобы придерживать воспоминания обо всем, что с Барнсом сделал Хуитер Дерьмоманн, но во сне разум, дождавшись, пока он не погрузится в полноценный сон, поднимает их все на поверхность, так что Барнс просыпается с привкусом крови (или чего похуже) во рту и запахом мокрого камня в ноздрях каждый раз, когда Роджерс его будит, – пять раз за первую ночь, четыре – за вторую, еще пять – за третью. На четвертый день сил у них с Роджерсом хватает только на то, чтобы слоняться по квартире и есть все, что только можно.  
Роджерс демонстрирует выдающиеся способности: предлагает полезные занятия (например походы за блинчиками и визиты в кофейный бар в три часа ночи, звонок Старичкам, обмен историями из детства) и мирится с тем, что в обсуждении чертовых деталей Барнс не нуждается. Днем он заталкивает Барнса в ванну и оставляет его там на восемьдесят две минуты. Кожа Барнса сморщивается до такой степени, что он словно эволюционирует в другое живое существо. После он на много часов засыпает, сидя на своем безопасном месте, и не видит снов.  
Он просыпается под одеялом; на другом конце дивана, почти касаясь ступнями ноги Барнса, с открытым ртом сидя спит Роджерс. Он стряхнул со ступней собственное одеяло. На нем штаны с овечками.  
Барнс, улыбнувшись, вновь укрывает ступни Роджерса. Разумеется, к утру он отсиживает задницу, а Роджерс – стряхивает одеяло еще раз.  
– Нелегкие выдались деньки, Бак, – говорит Роджерс за завтраком.  
– Так точно.  
– Сэму не писал?  
Барнс мотает головой.  
– Кажется, мне хочется взглянуть на него, – произносит Роджерс. – Думаю, тогда мне полегчает.  
– Да, – соглашается Барнс.  
Они справились неплохо – ни всплесков эмоций, ни нервных срывов, ни рукоприкладства – но присутствие летучего Сэма стабилизирует.  
Роджерс продолжает хмуро созерцать омлет. Это неподобающая реакция на омлет с грибами, гаудой и свежим тимьяном. Пальчики оближешь.  
– Что.  
– Мне неудобно спрашивать, – признается Роджерс.  
Задание. Возможно ли, что он серьезно собирается попросить чего-то для себя.  
КАК ТАК  
Не, ты право, очень маловероятно.  
– Хватит смотреть на меня, как Нат, Баки, это жутко.  
Что.  
– Вот это мой привычный свирепый взгляд.  
– Давай уже свой чертов вопрос, Роджерс.  
Угу. Улыбка совершенно фальшивая, и в глаза он не смотрит.  
– Я бы очень хотел… съездить в Вашингтон.  
Ох.  
Идентифицирована: боль.  
– Ты хочешь поехать один.  
Роджерс приходит в движение так резко, что стул под ним спасает только чудо.  
– Баки! Нет! Боже! Нет, конечно, я хочу, чтобы мы вместе поехали! Просто подумал. Ну, знаешь. Как нам туда вообще добираться?  
Дурацкая проблема.  
– Роджерс. Летучий Сэм может приехать к нам.  
И снова Роджерс пялится на стол. С красным лицом. В чем дело.  
– Нет, Бак, я.  
Барнс ждет. Роджерс тяжко вздыхает.  
– Те файлы. Давно не.  
Он качает головой.  
– Мне не хватает Пег. Хочу с ней увидеться.  
Попытка идентификации: «Пег».  
Инструктаж сжимается в комочек. Барнс подозревает, что слышал это имя, но не может припомнить, при каких обстоятельствах.  
У Роджерса такой печальный вид.  
– Пегги Картер. Помнишь? Покушение?  
О, Маргарет Картер, бывший директор ЩИТА.  
– Не помнишь ее, Бак?  
Оценка.  
– Нет.  
Ответ неверный: на лице Стива отражается глубокая скорбь. Почему.  
Оценка. Маргарет Картер была одним из основателей ЩИТА и его директором с конца пятидесятых до середины шестидесятых годов. Сейчас она должна быть в преклонном возрасте.  
СТАРАЯ  
Верно, задание. Быть может, в жизни Стива она исполняет роль Старичка.  
– Она как Эстер, – говорит Барнс.  
Почему они ни разу не звонили ей по телевизору.  
Роджерс выглядит удивленным и чуть посмеивается.  
– Нет, она. Подожди-ка секунду.  
Он проходит в глубь квартиры, а по возвращении протягивает Барнсу круглый металлический футляр, явно старый и не лежавший без дела. Металл потемнел от частых прикосновений. Барнс его уже видел. Роджерс кладет его в карман всякий раз, когда они выходят из квартиры.  
Это компас со вложенной фотографией темноволосой, темноглазой женщины, от чьей красоты неожиданно сжимается сердце и стискиваются зубы.  
Барнс относит фотографию к окну, где светлее. С увеличением расстояния до Роджерса мысли проясняются.  
Он ворошит имеющиеся воспоминания: упоминания со стороны Роджерса и Старка на общем собрании, то, как Роджерс обмолвился о «Пег» незадолго до Рождества. В подаренном Роджерсом блокноте есть рисунок, на котором изображена женщина в окружении Ревущих Коммандос.  
Он видел компас в одном из фильмов в Смитсоновском музее. Джип, карта, холодный день перед опасной операцией.  
Инструктаж распрямляется, словно взвившийся в воздух хлыст, и Барнс вздрагивает от загрузки.  
– Баки?  
Барнс машет на Роджерса рукой: нужно разложить по полочкам информацию. За один раз на него свалилось много данных, и инструктаж не хотел с ними расставаться.  
Ох.  
Человек-по-имени-Баки не давал себе поблажек.  
– Красное платье, – произносит он. – Нахалка. Железная.  
– Все-таки помнишь.  
Роджерс, кажется, так рад.  
– Немного.  
Он протягивает компас обратно Роджерсу. Тот улыбается, глядя на него, и явно привычным движением проводит по крышке большим пальцем.  
Барнс чувствует, как сжимается горло.  
РОДЖЕРС  
Так точно.  
Правая рука сама по себе хватает Роджерса за плечо. Угол, на который она поднимается, кажется неправильным, – значит, жест очень старый.  
Роджерс смотрит на него, одновременно улыбаясь и выглядя так, словно сейчас прослезится.  
– Все нормально?  
В его голосе слышится хрипотца.  
Предположение: он тоже помнит этот старый жест.  
Задание. Быть может, Роджерсу пойдет на пользу поговорить о старых вещах.  
ОДОБРЕНО  
Так точно.  
– Твой Баки испытывал сложные чувства, – рассказывает он.  
– Э, что?  
– Насчет Второй мировой войны. И Пегги Картер.  
Роджерс заливается краской.  
– О. О! То есть ты… она тебе нравилась?  
Оценка.  
Нравилась. Но не в том смысле, какой в это слово вкладывает Роджерс, и не в этом дело.  
– Отклонено. Идентифицированы: грусть, гнев, ревность.  
– Ты знаешь, что говоришь, как робот, когда доходит до чувств?  
– Так точно.  
– Знаешь, не обязательно…  
– Это защитный механизм, приятель. Смирись.  
Действие верное: Роджерс смеется.  
– Прости.  
Барнс наблюдает за тем, как Роджерс осмысляет его слова. Как будто у него с чувствами лучше. Остановиться и подумать – в этом Стивен Грант Роджерс не был силен никогда: ни в этом веке, ни в предыдущем.  
– Постой.  
Ну вот, пожалуйста.  
– Постой, а откуда ревность, если она тебе не нравилась?  
– Роджерс. Не глупи.  
Роджерс морщит дурацкий высокий лоб. Потом его брови стартуют в стратосферу. Потом он садится на пол, словно ноги его больше не держат.  
– Тебе плохо.  
Роджерс не отвечает. Частота дыхания кажется слегка увеличенной. Лицо ярко-красное. Сжимаются и разжимаются пальцы лежащих на коленях рук.  
Барнс присоединяется к нему на полу.  
– Роджерс. Полный отчет. Тебе плохо.  
Роджерс бьет его по (правой) руке. Ай.  
– Плохо ли мне? Блин, Баки, ну естественно! Что это вообще значит? Ты… ты злился? Из-за Пегги?  
Оценка.  
Полученная загрузка начинается с воспоминания такой силы, что в него почти можно нырнуть: сильная физическая боль, зарождающееся желание сдаться и умереть – и Стив с искаженным, кажущимся гигантским лицом склоняется над ним, называет по имени.  
Потом нечеткий участок – пока не обработанная информация – который заканчивается еще одним отчетливым образом: толпа, эта Картер, Стив не сводит с нее глаз, а ведь прежде они всегда выискивали _его_.  
Барнс много слышал о доброте и верности человека-по-имени-Баки. Роджерс ни разу не упоминал о том, что оборотной стороной этой верности была ревность.  
Может, Роджерс не знал.  
– Так точно, – отвечает он.  
– Нет. Нет, это глупо, только не говори, что ревновал. У тебя было больше девушек, чем у Казановы.  
– И что.  
– В смысле «и что»?  
– Хоть одна была важна.  
– Не знаю, Бак, об этом ты со мной никогда не говорил. Когда нам было по семнадцать, ты неделю ходил злой после того, как Джейн Кэдиган тебя отшила.  
– Хоть раз лез в драку ради девушки?  
– Нет.  
– Под пули?  
– Баки. Нет.  
Инструктаж говорит за него. Барнс и не знал, что он может. Очень странное ощущение.  
– А подписывался на очередной жуткий, мать его, срок вместо того, чтобы уйти в отставку по здоровью и свалить домой, туда, где безопасно?  
Инструктаж, спокойно, чемпион.  
– Баки.  
– Прости, загрузка. Делал такое ради девушки?  
– Нет конечно! Я… не знал даже, что сделал ради меня.  
– Оценка: девушки не важны.  
– Что ты пытаешься сказать, Бак?  
Тьфу. Зачем мы об этом вообще заикнулись.  
– Роджерс. Ради тебя я пересилил семьдесят лет психической обработки. Четыре месяца наполовину тайно был твоей тенью. Согласился жить на Манхэттене. Думаю, моя позиция вполне ясна.  
– Не ясна, Баки. Ты мне ничего не говорил. Я имею в виду, тогда. Я всегда думал. Думал, что ты рад за меня.  
– Не в радости дело, приятель.  
– Так в чем? Ты злился, потому что Пегги была для меня важна? Баки. Это идиотизм.  
Оценка.  
ЗАДАНИЕ  
О. Да. Хороший способ рассмотреть этот вопрос.  
– Мое задание – защищать тебя.  
– Да, Бак, очень этому рад.  
– У него было такое же.  
Роджерс бледен от стресса.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Стив. Я всю жизнь. Хотел тебя защитить.  
– Но я не. Баки. Даже от Пег? Ты имеешь в виду, от войны защитить?  
– От всего. В том числе от эмоциональных травм. И да, от войны. Он злился, что ты нашел способ влезть в драку.  
– Баки. Если бы я не. Баки! Если бы я не получил сыворотку, ты бы погиб в Италии!  
Сколько же еще раз нужно перефразировать.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
Это часть пакета данных, полученных от инструктажа, – накрывшее в палатке в Альпах чувство собственной бесполезности, никчемности всего, что он сделал за свою жизнь, теперь, когда Стив стал здоровенным, оказался там, окруженный опасностями всех сортов. Теперь, когда он больше не был нужен Стиву, когда у того было огромное новое тело, а рядом стоял другой человек.  
– Было бы не страшно, если бы я умер, Стив. Чтобы тебя защитить. Так было всегда.  
Роджерс отшатывается и вскидывает руки.  
– Нет, но у тебя же было все. Мы были лучшими друзьями, но это я в тебе нуждался. Ты. Все тебя любили.  
Задание. Этот парень.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– По-твоему, это была случайность. Что он всегда оказывался поблизости.  
Роджерс хлопает ртом.  
– Нет. Нет, наверное.  
Нет, наверное. Само великодушие.  
Барнс так и видит эти пробелы. Горы смятения и боли, отложенные в сторону перед лицом приказов, операций и нацистов. И нежелания человека-по-имени-Баки выставить себя дураком.  
– Говорили об этом. О том, что ты стал больше, о том, что сделал Зола.  
– Я… мы. Э. Нет. Нет, не говорили. Ты не хотел это обсуждать. Аззано. Ни в какую. А насчет сыворотки, ты просто. Ну, я тебе рассказал. Вкратце. Ты… э. Сломал руку об мое лицо.  
– Звучит разумно.  
Роджерс улыбается своей печальной улыбкой.  
– То есть ты говоришь, я был слепым придурком.  
Да твою мать, Стив.  
– Конечно, приятель. Я совершенно точно не несу ответственности за то, что не соизволил открыть свой гребаный рот.  
– Господи, Баки.  
С губ Роджерса слетает короткий смешок – впрочем, звучит это не весело – он проводит рукой по лицу, и то принимает серьезное выражение.  
– Зачем мне все это рассказывать?  
– Искреннее выражение эмоций – ключ к успешным отношениям, – сообщает Барнс.  
– Не надо мне цитировать рекламу сайтов знакомств.  
– Поздно.  
– Но серьезно.  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
– Тайны – это нехорошо. Они порождают эмоциональные травмы. Хватит с меня этого.  
Он встает сам и металлической рукой поднимает на ноги Роджерса.  
– Мне надо обо всем этом подумать, – говорит Роджерс.  
– Одобрено.  
– Где-то год.  
– Ну, ты всегда медленно соображал, Роджерс.  
Барнса бьют снова. Вероятно, заслуженно.

После этого разговора им многое требуется обдумать. Барнсу нужно просмотреть и найти контекст для кучи новых воспоминаний. Несколько раз он замечает, что Роджерс смотрит на него с задумчивым выражением лица. Барнс просит его побольше рассказать о Картер, и у Роджерса словно плотину прорывает. Он говорит столько, что хрипнет.  
Барнс не может судить о том, насколько привязанность к Картер влияет на рассказы Роджерса, но ясно, что она была умна и отважна, и нравился ей Роджерс, а не Капитан Америка.  
С ней стоит познакомиться хотя бы поэтому.  
– Я сделал ей предложение, Бак – после читаури. Как еще тогда планировал. К тому времени она уже была в доме престарелых.  
О, Роджерс.  
Барнс это так и видит.  
Ну что за мазохист.  
– Что она сказала.  
Роджерс, стиснув челюсти, обращает взгляд к горизонту.  
– Отказалась, конечно. На кольцо даже не взглянула. Я оставил его у нее, просто на всякий случай. Так и лежит на прикроватном столике, ни разу с места не сдвинулось.  
– Мне жаль.  
Роджерс пожимает плечами.  
– Она была права. Думаю. Нет, знаю. Она всю жизнь без меня прожила. Я просто. Хотел спросить.  
Что будет верным ответом.  
Ничего не приходит в голову, так что он просто некоторое время сидит рядом со Стивом, и этого, кажется, хватает.

От рассказов о Картер становится любопытно. И тот разговор на кухонном полу успешно прогоняет кошмары. От еще двух ночей хорошего сна в голове разливается тишина.  
Идентифицировано: желание поехать в Вашингтон. Желание приложить усилие.  
– Как ты поедешь, – спрашивает он.  
– Тони сказал, что самолет в моем распоряжении в любое время дня и ночи, – отвечает Роджерс.  
У него возбужденный вид.  
– Как думаешь, не сработает, Баки? Он больше машины, и в нем никогда не бывает темно, как в поезде. Небо видно. До смешного удобно.  
ПОПРОБОВАТЬ  
Так точно.  
– Давай попробуем.

Роджерс все устраивает и одалживает Барнсу сумку для одежды. В сборы даже Романофф влезает.  
– Шкаф пустой! Ты что, всю свою одежду берешь?  
Их не будет четыре дня.  
– Оставляю свитер и куртку.  
– Хочешь сказать, что кроме вот этих трех футболок, которые ты все время носишь, у тебя больше ничего нет?  
– Их четыре.  
– Ах, ну прости. Серьезно, Барнс? Надо сводить тебя по магазинам.  
– Заставь его купить трусов, пожалуйста, я уже устал смотреть на его яйца, – кричит Роджерс из соседней комнаты.  
– Сказал парень, который вечно ходит голый по пояс, – комментирует Барнс.  
– Заткнись, Барнс, ты в буквальном смысле слова единственный человек на Земле, которого это не устраивает, – говорит ему Романофф.  
На Земле семь миллиардов человек. Быть того не может.  
– Не люблю ходить по магазинам, – произносит он.  
Это не совсем правда. Он любит ходить по магазинам, где продают сыр. Или книги. Или ножи.  
Просто не одежду.  
– О нет, – не сдается Романофф, – тебе от этого не отвертеться, даже если решишь навечно остаться в Вашингтоне.  
Прекрасно, будет что предвкушать.


	25. Важное обещание

Со всем этим эмоциональным напряжением и откровениями об оставшихся в прошлом чувствах они оба, похоже, теряют связь с большей частью умственных способностей: мысль о том, что нужно еще добраться до аэропорта, посещает их, только когда пора выходить.  
Ну и тупость.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Спасибо, помогло.  
Впрочем, оказывается полезно узнать, что иногда сложности можно преодолеть просто потому, что они причиняют столько беспокойства. Барнс устал бояться. Устал от необходимости сдерживаться. Устал от того, как с ним осторожничает Роджерс. Ему хочется, чтобы в кои-то веки хоть что-то было легко. Это набирающее силу в груди физическое ощущение – раздражение, достаточно сильное, чтобы использовать.  
Стрессовая реакция у Роджерса явно скоро станет настоящим рефлексом, и Барнс даже не хочет иметь с ней дело. Он отправляет текстовое сообщение.  
– Черт с ним, сяду в гребаную машину.  
– Баки. Ты от них уже несколько месяцев шарахаешься, ты не можешь просто взять и передумать – и ждать, что все вдруг станет нормально.  
– Могу.  
– Баки.  
– Какие у нас варианты, Роджерс. Попросим Старка надеть костюм и отнести каждого на ручках, как жених невесту.  
– Боже. Поверить не могу, что ты заставил меня это представить.  
И в этот момент подъезжает запрошенная Барнсом машина.  
К несчастью для Роджерса, сыворотка в жилах Барнса достаточно сильна, чтобы вынести даже свирепый орлиный взгляд от Капитана Пар-из-ушей.  
– Ладно, твоя взяла, – говорит Роджерс.  
Ура.

Здание ДЖАРВИС присылает им большой фургон с окнами. Для машины – оптимально.  
– Большое спасибо, приятель, – прислоняя голову к стенке кузова, говорит он на прощание.  
– Приятного путешествия, сержант, – отвечает здание.  
Едва ли. Фургон – относительно большое замкнутое пространство, но менее замкнутым оно от этого не становится. Девятнадцать километров до Тетерборо они проезжают за тридцать четыре минуты. Он сидит у задней стенки, где создается иллюзия возможности легко выбраться через окно, и выкручивает климат-контроль до арктических температур, чтобы отвлечься.  
Роджерс всю дорогу на него пялится. Барнс сосредоточивает свое внимание на окне в задней стенке. Никаких подозрительных машин за ними не едет.  
Это успокаивает. Слегка.  
– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Роджерс, когда они выбираются из машины на взлетно-посадочную полосу.  
Оценка. Уровень реакции организма на стресс средний: потоотделение, учащенное дыхание, повышенная активность пластин левой руки. Ментальные помехи. Впрочем, все оружие остается на своих местах, и он даже обивку сиденья не порвал.  
– К взлету готов, – сообщает он.  
– Отлично. Не против, если минутку разомну ноги перед посадкой?  
Ну очень хитро, Роджерс.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Но поступок добрый.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Они немного проходятся, смотрят, как взлетает другой самолет. Это дает Барнсу время вернуться в норму. Помогает. Они поднимаются в самолет по крошечной лестнице.  
В самолете ужасно. Хоть яркий свет и приятен, потолок слишком низок, а расстояние между стенами слишком мало. Воздух в салоне затхлый, фоном постоянно свистят двигатели.   
– Лететь только чуть больше часа, Бак, – говорит Роджерс.  
К несчастью, говорит он это, нависая в одиннадцати сантиметрах от Барнса, от чего пространство салона кажется еще теснее.  
– Сядь, – произносит он.  
И Роджерс в кои-то веки слушается. Он садится в первом ряду сидений. Барнс идет к хвосту.  
Роджерс порывается встать. Барнс наставляет на него палец и рычит:  
– Сидеть.  
Барнс с ногами садится на кресло в последнем ряду и прижимается лбом к стеклу. Люк задраивают, и воздух в салоне изменяется, порождая очень нехороший момент; приходится, не давая сомкнуться векам, постоянно осматривать салон, чтобы перед глазами не стояла камера и последние мучительные мгновения, когда тело уже замерзло, а мозг еще не отключился.  
Барнс упражняется в медленном дыхании, упражняется, делая вид, что мир за бортом – облака и крошечные пейзажи – реальнее замкнутого пространства самолета с его шумом, давлением и отфильтрованным воздухом.  
Он знает: Роджерс весь полет не сводит с него глаз, вероятно, с обеспокоенным лицом.  
Век живи – век учись.  
По приземлении Роджерс отходит и позволяет Барнсу первым выйти наружу. Стоит свежему воздуху коснуться лица, как сразу становится спокойнее.  
Роджерс ведет себя очень хорошо. Стоит на почтительном расстоянии.  
– Тяжеловато, да? – спрашивает он.  
– Так точно. Слишком тесное пространство. Искусственно повышенное давление, ранее применялось в начале процесса заморозки.  
– Боже, Бак, что же ты ничего не сказал?  
– Вспомнил, только когда почувствовал.  
– Черт. Прости. Вернемся на поезде, ладно?  
Барнс на нем уже ездил. Знакомые параметры. Допустимо.  
Это взаимное прикрытие временами довольно приятно.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
– Спасибо.  
В Вашингтоне, конечно, ждет еще одна машина. Они с Роджерсом совсем распустились в том, что касается планирования. Но в машине нормальный воздух, и она не так ужасна, как самолет. Это практика.  
– Должен тебе сказать, – начинает Роджерс, потому что новые дурные новости сразу после средней паршивости часа – отличная идея.  
Барнс чувствует, как кишки отправляются в путешествие к центру Земли. Ну что еще.  
– У Пегги синдром Альцгеймера.  
Чего.  
Как часто Роджерс ее навещал? Какие симптомы.  
– Это заразно.  
– Что? Нет. Нет, это болезнь мозга. Деменция. У нее провалы в памяти. Не всегда знает, какой сейчас год.  
О, и только.  
– Хорошо.  
– Хорошо?  
– По-моему, вполне нормально.  
Упс. Роджерс откидывается на спинку сиденья и с огорчением на лице вскидывает руки.  
– Прости, Бак. Ляпнул.  
– Сказал же, хорошо.  
Роджерс ему, похоже, не верит.  
Учреждение, в котором живет Пегги Картер, снаружи выглядит как кирпичный многоквартирный дом с неплохо благоустроенной территорией. Рядом растет несколько приятных деревьев, подходящих для слежки. Но внутри пахнет, как в больнице. В больницах пахнет ужасно. Барнс предпочел бы остаться на улице.  
ОТКАЗАНО  
Так точно. Не соответствует параметрам обеспечения прикрытия. А еще невежливо.  
– Привет, Капитан, – произносит мужчина за стойкой регистратуры, когда Роджерс отмечается у него. – У мисс Пег сегодня хороший день.  
Роджерс улыбается. У него стало получаться лучше, чем прежде. Иногда улыбка даже достигает глаз.  
Барнс остается стоять в дверях комнаты Картер. Он помнит только чувства человека-по-имени-Баки – смесь восхищения, недоверия и зависти. Данных о мнении Картер нет.  
– Стив, – говорит она и тянется к Роджерсу.  
В чертах ее лица до сих пор проглядывает та молодая красотка, которой она когда-то была, хотя она даже старше Олли. Матрас под ней едва проминается. На темные глаза наворачиваются и вскоре принимаются течь по лицу слезы.  
Роджерс, прижав ладонь к ее щеке, целует Картер в губы и долго не отстраняется. Ее пальцы ложатся на его запястье. Потом они, чуть улыбаясь, касаются лбами. Откуда исходит такое доверие, чтобы можно было прижаться ртом ко рту другого человека и не начать задыхаться. Они так близко. Но когда он смотрит на них, кажется, что это. Не так уж плохо.  
– Стив, – начинает она, когда Роджерс наконец-то отстраняется и садится, – я видела новости. Отчеты. ЩИТ. ГИДРА. Я так виновата. Я должна была заметить. Как я могла быть такой дурой?  
– Пег. Пег, все нормально.  
– Нет, не нормально, Стив. Я годами работала с Пирсом! Он мне даже нравился. В молодости он при определенном освещении был немного похож на тебя.  
Что.  
Отложить это для изучения в будущем.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
– Пег, это не важно. У меня новости. Я к тебе кое-кого привел.  
Роджерс машет ему рукой. Барнс колеблется, прежде чем переступить через порог. Уж не может же она ему навредить – эта больная, старая женщина. Которая знала его прежнего.  
Ему тоже не хотелось бы навредить ей. Она любит Стива.  
У них это общее.  
– Ну же, – негромко произносит Роджерс.  
Словно понимает.  
Барнс входит, и Картер ошарашенно смотрит на него.  
– Что, Барнс? – выдыхает она, и от удивления в ее голосе появляется что-то знакомое.  
Появляется слабое эхо этого голоса, этого имени. И загруженное воспоминание – ничего конкретного или важного, просто уверенность в том, что она очень ему нравилась, несмотря на отчаянные попытки избавиться от этого чувства.  
– Привет, – говорит он.  
Картер переводит взгляд с него на Роджерса и обратно.  
– Он настоящий? – спрашивает она.  
– Это правда, Пегги. Это Баки.  
– Но как?  
– Такой же фруктовый лед, как и он, – объясняет Барнс, – спасибо ГИДРЕ и Советам.  
На ее глаза снова наворачиваются слезы. Из-за него. Добросердечно с ее стороны. Она даже тянется к его руке. Допустимо. Он протягивает руку в ответном жесте. У нее холодные пальцы.  
– Ох, Джеймс, – произносит она, – мне так жаль. Долго ты у них был?  
– Семьдесят лет.  
Она сжимает его пальцы.  
– Нашли тебе применение, да? Заставили думать ложные мысли?  
Что у него такое на лице написано, что люди это видят – Олли, Лидия, мистер Хаяши. Теперь вот Картер.  
– Долго был плохим парнем, – говорит он. – Теперь стараюсь исправиться.  
– У тебя отлично получается, Бак.  
Барнс закатывает глаза и обнаруживает на лице Картер то же выражение, что и на своем собственном: «Ну что за парень, а?»  
Его нынешнему воплощению она тоже нравится.  
Роджерс в самых общих чертах рассказывает ей о задании Барнса со своей точки зрения: о том, как его вытащили из реки, о связанных агентах во дворе у летучего Сэма, о намеках и увиденном мельком в Нью-Йорке, о слезных воссоединениях и тому подобном. К сожалению, это скучная точка зрения: ни приличной еды, ни кошки Элеоноры. А еще Роджерс опускает примерно процентов восемьдесят пять рукоприкладства. Но они оба улыбаются Барнсу, а Картер трясет его руку в важных местах.  
Это приятно. Как они ему улыбаются. Как улыбаются друг другу. Как Роджерс поднимает ее руку, чтобы поцеловать костяшки пальцев.  
– Просто не верится, – произносит Роджерс и улыбается Барнсу.  
Как и Картер.  
– Я так рада, – говорит она, – Джеймс. Так рада. Никто никогда не заботился о Стиве так, как ты.  
И все три его части – инструктаж, директива и нынешнее сознание – словно одновременно поднимают голову.  
И все удивляются: «Я?»  
– Никто, – подтверждает Стив.  
С лицом Барнса происходит нечто новое. Оно начинается как улыбка, но увеличивается, пока не становится больно щекам. Роджерс пялится как громом пораженный.  
– С сорок первого этой улыбки не видел, – хрипит он.  
– Я так рада, – повторяет Картер, – так рада.  
Последние слова звучат неразборчиво, и ее веки смыкаются, но хватка на его руке не ослабевает.  
Роджерс вновь улыбается ему.  
– Привет, Бак.  
Не уверен в том, с чего это мы вдруг здороваемся, приятель, но ладно.  
– Привет, Стив.  
Роджерс так долго на него смотрит, что появляется желание за чем-нибудь спрятаться. Потом он встает и подходит к окну. Барнсу никуда не деться: спящая Картер продолжает сжимать его руку.  
Роджерс некоторое время смотрит в окно, положив руку на шею и приняв позу «Пытаюсь Выжать Из Своего Жалкого Мозга Связную Мысль». О чем это он думает.  
Картер вдруг просыпается.  
Она испуганно озирается и отдергивает руку.  
– Барнс? – тревожным голосом спрашивает она. – Барнс, где ты пропадал? Мы думали, ты умер. Стив упал вместе с самолетом. Мы должны его найти.  
Вот что описывал Роджерс. Она потерялась во времени. Застряла в пузыре прошлого. Это дезориентирует.  
– Хорошо, Картер, – отвечает он. – Найдем.  
Она сверлит его яростным взглядом.  
– Ты должен его найти, Барнс. Мы думали, ты умер, ты опоздал. Ты должен отправиться на поиски.  
– Отправлюсь, – говорит он.  
– Обещай, что никогда не сдашься.  
– Обещаю.  
– Нет, – произносит она и пытается встать с подушек.  
Барнс кладет ладонь ей на плечо, и она сдается, но в ее голосе звучит настойчивость, а пальцы теребят одеяло. Она мотает головой.  
– Нет, Джеймс. Нет. Не смей останавливаться, пока не найдешь его и не вернешь домой. Верни Стива домой. Обещай.  
Застрять в прошлом страшно. Барнс знает по собственному опыту. А быть при этом физически беспомощным – страшно вдвойне. Жизнь Картер на полной скорости приближается к концу, а она застряла в поворотном моменте, изменившем все для каждого из них.  
Барнсу хочется, чтобы Картер не было страшно. Он будет с ней добр, как были добры с ним, когда ему случалось застрять в дурных воспоминаниях. Потому что давным-давно она была ему другом. Потому что она была другом Стиву дольше, чем они с Барнсом вообще прожили. Он наклоняется вперед.  
– Обещаю, Пегги, – говорит он ей. – Обещаю, я верну Стива домой и буду его беречь. Всегда.  
Она вновь укладывается на подушки и расслабляется.  
– Я тебе верю, Джеймс. Ты убережешь Стива.  
– Уберегу.  
Ее глаза опять закрываются.  
Барнс касается ее руки. Картер – как он. У них одно задание, только на ее мозг нельзя положиться. Он сдержит обещание.  
– Обещаю тебе, Пегги Картер.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
Он поднимает взгляд: Роджерс стоит, вцепившись в подоконник так, словно ноги его больше не держат. Все лицо у него сморщилось.  
О, Роджерс. Сколько драматизма.  
Он дышит так, будто на него надвигаются стены.  
Барнс подходит и берет Роджерса за руку, чтобы у того было, на чем сосредоточиться.  
– Эй, дружище.  
– Баки, боже, я просто…  
– Пойдем, Роджерс. Давай-ка выведем тебя наружу.  
Роджерс целует Картер в щеку, и они с Барнсом проходят по коридору; Роджерс сильно на него опирается. То, что он положил руку на плечи Роджерса, пока не слишком угнетает. Никакой неловкости. У них одинаковая походка.  
Впереди обед с Сэмом. Машина, на которой они приехали из аэропорта, ждет на улице.  
– Баки, мы можем?  
Роджерс страшно напряжен.  
– Что, заставишь идти через весь город?  
– Нет, ты прав, ничего, я…  
– Заткнись, Стив. Можем пройтись.  
Роджерс склоняется к машине, чтобы отправить ее с их сумками к летучему Сэму, и они пускаются в путь.  
Все не так уж плохо. Идти далеко, но начало весны радует хорошей погодой. На некоторых деревьях видны цветы. И никакого бега. Они долго идут быстро и молча, но Барнс слышит, как дыхание Роджерса постепенно приходит в норму. Он все реже поднимает к лицу носовой платок.  
– Запрос, – произносит Барнс два с половиной километра спустя.  
– Да?  
– Частота и продолжительность моментов, когда Картер застревает в прошлом.  
– Они у нее не регулярно, – отвечает Роджерс. – По-моему, это по-другому работает. Думаю, частично зависит от стресса. И постепенно становится хуже. Она все больше и больше времени проводит в прошлом.  
– Она очень хрупкая.  
– Да.  
– Это пошло мне на пользу. Спасибо.  
Роджерс останавливается и смотрит на него так, словно хочет обнять.  
Тьфу, ладно, у тебя был большой день, приятель.  
– Мне тоже, Баки. То, что ты. Что ты сказал ей в конце.  
– Было правдой.  
– Знаю.


	26. Возвращение, воссоединение и очень мужской ужин

Остается пройти еще два километра, когда одновременно раздаются звуки охотничьего рожка и банджо.  
Неблагозвучное сочетание.  
Текстовое сообщение гласит: «у меня 2 сумки но 0 гостей?»  
Роджерс звонит, чтобы объяснить. Барнс слушает его половину диалога. Непредвиденное следствие наблюдения на малой дистанции: он не удосужился клонировать новый телефон, который Роджерс получил от Поттс на Новый год. Ничего страшного, что Барнс больше не ловит каждое слово, сказанное Роджерсом.  
Можно довериться. Немного.  
Летучий Сэм велит им отклониться от курса и встретиться с ним в ресторане вместо того, чтобы идти до самого его дома.  
День был долгий, полный активной деятельности и источников стресса, чего не скажешь о пропитании.  
Отклонение одобрено.  
Заведение погружено в полумрак, а на стенах висят звериные головы, словно оно хочет походить на музей. Летучий Сэм дожидается их, развалившись в кожаном кресле.  
– Пафосное местечко, – замечает Роджерс.  
– Мы настоящие мужчины и пришли съесть настоящий мужской ужин, – заявляет летучий Сэм.  
Барнс смотрит, как Роджерс обнимает летучего Сэма, как смотрел на его поцелуй с Картер. Как достичь такой легкости при таком близком контакте с другим человеком. На такое долгое время.  
Они что, вечно обниматься собираются.  
– Ох, Стив, все, костоправ мне больше не нужен, – говорит летучий Сэм, и они широко улыбаются друг другу.  
Он жмет руку Барнсу.  
– Как дела, Барнс? Держишь удар?  
– Держу.  
Летучий Сэм смотрит на них и подозрительно щурит глаза.  
– Хм, – произносит он.  
Возможно, пережитой за день стресс как-то проявляется внешне.  
Их проводят в просторный шумный зал и сажают за угловой столик, над которым висит голова барана с большими изогнутыми рогами. Барнс проскальзывает за спиной Роджерса и опускается на стул у стены, пока его не успел занять кто-нибудь другой.  
– Черт, мне теперь сидеть спиной к залу? Терпеть это не могу, – сокрушается Роджерс.  
– Тебя страхую я, – отвечает ему Барнс.  
Возможно, им не помешало бы пройтись еще немного: на секунду Роджерс расклеивается.  
– Знаю, Бак, – говорит он.  
В голове отдается эхом момент в доме престарелых, когда Роджерс с Картер одобрили то, как он ведет операцию.  
Хорошо.  
– Были когда-нибудь в правильном стейк-хаусе? – интересуется летучий Сэм.  
Барнс мотает головой.  
– Меня пару раз приглашали в мясные рестораны во время тура, в сорок третьем, – сообщает Роджерс тоном, говорящим о том, что те его не впечатлили.  
На лице летучего Сэма появляется выражение глубочайшего неодобрения.  
– То есть нет.  
Он отбирает у них меню.  
Жестоко. Барнс читал о супах.  
Летучий Сэм скороговоркой выпаливает заказ официанту, откидывается на спинку кресла и принимается на них пялиться. Идентифицирован: дискомфорт.  
Что, разговоров еще больше будет.  
Официант возвращается с тремя невысокими бокалами с налитой до половины янтарной жидкостью. Пахнет, как скотч Бэннера.  
Летучий Сэм поднимает свой бокал:  
– С возвращением в Вашингтон.  
Роджерс берет свой и чокается с Сэмом.  
О. Это.  
Барнс следует его примеру:  
– Канпай.  
Летучий Сэм смеется.  
– Где ты этому научился?  
– В «Карпе».  
Постойте-ка.  
О НЕТ  
Точно, задание.  
– Стив, – ужасается он, – мы ни разу не водили летучего Сэма в «Карп».  
Губы Роджерса изгибаются в странной улыбке.  
– Что это, Барнс?  
– Японский ресторан.  
– На Манхэттене?  
Барнс кивает.  
– Круто, буду ждать с нетерпением.  
В «настоящем мужском ужине» летучего Сэма преобладают белки. Они едят мясо двустворчатых моллюсков – ощущения странные, зато прилагаются разные интересные соусы.  
– Не жуйте! – смеется летучий Сэм. – Ну может, разок. Все. А то вы тут весь день просидите.  
– Боже, а мы их готовили, как цивилизованные люди, – стирая с лица сок, произносит Роджерс.  
Он тоже смеется. Это хорошо.  
– Прости, Стив, но обработанные устрицы не признак цивилизации.  
Они болтают столько, что весь соус с мелко-мелко нарезанным луком достается Барнсу. Он слушается совета и жует каждую устрицу только по одному разу. Все равно довольно странно, но что-то в них есть.  
– Слава богу, еда, которую я могу опознать как съедобную, – комментирует Роджерс появление на столе креветок.  
– Слабак, – отвечает ему летучий Сэм.  
– Сэм, я ел такое, что ты просто не поверишь, ел зеленую еду, которой полагалось быть другого цвета. Я имею право обозначить чертовы границы.  
– Слабааааак, – тянет летучий Сэм.  
– Сэм! Баки, помоги мне.  
Конечно, приятель. Или можно продолжить есть креветок. С этим великолепным новым соусом.  
– У меня ничего, – сообщает он и съедает еще одну.  
– Ну спасибо, Баки, – отзывается Роджерс так сухо, что летучий Сэм хохочет до слез.  
– Боже, – говорит он, – не думал однажды увидеть Капитана Америку таким брюзгой.  
Смешно, ведь Роджерс такой всегда.  
– Не смей надо мной смеяться, Сэм Уилсон. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько чертовых консервных банок я протащил через всю Европу? Тебе-то только те конвертики с собой носить приходилось.  
Летучий Сэм, не переставая хохотать, машет руками.  
– Да нет, чувак, я знаю, знаю. Лучше ухо себе отрежу, чем еще хоть раз притронусь к овощному омлету из пайка.  
И они принимаются оживленно сравнивать Жуткую Армейскую Еду Былых Времен; от разговора у Барнса пропал бы аппетит, только вот он провел позднее утро, переживая затяжной приступ паники, а ранний вечер – пешком пересекая Вашингтон, так что требуется дозаправка.  
Искрометное обсуждение естественным образом перетекает в спор о том, кому пришлось хуже в армии.  
Как это мило.  
Барнсу хватило бы пяти слов, чтобы заткнуть обоих, но тогда они прекратили бы получать удовольствие от ужина. Победа не принесла бы радости.  
И вообще, чтобы заговорить, пришлось бы перестать есть.  
– Знаешь эту складочку под задницей, с каждой стороны? Песок. Неделями. Скребет при любом движении, – расписывает летучий Сэм.  
– Да, уверен, для того, кто привык к роскоши, это было бы ужасно, – парирует Роджерс. – Звучит определенно немного неприятно – хотя с «траншейной стопой», конечно, не сравнить.  
Да блядь.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Барнс бьет левой рукой по столу, и вся посуда дребезжит.  
Ну почему у Роджерса всегда всплывает тема ног.  
– Баки?  
– Нет.  
– Что нет, Бак?  
– Никаких гребаных ног за гребаным ужином, Роджерс.  
– Спасибо, – благодарит его летучий Сэм.  
Роджерс улыбается, как ненормальный, и отправляет в рот большой кусок стейка. Летучий Сэм смеется так, что ему приходится еще раз вытереть лицо.  
– Никогда не пытайся соревноваться с человеком размером с медведя, – рассуждает летучий Сэм.  
– Или с тем, кому заодно с мускулами еще и упертости добавили, – продолжает Барнс.  
– Я не упертый, я предан своим идеалам, – заявляет им Роджерс.  
Что.  
Барнс с летучим Сэмом надолго встречаются взглядами.  
– Ну знаешь, уже за это, – отвечает летучий Сэм, – ты сегодня платишь.  
Чудесно.  
Все блюда достойны внесения в список на телефоне.  
– Не стесняйся как следует опробовать чизкейки, – говорит ему Роджерс.  
– Так точно.

Они выходят на прохладную ночную улицу – и подумать только, их ждет очередная машина.  
У летучего Сэма она маленькая. Как бы это ни раздражало, все это дерьмо с замкнутыми пространствами у Барнса вполне реально, и сегодня он уже сделал все, что мог, и даже больше.  
– Чем больше это делаешь, тем легче становится, – говорит Сэм. – Ехать недалеко.  
Конечно. Как скажешь.  
Он садится на переднее сиденье, чтобы вокруг было побольше свободного пространства; пусть в кои-то веки прикрывает Роджерс.  
Это, возможно, символично. Но все равно ужасно.  
По приезде к дому летучего Сэма тут же становится спокойнее. Барнс бывал внутри лишь дважды, но столько часов провел, смотря на этот дом, что тот словно стал ему старым знакомым.  
Замок на задней двери все тот же. Следует ли сказать летучему Сэму, насколько легко его взломать.  
Может быть, позже.  
Барнс осматривает комнату. У дивана низкая спинка, так что он не годится. Зато в центре комнаты лежит ковер с густым ворсом. Барнс опускается на пол.  
– Баки?  
– Безопасное место.  
Летучий Сэм смеется.  
Пока Роджерс с летучим Сэмом ведут разговор, ощущение пола под спиной делает свое дело.  
Роджерс берет с кофейного столика несколько больших книг. Огромных. Барнс вытягивает шею, чтобы прочесть названия: «Расширенное пособие по оказанию неотложной медицинской помощи», «Основы оказания неотложной медицинской помощи», «Пробные тесты по оказанию неотложной медицинской помощи с подготовительными материалами».  
– Что это, Сэм? – интересуется Роджерс.  
Летучий Сэм пожимает плечами и, словно смутившись, отводит взгляд.  
– Думал продлить сертификат специалиста по неотложке, вернуться к такой работе.  
– А психологической помощью больше заниматься не хочешь?  
– Не, останусь по совместительству. Для меня это важно. Но во мне что-то пробудилось, когда я снова надел крылья, чувак. Забыл, как люблю этот наплыв адреналина. Такое чувство. Может, я готов вернуться к тому, чему меня учили. К тому, чтобы лечить и тела тоже.  
У Сэма с Роджерсом такой вид, словно им в любую секунду могут понадобиться носовые платки. Интересно.  
– Сэм, это прекрасно.  
– Да, ну. Увидим. Пока что приятно разминать эти мускулы.  
– Пока что, – вставляет Барнс.  
– Ты о чем? – не понимает летучий Сэм.  
Барнс смотрит на него. Ему следовало бы догадаться самому.  
– Прогноз. В течение двух лет ты переедешь в башню и займешься мщением.  
Летучий Сэм ошарашенно таращится на него, а Роджерс заливается смехом.  
– Я за, – заявляет он.  
Хотя летучий Сэм и выглядит довольным, отвечает он:  
– Да ни за что, терпеть не могу зиму, сказал же, Барнс.  
Верно, вот только летать он любит больше.

Лежание на полу срабатывает. Уже двадцать две минуты спустя Барнс оказывается в состоянии сесть и принять участие в разговоре.  
– Так что, – произносит летучий Сэм, – тяжелый день?  
Роджерс закатывает глаза:  
– А я-то думал, обойдется без серьезных тем.  
– Не выйдет, чувак. Но на людях я бы спрашивать не стал. Было бы невежливо.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
И не говори.  
– Мы навестили Пегги Картер, – рассказывает Барнс: нет смысла позволять Роджерсу держать это в себе в соответствии с обычным для него протоколом.  
Роджерс колеблется.  
– Дела неважные? – спрашивает летучий Сэм.  
– Нет, вообще-то, она была в неплохом состоянии. Все прошло хорошо. Она узнала Баки. Просто. Все очень расчувствовались.  
– О нет, только не чувства.  
– Заткнись, Сэм.  
Забавно.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Странно было, Барнс? Что тебя узнал еще кто-то?  
Оценка.  
– Так точно. Но и хорошо тоже. Роджерс мне о ней много рассказывал. Она достойна восхищения.  
Роджерс так радуется этим последним словам, что в его улыбке появляется намек на рассвет.  
– Но ты ее не помнишь?  
– Немного. Мы с Роджерсом это обсуждали. Все сложно.  
Летучий Сэм поднимает руки.  
– Матерь божья, вы поговорили о чем-то сложном без рукоприкладства с моей стороны, чудо какое-то.  
Барнс встречается взглядом с Роджерсом, и мысли у них явно сходятся: «Ну спасибо, придурок».  
Великолепно. Барнс изображает улыбку и получает такую же в ответ.  
– Возможно, мы слегка умнеем со временем, – произносит Роджерс.  
– Слегка, – соглашается с ним Барнс.  
– Ну да, посмотрим, – отвечает им летучий Сэм.

Конечно, потом от всего этого спокойствия и доброжелательности не остается и следа: Роджерс затевает спор о том, кому где спать.  
– Я и на диване нормально улягусь, Бак.  
– Нет.  
– Ну хватит, я же лучше сплю. Ты давай в комнату для гостей.  
Как показали мониторы, разница минимальна, а потому Роджерсу следует лечь в знакомой обстановке. Нет смысла каждый час просыпаться и проверять периметр им обоим.  
– Отказано.  
Роджерс явно не прочь попрепираться еще, но летучий Сэм пользуется моментом и сует в руки Барнсу подушку и стопку постельного белья.  
Сэм Уилсон: офицер поддержки.

Когда Роджерс с летучим Сэмом поднимаются на второй этаж, Барнс устраивает короткий обход. Растение-извинение обнаруживается на небольшой керамической платформе на колесиках у входной двери, куда большую часть дня падает рассеянный солнечный свет. Растение увеличилось в размерах и кажется здоровым. Идентифицировано: удовлетворение.  
Было бы неплохо пройтись по старому периметру, установленному еще до контакта, но начинать этот разговор так поздно ночью желания нет. Он довольствуется тем, что проверяет замки на входной и задней дверях и окна на первом этаже.  
На диване достаточно удобно. Барнс только трижды просыпается с острым желанием перепроверить двери и окна. Неплохо. В 05:20 он понимает, что пытаться спать дальше бесполезно, и изучает кофеварку, пока не разбирается в том, как отключить настроенный таймер и заставить ее работать.  
Теперь, когда не нужно перепроверять периметр, у него появляется возможность поближе познакомиться с домом Сэма. Большой телевизор, везде очень чисто. Летучий Сэм, похоже, любитель приправ и красных итальянских вин.  
На стене рядом с компьютерным столом висят три фотографии Сэма времен службы в ВВС. На одной он стоит в небольшой компании мужчин в парадной форме, словно на какой-то церемонии, на других двух – в камуфляже с белым мужчиной с каштановыми волосами: случайный кадр на фоне пустыни, на котором оба, щурясь, всматриваются куда-то в сторону от объектива камеры, и фотография в спартанской обстановке армейского здания, на которой они смеются, положив руки друг другу на плечи.  
Этот летучий Сэм не похож на того, которого знает Барнс. Он выглядит куда моложе, с менее строго сжатыми губами и более расслабленными глазами.  
Идентифицировано: любопытство.  
А еще ностальгия. Возможно, Роджерсу с Сэмом будет интересно послушать о том, чем Барнс занимался в Вашингтоне. Хорошие были деньки: он узнавал о себе полезную информацию и обзаводился привычным распорядком жизни, позволившим мозгу достаточно успокоиться, чтобы начать восстанавливаться.  
Тогда все казалось так просто: следовать за Роджерсом, наблюдать за всем, чем он занимается, обезвреживать разнообразных агентов ГИДРЫ, беспорядочно шныряющих вокруг после того, как провалился их уютный план по тайному испоганиванию мира.  
Задание. А помнишь, как мы спорили насчет контакта.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Не обязательно говорить с таким самодовольством.  
ОТКАЗАНО  
Заткнись.  
Ему спокойно в доме у летучего Сэма. В еще одном безопасном месте. В этом городе, где он нашел первые безопасные места, даже не зная, что они означают.  
Хорошо.  
Он находит на кухне у летучего Сэма кружку-термос размером со стакан из «Старбакса». И оставляет записку, чтобы Роджерс не волновался, он ведь не мудак.  
Роджерс, разумеется, спит, занимая каждый дюйм гостевой кровати. Он и ухом не ведет, когда Барнс кладет ему на грудь бумажку с надписью «вышел».  
Он убирает волосы в хвост и отправляется в гости к живой изгороди.


	27. Прямые доказательства

Пусть в первые тридцать шесть минут наблюдать на кухне у летучего Сэма и не за кем, изгородь все так же великолепна. С осени она заросла еще сильнее – чтобы скользнуть на привычное место рядом с развилкой для кружки, приходится отломать несколько новых побегов. Устроившись (и выпутав из волос еще одну новую ветку), он откидывается назад, и от знакомой позы накатывают тишина в голове и ощущение физического комфорта.  
Неплохо.  
Он видит, как на первый этаж, растерянно озираясь – пока на том этапе пробуждения, когда мозг еще по-настоящему не включился, – спускается Роджерс с его запиской в руке.  
Он направляется к задней двери, даже не притормозив у кофеварки.  
Неправильный выбор, Роджерс.  
Слышно, как открывается дверь.  
– Баки? – раздается так тихо, что услышать могут лишь усовершенствованные уши.  
– Я здесь, – отвечает он так же негромко.  
У Роджерса уходит минута на то, чтобы найти его. Наконец добравшись до места, он удивленно смеется.  
– Какого черта ты стоишь в кустах?  
Барнс показывает рукой.  
– Что это?  
– Отличная точка для наблюдения.  
– Ну да, за пустой кухней Сэма.  
– Не всегда такой была.  
Роджерс обдумывает его слова, выписывая сложные фигуры бровями.  
– Ты что, шутишь, Бак?  
Барнс снимает кружку с развилки и делает глоток.  
– Баки. Серьезно? Ты стоял вот здесь, в восьми метрах от меня?  
– Так точно.  
– Проклятье, Бак.  
Давненько Барнс не видел на его лице этого выражения.  
Если Роджерс ему сейчас врежет, отреагирует ли он по-другому, не как на Новый год.  
Неизвестно.  
Лучше не рисковать.  
Роджерс возмущенно уходит прочь, в направлении кофе – остается надеяться, что от того настроение у него улучшится. Барнс идет следом: легкое чувство вины здесь совершенно ни при чем, просто кружка почти опустела.  
– Как диван, Барнс? – спрашивает летучий Сэм, спустившись, подняв руку, чтобы они помолчали, и выпив полкружки кофе.  
– Неплохо, спасибо.  
– Сэм. Этот гад следил за нами прямо из тех кустов, представляешь?  
– Что, из той страшной громады, которую соседи никогда не стригут?  
– Да.  
Барнс морально готовится слушать нравоучения.  
– Вот как.  
Летучий Сэм наливает себе еще кружку кофе. Роджерс стоит с хмурым видом.  
Никаких нравоучений. Неплохо.

Летучий Сэм, напротив, проявляет признаки мазохистских наклонностей: он серьезно, осознанно предлагает выйти на пробежку.  
Тьфу.  
Барнс с тоской вспоминает времена жучков на одежде.  
– Чувак, в этих штанах тебя тепловой удар хватит, – говорит ему летучий Сэм.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Это первый намек на большую проблему: позаимствовать у летучего Сэма беговые шорты он может, но футболка с короткими рукавами не вариант. Барнс категорически не хочет выставлять металлическую руку на всеобщее обозрение. Не каждый будет реагировать, как восторженный малыш. И конечно, Барнса почти наверняка приказано брать на месте. Он прекрасно понимает, что ему повезло испытать так мало проблем с ГИДРОЙ за время, прошедшее после перезагрузки.  
Назначить задание: определиться с тем, как быть летом.  
Они бегут к Национальной аллее.  
– А теперь посмотрим, насколько несносным Стив решит сегодня быть, – произносит летучий Сэм.  
Роджерс открывает рот, так что Барнс спешит его опередить:  
– По-моему, он всегда несноснее некуда.  
Роджерс срывается с места на максимальной скорости.  
Хам. Барнс, как-то раз слышавший слово «воспитание», бежит со скоростью, подходящей для летучего Сэма.  
Когда Роджерс приближается, собираясь в третий раз обогнать их и невежливо о них отозваться, Барнс срезает его ударом руки в грудь.  
Он не делает ничего ужасного. В конце концов, у него задание прикрывать. Так что он дает понять, что собирается сделать, за две секунды до удара, давая Роджерсу время схватить его за металлическую руку, так что они начинают крутиться вокруг своей оси и наконец останавливаются. Ткани, к которым крепится металлическая рука, горят еще почти час.  
Роджерс с летучим Сэмом от смеха сгибаются и обхватывают руками ребра.  
Боль того стоит.

Несмотря на то, что заметное количество волос здесь только у него, Барнс оказывается чистым и сухим раньше всех. В оставшееся время он разбирается с важной задачей. Когда он возвращается из гаража и протягивает им левую руку, Роджерс пьет кофе за кухонным столом, а летучий Сэм готовит завтрак.  
Он хмурит брови и прекращает взбивать масло для гренок. Пахнет мускатным орехом. Барнс его в масло не добавляет, но определенно планирует сделать это в будущем.  
– Что это, Барнс?  
– Подслушивающие устройства.  
Сэм кладет венчик, на мгновение закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох.  
– Ты расставил прослушку у меня дома?  
– Так точно.  
– Какого? – произносит Роджерс.  
– И когда ты это сделал, Барнс, – ровным тоном интересуется летучий Сэм.  
– Прошлой осенью. Не слушал с тех пор, как мы переехали в Бруклин…  
– Ну да. Мы. Точно, – бормочет на заднем плане Роджерс.  
– …но иметь возможность нарушать твое право на частную жизнь неприлично.  
– Что? – восклицает Роджерс.  
Барнс разламывает жучки и бросает их в мусорное ведро.  
– Ты влезал ко мне домой? – спрашивает летучий Сэм.  
– Как-то даже не был уверен, что ты вообще понимаешь, что такое право на частную жизнь, Бак.  
– Стив, можешь заткнуться на минуту?  
Что.  
– Что? – отвечает Роджерс.  
– Не беспокойся, будет и твоя очередь, но пока мы тут разговариваем.  
Барнс вздыхает.  
Неприятно отвечать за то, что сделал.  
– Так точно, – подтверждает Барнс, – дважды: один раз, чтобы разместить подслушивающие устройства, другой – чтобы изучить папку с информацией о себе и оставить Роджерсу денег.  
– Так эти деньги от тебя были?  
Летучий Сэм поворачивается к Роджерсу с таким выражением лица, которое Барнс надеется никогда не увидеть направленным на себя. Роджерс откидывается на спинку стула.  
– Ты дважды влезал ко мне домой, – констатирует летучий Сэм.  
Время для плохих новостей.  
– Сэм, замок на задней двери крайне легко взломать.  
Летучий Сэм делает нечто странное: он медленно подходит к холодильнику, достает бутылку апельсинового сока, спокойно берет стакан, наливает сок до половины, извлекает из морозилки большую бутылку водки, доливает стакан до краев и быстро его осушает.  
Барнс переводит взгляд на Роджерса, но от того помощи ждать не приходится: он, судя по всплескивающим рукам, крутящейся из стороны в сторону голове и раздраженному выражению лица, слишком занят энергичным внутренним монологом.  
Летучий Сэм ставит стакан, опирается руками на стол и делает глубокий вдох.  
Что это.  
Выглядит нехорошо.  
– Прости.  
– Что-нибудь еще? – интересуется летучий Сэм. – В смысле, за что, может, есть желание извиниться.  
Нет.  
ДА  
Чтоб тебя, задание.  
– Пару раз брал твой велосипед.  
– Ну, теперь хоть понятно, почему я нашел его там, где нашел, когда вы двое уехали, – не сводя глаз с поверхности стола, произносит летучий Сэм.  
И  
Задание.  
И  
– И порезал колесо твоей машины.  
Летучий Сэм склоняется к столу и прижимается к нему лбом.  
– Что сделал? Это когда Нат нашла банк? – говорит Роджерс.  
– Так точно.  
– Зачем, Барнс, – спрашивает летучий Сэм у поверхности стола.  
В такой скрюченной позе тон его голоса кажется расстроенным.  
А может, Сэм просто расстроен.  
Ужасный разговор.  
– Чтобы успеть туда первым.  
– Ну хватит, – встревает Роджерс.  
Но Сэм поворачивает голову, открывает один глаз, косится на Барнса и выпрямляется.  
– Ты был в банке? Добрался до самого Лоуэр Сенат парка, а потом до банка?  
– На твоем велосипеде. Было очень утомительно, – рассказывает Барнс.  
– Почему ты должен был успеть первым?  
Барнс идентифицирует нерешительность. Он переводит взгляд на Роджерса: у того работают все предназначенные, чтобы хмуриться, мышцы.  
Не хочется говорить это вслух.  
Впрочем, он уже говорил и о вещах похуже.  
– Стив видел, что было в папке, – произносит он. – Я смотрел. Из-за изгороди. Содержимое папки причинило эмоциональный ущерб. Нужно было уничтожить камеру и кресло, чтобы предотвратить еще больше.  
– Баки.  
Летучий Сэм опирается на холодильник.  
– Тогда что было, сентябрь? Всего через пару недель после того, как это все началось?  
– Так точно.  
Летучий Сэм смеряет его долгим взглядом.  
– И какие были ощущения? Когда разделывался со всем тем дерьмом?  
Барнс мало что помнит о том, как это делал, но помнит последовавшее изнеможение, повысившееся качество сна и снизившийся уровень ментальных помех.  
– Очень хорошие, – отвечает он.  
– Не влезай больше в чужие дома, Барнс, – требует летучий Сэм.  
– Не буду, – обещает Барнс.  
Но тут же, подумав еще раз, продолжает:  
– Если только это не дома плохих парней.  
Сэм смеется.  
– Ладно, сделаем исключение. И позже, возможно, еще разок поговорим о том, насколько мне не нравится, что ты влезал ко мне домой.  
– Мне жаль.  
– Угу, вот сменю чертов замок – еще жальче будет.  
– Нет, Сэм, это хорошо, ты будешь в большей безопасности. Я обрадуюсь.  
– Чувак, заткнись и пойди пожарь бекона.  
Барнс затыкается и идет жарить бекон.

Все время, пока готовится завтрак, Роджерс хранит подозрительное молчание. Барнс не смотрит на него на случай, если визуальный контакт выльется в нравоучения, но когда они с летучим Сэмом поворачиваются к нему с нагруженными тарелками в руках, оказывается, что Роджерс, склонив голову и вцепившись пальцами в волосы, неподвижно сидит за столом.  
– Ты в порядке, Стив? – спрашивает летучий Сэм.  
Роджерс поднимает взгляд: еще немного, и ему понадобился бы носовой платок.  
– Бывают у людей эмоциональные приступы?  
Сэм смеется.  
– О да. Момент.  
Он поднимает бутылку и подливает в апельсиновый сок Роджерса водки.  
– Я не пьянею, – уныло произносит тот.  
– Знаю, чувак, потому-то ты и самый лучший дежурный водитель в мире. Но получить удовольствие ты все равно можешь, так ведь?  
Роджерс отвечает этим своим жестом, когда кивает по диагонали, будто соглашаясь только условно.  
– Да, конечно.  
Летучий Сэм предлагает бутылку Барнсу.  
– Не люблю апельсиновый сок.  
– Ну значит, мне больше достанется.  
Перед едой летучий Сэм произносит молитву. Он просит, чтобы еда прибавила им здоровья, и выражает благодарность за то, что друзья собрались за одним столом.  
Значит ли это, что летучий Сэм рассматривает его как офицера поддержки.  
Идентифицирована: радость.  
– Аминь, – говорит в конце Роджерс.  
– Ладно, – добавляет Барнс.  
И почему они этому улыбаются.  
Гренки с добавлением мускатного ореха восхитительны. Барнсу их даже много достается: Роджерса тянет поболтать.  
– Махни-ка сока и расскажи мне об этом приступе, – велит летучий Сэм.  
Роджерс удивляет вселенную и слушается. Он делает большой глоток из стакана.  
Барнсу вспоминается тот плохой день в январе, когда Старк прислал им завтрак. Он протягивает руки и накладывает Роджерсу полную тарелку.  
Тот глубоко вздыхает и прижимает к лицу ладонь.  
Ну и что я сделал не так, Стив.  
– Боже, – произносит Роджерс, – просто. Просто вот это все.  
Он указывает на тарелку и вздыхает.  
– До того, как я позвонил, у нас было несколько неважных дней.  
– Да я догадался, – отвечает ему летучий Сэм.  
– Думаю, на нас обоих это свалилось как снег на голову, да, Бак?  
– Так точно. Новый комплект плохих воспоминаний.  
– Что это вызвало?  
– Он пытался помочь, Сэм. Фьюри прислал из Европы пакет данных. Все его просматривали, хотели понять, нужно ли что-то предпринимать. Тони – это совсем другая история, но мы с Тони в последнее время говорили о том, чтобы мне вернуться к оперативной работе, и Баки это не нравилось. Я сказал, что пока останусь рядом, но у нас все очень хорошо шло, и мы подумали, что от просмотра этих данных ничего не случится.  
– Все «мы» да «мы», Стив. Барнс, ты со всем этим согласен?  
Барнс переводит взгляд на Роджерса: у того на лице отражается та же мысль, что и у него самого. Какой странный вопрос.  
– Описание верное, – подтверждает он.  
– Насколько все было плохо?  
Летучий Сэм смотрит на Барнса.  
– Не сильно: прерывистый сон, тяга к безопасным местам.  
– Прерывистый сон, – встревает Роджерс, – каждые полчаса с криком просыпался.  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
Роджерс вновь проводит рукой по волосам.  
– Он не властен над своими снами, Стив, – говорит летучий Сэм.  
Роджерс демонстрирует, что, если приложить достаточно силы, обычную вилку из нержавеющей стали вполне можно вогнать в деревянный стол. По крайней мере, демонстрирует Сэму. Барнс-то и так знал. Но ему кажется, что это как-то невежливо.  
– Да знаю я, – отвечает Роджерс, – проблема не в этом, а в том, что ему вообще приходится видеть во сне такое кошмарное дерьмо! Стоит начаться белой полосе, как нас подкашивает еще что-нибудь, Сэм. Как его защищать, если я не знаю, что по нему ударит? Как все исправить, если он не хочет, чтобы я вступал в борьбу с теми, в чьих руках он был, или если через раз причина проблемы – я сам?  
О, дружище. Твое задание защищать примерно такое же голосистое, как и мое.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Барнс подкладывает на тарелку Роджерса еще бекона. Его можно есть и без вилки.  
– А это! С этим мне что делать, Сэм? Он семьдесят лет прожил с вырванной душой, но стоит мне только отвернуться, как он…  
Роджерс умолкает и стискивает челюсти.  
Что мы делаем не так.  
– Он что, Стив, – мягко спрашивает летучий Сэм.  
– Заботится обо мне, – голос Роджерса свидетельствует об огорчении. – Кормит или говорит какие-нибудь глупости, которые вытаскивают меня из раздумий. Печет печенье всем в башне и флиртует с Пеппер, просто чтобы она улыбнулась. Ты бы видел его с Пегги, Сэм. У нее случился один из этих приступов, она забыла, что на дворе больше не сорок пятый, – а он и глазом не моргнул. Просто сидел и говорил с ней, пока она снова не успокоилась. Пообещал ей вернуть… вернуть меня домой.  
– Хорошая работа, Барнс, похоже, очень добрый поступок.  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
– Мы с ней одинаковые, – произносит он, – стараемся защитить Роджерса, несмотря на проблемы с головой.  
Летучий Сэм отвечает ему улыбкой, а вот Роджерс с расстроенным лицом вцепляется в стол. Летучий Сэм долгую минуту смеряет его взглядом, а потом чуть улыбается Барнсу и кивает.  
– То есть я правильно понимаю, – начинает он, – твой второй лучший друг…  
Чего.  
–…возвращается с того света, оказывается, что он прошел через больше полувека по-настоящему серьезного дерьма, а тебе трудно понять, почему ваша жизнь не состоит из одних только песенок и танцев.  
– Сэм.  
– Второй.  
– Ну, чувак, я просто говорю как есть.  
– Ты исключен из списка офицеров поддержки.  
ОТКАЗАНО  
Заткнись, задание, я знаю, что это шутка.  
Летучий Сэм ухмыляется, у Роджерса почти получается смех.  
– Да нет, я знаю, идиотизм, – произносит Роджерс.  
– Чувствам плевать, идиотизм это или нет, – отвечает ему летучий Сэм.  
– Так точно, – твердо соглашается Барнс, и на лицах обоих вновь появляется улыбка.  
– Не будь к себе так строг, Стив. Единственный, кто ждет, что ты будешь встречать все это со стопроцентным оптимизмом, – ты сам.  
Барнс отказывается удостаивать скептический взгляд Роджерса чем-либо, кроме сердитой гримасы.  
– И насчет того, что ты до этого сказал, – произносит летучий Сэм, – кто назначил тебя ответственным за исправление всего этого?  
Что.  
Сэмюэл Томас Уилсон, позывной «Сокол», вновь в списке офицеров поддержки.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Не понял? – возмущается Роджерс.  
– Не ты причинил вред Барнсу. Почему тебе все исправлять?  
Роджерс хмурит брови.  
– Должен же я что-то делать, – отвечает он.  
– Кто сказал?  
Роджерс хлопает ртом, словно рыба.  
– Барнс, есть что-нибудь еще, чего тебе хотелось бы от Стива?  
То есть помимо того, чтобы он не тупил.  
– Он много для меня делает.  
– Правда?  
– Так точно. Вспомнил про мой день рождения.  
– Поздравляю, чувак!  
– Спасибо. Это десятое марта.  
– Чем занимались?  
– Стив пошел в кофейный бар и наделал на завтрак сэндвичей. Мы ходили в музей естественной истории. Сэм. Люди были на луне.  
– Я знаю.  
– Мне понравились кости динозавров. Мы поели русской еды, купили сыра и книг. Он приготовил на ужин пасту с соусом по рецепту моей матери.  
– Ради всего святого, Стив, – произносит летучий Сэм, – по-моему, все у тебя получается.  
– У нас плохо с разговорами, – объясняет Барнс.  
– Поверь, я в курсе.  
– Это как с безопасными местами, нужна практика.  
Летучий Сэм откидывается на стуле и несколько раз моргает.  
– Видишь? Видишь, о чем я? – спрашивает у него Роджерс.  
Что это значит.  
– Отвечу вопросом на вопрос, – начинает летучий Сэм. – Ты за всю жизнь хоть раз занимался чем-нибудь скучным?  
НЕТ  
Так точно.  
– Что?  
– Просто основываюсь на том, что видел за год в твоей компании, – о, да, и на всем, что о тебе слышал. Как я понимаю, вся твоя жизнь была сплошь высокая драма.  
– Ну, ты несправедлив, Сэм, у меня было полно…  
– Стив. Я тебя обожаю, чувак, ты же знаешь. Но сперва была драма про вечно лезшего на рожон чувака-недомерка, потом – про превращение в супергероя, дальше – про то, как ты лично пол-Второй мировой выиграл, и так далее. Ты не умеешь не выкладываться по полной. Конечно, это нелегко. Конечно, это высокие взлеты и капитальные падения. Такая у тебя жизнь. И у Барнса тоже.  
Инструктаж воспроизводит слова: «Интересно, какая она – скучная жизнь? Звучит неплохо. Должно быть, еда в ней получше, а нацистов поменьше».  
Черт, инструктаж. Передышек у нас не бывает, да?  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Так что же мне делать? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
– Жить, – отвечает ему летучий Сэм, – жизнь ведь для того и дана, нет? Чем винить себя за то, что не довел ее до идеала, лучше позволь себе радоваться хорошим моментам и не теряй веры в то, что плохие не будут длиться вечно.  
Сэм Уилсон – мудрый человек.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Что это ты делаешь, Бак?  
– Записываю в телефон, чтобы не забыть.  
– Вот видишь? Барнс знает, когда дело говорят.  
– Не так это легко, Сэм.  
– А никто и не говорил, что легко. Всего лишь просто.  
Роджерс качает головой и с унынием на лице выкорчевывает вилку из стола.  
– И что теперь? – инструктаж распаляется от того, насколько юным кажется его голос.  
– Как насчет съесть уже завтрак, приятель, – говорит ему Барнс.  
Все остыло, и приходится разогревать еду в микроволновке, но все равно очень вкусно.

После беседы с летучим Сэмом им обоим становится легче говорить, и это хорошо, ведь план на сегодня, похоже, – сидеть без дела и смотреть бейсбол. Ужасно.  
Начинается все с того, что Роджерс принимается брюзжать и стонать насчет изгороди.  
– Все это время околачивался в кустах в восьми футах от нас.  
– Угу.  
– Сэм.  
– Что? Ничего удивительного в том, что он был поблизости. Во-первых, он уже сказал, что дважды вламывался ко мне домой, а во-вторых, у нас во дворе через день валялись связанные агенты ГИДРЫ. Мне удивиться тому, что Барнс жил у меня в изгороди?  
Какого черта, летучий Сэм.  
– Не жил я в гребаных кустах.  
Эти люди что, думают, что его тренировали идиоты. Они, может, и были злодеями, но не сраными же идиотами.  
– Точно, ты говорил в День Благодарения. У тебя была база, так?  
Барнс поднимается и проходит к задней двери. Его легко найти. Идентифицировано: удовольствие. Дом был хорошим местом.  
– Там, – показывает он. – Новые владельцы поменяли занавески. При мне были зеленые.  
Роджерсу и летучему Сэму явно любопытно, так быстро они подходят.  
– С синими занавесками?  
– Да.  
– Блин, Барнс.  
– Баки.  
– Что.  
– Я просто. Никогда не пойму, почему ты был так близко, но не шел со мной на контакт.  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
– Как это было, Барнс? У тебя были протоколы или что-то такое? – интересуется летучий Сэм по возвращении к телевизору.  
Барнс рассказывает им о протоколах, о встреченном у больницы козле из ГИДРЫ и коде контроля, с которым смогла справиться основная директива, о том, как он использовал полученные в результате ресурсы, чтобы приобрести подходящую одежду, о том, как нашел дом. Как обзавелся привычным распорядком жизни и нашел способы обрести спокойствие. Роджерсу все это, похоже, не нравится, судя по тому, как он дергается и ерзает. Летучий Сэм, напротив, ухмыляется.  
– О, жду не дождусь того дня, когда ты сможешь обратить все эти навыки против самой ГИДРЫ, – говорит он. – Они будут в бешенстве.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Как скажешь. Когда бы он ни настал.  
От этого Роджерс начинает дергаться еще сильнее.  
– Ты там на иголках сидишь, Стив?  
Звучит ужасно. Швейным принадлежностям не место в одежде.  
– Роджерс хочет изъездить весь мир и лично спалить каждую базу ГИДРЫ.  
– Не шути об этом, Баки, их нужно уничтожить.  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
Нужно. Но в обозримом будущем они от Роджерса никуда не убегут.  
– Так что же не ездишь?  
Ох.  
– Баки сказал, что не хочет, чтобы ездил. Это вызывает у него чувство незащищенности.  
Барнс осторожно наблюдает за реакцией: летучий Сэм только кивает, словно просьба нормальная.  
Это обнадеживает.  
– Я все понимаю, – говорит Роджерс, – просто. Не нахожу себе места.  
– Проблема в расстоянии или только в драках? – спрашивает у Барнса летучий Сэм.  
Интересный вопрос. Оценка.  
– В основном в драках, – отвечает Барнс.  
– Может, тебе стоит найти что-нибудь, не связанное с драками, и попробовать, Стив, – советует летучий Сэм.  
Тут бейсбольный матч становится вроде как «захватывающим», и к этой теме они больше не возвращаются.  
К тому времени, когда возникает потребность в новой порции калорий, Барнс успевает дочитать одну из привезенных с собой книг и с пользой провести полчаса, листая книги Сэма по неотложке (чтобы оставшихся двух книг хватило до отъезда). Интересно посмотреть, как латать части тела, которые он больше дырявит. Или отрезает.  
Роджерс с летучим Сэмом успевают посмотреть два бейсбольных матча.  
Тьфу.  
Он проводят ужин, по-дружески споря о сравнительных достоинствах разных профессиональных видов спорта. После сегодняшних разговоров Роджерс ведет себя более непринужденно. Они хорошо сделали, что приехали. Летучий Сэм тоже много улыбается, и плечи у него расслаблены.  
И все же. Знакомый им Сэм не похож на Сэма с фотографий на стене.  
Барнс встает и сверяется с ними. Все верно. Сэм улыбается и сейчас, но его улыбка не такая широкая и более напряженная, чем на фотографиях.  
– Что такое, Барнс? – спрашивает Сэм.  
– С кем ты на них.  
К несчастью, вопрос неправильный: летучий Сэм, нахмурившись, переводит взгляд на стол, Роджерс – на летучего Сэма. Тот прочищает горло.  
– Это Райли, – помолчав, отвечает он, – мой ведомый.  
Этот тон ни с чем не спутаешь.  
– Что с ним случилось.  
– Он погиб.  
Ох.  
Барнс вновь смотрит на фотографии. Это.  
Ох.  
Это рассветная улыбка в исполнении летучего Сэма. Улыбка, которой он больше не улыбается.  
В жилах ведомого Райли неоткуда было взяться жуткой экспериментальной сыворотке, а без нее с того света не возвращаются.  
Идентифицирована: печаль.  
– Мне жаль, летучий Сэм.  
– Спасибо, Барнс.  
Барнс качает головой. Неясно выразился. Как же сказать.  
– Нет, мы должны извиниться. Мы со Стивом. Мы зависим от твоей поддержки.  
– Вы всегда можете на нее рассчитывать.  
– Но это несправедливо. Мы должны помнить. К Стиву его вернулся. Я вернулся. А к тебе нет.  
– Боже, Баки.  
Выражение лица летучего Сэма трудно распознать. Это что, гнев.  
Мы что, не так сказали.  
НЕИЗВЕСТНО  
– Это очень…  
Летучий Сэм мотает головой.  
– Это очень чутко с твоей стороны, Барнс.  
Тон его голоса свидетельствует о сильных эмоциях.  
– Это правда.  
Он поднимается, оглядывается по сторонам.  
– Сэм?  
Сэм смотрит на кухню, на коридор, но не в глаза им с Роджерсом.  
– Вино почти кончилось. Тут за углом есть магазин, в двух шагах. Я быстро.  
И он уходит.  
На стойке у холодильника четыре бутылки.  
Черт.  
Он все сделал не так. Он ранил летучего Сэма.  
Барнс поворачивается к Роджерсу: тот тоже хмурится. Ну и дела.  
– Я все сказал не так.  
Роджерс качает головой.  
– Нет, Бак, – мягко отвечает он, – нет, не думаю. Это были очень добрые слова. Ты прав. Мы должны всегда об этом помнить.  
– Как нам его поддержать.  
– Спросим, когда он вернется.  
Они коротают время, прибирая после ужина, расставляя все по полочкам, пока Барнс не обнаруживает в морозилке маленький пакетик муки, а в отделении для сыра – пакет шоколадной крошки.  
Дурацкое место для шоколадной крошки, но теперь Барнс может испечь печенье по своему обычному рецепту.  
От него всегда становится лучше.  
Сэм возвращается тридцатью пятью минутами позже, когда в воздухе только-только начинает витать аромат первой партии.  
Он встает в дверном проеме с картонной коробкой в руках и измученным лицом, потом тяжело вздыхает и ставит коробку на стол.  
– Спасибо, что прибрались.  
– Сэм, – начинает Роджерс, но тот поднимает руку.  
– Простите.  
– Господи, Сэм, и не думай извиняться, ты…  
Под взглядом Сэма Роджерс затыкается.  
Срабатывает таймер духовки, и Сэм подскакивает, но, увидев полный противень печенья, смеется.  
Идентифицировано: облегчение.  
Он достает бутылку из коробки, открывает ее и наполняет три бокала.  
Барнс ставит в духовку новую партию.  
– Простите, что распсиховался, – улыбается летучий Сэм. – Начинаю понимать, что ты имел в виду, Стив.  
Он поднимает бокал и ждет, пока Барнс с Роджерсом не последуют его примеру.  
– За чувства, – говорит он.  
– За чувства, – смеется Роджерс.


	28. Долгие раздумья и полезные дела

Летучий Сэм до раннего утра рассказывает истории о ведомом Райли, продолжая говорить еще долго после того, как почти заканчивается печенье, а кофейный столик усеивают бутылки из-под вина. Ведомый Райли, очевидно, любил грубые розыгрыши, спорт под названием «волейбол» и издеваться над летучим Сэмом. Истории забавные, но от некоторых по лицу летучего Сэма текут слезы – и, как подозревает Барнс, причина этому не веселье.  
По мере прибавления пустых бутылок из-под вина истории становятся все печальнее. Когда у летучего Сэма начинает заплетаться язык, Барнс забирает у него бокал и ставит на его место большой стакан воды.  
Мгновение летучий Сэм пялится на стакан.  
– И сержантом таким был?  
На лице Роджерса появляется полная сильного чувства улыбка.  
– Да. Без него мы практически сломались. Превратились в бешеных зверей.  
У Барнса очень мало четких воспоминаний о Ревущих Коммандос. Большую часть того, что знает, он почерпнул из рассказов Роджерса и дурацкой кинохроники того времени. В его понимании они были профессионалами, пусть иногда и бесшабашными. Было бы удивительно, если бы целая группа натренированных солдат развалилась на части из-за потери всего одного человека.  
Инструктаж подозрительно хмыкает.  
А, вот как.  
– Мы, Георг Шестой, приятель?  
Летучий Сэм ухмыляется от уха до уха.  
– Может быть, – помолчав, отвечает Роджерс, и тут же рычит, как медведь: – Я ни о чем не жалею.  
Летучий Сэм смеется.  
Идентифицировано: удивление.  
– Чувак, у тебя по дороге в Трискелион точно такое же лицо было. Плевать на всех остальных, ты был готов весь мир спалить, лишь бы добраться до Барнса.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Барнс вспоминает: однажды Роджерс как раз об этом говорил, в Арлингтоне.  
– Хорошо, что в этом нет необходимости, – произносит он, и часть упрямой злости покидает Роджерса. – Ведомый Райли о вас заботился?  
Веселье оставляет лицо летучего Сэма. Он выпивает полстакана воды и изображает улыбку, но та у него не совсем получается.  
– Полное подразделение медиков – мы все друг о друге заботились, – отвечает он. – Вечно заставляли друг друга пить, соревновались, пытаясь заставить остальных спать. Райли всякий раз травил идиотские шутки после грязных операций, задавал перед выбросом неловкие вопросы о нашем детстве. Это он не давал нам рехнуться.  
Барнс подталкивает к летучему Сэму тарелку печенья – тот улавливает намек и берет одно.

Неудивительно, что утром Сэм просыпается с трудом.  
– Плакали мои шансы заняться бумагами, – стонет он в тарелку с потрясающим завтраком, которую перед ним ставит Барнс.  
Этим утром водка остается в холодильнике.  
Проходит несколько минут, и летучий Сэм произносит:  
– Барнс, переехать обратно точно не хочешь? Можешь тут жить бесплатно, только завтрак каждый день готовь.  
– Ваш запрос на перевод отклонен, – сообщает ему Роджерс.  
Улыбка выходит у Барнса без малейших усилий.  
Приятно идти с ними к ветеранскому центру той же дорогой, по которой он столько раз ходил осенью. Он даже бейсболку надевает, и ощущение этой одежды и этого пути заставляет его привычно отстать на несколько шагов. Тепло, но облачно. Прогулка вызывает чувство успокоения.  
Преимущество того, что он идет ближе, чем в прошлом: когда Роджерс с летучим Сэмом пытаются перейти через дорогу, как парочка безответственных тупиц, он проходит вперед и хватает их за шкирку.  
– По сторонам посмотрите, – говорит он им.  
В его голосе появилась интонация. Неплохо. (Недружелюбная интонация.)  
– Хорошо, мам, – отзывается летучий Сэм.  
Но они смотрят. Даже в обе стороны. Барнс решает закрыть глаза на то, что летучий Сэм при этом наклоняется вперед и преувеличенно активно вертится из стороны в сторону.  
На заметку: во время похмелья летучий Сэм становится ехиднее.  
У Барнса барахлят тактические способности. Что делать, когда они дойдут до центра: заняться обходом периметра, залезть на дерево, на котором он ждал их в прошлом? Или же зайти.  
Чтобы что. Говорить с незнакомцами.  
Нет.  
Барнс, колеблясь, останавливается у дерева. Становится ясно, что, не переберись они в Бруклин, его протоколы оказались бы не пригодны для зимы: на дереве только-только начинают появляться новые листья – маленькие, бледно-зеленые. Никто не сумел бы спрятаться в его кроне.  
– Все нормально, Бак?  
Нет.  
Даже сейчас в центр одной толпой заходят пять человек.  
– Слишком много людей?  
Барнс кивает.  
– Чувак, таким здесь никого не удивишь, – говорит летучий Сэм. – Не ты один будешь стоять спиной к стене, я тебе гарантирую. Может, тебе это пойдет на пользу.  
Он похлопывает Роджерса по плечу.  
– Стив может сделать вид, что тебя даже не знает. Зайди чуть позже нас, избеги шумихи. Ты же работал под прикрытием, да?  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Операция. Мы можем провести небольшую операцию.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Буду считать эту улыбку согласием.  
Барнс рискует выпустить их из поля зрения на время, необходимое, чтобы сходить за мокко для укрепления решимости. Знакомая обстановка: положительный момент. За восемь месяцев все бариста сменились. Не осталось никого, кто мог бы его вспомнить.  
План летучего Сэма увенчивается успехом. Все в здании так взбудоражены присутствием Роджерса, что до «Джима» никому дела нет; его только приветствуют, избегая физического контакта, показывают стоящий в самом большом зале для собраний стол со снэками и дважды спрашивают, где он служил. Как и Олли при первой встрече, обоих устраивает ответ «Афганистан».  
Один особенно восторженный молодой парень в футболке с надписью «МОРПЕХИ» торопит его «познакомиться с Капитаном Америкой, чувак, охренеть, правда?»  
Барнс с Роджерсом обмениваются рукопожатием, словно не знакомы.  
Умора.  
От того, как дергается бровь Стива при виде стакана из «Старбакса», Барнса так пробирает на смех, что приходится приложить усилие, чтобы сохранить спокойное лицо.  
А потом, чтобы представиться, подходит другой ветеран. Толпа с Роджерсом в центре продвигается дальше в здание. Нетрудно дать ей оставить Барнса позади.  
Барнсу еще не доводилось бывать в здании ветеранского центра. Он поднимается на второй этаж и движется вниз по направлению к подвалу. Весь верхний этаж занимают маленькие кабинеты по обе стороны от расположенного в центре коридора. Барнс заходит в тот, на двери которого имя Сэма: внутри обнаруживаются казенного вида серый металлический стол, по стулу с каждой стороны от него и громоздкий компьютер. На стене висит другая фотография ведомого Райли, на которой тот стоит, подбоченившись и опустив взгляд на распакованный парашют.  
Во всех других кабинетах то же самое, словно отведенный на обстановку бюджет ушел в минус. Несколько мгновений Барнс стоит у одного из них, слушая, как сотрудник центра растолковывает ветерану, как подать заявку на помощь по дому.  
– Знаю, запутанно, – произносит мужчина, – просто куча бюрократии. Мы все уладим.  
Большую часть первого этажа занимают комнаты для встреч – четыре маленькие и одна большая. В одной из маленьких висит полка, скудно уставленная книгами, – твердые обложки выцвели, мягкие – поистрепались, и ни одна ни капли не привлекает. Обнаруживается всего один стул с обивкой (его сиденье угрожающе прогибается в середине), остальные – просто исписанное дерево.  
В подвале пахнет плесенью. У одной стены стоят коробки и старая мебель, даже более потрепанная, чем в остальных частях здания. Вдоль стен тянутся картотечные шкафы; большую часть коробок с архивными документами на них поставили сверху. В другой стороне свалены в кучу гимнастические маты, стоит силовая скамья и лежит неполный набор блинов для штанги.  
Идентифицировано: неприятие.  
– Ну как экскурсия? – спрашивает темнокожая девушка за столом дежурного, когда он проходит мимо, вернувшись на первый этаж.  
– Надеюсь, это ничего, – отвечает он, и она широко ему улыбается.  
– Конечно, многим нужно осмотреться. И потом, можно подумать, мы получаем от союза ветеранов что-то ценное. Со Стивом Роджерсом познакомился?  
– Да.  
– Я его прошлой осенью встретила, когда он только начал приходить с Сэмом. Забыла, какой он здоровяк! Мозг словно не давал вспомнить!  
Как правильно на это отреагировать.  
Особенно учитывая, что так и есть. Он огромный.  
Но девушке, похоже, ответ не нужен. Она продолжает:  
– На встрече никто и глазом не моргнет, если ты опоздаешь. Или тебе нужно поговорить с кем-то насчет бумажек?  
– Нет, спасибо.  
– Ладно, кричи, если что.  
Вероятность крика: менее пяти процентов.  
Барнс уходит. Некоторое время он стоит у двери комнаты, где проходит встреча. Интересно смотреть на летучего Сэма за работой: как и с Барнсом и Роджерсом, он задает вопросы из тех, что подталкивают человека к лучшему пониманию самого себя, и успокаивает, не умалчивая о неприятном.  
Барнс помнит, как впервые наблюдал за одной из этих бесед, – снаружи. Тогда он впервые осознал, что сам руководит операцией.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Такое развитие событий стало для него неожиданностью, но все сложилось хорошо.  
ТАК ТОЧНО РУКОВОДИТЕЛЬ ОПЕРАЦИИ  
Спасибо, дружище.  
– Не знаю, как это отпустить, – произносит один из участников встречи.  
– Может, и не нужно, – отвечает ему Роджерс. – Может, дело не столько в том, чтобы отпустить, сколько в том, чтобы найти способ быть в норме вопреки всему этому.  
О, Роджерс пошевелил нервной клеточкой.  
– Неплохо, Стив, – хвалит летучий Сэм.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно. Найти способ быть в норме, несмотря на пробелы в памяти, проблемы с замкнутыми пространствами и сильную нелюбовь к прикосновениям.  
Если оценивать по таким критериям, дела у него идут очень неплохо. Если все взвесить.

Взвесить необходимо. Барнс на время отступает к лестничной клетке – посидеть на ступеньках и перебрать в уме то, как он продвигался вперед, начиная с осени. Летучий Сэм много раз говорил о том, что восстановление не может быть постоянным. Раньше сосредоточенность на наблюдении за Роджерсом позволяла ему закрывать глаза на неприятный момент, ставший очевидным после переезда в башню.  
Повысившаяся физическая безопасность дала появиться эмоциональной нестабильности. Не слабости – границам, в пределах которых можно вспоминать.  
Может, инструктаж иногда и перехватывал контроль, но в последнее время он стал больше придерживать крупные загрузки, давать подготовиться и согласиться, как с пакетом данных и разговором о Пегги Картер.  
Все его части объединились в борьбе с плохими днями. Это, должно быть, прогресс.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Спасибо, задание.  
Он вновь отправляется бродить по зданию, и, проходя мимо стола дежурного, видит девушку стоящей у копировального аппарата: она, шипя себе под нос «ну же», пинает аппарат, и тот пищит на нее.  
– Этот дурацкий кусок дерьма, – отвечает она на вопрос Барнса. – У нас тут ни черта не работает. Он зажевывает каждую третью страницу, что бы кто ни делал.  
1\. Это соответствует теме его проектов;  
2\. Кто знает, сколько продлится встреча. Было бы неплохо найти себе занятие.  
– Я взгляну, – говорит он, и девушка, Данеша, благодарно улыбается.  
Задача интересная. Инструкция к копировальному аппарату висит на задней панели в полиэтиленовом пакете, приклеенном к ней желтой клейкой лентой. Из инструкции Барнс узнает, что наиболее вероятная проблема – прилипший к одному из роликов клочок бумаги. По схемам он деталь за деталью разбирает аппарат. Данеша приносит ему ящик с инструментами из имущества центра, потом – аптечку. Как раз когда ушей достигает голос летучего Сэма…  
– Привет, парня с длинными волосами не видела?  
…Барнс пинцетом из аптечки снимает с одного из внутренних роликов измятый, черный от тонера треугольник бумаги размером всего сантиметр на четыре.  
– Починил? – спрашивает Данеша.  
– Думаю, да.  
– Ты лучше всех, кого я встретила на этой неделе, – сообщает она. – Прости, Стив.  
– Шутишь? Да если он починил этот чертов копир, он вообще человек месяца, – произносит летучий Сэм.  
Приятно.  
Разборка и сборка копировального аппарата так же приятны, как любая четко обозначенная задача. Кроме того, это напоминает ему о том, что он уже больше месяца не занимался базовым техническим обслуживанием руки.  
– И все из-за этого? – говорит Данеша, беря пинцет и разглядывая почерневший обрывок бумаги.  
– Надеюсь.  
На сборку аппарата уходит меньше времени, чем на то, чтобы его разобрать, – куда меньше, чем на то, чтобы отскрести тонер от живой руки.  
Ужинать они отправляются в пиццерию. Барнсу хватает двадцати шести секунд, чтобы усвоить, что отдача от поедания куриных крылышек не стоит усилий, прилагаемых, чтобы не дать соусу просочиться между пластин руки. Соотношение грязи и отдачи неудовлетворительное. Им приходится попросить еще одну стопку салфеток, и Барнсу нужен чистый стакан – в старый он сунул руку, чтобы ее помыть.  
– Вода ей вредит? – спрашивает летучий Сэм.  
– В небольших количествах – нет. Погружать можно, но если продержать долго, начинает сбоить.  
Судя по выражению лица летучего Сэма, он формулирует новые вопросы о руке. У Барнса нет желания о ней говорить. Она такая, какая есть. Другие темы актуальнее.  
– Сэм, почему мебель в центре такая паршивая, – произносит он.  
Роджерс удивленно моргает с куриным крылышком во рту. Идентифицировано: идиотское зрелище – такой здоровый парень, и ест такую мелкую еду.  
Летучий Сэм сжимает губы и пожимает плечами.  
– Бюджет урезают, – отвечает он, – год за годом. Видно, лобби у нас похуже, чем у нефтяных компаний и ЦРУ: им-то, похоже, не составляет труда выбивать деньги из Конгресса, а ветеранов все оттирают в сторону. Каждый пенни нужно тратить на собственно помощь. Если это значит, что от стула в кабинете у меня будет отваливаться спина, то так тому и быть.  
– Это неправильно, – говорит Роджерс.  
– Неправильно, – соглашается с ним летучий Сэм.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно, задание.  
Барнс с Роджерсом переглядываются и кивают друг другу. Проект второй: демонстрировать офицерам поддержки их статус полезными делами. Оказать поддержку можно. Они найдут способ.  
В дополнение ко всему, день, полный общения с большим числом людей, чем обычно, похоже, идет Роджерсу на пользу. Они с летучим Сэмом весь вечер разговаривают о ветеранах, особенно о тех, кто запомнился Роджерсу с прошлой осени. У него оживленное лицо и расслабленный язык тела.  
Позже Барнс ждет двадцать пять минут после того, как наверху стихают все звуки, а потом поднимается к комнате для гостей и заглядывает внутрь. Роджерс еще не спит, смотрит на что-то на экране телефона, так что Барнс тихо стучится в дверь.  
Роджерс с улыбкой на лице поднимает на него взгляд.  
Это подтверждает то, о чем он пришел сказать.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Что такое, Баки?  
– Мы хорошо сделали, что приехали.  
Роджерс улыбается еще шире.  
– Да, Бак. Я тоже так думаю.


	29. О возвращениях, подарках и размышлениях

Стоит Барнсу достичь базового уровня комфортного сосуществования с окружающей средой и диваном летучего Сэма, как подходит время возвращаться в Нью-Йорк.  
Похоже, когда у тебя хватает самосознания, чтобы вообще хотеть комфорта, он никогда не задерживается в твоей жизни надолго.  
Но, если не брать в расчет поездку, может, это и ничего. У него есть хорошие места в Нью-Йорке, а теперь – новое в Вашингтоне. Как говорил летучий Сэм: найди безопасное место и раздвигай его границы. Выполнено.  
Новые откровения и разговоры складываются во что-то важное. Он все еще размышляет о том, во что именно.  
– Почему поездом лучше, чем лететь? – спрашивает у него летучий Сэм.  
Потому что он-то, разумеется, предпочел бы полетать.  
– Искусственное давление, – отвечает Барнс, – слишком похоже на криокамеру.  
Летучий Сэм морщится.  
– Да, ладно. Понял.  
Роджерс на заднем дворе – ходит взад-вперед, разговаривая по телефону с кем-то из дома престарелых, где живет Пегги Картер. У него расстроенный вид.  
– Ты же знаешь, что иногда можно думать и о себе, да? – негромко произносит летучий Сэм. – Необязательно, чтобы все всегда крутилось только вокруг Стива.  
Когда Барнс был в Вашингтоне в прошлый раз, все и в самом деле крутилось вокруг Стива – это было постоянное наблюдение и ворчание. Из-за непосредственного контакта главная роль в шоу перешла к Барнсу, от чего он большую часть времени чувствует себя неуютно. Сосредоточиться на внешнем мире – облегчение.  
И все же мило со стороны летучего Сэма. Барнс изображает улыбку.  
– Знаю, – отвечает он.  
Роджерс возвращается, все еще смотря на телефон.  
– Никогда не знаю, как быть, когда слышу, что у Пег плохой день, – говорит он.  
Логично. Роджерс уже показал, что ему вообще приходится нелегко, когда у других случаются плохие дни.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– А что говорят делать, – спрашивает Барнс.  
Роджерс невесело пожимает плечами.  
– Говорят не приходить. Что это выводит ее из равновесия еще больше. Но не знаю, кажется неправильным оставлять ее одну.  
– Даже когда ее от этого лихорадит? – произносит летучий Сэм.  
– Да, просто кажется, что я должен быть с ней, – отвечает Роджерс, – и все равно, сколько раз придется сказать, что я жив.  
Что.  
ЧТО  
Так точно, задание.  
Ему что, нравится мучиться.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Сколько пришлось? – спрашивает летучий Сэм.  
– Не знаю. Раз двадцать? Минимум.  
ЧТО  
Так точно, задание.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
Так точно.  
– Стив.  
Роджерс переводит на него взгляд.  
– Нет.  
– Баки, ты не можешь сам вот так взять и заявить. Я у нее в долгу. Я ее люблю, Бак, я не могу просто…  
– Нет.  
Роджерс выпячивает челюсть, готовый спорить.  
– Стив. Пегги Картер попросила меня беречь тебя. По-моему, не дать тебе разорвать себе сердце надвое считается, мать твою. Отказано, приятель.  
– Хорошая работа, Барнс, – бормочет летучий Сэм.  
Всякая воинственность оставляет Роджерса – он просто сидит несчастный.  
– Просто не хочу ее подводить.  
– В этом жестокость Альцгеймера, – произносит летучий Сэм, – иногда приходится пересиливать себя, потому что ей так будет лучше.  
– Это ужасно, – отвечает Роджерс.  
– Так точно, – соглашается Барнс.  
Цель достигнута: лицо Роджерса слегка расслабляется.  
И потому вместо домашнего завтрака они отправляются в заведение, изо всех сил старающееся выглядеть шикарно, хотя еда у них как в дешевой забегаловке. Впрочем, винить их за это Барнс не может: хэш из солонины великолепен. За едой Роджерса отпускает по крайней мере двадцать процентов дурного настроения.  
В машине так ужасно, что вокзал становится облегчением. Метод, который летучий Сэм выбирает, чтобы справиться с проблемой хрипящего и обливающегося потом Барнса, хорош: он стоит рядом на страже, но в остальном делает вид, что ничего не происходит, и поддерживает непрерывный разговор с Роджерсом, пока они покупают билеты и ждут поезд.  
Неплохо. Роджерсу стоит научиться этому трюку.  
Роджерс произносит длинную речь о дружбе и благодарности, от которой над головой у летучего Сэма взрывается снаряд очарования, и тот остается стоять с ошалевшим видом. Они снова долго обнимаются, до треска в позвоночнике.  
– Как же я рад, что вы приехали, – говорит потом Сэм Барнсу, с широкой улыбкой на лице пожимая ему руку.  
– Я тоже. Спасибо за поддержку.  
– Ну, чувак, – отвечает летучий Сэм, – тебе спасибо.  
Оценка: поездка удалась.  
ТАК ТОЧНО

Поздним утром во вторник поезд забит не слишком сильно. Они сидят в тихом вагоне. Барнс читает, Роджерс рисует в блокноте, в перерывах подолгу мрачно смотря в окно.  
Он начинает поднимать глаза к окну все чаще и чаще, и правым плечом Барнс чувствует, что он постепенно напрягается.  
«Глупости, которые вытаскивают меня из раздумий», – сказал Роджерс летучему Сэму. В тихом вагоне не поязвишь. Вместо этого Барнс берет из руки Роджерса карандаш и подтягивает к себе блокнот. Он перелистывает страницу и на мгновение задумывается.  
И пишет: «звездно-полосатый тур».  
Роджерс дергается от неожиданности, улыбается. Он забирает карандаш обратно и быстро рисует. Через тридцать минут перед ним лежит мультяшный набросок, на котором Роджерс с массивным гипертрофированным телом-треугольником поднимает мотоцикл с тремя прихорашивающимися женщинами, а на переднем плане мешком лежит переодетый Гитлером мужчина с большим гусиным яйцом во лбу. Рисунок смешной, но в гипертрофированных чертах людей чувствуется что-то немного неприятное.  
Интересно.  
Барнс достает телефон и многозначительно смотрит на Роджерса, пока тот не получает телепатическое сообщение и не вытаскивает свой.  
«Ты был несчастен?» – пишет Барнс.  
Звучат первые ноты банджо. Роджерс подскакивает, суетится, отключая звук, и густо краснеет.  
Ну е мое, Роджерс. Это же чертов тихий вагон.  
– Прости, – беззвучно говорит он одними губами.  
Барнс закатывает глаза, и Роджерс косится в ответ.  
Потом он долго набирает сообщение. Когда он жмет на кнопку отправки, телефон Барнса вибрирует.  
Вибрирует беззвучно. Потому что Барнс умеет следовать инструкциям. Теперь очередь Роджерса закатывать глаза.  
«Ненавидел это, – начинается ответ. – Толькл собирал деньги и сдавал крвь для отправки ученым. Кое-что было замечательно. Нрвилось радовать маленьких детишек. Но с ними говоритьне разрешали. Тльк у кого деньги или связи. Большинство девушек были довольно милые, осб когда узнали, что я могу помогать им с костюмами и не попытаюсь обидеть. Билл, Гитлер, был настоящий комик. Дали «4F» за плоскостопие. Знаешь, они пытались научить меня танцевать. Безнадежная затея. Не понимал по-настоящему, как все это глупо, пока не добрались до Европы. Думал, приношу пользу, но на опле боя, когда увидел парней с оторванными ногами, полуглодных. Почувствовал, что только впустую трачу время».  
Барнс еще раз смотрит на рисунок. Вот что проглядывает в мускулах-пузырях и надутых губах – это чувство тщетности. Ловушка, в которой не сделаешь ничего настоящего. Способность передать это быстрым наброском определенно говорит о том, что у Роджерса талант.  
Поезд выезжает из Уилмингтона, штат Делавэр, проделав половину пути. К этому времени напряжение оставляет Роджерса.  
«Каким было первое настоящее задание», – пишет Барнс.  
На лице Роджерса мелькает широкая улыбка, и он придвигает к себе блокнот. На этот рисунок времени уходит больше: Барнс успевает прочесть четыре главы «Лираэль» – книги эмоционально сложной и доставляющей удовольствие, несмотря на то, что написана она для детей. Будь задания по уничтожению чудовищ в больших магических библиотеках возможны в реальном мире, Барнс сию секунду объявил бы, что готов вернуться к оперативной работе.   
Жаль, что это не так.  
К тому моменту, когда Роджерс вновь протягивает ему блокнот, они успевают проехать Филадельфию. Этот рисунок выполнен в более реалистичном стиле, но, изучив его, Барнс видит, что сцена опять смешная: Роджерс, подбоченившись и склонив голову так низко, что, кажется, разглядывает собственный живот, будто надеясь почерпнуть мудрости из пупка, стоит над обвалившейся офицерской палаткой стандартного образца. На заднем плане, рассевшись вокруг костра, едят Ревущие Коммандос. Большинство из них ухмыляется. Барнс узнает человека-по-имени-Баки: тот сидит, сгорбившись, в позе, предполагающей раздражение и отчаяние, закрыв лицо руками и зарывшись пальцами в волосы.  
Роджерс улыбается во весь рот.  
«Ты все-таки поставил палатку», – спрашивает Барнс, и улыбка Роджерса становится еще шире.  
«Неа».  
Вскоре приходит еще одно сообщение: «Заполз к тбе среди еочи. Уж слишком было холодно, чтобы спать снаружи. Ты так врезал мне локтем, что чуть почку не отбил».  
Барнс переводит взгляд на Роджерса и дважды моргает.  
«Разумно», – отвечает он.  
Роджерс прижимает ко рту ладонь и беззвучно смеется.  
«Засранец», – одними губами произносит он.  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
Так точно.

Тактика хорошая. Большую часть поездки они проводят, рисуя и разговаривая через текстовые сообщения. У Роджерса не остается времени предаваться мрачным мыслям, у Барнса – психовать из-за того, что он на несколько часов оказался заперт в металлической кишке.  
И все же становится гораздо лучше, когда они прибывают в Нью-Йорк и могут сойти на платформу.  
– Я так понимаю, ты хочешь пройтись, – произносит Роджерс.  
Барнс кивает.  
В Вашингтоне было куда теплее, но прогулка до башни все равно доставляет удовольствие. Они переступают через порог, и Барнс идентифицирует: спокойствие. Словно вернулся домой.  
Приятно.  
Они поднимаются на лифте, и Барнс уже размышляет обо всех стоящих перед ним задачах: проверить и полить растения, постирать одежду, убедиться в том, что в холодильнике ничего не испортилось, выбрать, что у них будет на ужин, и начать готовить.  
Он так занят, расставляя все это по полочкам, что позволяет Роджерсу войти в квартиру первым.  
– Это еще что?  
Что.  
– Какая огромная. Баки, ты…  
На полу посреди гостиной стоит незнакомая коробка.  
Роджерс ее не узнает. Барнс не покупал ничего таких размеров.  
У них в квартире кто-то был.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
Так точно.  
Барнс обхватывает Роджерса за пояс металлической рукой и швыряет его к до сих пор открытой двери, срывается с места и оказывается рядом, как раз когда Роджерс приземляется на пол прямо за порогом, отшвыривает его еще дальше, захлопывает дверь и встает перед Роджерсом, прикрыв его голову металлической рукой.  
– Здание, – говорит он, – проникновение.  
– Ты какого хрена творишь, – произносит Роджерс.  
– Прошу прощения, – раздается голос здания ДЖАРВИСА.  
Что.  
– Прошу вас, не беспокойтесь, сержант Барнс. Это от мисс Поттс. Нам не пришло в голову, что вас так встревожит неизвестная посылка. Прошу, примите мои глубочайшие извинения.  
Что.  
– Боже, Баки! – хохочет Роджерс. – Господи! Ты в порядке, Бак?  
Большое спасибо, что спросил, не покатывался бы еще при этом вот так со смеху.  
Барнс встает и поднимает на ноги Роджерса.  
Ну твою мать. После того броска плечи будут ныть весь остаток вечера, а в нем даже необходимости не было.  
Но все-таки.  
Нельзя же просто так взять и без предупреждения оставить у человека дома большую коробку без маркировки.  
– В порядке, – отвечает он.  
Они возвращаются в квартиру, и Барнс решает забыть о коробке, пока не будет готов иметь с ней дело. Он поливает растения (с которыми, несмотря на трехдневную засуху, все, кажется, хорошо), запускает стиральную машину и шесть минут стоит перед холодильником – к тому времени пульс возвращается к норме.  
– Знаешь, – произносит Роджерс, – надо как-нибудь попробовать этот бросок еще раз. Я однажды запустил так Нат, когда мы дрались с читаури. Могло бы очень пригодиться.  
Барнс не может решить, говорит Роджерс серьезно или потешается над ним. В любом случае ответить точно следует хмурой гримасой.  
– Открывать-то ее будешь? – спрашивает Роджерс, пока Барнс пытается решить, продержится ли молоко еще денек.  
Может, спалит.  
ОТКАЗАНО  
Он вздыхает.  
Так точно. Если это от Поттс, она расстроится.  
Коробка. Набита одеждой.  
– Что это? – произносит Роджерс.  
Неизвестно.  
Барнс вынимает верхний слой – четыре аккуратно сложенные вокруг листов тонкой бумаги рубашки с воротником на пуговицах: черную, серую, темно-красную и ярко-синюю. Прямо под ними оказывается богатый выбор футболок с длинными рукавами вроде тех, что у него уже есть, – в основном черных и серых, но находится и одна темно-зеленая.  
– Это тебе? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
Неизвестно. Но все его размера.  
Кто-то стучится в дверь. Пока Барнс стоит, созерцая коробку и пытаясь решить, продолжить раскопки или нет, Роджерс уходит открывать.  
– Эй, твой фанклуб пришел, – кричит он.  
– Попрошу, у нас все наоборот, – возражает Хилл.  
Роджерс смеется.  
– Что это, – говорит им Барнс, когда женщины входят.  
Романофф устраивается в единственном кресле, словно это и ее квартира тоже.  
– Ну, я-то собиралась заставить тебя пойти в «Мейсис» и раз и навсегда выяснить, во всех примерочных в зеркалах отражаешься четырех футов ростом и девяти в обхвате или только в женских, но кое-кто посчитал, что для тебя это будет лишний стресс и беспокойство. Скукотища, – сообщает она.  
– Спасибо, Пеппер, – благодарит Барнс.  
Поттс улыбается так, что носик морщится.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, Барнс.  
– Ну ладно. Но зачем вы купили Баки огромную коробку одежды? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
– Роджерс, – рявкает Романофф, – у него всего четыре футболки.  
– Серьезно?  
Роджерс немного огорченно на него пялится.  
– Как ты-то можешь не знать? – удивляется Хилл.  
– Просто думал. Может, у него много одинаковых. Как со всеми этими черными джинсами.  
– Двое, – говорит Барнс.  
– У тебя всего двое штанов?  
Почему все эти люди так зациклены на том, сколько у него вещей.  
– Ну теперь явно больше, – показывает на коробку Хилл.  
Точно.  
Женщины увлеченно достают вещи и прикладывают одну за другой к груди Барнса. Они подобрали ему целый гардероб. Ткани все мягкие.  
– Есть два типа переживших всякое людей, – произносит Хилл, – те, кому нужно что-нибудь уютное, и те, кому нужна броня.  
Барнс присматривается к ней. Все ее рабочие костюмы предельно строгие, и даже сейчас на ней очень аккуратно скроенные узкие брюки и прикрывающий шею свитер. Барнс ни разу не видел Хилл босой.  
Он кивает.  
– Вот видишь, ты понял, – говорит она. – Ты – как Нат и Брюс. Так что здесь все тянется.  
– Тони тоже такой, – добавляет Поттс. – Большая часть того, в чем он ходит по башне, – это технически пижамы.  
– Чертовски не похоже на былые времена, – произносит Роджерс. – Одежда по большей части сидела лучше, ведь столько людей умело шить. Но многое кололось или натирало, и, господи, женщинам слоев девять носить приходилось.  
– Тебе-то откуда знать, Стив, – отвечает Романофф.  
На лице Роджерса отчетливо сменяются несколько оттенков красного, пока оно наконец не становится багровым.  
– Я же не с луны свалился, – бубнит он.  
Женщины покатываются со смеху, что нисколько не способствует возвращению нормального цвета лица.  
Когда хохот стихает, Романофф протягивает руку и хлопает Роджерса по плечу.  
– Молодец, – хвалит она. – Думала, сейчас начнешь отнекиваться, рассказывать, что во время тура у всех была общая гримерка. Это для тебя прошло бы куда хуже.  
– Могу представить, – сухо произносит Роджерс.  
– Так, ладно, мне просто необходимо увидеть Барнса в этой синей рубашке, – заявляет Поттс.  
Он уходит с рубашкой и одними из новых джинсов (темно-серыми) к себе в комнату.  
– Ну вот, – сокрушается у него за спиной Хилл.  
Прозвучало бы жутковато, не знай Барнс, что она член Клуба противников прикосновений.  
– Какая же ты, Мария, извращенка, – говорит ей Романофф.  
Одежда сидит хорошо. Поттс не ошиблась с размером.  
– Ладно, – произносит Поттс, когда он возвращается, – знала, что этот цвет будет изумительно на тебе смотреться, но подойди-ка.  
Она расстегивает две верхние пуговицы рубашки, проделывает то же самое с пуговицами на манжетах и закатывает рукава.  
– Вот так. Немножко пораскованнее.  
Барнс смотрит на Роджерса: у того на лице такая улыбка, словно это он здесь получил огромную коробку подарков. Он переводит взгляд на Романофф: ее мнение будет реалистично.  
– В том, что касается стиля, Пеппер дурного не посоветует, – сообщает Романофф. – Ты как с подиума сошел.  
Неплохо.  
Его не заставляют примерять все – и это хорошо, иначе дело затянулось бы до раннего утра. Но он надевает еще пару рубашек, темно-синие джинсы и обе пары обуви: черные кожаные ботинки со шнурками и невысокие узкие кроссовки.  
– О, похожи на баскетбольные кроссовки из нашего детства, только те не бывали ярко-зелеными.  
– Если цвет не нравится, можно поменять, – говорит Барнсу Поттс. – Просто подумала, что зеленые – это забавно. Они есть самых разных цветов.  
– Нет, мне нравится, – отвечает Барнс.  
Зимний Солдат не отличался «забавностью». Может, она могла бы стать одной из характерных черт Барнса.  
На дне, рядом с обувными коробками, обнаруживаются упаковки носков, маек и нижнего белья.  
Роджерс вынимает одну и хмурится при виде фотографии на ней.  
– Ты сам жаловался, что приходится смотреть на его яйца, Роджерс.  
– Наташа! – розовеет Поттс.  
– Так что вот ему брифы – лучший выбор для современного человека.  
Роджерс встает с дивана и уходит, прихватив их с собой.  
Что.  
Хилл хихикает.  
Полторы минуты они пялятся друг на друга, как дураки, после чего Роджерс высовывается в коридор и сообщает:  
– Прости, Бак, но эти мои.  
– Показ мод! – кричит Хилл.  
– Ну да, только через мой труп, Мария, – отвечает ей Роджерс, возвращаясь в гостиную.  
К счастью, в штанах.  
– Ты ужасен, – заявляет Хилл.  
– Знаю, мне должно быть стыдно, серьезно.  
И это, конечно, страшно смешно, Стив, только ты меня обворовал, так что на твоем месте я бы не рассчитывал в ближайшем будущем получить назад пижаму с суши.  
Они заказывают ужин, и Романофф помогает ему убрать новую одежду.  
– Надеюсь, ты не против, – говорит она, когда они оказываются в его спальне. – То есть я и так собиралась удостовериться в том, что у тебя будет больше одежды, но если разозлила, прости.  
– Одежда прекрасная, – произносит он. – Зачем она мне.  
Романофф застывает, согнувшись над ящиком шкафа. Рубашки она складывает почти так же аккуратно, как он сложил бы сам.  
– Вещам вещей не дарят.  
О.  
Верно.  
– Что бы ни дали, это для какой-то цели или для задания. Когда у тебя есть что-то, просто чтобы было, – чувствуешь себя человеком.  
Это важно. Еще одна сторона их подарка.  
Тут Романофф ухмыляется.  
– Не надо сантиментов, Барнс. Помимо всего прочего, мы еще и шикарно провели время, пока выбирали. Целую вечность так не встречались.  
Она наклоняется поближе.  
– ДЖАРВИС настоял на том, чтобы мы заплатили с твоего счета. Я ему сказала, что это полный бред, но он говорит, что иначе тебе будет не по себе.  
Барнс идентифицирует: удивление.  
От знания о том, что он за это заплатил, и в самом становится уже не так неловко.  
– Господи, он был прав? До чего же ты странный.  
Барнс хмурится на нее.  
Вечно ей надо испортить все настроение.  
– Слушай, – мгновение спустя просит он, – не убирай зеленую, я ее надену.  
Ее ухмылка выражает глубочайшее самодовольство.  
– Это я выбирала.  
Засранка.  
Еду доставляют, как раз когда они убирают последние вещи. В гостиной Роджерс, опуская все пролитые слезы, рассказывает Поттс и Хилл о том, как они с Барнсом ездили к Сэму.  
– Надо вам его почаще сюда затаскивать, – говорит Хилл.  
– Да, согласен. Баки в какой-то момент вогнал его в ступор – предсказал, что он скоро будет жить здесь как Мститель.  
– Вместе веселей, – отвечает Поттс. – Сэм хотя бы не похож на того, от кого стоит ждать дорогостоящих разрушений.  
Роджерс замирает.  
– Э, это ты про меня?  
Поттс смеется.  
– Нет, Стив. У Брюса выдались неважные выходные. Все в порядке. Он в порядке. Одна из лабораторий на девятом этаже совершенно не в порядке.  
Эх. Мы упустили шанс познакомиться с зеленым существом Халком.  
ЖАЛЬ  
Так точно.  
Поттс заказала киш и салат в таких количествах, что хватает на всех даже с учетом двух бешеных метаболизмов. Барнс, в последнее время пробующий экспериментировать с разными сочетаниями вин и сыров, обеспечивает всех вином. Разлитым в стаканы.  
На заметку: приобрести правильную посуду.  
Она тоже будет у него, просто чтобы была. Потому что он человек.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
– Послушай, Пеппер, может, ты можешь мне кое с чем помочь, – произносит Роджерс за едой. – Баки, не расстраивайся.  
Что.  
– Знаешь, как мы с Тони говорили о том, чтобы мне вернуться к работе, не дать ГИДРЕ перегруппироваться?  
Опять эта херня.  
Барнс ставит тарелку на стол.  
– Баки, потерпи. В общем, как видишь, Баки не большой поклонник этой идеи. Сэм сказал, что мне, возможно, стоит попробовать что-то, не связанное с драками, посмотреть, как для нас пройдут несколько дней друг без друга.  
Ладно. Этот вопрос рассмотреть стоит. Барнс забирает тарелку обратно.  
– Да, Стив, такое легко устроить. Практически любой будет в восторге, если ты приедешь поговорить – о чем угодно. Какие у тебя идеи? Хочешь ездить по школам или что-то такое? Или собирать средства? Какая проблема для тебя важна?  
Роджерс бросает мимолетный взгляд на Барнса.  
– Думаю, нам с Баки обоим хочется сделать что-нибудь для ветеранского центра Сэма. Но дети. Хорошая мысль. Ты же не будешь беспокоиться, если я буду с детьми, да, Бак?  
Барнс качает головой.  
– В молодости у меня была жуткая астма, – уставившись в никуда, медленно произносит Роджерс. – Это все еще проблема?  
– Да, – твердо отвечает Хилл.  
– О, Стив, в стране целая сеть детских больниц, – рассказывает Поттс. – Мои пиарщики будут безумно рады это для тебя устроить. Ты мог бы провести несколько встреч с пациентами, скажем, произнести речь, устроить благотворительный обед. Выбери дни, и мы можем договориться с больницами. Ты произведешь фурор.  
– Было бы прекрасно, Пеппер. Звучит идеально. Баки? Согласен?  
ДА  
Так точно, задание.  
Более ненапряжного эксперимента и желать нельзя.  
– Звучит отлично.  
После ужина женщины уходят: разговор ненадолго становится неловким, так что Романофф со смехом объявляет о намерении «отстать уже от вас».  
– Спасибо, – говорит Барнс, по очереди смотря на каждую из них. – Одежда прекрасная. Спасибо вам огромное.  
Романофф закатывает глаза, Хилл широко улыбается, Поттс немного мнется.  
– Не за что, Барнс, – отвечает Поттс и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку.  
В данный момент это приемлемо.  
Только Старку лучше не рассказывать.  
Барнс провожает их до двери. Хилл, хмурясь, держится чуть позади. Когда подъезжает лифт, она сует руку в карман и достает сложенный лист бумаги.  
– Вот, возьми, – произносит она. – Может, стоит почитать.  
Она срывается с места и проскакивает между закрывающимися дверями лифта.  
Барнс разворачивает бумагу: это четыре вырезки из газет – две на немецком и по одной на французском и английском – с заголовками, суть которых сводится к «БАНКИР ОБВИНЕН В СЕКСУАЛЬНЫХ ПРЕСТУПЛЕНИЯХ: миллиардеру Дитеру Граумманну предъявлены обвинения во множестве изнасилований и эпизодов педофилии».  
Вместо того, чтобы читать, Барнс опускается на пол.  
Роджерс оказывается рядом менее чем через пять секунд.  
– Баки, что случилось?  
Барнс протягивает ему вырезки.  
– Боже, – читая, выдыхает Роджерс, – это он, да? Из пакета данных?  
Барнс кивает.  
– Ого, Баки, тут пишут, что доказательства практически железные. Его упекут до конца жизни. Откуда это у тебя?  
– Хилл.  
Роджерс несколько раз удивленно моргает и делает глубокий вдох.  
– Баки. Ты же знаешь: это она.  
Так точно. Хилл сама в тот день сказала.  
Он кивает.  
Роджерс протягивает руку и берет Барнса за запястье, как делал он сам. Хорошо. Дает надежную точку, на которой можно сосредоточить внимание.  
– Это нешуточное дело, Бак.  
– Да.  
– Ты можешь рассчитывать не только на меня одного. Вы настоящие друзья.  
Барнс не знает, почему. Он старается помогать им, когда может, и дать понять, что ему нравится их общество. Едва ли этого достаточно, чтобы их начал волновать его гардероб или то, что у него должны быть личные вещи, потому что он человек. Или чтобы они потратили свои ресурсы и разузнали секреты того, кто когда-то ужасно с ним обращался, а потом заставили его заплатить.  
Роджерс прав. Это нешуточное дело, часть того, над чем он размышляет с момента, когда сидел на ступеньках в центре у летучего Сэма и анализировал ход выполнения задания.  
Настоящие друзья. Офицеры поддержки.  
Кто он такой, что обрел их?  
Это следует обдумать.  
– Да.


	30. Решение уравнения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back.  
> Прошу прощения, его величество реал.

Проходит несколько насыщенных дней. Барнс перебирает все две тысячи рецептов из «Библии печенья» и «Библии пекаря»: ни один не кажется соразмерной благодарностью Хилл за то, что она сделала. Роджерс несколько раз встречается с людьми в офисе Поттс, чтобы подготовить тур по детским больницам. Каждый раз он долго разговаривает о планах и маршрутах и проявляет такой энтузиазм, что это вызывает чувство дискомфорта.  
И по Барнсу, очевидно, заметно.  
– Ничего ведь, Бак? Надо проверить, как думаешь?  
Конечно.  
Во время одной из таких встреч Барнс настраивает руку, чтобы Роджерсу не пришлось смотреть на ее внутренности.  
Его дважды ставит в тупик изобилие одежды в шкафу, и вместо нее он надевает пижаму.  
Они с Роджерсом берут в привычку завтракать на маленьком балкончике, куда можно попасть из гостиной. По утрам все еще прохладно, но холодок этот слабый и к девяти часам развеивается.  
Он пробует поэкспериментировать и приходит в 04:30 в кофейный бар в одной из футболок с короткими рукавами из коробки.  
Единственный другой посетитель – один из охранников, который проходит мимо с таким огромным зевком, что, должно быть, даже не замечает его.  
А вот у Кэти глаза вылезают из орбит.  
На Кэти можно положиться. Она проинформирует, если это чересчур.  
– Вы только посмотрите! – широко улыбаясь, произносит она. – До чего же тебе идет этот розовый! Лицо становится не таким бледным, так что ты уже не похож на пещерного жителя, как я.  
С чего бы ей так говорить.  
Кэти старше Поттс, которая, в свою очередь, старше Хилл и Романофф. В уголках глаз у нее маленькие морщинки, свидетельствующие о том, что она много улыбалась, прежде чем парня Родни убило валящимися обломками архитектурного сооружения. Среди светло-каштановых волос видны седые. У нее круглое лицо, как и вся она, и когда она пишет, сидя за стойкой, на нем появляется мечтательное выражение с первыми проблесками улыбки. Даже когда Кэти случалось хмуриться на него, ее лицо выражало участие и теплоту.  
– Кэти, – говорит он, – мне нравится твое лицо.  
Она пялится на него.  
– Спасибо?  
– Почему это был вопрос.  
Она вновь широко улыбается.  
– Не вопрос, просто у меня плохо с комплиментами. Так что спасибо.  
Она варит ему мокко и не сводит глаз со стакана, когда протягивает его Барнсу.  
– Барнс. Ничего, если я взгляну на твою руку?  
Первая инстинктивная реакция – «нет». Рука олицетворяет вред, который причинили ему и который причинил он сам.  
Только.  
Только теперь это его рука, и ему решать, как ею распоряжаться. Делать то, от чего смеются Роджерс и летучий Сэм. Таскать для Кэти пакеты с кофе и чинить копировальный аппарат в ветеранском центре.  
Это как цель проекта номер два – можно делать что-то положительное, чтобы показать, что он ценит офицеров поддержки. Может, и чтобы перекрыть весь вред, причиненный рукой.  
– Ничего.  
Он протягивает ей левую руку, и она осторожно держит ее в своих, водя пальцами по краям пластин.  
– Ты ей что-нибудь чувствуешь?  
– Не все. В основном давление.  
– Это? – едва-едва царапая поверхность, спрашивает Кэти.  
– Нет.  
Странно смотреть, как кончики пальцев касаются ладони, не вызывая каких-либо ощущений, хоть он и знает, что это соответствует норме. Кэти давит сильнее, пока он не произносит «вот оно», и она не кивает.  
Он показывает ей, как может раздвигать пластины, чтобы рука и ладонь стали больше, и останавливается, когда в рукаве новенькой футболки лопается нитка.  
Вот уж было бы восхитительно.  
– Так странно смотрится, – говорит она.  
Так точно. Внутренности проглядывают.  
– Но иногда пригождается.  
Чтобы выбираться из пут. Разорвать боксерскую перчатку на Новый год. Хвататься за объекты, слишком широкие, чтобы цепляться за них рукой обычного размера. Вытягивать информацию из упрямых субъектов.  
Кэти щурится.  
– Я хочу услышать примеры?  
ОТКАЗАНО  
Хорошо, задание.  
– Нет.  
Он снимает переднюю панель доступа на предплечье, и Кэти сгибается так низко, что чуть ли не сует внутрь нос.  
– Ого! – восклицает она и подпрыгивает, когда он шевелит пальцами, и внутренние детали приходят в движение. – А на чем она работает?  
– При механизмах есть маленькие батареи, заряжаются от кинетической энергии.  
Она недолго размышляет.  
– Стой, но разве тебя не… усыпляли на долгое время? Она сначала вообще работала, раз давно не двигалась?  
Инструктаж дает ответ, но Барнс не уверен в том, что она хочет его услышать. Это одно из тех воспоминаний, в детали которого он предпочитает не вдаваться.  
– Прости, можешь не рассказывать, – произносит Кэти.  
– Стимуляция мощными электрическими разрядами.  
Он умалчивает о том, что шла она через лицо.  
– Ох! – отвечает Кэти и с расстроенным видом сжимает его руку.  
– Все нормально.  
– Ну, в смысле. Не очень-то, – отвечает она.  
Он пожимает плечами.  
– Это все уже в прошлом.  
Она кивает.  
– Можно еще кое-что спросить?  
Он смотрит на нее.  
– Может, это невежливо. Скажешь ведь, если невежливо? Но. Ничего не могу поделать с любопытством. Как она крепится? Ее можно снять, как протез?  
Невежливо ли.  
Даже если и нет, это все равно очень личное.  
– Она не снимается.  
Кэти морщится.  
– Звучит ужасно.  
С ее стороны это добрый поступок – спросить, хоть ответ ей и неприятен.  
С ее стороны это добрый поступок – говорить так, словно человек важнее руки.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Ох.  
Так точно.  
– Все в порядке, Барнс?  
Еще одна часть уравнения, что он составляет. Новая переменная: все те, кто признает, что он человек с прикрепленным высокотехнологичным оружием, а не просто высокотехнологичное оружие.  
– Да, – отвечает он.  
Она еще раз сжимает его руку и отпускает.  
– Спасибо, что позволил спросить. Знаю, это не мое дело.  
Он качает головой.  
– Ничего страшного.

У Роджерса теперь есть собственный любимый кофе – латте с корицей. Барнс берет его с собой наверх. Роджерс даже просыпается раньше, чем кофе успевает слишком сильно остыть. Молодец.  
Он видит, как футболка с короткими рукавами доходит до сознания Роджерса, и в этой огромной голове начинают крутиться шестеренки. Так что Барнс морально готов, когда, выпив половину латте, Роджерс произносит:  
– И как прошло появление на публике с короткими рукавами?  
Барнс чувствует, как вспыхивает лицо. Предположение: он стал одного цвета с футболкой.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Тебе-то откуда знать, задание.  
– Кэти задала восемь вопросов о руке.  
Роджерс широко улыбается.  
– Довольно умно начать с нее. Она ни за что не скажет тебе дурного слова.  
– Она офицер поддержки.  
Роджерс салютует ему стаканом.  
– Это точно.

И все-таки, когда позже они выходят из башни, Барнс переодевается в рубашку с длинными рукавами. На улице самую малость чересчур тепло для куртки, но он ее все равно надевает. На сегодня лимит незащищенности выбран.  
Роджерс замечает и это, но не говорит ни слова, пока они не возвращаются с покупками с фермерского рынка. Он значительное время простоял, пялясь на выставленные ранние тепличные цветы, – достаточно долго, чтобы Барнс ткнул его пальцем.  
– Прости, Бак. Все это сочетание цветов. От него руки немного чешутся снова порисовать.  
Интересно.  
Уже не так интересно и более неловко становится, когда они выкладывают сыр, сосиски, великолепный хлеб и желудевые тыквы, и Роджерс говорит:  
– Понимаю, почему ты хочешь сохранить руку в тайне. Неизвестно, кто может… заинтересоваться. И пока нам очень везет. Но что ты собираешься делать, когда станет жарко?  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
– Не знаю.  
– Что-нибудь придумаем, Бак.  
Или он будет сидеть в башне. Тут довольно неплохо.  
Но гулять по Манхэттену лучше.  
Черт.

Кроме того, хотя Барнс надеялся, что после богатой практики в виде поездок в Вашингтон и обратно его боязнь путешествий ослабеет, в реальности оказывается наоборот. Ему снова нужно быть в двадцати метрах от любого входа в метро, а внизу, в гараже, он даже не в состоянии выйти из лифта.  
Это ужасно.  
– Все нормально, Баки, – говорит ему Роджерс.  
Ничего подобного.  
Барнс проводит приблизительно тридцать часов, накручивая себя по поводу этого регресса. Не успевает он достичь состояния, в котором потребовались бы контрмеры, как телевизор издает звук, свидетельствующий о входящем вызове.  
От Лидии. Великолепно. Он пишет Роджерсу и отвечает.  
Сначала трудно различить передаваемый экраном звук. Идентифицировано: ускоренное сердцебиение. Что случилось. Экран показывает книжные полки Лидии, хотя картинка дрожит.  
У них что, нештатная ситуация.  
– О, Лидия, дай сюда, ты говорить-то не можешь, – раздается голос Эстер.  
Изображение на экране резко дергается, и показывается ее лицо. За спиной у Эстер, прижимая ладони к бедрам, стоит Лидия. Судя по выражению лица, звук, который она издает – это смех.  
– Джимми! – произносит Эстер, – боже праведный, ты надел что-то цветное? Этот зеленый тебе очень к лицу.  
Предположение: раз есть время говорить комплименты его одежде, то никакой нештатной ситуации нет.  
– Спасибо.  
– Вот же сушеная козлиная мошонка! – по-польски кричит Лидия.  
Что.  
Эстер закатывает глаза.  
– Как видишь, у Лидии легкая истерика.  
– Вы в порядке.  
– О да.  
– Мозги с огурчик! – орет Лидия. – Да маринованней вдвое!  
На экране появляется лицо Олли.  
– Ну, выглядишь куда лучше. Как Вашингтон?  
Он говорит спокойно, словно на заднем плане Лидия не продолжает кричать по-польски о «жадных плешивых отродьях шлюх-сифиличек» и маленьких гениталиях.  
– Путешествовать нелегко, – отвечает Барнс, – но хорошо было повидаться с Сэмом Уилсоном.  
– Он хороший человек, – говорит Олли. – В следующий раз заставь его приехать сюда. Стив сегодня с нами?  
Лидия дошла до пожеланий кому-то обнищать и жить под доками на верфи.  
– Думаю, Джимми хотел бы услышать наши новости, – произносит Эстер.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
Да уж.  
Олли закатывает глаза.  
– Как ты уже мог догадаться…  
Открывается дверь, и в квартиру вбегает Роджерс.  
– Эй, они еще на проводе? – спрашивает он. – Привет, Олли, привет, Эстер. Э. А что это с Лидией?  
– Ничего! – перейдя на английский, кричит она ему.  
Олли закатывает глаза еще раз. Эстер склоняется к экрану.  
– Наш старый дом на продажу выставили!  
Что.  
Убогое здание.  
– Серьезно? – отвечает Роджерс.  
– Джимми, тот жуткий домовладелец.  
И в самом деле. Он довел до слез Эстер.  
– Да.  
– Ого! – восклицает Олли. – Вижу, эта ублюдочная крыса О’Райли тебе до сих пор не по нраву.  
– Рябой овцееб, – возвращается к польскому Лидия.  
– Что случилось? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
Старички в один голос гогочут.  
– Стив, ты же так ни разу и не видел жену О’Райли. Ох и командирша! Наш Джим помог пролить свет на кое-какие из делишек ее муженька попикантнее, и она разводится. Здание продают, чтобы они могли разделить доход.  
– Господи, Баки, что ты сделал?  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
– Скрутил бандита и оставил у О’Райли на пороге.  
– Того парня, что он к тебе послал?  
Он кивает.  
Роджерс строит это свое лицо из серии «Я так горжусь тем, что ты сделал для рода человеческого».  
Идентифицирована: сильная положительная реакция.  
– Как аукнется, так и откликнется, – заключает Олли. – Надеюсь, эта дама сдерет с него все до последнего гроша.  
Лидия вновь покатывается со смеху.  
Идентифицировано противоречие. С одной стороны, всегда хорошо видеть Старичков счастливыми, и будет уместно, если Маддалена Хименез О’Райли с детьми избавятся от влияния Майкла Бернарда О’Райли-старшего. С другой стороны, убогое здание – это безопасное место.  
Что будет, если его продадут.  
– Что такое, Джимми? – спрашивает Эстер.  
– Там было хорошо.  
Старички выглядят удивленными.  
– После того, как ты появился, стало получше, – неуверенно произносит Эстер.  
– Ну, как было дырой, так и осталось, но хоть стало с кем поговорить, – добавляет Олли.  
Роджерс наклоняется и толкает Барнса в плечо.  
– Да.  
Роджерс делает ему одолжение – берет разговор на себя. Немного рассказывает о трудностях Барнса в плане поездок. Теперь, когда из телевизора на него пялятся Старички, все это кажется как никогда нелепым.  
Ему не хватает кошки Элеоноры.  
До чего же глупо.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Ну, мы скучаем, но это ничего, – говорит Эстер, – мы понимаем.  
– Ты не представляешь, как, – добавляет Лидия. – Лучше подождем и увидимся, когда будешь готов, чем ты будешь здесь, но тебе будет плохо.  
– Ну, в основном все так, – соглашается Олли, и Эстер шлепает его по руке.  
Понимание с их стороны важно. От него еще труднее – кажется, что Барнс этого не заслужил, – но в то же время от того, что разлука их не ранит, все становится лучше.  
– Задумался, Баки? – спрашивает Роджерс за по большей части безмолвным ужином.  
– Так точно.  
– Хочешь об этом поговорить?  
– Пока нет.

На следующий день происходит два события: Барнс определяется с подходящим рецептом для Хилл и в башню наносит визит Тор.  
Рецепт очень замороченный и включает в себя больше шагов, чем Барнс когда-либо пробовал. Особая мука из орехов. Нужно довести яичные белки до консистенции, напоминающей пену. Нужно сделать начинку и собрать все, как крошечные сэндвичи.  
Это занимает весь гребаный день.  
– И все это ради какого-то печенья? – удивляется Роджерс.  
Барнс дает ему попробовать одно из сломавшихся.  
– Забудь, беру свои слова назад.  
Они выглядят так приятно, что Барнс проскальзывает вниз, в кофейный бар, и пользуется подсказками инструктажа насчет методов, которыми человек-по-имени-Баки когда-то выуживал услуги из окружающих, чтобы выпросить у сотрудников красивую коробку для печенья. Он относит ее в офис Хилл на этаже службы безопасности.  
– Барнс, какого черта, – произносит Хилл при виде коробки.  
Он перевязал ее синей ленточкой. В кофейном баре других не нашлось.  
– Чтобы сказать спасибо.  
Хилл буравит его свирепым взглядом.  
А потом съедает одну штучку и говорит:  
– Боже. Ладно. Не обращай на меня внимания. Просто дай минутку. Домашние макароны, поверить не могу, Барнс, кто так вообще делает? И кто тебе рассказал, что я обожаю фундук? Это же должна быть совершенно секретная информация. Придется теперь спасти тебе жизнь на луне или еще что-нибудь. Черт побери, никого больше засадить не хочешь? Не постесняйся дать мне знать в любое время. А теперь вон, еда не ждет.  
Это определенно стоило потраченных усилий.

Вернувшись, он обнаруживает у них в гостиной Тора.  
– Барнс, – приветствует тот, опять делая этот свой странный поклон, – я как раз рассказывал Стивену о том, что моя Джейн на этой неделе посещает научную конференцию, и потому я прибыл обратить свой взор на других своих друзей.  
– Я удивлен, что ты не отправился домой, – произносит Роджерс.  
Лицо Тора обращено к нему, так что Барнс видит, как улыбка спадает с его лица, и то приобретает постаревший и усталый вид.  
– Мне сейчас… тяжело вспоминать об Асгарде.  
– Тор, мне так жаль, – говорит Роджерс.  
Тор предпринимает безуспешную попытку сделать более бодрое выражение лица.  
– Не желаю говорить об этом, но благодарю за беспокойство.  
Старк собрал впечатляющую коллекцию травмированных людей.  
Неприятно задумываться о том, что же могло ранить такого гиганта.  
Идентифицирован: ужас, когда Тор предлагает Роджерсу размяться. Тот соглашается. Ну конечно.  
– Если предпочитаешь остаться здесь, Бак, я не… или нет. Хорошо. Как хочешь.  
Либо у Барнса становятся яснее выражения лица, либо Роджерс привыкает его читать.

Ужас оказывается лишним. Разворачивающаяся перед глазами игра Роджерса с Тором в маго-вибраниумный бейсбол не вызывает никакой отрицательной реакции помимо зависти. Он помнит, сколько усилий требовалось приложить, чтобы нанести ранение Роджерсу, а Тор не только крупнее, но еще и, по всей видимости, почти ровесник человеческой цивилизации, и потому разумно предположить, что он достаточно живуч, чтобы вынести значительные побои.  
Не весь Барнс отрицательно реагирует на мысль о капельке направленного в конструктивное русло насилия. Той небольшой частице Агента, что все болтается в сознании, любопытно и немного скучно.  
Барнс наблюдает со своего любимого места на верхушке скалодрома. Очевидно, кто-то разболтал Старку: стену модифицировали. В середине появился гадкий участок, наклоняющийся вперед под углом в двадцать градусов, а часть опор заменили на такие же из материала, слишком скользкого для металлической руки.  
Неплохо. Барнс хорошо разогревается к тому моменту, когда достигает верхушки стены. А благодаря вкладу, внесенному Клубом Красоты, он даже не сварился. Тренировочная одежда меньшего размера – ощутимое улучшение, пусть у него и нет желания носить ее при незнакомцах.  
Наблюдать интересно. Тору случается хитрить, но по большей части он чересчур полагается на то, что сильнее всех. Он подставляется под удары Роджерса вместо того, чтобы попытаться увернуться. Роджерс тоже слегка грешит такой привычкой, и из-за этого дважды попадает в неприятности, ведь в присутствии Тора-то он не сильнее.  
Впрочем, вдвоем Барнс с Роджерсом, вероятно, сумели бы взять верх. Особенно если бы можно было отрезать Тора от молота.  
Наблюдать, подмечать моменты, когда они открываются, видеть слабые места, которые можно использовать, – это удовлетворяет некую сидящую глубоко в мозгу жажду. Пригодится, если он когда-нибудь сможет сойтись с Роджерсом в тренировочном поединке.  
Будь у него способ донести свою мысль, не требующий кричать, Барнс мог бы сказать Роджерсу, чтобы он попробовал подсечку и сразу «мельницу». Если правильно поймать момент, ему, возможно, удалось бы попасть Тору краем щита по запястью и причинить достаточно боли, чтобы тот выпустил молот.  
Это был бы номер.  
Он чувствует на себе взгляд Роджерса в поднимающемся до их квартиры лифте. Вежливо с его стороны не задавать вопросов в присутствии относительно чужого человека.  
– Все нормально? – спрашивает Роджерс, стоит только Тору выйти на гостевом этаже.  
Барнс кивает в ответ.  
– Ты, похоже, снова в раздумьях, Бак.  
– Так точно.  
– Скажешь, о чем?  
– Слишком полагаешься на то, что сильнее противника.  
Роджерс улыбается во весь рот.  
– Правда? Только когда рядом Тор, это не так.  
– Он такой же.  
– Да, Баки, наверное.  
– Ты мог бы извлекать из этого больше пользы.  
Барнс еще не видел на лице Роджерса такой улыбки – с сощуренными глазами и оскаленными зубами.  
Инструктаж подкидывает немного информации: «Эй, Баки, как насчет спрыгнуть с парашютом в самый центр танковой дивизии и разнести ее к чертям собачьим?»  
– Я так понимаю, у тебя есть идея.  
Идея и совет о том, как ее сформулировать.  
– Как насчет тщательного наблюдения.  
Роджерс смеется.  
– Не знал, что мне можно что-то чувствовать по этому поводу, Баки. Я думал, это неизменное свойство моей жизни.  
Приятно знать, что он реалист.  
– Так точно.

Перед ужином Роджерс показывает ему шлем Капитана Америки и его аудиосистему. Довольно-таки неплохая техника.  
Со шлемом ассоциируется несколько нечетких воспоминаний: как Агент пытался думать о том, до чего глупо он смотрится, но в то же время его к нему тянуло, как нахлынуло замешательство, когда шлем полетел в сторону, и показалось огромное тупое лицо объекта.  
Шлем немного не такой, каким был.  
– Это другой.  
На лице Роджерса появляется то очень взволнованное, но радостное выражение, что так часто сопровождает все, что исходит от инструктажа.  
Летучий Сэм мог бы предположить, что Барнсу стоит разобраться в чувстве дискомфорта, которое у него вызывает привязанность Стива к инструктажу.  
Летучего Сэма здесь нет, так что жаль, очень жаль.  
– Другой. Старк сделал. Потому связь и встроена. Улучшение немалое. Когда я в Вашингтоне пытался носить со старым шлемом стандартный наушник, это был какой-то кошмар. Он постоянно выпадал из уха.  
– Неудивительно, что ты бросил шлем.  
Роджерс смеется, но глаза у него немного на мокром месте.  
– Да, только поэтому, совершенно точно.  
Это момент. Идентифицировано: хороший. Общее воспоминание. Он тянется к запястью Стива, и тот протягивает руку в ответ.  
Хороший момент.

На следующий день Хилл помогает с наушником. У Старка хорошие, беспроводные и немного липкие, надежно сидят в слуховом проходе.  
Они не предупреждают Тора об этом изменении параметров.  
Барнс делает вид, что следует своей обычной схеме – забирается по стене, – давая Роджерсу выстроить свою собственную, в соответствии с которой он пытается пробить себе дорогу через защиту мифического существа с волшебным генератором молнии в руках. Но забравшись наверх, Барнс наблюдает. Помня о том, что Тор, вероятно, слышит не хуже них, он шепчет в зажатый между двумя пластинами на запястье микрофон:  
– Подожди, пока он не опустит левое плечо.  
– Выдыхает вот так через нос – будет бить, занеся руку над головой.  
«Коленом по яйцам – сейчас» заканчивается неудачей. Роджерс совершенно теряет концентрацию, заливается смехом, и его укладывают на мат.  
Но задуманный накануне прием срабатывает, Тор роняет молот, и тот под аккомпанемент длинного ругательства с глухим стуком падает на мат.  
Тор трясет рукой.  
– Вчера ты был не столь хитер, – говорит он. – Прав ли я, предполагая, что тебе помогают?  
Роджерс выдает себя, широко улыбнувшись Барнсу, но Тор только улыбается в ответ и отвешивает поклон в направлении скалодрома.  
– Достойная битва.  
Барнс согласен. Довольно весело, пусть потом и приходится двадцать две минуты пролежать на полу гостиной и дать схлынуть адреналину.  
Старк, разумеется, объявляет общий сбор на ужин в честь присутствия Тора. Даже полковник Роудс приходит. Тор говорит о дневной разминке, как о приключении. Роджерс с Барнсом получаются у него изумительными: хитроумными и сильными. Великолепно. Все много смеются.  
– Завтра я с вами, – произносит Бартон. – Похоже, Тору не помешает немного помощи.  
Он поднимает стакан, словно салютуя.  
Барнс чувствует: на лице появляется такая же ухмылка, как и у Роджерса.

В 11:00 в спортзал является не только Бартон – приходят практически все, кто так или иначе связан со мщением. Романофф даже приносит бумажный пакет, полный попкорна.  
Запах умопомрачительный.  
Она не делится.  
Барнс показывает Старку, что он думает насчет изменений, коснувшихся скалодрома. На все про все уходит сто девяносто шесть секунд. С вершины видно, как Старк хмурится. Предположение: в ближайшее время со скалодромом произойдет очередная метаморфоза.  
Бартон хорош. Барнс не представляет даже, где он, пока из тени на восемь часов Роджерса не вылетает первая стрела. Барнс бормочет предупреждение – Роджерс падает и делает кувырок назад. Стрела проходит мимо цели и с чмоканьем присасывается к полу, но Тор ненадолго получает шанс перегруппироваться.  
Необходимость разделять внимание – сложная задача, требующая применения навыков, которые живы в костях, но заржавели от неиспользования. Первые несколько стрел, несмотря даже на получаемые от Барнса предупреждения, заставляют Роджерса отступить, пока он не перемещается на открытое пространство у входа на полосу препятствий, где его ноги прикрывает невысокая стенка. Тор тратит время на немного более пафосные приемы, давая Барнсу возможность присмотреться к северо-западному углу, пока глаза не приспосабливаются, и он не видит едва заметный намек на движение: Бартон устанавливает стрелу.  
– Бартон на твои одиннадцать часов, – шепчет он в микрофон, и Роджерс смещается, так что между ним и любыми метательными снарядами оказывается Тор.  
Бартон хорош. Он придерживает выстрел, пока Роджерсу не улыбается удача (ха-ха, «удача» – в смысле Тор так явно показывает, что предстоит двуручный удар молотом, что Барнс даже рот открыть не успевает, как Роджерс приходит в движение), и он не наносит удар щитом в живот, а когда Тор складывается, отправляет стрелу прямо в Стива.  
Объективно проходящее время: 0,4 секунды. Проходящего субъективно хватает, чтобы почувствовать, как, готовясь к прыжку со скалодрома, сжимается каждая мышца в теле, как губы складываются в слово «нет», а задание кричит «ЗАЩИТИТЬ».  
Стрела на мгновение прилипает ко лбу Стива и падает на пол.  
– Насколько я понимаю, это означает, что ты погиб, Стивен, – сообщает Тор.  
Сукин сын.  
ТАК ТОЧНО

Несмотря на бесславное поражение в тренировочном бою, Роджерс весь оставшийся день ходит в приподнятом настроении. Он даже бросает на Барнса холодное мокрое полотенце, давая возможность остыть и вытереться, не вставая с пола. К середине дня все собираются в общей гостиной, где бахвалится победой Бартон. До чего он невыносим. Неудивительно, что они с Романофф неразлучны.  
Интересно наблюдать за тем, какие вокруг начинаются разговоры. Роудс, Хилл, Бартон и Романофф сыплют фразами вроде «а видели, как» и «а помните, когда», разбирая пропущенные моменты. Умно, учитывая, что это они здесь люди без сверхспособностей. Старк говорит обрывками предложений, во многих из которых звучат такие словосочетания, как «тренировочная программа» и «более-менее контролируемый хаос», – явно продумывает какую-то идею. Тор с Роджерсом полны энтузиазма тренироваться вместе, чтобы их сильные стороны дополнили друг друга.  
Бэннер все пожимает плечами.  
– В чем тренироваться? – в какой-то момент спрашивает он. – У меня единственная фишка – ломать.  
– Это у Халка фишка – ломать, – возражает ему Старк. – А фишка Бэннера – мозги. Думаю, остановимся на биометрических костюмах.  
Лицо Бэннера расслабляется, и на нем появляется что-то, напоминающее радость. Неплохо.  
– Хорошо будет, если в поле появится еще одна пара снайперских глаз, – произносит Бартон. – Мало кто увидел бы меня там, наверху, в том углу, Барнс.  
– Боже, что бы мы устроили ГИДРЕ в сороковых, будь у Баки на тех деревьях связь, а не одна только винтовка, – говорит Роджерс.  
Барнс получает от инструктажа воспоминание-ощущение: винтовка и щека, прижимающаяся к древесной коре.  
Но сколь бы хорошим снайпером ни был человек-по-имени-Баки, у него еще не было того усовершенствованного зрения, что есть сейчас. Если верить файлам и инструктажу, после первой дозы сыворотки он весьма неплохо видел в темноте, но не заметил бы Бартона среди труб под потолком спортзала.  
Интересно.  
Он производит расчет, сидя за ужином в конце стола. По обе руки от него Роджерс и Тор – предположительно, чтобы от расстояния создалась иллюзия того, что Старк на другом конце выше, чем метр с кепкой.  
Это сложное уравнение:  
• протокол защиты, дающий психическую организацию и волю оставаться собой;  
• Роджерс со своей собственной потребностью защищать, Роджерс, который не всегда помнит, что Барнс не человек-по-имени-Баки;  
• что это значит: не человек-по-имени-Баки, но и не Агент, – и не против ли Стив;  
• его обещание Пегги Картер;  
• офицеры поддержки: летучий Сэм, кошка Элеонора, Старички, Хаяши, Кэти и Клуб Красоты;  
• проект из трех частей, помощь другим, то, как люди говорят «спасибо» или «ты лучше всех, кого я встретила на этой неделе»;  
• полет на личном самолете Старка, коробка одежды, пачка газетных вырезок;  
• Кэти, бесстрашно изучавшая руку;  
• руку, которая разбила лицо Стиву – но также отбросила его в коридор, когда они не знали, откуда взялась большая коробка; руку, которая в первый день вытащила Стива из Потомака;  
• ужасные навыки, данные ему, навыки убивать и ранить, навыки, защитившие Старичков от О’Райли и его головореза, навыки, нейтрализовавшие целый склад ГИДРЫ с одним-единственным погибшим;  
• пробелы в мозгу.

Мгновенного результата это не дает – только зудит на внутренней стороне черепа, не давая заснуть достаточно долго, чтобы он не смог больше сидеть на месте и отправился бродить. Это не патрулирование. Проверять безопасность потребности нет, только двигаться, дать мыслям подстроиться под ритм ходьбы. Общаться не хочется, и потому вместо кофейного бара он направляется в общую гостиную. Там на кухне обычно стоит банка арахисового масла.  
Общение находит его все равно: в темноте хандрит Тор. Пафосный космический принц с желанием поболтать.  
Интересный выходит разговор – с Тором и многочисленными бутылками алкоголя.  
И – предложение, от которого все расчеты Барнса с самого Вашингтона становятся ясны как день. Эта траектория, по которой он движется, эти три его части – соединение обломков, по природе своей сломанным не являющееся. Нет нужды забывать, нет нужды отпускать. Нет нужды стирать долгое прошлое. Достаточно просто быть собой.  
Можно сидеть с Тором на балконе и смотреть на восходящее солнце, есть печенье и отвечать на вопросы Тора о памяти и задании. И к тому времени, когда их находит взъерошенный Стив в пижаме с летающими свинками, в мозгу больше не зудит. Нечто давно оборвавшееся внутри находит точку опоры. Быть может, однажды он определит ее, даст имя этой нити, которая с новой уверенностью связывает воедино все части его существа. Пока же довольно и того, что он ее чувствует.


	31. Объект из дома - телохранитель... хандрит

В преддверии отъезда Роджерса в благотворительный тур Барнс практикуется в раздельном мышлении. Он несколько раз пробегает по полосе препятствий под обстрелом со стороны Бартона теми чертовыми стрелами с присосками. Оценка: приятное занятие. Бартон хитер и превосходно подготовлен. Барнс хитер, превосходно подготовлен и обладает усовершенствованным телом. Особенно приятно обнаружить в арсенале пистолет, стреляющий светом и не известный Бартону, пока тот не оказывается под прицелом.  
– Заноза в заднице, – говорит Бартон, когда они, закончив вничью, обедают в «Карпе». – Знал, что ты мне нравишься.  
Хорошо, когда тебя ценят за твои навыки.  
Еще Барнс проводит время в гараже, привыкая к транспорту. Он делает это рано утром, пока нет служащих. В первый день его хватает только на пятьдесят одну секунду с открытой дверью, и к тому моменту, когда он доходит до кофейного бара, руки все еще дрожат так сильно, что Кэти угрожает ему кофе без кофеина.  
Она не выполняет эту угрозу.  
К отъезду Роджерса Барнс добивается двух с половиной минут в неподвижной машине с закрытой дверью перед тем, как начинает зашкаливать пульс. Ощутимое улучшение за короткий период времени. Барнс связывает его с новым чувством успокоения, с этим принятием того, что три его части – приемлемы. Что нет ничего страшного в их расщепленности, у них все нормально.  
Но потом ему даже не представляется возможности применить с таким трудом заработанные навыки сидения в машине: Роджерс улетает в Бостон на вертолете. Тот поднимается прямо с этажа на один выше общей гостиной.  
– Баки! – восклицает Роджерс на вертолетной площадке, пока набирают скорость винты.  
Он смеется, но между бровей пролегает морщинка.  
– Видел бы ты свое лицо! Это всего на восемь дней, и я буду на связи. Время быстро пройдет.  
Отказано.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Дурацкая идея.  
(Может, необходимый эксперимент, но все равно дурацкая идея.)

Первый день не проходит быстро. Обед из экспериментальных сэндвичей с сыром и стирка занимают очень небольшую часть дня.  
«Долете нормально», – пишет Роджерс в 13:25.  
«Номр размером с нашу квартру», – в 14:10.  
«К концу всего этого буд уненавидеть костюмы», – в 18:26.  
Роджерсу требуется телефон с кнопками побольше. Как у него только глаз не дергается ото всех этих опечаток.  
«Как Бостон», – пишет Барнс в ответ в 18:27.  
«МАЛЕНЬКИЙ».  
Ха.  
Он смотрит, как крошечная точка-Роджерс на карте в телефоне перемещается в клуб Бостонского колледжа, а значит, приступает к первому пункту своего маршрута.  
Разумеется, у Барнса есть копия маршрута. У него две копии: на бумаге – она лежит на кухонном столе рядом с картой Соединенных Штатов – и электронная в телефоне. Он уже прочертил на карте линию от Нью-Йорка до Бостона.  
Форму он, может, и потерял, но не умер же.  
Оценка: если Роджерсу пришло время поесть, то, вероятно, и Барнсу тоже.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
У плавленого сыра вкус пыли.  
Затем, в 22:50, случается нечто новое: телефон издает звук НЛО. Его первый телефонный звонок. Это правильно – что на другом конце Роджерс.  
Конечно, если исходить из предположения, что звонит Роджерс, а не какой-нибудь санитар из морга.  
– Да.  
– Привет, Баки. Знаешь, что я только что понял? Мы знакомы с тысяча девятьсот двадцать третьего, и только сегодня впервые говорим по телефону.  
Хм.  
– Довольно странно.  
– Это точно.  
Роджерс зевает. Будь он дома, говорить не было бы необходимости.  
Барнс вздыхает.  
– Как прошел ужин.  
– Нормально, – произносит Роджерс тоном, наводящим на мысль о том, что «нормально» сейчас ни в коем случае не синоним «хорошо».  
– Все напоминал себе, что это ради благого дела. Но господи, Бак. Столько фотографий и так мало еды. И каждый раз находится пара человек, которые не могут держать руки при себе. Как думаешь, насколько сильная поднимется буря, если я сломаю одно-единственное запястье?  
Приятно знать, что у парня есть хоть немного инстинкта самосохранения.  
– Оно будет того стоить, – отвечает он, и наградой ему становится долгий и громкий смех Стива.  
– Баки, тебя бы от этого тошнило.  
– Так точно.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Чем сегодня занимался?  
Смотрел, как движется на экране телефона маленькая точка-Роджерс.  
– Мало чем. Попробовал те претцели с чеддером, горчицей и пивом.  
– Да? И как?  
– Нормально. Наверное, можно как-нибудь повторить.  
Они молчат.  
– Ты в порядке, Бак?  
– Все нормально.  
– Ты же скажешь, если плохо станет? Я могу отменить тур, сразу вернусь домой. Обещай.  
Да конечно, было бы великолепно. Разочаровать всех этих детишек и богатых снобов, просто потому что Барнсу мало всего лишь трех голосов у себя в голове.  
– Обещай, – повторяет Роджерс.  
– Все хорошо.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Спасибо, задание.  
– Ну ладно, как скажешь, – говорит Роджерс полным глубокого скептицизма голосом.  
Барнс морально готовится к продолжению лекции, но Роджерс вновь зевает.  
– У тебя усталый голос, – замечает Барнс в качестве отвлекающего маневра.  
– Да, слишком много людей.  
Барнс его понимает.  
Несколько минут спустя они отключаются. Роджерс заставляет Барнса пообещать, что ляжет спать, – и это от парня, который то и дело зевает.  
Немного поспать удается, но он просыпается даже раньше обычного, и хотя Роджерс обычно спит неслышно, в квартире тише обычного – это тишина одиночества.  
Она гонит из постели, но не вниз, не в кофейный бар. Не хочется, чтобы Кэти его подбадривала. Завтра придется искать бодрости по новой – и послезавтра тоже. С тем же успехом можно не тратить силы.  
И потом, у него есть совершенно нормальная кофемашина, которой можно было бы пользоваться и почаще.  
Но когда тихо сидишь в квартире и хандришь, день тянется долго. Даже если на тебе пижама с лосями – а ведь можно утверждать, что она даже более нелепая, чем пижама с жирафами. Хорошо известно, что лоси не прямоходящие и не пьют мартини. Потому-то она и такая забавная.  
В 06:33 от Роджерса приходит «доброе утро», а в 10:40 – еще одно сообщение, в котором он пишет, что уезжает в детскую больницу. Барнс смотрит, как движется точка на экране телефона. Потом ничего до 14:16:  
«Баки эти дети  
Онитакие чудеснеы  
Невероятно  
Просто поразительно  
Я так растрогался это было потрясающе  
Пото расскажу больше почти в провиднс сегодня позвоню»  
Барнс делает отметку на карте.  
К 21:30 точка-Роджерс оказывается в Нью-Хейвене, и телефон Барнса звонит во второй раз за столько же дней.  
– Боже, храни обслуживание номеров, – произносит Роджерс, когда Барнс берет трубку. – На приеме вся еда была такая крошечная, думал, в обморок упаду. Буквально остановил водителя на выезде из города, чтобы купить сэндвич.  
– Тебе в номер приносят еду.  
– Да, это прекрасно. На цены даже смотреть не могу: они просто дикие. Но я уже практически дошел до такого состояния, что мне все равно.  
Проверил ли кто-то кухонный персонал, чтобы убедиться в том, что среди них нет агентов ГИДРЫ. Насколько сыворотка Роджерса защищает от ядов или наркотиков.  
– Баки, я тебя умоляю, это просто пицца и чертов салат.  
Упс.  
– Баки, ты не поверишь, какие сегодня были дети. И почему я не взял форму? Они были бы в восторге. Черт, да половина мной оделась, и девочки в том числе. Сделал миллион фотографий. Послать тебе? С парочки точно картины напишу. Как думаешь, может, семьям понравится? Господи. Как у тебя дела? Боже, этот малыш, Тейлор, ему девять, был пожар. Потерял всю семью, ожоги практически с ног до головы, но знает обо мне почти столько же, сколько я сам. Бак, это было потрясающе! У него уже прошло одиннадцать пересадок кожи – но он все улыбался. Какое же у него сердце, Баки, это было невероятно. Они все такие невероятные, как же мне повезло.  
Идентифицирован: стыд.  
Это важно. Дело не просто в том, чтобы они с Роджерсом попрактиковались в том, как сосуществовать, не изображая сиамских близнецов. Это то, что Роджерсу нужно сделать, чтобы помочь себе почувствовать, что он приносит пользу.  
Ох.  
Это его способ напомнить себе после падения ЩИТА, что Капитан Америка не пустое место.  
Это его собственное уравнение, которое нужно решить.  
– Расскажи еще, – говорит Барнс.  
Роджерс говорит, пока не заканчиваются и пицца, и салат. Предположение: семьям встреченных Роджерсом детей было бы приятно узнать, что он помнит о каждом из них столько деталей. Роджерс отправляет Барнсу несколько фотографий, на которых держит крошечных человечков с различными признаками нездоровья. Но на лице у каждого из них улыбка до ушей.   
– Мне пора, – наконец произносит Роджерс. – Завтра рано вставать.  
Чтобы позавтракать с расфуфыренными людьми и встретить еще больше детей.  
– Рад, что у тебя был хороший день.  
– Очень, очень хороший.  
От контраста между знанием о том, что чувствовать дискомфорт и уныние несправедливо по отношению к Роджерсу, и тем, что он их все равно чувствует, неважно спится. От этого контраста серое утро все тянется и тянется, прерываемое лишь парой сообщений: у Роджерса насыщенное утро, а потом перелет в Мемфис.  
Он ни за что не признается в том, что чувствует облегчение, когда Романофф врывается к нему и заставляет ехать в Бруклин. При ней он скорее отгрыз бы металлическую руку, чем показал, что в машине ему неуютно, – а потом все оказывается не так уж и плохо. Помогает то, что он практиковался. А еще дождь, который негромко, успокаивающе стучит в окно.  
Когда он вживую видит Старичков – когда обнимается с Эстер, когда по нему (наконец-то) основательно взбирается кошка Элеонора, – это срывает еще один слой беспокойства, еще сильнее укрепляет чувство, что на сегодняшний день достаточно и того прогресса, которого он добился. Что принятое тогда, осенью, решение перестроиться в «хорошего парня, никаких убийств» работает.  
Олли рассказывает, что они подумывали побороться со Стивом за то, чтобы вернуть его в Бруклин. Барнс помещает эти слова рядом с воспоминанием о том, как сидел у себя в шкафу в канун Нового года, уверенный в том, что они перестанут быть ему друзьями – он ведь ранил Стива.  
Неужели все это время он ошибался в том, насколько его ценят.  
Как понять.  
Даже если он не поймет никогда, изменить свое поведение он может. Он больше никогда не расстанется со Старичками так надолго.  
Во-первых, их присутствие очень желанно. Во-вторых, должен же кто-то попытаться не дать Лидии натворить дел.  
(Попытаться и, скорее всего, не преуспеть.)  
Даже Романофф нравится в гостях: она позволяет это увидеть, и Барнс знает, что с ее стороны это добрый поступок. Она вежлива со Старичками – но она могла бы надеть вежливую маску, а они ни за что бы не догадались. Она проявляет доброту, давая Барнсу увидеть. Может, Старички и ее удочерят и окружат теплом.  
Хотя, конечно, его-то они будут любить сильнее. Он с ними первым познакомился.  
Так точно?  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Это хорошо.  
– Послушай, – начинает Романофф, когда машина подъезжает к башне, – я продрогла от всего этого дождя, хочу чем-нибудь согреться. И даже не заикайся про этот твой японский ресторан, меня страшно возмущает, то ты туда постоянно ходишь с Клинтом, но не со мной. Хочу чего-нибудь такого, чтобы аж барабанные перепонки выжгло. Есть желание присоединиться?  
Действительно ли она обижается из-за «Карпа».  
Вероятность того, что однажды он точно это узнает: -97%.  
Но за ужином вне дома время пройдет быстрее. И острая еда в списке хорошего.  
– Ладно.  
Они подбирают в башне Бартона, и тот максимально неловко протискивается на заднее сиденье, дважды заезжая Романофф локтем и вжимая Барнса в противоположное окно.  
– Ты ужасен, – сообщает ему Романофф.  
– Да, я знаю, – отвечает Бартон.  
Эти двое друг друга заслуживают.  
Они отправляются в заведение, похожее на самую настоящую дыру в стене, которую пробили самой настоящей кувалдой. Его вид радует. В кабинке ресторана они усаживаются на растрескавшуюся искусственную кожу, и Бартон долго диктует заказ подошедшей высокой красотке.  
– Что это за язык, – спрашивает Барнс.  
– Амхарский.  
Вот оно что. Африканских языков в него загружено немного.  
Инструктаж. А мы бывали в Африке.  
Он видит город с огромной скалой в центре и знает: это Кейптаун. Видит картину всеобщего ужаса и кровь и знает: это Конго.  
Хватит, инструктаж.  
Образы останавливаются.  
Неплохо.  
Красотка возвращается и ставит на стол кувшин золотистой жидкости.  
– Хватит сидеть со скорбным лицом, выпей, Барнс, – говорит Бартон.  
Жидкость такая сладкая, что в ушах звенит. Градус настолько высокий, что, выпей Барнс весь кувшин за раз, на минутку-другую он бы даже что-то почувствовал.  
– Тэж, – благоговейным тоном произносит Романофф. – Знаешь, у нас с Барнсом был отличный денек.  
– За отличный денек! – провозглашает Бартон, и они стукаются стаканами.  
– Канпай, – присоединяется Барнс.  
Почему все всегда смеются, когда он так делает.  
Романофф хмурит брови.  
– Можно больше не напоминать мне, что я недостаточно хороша для приглашения в «Карп»?  
Что.  
– Нат, аппетит парню испортишь.  
Клинт Бартон: офицер поддержки.  
Еда становится для него откровением. Все едят кислым пористым хлебом, и, как и было обещано, почти от всего в голове вспыхивает пожар. Он привык, что капуста – это такая штука, которая вяло плавает в супе, а не хрустит, политая красным соусом, от которого на глаза наворачиваются слезы.  
Специи – это явно хитрый план, чтобы заставить людей налегать на тэж, как он и поступает. Бартон с Романофф слегка пьянеют.  
«Ты где», – приходит в 21:45 сообщение от Роджерса.  
«Эфиопская еда с Бартоном и Романофф, – отвечает он. – Они надрались».  
«Выведай все ее секреты и позвони, как приедшь».  
Да конечно. Можно подумать, она что-то разболтает, даже если будет на грани беспамятства.  
– Стииииву пишешь? – тянет Бартон.  
Барнс кивает.  
– Нат, тебе когда-нибудь хочется, чтобы я был тебе так же предан, как Барнс – Стииииву?  
– Боже упаси, – отшатывается она, – какая гадость.  
О, ну разве не прелесть. Они словно считают его идиотом.  
Он подливает им в стаканы, съедает еще рыбы и вытирает слезы с глаз.  
Они не весь вечер дразнят его из-за Роджерса. Они разговаривают о Бруклине и приключениях на полосе препятствий. Бартон просит испечь еще печенья. По пути от ресторана до машины они с Романофф опираются друг на друга и немного пошатываются. Их движения замедляются достаточно, чтобы Барнсу удалось заплатить. Он оставляет красотке большие чаевые. Эфиопская кухня пополняет его солидный список стоящей еды.  
Сидя в машине по дороге в башню, он планирует, что все пойдут в общую гостиную, и он испечет Бартону печенья, но они выходят на этаже Бартона.  
– Эй, Барнс, – тихо произносит Романофф, – спасибо за сегодняшнее. Было чудесно.  
– Спасибо, что пришла за мной.  
Она улыбается.  
Ну. Может, немного тишины тоже неплохо. Как бы то ни было, он должен Роджерсу телефонный звонок.


	32. Разлука с одной лишь каплей беспокойства

Тактическая гибкость всегда была одной из сильных сторон Агента. Теперь она хорошо служит Барнсу. Он принимает решение не винить себя за то, что позволил себе забыть о ней на фоне ранее приключившихся проблем.  
– Делай, что можешь, – сказал летучий Сэм.  
Что он может, так это приспособиться. Пусть Роджерс таскается по Соединенным Штатам, пытаясь выудить наличные из бумажников благоговеющих и патриотичных ради улучшения детского здоровья, – это не повод намеренно добавлять себе мучений. Визит к Старичкам был познавателен.  
Он составляет собственный план в пару плану Стива. Расписание не дает сидеть без дела, нагнетая тоску. Это как с разговором после загрузки, когда летучий Сэм заставил его перечислять приятные занятия.  
1\. ежедневные тренировки (никакого бега);  
2\. регулярное питание;  
3\. регулярный контакт с офицерами поддержки.  
Ему по-прежнему плохо. Дни по-прежнему слишком тихи и длинны. Темный экран монитора в спальне затрудняет сон. Но то, что Барнс что-то делает, помогает. Помогает, что он заставляет себя что-то делать.  
И потому Бартон ошеломленно пялится на тарелку в его руках.  
– Это вообще что?  
Реакция неоптимальная.  
– Лимонное тюиль, амаретти и наперсточное печенье с лаймово-малиновым джемом.  
– Черт побери.  
Барнс опускает взгляд на тарелку. Он попытался разложить все эстетически приятным образом. Кроме того, он все тщательно опробовал и знает, что каждая разновидность изумительна на вкус.  
Но что, если Бартон не хочет.  
– Нат! – отвернувшись, кричит Бартон. – Нат, ты только посмотри!  
Романофф материализуется у Бартона за левым плечом.  
Показушница.  
– Надо думать, ему нравится эфиопская еда.  
– Боюсь, я недостаточно крут, чтобы такое есть.  
Ясность: достигнута.  
– О, – произносит Барнс, – прости. Унесу обратно.  
– Только попробуй, – отвечает Бартон.  
Он выхватывает у него из рук тарелку и захлопывает дверь. На той стороне слышится смех Романофф.  
Неплохо.

Организовать жизнь Барнса – не единственная задача. То же самое требуется и в отношении Роджерса.  
С первого по третий день Роджерс фонтанировал опечатками, свидетельствовавшими об энтузиазме. На четвертый день опечаток становится меньше. Голос в телефоне становится ниже, речь – медленнее. Это усиливается на пятый день, когда Роджерс доходит до того, что даже начинает правильно расставлять знаки препинания.  
– Прости, Бак, – говорит он в тот вечер, позвонив из Кливленда. – Просто все думаю о нашем детстве и обо всем, с чем они справились. С полиомиелитом, с краснухой. Всем, что можно вылечить антибиотиками. Но как же их все равно много. Они все такие маленькие, Баки, в этой дурацкой больничной пижаме, в этих ужасных ледяных палатах. И вот я. Такой. И чем я занимаюсь? Жму руки и фотографируюсь. Жалкое зрелище.  
Советам надо было захватить Роджерса. С его угрюмостью Зимний Солдат из него вышел бы куда лучше.  
ОТКАЗАНО  
Да это шутка, задание.  
НЕ СМЕШНО  
Ну. Ладно. Может, и нет.  
– И пару раз спас мир, – отвечает Барнс.  
– Ну ладно, у меня хорошо получается разбивать самолеты и работать кулаками. Как и еще у миллиона других людей. Всем этим больным малышам так не поможешь.  
Да твою же мать.  
– Поэтому ты и жмешь руки, Роджерс. Чтобы у тех, кто может с этим что-то сделать, в карманах появились деньги.  
– Знаю. Просто все это кажется таким незначительным. И медленным.  
– Учись любить отложенное удовольствие.  
– Иди ты на хер, Баки, – ворчит Роджерс.  
Предположение: то, что Роджерс позволяет себе прямо выражать гнев, – признак улучшения.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Неплохо.  
Не то чтобы это сойдет ему с рук.  
– Прости, дружище. Это нарушило бы границы моего личного пространства.  
Наконец-то срабатывает, и Роджерс смеется.  
Но этот разговор не идет у Барнса из головы. На следующее утро он все еще болтается в сознании.  
Явный признак того, что нужно написать летучему Сэму.  
«Сэм. Доброе утро. Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо. Запрос. Роджерсу грустно из-за всех этих больных детей. Не уверен касательно надлежащей реакции. Прошу совета».  
«Боже, – появляется на экране 23,5 секунды спустя. – Хочешь сказать, Стив злится, что не может запинать до полной капитуляции детскую астму?»  
Неудивительно, что летучий Сэм тут же все понимает.  
«Так точно».  
«Обязательно скажу ему, как это глупо, когда приедет».  
Великолепно.  
(Уже не так великолепно: Роджерс поедет в гости к летучему Сэму без него.)  
«Как держишься, Барнс? Не прячешься у сбя в комнате?»  
Романофф что, о нем докладывала.  
«Ответ отрицательный. Навещал Старичков с Романофф. Успешная поездка на машине. Делаю вещи из списка хорошего. Все нормально».  
«Чувак очень тобой горжусь».  
ЧТО  
Идентифицировано: удовольствие.  
«Спасибо летучий Сэм».  
«Так держать, мужик».  
«Так точно».

Барнс читает распорядок дня Роджерса (утро в Кливленде, вторая половина дня в Индианаполисе, торжественный ужин в Чикаго) и просматривает отчеты охраны Роджерса за предыдущие дни. Прогноз: кривая тоски продолжится. К концу следующего дня он окажется в Вашингтоне. Летучий Сэм поможет.  
А еще через день Стив вернется домой.  
Это событие требует плана. Во-первых, улучшить настроение, в чем Барнс не сказать чтобы силен. Первостепенной задачей должна стать поездка в Бруклин. Во-вторых, Роджерс без конца жаловался на низкое качество и количество предлагавшейся во время путешествия еды.  
Ну хоть с этой задачей можно справиться.  
Со стаканом мокко в руке («Ты здесь? А я думала, ты со Стивом уехал», – говорит ему Кэти. Упс.) Барнс переносит карты на кухонный стол и раскладывает на нем ноутбук и поваренные книги, чтобы запланировать блюда к возвращению Роджерса. Это кажется неплохой возможностью попробовать некоторые из многочисленных рецептов, которые он добавил себе в закладки в интернете как потенциально умопомрачительные.  
За этим занятием в сознании разливается тишина, и время проходит без лишней тоски, пока в 13:20 не звучит охотничий рожок, и от Романофф не приходит сообщение: «КРИТИЧЕСКАЯ СИТУАЦИЯ ВВЕДЕН ПРОТОКОЛ ПЛОХОГО ДНЯ. 40-Й ЭТАЖ. НЕСИ ШОКОЛАД. ПРИХОДИ В ПИЖАМЕ».  
Что это.  
На сороковом этаже живут Поттс со Старком.  
Это собрание Клуба Красоты?  
КРИТИЧЕСКАЯ СИТУАЦИЯ  
Знаю, задание. Выдвигаюсь.  
Барнс выбирает черную пижаму со слонами. Из шоколада в квартире есть только крошка, но он все же приносит оба пакета на сороковой этаж. На открывающей дверь Романофф розовая фланелевая пижама мужского покроя с белочками и тапочки в виде медвежьих лап.  
Барнсу требуется минутка.  
– Симпатичные слоны, – произносит Романофф.  
– Симпатичные когти, – парирует он.  
– Знаю.  
Хилл сидит на диване с большим коконом на коленях. Тот, похоже, состоит из серо-зеленого пухового одеяла и торчащих с одного конца бледных ступней. Кокон плачется голосом Поттс:  
– Я гендиректор международной корпорации! Ну почему я такая?  
– Это все из-за жалких человеческих чувств, – говорит Хилл. – Советую попробовать хладнокровную ожесточенность, как у меня.  
Кокон фыркает и плюхается на другой конец дивана, подальше от Хилл.  
Кто-то расстроил Поттс. Кто вообще мог посметь.  
Барнс подходит к дивану и нагибается так, чтоб увидеть закутанное в одеяло лицо. У нее красные от слез глаза. Неприемлемо.  
– Пеппер, мне кого-нибудь ради тебя убить.  
Она смотрит на него, на мгновение приоткрыв рот; Хилл хохочет во весь голос.  
– Барнс, это одни из самых приятных слов, что я слышала, – шмыгает носом Поттс.  
Почти наверняка преувеличение. Но ладно.  
Она вытирает лицо и садится.  
– Нет, не надо никого убивать. Стив разозлится, да и тебе это, наверное, не пойдет на пользу.  
О, ну хорошо.  
– Ладно, – отвечает он, – предложение остается в силе.  
Он протягивает один из пакетов с шоколадной крошкой. Поттс отсыпает немного прямо в рот.  
Не то, чего ожидаешь от такого элегантного человека.  
Романофф хлопает его по руке.  
– Хорошая работа.  
– Спасибо.  
Становится ясно, что Романофф была серьезна, говоря о существовании настоящего протокола на случай плохих дней. Сперва Хилл (черные штаны для йоги и темно-серый верх, словно у нее даже одежда для сна в полной боевой готовности) смешивает в графине апельсиновый сок и шампанское и наливает всем по стакану.  
Затем Поттс (футболка персикового цвета и синие капри с ламами) перечисляет все то огорчающее и раздражающее, что привело к срыву. Некоторые пункты (опрокинула на белую шелковую блузку полную кружку-непроливайку ванильного латте) кажутся серьезнее прочих (дочка «Старк Индастриз» потеряла на фондовом рынке шестьдесят процентов стоимости, что бы это ни значило). После каждой жалобы Поттс делает глоток.  
Барнсу не нравится. Газированные напитки не в списке хорошего. Поттс же каждым глотком осушает в среднем по полстакана, от чего становится плаксивее и смешливее одновременно.  
После того, как она заканчивает перечислять свои злоключения, все превращается в обычное собрание Клуба Красоты, только с легким опьянением и пижамами. Романофф принесла причудливую позолоченную коробку конфет с цветочным рельефом. Хилл все пытается снова замотать Поттс в одеяло, как гусеницу, пока та не грозится ее покусать.  
Все женщины сыплют шоколадную крошку из пакетов прямо в рот. Барнс пытается показать, как надо, и ссыпает ее сначала в ладонь. Остается липкое пятно.  
– Неэффективно! – произносит Хилл. – Меньше надо выделываться, Барнс.  
Он ссыпает крошку в левую ладонь: та недостаточно теплая, чтобы осталось пятно.  
– Засранец.  
– Так точно.  
Романофф переворачивается на спину и машет голыми ногами. Барнс принимает это как знак одобрения.

Через двадцать минут после начала фильма, в котором люди расставляют сами себе дурацкие романтические препятствия, в кармане у Барнса раздается звук охотничьего рожка. Хилл запускает в Барнса подушку.  
Он ловит подушку и запускает ее обратно достаточно быстро, чтобы Хилл со своими неусовершенствованными рефлексами немного не успела ее поймать, и подушка попадает ей прямо в лицо.  
– Я отомщу, – обещает она, Поттс же смеется, чего он и добивался.  
«Прости, что был таким козлом вчера вечером», – читает он в сообщении от Роджерса.  
«Ничего, я привык».  
«Прктически уверен, что технически могу позвонить президенту и добиться, чтобы тебя депортировали за то, как ты говоришь с смволом Америки».  
Это положительное изменение. Видимо, дети Кливленда, штат Огайо, сипели не слишком сильно.  
«Только шли куда-нибудь, где есть хороший сыр».  
Роджерс отвечает маленьким рисунком, изображающим неприличный жест и повторенным восемь раз.  
Мило.  
Как он так сделал.  
«Надо идти, я в Инди, пгврм птом».  
Кто знал, что появление жутких опечаток может быть столь желанным.

Перекус и еще один фильм спустя в дверь влетает Старк с цветами в одной руке и пахнущим чесноком коричневым бумажным пакетом в другой.  
– Детка! ДЖАРВИС сказал, что ты. Это еще что, ежегодная конференция принцесс?  
Старк явно завидует: его волос не хватит на корону. Она крайне идет всем трем женщинам.  
(Барнсу уже меньше, но он не собирался намеренно мешать проведению в жизнь Чрезвычайного Протокола.)  
– Это курица с чесноком? – спрашивает Поттс.  
– Только все самое лучшее для моей девочки, – говорит Старк, – и для меня, а больше никому не хватит.  
– Тони, веди себя хорошо.  
– Я и веду! Просто не готов к тому, что у меня дома устроили пижамную вечеринку шестиклассницы.  
– Для этого у нас слишком мало лака для ногтей, – произносит Хилл.  
– Как же жаль, что я о таком совсем ничего не знаю, – говорит Романофф легкомысленным голоском, от которого у Барнса волосы на загривке встают дыбом. – В этом возрасте я уже знала пятнадцать способов убить человека так, чтобы он и пикнуть не успел.  
Старк слегка багровеет.  
– Господи, Наташа! – пищит Поттс.  
Его обнимают. Не Старк, так что это допустимо.  
– Спасибо вам, – благодарит Поттс, выпутываясь из одеяла и подходя к Старку, чтобы взять его за руку.  
– Надо следить, чтобы начальник был счастлив, – улыбается Хилл.  
Поттс закатывает глаза.  
– Пока, Старик Искра, – говорит Барнсу Старк.  
Поттс пихает его локтем под ребра.  
Барнс не понимает отсылку, но предполагает, что она нелестная.  
Он держит в голове файл с ответами на насмешки Старка. Но они дома у Поттс, и сегодня потребовалось применять чрезвычайный протокол. Невежливо было бы ее раздражать.  
Вместо этого он просто улыбается Старку. Медленно. Думая о ножах.  
Старк бледнеет.  
Неплохо.

Описание Чрезвычайного Протокола вытягивает Роджерса из тоски, навеянной чикагским торжественным ужином. Барнс читал отчет охраны: 175 хорошо обеспеченных (и хорошо проверенных) гостей, и Роджерс произнес речь, когда шло основное блюдо.  
Благотворительные туры плохо сказываются на уровне глюкозы в крови.  
Безопасники Хилл приемлемо пишут отчеты. Они отмечают, сколько сделали фотографий, сколько приближалось людей. С утренними обновлениями поступают ссылки на опубликованные в социальных сетях фотографии.  
Роджерс крайне фотогеничен.  
Отчеты безопасности также дают новую информацию об онлайн-активности тех, кто неподобающе об этой фотогеничности отзывается.  
Барнсу дважды пришлось продолжительное время лежать на полу после прочтения наиболее откровенных комментариев.  
Сколько людей сохранило бы желание добиться интимного контакта с Роджерсом, знай они, что сперва придется пройти проверку со стороны Барнса.  
НОЛЬ  
Спасибо, задание.  
Роджерс едет в Атланту, затем – в Вашингтон. Барнс пристально наблюдает за точкой-Роджерсом и не удивляется, когда после нескольких часов в Национальном детском медицинском центре она перемещается в заведение, где заботятся о Пегги Картер.  
Девяносто минут спустя он получает сообщение от летучего Сэма:  
«Спаси меня, Господи, от моего друга Стива – святого покровителя мучеников».  
Да блядь.  
«Что я могу сделать», – пишет Барнс в ответ.  
«Ничего пока. Схожу с ним куда-нибудь, где будет гора еды и не меньше бочки пива. Мисс Пег сегодня была в неважном состоянии. Будь потом начеку».  
После этих слов сидеть на месте невозможно. Три подъема на скалодроме, душ и набег на маффины спустя звонит Роджерс – трезвый (само собой), вымотанный и взвинченный, и этот звонок – чертово месиво из расплывчатых извинений и долгих обличительных речей про чувство вины и здравоохранение, будто он чертов Доктор Америка.  
– Ладно, хорош, – слышен через двадцать минут голос летучего Сэма. – Тащи свою задницу в постель, а то будешь завтра похож на мумию и перепугаешь всех детишек.  
«Потому что знаешь что, – пишет Сэм сто тридцать пять секунд спустя, – он собирается попробовать впихнуть между НИЗ и выездом в Балтимор еще один визит к Мисс Пегги. Он в раздрае, Барнс».  
«Как только приедет, по плану сразу мясной рулет и поездка в Бруклин».  
«Молодцом».


	33. Три дня до следующей плохой идеи

День первый

Список задач:  
• прочесть утренний отчет службы безопасности;  
• написать «доброе утро» Роджерсу и летучему Сэму;  
• позавтракать;  
• привести в порядок материалы для наблюдения;  
• постирать постельное белье Роджерса;  
• застелить постель;  
• испечь фунтовый кекс;  
• вычистить и смазать снайперскую винтовку;  
• потренироваться;  
• заняться личной гигиеной;  
• пообедать;  
• проверить состояние квартиры, при необходимости привести в порядок (винтовку убрать);  
• приготовить салат;  
• приготовить мясной рулет;  
• вызвать машину.

Эти дела достаточно эффективно занимают Барнса в течение дня, чтобы не дать заранее накопиться ужасу перед поездкой на машине в Тетерборо. Тридцать пять минут в одиночестве на заднем сиденье седана, за рулем которого незнакомец, – приятного мало, но терпимо. Стены автомобиля надвигаются, но не душат.  
Когда самолет Старка приземляется, водителю звонят, и он выезжает на взлетно-посадочную полосу прямо к маленькому воздушному судну. Барнс выбирается из машины: может, снаружи в куртке и жарковато, но лучше попотеть, чем сидеть взаперти. И все же это еще одна победа и стоит всех тех тренировок в гараже ни свет ни заря.  
Из самолета выдвигается узкая лестница, и немного погодя из маленького люка появляется хмурящийся от яркого солнечного света Роджерс.  
РОДЖЕРС  
Колени Барнса теряют двадцать процентов способности держать его в вертикальном положении – хорошо, что он непринужденно опирается на машину.  
РОДЖЕРС  
Да, задание. Вот он.  
РОДЖЕРС РОДЖЕРС РОДЖЕРС  
Я тоже рад его видеть.  
Тут Роджерс их замечает. От того, как меняется поза, как моментально расслабляются плечи, а на лице мелькает улыбка, задание прерывается в своем радостном скандировании. Легкие на мгновение забывают, как делать вдох.  
Недостатки наблюдения на большом расстоянии становятся очевидными. Текстовые сообщения и звонки – жалкая замена.  
Установлен визуальный контакт с объектом.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
– Баки, богом клянусь, мог бы быть рад видеть тебя еще сильнее – был бы. Не знаю даже, – подойдя, произносит Роджерс.  
Тогда конечно, приятель. Наверное, ничего страшного, если немного обнимемся.  
Поездка в машине с Романофф мало отличалась от поездки в одиночестве: она занимает очень немного места. Роджерс не похож на Бартона. Он не пытается нагло повтыкать все свои острые кости в ближайшие доступные мягкие части тела. Однако Роджерс занимает очень много места – как объективно, так и субъективно.  
А еще они с Барнсом все пялятся друг на друга, как два идиота.  
У Роджерса круги под глазами, уголки рта напряжены. Явные признаки стресса.  
– Как долетел, – спрашивает Барнс, когда игра в гляделки достигает такого уровня, что он рассматривает преимущества того, чтобы спрятаться.  
– Самолет Тони гораздо удобнее коммерческих рейсов, но буду рад, если как минимум в ближайший месяц больше летать не придется.  
Барнс кивает.  
– Как ты, Баки? Я боялся, что ты, – он делает паузу. – Хорошо выглядишь.  
– Спасибо.  
Роджерс широко улыбается.  
– Все хорошо, – говорит Барнс.  
Роджерс тянется и слегка стонет.  
– Ты не представляешь, как я рад вернуться домой.  
Конечно. И это ты еще рулет не видел.

Роджерс останавливается в дверях квартиры.  
– Скажи, что этот запах означает, что ты что-то пек.  
– Так точно.  
Поза переступившего через порог Роджерса говорит о большей расслабленности. Он ерошит волосы.  
– Ну.  
Он явно испытывает сильные эмоции. Из-за чего.  
– Добро пожаловать домой.  
Роджерс улыбается этой своей улыбкой из серии «я очень растроган».  
– Такое чувство, словно меня не было месяц.  
У меня тоже, приятель.  
– Если бы тебя не было месяц, ты бы умер с голоду.  
Роджерс смеется.  
ХОРОШАЯ РАБОТА  
Спасибо, задание.  
К тому времени, когда Роджерс заканчивает распаковывать вещи, Барнс успевает расставить разнообразные высококалорийные закуски и моет картошку.  
На Роджерсе пижама с танцующими колли.  
Что.  
– Беру пример с тебя.  
Мило.  
Видимо, так сказывается недавний контакт с летучим Сэмом.  
– Ты забежал слишком далеко вперед, – отвечает Барнс, – сейчас я был бы в ванной.  
– Эта мысль меня посетила, только вот еда вся здесь.  
Ну твою же мать, Роджерс.  
– А ведь верно, тарелка-то к столу приколочена.  
Роджерс закатывает глаза.  
– Дом, милый дом. Тут и взглядом побуравят, и поиздеваются.  
– Бери чертову тарелку и иди отмокай, голова садовая.  
Роджерс подчиняется приказам. Это небольшое чудо.  
Он вылезает всего за шесть минут до того, как можно приниматься за остальную часть ужина, – с порозовевшим лицом и совершенно пустой тарелкой из-под сыра, прошутто и навороченных крекеров.  
Барнс не обижается из-за опустевшей тарелки: он принял тактическое решение придержать треть закусок. Прошутто в проволоне – весьма подходящее для готовки топливо.  
Роджерс болтает от начала и до конца ужина: о том, как рад его наличию и объему, об утренней поездке в больницу, об отваге и жизнерадостности больных детишек Уилмингтона, штат Делавэр, об утомительном однообразии попыток вытянуть деньги из спонсоров.  
– Не знаю даже, был ли от этого толк, Бак.  
Это узнать достаточно нетрудно. Барнс спрашивает у ДЖАРВИСА.  
– На текущий момент вашими усилиями собрано около шести целых восьми десятых миллиона долларов, капитан.  
У Роджерса удивленный вид.  
– Добавь сотню штук туда, где денег меньше всего, – произносит Барнс.  
А это как вырвалось.  
– Разумеется, сержант.  
– Баки.  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
– Это не обязательно, – тихо говорит Роджерс.  
ХОРОШИЙ ПАРЕНЬ НИКАКИХ УБИЙСТВ  
Точно, задание.  
– Ты сделал хорошее дело, Стив. Я должен помочь, если могу.  
Роджерсу не удается определиться с тем, как обнять его, когда их разделяет уставленный едой стол. Но Барнс видит, как он об этом думает.

День второй

Рутина – оптимальное положение дел при любом наблюдении. Кроме того, она придает успокоение не совсем стабильной психике.  
А потому день проходит великолепно. Барнс и Роджерс рано просыпаются после ночи высококачественного сна, которому благоприятствует вернувшаяся на экраны картинка. Барнс просыпается четыре раза за ночь. Трижды перед глазами оказывается спящий Роджерс, и он переворачивается навстречу забытью. Один раз, проснувшись, он видит, что Роджерс смотрит на него. Барнс показывает ему большой палец. Роджерс улыбается во весь рот.  
РОДЖЕРС  
Так точно.  
От знакомых утренних занятий в сознании разливается тишина:  
• спортзал: после восьмидневного перерыва почти появляется желание бегать;  
• кофейный бар: Кэти демонстрирует высокий уровень радости от возвращения Роджерса (задание с ней согласно);  
• завтрак: готовить на двоих, несомненно, куда менее глупо, чем на одного;  
• после завтрака: Роджерс моет посуду;  
• Бруклин.  
Визит в Бруклин Роджерсу явно идет на пользу не меньше, чем до этого – Барнсу. Они берут одну из машин Старка и угощают Старичков обедом в том маленьком кафе, что всегда нравилось Роджерсу. Тот великаном сидит на крошечном стульчике, съедает две порции и весь сияет.  
По возвращении в квартиру Лидии и Эстер Барнс тратит некоторое время на то, чтобы убедиться в том, что на кошке Элеоноре не осталось ни единого нечесаного миллиметра, а Роджерс тем временем описывает свой тур, в мельчайших деталях рассказывая о детях и показывая фотографии в телефоне. От града комплиментов и историй о восторженных маленьких человечках он заметно оживляется.  
Барнс не сказал бы, что нуждается в заряде бодрости, но, сидя в двух метрах от Роджерса и Старичков под деловито месящими его лапами кошки, чувствует, как расслабляется узел за грудиной.  
– Ты сделал очень хорошее дело, дорогой, – говорит Эстер.  
– Откровенно говоря, показалось, что это ничто. То есть по сравнению с тем, через что проходят те дети.  
– Не ничто, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, – уже более резко отвечает Эстер.  
Барнс чувствует, как на лице появляется улыбка.  
Так точно, Эстер.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Потом Олли пытается все испортить.  
– Должно быть, совсем не похоже на драки со злодеями.  
Ну спасибо тебе, Олли.  
На лице Роджерса сменяют друг друга несколько цветов.  
– Да, точно.  
Что это за тон.  
Это что, грусть.  
Неужели благотворительный тур не достиг своей цели, не отвлек Роджерса от желания участвовать в операциях.  
Может, отвлечь нельзя. В конце концов, его для того и создали.  
– Зато костяшки пальцев не так страдают, – произносит Лидия, и разговор возвращается к больным детишкам.  
Они проводят в Бруклине целый день. Роджерс помогает Лидии перенести несколько коробок, а Барнс вставляет сетки в окна квартиры Олли. Сперва он сверяется с приложением от Хилл: да, за зданием по-прежнему (не слишком тщательно) присматривают.  
Сетки: одобрены. Поток воздуха снаружи будет приятен Олли.  
Барнс с Эстер вместе сооружают обед. Они все сидят за столом, и Барнс наблюдает за тем, как лицо Роджерса оставляет последняя капля напряжения. Он говорит о больных детях с теплотой и воодушевлением. Он говорит:  
– Было просто прекрасно. Но как же я рад вернуться домой.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.

День третий

На третий день в спортзал лениво заходит Бартон, как бы невзначай, словно просто вывалился из постели и чудесным образом обнаружил себя стоящим у входа на полосу препятствий Старка с луком в руке.  
Роджерс не в курсе насчет светового пистолета, но о стрелах с присосками знает, и следующие два с половиной часа становятся эффективной тренировкой и в то же время приносят удовольствие. Романофф, которая, по всей видимости, никогда не тренируется на людях на случай, если какой волосок вдруг окажется не на своем месте, позже волшебным образом появляется, чтобы присоединиться к завтраку.  
– Думаю, она могла тайно вставить мне в голову жучок, – говорит Бартон.  
– Для него там полно места, – заявляет Романофф.  
Бартон показывает Романофф язык, и та толкает его в руку. Роджерс смотрит на них с улыбкой.  
Для неусовершенствованных людей в них влезает немало калорий.  
В полдень Старк через телевизор объявляет обязательный общекомандный ужин, так что большую часть дня Барнс с Роджерсом прогуливаются. Восстанавливают обычный порядок вещей.  
В сознании тишина.  
Идти по Манхэттену бок о бок с Роджерсом в футболке с короткими рукавами познавательно. Поначалу Барнс напрягается, мозг переключается на суженный объем внимания и обостренное восприятие местоположения каждого из взятых с собой ножей, когда он осознает, сколько людей пялится и чуть ли не пускает слюни при виде Роджерса. Они смотрят на него, как на вкуснейшее блюдо, а не на самостоятельную личность. Барнсу вспоминаются комментарии под фотографиями, размещенными в интернете во время благотворительного тура.  
Он видит, как Роджерс замечает, а потом решает не обращать внимания. Он подмечает также, что все ненасытные глаза так сражены площадями недвижимого имущества, отчасти обтянутого футболкой Роджерса, что ни одни не поднимаются и не узнают скрытое под бейсболкой лицо. Если не считать иногда раздающегося свиста, их не трогают – ни словесно, ни физически.  
Всегда хорошо, когда не приходится отделять гражданских от их рук.  
Еще одно преимущество того, что от бицепсов Роджерса все погрязают в мыслях об интимных контактах: никто не замечает Барнса. Пару раз он даже пробует на несколько шагов вынуть из кармана левую руку – никакого эффекта.  
Наблюдать и защищать. Идти по открытому пространству в ярком солнечном свете, чувствовать кожей прерывистый ветерок на перекрестках, пряча руку под одной только льняной рубашкой.   
Роджерс задает вопросы, явно желая убедиться в том, что Барнс в нормальном психическом состоянии. Успокоить его легко.  
Они оказываются на фермерском рынке; Роджерс смеется, когда Барнс размашистым шагом направляется к столу с табличкой «СЫР бесплатные образцы». Они покупают цветы для Поттс.  
По возвращении домой Барнс решает продемонстрировать щедрость и захватить часть местных сыров наверх, в полную Мстителей и компании гостиную. Нет только Тора: тот, по-видимому, рассматривает аспекты мщения, не связанные с концами света, как хобби.  
– Это козья рикотта? – спрашивает полковник Роудс. – Боже, Брюс, иди попробуй, будто райские облака ешь.  
Барнс не идентифицировал у себя никаких религиозных убеждений, но описание подходящее.  
– Господи, Барнс, большой парень теперь неделю не покажется, откуда это?  
– С фермерского рынка на Такер-сквер, – отвечает Барнс. – Ферма «Веселый ручей».  
– Есть шанс убедить тебя позволить мне взять вот это, ложку и пойти посидеть в тихом уголке? – интересует Роудс.  
Полковник Роудс пока не в Команде Барнса. Хотелось бы сказать «да».  
– Только если считаешь, что Пеппер не будет против.  
Роудс и Бэннер театрально поникают.  
– Черт, – произносит Бэннер, – Пеппер вечно вдохновляет нас быть лучше. Это так несправедливо.  
– Кто-то поминает меня всуе?  
Бэннер протягивает Пеппер крекер с рикоттой. Ее ресницы трепещут, и она чуть стонет.  
– Что это вообще такое?  
– Козья рикотта с какой-то провинциальной фермочки, которая, думаю, в ближайшем будущем утонет в деньгах, – широко улыбаясь, сообщает Роудс.  
Интересно.  
Это типичное начало типичного общекомандного ужина: все пытаются друг друга переострить. Роджерс и Хилл втягиваются в разговор об охране Роджерса – к удивлению Барнса, беспросветно скучный. Барнс предпочитает встать рядом с Поттс; плюс в том, что это безопасное место, минус – в близости к Старку.  
О, ну. Во всяком случае, рядом с Поттс тот ведет себя немного лучше.  
На ужин итальянская кухня – много блюд передают от человека к человеку по часовой стрелке – и нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы тихо сидеть на углу (как можно дальше от Старка) и слушать проходящие вокруг разговоры. Старк кричит на другой конец стола Стиву, спрашивая о том, удобно ли было в самолете, не были ли слишком навязчивы охранники и сколько богатых козлов было на разных шикарных ужинах.  
Задание. Нас вполне можно назвать богатым козлом.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Ну здорово, спасибо.  
Как раз когда тарелки наполовину пустеют, а разговор становится уже не таким приличным, Старк на другом конце стола начинает размахивать руками, и Поттс, нахмурившись, смотрит на него с выражением лица, не предвещающим ему ничего хорошего на приближающуюся ночь.  
Хилл шутит насчет огромных штанов зеленого существа Халка.  
Бэннер отвечает ей самокритичным комментарием, предполагающим неполноценность его половых органов.  
Романофф хвастается почерпнутыми из медицинских файлов знаниями, противоречащими утверждению Бэннера.  
Барнс размышляет о том, не пересесть ли ему под стол.  
Роджерс стонет:  
– Вы все почти такие же мерзкие, как Ревуны.  
Бартон воспринимает его слова как вызов и принимается рассказывать историю, в которой фигурирует тайная операция в Лаосе и капсула с разведданными, вывезенная в интимной части тела.  
– И это было только начало поистине веселых деньков, – добавляет Романофф.  
Барнс размышляет о том, не оторвать ли себе уши.  
Полковник Роудс описывает свою девушку времен колледжа, имевшую обыкновение придавать моркови нестандартную форму для непищевых целей.  
Барнс размышляет о том, не выброситься ли ему с балкона.  
– Баки, видел бы ты свое лицо!  
Говоря это, Роджерс заливается смехом.  
Большое спасибо за поддержку, приятель.  
– Народ, – резким тоном, от которого все умолкают, произносит Старк, – в Филадельфии кто-то грабит банки с помощью пушек читаури.


	34. Меры поддержки

Они быстро приходят в движение, стряхивая смешливость и влияние вина. Старк взмахивает рукой, и в центре комнаты воспроизводится видеозапись. Изображение разбито на два: две группы людей в тактической экипировке и балаклавах пробивают дыры в стенах двух разных банков огнем из длинных винтовок, стреляющих голубым светом.  
Инструктаж сотрясает дрожь.  
Грабители явно профессионалы. Профессиональные говнюки. В каждой группе жутких винтовок две: один стрелок заходит внутрь – по всей видимости, чтобы наделать дыр в хранилище, – а другой остается снаружи, отстреливать гражданским конечности и обеспечивать вокруг максимальный хаос.  
Бартон издает что-то вроде низкого рыка.  
– Квинджет, десять минут, – говорит Старк, и почти все разбегаются. Роджерс срывается в направлении двери. Барнс следует за ним, дожидаясь, пока в сознании не отложится оценка угрозы и тот факт, что вокруг, вот прямо сейчас, происходит боевая операция. Роджерс только-только вернулся. Они это не обсуждали, он не знает…  
– К тебе не относится, Роджерс, – произносит Старк. – Ты ¬– со мной. Я сделал тебе костюм.   
– Что? Зачем?  
– Не носить же тебе антиквариат. Во-первых, он единственный в своем роде. А во-вторых, там зад слегка отвисает, не хочешь же ты вот так разочаровывать Барнса.  
Что.  
Роджерс стискивает челюсти.  
– Увидимся в квинджете? – тихо спрашивает он.  
Он спрашивает.  
– Так точно.  
Роджерс разок хватает его за правую руку и спешит вслед за Старком.  
У себя в комнате Барнс долго смотрит на лежащую в шкафу сумку. Семь минут до сбора. Семь минут, чтобы принять решение.  
Какой поступок будет верным.  
Он вытаскивает сумку из шкафа и, пополняя запас ножей и добавляя несколько пистолетов, косится на бронежилет.  
Барнс поднимает его. Бронежилет объективно тяжел. От ужаса он кажется еще тяжелее. Но если Барнс собирается участвовать в этой операции, не надеть его будет глупо.  
Ради большей безопасности.  
Пусть когда он его поднимает, сознание заполняют помехи.  
Пусть от веса помехи становятся громче.  
То, как он давит на ребра, когда Барнс затягивает ремни.  
То, как он давит  
…  
…  
То, как он давит, это  
…  
…  
Кто  
…  
…  
Что  
…  
…  
– …ки?  
…  
…  
– Баки, ну…  
…  
…  
– …сними…  
…  
– Да забудь ты об этом, Стив, плевать ему будет на чертов бронежилет.  
…  
Что.  
Тело заваливается в сторону.  
Давление снято.  
Вдох.  
Один.  
Два.  
Три…  
Какого хрена Хилл делает у него в спальне.  
И какого хрена надето на Стиве.  
– Баки, ты?..  
Хилл с силой бьет Роджерса по руке.  
– Давай без этого. Барнс, нам пора. Ты со мной в команде поддержки или останешься дома с Пеппер и Брюсом?  
Хилл стоит с бледным лицом и цедит слова сквозь стиснутые зубы. В ярости она кажется на полметра выше. Почему она так злится.  
– Барнс!  
– В команде, – выпаливает рот, даже не пытаясь достучаться до мозга, – я в команде.  
– Пошел.  
Они бегут за ней к стоящему с открытыми дверями лифту, и тот на высокой скорости спускает их на этаж, на котором Барнс бывал только при обходах, – темное безликое помещение с тупорылым треугольным самолетом без единого видимого невооруженным взглядом люка.  
– …глупо с моей стороны, надо, чтобы у тебя здесь был костюм, – говорит Старк полковнику Роудсу, когда они бегут к ним.  
Старк делает вид, что смотрит на наручные часы, хотя Барнс знает, что это часть брони Железного человека.  
– Знаю, костюм классный, Барнс, но у нас тут немного маловато времени, чтобы обжиматься.  
– Не сейчас, Тони, – произносит Роджерс – в голосе сплошь острые грани и глубокие ямы далеко-далеко, где тебя никто никогда не найдет.  
Да что вообще происходит.  
Удивленно нахмурившись, Старк делает шаг назад, давая им пронестись вверх по трапу. Он не сводит глаз с Барнса.  
– У нас тут все нормально?  
Неизвестно.  
– Нормально все, вперед, – рявкает Хилл.  
В воздухе висит такое напряжение, что стандартные функции никак не вернутся к базовым показателям.  
Как он попал на этот чертов самолет.  
Какого хрена надето на Стиве.  
– Эй, Барнс, – начинает Романофф скучающим тоном, от которого встают дыбом волоски на правом предплечье, – будешь бороться с Клинтом за место снайпера?  
– Он со мной на поддержке, – отвечает Хилл таким голосом, что все чуть вытягиваются – даже Бартон. – А пока он сядет, затянет ремни, и вы все оставите его в покое.  
Что.  
Почему она…  
– Сел.  
Барнс садится.  
Все, кто не сидел – садятся, все, кто сидел – принимаются сидеть усерднее.  
Барнс затягивает ремни. Не так уж все и плохо. Он понятия не имеет, какого хрена происходит, но у него есть приказ, который нужно выполнять, так что ничего сложного. Сесть, затянуть ремни, остаться в покое.  
Хорошо.  
Роджерс сидит рядом. Затягивает ремни, как и приказано.  
– Ты в порядке, Бак? – негромко произносит он.  
Приказано оставить в покое, Стив.  
Роджерс не сводит с него глаз.  
– Внимание, засранцы, – выкрикивает Хилл, и все взгляды обращаются к ней, сидящей перед маленьким монитором.  
Барнс слушает вполуха. Поддержка. Ладно. То есть он, наверное, будет за тем, другим монитором, напротив нее. Может, информация просочится через помехи. Нагнать то, что прослушал, можно будет, когда они приземлятся.   
Где они собираются приземляться.  
Что за херня на Стиве.  
Какая-то вариация на тему костюма Капитана Америки: высокотехнологичная ткань, область торса явно укреплена чем-то наподобие кевлара; хорошо. Высокий ворот; хорошо. У всех белых частей серебристый оттенок, словно они отражают свет; хорошо. Темные красно-коричневые сапоги и перчатки.  
Инструктаж показывает разные костюмы. Старый, с авианосца в Вашингтоне и из тех времен, когда ни один из них еще не упал. Тот не особенно защищал, даже не грел. Костюм из битвы с инопланетянами в Нью-Йорке, мультяшный и аляповатый, практически такой же жуткий, как тот, что он почти помнит, тот, что Стив, возможно, носил во времена, когда танцевал. (С тем же успехом мог бы ходить в пижаме.) Темно-синий с серебром, с похожей звездой на груди – костюм бойца ЩИТА, виденный в одном из многочисленных видео в интернете.  
Этот от Старка. Он помнит. Был еще грубый комментарий.  
На вид укрепленный, но, возможно, относительно удобный. Хорошо.  
Старк потрудился на славу. Одобрено.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Но мы ему, конечно, не скажем.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Один.  
Два.  
Барнс протягивает руку за лежащим на коленях у Роджерса шлемом – проверить, что наушник на месте, – и замечает на правой руке складку рваной черной кожи.  
Что.  
Что это.  
Это… бронежилет?  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Барнс снимает и рассматривает то, что осталось от рукава. Кожа оказывается разодрана в клочья на середине плеча, будто бронежилет сорвали с…  
А.  
Точно.  
Упс.  
Грабители банков в Филадельфии. Десять минут до вылета. Вопрос о том, можно ли надеть старое снаряжение Агента.  
Как видно, нет.  
Ладно.  
Сосредоточься, Барнс.  
ТАК ТОЧНО.  
– Йо-хо-хо, опять чертова мясорубка, – выдает инструктаж заодно с ощущениями холода, боли в ступнях и гложущего голода.  
О, инструктаж не хочет на задание. Прости, приятель. Я об этом как-то не раздумывал.  
Барнс слушает Хилл и Старка. Они разделились на две команды: Старк с Бартоном, Роджерс с Романофф. Хилл раздает людям без волшебных кибернетических костюмов мини-камеры. Здание ДЖАРВИС не слишком успешно пытается проследить отход каждой группы грабителей от «Торонто-Доминион» и Федерального резервного банка Филадельфии с помощью дорожных камер.  
Хилл занимает кресло пилота и по очереди высаживает обе группы, а затем берет курс на крышу склада, выбранную в качестве посадочной площадки. ДЖАРВИС провел триангуляцию и вычислил, что эти три точки дадут высокую вероятность окружения обоих фургонов и направления их в выбранное место.  
Барнс включает монитор и вставляет наушник еще до того, как Хилл успевает приземлиться. Инфракрасного сканера в самолете нет, но в луче прожектора движения не обнаруживается, и они садятся. Барнс слушает, как разговаривают охотящиеся пары. Старк с Бартоном обмениваются остротами, у Роджерса и Романофф все строго по делу.  
– Квартал чист, иду на восток, – произносит Романофф.  
Они с Роджерсом бегут по крышам, как в кино.  
Частота дыхания увеличена. Уровень адреналина повышен. Частота сердцебиения высокая. Функционирование в пределах нормы.  
– Здесь то же самое, иду на юг в твоем направлении, – отзывается Роджерс.  
– Я вполне мог бы нести тебя на ручках, как самого страшного в мире младенца, – говорит Старк.  
– Не хотел, чтоб ты себе чего напридумывал, – отвечает ему Бартон.  
– Нашел. Два квартала на север, Нат. Покажусь им, – сообщает Роджерс.  
– Черт, терпеть не могу проигрывать, – сокрушается Старк.  
Романофф издает крайне недовольный звук.  
– Клюнули, Нат. Будь наготове.  
За окном кабины мелькает тень. Барнс присматривается, но ничего не видит даже после того, как приспосабливаются глаза.  
Он слышит собственное сердце.  
– Пятнадцать секунд, Нат. На юг их.  
– Поняла.  
– На четыре часа, – говорит Бартон, потом издает радостный вопль, а картинка с его камеры размазывается: Старк его бросил.  
Снаружи вновь заметно какое-то движение. Что это.  
– Наташа, видишь…  
– Слишком легко, – произносит Бартон.  
За створкой люка что-то едва слышно звякает.  
– Никому больше не кажется, что эти ребята сами идут туда, куда нам надо? – спрашивает Старк.  
Очередь из трех пуль разбивают окно кабины, и в дыру влетает источающая желтый газ граната.  
– Проклятье, – комментирует Романофф.  
Да твою же мать.  
Они выбрали склад, который грабители используют в качестве базы.  
Тело Барнса перехватывает управление и выбрасывает гранату обратно, Хилл хватает компьютер и ныряет под кресла.  
– Барнс, вы в порядке?  
– Баки?  
Черт, связь включена.  
– В порядке, – отвечает он, поднимаясь, чтобы расчистить себе дорогу через окно кабины.  
Поддержка. Прекрасно. Очень безопасно. Потрясающе.  
Один.  
Два… нет, на это нет времени.  
За окном, хватаясь за ноги, падают на пол четверо в черном.  
Барнс вылезает из самолета как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как из узкого дверного проема выбегают еще люди. Валясь на пол, большинство кричит «мое колено», «моя нога» или что-нибудь такое, не считая двоих, которые увернулись так резко, что получили по пуле в нижнюю часть живота.  
Упс.  
– Баки!  
Черт, Роджерс сейчас плюнет на задание.  
– Все еще в порядке, – сообщает Барнс.  
– Идем к тебе, Мороженка, – говорит Старк.  
Потрясающе.  
Барнс добирается до дверей склада одновременно со Старком; тот обводит взглядом дергающихся раненых и произносит:  
– Что за? Тут все живы?  
Барнс срывает дверь с петель и направляется во тьму. Может, Старк последует за ним. Может, нет. Как бы то ни было, Барнс проследит, чтобы к прибытию Роджерса приветственный комитет выбыл из строя.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
Так точно.  
– Господи, ты не… да вы с Роджерсом два сапога пара, – звучит в наушнике голос Старка, и за спиной у Барнса раздается звяканье.  
Погруженная во тьму лестница. Левая рука поднята к лицу, чтобы прикрыть остатки мозгов.  
Это не страх.  
Идентифицировано: о страхе сейчас не может быть и речи. Это задание. В противном случае Роджерс влетит прямо в западню. Роджерс. Романофф, Бартон. Даже Старк.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
Да.  
Стреляют. Пули рикошетят от руки. Одна оставляет жаркий росчерк на правом бедре. Статус: неважно.  
На первом этаже одновременно происходит несколько событий. Барнс бежит прямо к группе людей, топчущихся вокруг стола со стоящим на нем компьютером. В погрузочные ворота, визжа колесами, влетает и тут же тормозит фургон. Толпящиеся у компьютера бросаются врассыпную, и Барнс слышит у себя за спиной звук включившихся лазеров в руках у Старка. Вбегает и останавливается, оглядываясь, Роджерс.  
Ну твою мать, Стив.  
Выбираются наружу приехавшие в фургоне. Один из них направляет на Барнса длинную, жутковатого вида винтовку. Барнс бросается на пол и запускает в его направлении нож. Тот уходит в молоко, но только потому, что парня сбивают с ног много-много килограммов разъяренного суперсолдата.  
К счастью, прямо за спиной у плохого парня стоял еще один – он снабдил нож славной мишенью.  
Барнс перекатывается, поднимается на ноги у стола с компьютером и вступает в непродолжительную рукопашную схватку с хлипким человеком стандартной модели – у того, похоже, оказывается крайне хрупкое запястье, какая жалость.  
– Баки!  
Барнс поворачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Роджерс, протягивая жуткую винтовку, бежит к нему. Барнс в прыжке хватается за нее. Как на пробежке в Вашингтоне, Роджерс останавливается, преобразует свою кинетическую энергию в скорость вращения и отпускает винтовку так, чтобы запустить Барнса в направлении второго фургона, второй группы и еще двух инопланетных пушек.  
Барнс приземляется и мощным ударом проламывает голову одному и отбрасывает другого. Третьему удается выстрелить, но голубой свет уходит в сторону: вцепившись в спину стрелка, к его шее прикладывает что-то с виду неприятное некто миниатюрный и рыжий.  
Еще один злодей стреляет голубым светом, кажется, как придется, по всему помещению. Один из его товарищей лишается руки. Луч света задевает щит Роджерса, и тот отлетает в сторону.  
ОБЪЕКТ В ОПАСНОСТИ  
Объект в опасности, подтверждено.  
Задача: переместиться.  
Задача: поднырнуть.  
Задача: забыть о том ударе в лицо.  
ОБЪЕКТ В ОПАСНОСТИ  
Так точно.  
Задача: подбежать.  
Задача: сбить.  
Задача: ударить.  
Задача: ударить еще раз.  
Задача: ударить еще раз.  
Задача: ударить еще раз.  
Задача: ударить еще раз.  
Задача: ударить еще раз.  
Задача: ударить еще раз.  
Задача:  
Запястье оказывается в захвате.  
Да кто вообще посмел.  
– Барнс!  
Романофф?  
Что.  
– Отбой, Бак. У него лица не осталось.  
Что.  
О черт.  
Твою мать.  
Роджерс отпускает его руку.  
– Я не хотел.  
– Знаю, Баки.  
ОБЪЕКТ В БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ  
Ладно.  
В БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ  
Ладно. Ладно, ладно, так точно.

Со всей командой в сборе они быстро очищают склад от грабителей и разлучают их с контрабандным инопланетным оружием. Барнс единолично решает, что мир станет лучше, если в нем будет одной такой пушкой меньше, и ломает винтовку об колено на мелкие инопланетные кусочки. Подняв глаза, он обнаруживает на себе пристальный взгляд улыбающегося во весь рот Роджерса.  
Барнс кивает ему.  
Звонят властям. Барнс оставляет за спиной лежащее на полу сочащееся кровью дело рук своих и возвращается на крышу, чтобы перетащить всех выбывших из строя плохих парней вниз для транспортировки в больницу. Неплохой был период без убийств. Он обнаруживает Хилл стоящей над истекающими кровью с пистолетами в руках, чтобы раненые ничего не учинили.  
– Барнс, – рявкает она ему, – полный отчет.  
Как же она может не знать о том, что они победили. Уж наверное, Хилл не бросила бы свою задачу по оказанию поддержки.  
– Все кончено.  
– Черт, да не об этом – о себе.  
Что.  
– Цел и функционирую.  
Он вытирает левую руку о бедро.  
Хилл буравит его свирепым взглядом.  
Что это вообще значит, леди. Вы же сами меня сюда притащили.  
Вдалеке звучат сирены.  
– Тебе надо в самолет, – говорит Хилл.  
– Отнесу вниз парочку из этих парней.  
– Никаких «отнесу», твоя задница отправляется в самолет, где ее не заметит какой-нибудь проходящий мимо патрульный.  
Я умею сверлить взглядом не хуже тебя, Мария.  
– Пошевеливайся!  
Он шевелится.  
В общем-то, она может быть права.  
Барнс сидит в самолете, берет новый наушник и слушает все эти скучные официальные разговоры, которыми сопровождается передача с рук на руки злодеев и трупов злодеев. Романофф появляется первой – приносит три оставшиеся инопланетные пушки и прячет их в салоне.  
– Просто положим их туда, откуда они точно никуда не денутся, – подмигивает она. – Все в порядке?  
Барнс кивает.  
Чувствуется, как теперь, когда не нужно больше концентрироваться на выполнении боевой задачи, с падением уровня адреналина на задворках сознания поднимается волна не-порядка.  
Он осматривает царапину на бедре, тычет пальцем в сломанную скуловую кость и методично обыскивает самолет на предмет аптечки. К возвращению Мстителей он успевает распылить на лицо обезболивающее, наложить на ногу повязку, закрепить жуткие винтовки для транспортировки и пережить кратковременный нервный срыв.  
Это хорошо. Лучше в одиночестве в темном салоне самолета, чем когда рядом Стив.  
Может, этой темноты хватит, чтобы Стив не заметил, как дрожит правая рука.  
У Роджерса синяк на челюсти, у Бартона фонарь под глазом. Романофф, кажется, не пострадала, хотя из прически, возможно, выбилось аж семь волосков.  
Жаль, что не бывает черных бинтов. При виде повязки на ноге Хилл издает рычание, Роджерс сдвигает брови.  
– Царапина, – сообщает он; Роджерс кивает, а вот Хилл, похоже, предпочла бы выкинуть его на улицу и заставить возвращаться в Нью-Йорк пешком.  
Полет домой получается долгим и крайне неприятным. Из-за разбитого окна пилотировать может только Старк в костюме Железного человека, и лететь приходится невысоко и медленно, чтобы не пострадали члены команды, не имеющие сверхсопобностей. И все равно шум, холод и ветер вызывают в голове тревожное эхо, не лучшим образом влияющее на самочувствие.  
Да и обращенные на Барнса немигающие взгляды трио Хилл, Романофф и Роджерса тоже не сказать чтобы с этим помогают.  
Если бы он только мог, как Бартон – проспать все веселье.

К тому времени, когда они возвращаются в башню, силы со всем этим справляться уходят в минус настолько, что Барнс пренебрегает всяким подобием воспитанности и прямой наводкой идет в квартиру, на безопасное место.  
Выровнять дыхание.  
Он составляет список:  
• операция проведена успешно: злодеи за решеткой, инопланетная техника изъята;  
• высокая вероятность того, что лично он стал причиной всего одной смерти;  
• товарищи невредимы;  
• достигнуто безопасное место.  
В дверь вваливается взъерошенный Роджерс с уже позеленевшим синяком на челюсти.  
– Баки? Ты в порядке?  
Он направляется к дивану. Барнс поднимает руку. Роджерс останавливается.  
– В порядке.  
– Точно?  
Барнс пожимает плечами.  
– Все произошло так быстро, – говорит Роджерс, – ты сорвался у себя в комнате – а в следующую минуту мы уже сидели в самолете. Прости, надо было остановиться и подумать. Надо было…  
Сорвался.  
– Бак, экипировка. Экипировка… Зимнего Солдата. Ты словно провалился в параллельный мир.  
Воспоминание: рукав в самолете.  
Еще раньше.  
Воспоминание: спальня, Хилл, Роджерс в том же костюме, что и сейчас, только чистом и без этого разреза по левому боку.  
– Ты в порядке, – спрашивает Барнс, показывая на него пальцем.  
– Что? Да, просто длинная царапина. Уже зажило.  
Роджерс усаживается на кофейный столик.  
– Баки, ты помнишь, как сорвался?  
– Немного.  
– Тебя это не касалось, Баки, я должен был…  
В дверь трижды быстро стучат, и она распахивается. В квартиру стремительно проходит Хилл. Сжав кулаки и обратив на Барнса сердитый взгляд, она встает подле дивана.  
– Послушай, это все моя вина. Как ты наверняка заметил, когда ты сорвался, я совсем потеряла голову, приняла плохое решение.  
Что.  
– Прости, не надо было тащить тебя с нами. Не знаю, как могу все исправить.  
Погодите-ка.  
Что.  
Барнс переводит взгляд на Роджерса. С его стороны помощи ждать не приходится: он, похоже, озадачен не меньше.  
Она делает рассерженное лицо, но при этом извиняется.  
Она делает рассерженное лицо, когда волнуется.  
Вот тебе и на.  
Роджерс кивает.  
– У него здесь безопасное место, – негромко произносит он.  
РОДЖЕРС  
Да, задание.  
– Что?  
– Я сейчас делал то же самое: пытался извиниться, – говорит Роджерс, – а Баки все это время сидел вот здесь, на месте, которое считает безопасным, и смотрел на меня, как на идиота.  
ХОРОШАЯ РАБОТА  
– Так точно, – подтверждает Барнс.  
Хилл едва заметно расслабляет плечи.  
– Спасибо, что избавился от того баллона со слезоточивым газом, – благодарит она.  
Роджерс смеется.  
– Спасибо, что уложил половину плохих парней еще до того, как мы до вас добрались, – добавляет он.  
Барнс видит, что ждет в будущем. Его определенно поджидает не одна ночь плохого сна. Возможно, он немало времени проведет на этом уголке дивана. Возможно, снова придется бороться с собой, прежде чем сесть в машину или заговорить. Возможно, будут дрожать руки, занятые чисткой пушек.  
Он знает, что делать. Пусть даже будет трудно, он сможет следовать своим протоколам, пока вновь не обретет равновесие.  
Он знает, что делать, чтобы вернуться в норму.  
Он откидывается на спинку дивана.  
– Почти уверен, что уложил не меньше двух третей.  
– О, да ради бога, – отвечает Хилл.  
– А теперь, когда нас простили, как насчет наших традиционных посткризисных сэндвичей с плавленым сыром? – спрашивает ее Роджерс.  
Звучит и в самом деле весьма неплохо.  
– Согласна.  
Барнс старается произвести впечатление.  
Хилл съедает два.


	35. Отголоски

Барнс помнит: в январе основная директива кричала не переставая.  
НАРУШЕНИЕ ПРОТОКОЛОВ ОПЕРАЦИИ  
Сейчас она молчит. Беспокойство исходит не от нее. Идентифицировано уныние, несмотря на удовольствие от знакомства Хилл с правильными сэндвичами с плавленым сыром, полагающимися после активной деятельности.  
Перед тем, как готовить, приходится вычистить из-под ногтей кровь.  
Задача: сложить этот факт и засунуть его поглубже в сознание, на потом.  
После ухода Хилл это становится невозможно: он подцепляет что-то, застрявшее между двумя пластинами на предплечье, и вытягивает клок волос, вымазанный в крови и, возможно, мозгах.  
Он успевает добежать до туалета, чтобы избежать грязи, связанной с катапультированием сэндвичей с плавленым сыром. После он поднимает взгляд, видит лежащую на сиденье металлическую руку – и его тошнит обжигающей горло желчью.  
– Баки, – произносит Роджерс, стоящий в дверях ванной.  
Тон его голоса. Нежный.  
Что это вообще значит.  
– Вот, возьми, – говорит он и протягивает стакан воды.  
Та прохладная, чистая на вкус и успокаивает горло.  
– Прости.  
Стив улыбается этой своей улыбкой, когда все, что выше рта, выражает одну только грусть.  
– Вообще-то, мне это очень хорошо знакомо.  
– То есть.  
– Умойся сперва, потом поговорим.  
Проще простого. Барнс стоит под душем таким горячим, какой только способен вытерпеть, несмотря на то, что от жара теперь, когда закончилось действие обезболивающего спрея, ноет щека. Никаких новых мерзостей из руки не вымывается, хотя вода ненадолго розовеет. Боль в плече на шестьдесят два процента сильнее обычного. Потому что он убил человека.  
Это. Тяжело. Частичное нарушение протоколов операции – того, что связано с недопущением убийств, не с политикой хорошего парня. Барнс чувствует, какие усилия прилагает на заднем плане его разум, отказываясь воспроизводить воспоминание о том, как его кулак множество раз встретился с лицом грабителя.  
Со смертельным исходом.  
– Эй, – произносит Роджерс по ту сторону занавески, – не обращай на меня внимания, просто ополосну лицо.  
– Хорошо.  
Барнс понимает это как намек не стоять под душем месяц. Он моет голову, и вода не розовеет.  
Уже что-то.  
Этого не хватит, чтобы восстановиться в статусе «никаких убийств». Сделанного не воротишь. Но это уже что-то.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
Отвали, задание.  
НЕТ  
В спальне Барнс обнаруживает, что остатки бронежилета исчезли, а на кровати лежат штаны с овечками.  
Идентифицирована сильная эмоция.  
Барнс никогда раньше их не носил.  
Он одевается.

Роджерса он обнаруживает на кухне: тот возится с кофемашиной.  
Только попробуй сбить настройки, Стив.  
– Держи, – протягивает Роджерс кружку, – садись.  
Барнс садится и наблюдает, как Роджерс сооружает из остатков мясного рулета сэндвичи – однозначное доказательство того, что суперсолдатская сыворотка делает из людей гениев.  
Идентифицирован голод.  
И удивление.  
Как Роджерс узнал.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
Может быть.  
Роджерс подталкивает ему тарелку и кладет на стол открытый пакет чипсов.  
– Съешь и напейся – станет лучше.  
Барнс выполняет этот приказ и обнаруживает, что Роджерс прав. После еды становится уютнее в собственном теле. При виде левой руки не мутит. Это хорошо. Это достижение.  
– Почему.  
От вопроса Роджерс багровеет лицом, потирает шею и улыбается правой стороной рта.  
– Это я умею, это мне знакомо.  
А.  
Помощь после операций. Когда он научился, со Мстителями или раньше.  
Роджерс разрезает надвое последний кусок фунтового кекса и раскладывает половинки по тарелкам.  
– Рассказать?  
Барнс кивает.  
– Такой ТПД у нас был на войне, – сообщает Роджерс своему куску кекса.  
Инструктаж, запрос.  
– Вот я слабонервный-то, правда? – поступает от инструктажа заодно с обжигающим рот вкусом алкоголя.  
\- Каждый раз, – тихо произносит Роджерс, – после каждой операции. Я не замечал несколько месяцев, был… наверное, слишком занят другим. Не сразу заметил, что, когда все заканчивается, ты каждый раз исчезаешь. Кто-нибудь из парней всегда ходил, чтобы найти и привести тебя обратно.  
Инструктаж предлагает не образы, только ощущения. Идентифицированы чувство одиночества и ужас.  
Роджерс кивает своим мыслям.  
– Если подумать, наверное, именно тогда они по-настоящему и приняли меня как часть группы – когда отправили тебя искать.  
Барнс наблюдает. Судя по позе, Роджерс глубоко погрузился в собственные мысли, отправился в далекое прошлое.  
– Ты всегда так хорошо заботился о парнях, Бак. Господи, никакого спасения от тебя не было, вечно цеплялся, требовал, чтобы мы чистили оружие, не давал лечь спать, пока не поедим, – он пожимает плечами. – Но сперва на какое-то время исчезал. Кому-нибудь всегда приходилось идти на поиски.  
Он поднимает взгляд, и Барнс видит вопрос на его лице. Роджерс встряхивается и вместо того, чтобы этот вопрос задать, произносит:  
– Но да. Тебя тошнило после операций. Так что это нормально, это мне знакомо. Я знаю, как с этим справиться и все не испортить.  
Барнс помнит, что говорил Роджерс с тех пор, как они переехали на Манхэттен, сколько раз он говорил: «Я все испортил».  
– Так точно.  
Роджерс улыбается.  
– У Пег была теория на этот счет, – рассказывает он. – Она предположила, что в пехоте или артиллерии не всегда видишь, убил ты кого или нет. То есть временами-то, конечно, знаешь точно, но часто можно отрицать, так ведь? Но снайпер будет видеть всегда. Во всяком случае, так она думала.  
Разумное предположение.  
Роджерс мотает головой, словно та вдруг стала вдвое тяжелее.  
– Я не думал вообще.  
Губы растягиваются, показываются зубы, только это не улыбка.  
– Мне было недосуг, – яростно продолжает Роджерс, – спросить кого-нибудь из парней, был ли ты таким и раньше. В смысле, до Аззано.  
Ответил бы ему человек-по-имени-Баки или нет.  
Инструктаж выдает небольшую вспышку, всего ничего объективного времени, но полную паники и отчаяния: он запускает пальцы в разодранную, окровавленную ткань и вместо ожидаемого тяжелого ранения, из-за которого точно выйдет из строя, обнаруживает под одеждой лишь длинную сочащуюся царапину, едва заслуживающую повязки. Рана затянулась слишком быстро без видимых причин.  
Человек-по-имени-Баки молчал бы как рыба.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
До чего же неприятная ситуация, а до рождения летучего Сэма, который мог бы помочь, оставалось еще больше тридцати лет.  
– Баки, все в порядке? Не хотел тебя расстраивать…  
Барнс поднимает руку.  
– Не расстроен, просто вспоминаю.  
Он смотрит, как Роджерс спорит сам с собой, думая, спросить или нет.  
Слишком много слов.  
– Логичное предположение со стороны Картер, – говорит он, чтобы Роджерс не успел попросить объяснений.  
Тот, моргнув, широко улыбается.  
– Да, я тоже так думал.  
Вот и возможность увести разговор от эмоциональных перипетий травмированных бывших ассасинов. Барнс спрашивает Роджерса о его вашингтонском визите к Картер, когда он так расстроился.  
– Господи, такое ощущение, словно это было месяц назад, – произносит Роджерс.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Так точно.  
– Вот-вот. Вообще-то, я был у нее дважды, и это, наверное, было бы ужасно глупо, но во второй раз ей было лучше. Она вспомнила, как вы тогда встретились, попросила передать тебе привет.  
– Добрый поступок с ее стороны.  
– Никогда не мог понять, нравитесь ли вы друг другу. Большую часть времени как-то казалось, что нет, но иногда я замечал, что вы двое смотрите на меня с одинаковым выражением лица.  
Еще одно воспоминание: как он узнал, что Пегги Картер действительно нравилась человеку-по-имени-Баки, пусть даже тому и не хотелось, чтобы это было так.  
У тебя сегодня весьма неплохо с памятью, Барнс.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
– Она ему нравилась, – отвечает Барнс, – мне нравилась.  
Роджерс отвечает на это довольно-таки неплохой улыбкой.

– Давай-ка посмотрим твое лицо, – говорит Роджерс, когда на кухне становится чисто, а адреналин спадает, оставляя после себя изнеможение.  
Придется стоять близко друг к другу, и его будут касаться. Не оптимально, но Роджерс только хочет помочь.  
Если стерпеть, это позволит Роджерсу выполнить его собственную задачу защищать.  
– Хорошо.  
Барнс делает каменное лицо и концентрируется на том, чтобы дышать равномерно; Роджерс подходит вплотную и ощупывает скуловую кость так осторожно, что боли совсем немного.  
– Почти наверняка перелом, Бак.  
– Да.  
– Впрочем, не особенно серьезный. К врачам пойдешь?  
Он делает шаг назад, и Барнс по полной использует прилив кислорода вокруг.  
Пойду ли я к врачам? Да само собой, приятель. Белые халаты, руки в голубых перчатках – обожаю.  
– Нет.  
– Уверен? У них есть такая штука, стимулирует рост костей звуковыми волнами или чем-то вроде того. О, черт, прости, конечно, не пойдешь.  
– Хорошо, – отзывается стоящий в двух метрах от него Барнс.  
И, чтобы извиниться, добавляет:  
– Как бок.  
Роджерс задирает футболку и показывает длинный разрез, уже затянувшийся, если не считать прикрытого пластырем участка на одном конце.  
– Все нормально. А как нога?  
Барнс спускает штаны с овечками и демонстрирует собственную точно так же зарубцевавшуюся рану.  
– Надо сказать, я очень благодарен дамам за заметное уменьшение в этой квартире случаев наблюдения твоих яиц, Бак.  
Барнс оставляет себе заметку украсть обратно что-нибудь из нижнего белья и надолго придержать штаны с овечками.

Ночь демонстрирует преимущества и недостатки мониторов. Сперва приходится терпеть все эти пристальные взгляды, пока Барнс ворочается в постели, пытаясь найти положение, которое позволит расслабиться левому плечу. Лицо болит. Подживающая царапина на ноге зудит. Внутренности словно слегка порубили в капусту, и хоть он и знает по опыту, что если поспать, то станет лучше, сначала для этого нужно, блядь, заснуть.  
Все это время Роджерс хмурится на экране монитора, пока Барнс не ложится и не делает вид, что ему удобно. Немного погодя это и в самом деле становится так.  
Он просыпается в 02:17 от того, что Роджерс распахивает дверь.  
Тот оказывает поддержку: Барнсу снилось, как он бил грабителя.  
А именно момент сразу после того, как Роджерс схватил его за запястье, но до того, как он вновь стал самим собой. А если бы не стал. Если бы самосознание к нему не вернулось.  
Прогнозируемый результат: полный провал операции. Он ударил бы Роджерса. Остальные Мстители защитили бы товарища.  
С навыками Вдовы и лазерами Старка они сумели бы позаботиться о том, чтобы Барнс навсегда перестал представлять угрозу для Роджерса.  
Он ежится.  
– Чем тебе помочь, Бак?  
Добрый вопрос.  
Чем ему помочь.  
Уверить в том, что он предположил правильно, и товарищи Роджерса и в самом деле помогут ему с заданием.  
– Баки?  
Ах да.  
– Все в порядке.  
Роджерс сильно нахмуривается.  
– Все в порядке, – повторяет Барнс.  
Роджерс возвращается к себе, но сон не идет. Барнс лежит в темноте, смотря в монитор. Принимая решение.  
Запрос поддержки: соответствует параметрам проведения операции.

Он затрагивает эту тему, пока Роджерс моет посуду после завтрака.  
Роджерс застывает и густо краснеет, потом делает медленный, глубокий вдох, словно пытается успокоиться.  
– Это. Большой сюрприз, Бак.  
– По-твоему, идея плохая.  
– Ну, думаю, может быть, ты… э, не совсем правильно понимаешь ситуацию. Возможно, не помешает сперва поговорить об этом с Клинтом.  
А Бартон тут при чем.  
– Я имею в виду, ему может не понравиться, что ты ведешь в ресторан его подругу.  
Что.  
– В смысле, не то чтобы я удивлялся, тебе действительно всегда нравились рыженькие. Просто подумал, ну, немного неожиданно.  
Сколько же всего не так в этих словах.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Ты думаешь, я о свидании.  
Роджерс медленно-медленно ставит сковородку на дно раковины. Он все еще красный как помидор.  
– А ты не о нем? – уточняет он у стены за раковиной. – Это, наверное, хорошо. Просто, ну, знаешь, хотел прояснить на случай, если ты все не так понял.  
– Ты думаешь, я хочу встречаться с Романофф.  
– Ну, вы близки, и она очень красивая.  
– Так точно, красивая, но Стив, она же ужасная.  
Роджерс наконец переводит взгляд на Барнса, и его лицо перекошено, словно никак не решит, какое принять выражение.  
– Баки! Я думал, она тебе нравится! Не строй мне такую рожу, вы проводите вместе уйму времени.  
Не строить рожу. Тебе, приятель, еще повезло, что я твою не набил. Опять.  
– Романофф – офицер поддержки особой важности, – отвечает он, – но это не мешает ей быть совершенно ужасной.  
Роджерс пялится на него и разражается смехом.  
– Ладно, Баки.  
– Что ладно.  
– Да нет, я понял, теперь все ясно как день, совершенно логично.  
– Что логично.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь «ужасная». Ужасные тебе как раз нравятся. Поэтому тебе и нравлюсь я.  
ЧЕГО  
Роджерс улыбается во весь рот и широко распахивает глаза.  
– Ну или можешь сказать, что я не ужасный.  
Вот засранец.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Не хочу тебя так обманывать, приятель.  
– Да, Бак, так я и думал.

Он пишет Романофф.  
«Уверен? Это большой ресторан, они не дешевые».  
Она что, шутит.  
«Боже, какая жалость, что я не позаботился собрать данные, прежде чем выбрать пункт назначения».  
Романофф отвечает изображением смеющейся кошачьей мордочки.  
«Вот за это я буду в красном платье».  
Предположение: красное платье будет производить впечатление и предназначаться для отвлечения внимания, и потому Барнс для контраста одевается в осторожные черные и серые тона. Он уделяет волосам достаточно времени, чтобы они стали блестящими и привлекательным образом ниспадали на лицо.  
Роджерс подпирает дверной косяк в ванной и пытается подтрунивать.  
К несчастью для него, никакие предположения о том, что он самовлюблен, Барнса не возмущают. У него функционируют глаза. В зеркале отражаются наглядные объективные доказательства. Даже с учетом пятна на коже из-за сломанной скуловой кости выглядит он охуенно.  
– Знаю, это тяжко, приятель, – говорит он, когда Роджерс наконец-то делает паузу, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, – должно быть, так трудно, когда видит око, да зуб неймет.  
Роджерс натурально изображает задыхающуюся рыбу, отвечает: «Господи, вот же говнюк», – и обиженно уходит.  
Впрочем, когда Барнс выдвигается, Роджерс кричит: «Хорошего вечера!» – так что он знает, что причин для беспокойства нет.  
Несколькими этажами ниже дверь открывает Бартон.  
– Красное платье! – с улыбкой произносит он. – Счастливчик. Как думаешь, у Стива есть желание разделить со мной вечер замороженной пиццы и дурацких комедий?  
– Есть смысл спросить.  
Тут появляется Романофф, и красное платье действительно оказывается впечатляющим. В ее миниатюрной фигурке умещается множество изгибов, и она, похоже, уделила волосам не меньше внимания, чем он.  
– Ты прекрасна.  
Она широко улыбается.  
– Ты тоже, – отвечает она, выходит в коридор и берет его за руку. – Пойдем есть икру.  
– Веселитесь, детишки, допоздна не гуляйте, – кричит им вслед Бартон.  
Несмотря на каблуки Романофф, высота которых, должно быть, превышает сто миллиметров, небольшое расстояние до «Русской чайной» они проходят пешком. Весенний вечер обдает приятной прохладой.  
– Пробуешь что-то новенькое? – спрашивает Романофф, кивая на его прикрытую перчаткой руку, которую он, согнув, держит под одним и тем же углом к телу, как неподвижный протез.  
Он кивает.  
– Умно, выглядит, правда, неприятно.  
– Да.  
Благодаря содействию Здания ДЖАРВИСА у них достаточно детализированная бронь, чтобы получить столик в тихом уголке, где они съедают блинов с икрой на сумму, которой хватило бы на месяц аренды небольшой квартиры. Романофф устраивает спектакль, играя скромницу и тихоню с утонченными манерами. Барнсу нравится играть, улыбаться и говорить с русским акцентом.  
Это хорошая практика. В последний раз он работал под прикрытием еще до перезагрузки. Погружение в вымышленную личность без белых пятен в мозгу и проблем с эмоциями успокаивает, умиротворяет.  
И все же оттягивать разговор о деле вечно нельзя. Он дожидается, пока Романофф не возвращает винную карту официанту, и они вновь не оказываются наедине.  
– Хочу попросить об одолжении.  
Романофф кивает, словно не удивлена. Ну конечно, не удивлена – он пригласил ее в оскорбительно дорогой ресторан, и они оба разодеты. Она не могла не понять, что что-то здесь нечисто.  
Теперь, когда он собирается заговорить об этом, ему вдруг становится неловко. Слова не идут с языка. Романофф терпеливо ждет, даже не смотрит на него. Она щедро намазывает маслом кусок черного хлеба, откусывает, делает глоток водки, съедает огурчик, улыбается Барнсу и подливает ему водки.  
– Мне от нее никакого проку.  
– Какая разница, на вкус все равно приятно.  
Это так.  
Молчаливое принятие со стороны Романофф делает ее единственной, кого он об этом попросит. Она знает – так, как он не пожелал бы знать никому. И он наградил ее двумя большими шрамами, а она, похоже, даже не держит на него зла.   
– Я беспокоюсь, – начинает он.  
Она ждет. Любой другой спросил бы, о чем, поспешил бы обнадежить.  
– Ты видела. В ноябре. С кодировщиком.  
Она ставит рюмку и сбрасывает беззаботную маску.  
– Пришлось спорить с программой, чтобы не выполнять тот приказ.  
– Ты хорошо справился.  
– Знаю.  
Она улыбается в ответ.  
– Просто, – Барнс заминается, подбирая правильные слова, – другие люди знают другие коды.  
Она подобна одной из бартоновских стрел, само смертоносное внимание, сосредоточенность. На нем.  
– В Вашингтоне меня взяли на тридцать четыре минуты, прежде чем прошла отмена. Другие пытались. Риелтор Старка.  
– Они не сработали, те коды.  
– Нет, но если какой-то сработает? Этот я даже не узнает. Я не узнаю.  
Ее лицо превращается в холодную маску.  
– Совсем недавно, когда Роджерс схватил меня за руку. Это была всего лишь доля секунды, но в ту секунду я был близок. Почти. Сломался.  
Она откидывается на спинку стула и теряет великолепную осанку.  
Черт. Он же не хотел ее так расстраивать.  
– Ладно, Барнс, да.  
Он не хотел ее так ранить.  
– Прости, – говорит он, – но ты не можешь позволить мне навредить ему. Никому навредить. Кроме тебя никто этого не сделает.  
Она качает головой.  
– Ты же знаешь, что это не так.  
– Старк сделает это, но ты одна сделаешь это ради меня.  
Романофф осушает рюмку, вновь наполняет ее и осушает еще раз.  
– Иногда, – произносит она, положив руки на стол и уперев взгляд в рюмку, – терпеть не могу, что у всех и каждого я последний запасной план самоуничтожения.  
Разумно.  
– Это не самоуничтожение, Наташенька, – названная по имени, она с нескрываемым удивлением поднимает на него взгляд, – это дар. Дар, которым ты поможешь мне сдержать обещание.  
Он наполняет обе рюмки, поднимает свою и ждет, пока Романофф не сделает то же самое.  
– За хорошего парня и никаких убийств.  
– За хорошего парня.  
Ну. Ну да. Такое ограничение, наверное, разумнее.  
Они чокаются и пьют. Мучившее его беспокойство исчезает. Романофф – последний рубеж защиты Стива – и его самого.  
Работенка дерьмовая, и с ее стороны это очень добрый поступок.  
Но его не удивляет то, что ее реакция на их соглашение – выпить пугающее количество водки. Немного удивляет то, что делает она это его присутствии, не дожидаясь, пока окажется в собственной квартире. Она выпивает столько, что начинает декламировать стихи. Пока в ход идут Пушкин с Пастернаком, все нормально, но когда она добирается до Ахматовой, положение становится критическим: если он позволит ей расчувствоваться на публике, она раздробит ему коленные чашечки, а меж тем доказано, что человек стандартной модели не способен продекламировать больше трех стихотворений Ахматовой и не расплакаться. Его самого, вероятно, хватило бы максимум на пять.  
Барнс платит, не дав ей заказать добавки, и они вместе возвращаются к Башне так медленно и осторожно, что не отстали бы даже Старички. Она висит у него на правой руке. Показывает собственное доверие.  
Барнса это очень трогает, и прикосновения можно терпеть.  
К несчастью, когда они возвращаются, Романофф все еще пьяна. К счастью, Бартон в квартире, и Барнс без каких-либо угрызений совести передает ее с рук на руки.  
– Даже знать ничего не хочу, – заявляет Бартон.  
– Обожаю водку, – произносит Романофф.  
Роджерс спит на диване с биографией мексиканской художницы на груди.  
«Ненавижу», – приходит от Романофф в 07:16 утра.  
Барнс готовит для нее партию печенья. Это кажется просто справедливым.


	36. Тщательная подготовка

В Клуб Красоты его вызывают днем. По прибытии в бар Барнс обнаруживает, что Хилл по-прежнему хмурится, когда смотрит на него. Как это возможно, учитывая применение сэндвичей с плавленым сыром, вне его понимания. Слегка зеленоватая Романофф неподвижно сидит на стуле, скрючившись над большим стаканом кофе.   
– Боже, Барнс, – говорит Поттс, – слышала, как ты бросился на какого-то парня, защищая Стива. Ты в порядке? Спишь нормально? Дай-ка на себя посмотреть. Почему у тебя синяк на скуле, ты ранен? Можно тебя обнять? Мне кажется, тебя надо обнять.  
Барнс анализирует этот словесный поток. Кто рассказал Поттс о том, что он сделал.  
Кто бы это ни был, худшее он, похоже, опустил.  
Он позволяет себя обнять. Поттс сильная, а ее волосы пахнут цитрусовыми.  
Все нормально.  
То, что она его обнимает, нормально.  
Поскольку на дворе день, Кэти на месте нет, но мокко ему все же варят правильно. Он сидит с женщинами, и, пока те разговаривают о пустяках, плечи Хилл медленно опускаются от ушей, а кофе Романофф уменьшает последствия водочного веселья. Барнс не упоминает об ужине – это только между ними с Романофф – но отмечает усилившееся чувство спокойствия, когда смотрит на нее. Она последний рубеж поддержки на случай, если все пойдет под откос. Она его подкрепление. Можно не рассчитывать только на себя.  
Поттс протягивает руку и хлопает его по колену, как на его первом заседании Клуба Красоты, когда он понятия не имел о том, что происходит.  
– Просто я под таким впечатлением от того, как ты защищал Стива, – произносит она.  
И это еще раз подтверждает, что, кто бы с ней ни говорил, он опустил ту часть, где Барнс превратил чью-то голову в кашу.  
– Он такой, – вставляет Романофф.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Только не говори, что вы с ней теперь лучшие друзья, задание.  
– Жаль, некоторые из нас не в состоянии ответить тем же, – добавляет Хилл.  
И в этом вся проблема?  
Да сколько можно.  
Барнс берет со стола маленькую мисочку с кусочками сахара и начинает кидаться ими в Хилл. После четвертого она восклицает:  
– Ладно! Ладно, хорошо! Придурок!  
– Так точно, – отвечает Барнс и изображает на лице улыбку.  
Небольшую: скула еще довольно сильно ноет.  
– Хм, – произносит Поттс, но пояснить отказывается.

Причину ее раздумий Барнс узнает два дня спустя, когда она зовет его зайти к ней в кабинет и просит поддержки в деловой поездке.  
Согласиться на месте нетрудно, несмотря на перспективу перелета и повышенного уровня стресса. Поттс проявляет по отношению к Барнсу щедрость и доброту. Она радушно приняла их с Роджерсом у себя дома. Это шанс немного ей отплатить. Это соответствует параметрам второго проекта: помогать другим с решением распознаваемых проблем.  
Стоит ему согласиться, как тактико-технические требования разворачиваются в сознании и занимают столько места, что воспоминание о грабителе заталкивается в тесный уголок в глубине мозга.  
Список задач:  
1\. Сказать Роджерсу.  
Этот этап проходит более гладко, чем он предвидит. Роджерс почти не сопротивляется, ожидаемо предлагает присоединиться к ним с Поттс и, раз согласившись с планом, сразу бросается помогать с подготовкой.  
2\. Отрастить бороду.  
Мерзость. И чешется.  
3\. Поговорить с летучим Сэмом.  
Эта задача выполняется приятнейшим из всех вообразимых способов: когда Барнс сообщает Сэму о плане и желании провести поездку, не навредив себе, Сэм уславливается, что в ближайшие выходные прилетит в Нью-Йорк.  
– Роджерс, – говорит Барнс после того, как гаснет экран телевизора, – надо не забыть подбросить денег тому ветеранскому центру.  
– Я поработаю над этим, пока тебя не будет, Бак, – отвечает Роджерс и сжимает его плечо жестом, выражающим полнейшее одобрение.  
4\. Попрактиковаться в ношении солнечных очков.  
Уже на то, чтобы хотя бы поместить их на лицо, уходит целый полный неудачных попыток день. В очках частота сердцебиения поднимается до неприятного уровня. Идентифицировано: раздражение.  
Глупая реакция, задание.  
ОТКАЗАНО  
Что.  
Задание пытается изобразить Сэма.  
Хорошая работа, задание.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
5\. Обзавестись снаряжением.  
Примерка костюма проходит настолько хорошо, насколько можно ожидать, учитывая, что в процессе его касается незнакомый человек. Впрочем, в итоге все остаются целы и невредимы, так что он засчитывает ее как победу.  
Выбор одежды определяет комбинацию оружия. Та хороша. Он заходит в арсенал и проводит день, пробуя каждый из крошечных пистолетов, пока не находятся четыре, которые легче всего ложатся в руку.  
Это наработанный навык – управляться с миниатюрными пистолетами, быстро менять обоймы, точно стрелять в условиях недостатка времени. Тело знает, что делать, а сознание направляет его, чтобы обратить эти навыки в позитивное русло.  
Чтобы защитить Пеппер, которая у нему добра.  
Это.  
О.  
Это похоже на то, чего он попросил у Романофф.  
Пеппер доверяет ему защитить ее и в то же время защитить гражданских от нее.  
Большое доверие.  
Приличная ответственность.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
На заметку: снова начать носить при себе носовые платки.

Раздобыв пистолеты, кобуры и ботинки, Барнс собирается с духом и отправляется на этаж, где располагается лаборатория, чтобы произвести необходимую доработку.  
Неприязнь Старка осязается в воздухе.  
И все же интересно отметить, что, несмотря на все его ворчание и недобрые взгляды в сторону Барнса, Старк продолжает включать его в компанию, когда все ужинают в общей гостиной. Он не отправил Барнса назад, в Бруклин. Он не говорит «нет».  
Любопытно.  
Прикрепление ножен к кобурам и модификация ботинок – долгая, кропотливая работа. К вечеру мини-лезвие с приятным коротким щелчком выдвигается из носка правого ботинка. Часть мозга, отвечающая за стратегическое мышление, уже представляет, как подсекать этой ногой, как наносить резкие короткие удары, которые свалят нападающего – частично из-за эффекта неожиданности, частично из-за свежеприобретенных проблем с коленными сухожилиями.  
Он делает полость в каблуке левого ботинка – просто чтобы посидеть подольше. Мастерская тиха за спиной, а рядом, неотрывно смотря на него горящим на округлой верхней части красным огоньком, стоит робот-помощник Старка. Идентифицировано: Барнсу нравится.  
Ему нравится робот-помощник. Его внимание не давит и не принуждает, но в то же время, судя по тому, с какой скоростью он реагирует на произносимые шепотом запросы материалов, робот рад помочь.  
Хорошо.  
Ему нравится работать руками. Это придает столь необходимое в связи с событиями последних дней спокойствие. Эти руки проливали кровь…  
ЗАЩИЩАТЬ  
Да, задание.  
Проливали кровь во имя защиты, но все равно было отвратительно и тяжело. И логичным следствием этой подготовки оружия будет еще больше крови. Впрочем, пока это всего лишь работа. Простые навыки, знакомые рукам: изменять, усиливать, делать аккуратные стежки, пришивая ножны к кобурам, искусно устанавливать лезвие, чтобы механизм срабатывал легко и быстро, а ботинок не изменил формы.  
Может, Романофф даст ему один из этих своих маленьких шокеров, чтобы вставить в полый каблук.  
Может, Старк даст ему тревожную кнопку.  
Как бы то ни было, проведенный за работой день дает достаточно тишины промеж ушей, чтобы в итоге Барнс даже не был против боли в спине, усилившейся от того, что он весь день просидел сгорбившись. Он оставляет лабораторию под смех Бэннера и гудение.  
Он надеется когда-нибудь повидать робота еще раз.

Предварительная подготовка подходит к концу. До вылета во Францию остается одиннадцать дней.  
– Похоже, ты в полной боеготовности, Бак, – говорит Роджерс, оглядывая творения Барнса и раз за разом щелкая лезвием в носке ботинка. – Думаю, у тебя будет предостаточно времени, чтобы все обсудить с Сэмом.  
Так точно.  
И чтобы съездить к Старичкам – для большего внутреннего равновесия. Чтобы попрактиковаться в ношении солнечных очков.  
Чтобы потренироваться со Стивом.  
Но это уже приятная часть.


	37. О закреплении и мышечной памяти

Летучий Сэм прибывает как раз вовремя, чтобы пообедать суши.  
– Будет вам суп, – хмурится мистер Хаяши, – но умные люди знают, что это зимняя еда.  
– Он мне нравится, – говорит летучий Сэм.  
Они пропускают суп, но узнают, что водоросли бывают в виде салата: текстура странная, но в остальном неплохо.  
– Так что, – произносит летучий Сэм, пока они смотрят, как мистер Хаяши сооружает пятую партию роллов и нигири, – значит, вы с Барнсом давно знакомы?  
– О да, – отвечает мистер Хаяши, – он с той зимы захаживает. Было время, смотрел на всех волком и разговаривал со своим супом.  
Разговаривал с супом. Какого черта.  
Мистер Хаяши тычет его пальцем в тыльную сторону ладони.  
– А потом ты обзавелся друзьями и отъелся. Так гораздо лучше.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Гораздо, – повторяет за ним Барнс и изображает улыбку.  
Он поворачивает голову: если разговор продолжится в том же ключе, Роджерсу, похоже, может потребоваться носовой платок.  
У летучего Сэма талант к разговорам о погоде. Наедине друг с другом Барнс и Роджерс большую часть времени едят молча. Летучий Сэм задает вопросы, и тон его голоса свидетельствует о любопытстве. Они много узнают о жизни и семье мистера Хаяши.  
Барнс был бы не против задать эти вопросы сам, но у него нет таких навыков, как у летучего Сэма.  
Это еще один подарок от летучего Сэма – знать, что у Казуе есть брат. Что Такао, внук, – ее племянник. Что в Японии семья мистера Хаяши в течении пяти поколений занималась ткацким делом.  
– Ну, – говорит летучий Сэм, когда они уходят, – это местечко полностью оправдало свою репутацию.  
Идентифицировано: удовольствие.  
Днем достаточно тепло, чтобы они сели поговорить на маленьком балконе. Дополнительный плюс: это дает возможность продолжить тренироваться с солнечными очками Роджерса.  
– Итак, расскажите мне об этом деле с Пеппер.  
Барнс описывает план. Сэм очень сильно смеется, когда Барнс объясняет, что Поттс попросила его, потому что он самый страшный из всех ее знакомых.  
Почему он смеется.  
– Она совершенно права. Ты жуткий крутой сукин сын, Барнс.  
– Так точно.  
Даже не зная причины веселья, сидеть на солнце со смеющимися Роджерсом и Сэмом приятно.  
Роджерс, разумеется, все портит, заговорив о грабителях.  
ОТКАЗАНО  
Да нет, я знаю, задание. Нужно дать летучему Сэму всю информацию, имеющую отношение к делу. Просто желания нет.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Угу.  
Выражение на лице летучего Сэма, когда Роджерс описывает эпизод с расщеплением личности, почти настораживает.  
– И ты взял его с собой?  
– Я думал, он будет в безопасности! Они с Марией должны были просто сидеть на поддержке. Разве мог я хоть на секунду подумать, что все так пойдет!  
Барнс содрогается.  
– В чем дело, Барнс? – спрашивает летучий Сэм.  
– Не будь меня там, – отвечает он, – с вероятностью в девяносто шесть процентов парень с инопланетной винтовкой смог бы сделать второй выстрел.  
Субъективно воспринимаемая температура тела: ледяная.  
– Вероятность выживания после прямого попадания менее двадцати процентов.  
– Баки.  
Он пожимает плечами.  
Это правда.  
– Все равно дерьмово, – произносит летучий Сэм.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
– Я был бы в порядке, Бак. Ты не должен был там оказаться.  
Неверно.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Ладно, – поднимая руки, говорит летучий Сэм, – мы так отошли от темы, что обратную дорогу, наверное, придется искать с картой. Барнс, чем ты думаешь, так скоро после случившегося впрягаясь в эту поездку с Пеппер?  
Недвусмысленное выражение лица Роджерса делает вопрос еще неприятнее.  
Чудесно.  
– Проект номер два, – отвечает он, – демонстрировать офицерам поддержки свою признательность, предоставляя помощь в удовлетворении их личных потребностей. Это также отвлекает от текущих негативных эмоций, ставя четко определенные задачи.  
Роджерс с летучим Сэмом открывают рты, закрывают их и открывают снова.  
– Ну ладно, – соглашается летучий Сэм по окончании этой приятной паузы. – А ничего попроще в голову не пришло, пока ты еще не обрел почву под ногами?  
– Ей нужен телохранитель.  
Роджерс сдвигает брови, но молчит.  
Летучий Сэм несколько минут созерцает город, потом глубоко вздыхает.  
– Как думаешь готовиться? То есть помимо купания в лучах сияния прекрасного меня.  
Барнс перечисляет составляющие плана: тренировки, чтобы убедиться в том, что тело будет реагировать на автомате, перемежаемые успокаивающими занятиями, например визитами в Бруклин и «Карп», пополнением запасов ингредиентов для выпечки, в последние двадцать четыре часа перед вылетом – только то, что в списке хорошего.  
– А ведь прекрасный план, чувак, – говорит летучий Сэм. – Ты понял, как это работает, отлично.  
Подтверждение приятно.  
– Думаешь, этого хватит?  
Оценка.  
– Надеюсь.  
Летучий Сэм кивает.  
– Хорошо. По-моему, это шикарно, Барнс. И ты же знаешь, можешь звонить, если что-то понадобится.  
– Спасибо.  
– Как пока, держишься?  
Барнс кивает.  
– Спишь более-менее нормально?  
Он кивает еще раз.  
И, поскольку летучий Сэм не знает, что нужно спросить и об этом, добавляет:  
– И Стив тоже.  
Губы летучего Сэма расползаются в широкой улыбке, и он меняет положение, чтобы перевести взгляд на Роджерса.  
– Более-менее, да, Стив?  
Роджерс закатывает глаза.  
– Я в порядке, Баки вечно слишком беспокоится.  
Нормальное такое описание прикрытия, приятель.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– В порядке я! Господи, нет ничего такого в том, чтобы иногда видеть кошмары.  
Летучий Сэм хмыкает.  
– Чтоб тебя, Баки.  
Инструктаж приходит в восторг от этих слов. Он воспроизводит их с разнообразнейшими интонациями, наводя на мысль о том, что Роджерс повторяет эту фразу регулярно с самого детства.  
Мило.  
– Вижу, вина тебя так и гложет, Бак.  
Он пожимает плечами.  
– С вами никакого телевизора не надо, – заявляет летучий Сэм.  
Это становится сигналом к окончанию разговора. Барнс идентифицирует удивление: он ожидал, что анализировать и изменять план придется куда больше.  
Образовавшуюся дыру в планах на уикенд заполняют мстительные безобразия.

На платформе за окнами общей гостиной, рядом с большим искусственным водоемом, появляется ящик из черного металла. Бэннер разводит там огонь.  
Почему за этим не наблюдает никто, кроме Барнса.  
Помимо ящика у Бэннера есть еще кое-что интересное – большая металлическая кружка: он помещает внутрь маленькие черные квадратики и поджигает их. Немного погодя он выкладывает их в ящик, прикрывает большими кусками дерева, закрывает крышку и уходит.  
Это что, как-то связано с наукой.  
Барнс спросил бы у Роджерса или летучего Сэма, но те слишком заняты. Летучий Сэм в баре, смешивает алкогольные напитки, пытаясь найти вариант столь ужасный, что не притронется даже Бартон.  
Дохлый номер, летучий Сэм.  
Бэннер возвращается с большим блюдом.  
– Барнс, будь добр, перетащи сюда вон тот стол.  
К эксперименту можно присоединиться. Барнс перетаскивает стол. Бэннер ставит блюдо и снимает крышку: внутри оказывается большая стопка кусков сырого мяса.   
Какого черта.  
– Ни разу не видел гриль? Ты будешь в восторге, – говорит Бэннер.  
Оценка Бэннера верна. Черный металлический ящик – приспособление для приготовления пищи. Что еще лучше, назначенная задача порезать овощи и перемешать их с оливковым маслом и специями (чтобы можно было поставить на гриль в металлической решетке) не оставляет пространства ни для того, чтобы таиться по углам, ни для вынужденных попыток завести разговор о погоде.  
Бэннер поддерживает непрерывный монолог о необходимом времени приготовления и внутренней температуре мяса, познавательный и при этом не требующий ответных реплик. Добрый поступок с его стороны, а информация пригодится в будущем.  
– Что это ты тут делаешь, Баки? – в кокой-то момент спрашивает Роджерс.  
– Работает су-шефом, – отвечает ему Бэннер, – и очень продуктивно.  
На лице Роджерса появляется довольно неплохая улыбка.  
– Дай угадаю, теперь нам придется купить гриль.  
– Так точно.  
Это определенно изобретали для кого-то вроде Барнса. Ему даже не нужны никакие кухонные приспособления, чтобы переворачивать мясо.  
Приятно найти металлической руке стопроцентно позитивное применение.  
– Она чувствует температуру? – спрашивает Бэннер, проинструктировав Барнса о том, как положить филе лосося кожей вниз на прохладной части гриля, пока маринуются стейки.  
– Нет.  
– Хм, думаю, ты мог бы попросить Тони что-то такое для тебя сделать, скажем, сенсоры в подушечках пальцев.  
Это могло бы пригодиться, не ненавидь его Старк.  
– Маловероятно.  
Бэннер, щурясь, оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Старка: у того на коленях сидит Поттс, и он губами делает с ее шеей что-то такое, от чего она визжит и брыкается.  
– Возможно, ты еще удивишься, Барнс. Подожди немного.  
Как угодно.  
Обед шумный, но приятный. Они с Роджерсом вытаскивают наружу длинный стол, Поттс приносит маленькие лампадки и свечи, Хилл приходит с хлебом (это приятный итальянский батон, а к нему сливочное масло и запеченный чеснок), а вина хватило бы, чтобы замариновать человека. Может, двух.  
Летучий Сэм садится в центре стола, где все соперничают за внимание с его стороны.  
ХОРОШО  
Так точно.  
Барнс, как обычно, усаживается на одном из концов, с Роджерсом с одной стороны и кренящимся вправо, практически спящим Бартоном с другой. По прошествии нескольких минут к ним подходит Бэннер, чтобы убедиться в том, что у Барнса есть и стейк, и кусок рыбы.  
– Ты помогал их готовить и должен все попробовать.  
Они великолепны. Набор навыков усовершенствован.  
– Спасибо, что показал.  
– Решительно не за что.  
– Очень приятный человек, – произносит Роджерс, когда Бэннер возвращается на свое место.  
– Да.

– Просто делай все, как запланировал, Барнс. Ты прекрасно справишься. И звони, если понадоблюсь, – говорит летучий Сэм на следующий день, собираясь в Гарлем перед возвращением в Вашингтон. – И хорош уже печь для моей мамы, а то она еще решит, что тебя любит больше.  
Это вполне вероятно. Летучий Сэм увозит с собой коробку лимонно-голубичных маффинов с сахарной глазурью. Пришлось печь три партии: Роджерсу они очень нравятся.

Дни тренировок проходят сложно. Не плохо – просто сложно. В первый день они с Роджерсом тренируются один на один, уворачиваясь от ударов друг друга на полосе препятствий, пока Барнс привыкает к подготовленному набору оружия.  
После этого он лежит на полу десять минут.  
На второй день объявляется Романофф, и они с Роджерсом атакуют его под сложными углами. Холодное сознание, живущее в дальнем уголке разума, пытается проснуться: такие тренировки ему знакомы. Но Барнс запихивает его обратно.  
Он лежит на полу двадцать минут, а остаток дня они проводят в Бруклине.  
– Чем-чем ты заняться собрался? – кричит на него Олли.  
– Дорогой, думаю, в этом вопросе я согласна с Олли, – говорит Эстер.  
– Ну, это чертово чудо.  
Мило со стороны Олли попытаться разрядить обстановку.  
Барнс переводит взгляд на Лидию.  
– Ты молодец, что помогаешь другу, – произносит та, – скрестим глаза, чтобы не произошло ничего интересного.  
– Лидия, пальцы, не глаза, – поправляет ее Роджерс.  
– В этой стране может и пальцы.  
Но при этом она подмигивает Барнсу.  
– Интересное за этими парнишками по пятам ходит, – бурчит Олли.  
Хотел бы Барнс, чтобы задание закричало в ответ «ОТКАЗАНО», но увы.  
На третий день свой сорт летающих неприятностей добавляет к происходящему Бартон. Барнс надевает свои ботинки, Романофф – облегающий черный костюм от Старка, защищающий от ножей.  
Случается очень непростой эпизод, когда он попадает Роджерсу по голени. При виде его крови на Барнса ненадолго обрушивается незримый водопад тревожных сигналов и отрицательных реакций.  
– Заканчиваем на сегодня, – объявляет Романофф.  
– Ради всего святого, Наташа, просто дай мне чертов пластырь, она через полторы минуты затянется.  
И инструктаж вклинивается в общее тревожное состояние Барнса с:  
– Господи, Баки, такое ощущение, будто это не четвертый раз, когда мне сломали нос, отстань, дубина.  
Ну ладно.  
Теперь все кажется уже не столь серьезным.  
К тому времени, когда он заканчивает с медленными вдохами-выдохами и выбирается из угла, рана на ноге Стива превращается в тонкую зарубцевавшуюся ниточку.  
А выражение его лица – в ухмылку.  
– Я же говорил.  
Романофф шлепает его по руке.  
Хорошая работа, Романофф.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Этот день требует сорока минут на полу.  
Но тренироваться хорошо. Попытки поддерживать оптимальное соотношение между эффективной практикой и избеганием травм держат в напряжении, холодное нечто на задворках сознания без конца пытается заинтересоваться происходящим, но все это перекрывается чувством наслаждения. Он выкладывается по полной, продираясь через полосу препятствий, бросая ножи и стреляя холостыми по офицерам поддержки. Каждый день все четверо устают и обливаются потом, но раз за разом возвращаются в спортзал. Как-то утром к ним спускается даже Хилл – просто чтобы шансы стали более неравными.  
Она изворотлива. Появляется из-под одного из препятствий и хватает за щиколотки. Он проводит на полу полных двадцать секунд, прежде чем удается освободиться.  
Она будто осьминог. По силе и рядом не стояла, но никогда не проводит на одном и том же месте дольше двух секунд. Это довольно впечатляет.  
Все это хорошо. Он выматывается достаточно, чтобы получалось спать каждую ночь, а кроме того, после тренировки лучше всего идет практика ношения солнечных очков: он слишком устает, чтобы они вызывали чересчур резкую реакцию.  
Примерка проходит успешно. Портной явно профи. Барнс надевает кобуры, и под плотной тканью их совсем не видно.  
Костюм хорошо смотрелся бы с синей рубашкой, купленной для него женщинами, или, скажем, с красной, но он наденет матовую белую с простым черным галстуком и будет выглядеть, как недружелюбный дубина-телохранитель.  
– Он станет для вас хорошей маскировкой, сэр, – говорит ему портной.  
Точно.  
В день последней тренировки Барнс с Роджерсом, Бартон и Романофф приползают на поздний обед в «Карп».  
Романофф усаживается за стол и сверкает на все заведение ямочками на щеках.  
– Что я вижу, – произносит мистер Хаяши, – у тебя есть знакомые девушки?  
– С чем только не приходится мириться, вы не поверите.  
Мистер Хаяши склоняется поближе и щурит глаза.  
– Поверю.  
Романофф громко смеется. Довольно-таки приятный звук.  
Для такой крошки в Романофф влезает прилично сырой рыбы.  
– Хорошая работа, – шепчет ему Бартон по дороге к выходу.  
ТАК ТОЧНО

За тридцать шесть часов до вылета костюм висит в шкафу, утренняя тренировка окончена, ему потребовалось всего пятнадцать минут на полу, и он употребил достаточно питательных веществ, чтобы предотвратить любую слабость в коленях.  
В обговоренный Поттс час Барнс является в парикмахерскую.  
Он ее уже видел (кофейный бар расположен через стену), но внутри бывал только ночью, когда там было пусто, еще во времена ночного патрулирования. В рабочие часы парикмахерская ярко освещена люминесцентными лампами и полнится громким шумом фенов и поп-музыки.  
– Привет, – говорит долговязый молодой парень с двумя пирсингами на лице и зеленой прядью в волосах, – я Джордан, мисс Поттс и мистер Старк сказали, что ты зайдешь.  
Старк.  
А Старк тут при чем.  
К превеликому своему раздражению, Барнс получает на этот вопрос исчерпывающий ответ. Для многих посещение парикмахерской, вероятно, было бы приятным, со всеми этими горячими полотенцами и массажем головы. У Барнса, как нервного человека, в прошлом подвергавшегося жесточайшим пыткам в районе головы (помимо прочих), впечатление остается ужасное.  
– Слушай, чувак, а у тебя рука всегда так делает? – спрашивает Джордан.  
Джордану очень везет, что эта самая рука – перебирающая пластинами и металлически жужжащая – не торчит у него из тела. Только строжайшая сосредоточенность позволяет Барнсу удержать ее от того, чтобы продвинуться по пути протыкания тел дальше всего лишь шевеления и подергивания.  
– Чувак, не порежу, обещаю, – произносит Джордан.  
«Чувак, – думает Барнс, – не могу обещать, что не порежу тебя сам».  
Электробритва жужжит с частотой, похожей на частоту устройства, о котором знает, но не желает распространяться инструктаж. Физическая реакция: потоотделение, вздрагивание.  
– Я совсем рядом, Бак, – говорит Роджерс в метре слева от кресла.  
Ладно.  
Ладно, сосредоточимся на Роджерсе.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Это ради Поттс.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Барнс взмахивает рукой, и Роджерс делает шаг вперед, так что остается в поле зрения, даже пока Джордан работает.  
Стив терпеть не может, когда на него пялятся, но обстоятельства исключительные. Барнс сосредоточивается на его лице, цепляется за него, и это дает ему сил преть в кресле под дурацкой накидкой, не теряя контроля.  
Поэтому, когда у Роджерса начинает дергаться лицо, Барнс это видит.  
Что за херню с ним творит Джордан.  
Тот сушит волосы, подстригает, проходится какими-то странными ножницами, которые, по ощущениям, словно разрезают волоски на мелкие кусочки. Волосы больше не висят у шеи. Если опустить взгляд, то видно, что усеивающие колени каштановые пряди очень длинные.  
Роджерс сжимает губы.  
Затем приходит очередь бритья – сперва электрической бритвой, потом опасной по теплой пене. На этом этапе Джордан пытается откинуть кресло назад, но Барнс остается сидеть прямо.  
– Как хотите, сэр, – хмурится Джордан.  
Он скрючивается в три погибели, чтобы побрить в таком положении, затем вытирает лицо теплым полотенцем.  
У Роджерса подрагивают уголки рта.  
– Ну вот, зацени, – говорит Джордан и поворачивает Барнса лицом к зеркалу.  
ЧТО  
Так точно.  
ЧТО  
Так точно.  
Неудивительно, что с лицом Роджерса происходили странные вещи.  
Задание. Я похож на хренова идиота.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Спасибо за неизменную поддержку.  
– Отлично… отлично выглядишь, Бак, – придушенно произносит Роджерс.  
– Мистер Старк дал очень четкие указания, – сообщает Джордан.  
Ну это само собой.  
А после, разумеется, запланирован ужин, чтобы все смогли над ним посмеяться, с его тупой прической, как у Роджерса, и еще более тупой бородкой, как у Старка.  
До чего же глупый вид.  
– Прости, Барнс, – даже не пытаясь скрыть смех, говорит Поттс, – но, сам подумай, в таком виде на тебя ни один член ГИДРЫ внимания не обратит.  
Единственный проблеск в этом пиздеце.  
– Можешь больше не беспокоиться, малыш, теперь я к нему и на пушечный выстрел не подойду, – произносит Романофф.  
Что.  
– Да? Я тоже, – отзывается Бартон.  
Барнс усаживается в кресло под деревом в кадке.  
Отвратительно.

Впрочем, день накануне вылета дурацким волосам и бородке не испортить. Барнс встает спозаранку, и Кэти слишком добра, чтобы острить насчет его внешнего вида. Возможно, ее как-то предупредили. Как бы то ни было, она протягивает ему мокко и желает успеха в операции.  
– В смысле, будь подкрепление нужно мне, выбрала бы тебя.  
– Спасибо.  
В остальном Барнс остается в квартире. Он выпекает батон хлеба и пару десятков печенек, чтобы Роджерс не умер с голоду за семьдесят шесть часов его отсутствия. Он дочитывает книгу («Последний зов») и готовит на ужин мясной рулет.  
– Готов, Бак?  
Кто знает? Кто вообще бывает к чему-то готов?  
– Надеюсь.  
– Хочешь, могу полететь с вами. Мне на сборы и двух минут хватит.  
Барнс качает головой. Роджерс слишком заметен, слишком известен.  
– Ладно. Ладно, но обещай, что позвонишь, хорошо? Чуть что пойдет не так – скажи.  
– Хорошо.  
– Пообещай, Бак.  
– Обещаю.  
Для того, чтобы умерить его беспокойство, этого явно недостаточно. Барнс помнит за собой то же самое, когда Роджерс ездил по больницам.  
– Обещаю, – повторяет он.  
– Верю, – говорит Роджерс, – все пройдет отлично.  
В ту ночь Барнс спит немного, но когда, лежа в темноте и смотря на спящего Роджерса, он прокручивает в голове его слова, это успокаивает.


	38. Пробьемся к дому

Оставаться дома, когда Роджерс уехал в свой тур по больницам, было довольно странно. Путешествовать самому, да еще и с не-Стивом, странно вдвойне.  
Перед отъездом была тяжелая тренировка с участием стрел, каким-то образом оснащенных шокерами Романофф, (а) ужасными и (б) бьющими так больно, что к тому времени, когда все вваливаются в машину до аэропорта, Барнс поистине выматывается.  
Старк зыркает на него, обнимая Поттс.  
– Тони, хватит уже, – говорит Роджерс.  
Барнс не обращает внимания. Это как играть в гляделки с белкой.  
– Думаю, я имею право злиться из-за того, что моими ресурсами пользуются для плана, который я не одобряю и в котором не участвую.  
– Разумеется, – отвечает Поттс. – То есть от этого ничего не изменится, но злись сколько душе угодно.  
Бедный Старк. Он не позволил бы себе свирепый взгляд в сторону Поттс, так что удар принимает Барнс.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Барнс выпрямляет спину.  
Задание. Мы уже при исполнении.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Барнс терпит пристальный взгляд с идеальной невозмутимостью.

Самолет куда больше того, на котором они с Роджерсом летали в Вашингтон, но частота сердцебиения при виде него все равно повышается.  
Слышно, как за спиной волнуется Старк и шепчет Поттс; Роджерс стоит слишком близко с одним из четырех стандартных обеспокоенных выражений на лице. Видно, что в данный момент он более чем на пятьдесят процентов состоит из чистого желания обнять.  
Прости, приятель.  
Барнс берет его за запястье.  
– Ну ладно, – произносит Стив, изображая жалкое крошечное подобие улыбки. – Все будет хорошо, так? Будешь красться следом за Пеппер, напугаешь до чертиков кучку капиталистов и отлично проведешь время.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Барнс чувствует, как лицо складывается в улыбку.  
– Само собой, – отвечает он.  
Сперва надо туда добраться.  
Поставить задачу: как можно сильнее сузить радиус сосредоточенности.  
Поттс относится к этой его потребности с добротой. Они усаживаются друг напротив друга за маленьким столиком и просматривают содержимое папки с данными о программе визита. Она дает ему досье на каждого из облеченных властью говнюков, с которыми у нее запланированы встречи. Чтение не отвлекает от шума и изменения давления полностью, но дает повод положить руки на стол и опустить взгляд, пока не вернутся в норму базовые функции.  
Оторвав взгляд от стола, он обнаруживает перед собой большой стакан воды.  
Ладно. Хорошо. Рециркулированный воздух сух.  
Бортпроводники приносят им поесть: салат с семенами и сушеными фруктами.  
Калорийность: недостаточная.  
С другой стороны, от всего это жевания перестают быть заложены уши.  
Да и лежащий сверху козий сыр ничего.  
– Фу, терпеть не могу таким заниматься, – вытягивая руки над головой, произносит Поттс. – Как же я рада, что ты здесь, Барнс.  
Она горестно улыбается.  
– И мне очень жаль твои волосы.  
Тьфу.  
– Да, – отвечает он, – мне тоже.  
Он не рассчитывал ее рассмешить, но ладно.  
Вскоре после еды бортпроводники начинают хлопотать над сиденьями в хвосте, поворачивают и опускают их, пока каждое не превращается в маленькую постель.  
Неплохо.  
– Надеюсь, сможешь поспать, Барнс, – говорит Поттс, ненадолго опустив ладонь на его руку.  
Это кажется маловероятным.  
– Ты тоже.  
Но когда он укладывается за ширмой, и свет выключается, все оказывается не так уж плохо. Он слышит, как разговаривает по телефону Поттс – надо полагать, со Старком.  
А значит, можно было бы позвонить Роджерсу. Но тот волнуется, и Барнс чувствует, что шум, странный воздух и незнакомая обстановка не оставили во рту места для слов.  
Вместо этого он отправляет сообщение.  
«Здание. Прошу отчета по Роджерсу».  
«Надеюсь, ваше путешествие проходит хорошо, сержант, – почти мгновенно появляется на экране. – О сложных метеоусловиях между вашим текущим местоположением и пунктом назначения не сообщается, и вас едва ли что-то разбудит».  
Затем открывается новое окно: картинка с монитора в спальне Стива.  
ХОРОШО  
Это точно, задание.  
Роджерс сидит в постели и читает «Гордость и предубеждение» – книга была третьей в стопке на столе рядом с кроватью Барнса.  
Роджерс. Надеюсь, ты там не разбрасываешь мое добро.  
ОТКАЗАНО  
Заткнись, задание.  
Предположение: Роджерсу не нравится. Он несколько раз хмурится, один – отодвигает книгу от лица и щурится. Но один раз он вдруг улыбается, словно наконец-то понял какую-то из шуток.  
Не тупи, Роджерс, книга уморительная.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Это успокаивает – лежать на странной узкой кровати и смотреть на читающего Роджерса, пока тот не кладет книгу, тяжко вздыхает, глядя на монитор, гасит свет и ложится. Он долго лежит на боку с открытыми глазами.  
Утром у них остается время только на простейшую личную гигиену и печальный, деморализующий завтрак (Овсянка. Пеппер. Ты неправа.) перед приземлением в Тулузе.  
В городе нормально. Он кажется смутно знакомым, и в таком ключе, что Барнс подозревает: поройся он в воспоминаниях – и в городе станет отнюдь не нормально.  
К счастью, он занят.  
Обстановка в отеле безвкусная, но уровень безопасности, если кое-где подправить, достигает нижней границы допустимого.  
Когда он надевает костюм, это немного похоже на надевание тактической экипировки, только костюм не жмет. Он надевает другого человека. Как когда они с Романофф притворялись в русском ресторане.  
Он не Барнс, дерганый и с поврежденным мозгом. Он просто безликий мудак-телохранитель. Очень-очень хороший безликий мудак-телохранитель.  
Заниматься этим почти забавно. Под костюмом он мокрый от пота, но может сконцентрироваться на задаче контролировать происходящее в зале, тенью следовать за Поттс и строить страшные рожи козлам с шаловливыми руками, не психуя из-за незнакомой обстановки или давящих со всех сторон незнакомцев.  
Хорошая работа.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
На личном уровне большинство из этих угнетателей рабочего класса довольно безобидны. Разумеется, они попытаются сделать так, чтобы им сошло с рук как можно больше, но прямолинейная уверенность (и пугающий наряд) Поттс и сам Барнс, нависающий рядом, заставляют почти всех держать себя в руках.  
Почти.  
– Но вы ведь, конечно, видите, что упускаете надежный источник прибыли, – говорит один по-французски с явным придыханием марокканского акцента.  
Он все перекатывается с пятки на носок и поглядывает на Барнса, словно хочет недопустимо близко склониться к Поттс, но боится, что его лицо расстанется с черепом.  
Разумное опасение.  
– Мадам, мы оба деловые люди, не так ли? К чему так калечить бизнес?  
– Этот разговор ни к чему не приведет, – на классическом французском отвечает Поттс. – «Старк Индастриз» ушла из оружейного бизнеса навсегда.  
– Не будьте наивны, мадам. Мир остается опасным местом. Ваш Железный человек со своими дружками из цирка уродов не может обеспечить безопасность. Нью-Йорк это доказал.  
Поттс уже отступает с нескрываемой яростью на лице.  
– Мадам, прошу, выслушайте! Я обнаружил технологии, от которых отказались в Советах, но нужен ваш дуговой реактор…  
– Пожалуйста, – произносит она.  
Барнс выходит вперед и поднимает мужчину под руки. Как у козла с разъевшимся банковским счетом, у него есть собственная (жалкая) охрана. Они бросаются вперед, и Барнс сбрасывает свою ношу в руки двум поменьше.  
Самый здоровый из трех ступает в личное пространство Барнса. Это огромный ублюдок, два с лишним метра ростом и достаточно широкий в плечах, чтобы поспорить с ним и Стивом. Он смеряет Барнса тяжелым взглядом, веря в силу устрашения своих габаритов.  
Как это мило.  
Барнс протягивает ему левую руку в перчатке, будто бы для рукопожатия. Мужчина ухмыляется и хватается за нее. Классический не привлекающий особого внимания способ помериться крутостью в общественном месте.   
К несчастью для этого козла, он только что взялся за высокотехнологичное кибернетическое устройство.  
Барнс использует медленно, но планомерно возрастающее давление. Надо отдать парню должное, болевой порог у него приличный. Он краснеет и начинает потеть, только когда трескается ближайшая к большому пальцу пястная кость.  
– Отступись, – шепчет Барнс.  
Парень скорее отшатывается, но хотя бы да, отступает.  
Барнс оборачивается – и 3,7 секунд не может найти Поттс.  
Три. И. Семь. Десятых.  
С тем же успехом это мог быть месяц.  
Холодное нечто на задворках разума поворачивается, угрожает развернуться и взять верх – то есть спалить тут все дотла.  
Да где же она.  
Если с ней что-то случится, Старк даже не будет наибольшей из его проблем. Он позаботится об этом сам.  
Это не?..  
Ее рука, темный рукав ее пиджака, в двенадцати метрах от Барнса, рядом темноволосый белый мужчина в черном костюме.  
ОСТОРОЖНО  
Точно, задание. Продолжить выполнение задачи. Не привлекать лишнего внимания.  
Он проталкивается сквозь толпу в погоне за тем самым темным костюмом среди таких же темных костюмов, один раз мелькают волосы Поттс.  
Мужчина быстро ведет ее к боковому выходу. Барнс ускоряется. Метр за метром он их нагоняет.  
Дойдут до двери – к черту протокол. Побежит.  
Он ее поймает. Любой ценой.  
Они замедляют ход. Барнс скользит сквозь толпу, сливающуюся перед глазами в море мужских лиц с консервативными стрижками.  
Они замедляют ход еще сильнее.  
Он поймает.  
Они останавливаются. Мужчина сдвигается в сторону, и Поттс садится на высокий стул. Она улыбается, кивает, смотрит на толпу.  
Встречается взглядом с Барнсом. Кивает. Улыбается.  
Мужчина поворачивается и протягивает ей фужер шампанского.  
– …раньше, но спасибо. Все в порядке, правда, – приблизившись, слышит Барнс.  
Он доходит до них. Она здесь. Она в безопасности, и до нее можно дотянуться рукой.  
Она ему улыбается.  
– Джонс! Отличная работа, он меня страшно напугал.  
Барнс кивает.  
Она поворачивается к стоящему рядом мужчине.  
– И спасибо, что увел меня, Ричард, ты очень помог.  
– Ты уверена, что все в порядке?  
Мужчина забирает у нее фужер и ставит его на барную стойку.  
– Совершенно. Джонс, как видишь, жутко страшный. Я знала, что он обо мне позаботится.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Задание так довольно.  
Мужчина переводит на него взгляд. Барнс стискивает челюсть и пытается сделать максимально угрожающий вид.  
– Вижу, – он склоняется и целует Поттс в щеку. – Тогда оставлю тебя в его надежных руках. Рад был увидеться, Пеппер. Поговорим потом?  
– Конечно. Джонс, – бодро говорит Пеппер, – не возьмешь мне одну из тех тарелок с фруктами? Официант у тебя за спиной.  
Это достаточно легко.  
Взять тарелку. Разумеется. Три шага. Три вдоха.  
– За мной, – произносит Поттс с (закупоренной) бутылкой воды в руках.  
Они уходят за немного прикрытую шторой колонну, и Поттс сбрасывает туфли и меняется с ним – тарелку на бутылку.  
– Ты в порядке?   
Что.  
– Ты в порядке.  
– Нет уж, я первая спросила, Барнс. Мы с Ричардом знакомы с тех пор, когда я только начинала в качестве помощника Тони. Он чудесный. Он просто пытался помочь, но ты, наверное, насмерть перепугался, когда обернулся и меня не увидел.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Э, да.  
– Я в порядке, обещаю, – говорит она. – Ты был просто молодец, но мне нужно узнать, как ты.  
Оценка.  
– Состояние в норме, – отвечает он. – Успокаиваюсь.  
Она тянется к нему и растирает руку.  
– Хорошо, хорошо.  
Перекусив, Поттс обрабатывает зал, очаровывая всех и каждого до полного отключения мозгов. То, как она может упрямо стоять перед хмурящимся банкиром или промышленным магнатом, с улыбкой, но твердо говоря о корпоративной ответственности и прибыльных возможностях, пока он не смягчится, впечатляет.  
Старк отдал компанию в великолепные руки.  
Волосы у Барнса встают дыбом еще только от одного человека.  
– Милочка, ну не хотите же вы сказать, что Старк собирает супергеройские костюмы только для себя и не планирует наводнить ими рынок. Ну же. С вами говорить-то не о чем.  
Милочка.  
КОЛЕННЫЕ ЧАШЕЧКИ  
Да, задание, хорошая идея.  
Все его внимание обращено на Поттс, и потому Барнс видит, как дергаются уголки улыбающегося рта.  
– Боюсь, Тони уже ушел из этого бизнеса. Он определенно делает кое-что интересное в области робототехники. Я хочу сказать, видели бы вы его лабораторию…  
– И что у него там?  
Хам.  
И если этот парень окажется в районе лаборатории Старка, Барнс спрячет своего друга-робота у себя в спальне, в шкафу.  
– Речь не об этом. Я хочу сказать, что «Старк Индастриз» работает над кое-какими действительно занимательными вещами. Думаю, вас заинтересует сотрудничество с нами. Ваши эксперименты с нейронными сетями впечатляют.  
Мужчина склоняется вперед.  
– Какого черта вы знаете о моих нейронных сетях?  
Барнс становится поближе. Мужчина злобно зыркает на него, но выпрямляется.  
– Мистер Уилкинсон, ваша статья выставлена на рецензирование. Вы не могли не знать, что что-то настолько интересное пойдет по рукам.  
– Старк украл мою статью?  
ЛОКТИ  
Согласен, отличная дополнительная мишень, задание.  
– Прошу прощения, – произносит Поттс, – не знала, что вы впервые публикуетесь в рецензируемом журнале. Просто предположила, что, судя по тому, какие интересные вы проводите тесты, вы обладаете значительным научным опытом. Позвольте вам объяснить, как работает система рецензирования.  
Она делает паузу и улыбается.  
Шикарная улыбка. От нее в голове всплывают мысли о том, сколько у него при себе ножей, и где каждый находится.  
– Разговор окончен, – говорит Говнюк с Роботами.  
– Отлично, – отвечает ему Поттс.  
Барнс провожает взглядом зло уходящего мужчину, явно отягощенного своими глубочайшими обидками.  
– Пеппер, – произносит он, – ты была великолепна.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Боже, терпеть не могу так ужасно с кем-то обращаться, но ради всего святого. Милочка. Так бы и врезала.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Я тоже.  
Она широко улыбается.  
– Видишь? Вот поэтому я и попросила тебя поехать со мной.

Остаток дня проходит без происшествий. Поттс разговаривает, очаровывает и выпивает за колонной еще две бутылки воды. По мере приближения вечера все больше и больше жутковатых стариков, криво улыбаясь, спрашивают, что она планирует «надеть на ужин».  
Судя по тому, как именно они спрашивают, закрадываются подозрения о том, что это будет скорее оргия, чем ужин.  
– О, – подмигивает она, – столько дел, столько дел, надеюсь, получится прийти!  
– Не разочаровывайте меня, – отвечает большинство из них, и каждый при этом явно полагает себя самым большим умником за всю историю человечества.  
– Ноги моей не будет на этом ужине, – шепчет Барнсу Поттс. – О, это пьяный кошмар.  
Задание, гипотеза: будь у Поттс стандартный телохранитель, она бы пошла.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Да, я тоже так думаю.  
Но он промолчит.  
Вечер проходит хорошо. Они с Поттс тихо просиживают его в номере, и это дает Барнсу пространство для того, чтобы вновь обрести спокойствие, чтобы обменяться сообщениями с Роджерсом и доложить актуальную информацию о своем статусе летучему Сэму.  
Этого хватает, чтобы они оба утратили осторожность, от чего на следующий день, когда все летит в тартарары, это кажется еще более несправедливым.  
Среди криков и сумятицы Барнс отправляется в тот же уголок разума, что и на складе в Квинсе, что и в Филадельфии: нужно кое-что сделать – и он это делает. Это не похоже на холодное присутствие в голове, скорее на бесстрастную практичность. Рядом бомба, и его работа – защищать Пеппер, и он ее защищает.  
Вокруг все теряют голову, и потому Барнс держит себя в руках, пока не взлетает самолет, и Поттс не засыпает.  
И тут все это взрывается в груди: поездка, напирающие люди, опасность. Момент, когда он не видел Пеппер, момент, когда рванула бомба. Крики раненых, и как он вытаскивал из-под обломков обгорелые тела. То, как отшатывались бортпроводники, когда он оказался голым по пояс.  
Хочется домой.  
Пеппер в безопасности, по большей части невредима, и они направляются назад, в Нью-Йорк. Это хорошо. Это успешно проведенная операция, вопреки странным агрессивным мужикам и парням с бомбами.  
Это успешно проведенная операция. И даже не пришлось никого убить.  
Поттс вздыхает во сне и сдвигается так, чтобы посильнее прижаться головой к его правой руке.  
Она в безопасности.  
Они оба.  
Просто очень-очень хочется домой.

Барнсу наконец-то удается немного поспать, и, проснувшись, он узнает, что скоро посадка. После тихой истерики в темноте и сна в сидячем положении и с лежащей на руке Поттс ощущение такое, словно уровень внутренних ресурсов составляет процентов шесть.  
Лучше бы больше ничего не случилось, а то сорвусь, задание.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Приятно знать, что ты на моей стороне.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
К счастью, случается исключительно гладкая посадка, и, выглянув в иллюминатор, Поттс тихо всплакивает.  
Стив со Старком ждут на полосе, у машины.  
Идентифицирована: сильная эмоция.  
Держи себя в руках, Барнс.  
ПОПЫТАТЬСЯ  
Так точно.  
Он выносит Поттс из самолета, ставит перед Старком и поворачивается к сжимающему и разжимающему кулаки Стиву.  
Обстоятельства таковы, что Барнс решает: самое время обняться.  
– Черт побери, Стив, мелкий ты придурок, – воспроизводит инструктаж преисполненный огромной нежности голос.  
РОДЖЕРС  
Да.  
Барнс склоняет голову, так что лоб упирается Стиву в шею – всего на секунду. Он делает вдох, и наполняющий ноздри теплый запах – это запах дома. Как он сказал на Рождество, а потом на какое-то время забыл во всей этой кутерьме. Вот он, дом. Здесь.  
Барнс стоит, и отпускает управление, и позволяет Стиву принять на себя часть его веса – всего на секунду. Он берет небольшую передышку.

Они возвращаются в башню, и сидеть рядом в машине хорошо. Барнс определенно чувствует, что кренится как минимум на тридцать градусов, и потому хорошо, что его подпирает гора-Роджерс. Все это – Роджерс, Поттс, даже Старк и безликий салон машины – знакомая обстановка.  
Старк, задумчиво хмурясь, без конца на него посматривает.  
– Детка, – в какой-то момент произносит Старк, – почему бы тебе просто не разогреться и не залечить свои ступни?  
И Поттс вновь заливается слезами.  
– Это ужасно, Тони, я не хочу, мне не нравится, – говорит она между всхлипываниями.  
Козел.  
Всю оставшуюся поездку они со Старком буравят друг друга взглядами.  
Но выйти из машины и попасть внутрь Здания ДЖАРВИСА – значит войти в зону комфорта. Выйти из лифта на их этаже – даже лучше. Еще лучше – обнаружить у них на диване Романофф, ворчливую от беспокойства, язвящую ему.  
А всего лучше сбрить эту дурацкую козлиную бороденку и снять дурацкую футболку «Старк Индастриз».  
Теперь, без геля в волосах и с чисто выбритым лицом, человек, смотрящий на Барнса из зеркала в ванной, лучше знаком инструктажу, чем ему самому.  
– Ох, – вырывается у Роджерса, когда Барнс поворачивается.  
Очевидно, он расшифровал значения еще не всех выражений лица Роджерса.  
– Так нормально.  
И на лице Стива вспыхивает определенно околорассветная улыбка.  
Уходит еще немного напряжения.  
ХОРОШО  
Так точно.  
– Да, Баки, конечно, – отвечает Стив. – Ты просто… похож на себя прежнего. Это. Это приятно видеть.  
Отмечено: он сказал «похож на себя прежнего». Не «похож на себя» или что-то подобное.  
Задание. Мы оба учимся.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Хорошо быть дома.  
ТАК ТОЧНО ТАК ТОЧНО ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Ну ты не привыкай, приятель, сейчас отращу как было.  
– Само собой, как же еще тебе прятать эту страшную рожу?  
ХОРОШАЯ РАБОТА  
Именно.

Они отправляются в общую гостиную и обнаруживают, что явились последними. Даже Поттс там, сидит на одном из диванов, закинув на подушку забинтованные ноги и накрутив на макушке мокрые волосы, с мимозой в одной руке и тарелкой на коленях.  
– Привет, Барнс!  
Оценка: это прокричали все, кроме Старка и Романофф.  
В чем дело.  
– Привет, старик, – с энтузиазмом пожимая ему руку, произносит полковник Роудс. – Спасибо, что позаботился о нашей девочке. Хорошая работа, серьезно. Мимозу будешь?  
Барнс кивает – только потому, что вся высшая нервная деятельность перекрывается удивлением. Откуда полковник вообще взялся?  
– Выпей, дружище, жизнь понятней станет, – хлопает по руке Бартон.  
Романофф у него за спиной закатывает глаза.  
Бартон с Романофф доводят Барнса с Роджерсом до другого дивана. Они садятся.  
– Барнс, твое лицо вернулось! – немного неразборчиво говорит Поттс. – Я так рада, эта эспаньолка была ужасна.  
– Эй! – восклицает Старк.  
– О, твою я люблю, Тони, твоя придает тебе хитроумный вид. Барнс выглядел так, словно колол стероиды прямо в мозги.  
Что.  
– Как же я тебя люблю, – произносит Старк.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Да, она производит довольно сильное впечатление.  
Хилл подходит и встает перед ними со своим разъяренным-тире-взволнованным выражением на лице.  
Все нормально, Хилл. Поттс снова в безопасности.  
– У Бэннера яичница, блинчики, бекон, сосиски, печенье и фрукты, – говорит она. – Сидите, я принесу тарелки. Чего хотите?  
Что за странный вопрос.  
– Что принесешь, – отвечает Роджерс.  
ВЕРНО  
Так точно.  
Романофф плюхается рядом с ним на диван.  
– Господи, тебе теперь словно лет четырнадцать.  
Да как скажешь.  
– Знаю, это тяжело, – произносит он. – Кому же ты теперь косы заплетать будешь.  
– Мне! – пищит Поттс.  
Ее фужер пуст. Старк забирает его и уходит на кухню. Она крайне очаровательно морщит носик.  
– Такая милашка, даже не подразнишь, – говорит Романофф.  
– Так точно, – отвечает Барнс.  
– Заткнитесь, ребята, – отзывается Поттс, – я тоже вас люблю.  
Хилл возвращается и передает Барнсу со Стивом полные еды тарелки. Всего понемногу.  
Великолепно.  
– Подождите, схожу за сиропом, – произносит она.  
Это приятно. Хилл продолжает носить им еду, и все пекутся о Поттс и ее перебинтованных, обутых в тапочки ногах.  
Хорошо есть прекрасный завтрак от Бэннера, зная, что впереди ждет день, проведенный дома, сон и безопасность.  
– Эй, – говорит Бэннер, когда все рассаживаются с едой в руках, – за возвращение Пеппер.  
Хороший тост.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– И за Барнса, который вернул ее в целости и сохранности, – продолжает он.  
Что.  
ЧТО  
Что.  
– Точно! – соглашается Бартон.  
И они пьют за него. Роджерс. Друзья Роджерса. Поттс с глазами на мокром месте. Даже Старк.  
Хорошо.  
Хорошо вернуться домой.


	39. Восстановление базовых параметров

Барнс обнаруживает, что за двумя операциями, пусть даже и успешными, следует глубочайшая усталость. Один напряженный момент без передышки сменился другим.  
Время восстановить силы.  
Не то чтобы ему оставили выбор в этом вопросе. После позднего завтрака, в спускающемся назад на их этаж лифте он зевает.  
¬– Шел бы ты на боковую, Бак, – говорит Роджерс.  
ТАК ТОЧЧННН  
Задание – и то устало.  
Когда он просыпается, небо за окном темным-темно, а во рту словно кто-то умер. Он лежит в той же позе, в какой лег, мышцы ноют.  
Идентифицирован: сильный голод.  
ЕСТЬ  
Ладно.  
– Баки! – встречает его в гостиной Роджерс.  
РОДЖЕРС  
Изо рта, к счастью, вырывается только мычание.  
– Давай-ка тебя чем-нибудь накормим.  
Ему хватает ума не пытаться испортить сэндвичи с плавленым сыром. Вместо этого он передает Барнсу три оставшихся печенья и ставит греться несколько кусков пиццы.  
Все это притупляет чувство голода достаточно, чтобы склониться вперед и прислонить лицо к столешнице. Она приятная. Прохладная. Может, можно тут и поспать.  
– Баки, – с смехом произносит Роджерс, – ну же. Стакан воды и обратно в постель.  
Ладно.  
В 03:40, когда он просыпается вновь, монитор показывает, что Роджерс разумно соблюдает собственный режим сна.  
Впрочем, на кухонном острове стоит прикрытая полотенцем тарелка. Там четыре сэндвича.  
Неплохо.  
К 04:00 Барнс возвращается в постель. Данный конкретный приступ сна прерывают воспроизводимые записи взрывов.  
Потрясающе.  
Он сдается в 05:50.  
Насколько же домашний кофе лучше самолетного, даже когда самолет частный и навороченный.

> Кому: barnes14@stark.net  
>  От: skylord78@mailbox.com  
>  Тема: Проверка  
>  Привет, чувак:  
>  Видел в новостях, что было в Тулузе. Стив дал знать, что вы с Пеппер в порядке, но я хотел сам проверить, увидеть, как у тебя дела. Пожалуйста, напиши, как сможешь.  
>  Сэм

> Кому: barnes14@stark.net  
>  От: skylord78@mailbox.com  
>  Тема: Re: Проверка  
>  Барнс:  
>  Чувак, не хочу доставать, просто немного волнуюсь. Дай знать, как ты.  
>  С.

> Кому: barnes14@stark.net  
>  От: skylord78@mailbox.com  
>  Тема: Re: Re: Проверка  
>  Чувак. Не уверен, как рано можно писать на телефон.

Черт. Летучий Сэм беспокоится.  


> Кому: skylord78@mailbox.com  
>  От: barnes14@stark.net  
>  Тема: Re: Re: Проверка  
>  Летучий Сэм –  
>  Пожалуйста, не тревожься. После возвращения мне потребовалось много сна. Предположение: стрессовая реакция, вызванная физической и эмоциональной усталостью.  
>  Все хорошо.  
>  Взрыв был ужасный. Пеппер держалась молодцом. Наверное, нельзя требовать, чтобы операции проходили без инцидентов.  
>  Стандартное время подъема 06:00. После этого можно писать когда угодно.  
>  Барнс

> Кому: barnes14@stark.net  
>  От: skylord78@mailbox.com  
>  Тема: СПАСИБО  
>  Спасибо, что ответил, чувак. Рад слышать, что у тебя все в норме. У тебя же обмен веществ, как у Стива, так? Наверное, какое-то время будешь есть по шесть раз в день и устраивать по семь подходов к кровати.  
>  Можно попросить тебя пару дней продолжать мне отписываться? В последнее время ты делаешь такие успехи, чувак, но взрывающиеся бомбы под боком, когда ты еще не оправился ото всей этой истории с грабителями… похоже на рецепт неприятностей. У тебя есть какой-нибудь план, как не скатиться в плохое состояние?  
>  Сэм

Это доброта. Инструктаж и задание согласны с оценкой, которую летучий Сэм дал его потребностям, связанным с обменом веществ.  
Что же до остального – да. Последние несколько недель выдались непростыми, и для восстановления равновесия и оптимального режима функционирования необходим план.  
Будет новое задание или чрезвычайное происшествие. Оно никогда не заставляет себя ждать. Если будет осторожен и даст себе достаточно времени, чтобы собраться, то будет лучше готов к тому, чтобы справиться с ситуацией.  
В животе урчит.  
Точно.  
Базовый уровень: уход за телом.  
К тому времени, когда просыпается Роджерс, Барнс успевает съесть первую партию блинчиков и уже печет новую.  
Предположение: Роджерса разбудил источаемый духовкой запах бекона.  
– Черт побери, Баки, я и так уже был рад тебя видеть. Ни к чему применять тяжелую артиллерию.  
Конечно, приятель.  
– Подумал, что он хорошо пойдет со второй партией блинчиков.  
– Второй?  
Роджерс хохочет.  
– Господи, – произносит он, усаживаясь за кухонный остров с кофе в руке, – аппетит после приключений. Бьюсь об заклад, что у тебя руки чесались этот бекон прямо так сырым в рот и запихать.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Да.  
– Да. Ну, рад, что ты этого не сделал. Теперь половина моя.  
– Сорок процентов. Я готовил.  
– Сорок пять. Я мою посуду.  
Лицо Барнса улыбается само по себе.  
– Заметано.  
После завтрака: ванна. Он дважды подливает горячей воды, успевает прочесть первые двадцать процентов «Скажи» (точность описания холодной войны примерно такая же, как и во всем, что он читал до этого) и выпивает три кружки кофе, любезно принесенных все более и более язвительно комментирующим морщинистость его кожи Роджерсом.  
– Если тебе захотелось вареного омара, нужно было только спросить, приятель.  
Роджерс явно ничего не понимает в методах ухода за собой.  
После ванны: вздремнуть.

> Кому: skylord78@mailbox.com  
>  От: barnes14@stark.net  
>  Тема: Re: СПАСИБО  
>  Летучий Сэм –  
>  Я буду отписываться.  
>  Устанавливаю протоколы восстановления резервов. Не уверен в том, какую они примут форму, так что начал с очевидного: углеводы, бекон, сон.  
>  Есть ли советы.  
>  Барнс

> Кому: barnes14@stark.net  
>  От: skylord78@mailbox.com  
>  Тема: Re: СПАСИБО  
>  Отлично начал, Барнс. у тебя все получится.  
>  Знаю, у вас со Стивом время от времени бывает плохо со сном. Иногда помогает хорошенько потренироваться, чтобы мозг точно слишком устал, чтобы причинять неприятности. Еще многие из моих ребят в группе любят выбираться из дома, дышать свежим воздухом.  
>  Стив говорит, ты был настоящим героем дня: берег Пеппер, помогал вытаскивать людей из здания. Я тобой очень горжусь, старик.  
>  С.

> Кому: skylord78@mailbox.com  
>  От: barnes14@stark.net  
>  Тема: Re: СПАСИБО  
>  Спасибо Сэм. Это важно.  
>  Барнс

Совет не менее ценен, чем ободряющие слова, пусть и не так вдохновляет достать носовой платок. Они с Роджерсом отправляются в спортзал и гоняются друг за другом по скалодрому, пока навалившееся напряжение повышенного уровня стресса не уходит, и в плечах Барнса не остается только обычная для них боль.  
После ужина Барнс вытаскивает блокнот с набросками, который сделал ему на Рождество Роджерс, и спрашивает об одном из рисунков: Роджерс, крошечный, с вывернутыми коленями, стоит с поднятыми кулаками перед гораздо более крупным и уродливым ребенком.  
Приятно послушать истории из детства после спокойно прошедшего дня. Разум и тело чувствуют усталость, но расслаблены. Для ночи ничем не прерываемого сна этого все-таки не хватает, но она проходит не так уж плохо.  
Поутру Барнс встает на балконе, чтобы выпить кофе, несмотря на бьющий прямо в глаза красноватый свет восходящего солнца.  
Жаль, темные очки Роджерса погребены под обеденным залом того отеля в Тулузе.  
На несколько секунд он возвращается туда: во рту пыль, в ноздрях запах горящей плоти, в живой руке запястье откровенно мертвого человека.  
– Все нормально, Бак? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
Барнс выбрасывает это из головы. Или, по крайней мере, выбрасывает это на задний план.  
– Просто просвежаюсь.  
– Господи, так, наверное, никто не говорил с тех самых пор, как мы оба замерзли, – произносит Роджерс, но выходит с собственной кружкой.  
– А впрочем, здесь довольно неплохо. Лето серьезно набирает обороты.  
Так точно.  
– Запрос, – говорит Барнс, – как суметь выходить из башни, когда станет слишком жарко для длинных рукавов.  
Роджерс морщится.  
– Да, Бак, настоящая проблема.  
– Так точно.  
– Что-нибудь придумаем.  
Разумеется.  
И все же их маленький балкон – не единственная возможность подышать свежим воздухом, не подвергая население Нью-Йорка столкновению с его левой рукой. И потом, ему любопытно узнать о том, как заботится о себе Поттс.  
И, отправляя текстовое сообщение, рискует он только слегка.  
«Собрание Клуба Красоты, терраса, ланч».  
Оценка.  
Он добавляет вопросительный знак.  
Ответы приходят менее чем через минуту после отправки: три «да».  
«Что-нибудь закажу, увидимся днем», – пишет Поттс.  
Идентифицировано: удовольствие.  
– Уже меня покидаешь, Бак? – узнав, произносит Роджерс.  
Он кладет руку на дурацкую грудь и делает горестное лицо.  
– Заткнись, придурок.  
Роджерс смеется.  
Ну что за заноза в заднице. 

Поттс все еще ковыляет повсюду в домашних тапочках, но крайне весела. Нетвердой походкой она добирается до Барнса и обнимает его дольше, чем хотелось бы, но он заставляет себя терпеть. Она не желает вреда. Он знает.  
– Как ты, Барнс? Спишь нормально?  
Он кивает.  
– Господи, кажется, после того позднего завтрака я за весь день ни разу с постели не встала.  
– Я тоже.  
У Поттс приятная улыбка.  
Хорошо сидеть с женщинами на террасе под зонтиком и есть большие порции салата с куриной грудкой сверху.  
То, сколько салатов ест Поттс, озадачивает. На этот раз хотя бы можно потом вернуться в квартиру и добавить калорий.  
Они много разговаривают о солнцезащитных кремах и разнообразных достоинствах различных пляжей мира.  
– Что это у тебя с лицом, Барнс? –спрашивает Хилл.  
– Попытка идентифицировать посещения пляжей.  
– Как успехи? – мягко интересуется Романофф.  
Оценка.  
– Возможно. Возможно, Кони-Айленд. Давно.  
– Ну надо же, если вспомнишь какие-нибудь истории из прошлого, расскажи нам, пожалуйста! Стив так упорно по поводу всего этого отмалчивается, мы умираем от любопытства, – говорит Поттс.  
– Ладно.  
Он им расскажет. (а) Если вспомнит, и (б) если воспоминания не окажутся чересчур компрометирующими.  
Но день все равно остается хорошим. Неплохая идея. Вид Поттс, быстро восстанавливающейся даже без применения этого ее вулканического жара, обнадеживает.

Откат приходит на следующий день, после целой ночи беспокойного сна. Взрывы смешиваются с грабителями с кашей вместо головы и более старыми вещами времен ГИДРЫ. В голове помехи, слова застревают во рту. Ему снова требуется больше личного пространства.  
Ранее они с Роджерсом планировали поездку в Бруклин. Барнс решает: ничего страшного. Перед Старичками быть дерганым и молчаливым можно. Они поймут.  
– Все в порядке, обещаешь, Джимми? – прижав к его щекам прохладные ладони, произносит Эстер.  
Он кивает.  
– Обещаешь?  
Оценка.  
Текущее состояние не оптимально. Разум на взводе, тело утомлено. Но так уже было. Можно положиться на то, что это временно. Логичная последовательность событий: его равновесию бросили множество вызовов, и теперь он восстанавливает резервы.  
– Обещаю.  
– Конечно обещает! – говорит Лидия. – Джимми знает, что делает. Отдай ему эту кошку, и хватит носиться с ним как курица с яйцом, Эстер.  
Барнс с Эстер обмениваются улыбками, но он определенно не отказывается от возможности сделать так, чтобы по нему походила кошка Элеонора.  
– Сынок, я думал, сердце из груди выскочит, как новости увидел, – произносит Олли. – Когда Стив позвонил и сказал, что ты в порядке, немного поверил в бога.  
– Спасибо, Олли.  
Это помогает – сидеть на диване у Эстер и Лидии, есть более-менее приличный острый чеддер с солеными крекерами и пить шерри, пока кошка Элеонора проделывает маленькие дырочки в бедрах, а один раз крадет кусочек сыра прямо с крекера.  
– Элеонора! Ах ты засранка избалованная! – восклицает Эстер.  
– Мррр, – произносит кошка Элеонора.  
– Интересно, кто же это ее избаловал, – говорит Лидия и демонстративно отпивает шерри.  
Барнс не может винить кошку Элеонору. Хороший сыр – это тебе не шутки. В знак солидарности он съедает крекер как есть; кошка Элеонора одобрительно мурлычет.

> Кому: skylord78@mailbox.com  
>  От: barnes14@stark.net  
>  Тема: Отмечаюсь  
>  Летучий Сэм –  
>  Сегодня по-прежнему нелегко, как вчера и позавчера. Сон все еще беспокойный. За последние 96 часов прочел три книги.  
>  Разговоры нежелательны. Роджерс, похоже, принимает это нормально.  
>  Все не так уж плохо.  
>  Сэм. А ты знал, что некоторые намазывают арахисовое масло на вафли. Наблюдал на Кулинарном канале. Планирую провести эксперимент.  
>  Барнс

> Кому: barnes14@stark.net  
>  От: skylord78@mailbox.com  
>  Тема: Re: Отмечаюсь  
>  У тебя все идет весьма неплохо. Но к вафлям сироп нужен, не масло.

> Кому: skylord78@mailbox.com  
>  От: barnes14@stark.net  
>  Тема: Вафли, арахисовое масло  
>  Ты неправ.


	40. О ночных прогулках и взаимности

Проводил ли он лето в криокамере.  
Барнс роется в памяти (не слишком активно) в поисках воспоминаний о жаре. Немного находится, но все они ассоциируются с дискомфортом:  
• пожары (много-много пожаров);  
• слова куратора «не шевелись, солдат, приказываю тебе не шевелиться», и сигареты, и круглые ожоги на груди и правой руке;  
• жажда, палящее солнце, головная боль, запах потеющих тел и ствол винтовки, до того горячий, что, отработав, Барнс оставил на нем полосу собственной плоти.  
Лето в здании ДЖАРВИСЕ не такое. Кто-то раз за разом оставляет снаружи общей гостиной завтрак и поручает зданию ДЖАРВИСУ разослать текстовые уведомления. Один-два раза в неделю готовят на гриле, и в тридцати пяти процентах случаев Барнсу успешно удается оттереть Бэннера в сторонку и взять дело в свои руки. Он узнает разные способы готовки на открытом огне. Интересно.  
На этих сборищах разнообразные обитатели здания разговаривают с ним, но Барнс видит, как внимательно большинство из них за ним наблюдает, как они отходят, когда он запинается или его ответы становятся односложными.  
Это доброта.  
В основном.  
– Ты меня буквально, реально убиваешь, Зуландер, – говорит Старк, – околачиваешься у меня дома, щеголяешь под носом этой штукой.  
– Тони, – произносит Роджерс.  
– Хочу.  
Старк так тянет гласные, что уши режет.  
– Дай.  
– Тони.  
– Дай.  
– Ну хватит, Старк, нельзя…  
– Дай, дай, дай.  
– Тони, – налетает справа Поттс, – заткнись, или прощай, прощай, прощай скотч.  
Старк прижимает стакан к груди.  
– Ты так не поступишь.  
– Поступлю, и ты это знаешь.  
– Тебе везет, что я тебя терплю, – сообщает ей Старк. – Это потому что ты такая очаровашка.  
– И знаю все пароли от банковских счетов.  
– И знаешь все пароли от банковских счетов.  
– И ты бы без меня пропал.  
– И это.  
– И это я тебя терплю.  
– По совету адвоката воспользуюсь пятой поправкой и отказываюсь отвечать, так как могу дать показания против самого себя.  
Над этими двумя просто обхохочешься.  
В основном все хорошо. Они с Роджерсом могут ездить в Бруклин на машине, выставляя руку на всеобщее обозрение только на 4,8 секунды, которые требуются, чтобы добраться от машины до дома Старичков. Они могут каждую неделю получать с фермерского рынка по картонной коробке сезонных товаров. Они могут гулять в 02:45, когда любой может принять поверхность левой руки за игру света.  
Они могут это делать, но фактически делают только дважды. Скучновато бродить кругами, когда все магазины закрыты, а люди на улицах либо усталы, либо пьяны, либо замышляют недоброе.  
Во-первых, это мешает получать необходимое количество отдыха. Во-вторых, со своим усовершенствованным ночным зрением он несколько раз видит в темных переулках активность, связанную (а) со шприцами и/или (б) с усиленными тактильными и оральными прикосновениями, от которой появляется желание снять с себя кожу и куда-нибудь ее отправить, возможно, на дно океана.  
Ну и просто поскольку прогулки посреди ночи входят в десятку тупейших идей на свете, во второй раз они натыкаются на вооруженное нападение.  
Или, если быть более точным, два суперсолдата с особо чутким слухом слышат крики, один из них срывается с места (угадайте с трех раз), а другому приходится бежать следом, потому что он не в меру заботливый дурак (так точно).  
Примчавшись в переулок следом за Роджерсом, Барнс видит, как нападающие поднимают головы на его крик. Один из них даже наносит удар, несмотря на то, что Мистер Безрассудство и Справедливость его на полметра выше, но он слишком пьян для чего-то большего, чем двадцать секунд агрессивного размахивания руками, после чего он моргает, осознает габариты Роджерса, обильно блюет и дает деру.  
Его собрат обводит Роджерса взглядом и убегает прочь гораздо менее драматично.  
Жертва нападения, пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги и орет:  
– Отъебитесь, мудилы ебаные!  
Со словами «иди в жопу, говнюк», он отмахивается от руки Роджерса и, шатаясь, уходит в противоположном направлении.  
– Не за что, – произносит Роджерс.  
«Я дожал бы и сам», – выдает инструктаж заодно с чувством отчаянной тревоги.  
Роджерс ниже колен весь в рвоте.  
Потрясающе, в общем.  
Кэти с большой добротой воспринимает то, как ему приходится молча посидеть в самом дальнем уголке кофейного бара, пока Роджерс поднимается наверх, чтобы переодеться в менее пахучую одежду. Она ставит перед Барнсом его стакан и отступает обратно за барную стойку.  
С напитком для Роджерса она возвращается с нагруженными руками. Она ставит перед Барнсом стопку из пяти сникердудлей, а напротив – три овсяных печенья с изюмом.  
– Прости, Стив, – говорит она. – Неприкосновенный запас, похоже, нужен Барнсу.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
– Черт, – произносит Роджерс полпеченья спустя, – учитывая, как я в последнее время без конца втягиваю тебя в дрянные ситуации, я, наверное, заслуживаю изюма.  
ВОЗМОЖНО  
Ха.  
– Так точно.  
Но половиной сникердудля он с Роджерсом делится.

Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы оставаться в башне. Каждую пару недель приходит новая коробка с книгами, и он знает, где что находится. Безопасные места.  
Не то чтобы он не замечает, когда Роджерс начинает немного скучать. Тренировки становятся заметно дольше. Общая атмосфера в квартире умеренно ветреная от драматических вздохов.  
Роджерс проводит больше времени, чем хотелось бы, с Хилл и Старком, разбирая по крупинкам записи допросов грабителей и сайт анархистской группы, пославшей в Тулузу молодого человека с бомбой.  
– Закономерность есть, я знаю, просто пока не вижу, – говорит Роджерс.  
Да закономерность всегда одна, чемпион: говнюки хотят денег или власти, и им плевать, через кого для этого понадобится переступить.  
Роджерс, нахмурившись, смотрит на него.  
– Хочешь завтра пойти со мной? Может, взглянуть на кое-какую информацию?  
Нет.  
ПОПЫТАТЬСЯ  
Твою мать, задание, вспомни, что было, когда мы пробовали в последний раз.  
ВПЕРЕД  
Он вздыхает.  
– Ладно.  
Это скучно. Впрочем, скучное куда предпочтительнее травмирующего. Но у Старка с Роджерсом противостояние. Они часами спорят о том, как много действий следует предпринять.  
Дайте им достаточно времени – и они, блин, меняются сторонами. В 10:35 Роджерс толкает страстную речь в пользу бесконечных операций каждый второй, чтоб его, день, пока мир не будет очищен от злодеев, Старк призывает позволить гражданским правоохранительным органам делать свою чертову работу, а Хилл пытается вытряхнуть сердечки из глаз, пока не убежала ловить какого-нибудь злодея, просто чтобы порадовать Капитана Убедительность.  
Идентифицировано: легкое раздражение и неловкость от того, что он на стороне Старка.  
Но к 13:15 Старк переходит к крупномасштабной деятельности полным составом Мстителей, а Роджерс машет руками, твердя о материальном ущербе и безопасности для гражданских.  
Разведданные в основном сводятся к тому, что:  
• кто-то прибирает к рукам инопланетные артефакты;  
• кто-то – может, они же, а может, и нет – пытается посеять финансовую неуверенность среди сильных мира сего.  
– Должен добавить, сэр, – вставляет здание ДЖАРВИС, – что после возвращения мисс Поттс из Франции число попыток преодолеть мою защиту возросло на пять порядков.  
– И ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас?  
– Я не хотел беспокоить вас, сэр. Атаки умны, но угрозы прорыва нет. Однако данные конкретные лица упорны, и их попытки продолжаются. Я решил, что пришло время вам сообщить.  
– Дай-ка взглянуть.  
Прокручивающиеся числа и символы слишком сложны для средних компьютерных навыков Барнса.  
Старк изобретательно выругивается.  
– Почерк узнаешь, дружище?  
– Пока нет, сэр.  
– Посматривай там.  
– Разумеется.

Так что неудивительно, что Роджерс настолько не в настроении. Он ждет задания. Недостаточно данных.  
Роджерс этого терпеть не может.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
Роджерс наворачивает круги по квартире.  
– Запрос, – в тот вечер спрашивает за ужином Барнс. – Ты всегда был такой беспокойный?  
На лице Роджерса сменяются удивление и раздражение, потом оно останавливается на развеселенном выражении.  
– Да, никогда не был хорош в спокойной жизни. Терпеть не могу, когда не занят. Господи, единственное время, когда я…  
Он замолкает и смотрит вдаль.  
Барнс ждет.  
Роджерс наклоняет голову вбок и хмурится.  
– Единственное время, когда ты – что.  
– Может, это потому, что я так много болел в молодости.  
Барнс ждет дальше. Он видит, как идет по кругу мысль Роджерса. Когда его лицо расслабляется, и он собирается глупо пошутить и сменить тему, Барнс кладет вилку и нарочито медленным, выражающим сарказм движением сцепляет пальцы рук.  
Он делает большие глаза и медленно мигает.  
– Как можно быть такой сволочью, даже ничего не говоря? – ворчит Роджерс.  
– Талант и тренировки.  
Роджерс поднимает взгляд к потолку в поисках помощи. Помощь ему не светит. В отличие от фильмов, вентиляционные трубы в здании ДЖАРВИСЕ, как и в большинстве зданий, слишком узкие, чтобы мог влезть человек.  
– Просто кое-что вспомнилось, – вздохнув, произносит Роджерс. – Единственные моменты, когда я вообще не двигался, какие приходят в голову. Первый ¬– сразу после того, как ты. Когда я думал, что ты умер. После поезда. Словно не мог пошевелиться. Словно был каменной глыбой.  
Выражение на его лице – определенно не улыбка.  
– Глыбой льда. Два дня.  
Подумать только, аж два дня горевал, ха.  
Роджерс бросает на него сердитый взгляд.  
– Не смотри на меня так, Баки. После этого я три месяца буйствовал по всей Европе, убивая каждого агента ГИДРЫ, до какого только мог добраться.  
Ладно, так лучше.  
Роджерс качает головой.  
– Господи, я даже не. Я был. Неважные были деньки, Бак.  
Неприятный мысленный образ – Роджерс, скомпрометированный яростью.  
– Какой был второй? – спрашивает Барнс, чтобы вытянуть Роджерса из неприятных воспоминаний.  
– О, сразу после пробуждения изо льда.  
Роджерс мигает.  
– То есть, знаешь, казалось, на следующий же день? Ты умер, я в одиночку перебил треть ГИДРЫ, а потом проснулся – здесь. Мне дали маленькую квартирку в Бронксе, и я. Не знаю. В те первые несколько месяцев я словно все еще пытался оттаять внутри.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Хм, верно подмечено, задание.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Тебе было грустно.  
– Ну да, наверное.  
Наверное.  
– Роджерс.  
– Что? Ладно! Наверное, первое время я был порядком выведен из равновесия.  
ПЕРВОЕ ВРЕМЯ  
Задание. Как мы умудрились так привязаться к этому тупице.  
РОДЖЕРС  
«Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал, Бак», – выдает инструктаж голосом Роджерса-ребенка.  
Да, ладно, вы двое. Знаю, никуда я от него не собираюсь.  
– Роджерс. Уверен, когда пропускаешь полвека и, проснувшись, обнаруживаешь, что все твои знакомые состарились или умерли, эмоциональная реакция куда резче, чем «выведен из равновесия».  
– Конечно, Сэм, – отвечает Роджерс.  
– Не нужно лести.  
– Заткнись.  
Роджерс качает головой.  
– У меня всегда было не очень хорошо с самокопанием.  
Ну надо же, разве это не шок – услышать такие слова от парня, который бросился в неиспытанное медицинское устройство, только чтобы ему дали подвергнуть себя опасности.  
– Если хочешь думать, желательно вместо мускулов иметь промеж ушей немного нервных клеток.  
Роджерс закатывает глаза.  
– Что же я делал без твоей поддержки, Баки?  
– На части разваливался, само собой.  
– Само собой.

Весь вечер после этого разговора Роджерс ходит с более расслабленным выражением лица, но уже на следующий день возвращается к наматыванию кругов.  
Это не способствует внутреннему спокойствию.  
Дополнительный ущерб ментальному равновесию: экран телефона освещается сообщением «ПРИБЛИЖАЮЩЕЕСЯ СОБЫТИЕ: Капитан Роджерс – день рождения – 4 июля».  
Что.  
Черт.  
Так что пока Роджерс может кисло смотреть приблизительно в направлении Старка сколько хочет: Барнсу надо подумать.  
Он помнит свой собственный день рождения в марте. Больше никто о нем не знал. Стив создал день только для них двоих.  
Этого ли хочется Стиву.  
Оценка: Роджерс создал день-мост между старой и новой жизнью с уважением к своей потребности держать под контролем уровень внешних раздражителей.  
Чего хочется Роджерсу.  
Ну. Барнс не собирается организовать праздничные мероприятия, включающие путешествие по миру с выбиванием зубов плохим парням.  
Хотя бы потому, что это помешает употреблению торта.  
Инструктаж выдает недавнее воспоминание: письмо, которое Роджерс написал ему до контакта.  
Неплохо.  
«Все надеюсь, что они меня усыновят», – говорилось в письме о Старичках.  
Роджерсу хочется быть частью группы. Чувствовать, что нашел свое место – как Стив, не как Капитан Америка.  
Точно.  
Он отправляет несколько сообщений.  
«Я в деле», – отвечает летучий Сэм.  
«Конечно», – пишет Лидия.  
«Отличная мысль», – приходит от Поттс вместе с маленькой картинкой в виде улыбающейся собачьей мордочки.

Держать приготовления в тайне от Роджерса не трудно. Барнс идентифицирует благодарность, замечая, как Роджерс прилагает усилия, чтобы позволить ему иметь личное пространство. К примеру, он никогда не склоняется, чтобы прочитать сообщения у него в телефоне.  
Это доверие.  
Это хорошо.  
Это дает Барнсу время сходить в кофейный бар и кое-что организовать.  
Он готовит набор ответов на упоминания о приближающейся дате со стороны Роджерса. Несколько раз он замечает, как лицо Роджерса приобретает разнообразные оттенки красного, и он делает вдох, словно хочет заговорить, но бросает эту затею.  
Чудак.  
В сам день рождения на задворках сознания появляется небольшое ноющее чувство раскаяния. Чтобы заставить Роджерса действовать и реагировать нужным образом, Барнс ведет себя так, словно у него день отката. Он молчит и избегает смотреть Роджерсу в глаза еще больше, чем обычно. Он постоянно держит между ними метр дистанции.  
Около 11:30 Роджерс кивает самому себе и ссутуливается. Он пристально наблюдает за Барнсом с печалью на лице.  
Прости, дружище.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
В 15:00 Барнс произносит:  
– Старички.  
Роджерс встряхивается.  
– Хочешь поехать в Бруклин, Бак?  
Барнс кивает.  
– Давай поедем. Позвоню Эстер.  
Что бы ни сказала по телефону Эстер, все остается в тайне. Хорошая работа, Эстер.  
– Сказала, можем приезжать прямо сейчас. Как, хорошо?   
Каждая минута промедления – это еще одна минута риска, что Лидия подаст Старку какую-нибудь по-настоящему жуткую идею, чемпион.  
– Да.  
Идентифицировано: удовольствие, когда они открывают дверь в квартиру Эстер и Лидии, и собравшаяся толпа кричит, а потом поет, пока летучий Сэм выходит вперед с тортом, выглядящим, как средней величины угроза пожарной безопасности.  
Неусовершенствованному человеку ни за что не удалось бы задуть столько свечек на одном дыхании.  
– Господи, – восстановив уровень кислорода, произносит Роджерс, – вы же знаете, что технически мне всего двадцать девять, да?  
– Хорошая попытка, старикан, – говорит летучий Сэм.  
После первых криков Роджерс подрасправил плечи, а в улыбке на его лице среднее количество рассвета. Он всех обнимает, Старка в том числе.  
– Эстер, это ты мне испекла?  
– Конечно! Я не собираюсь в собственном доме кормить национальный символ магазинным тортом! Стивен! Ты оскорбляешь меня самим этим вопросом. Между слоями – это ежевичный джем.  
– Торт идеальный.  
Действительно идеальный. Пока все разговаривают, Барнс берет свою тарелку с тортом и обнаруживает кошку Элеонору прячущейся в ванне. У нее навострены уши – хороший знак – и она тянется вверх, чтобы ее почесали.  
Торт шоколадный с ноткой кофе, а слой ежевичного джема толстый и с резким привкусом, наводящим на мысль о том, что в нем есть алкоголь.  
– Предположение: джем готовила Лидия.  
– Мьяу, – произносит кошка Элеонора, и он решает считать это согласием.  
– Если хочешь второй кусок торта, советую поторопиться, – несколько минут спустя говорит Романофф, стоя у двери в ванную.  
Она заходит, чтобы уделить кошке Элеоноре полагающееся внимание.  
– Он в восторге, Барнс. Хорошая работа.  
Она ненадолго кладет руку ему на колено.  
– Но пора пойти немного пообщаться, как думаешь?  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Так точно, – отвечает он, и она широко улыбается.  
Торт, хоть и был большим, оказывается в основном съеден. Барнс рад возможности заявить свои права на второй кусок.  
– Спасибо, Бак, – протягивая его, шепчет Роджерс.  
Все присутствующие продемонстрировали великолепное поведение и принесли подарки. Те в большинстве своем на удивление вдумчивы: «семейный абонемент» в «Метрополитен» от Поттс и Старка, набор хорошо сбалансированных ножей от Бартона, ассорти из фермерских мясных закусок от Старичков.  
Идентифицирована: зависть.  
Барнс отдает собственную коробку. Роджерс держит ее на ладони.  
– Я так понимаю, это не летняя пижама.  
– Пожалуйста, будь летней пижамой, пожалуйста, будь летней пижамой, – произносит Хилл.  
Какая гадость.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Роджерс открывает коробку и воззряется на маленькие точки на квадратном листе из белого ворсистого материала.  
– Что за?  
Романофф смеется – долго и громко, с такими интонациями, каких Барнс еще ни разу не слышал.  
– Баки. Это что. Подслушивающие устройства?  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Так точно. Раньше были у тебя на одежде.  
Романофф сползает на пол от смеха; Бартон к ней присоединяется.  
– Он что? – произносит Старк.  
Роджерс закрывает лицо рукой.  
Типичный Роджерс.  
– Ну, Бак, наверное, порадуюсь, что ты достаточно мне доверяешь, чтобы не было необходимости в круглосуточной прослушке.  
– Так точно, – говорит Барнс. – Они больше ни к чему. Мы ведь живем в одной квартире.  
К смеющимся на полу присоединяются Хилл и летучий Сэм. Лидия склоняется вперед, словно сделала бы то же самое, позволяй ей тазобедренные суставы.  
– Господи, Баки, – произносит Роджерс.  
Идентифицировано: удовлетворение.

Они приятно проводят вечер у Старичков, когда кошка Элеонора выходит и соизволяет поздороваться. Она трется об ноги летучего Сэма и Бартона. Она позволяет членам Клуба Красоты почесать себе голову, а со Старком обменивается настороженными взглядами. Бэннеру она дает поднять себя и посадить на плечо.  
Интересно.  
Они проводят в квартире достаточно времени, чтобы потребовался вечерний прием пищи. Всеобщим голосованием выбирают пиццу. Старк не только все оплачивает, но при этом еще и не выделывается.

– О, Джимми, – беря его за руку, произносит Эстер, – ну разве не славно? Нам было так весело это планировать, и приятно познакомиться с другими твоими друзьями.  
Друзьями.  
Кое-кто из них – да, так точно.  
Хорошо смотреть на Роджерса, который окружен улыбающимися людьми и улыбается сам. Неплохой план. Все беззастенчиво флиртуют со Старичками. Поттс сидит на диване с Олли, вдохновляя его рассказывать о своей жизни. Романофф в уголке с Лидией – надо полагать, строят планы по захвату мира. Эстер, болтая ногами и смеясь, сидит за барной стойкой, пока рядом летучий Сэм со Старком пытаются перешутить друг друга.  
ЭСТЕР  
Да, задание. Бесподобно.  
Уезжают они в машине с летучим Сэмом, который с улыбкой переводит взгляд с Барнса на Роджерса и обратно.  
– Веселая вечеринка, Стив? – спрашивает он.  
– Это было так прекрасно, – отвечает Роджерс, всем своим существом испуская обнимательные вибрации, которые, увы, встретят отказ.  
– Получилось и в самом деле приятно, – говорит летучий Сэм. – Торт был потрясающий.  
– Знаю!  
– Эстер великолепно печет.  
– Баки, – произносит Роджерс.  
– Барнс, – говорит летучий Сэм.  
– Что.  
– Спасибо, Бак, – мягко благодарит Стив.  
Летучий Сэм кивает.

Еще лучше становится, когда они входят в квартиру и обнаруживают настоящий подарок, который в их отсутствие приготовила Кэти.  
О. Она завязала на мольберте большой голубой бант и установила холст, как бы готовый к использованию.  
ХОРОШАЯ РАБОТА  
Так точно. Кэти – офицер поддержки.  
Она добавила толстый сборник репродукций известных итальянских картин, из которого выглядывает конверт.  
Великолепно.  
– Баки, – произносит Стив, стоя в полутора метрах от мольберта и оглядывая кучу инструментов для рисования, разложенную у балконного окна.  
Летучий Сэм хлопает Барнса по спине.  
– Как ты это все сюда протащил? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
– Устроил так, чтобы доставили в кофейный бар. Расставила Кэти.  
– Такого хорошего у меня никогда не было, – говорит он, беря одну из кистей и теребя щетину большим пальцем.  
– Материалы высокого качества помогают добиться результата.  
Летучий Сэм смеется.  
– Баки, – закатывая глаза, произносит Роджерс, – придурок. Я пытаюсь сказать спасибо.  
Кажется, для этого настоящие слова есть, приятель.  
– С днем рождения, Стив.  
В последнее время у него не было большой тяги к обниманиям, но момент требует. И вообще, это не затягивается надолго. Роджерсу еще надо продолжить открывать все эти маленькие коробочки с краской и показывать их Сэму.


	41. Знойное легкомыслие

Несколько недель, следующих за днем рождения Роджерса, делают поворот в сторону идиотизма. Как это вообще происходит.  
Поправка: как все начинается – ясно. С Бартона.  
Тепло сменяется жарой, и половина жильцов перестает носить обувь. Почти все начинают ходить в коротких брюках – или, в случае женщин, время от времени надевать короткие платьица, ни капли не защищающие ни от пуль, ни от трения, ни от ультрафиолета.  
Это уйма ног.  
И для дубины со сверхспособностями и бедрами толщиной с телефонный столб у Роджерса довольно-таки мосластые колени.  
– Цыплячьи лапы, – выдает инструктаж.  
Теперь соответствует действительности только в районе коленей.  
Барнс наведывается к шкафам с одеждой в спальне у Роджерса и выбирает себе короткие серые брюки, не слишком ужасно смотрящиеся с черной футболкой.  
Странное ощущение. Деревянный пол под голыми ступнями прохладен и гладок, но из-за того, что нижняя часть ног не защищена, пару дней чувствуется небольшой дискомфорт.  
– О, отлично выглядишь в моих шортах, Баки, – говорит Роджерс.  
Тон голоса предполагает сарказм.  
Оу.  
– Спасибо.  
Роджерс закатывает глаза.  
Чтобы пристыдить Капитана Страдания, Барнс после консультации с Клубом Красоты покупает себе и Роджерсу кое-какую предназначенную для жары одежду.  
– Вы уверены.  
– На все сто, – произносит Романофф. – Летом в этом и бегают.  
Он переводит взгляд на Пеппер: та кивает и улыбается.  
Ну ладно.  
Сам он скоро станет владельцем специальных скальных туфель и растягивающихся штанов, заканчивающихся как раз под его собственными (не столь мосластыми) коленями.  
Превосходно.

Еще до того, как у одежды появляется хотя бы шанс приехать, в гостиную заявляется Бартон в шортах, которые, похоже, сделали из длинных штанов с помощью очень тупого инструмента (возможно, зубов), и в футболке с выцветшим до неразличимости рисунком.  
В руке у Бартона маленький стаканчик, из которого он ест миниатюрной розовой ложечкой.  
На вопрос Барнса он конвульсивно дергается всем телом.  
– В смысле, что я ем?  
Барнс пялится.  
Бартон тоже.  
– Стив! – орет он. – Ты что вообще творишь с этим парнем?  
Гигантская морда Роджерса поднимается из глубин каталога художественных товаров «Блик».  
– Что?  
– Стив, – размахивая крошечной ложечкой, начинает Бартон, – Барнс только что спросил. Что. Я. Ем.  
– Он? Что? Прости, я чего-то не понимаю.  
– Стив, – медленно, как ребенку, говорит Бартон, – Барнс, кажется, не знает, что такое мороженое.  
Ну, это явно связано с холодом.  
– Это что, что-то вроде фраппучино, – произносит Барнс.  
– Господи, – комментирует Роджерс.  
– ГОСПОДИ, – вторит ему Бартон. – Стив, что с тобой не так?  
– Почему я-то виноват?  
– Стив! Если не брать в расчет то, что связано с убийствами, много он вот так вдруг, сам по себе знал о современной жизни?  
Эй.  
– Э, – морщит лоб Роджерс, – про сэндвичи с плавленым сыром?  
– Этому меня научила Эстер.  
– Стив! – помахав ложечкой еще немного, Бартон принимается ходить кругами. – Поверить не могу. Что еще мы пропустили? В смысле, у тебя вообще по всем десертам, которые едят ложкой, пробел?  
Если вот так подумать – да.  
– Мороженое, замороженный йогурт, сорбет, джелато, а есть ведь еще и все, что без заморозки: крем-брюле, пудинги…  
ОТКАЗАНО  
– Никакого пудинга, – произносит Барнс.  
Со все еще высоко поднятой ложечкой в руке Бартон обрывает свое перечисление.  
– Что?  
– Никакого пудинга, – повторяет Барнс. – Отвлекает от задания.  
– Что это вообще значит? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
Неясно. Барнс не помнит, чтобы хоть раз употреблял пудинг. Но знание это отчетливое.  
– Никакого пудинга.  
– Как скажешь, чудик, но все же, – говорит Бартон. – Эту ситуацию с мороженым надо исправлять.  
– ДЖАРВИС, в кафе ведь есть мороженое, так? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
Бартон ставит стаканчик на ладонь, вытягивает руки в стороны и с крайне серьезным лицом пялится на потолок. Роджерс кривится.  
– Разумеется, капитан, – подключается к разговору здание ДЖАРВИС, – сорок два вида. Чтобы, цитирую, «эти мудаки из «Баскин Роббинс» утерлись», впрочем, полагаю, это также дань серии книг «Автостопом по галактике», которую мистер Старк особенно любил в молодости.  
– Можно мне экземпляр этой книги?  
– Можно нам каждого понемногу?  
Барнс с Бартоном говорят это одновременно.  
– На оба запроса ответ положительный, джентльмены, – отвечает здание ДЖАРВИС.  
– Это точно пойдет в список хорошего, – произносит Роджерс.  
Список хорошего становится довольно длинным. Роджерсу следовало бы обзавестись собственным и перестать добавлять пункты вроде «друзья, вернувшиеся с того света» и «обнимания» в тот, что висит на холодильнике.  
– Я за Нат, – говорит Бартон, и слух, похоже, распространяется, потому что в гостиную стягиваются разнообразные обитатели Башни.  
Употребление мороженого, похоже, важное действо. О котором ему никто не посчитал нужным сообщить. Удивительно, какие только важные темы не остаются за пределами повседневных разговоров. Как движение за гражданские права. Джо Маккарти. То, что гребаные люди летали на гребаную луну и играли там в гребаный гольф; узнай он об этом раньше, уже тысячу раз посмотрел бы на Ютубе вместо того, чтобы случайно наткнуться спустя месяцы после того, как вообще услышал об этой ерунде с луной.  
Люди будущего не имеют ни малейшего понятия о том, как хорошо живут.  
И оттого, что, когда оказывается, что он всего этого не знает, на него часто смотрят с выражением лица, как бы говорящим «что с тобой такое, у тебя что, не все дома», только хуже.  
Двадцать минут спустя прибывает служащий с двумя пакетами с теплоизоляцией. Все толкаются вокруг и пялятся на Барнса, так что происходящее становится куда приятнее – это вам любой скажет.  
Впрочем, когда он начинает пробовать, ситуация выправляется. Мороженое. Удивляет.  
– Вы только взгляните на его лицо!  
Но произносит это Пеппер, так что он знает, что его не хотят обидеть.  
Это и в самом деле похоже на фраппучино, особенно вкусы «кофе» и «мокко с корицей» – холод и сладость. Роджерс пытается застопорить процесс, принеся с кухни обычные ложки, но сотрудник кафе предоставил два десятка маленьких розовых ложечек, так что все нормально.  
Бартон с Романофф делают из этого церемонию: Бартон, вытаскивая из пакета каждый контейнер, объявляет вкус, и Романофф записывает, а потом, занеся над листком ручку, ждет оценки от Барнса.  
Большинство из его оценок вызывают споры.  
– Нельзя любить ванильное, – говорит Старк. – Ванильное скучное. Поэтому все скучное называют ванильным.  
– Это основа! – возражает Бартон. – С хорошим ванильным нужно сравнивать все остальные.  
Барнс согласен. Ванильный экстракт широко применяется в выпечке. У него приятный вкус и аромат. И Эстер научила Барнса, как приготовить его самому из стручка ванили и капельки водки, стащенной из запасов Романофф.  
– Постойте, – произносит Хилл, – иногда есть со вкусом сливок.  
Пошарив в пакетах, она выуживает из одного контейнер.  
– Ни разу не пробовал, – говорит Бэннер, – разве это не просто со вкусом молока?  
– Гадость, – заявляет Старк.  
– Тони, ты же в курсе, что это из твоего собственного кафе? – интересуется Хилл.  
Вопрос неясен.   
– А, – минуту спустя произносит Старк, – то есть ты хочешь сказать, что пусть оно и со вкусом молока, но это вкус лучшего молока, какое только можно купить.  
– Надо полагать, – сухо отвечает Хилл.  
Как бы то ни было, вкус хорош.  
Случаются и моменты согласия: например, в том, что мятное с шоколадом лучше всех, несмотря на кислотно-зеленый цвет. Что никто не заслуживает пытки ромовым с изюмом, мороженым со вкусом жвачки и «обсыпным тортиком».  
– Кто-нибудь, отрежьте мне, пожалуйста, язык, – попробовав последнее, говорит Романофф: собственно торта в нем, похоже, нет, а есть неудачная смесь искусственных ароматизаторов, выкрашенная в синий цвет и перемешанная с маленькими безвкусными конфетками, которые застревают в зубах.  
Громко спорят о кулинарной ценности «хрустящей мяты» (неплохо), бананового (плохо) и со вкусом зеленого чая (странно, но сойдет). По поводу мороженого с кусочками теста для печенья мнения четко разделяются, и Роджерс, Бартон, Хилл и Пеппер оказываются по неправильную сторону черты.  
– Негигиенично, – заключает Барнс.  
– Наконец-то у нас со спящим агентом нашлось что-то общее, – произносит Старк.  
Спящим агентом.  
Барнс ненадолго задумывается о том, не применить ли негигиеничные виды мороженого к лицу Старка.  
Впрочем, в целом день проходит крайне приятно. Арсенал десертов расширен. А еще забавно смотреть, как, нависая друг над другом, тянут руки обитатели башни, деля контейнеры, чтобы доесть свои любимые вкусы.  
Барнсу дают право первого выбора. Довольно мило с их стороны. И это значит, что мятное с шоколадом достается ему.  
Приключение требует звонка Старичкам.  
– Я ел мороженое, – рассказывает он им.  
Они реагируют… спокойно.  
– Сорок два вкуса.  
Они хмурятся.  
– Лучше всех – мятное с шоколадом.  
– Постой-ка, – произносит Олли, – ты пытаешься сказать, что только что впервые ел мороженое?  
– Опять начинается, – бормочет Роджерс.  
– Так точно.  
– Что? – удивляется Эстер.  
– Стив, сынок, – говорит Олли, – что ты делаешь с нашим мальчиком? Разве ты не понимаешь, что наша работа – показать ему все, что в жизни есть хорошего? Нельзя пропускать такие вещи, как мороженое.  
Что-что их работа.  
– Не ограждал же я его специально! – отвечает Роджерс.  
– Мы взяли на себя печенье и бейглы, – произносит Олли.  
– И романы, – добавляет Лидия.  
– Сэндвичи с плавленым сыром и правильные заправки для салатов, – говорит Эстер.  
Все это так. И это вдохновляет Старичков на рассказ о других вещах, которые они любят, особенно о вещах из детства – детства, похожего на их с Роджерсом, так что возможность поговорить о приятных вещах появляется и у него. Барнс отмечает для себя «приятную, нежную мяту», фиалковую жвачку, хот-доги с бейсбольного стадиона и сэндвич под названием «джиро», который, похоже, критически важен.  
После того, как разговор заканчивается, Роджерс несколько часов проводит на балконе с блокнотом, поджариваясь в свете клонящегося к горизонту солнца.  
Час спустя Барнс выносит ему стакан воды. Жаркое солнце обезвоживает.  
– Ты в порядке.  
– Да, Бак, конечно. От разговоров о былых временах меня всегда тянет рисовать. Думаю, я на пути к картине.  
Он каждый день сидит на табуретке перед пустым холстом, полученным на день рождения, все смотрит да хмурится.  
– Наконец-то.  
– Заткнись, придурок.  
– Конечно.

Прибывает коробка с летней одеждой, и Роджерс с подозрением оглядывает свой новый беговой костюм.  
С обоснованным подозрением.  
– Как это может быть «L»?  
В бирках, должно быть, ошибка.  
Роджерс примеряет майку без рукавов и шорты размером где-то с трусы-боксеры.  
– Я похож на придурка.  
– Ты всегда похож на придурка, приятель.  
Барнс успешно уворачивается от диванной подушки.  
– Точно Мария придумала, – говорит Роджерс.  
Барнс изучает необъятные просторы выставленной напоказ патриотической мускулатуры. Он может представить, как то же самое делает Хилл. С исчерпывающими комментариями.  
– Пеппер сказала, что одежда стандартная.  
– Ну да, я на это не куплюсь, Бак. Чересчур похоже на чертовы шорты времен звездно-полосатого тура.   
Он чешет задницу.  
Очень привлекательно, Роджерс.  
– С другой стороны.  
Я тебя умоляю.  
– Терпеть не могу разочаровывать дам.  
Он рассылает женщинам сообщение с благодарностью за новую тренировочную одежду – конечно, он же ужасный человек – и спускается в ней в спортзал.  
Как же он подпрыгивает. А как летят комментарии, когда прибывает Клуб Красоты.  
– Ты такой стильный, Роджерс, – сообщает Романофф.  
– Такой открытый, – говорит Хилл.  
– Так занят бегом, – отзывается Роджерс.  
Разговор ужасен. Впрочем, новые скальные туфли Барнса дают великолепную сцепку со стеной скалодрома. Так что можно подняться высоко и как можно дальше от этих придурков.  
Это умный план, учитывая, как в конце пробежки Роджерс снимает майку, скручивает ее и брызжет потом на Хилл с Романофф. Они вопят и предпринимают стремительное отступление.  
– Стив Роджерс, ты гад! – кричит Романофф из лифта.  
– Никогда больше это не надену! – орет в ответ Роджерс.  
– Хуже тебя никого нет! – доносится из-за закрывающихся дверей крик Хилл.

Это легкомыслие продолжает витать в воздухе следующие несколько дней. Барнс идентифицирует новое ощущение – чувство подъема, словно вдруг полегчала или стала причинять меньше боли металлическая рука, хотя ни то, ни другое объективно не возможно. Просто без конца происходит что-то забавное, и все вокруг, кажется, чувствуют похожую легкость. Все проводят много времени на террасе за общей гостиной.  
– Давно пора узнать, какова твоя отрава, – однажды днем произносит Бэннер. – Давай внутрь, садись за барную стойку.  
Что.  
Бэннер.  
Барнс оглядывается по сторонам, но то, что внутренний сумасшедший ученый Бэннера всплыл на поверхность, никого больше, похоже, не беспокоит.  
– Отказано, – отвечает он, – никаких медицинских экспериментов.  
– Что? – говорит Бэннер, и на его лице проступает огорчение. – Барнс.  
– Не глупи, Барнс, – раздается за правым плечом голос Романофф, и он очень даже знал, что она там, а вот это движение – это у него вдруг спина зачесалась, – он просто хочет выяснить, какая выпивка тебе больше всего по душе.  
Тогда за каким чертом упоминать отраву.  
– Это такое выражение, Барнс. «Выбирай отраву». Оно очень старое, Брюс, вероятно, думал, что оно тебе знакомо.  
– Как-то и в самом деле думал, прости, Барнс.  
Так что приятно и это – сидеть за навороченной барной стойкой Старка и смотреть, как грациозно, не в пример его обычной стеснительности, движется Бэннер, смешивая, взбалтывая и наливая в разную красивую стеклянную посуду.  
«Том Коллинз» подается в высоком стакане с тонкими стенками, у него вкус цитрусовых и послевкусие электрошока и разбитого хорошим ударом об асфальт лица одновременно.  
– Ладно. Не фанат джина, – произносит Бэннер.  
– Давай сюда, – говорит Бартон.  
«Пиммс Кап» – в другом высоком стакане, пошире первого. У него другой цитрусовый вкус, получше, но он шипучий.  
– Не люблю газированное.  
– Вас понял, – отвечает Бэннер.  
– Твое странное мнение – моя победа, – заявляет Романофф и, болтая ногами, пьет «Пиммс Кап» через трубочку.  
«Манхэттен» – в коротком стакане, из каких пьет свой скотч с дымком Старк.  
– Лучше, – говорит Барнс. – Какой-то пыльный привкус.  
– Это вермут.  
Многообразие алкогольных смесей и стеклянной посуды кажется бесконечным. Он пробует нечто с фруктовым вкусом в крошечном шарообразном бокале, что-то со вкусом соли и наказания, с оливками, налитое в крошечный конусообразный бокальчик, кокосовую катастрофу в волнистом бокале, а еще «Маргариту».  
«Маргарита» хороша. Можно с солью, можно без нее. И так, и так вкусно.  
– Текила, – благоговейным тоном произносит Бартон.  
На следующий вечер Бэннер устраивает для Барнса тур по винам, и все они ему очень нравятся. Он уже немного пробовал себя в этом деле, но у Бэннера есть свое твердое мнение по поводу сочетаний вин и еды, которое в большинстве случаев сводится к принципу «пей что хочешь».  
– Спасибо, – благодарит Барнс, когда Старк зовет всех присоединиться к ужину.  
– Всегда к твоим услугам, – отвечает Бэннер. – Мне нравится барменское дело, но эти невежи в основном просто хлещут прямо из горла. Забавно было поиграть.  
Доброта. Доброта, от которой ощущение, что он уже не так подвластен гравитации, становится сильнее.  
Они сидят за столом, едят рыбу на гриле от Старка, ведро салата от Пеппер и прекрасный хлеб, и большинство шумит и смеется. Лучи солнца окрашивают все в оранжевый цвет, дует приятный бриз, и Барнс идентифицирует: умиротворение. Каждые пятнадцать минут он поглядывает на небо в поисках приближающейся угрозы, но не чувствует необходимости быть настороже или выискивать на лицах своих товарищей признаки предательства.  
ПОКОЙ  
Так точно. Покой.  
Да такой, что вывести его из равновесия не удается даже Старку, когда Барнс протягивает руку за бутылкой «Шардоне», чтобы подлить Пеппер, а затем и себе.  
– Не хочешь, ну, не знаю, может, выпить чего-то более мужского?  
Этого не хватает, чтобы нарушить его спокойствие.  
И напитки не имеют пола. Старк должен бы знать, раз уж он такой гений.  
– С какой стати мне нужно доказывать, что я мужчина.  
– Что?  
– Давай, припечатай его, Бак, – говорит Роджерс, и вокруг посмеиваются.  
Всех это, похоже, так веселит.  
– Я мог бы убить всех на этой террасе, кроме, возможно, зеленого существа Халка и Хилл. Не собираюсь сомневаться в себе оттого, что кто-то сует нос не в свое дело и не одобряет то, что я пью.  
Старк захлебывается словами.  
– У меня броня, ты не смог бы…  
Барнс поднимает левую руку и шевелит пальцами. Старк закрывает рот так, что зубы щелкают.  
– О.  
– С тобой может потребоваться минута. Но все остальные? Головы. Дыни.  
Роджерс сопровождает его слова соответствующим мерзким звуковым эффектом. Спасибо, приятель.  
Все смеются.  
Приятно.  
– Ладно, но Хилл? Серьезно? – спрашивает Бартон, когда смешки в основном стихают.  
Эти люди что, слепые.  
– Сверххищники всегда узнают друг друга, – заявляет Хилл и протягивает над столом руку, чтобы стукнуться с Барнсом кулаками.  
– Так точно.  
– Да ты же мелочь.  
– Да, Клинт. Мелочь, которая много лет проработала с супергероями, не имея никаких способностей, и которую натаскивал Ник Фьюри. Которая совершенно случайно читала отчеты кадровиков и психологов по каждому, кто здесь сидит. Мне и не нужны ни сверхспособности, ни оружие, чтобы с вами разобраться. Хватило бы восьми хорошо подобранных слов. Например, для тебя первым будет «Блэкпул».  
Бартон бледнеет. У Романофф становится плотоядный вид. Барнс подливает Хилл выпивки.  
Она шикарна.  
– О, я тебя умоляю, – произносит Старк, – ничего у тебя на меня нет.  
Хилл поднимается со стула, обходит стол, становится за спиной у Старка и быстро говорит что-то ему на ухо. Судя по выражению лица, Старка может стошнить. Барнс отталкивает свою тарелку подальше от того направления.  
– Как ты можешь это знать? – хрипло шепчет Старк.  
Хилл возвращается на свое место.  
– Я очень восхищаюсь этой женщиной, – говорит Барнс.  
– Просто она в твоем вкусе.  
– Жуткая.  
– Да.

Бедный Старк. Так продолжается не один день. Все учуяли кровь, и он становится жертвой всех шуток, какие только приходят им в голову, – а стае прекрасно подготовленного хулиганья приходит в голову множество шуток. К тому времени, когда все оказываются в чем мать родила в, как выясняется, большом открытом бассейне, и в мозгах у Старка крайне забавным образом случается короткое замыкание, Барнсу становится его почти жаль.


	42. Эксперименты и извинения

Инцидент с мороженым пробуждает в обитателях башни желание экспериментировать. Встреча Клуба Красоты посвящается разнообразным занятиям, связанным с нитями и спицами, и инструктаж дрожит, словно изо всех сил старается вытянуть файл.  
– Что ты все морщишься, Барнс? – спрашивает Романофф.  
Неизвестно.  
Но здесь явно что-то из далекого прошлого.  
Он получает у женщин подтверждение, что это не нарушает действующих протоколов, и звонит Стиву.  
Роджерс прибывает на этаж Старка и Поттс и оторопело оглядывает салаты и пузырьки с лаком для ногтей.  
Барнс поднимает свое вязание, и брови у Роджерса взлетают. Он широко улыбается.  
– Давай сюда, ты всегда ужасно вязал.  
Роджерс держит спицы так, словно они удобно лежат в руках, и его пальцы движутся быстро и складно.  
Романофф ухмыляется.  
– Чтоооо? – тянет Поттс.  
Хилл издает раздраженный звук и швыряет свое бугристое месиво на пол прямо с торчащим вязальным крючком.  
Роджерс усаживается на пол. Он поднимает взгляд и, не прерывая движение пальцев, подмигивает Поттс.  
– Где ты научился? – спрашивает она. – На войне?  
– Нет, в детстве. Занятая мама, больной я. И потом, носкам у нас всегда были рады.  
Он заканчивает ряд и переворачивает.  
– Всегда любил вязать. Руки заняты, и получается что-то полезное.  
– Вот это да! – восклицает Хилл. – В смысле! Ну и ну!  
– Такие разговоры – хороший способ гарантировать, что носков не будет, – притворно хмурится на нее Роджерс.  
Хилл пинает в его сторону свое месиво из крючка и петель, но он уворачивается.  
Инструктаж наконец находит то, что искал, и показывает Барнсу ряд все увеличивающихся вязаных носков, а потом крупным планом натянутую на круглую деревяшку пятку и спицу, ходящую туда-сюда над дыркой.  
– Заплаты.  
Роджерс кладет вязание на колени.  
– Да, Бак, – произносит он мягким тоном, свидетельствующим о том, что Барнс превосходно себя повел. – Заплаты всегда были твоим делом. Такая детальная работа получалась у тебя очень хорошо. Ты мог вшить заплату так тонко, что никто не сумел бы разглядеть, не знай он, где искать.  
Заплаты.  
Звучит полезно.  
– Боже, прямо почти какая-то метафора, – говорит Романофф самым дерзким своим тоном. А это исключительно дерзкий тон.  
– А если я руку тебе сломаю и вправлю, это какая метафора, – произносит Барнс.  
Она показывает ему язык.  
Другие эксперименты столь же приятны. В ходе одного они пробуют вариации барбекю со всего мира, отчего все впадают в протеиновую кому. Говоря объективно, каждый вариант по-своему изумителен, и нельзя сказать, что что-то лучше или хуже, сколько бы Бартон ни кричал: «Мемфис!»  
Старк откапывает телесериал из своего детства, в котором все ходят в спортивной одежде и есть маленький робот с речевыми проблемами.  
– Господи, – улыбается Роджерс, – Бак Роджерс был еще в наше время! Поверить не могу, что он еще был популярен!  
– Эй, Из России С Любовью, это почти мог быть сериал про то как вы с Кэпом пожениииились, – произносит Старк.  
Хотелось бы Барнсу знать, кто первым сказал Старку, что он забавный. А потом вернуться назад во времени и не дать ему это сделать.  
– Боже, Тони, – говорит Роджерс.  
Бартон зажимает рот ладонями, а Хилл прячет лицо, опустив его на колени. Роджерс сидит красный и с мученическим лицом.  
Издеваться над Стивом – работа Барнса. И получается у него лучше.  
– Насколько я вижу, с этим планом две основные проблемы, чемпион.  
– Вовсе нет. Двое парней теперь очень даже могут пожениться. Единственная просьба: хочу быть другом женихов. Во-первых, все будет за мои деньги, а во-вторых, я тут самый крутой друг – это ясно как день.  
О, прекрасно, ему наконец-то нужен глоток воздуха.  
– Во-первых, почти уверен, что брак требует такого уровня прикосновений, что я впаду в кому. Во-вторых, раз уж я столько тружусь над своей личностью, черта с два я буду менять имя.  
Негромкие смешки на заднем плане резко обрываются писком.  
– Так держать, Бак, – говорит Стив.  
На полных четыре секунды Старк аж теряет дар речи.  
– Каждую шутку, – медленно произносит он, – каждую, каждую шутку ты непременно портишь каким-нибудь комментарием, от которого я начинаю чувствовать себя мудаком, потому что так пошутил.  
Не можешь вынести немного правды – не ройся по сугробам. Там закопаны трупы.  
– Боже, как же я тебя временами ненавижу.  
То есть победа за Барнсом.  
– Думаю, Сэм мог бы назвать это психологической манипуляцией, – замечает Роджерс после того, как Старк возмущенно уходит на своих игрушечных ножках.  
– А ты сам.  
– А я – «слава богу, можно досмотреть сериал».  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Да.  
Сериал плохой, и по неизвестной причине (возможно, это связано с испорченностью или мазохистскими наклонностями), когда Барнс так и говорит, это вдохновляет остальных на то, чтобы подвергнуть себя пыткам сериалом про человека, который может превращаться в животных, про еще одного в набедренной повязке, который может разговаривать с животными, фильмом о человеке в цилиндре, который поет о разговорах с животными, и еще одним, про говорящую свинью, которая ведет себя, как собака. Последний, пусть и идиотский, наконец хотя бы забавляет.  
День тянется долго. Похоже, объективно ужасных развлекательных передач, которые продолжают любить из чувства ностальгии, множество.  
Например, Бэннер знает каждое слово каждой песни из фильма о человеке в цилиндре.  
– О, бабушка его обожала, – говорит он в конце.  
Атмосфера экспериментаторства создает в башне ауру спокойствия и расслабленности. Даже после того, как текстовое сообщение от Старка накладывает полный запрет на купание в чем мать родила («плавки с купальниками или с концами осушу»), дни кажутся долгими и вальяжными. Эстер знакомит Барнса с сэндвич-мороженым, которое делается из низкокачественного мороженого и кусков еще более низкокачественных коржей, которые вместе неожиданно дают изумительный продукт. Они с Бэннером доводят до совершенства рецепт курицы тандури на гриле и переходят к пулькоги.  
Роджерс сидит на месте, даже особенно не дергаясь. Он работает со Старком, следит за продолжающейся подозрительной активностью. Он сидит перед холстом и даже пару раз бестолково проводит по нему карандашом.  
Он приблизительно два раза в каждые три дня говорит Барнсу: «Как насчет спарринга?»  
Если отталкиваться от состояния расслабленности, спарринги доставляют удовольствие – даже тесный контакт не причиняет беспокойства, пока Барнс не вымотается, и он учится опознавать эти признаки: бледнеющие цвета, туннельное зрение, озноб, несмотря на учащенное дыхание и пот.  
Когда эта картина складывается в мозгу в первый раз, он делает шаг прочь от Роджерса и, сам того не желая, произносит:  
– Стой.  
Роджерсу требуется 0,8 секунды, чтобы погасить инерцию.  
Неплохие рефлексы.  
– Все нормально, Бак? – спрашивает Роджерс с расстояния больше вытянутой руки.  
Оценка.  
– Перегрузка, – говорит он, – не безопасно.  
Роджерс отступает еще на шаг.  
– Можем прекратить, Баки, все хорошо.  
Наверху, сперва дав душу прогнать озноб, Барнс продолжает оценку, продолжает размышлять, пока готовятся хлеб с песто, хрустящее карамельное печенье и сливовый крамбл.  
Это дает время подумать. Пока руки месят тесто, пока тело занято. На кухне пахнет ванилью и травами. Роджерс рисует в лесу для чтения.  
(Лес не для того предназначен, хоть Роджерс и прав, что освещение там превосходное)  
Барнс устраивает допрос готовому сотрудничать инструктажу. Он дает ему воспоминания Агента – узким, медленным (контролируемым) потоком. Идентифицированы те же бледные цвета, те же усиливающиеся звуки, то же стеснение в груди.  
Несмотря на то, сколько он совершил преступлений, то, что Агент мог сосредотачиваться и так эффективно работать в состоянии практически непрерывного ужаса, заслуживает восхищения.  
Разумеется, в противном случае ждали бы еще худшие мучения.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
Спасибо, инструктаж.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Боже, дружище, – бросает инструктаж, – не стоит себя из-за такого накручивать.  
Роджерс выбирается из леса для чтения, как раз когда печенье оставляет духовку: кое в чем слабые проблески интеллекта проявляются даже у него.  
– Ты как, Бак?  
Барнс толкает через столешницу тарелку с печеньем.  
– Состояние спокойное. Просто нужна небольшая передышка.  
Роджерс делает эту свою штуку, когда не может решить, кивнуть ему или покачать головой, так что делает и то, и другое.  
– Да, нет, конечно, Бак. Обойдемся без спаррингов, все нормально, мы…  
Барнс запихивает в его хлопающую пасть печенье.  
– Со спаррингами все нормально. Приятно. Просто у меня есть предел.  
Роджерс кивает.  
Как и несколько прочих его пределов, этот можно расширить. Вместе они работают несколько дней, проверяя грань, на которой Барнс заваливается в области страха.  
Это Роджерс натыкается на важный фактор. На восьмой день, когда мир выцветает, он говорит:  
– Да, в общем, я тут решил, что уйти с ринга – то же, что и сдаться, так что победа автоматом за мной.  
Чего.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Цвет волной накатывает обратно, скрежет в голове стихает, левая рука клацает.  
– Да ты охренел.  
Они продолжают еще двадцать три минуты.  
Самодовольное лицо Роджерса гарантирует отмену планировавшейся выпечки.  
Ну блин, конечно, он остается в своем уме благодаря препирательствам.  
Несправедливость.  
ТАК ТОЧНО

«Стив, похоже, гордится собой, – пишет позже летучий Сэм. – Придушить его во сне уже тянет?»  
Его ответом на «ТАК ТОЧНО» становятся семь смеющихся лиц.

Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь объявит об этом Роджерсу, но оскорбления работают. Пока мозг занят тем, что придумывает грубые комментарии, можно позволить телу делать то, на что его натаскали, и Барнс с Роджерсом дерутся в неистовом ритме, от которого затем лежат на полу и оставляют после себя лужицы пота. Роджерса непросто побить.  
Идентифицировано: весело.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
В один из дней в зал забредает Романофф – судя по аккуратной прическе, очевидно, только чтобы показать, как на ней сидит тренировочный костюм, – усаживается на место Барнса на вершине скалодрома и смотрит на них.  
– Изумительно, – позже произносит она.  
Барнсу плевать на появляющиеся при этом царапины, растяжения и синяки: на такие повреждения легко не обращать внимания, и сыворотка заботится о том, чтобы все они быстро исчезали. Но когда Роджерс вводит в игру щит, левая рука получает больше ущерба, чем Барнс способен починить.  
Он закрывает на это глаза так долго, как только может, пока не становится угрозой для всей посуды и дверных ручек вокруг.  
Черт побери.  
Старк не самый большой его поклонник.

В лифте, спускающемся на этаж лаборатории Старка, сердце начинает биться чаще, но лицо Старка так и просит насмешек, а издеваясь, становится проще попросить помощи, становится допустимым сидеть рядом с инструментами и не разваливаться на части.  
Все проходит хорошо. Возвращается его маленький друг-робот, и когда Барнс узнает, что его зовут Канапушкой, это становится позитивным изменением. Робот не отпускает его, пока Старк сканирует руку и плечо, – действие, вызывающее у Старка странную реакцию: злость, проклятия, а потом, когда он сидит, по уши зарывшись в плечо, на удивление продолжительное молчание.  
Пока Старк работает, они обмениваются парой насмешек. Старк говорит Барнсу шевелить металлическими пальцами и смотрит, как они работают. Делает небольшую корректировку. Делает глубокий вдох.  
– Ты помнишь? – тихо – Барнс еще не слышал у него такого тона – спрашивает он, не отводя взгляда от механизмов руки. – Моих родителей, я имею в виду.  
А. Пришло время для этого разговора.  
Ну. Нельзя же оттягивать вечно.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
– Могу вспомнить, если детали будут тебе полезны.  
Он чувствует, как готовит и удерживает это воспоминание на заднем плане инструктаж.  
Старк долго молчит.  
Что здесь необходимо.  
– Ты был великодушен ко мне, Тони Старк, – говорит он. – Сожалею, что причинил тебе столько боли. Я исправил бы это, если бы мог.  
Старк вскакивает на ноги и делает круг по лаборатории, поправляя то один инструмент, то другой. Выражение его лица говорит об огорчении.  
Оправданная эмоциональная реакция.  
Барнс подождет ответа. Старк – нелепый придурок, но Барнс многим ему обязан.  
– Как ты попал из Союза в ГИДРУ, – спрашивает Старк 6,5 минут спустя.  
Он ожидал иного вопроса.  
Оценка.  
Воспоминание извлечено.  
– Меня приобрели. Советское правительство оборвало официальные связи с ГИДРОЙ в шестьдесят втором году.  
– Официальные связи, – фыркает Старк.  
Ну.  
– Так точно. После этого меня возили по Европе, пока в восемьдесят третьем году не переправили в Соединенные Штаты в распоряжение куратора Александра Пирса.  
На лице Старка сменяется несколько цветов.  
– Пирса? Но…  
Он обходит лабораторию и снова двигает инструменты.  
– Это Пирс. Моих родителей, – произносит он четырьмя минутами позже.  
Это и только это, инструктаж.  
У инструктажа успешно получается передать исключительно этот обрывок информации.  
– Так точно.  
Старк проводит несколько минут, с матом, ожесточенно раскурочивая полную проводов коробку. Канапушка перемещается так, что оказывается перед голенями Барнса.  
Мило.  
Он тянет вниз живую руку, чтобы похлопать робота, и тот пищит.  
– Прости, – сделав из коробки кучку обломков, говорит Старк.  
Как будто это ему здесь следует просить прощения.  
– И ты меня.  
Старк смотрит на него со злостью на лице, но его глаза, кажется, на грани в том, что касается объема выделяемой жидкости.  
Наверняка он еще и из тех, кто по одноразовым платочкам.  
Старк подметает то, что раскидал. Когда 12,5 минут спустя он заканчивает, выражение лица у него поспокойнее.  
– Пирс.  
– Да.  
– Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, почему? – спрашивает Старк. – Когда посылали?  
– Редко.  
Старк кивает и подметает чистый участок пола, потом выпрямляется.  
– Я видел твое дело.  
Да кто его, блин, не видел.  
– Да.  
Старк наклоняет голову вправо.  
– В тот день, когда мы просматривали данные. Когда ты сломал мой очень дорогой, трижды сверхсовременный экран. Того говнюка-банкира не было в файлах, что распространила Романофф.  
– Нет.  
– Что ты говорил. О нем. Он это с тобой делал?  
У Канапушки, должно быть, комплексные датчики. Он обхватывает рукой одну из голеней Барнса, как раз когда учащаются сердцебиение и дыхание.  
Это помогает. Есть на чем сосредоточиться.  
– Так точно.  
– Этого не было в деле.  
– Нет.  
Старк сует руки в карманы и не сводит взгляда со стены.  
– Подобного много? Чего не было в деле.  
– Так точно.  
Старк кивает. Он возвращается на свою скамейку, строит кислую мину в сторону Канапушки и садится, чтобы возобновить работу над рукой Барнса.  
– Что тебя вернуло? – негромко спрашивает он.  
РОДЖЕРС  
Так точно.  
– Стив, – отвечает Барнс. – Я вспомнил Стива.  
Старк смеется, но это не веселый звук.  
– Ну конечно, – произносит он. – Этот парень пробуждает во всех благородство и скрытые добродетели и тэ дэ. И. Тэ. Пэ.  
Он говорит так, словно Роджерс выиграл все призы на праздновании его, Старка, дня рождения.  
– Угу, – говорит Барнс, – и правда, такая вот сволочь.  
Старк поднимает взгляд и разражается долгим хохотом.  
Хороший звук.  
– Ладно, у нас полный порядок, хорошо.  
В доказательство он не только чинит руку с минимумом нравоучений и идей в стиле сумасшедшего ученого, но еще и учит Барнса жонглировать.  
Оценка жонглирования: положительная.   
1) Старк уверяет его в том, что это великолепный способ проанализировать тонкую моторику;  
2) жонглировать можно множеством объектов, чем опаснее, тем забавнее, и;  
3) Роджерс не умеет.  
Очки в пользу Барнса.


	43. Тонкое искусство управления Роджерсом

На следующий день после ремонта руки и урока жонглирования в 09:30 кто-то стучится в их дверь.  
– Посетитель к сержанту Барнсу, – говорит здание ДЖАРВИС.  
Любопытно.  
Его посетитель – Поттс, блестящая и грозная в своем рабочем костюме, но со слезами на глазах.  
Не успевает он спросить о том, что ее расстроило, как она произносит: «О, Барнс», – и обнимает его.   
ЧТО  
Так точно.  
ПАХНЕТ ПРИЯТНО  
Так точно, задание.  
Она отстраняется и касается щек большими пальцами.  
– Тони сегодня ночью спал как младенец, – говорит она и похлопывает его по груди. – Что бы ты ему ни сказал, спасибо.  
Как правильно отреагировать.  
Поттс хлопает его по груди еще раз.  
– Я рад.  
Она улыбается. У Поттс очень красивая улыбка.  
– Я тоже.  
Неплохое начало дня, даже несмотря на то, что Роджерс потом расхаживает с таким видом, будто это у него был эмоциональный прорыв в отношениях с их домовладельцем.  
А потом он все себе портит.  
Бедняга Стив. Если бы только его знаменитые стратегические способности распространялись на слова, вылетающие из его собственного чертового рта.  
Они вновь пялятся на данные: он сам, Роджерс, Старк, Здание ДЖАРВИС. Подходят все ближе к тому, чтобы найти ниточку, за которую можно будет потянуть и распутать загадку того, кто пытается проникнуть в системы Здания.  
– Тьфу, что же так долго, – произносит Старк. – Знаю, в этой комнате только мне приходится волноваться насчет близящегося конца, но черт.  
– Что это еще значит? – говорит Роджерс.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
Старк пялится на Роджерса.  
– Шутишь, Роджерс? Магия усердной работы моего отца и его гениальности чуть меньше, чем у меня. Сыворотка. ДЖАРВИС провел для меня полную симуляцию и все такое. Тебе тогда что, ничего не сказали?  
– О чем ты, Тони, – рычит Роджерс.  
– ДЖАРВИС, приятель, добавь нам ума, – произносит Старк.  
– Согласно моим симуляциям на основе известной скорости заживления ранений, данных о метаболизме и уровне клеточной регенерации, исключая несчастный случай или насильственную смерть, ваша ожидаемая продолжительность жизни не менее ста пятидесяти лет, капитан, – говорит здание ДЖАРВИС.  
Это. Долго.  
– Что? – спрашивает Роджерс. – Что?  
Тон голоса и выражение лица свидетельствуют о сильном огорчении.  
– Роджерс. В чем дело.  
– Сто пятьдесят лет?  
– Так и сказало чудо современной сферы развития искусственного интеллекта, Роджерс, – отвечает Старк. – Неплохо, наверное. Сколько бы я всего сделал за такой срок.  
Лицо Роджерса так бледно, что сосуды проглядывают. Почему это так расстраивает.  
– То есть ты мне говоришь. Говоришь, что если я женюсь. Если у меня когда-нибудь будут дети, я гарантированно их всех переживу? Буду смотреть, как они все стареют и умирают?  
ЧТО.  
Так точно, что.  
Даже Старк выглядит озадаченным.  
– Стой, помедленнее, здоровяк. Ты о чем?  
– Мне надо выйти, – произносит Роджерс и сбегает из комнаты с такой скоростью, что Барнс успевает заскочить в лифт только потому, что (как он подозревает) Здание придерживает для него двери.  
– Роджерс.  
– Сто пятьдесят, – шепчет Роджерс.  
– Роджерс, – говорит Барнс громче обычного.  
Тот поднимает взгляд.  
– Ты хочешь жениться?  
– Не знаю, Баки. Да? Так ведь делается? То есть, наверное, это, очевидно, не для меня, если только не хочу подписаться на новую уйму боли.  
Двери лифта открываются на их этаже, но Барнс стоит как статуя. Для скоростной обработки информации слишком много. Еще сто двадцать лет – это действительно очень долгое ожидаемое будущее. Исключая насильственную смерть.  
Насильственная смерть куда более вероятна.  
Барнс мотает головой и проходит в квартиру следом за Роджерсом. Его огорчение за пределами понимания Барнса. Барнс смотрит, как он наворачивает круги по гостиной.  
С одной стороны, если задание – чтобы Роджерс был счастлив, а Роджерс хочет жениться и завести детей, то протокол операции требует помочь ему в достижении этой цели.  
С другой стороны, где будет место Барнса в этом раскладе. Где он будет жить. Не останется же он один в этой башне, в нескольких этажах под обнимающимися на диванчике Старком с Поттс.  
Потрясающе.  
Уж конечно, ни одна умная женщина не подпустит к детям киборга-убийцу, которому в прошлом промывали мозги. И какая Стиву будет польза от Барнса, если у него будет жена.   
Задание. Трудная ситуация.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Мне надо пробежаться, – говорит Роджерс. – Надо… необходимо двигаться.  
А когда Барнс собирается переодеться для бега, продолжает:  
– Мне надо побыть одному, Бак. Просто. Просто дай побыть минутку одному.  
Черт.  
Его можно понять.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Вместо переодевания Барнс включает духовку.

Разговор об этом так и не заходит. Роджерс закрывается накрепко, словно испортившаяся устрица, а Барнс не может решить, как лучше начать.  
Как спросить, есть ли временные ограничения у привязанности.  
Как спросить о гипотетических эмоциональных реакциях гипотетической женщины где-то в неопределенном будущем.  
Это глупо.  
Барнс обкатывает эту мысль – мысль о том, что однажды Роджерс может войти в квартиру с блеском в глазах и женским именем на устах. Это не трудно. У Барнса много данных о Пегги Картер.  
Человек-по-имени-Баки сглупил. Он свернулся за выпивкой, шуточками и муками.  
К черту эту чепуху. Барнс сделает лучше. Будет продумывать сценарии, чтобы смириться. Разработает пригодную стратегию. Роджерсу от него так просто не избавиться.  
Он пять дней подряд смотрит, как тот хандрит.  
Да.  
Барнс точно никуда не собирается. Кому-то же нужно сдерживать этого придурка.  
Шаг первый: питание. Даже мрачный Роджерс с радостью садится наносить урон завтраку или груде мясных закусок и сыра.  
Шаг второй: применение старичковой терапии. Барнс отправляет Лидии предупреждающее сообщение, так что к тому времени, когда они с Роджерсом приезжают к ним, Старички чуть ли не стоят в коридоре со списками дел в руках и выкриками «Стив-Стив-Стив».  
Хорошая работа, Старички.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Два прочищенных слива, один подготовленный к работе кондиционер и одну перестановку в спальне у Лидии спустя аура обреченности оставляет Роджерса. Барнс тем временем натачивает оба набора кухонных ножей, надрезает ими куски свинины и фарширует диким рисом с курагой.  
За ужином Роджерсу даже хватает ума заговорить о своих проблемах. Старички – все трое – кладут вилки. Барнс с кошкой Элеонорой соглашаются, что это подходящий момент, чтобы незаметно протащить ей под стол кусочек свинины.  
– Сто пятьдесят! – восклицает Олли.  
– Подумать только, – говорит Эстер.  
– Я могла бы приблизиться к тому, чтобы прочитать все свои книги, – произносит Лидия.  
Роджерса это смешит. Хорошо.  
– Да, – отвечает он, – мне довольно тяжело смириться с этой мыслью.  
Старички кивают. Кошка Элеонора проделывает в икре правой ноги Барнса четыре дырочки. Сигнал доходит: Барнс протягивает вниз еще свинины.  
– Это тяжелее, чем уснуть и проснуться в новом мире? – спрашивает Эстер.  
Такой вопрос задал бы Барнс, не ходи Роджерс в последние дни, облачившись в молчание, словно в костюм.  
Какое-то время Роджерс пережевывает этот вопрос и свой ужин.  
– Нет, – отвечает он, – здесь ты права. Наверное, просто… ребенком я думал, что будет чудом, если я доживу до тридцати. На войне никогда особенно не задумывался о будущем дальше, чем на пять минут вперед. А теперь я переживу всех, кого знаю?  
Задание даже не договаривает свое «ЭЙ» – так Олли с Эстер смотрят на Лидию.  
Такой маленькой и усталой она вдруг выглядит. Как маленькая старушка. Как человек, который может и не быть бессмертным.  
Идентифицировано: неприятие.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Так точно.  
Но Роджерс неплох. Он тянется и сжимает руку Лидии в своей – теплой, успокаивающей.  
– Прости, – произносит он, – что я сказал?  
Она качает головой, и у нее краснеет кончик носа.  
– Поверь моему опыту, даже когда всех потеряешь, ты сможешь это пережить, – говорит она и промокает нос салфеткой.  
Лидия упирается взглядом с центр стола и быстро моргает, и этот момент уважает даже кошка Элеонора.  
– Прости, – повторяет Роджерс, когда лицо Лидии проясняется, а нос возвращается к нормальному цвету.  
Она складывает и трясет ладони.  
– Эти воспоминания давно в прошлом, Стивен.  
Она широко улыбается – и возвращается Лидия, которую они знают лучше всего.  
– Когда-нибудь я позволю себе перед ужином неприлично много шерри и расскажу тебе о своей семье. Но, знаешь, это правда. Если жить дальше у тебя в крови – ты найдешь способ. А потом – новых людей. Не замену. Но это все равно будут новые люди.  
Эстер сильно шмыгает носом, а Олли хлопает Лидию по руке. Она им улыбается – мягко, без единого следа обычного озорства.  
Роджерс немного печально кивает.  
– И потом, – говорит Олли, – разве вы с Джимми не в одной лодке?  
Наконец-то кто-то заметил.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Ну да, – отвечает Роджерс, – но это другое. Баки…  
Он замолкает.  
Качает головой.  
– Я был дураком, – через некоторое время произносит он. – Прости, Бак.  
У него такой удрученный вид, что Барнс не выдерживает: он разражается смехом.  
Его смех – редкий зверь, и все за столом тут же начинают смеяться вместе с Барнсом.  
Неплохо.  
Старичковая терапия эффективна всегда.  
За разговором следует немного обниманий, но ничего особенно страшного: в основном Роджерс просто набрасывает руку ему на плечи в коридоре по дороге к машине и еще раз извиняется с чересчур близкого расстояния.  
– Да я знаю, что ты медленно соображаешь, – говорит Барнс, и Роджерс со смехом его отталкивает.  
После этого Роджерс, похоже, откладывает вопросы долголетия в сторону. Они возвращаются к спаррингам, и он продолжает заполнять блокнот потенциальными набросками для своей картины.  
Парень ведет себя так, словно во всем мироздании есть только один чистый холст.  
Барнс продолжает обкатывать в сознании сценарии того, что может произойти, если выйдет из нынешней спячки любовная жизнь Роджерса. Планирование на случай чрезвычайных ситуаций, как анализ выходов из помещения, обеспечивает безопасность. Это полезный способ проводить бессонные часы, когда нельзя включить свет, потому что экран разбудит Стива. Так можно воображать запасные планы на самые разнообразные случаи.  
Идентифицировано: удовольствие.  
Старк наконец-то обнаруживает источник всех этих проблем с компьютерами. Он созывает всех в мастерскую, и приходит даже Поттс.  
Любопытно.  
– Вы только посмотрите на этого придурка, – говорит Старк, открывая файлы в своей навороченной голографической штуке.  
Это жутковатый марокканец с оружием, что так напугал Поттс во Франции со своей болтовней о дуговом реакторе.  
– Вот дурак, – произносит Поттс.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Да, – соглашается Барнс.  
– Ну теперь он дурак, у которого ни хрена нет, – говорит Старк и жмет на кнопку.  
Барнс предполагает, что на самом деле компьютеры марокканца не разлетаются на мелкие кусочки, как эти голограммы, но картина приятная.


	44. Стоит только отдышаться

Роджерс, возможно, поспорил бы, что вопрос долголетия разрешился, и его можно похоронить под долгом и мышечной массой.  
Какая жалость.  
Барнс звонит летучему Сэму.  
– Сто пятьдесят лет, – произносит тот тоном, предполагающим крайнее раздражение.  
– Так точно.  
Сэм долго молчит.  
– Черт, хоть кого-нибудь спрашивали, стоит оно все того или нет?  
– Неизвестно.  
Но, с другой стороны, если не стоит, что с этим делать Роджерсу. Что делать Барнсу. После того, через сколько дерьма они прошли, с тем же успехом можно трепыхаться дальше.  
– Барнс. Выходит, ты тоже?  
– Так точно.  
– Ну. Рад, что хотя бы вы будете друг у друга.  
С вероятностью в 98,3% лет через пятьдесят только это и будет делать их растянутую жизнь терпимой. Но людям стандартной модели такое, должно быть, слышать нелегко. Радости в голосе летучего Сэма определенно нет.  
Барнс добавляет в разговор легкости, рассказывая об ужине со Старичками с упором на проделанную работу по дому. В голосе летучего Сэма становится меньше признаков стресса.  
– Хорошая работа, Барнс.  
Он не искал подтверждения, но получить его все же неплохо.  
Хорошо поговорить с летучим Сэмом. Он узнает, что летом Сэм любит заниматься парасейлингом. Он с энтузиазмом описывает это занятие. Звучит весело, только, по вычислениям Барнса, с рукой он чересчур тяжел, чтобы для отрыва хватило всего лишь большого воздушного змея и катера.  
– Чем вы там занимаетесь?  
Барнс рассказывает о пикниках и спаррингах. Он отмечает, что Сэм отсутствует в их жизни дольше оптимального. Тот смеется.  
– Да, знаю. Скоро приеду в гости.  
Хорошо этого ждать. В целом лето приятное. Он многое узнал о гриле, мороженом и алкоголе. От жары в башне воцарилась атмосфера общей вялости: в гостиной и на террасе с бассейном обычно бездельничает хотя бы один человек, даже днем в будни.  
Теперь, когда с операцией марокканского торговца оружием покончено, Роджерс начинает немного сходить с ума в четырех стенах. Бартон оказывает всем услугу и берет его на бейсбольный матч, с которого Роджерс возвращается с солнечным ожогом и несколькими часами жалоб на некомпетентность «Нью-Йорк Метс».  
Барнс за это время успевает прочитать 1,25 книг, так что спокоен за свою позицию человека, у которого лучше с жизненными решениями.  
Хорошие деньки.  
Они быстро заканчиваются.  
Само собой.

Летучий Сэм и в самом деле приезжает в гости. Он оставляет новые крылья от Старка в Вашингтоне, но в лаборатории, разумеется, есть запасные. Барнс идентифицирует удовольствие от зрелища Сэма, петляющего в воздухе над зданием ДЖАРВИСОМ и выкрикивающего развеселые ругательства у них в наушниках. Широкая улыбка на лице Роджерса только усиливает это удовольствие.  
Присутствие гостей всегда означает, что за ужином яблоку будет негде упасть. Старка с Пеппер нет («вечер для двоих»), но все остальные приходят, то есть Барнс с Бэннером занимаются лежащей у гриля кучей мясной продукции, которая им выше чем по локоть. Бэннер предпочитает готовить без особой болтовни. Это дает возможность одновременно сохранять внутреннее спокойствие и подслушивать.  
ХОРОШО  
Так точно.  
Подслушивать неплохо. Хилл, Бартон и Романофф ведут кампанию, цель которой – засмущать летучего Сэма флиртом.  
Задача сложная, и они сами рискуют утратить равновесие. Летучий Сэм и сам прекрасно флиртует. Роджерс все это едва выносит и без конца закрывает одной рукой лицо.  
На такое огромное лицо надо две руки, приятель, правда.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
За ужином шумно, частично в связи с тем, что каждый в среднем выпивает по 1,25 бутылки вина. Барнс делает себе заметку поинтересоваться, не разработал ли Старк какое-нибудь средство для защиты печени. Вероятность велика.  
Этанол пропитывает мозги, и после ужина кампания по флирту продолжается.  
Пока Роджерс с Бэннером спорят о том, какой фильм посмотреть, Бартон опускается на пол и садится на шпагат.  
Как будто здесь кто-то не может сесть на шпагат. Тут все чертовы супергерои.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Надеюсь, ты не пытаешься кого-то впечатлить, – говорит летучий Сэм. – Почти уверен, что здесь все так могут.  
– Я не могу, – произносит Бэннер, – но я могу одной рукой поднять машину, так что…  
– Показушник, – отвечает Бартон.  
Несмотря на то, что фильм уже идет, они затевают шумный отвлекающий разговор об относительной разболтанности суставов всех присутствующих. Попытка Барнса их заткнуть, задрав правую ногу до уха, проваливается.  
– Как ты так вообще делаешь в настолько узких штанах, Баки? – пищит Роджерс.  
– Это называется спандекс, приятель.  
Ответ оборачивается смехом столь громким, что весь обмен шуточками в начале боя на мечах для Барнса теряется.  
Как же это неправильно.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Бартон и летучий Сэм рассказывают поистине беспокоящие вещи о гуттаперчевой природе Романофф. Романофф показывает несколько таких штук, словно исполнение гуттаперчевых акробатических номеров – приемлемое поведение во время просмотра фильма. В процессе Барнс пропускает то, почему кричат большие водные существа, и большую часть того, почему пират бросается с холма за девчонкой. Кроме того, он узнает о теле Романофф такое, что знать нет ни желания, ни необходимости.  
– О да, я тоже так могу, – в какой-то момент говорит Хилл.  
За что.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Несмотря на то, что разговор ему неприятен, и то, что «Принцессу-невесту» придется пересматривать, отвлечься на сообщение здания ДЖАРВИСА о нападении он все равно не рад.  
– Прошу прощения за то, что прерываю, но меня, по всей видимости, атакуют.  
Свет вдруг загорается в полную силу.  
Они приходят в движение.  
Баул все еще покоится в дальнем углу шкафа, где Барнс когда-то провел множество неприятных часов. В бауле лежит новый бронежилет: в один прекрасный день он появился как по волшебству, хотя Барнс знает, что он происходит из чувства вины Роджерса. Барнс несколько раз его смазывал, когда чистил огнестрельное оружие и затачивал ножи.  
Одним из уголков сознания он с ужасом ждет, как бронежилет будет давить и тянуть к земле, но здание ДЖАРВИС в беде, а здание ДЖАРВИС – офицер поддержки. Барнс одевается.  
Он отбрасывает в сторону холодный пот и внутреннюю дрожь. Он запасается пушками.  
– Все в порядке, Бак? – спрашивает в гостиной Роджерс.  
Он запасся… щитом.  
Барнс пытается дать Роджерсу пистолет, но тот, нахмурившись и качая головой, отказывается.  
Да чтоб тебя.  
Лифт этаж за этажом собирает весь только что смотревший фильм личный состав с дополнением в виде оружия: Бартона с луком, Хилл с почти приемлемым комплектом огнестрельного оружия, летучего Сэма с двумя револьверами и запасными крыльями, Бэннера, которого, похоже, мутит, и Романофф, которая выглядит в точности как всегда.  
– На подходе, – говорит Старк через интерком спускающегося лифта.  
Заметка: лучше будь на подходе один.  
На этаже лобби обнаруживается, что это не так. Старк вернулся со свидания – и прихватил с собой Пеппер.  
Вот так кретин.  
Бэннер, видимо, разделяет мнение Барнса, судя по тому, как он моментально становится гораздо больше и зеленее, чем обычно.  
Зеленое существо Халк рычит.  
– Так точно, – произносит Барнс.  
Зеленое существо Халк оценивающе смотрит на него и кивает. Барнс протягивает кулак для удара – и получает его.  
Роджерс смеется.  
– Барнс, твои волосы, – говорит Пеппер, словно лобби не кишит маленькими роботами, а она сама не должна сейчас быть в безопасности на другом конце города, где угодно, лишь бы не здесь.  
Барнс позволяет Пеппер вытащить из волос блестящую заколку-бабочку и с ее помощью убрать назад его шевелюру.  
Офицер поддержки.  
– Спасибо.  
– Иди, покажи им.  
– Только если не будешь мешаться.  
Она морщит нос, но послушно забирается в лифт. Барнс доверяет зданию ДЖАВИСУ умыкнуть ее куда-нибудь, где пуленепробиваемые стены.  
– Около двухсот маленьких роботов пытаются пробить мои внешние стены, – произносит здание ДЖАРВИС. – Более пятисот в лобби, с ними четыре человека. Они хорошо вооружены. Прошу вас проявить осторожность.  
Точно. Осторожность. Барнс встречается взглядом с летучим Сэмом: разделятся, используют стены лифтового холла как укрытие, пока будут…  
Ну или Стивен, чтоб его, Роджерс бросится в самое пекло.  
Тело Барнса делает то, что делает всегда, кто бы ни был за рулем, – бросается за Роджерсом.  
Оценка: самые маленькие роботы ростом по щиколотку, самые большие – по бедро. Многие снабжены чем-то, похожим на лазеры или плазменные резаки. Сидящие в лобби гражданские сотрудники «Старк Индастриз» – охранники и другие – по большей части окружены у стойки охраны.  
– Халк, Мария, – произносит Романофф.  
Зеленое существо Халк расчищает дорогу, за ним, к гражданским, следуют Хилл, Романофф и Бартон. Хорошо. Эта группа предотвратит жертвы среди гражданских и доставит их в безопасное место.  
Старк и летучий Сэм пользуются преимуществами полета, хотя из-за четырех плохих парней с автоматическим оружием это нелегко.  
Оценка: вот же заноза в заднице.  
Так. Шахматное построение. Выяснить, какая у этих тупых роботов слабость.  
Барнс на пробу стреляет в нескольких. Прочные маленькие штуковины. Некоторых останавливают три пули в центральный узел. Как и разрезание надвое щитом из вибраниума. Похоже, это довольно весело.  
Как бы то ни были, четверо плохих парней стоят близко друг от друга: трое вооружены до зубов, а тот, что в черном, возится с большим планшетом – вероятно, управляющим устройством.  
Цель найдена.  
До них непросто добраться. Маленьких роботов так много, и их огонь вспарывает пол так, что становится ясно: плоть он будет разрезать так же. Летучий Сэм произносит его имя, и в несколько боевых единиц перед ним вгрызаются пули.  
Сэм пытается расчистить ему дорогу.  
ОФИЦЕР ПОДДЕРЖКИ  
Так точно.  
Помогает это мало. Падает один робот – его место занимают еще трое.  
Сосредоточиться.  
Субъективное восприятие времени замедляется.  
Слышно, как на заднем плане ревет зеленое существо Халк. Щит отбрасывает в сторону пушку одного из людей, но парень быстро заменяет ее другой.  
Заканчиваются патроны. Он бросает пистолеты в роботов и достает новые.  
Справа выбегает новое человеческое тело. Барнс взмахивает рукой, прицеливается и застывает так резко, что спотыкается, так близок он был к тому, чтобы выстрелить в Хилл.  
Черт, от этого все только сложнее становится. Ни у нее, ни у Роджерса нет никакой защиты.  
И ей надо бы подумать об оранжевом жилете.  
Задача: вывести из строя этих чертовых стрелков.  
Барнс встает так, чтобы рука могла дать немного защиты, и начинает движение. Звон пуль, отскакивающих от щита, действует успокаивающе: Роджерс направляется в сторону Хилл. Это хорошо.  
Незнакомый мужской голос кричит: «Сейчас!»  
Раздается гром выстрелов. Летучий Сэм чертыхается и валится на пол с дымящимся правым крылом.  
– Сэм! – орет Роджерс.  
Роботы перегруппировываются и, выставив перед собой резаки, движутся более целенаправленно, к лобби за спиной у Барнса. Приходится неловко отпрыгивать от рассекающих пол лучей.  
– Чтоб тебя, – кричит позади Бартон.  
Зеленое существо Халк вновь ревет.  
– Работаю над этим! – отвечает Старк.  
Роджерс бросает щит и перекатывается к Хилл. Один из стрелков валится на пол. Роджерс встает, обхватив одной рукой Хилл, кидает ее Сэму, ловит щит и направляется следом.  
Выстрелы гремят снова – и он падает.  
Нет.  
ЗАЩИТИТЬ  
Роджерс.  
РОДЖЕРС ЗАЩИТИТЬ РОДЖЕРС  
– Стив! – одновременно кричат Сэм и Хилл.  
Кругом кишат роботы.  
Барнс трогается с места.  
– Панель управления, – орет Роджерс.  
РОДЖЕРС  
Так точно.  
– Баки, ты должен остановить роботов, – говорит Роджерс. – Они повсюду. Не волнуйся за меня, вперед!  
– Мы с ним, Барнс, – кричит летучий Сэм.  
Это глупо, вон как он клонится вправо и морщится, когда Хилл поднимает его на ноги.  
– Вперед, Баки!  
РОДЖЕРС  
Барнс оглядывается назад. Бартон с Романофф все еще стараются прикрыть бегущих к лифтам гражданских. Зеленое существо Халка всего облепили роботы, и он не переставая орет, пока Старк пытается снять их с него выстрелами.  
Пол лобби неровный от нанесенного ущерба. Летучий Сэм и Хилл прорываются к Стиву, который с окровавленной правой рукой и бледным лицом направо и налево отвешивает роботам удары, лежа на полу.  
– Баки! – звучно гремит голос Стива, – Вперед, быстро!  
Командный тон оседает глубоко в мозге. Барнс приходит в движение.  
Роджерс сбит с ног. Летучий Сэм ранен. Зеленое существо Халк в бедственном положении.  
– Черт! – выкрикивает Бартон.  
Барнс выбирает летальные методы.  
Он движется.  
Выстрел в голову.  
Движется.  
Коленная чашечка, центр тяжести.  
Движется.  
Левое бедро царапает пуля.  
Расстояние до панели управления – 2,6 метра.  
Центр тяжести, выстрел в голову.  
– Дерьмо, – произносит человек с панелью управления. – Гори.  
Или скорее, как показывают события, «Гэри», потому что лежащий на полу, охнув, поднимает сжатый в окровавленных руках обрез и стреляет в упор.  
Барнс стреляет в ответ, и мужчина плюхается обратно: он свое отжил.  
– Нет, – лихорадочно жмя на экран, произносит человек с панелью управления. Боковым зрением Барнс видит, как роботы поворачиваются и направляются к нему.  
Летальные методы – отказано. Старк захочет узнать, что происходит.  
Коленная чашечка, вторая, рука. Человек падает и ненадолго заходится в вопле.  
– Баки? – раздается за спиной крик Стива.  
Крик – это хороший знак.  
Барнс поворачивается – и чувствует первый удар боли.  
Роботы стоят как изваяния.  
Роджерс поднимается и садится на полу, бледный, но со злостью на лице.  
Хорошо.  
Это хорошо.  
РОДЖЕРС  
Так точно.  
Он в порядке.  
Он будет в порядке.  
Это хорошо.  
Так что Барнс опускается посидеть: Стив в порядке, ну и еще его ноги не держат.  
– Баки!  
– Нат, Барнса подстрелили! – кричит Бартон.  
Заткнись, Бартон, нормально все. Просто нужно минутку посидеть.  
– Черт побери, Барнс, – приземляясь напротив, произносит Старк.  
Да.  
Да, вкус у крови довольно мерзкий.  
Возможно, ситуация хуже, чем он посчитал поначалу. По краям зала стремительно темнеет.  
– Баки, – где-то далеко-далеко произносит Роджерс.  
Как он там оказался.  
– Баки, нет.  
Прости, Стив.


	45. Нежданное пробуждение

Барнс отмечает: удивление. Он просыпается. Все странное и ужасное, а когда он открывает глаза, свет оказывается чересчур ярким, и он на одном из этажей, на которых надеялся никогда не очутиться, – но он просыпается.  
Черт, где…  
– Баки.  
Приложив колоссальное усилие, Барнс поворачивает голову на десять градусов, и вот он, Стив.  
Ладно. Ладно, это хорошо. Можно еще отдохнуть.  
Процесс повторяется еще дважды: Барнс обнаруживает, что слышит звуки, и, приложив усилие, может открыть глаза. Каждый раз перед ним на мгновение оказывается размытый образ Стива, и этого хватает, чтобы позволить себе вновь провалиться во тьму.  
Когда он открывает глаза в четвертый раз, это уже меньше напоминает тяжелую атлетику. Чувствуется холодный воздух в носу, чувствуется, какое все сухое, тяжелое и затекшее. Во рту словно кто-то сдох.  
– Что, – пытается произнести он, но получается только хрип.  
– Привет, Бак, – говорит Стив. – Рад видеть, что ты проснулся. Лед будешь?  
Вообще-то, нет, но если это единственный вариант. Кивок оказывается за пределом его нынешних сил. Он моргает.  
Роджерс кладет лед ему в рот. Барнс пытается к нему потянуться, но руки не двигаются, и это чертовски больно. Прошибает удар холодного адреналина, но взгляд вниз не обнаруживает никаких оков. Ради эксперимента он шевелит пальцами правой руки, и те вздрагивают.  
Никаких оков.  
Ладно.  
В любом случае, неспособность двигаться становится причиной стресса, который виден издалека, пусть сейчас его и не ощутить. Плечи и спина ноют, живот растянут, чтобы повернуть голову, требуется такое усилие, с которым он прежде отбрасывал с дороги автомобили.  
Он посасывает лед: тот на вкус не хуже любого мокко от Кэти. Он рассматривает Роджерса: тот дерьмово выглядит. Темные круги под глазами говорят о сильном недостатке сна. У него чертова борода. Кто знал, что она у него вообще может отрасти. Борода тона на четыре темнее волос. Выглядит глупо.  
Стал ли недостаточный уход за собой следствием огнестрельного ранения.  
Барнс снова пытается поднять руки, чтобы ощупать Роджерса. У него либо сильно понизился болевой порог, либо значительно нарушено здоровье.  
– Прекрати, Бак.  
Ух ты, Роджерс злится.  
Барнс прекращает.  
Роджерс кладет ему в рот еще льда, снимает футболку и поворачивается так, чтобы Барнсу было видно, что у повязки на правом плече нет двойника на спине. Он отлепляет повязку: его рана – это уродливый сморщенный круг, но края выглядят здоровыми, заживает хорошо.  
– Нормально? – говорит Роджерс.  
Барнс моргает.  
– Господи, Баки, ты чуть не погиб.  
Голос у Роджерса примерно соответствует внешности.  
Наверное, это не самый подходящий момент, чтобы выдать «не в первый раз» или «я такой, еще ни одну операцию до конца не довел».  
Вместо этого он посасывает лед и держит рот на замке. Все равно уже довольно сильно устал.  
Роджерс дает ему еще льда.   
– Раз ты проснулся, хожу за доктором, – произносит Роджерс после пятого кусочка льда. – Я мигом.  
Доктор, судя по моментальному появлению в дверях, уже был на пути к ним, и в одной из многочисленных трубок вокруг, очевидно, успокоительное, потому что при виде белого халата он паникует только самую малость.  
– Я здесь, Бак.  
Вот бы Барнс был как кошка Элеонора. Прижался бы лицом к Стиву и спрятался.  
Сильное, должно быть, успокоительное.  
Доктор очень старается. Во-первых, это женщина, а у него ни разу не было куратора-женщины, во-вторых, она хорошо выдает информацию:   
– Я сейчас коснусь твоего плеча.  
– Этот свет – чтобы проверить реакцию зрачков.  
– Эта кнопка – чтобы еще немного поменьше болело.  
Она нажимает кнопку дважды.  
В-третьих, она зовет его Джеймсом, и это уморительно, к примеру:  
– Ты сейчас под сильными обезболивающими, Джеймс, так что я поговорю о твоем состоянии с Капитаном, хорошо?  
Да как скажете, мадам. Серьезно, «Джеймс».  
До чего же забавно. А еще на нем дурацкая больничная рубашка, вся в завязочках и снежинках. Обхохочешься.  
– Ты смеешься, Бак? – спрашивает Стив, когда возвращается в палату.  
Барнс кивает.  
Чего ты хмуришься, приятель.  
– Что такое смешное?  
– Джеймс.  
– Смешно, что она назвала тебя Джеймсом?  
Он кивает.  
– Ладно, Бак, похоже, она не шутила, говоря, что ты накачан обезболивающими.  
Он кивает.  
– В остальном нормально себя чувствуешь? Еще льда?  
Он кивает.  
– Рука неудобно согнулась, – говорит Барнс со льдом во рту.  
Стив распрямляет ему правую руку и укладывает ее обратно рядом с ногой. Это немного больно, но для своих размеров руки Стива все делают очень бережно.  
Внутренние часы сбились, но, по ощущениям, так продолжается долго. Он спит, снова просыпается. Роджерс снова дает ему лед, и он снова отключается, как только во рту становится менее сухо, пока наконец не просыпается достаточно, чтобы в мозгу опять зажегся свет.  
Мозг кажется огромным, будто кто-то открыл окно, и свежий ветерок выдул весь мусор. Как-то холодно и пусто, но хорошо. Видно, что лежит по углам.  
Инструктаж не убирает за собой. Вы только посмотрите на весь этот хлам, что он оставил валяться вокруг. Это как смотреть кино у себя в голове. Довольно неплохо.  
Барнс принимает протянутый лед, откидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза, чтобы получше рассмотреть хлам в мозгу. Все это старье шумит в сознании. Кое-что даже радостное.  
Барнс чувствует, как проминается кровать рядом с ногой. Он продолжает смотреть кино в голове, и потому шарит пальцами, чтобы понять, что это: голова Стива. О, Стиви. Барнс жмет на кнопку, стискивает зубы и терпит пронзающую боль, насколько это нужно, чтобы немного приподнять руку и опустить ее Стиву на затылок, как делает старый Баки из кино в голове, где в постели лежит Стив.  
И Стив был крошечный. Смешно.  
Крошечный Стив из кино в голове так зол. Он хочет выбраться из постели. Он хочет ходить на работу и зарабатывать деньги, чтобы заплатить свою половину аренды. Он хочет, хочет, хочет, этот мелкий парень. Он как маленькая динамитная шашка, прожигающая крошечное тельце.  
Крошечный Стив из кино в голове кашляет кровью, и это уже не смешно.  
– Щеку прикусил, Баки, только и всего.  
Крошечный Стив из кино в голове лжет.  
Кино в голове отличное: и познавательно, и развлекает. Кто знал, что в пыльных уголках его мозга вот так просто висит столько интересного. Даже загрузки не нужно, вот они, картинки, готовы к тому, чтобы на них посмотреть.  
Шея у него под рукой трясется. Он водит по ней пальцами.  
– Не волнуйся так, Стиви, все хорошо.  
Шея у него под рукой трясется очень сильно.  
Барнс открывает глаза: у уткнувшегося лицом в одеяло Стива какой-то эмоциональный кризис.  
Он с сожалением узнает, что наплыв адреналина напрочь вычищает наркотики из суперсолдатского организма. Все приятные, радостные, расслабленные чувства сдувает, и остается только обычная сверхприятная картина забитого помехами мозга и дополнительные проблемы со здоровьем.  
Ох.  
– Стив, – говорит он, – ну хватит, эй, дружище.  
– Тебя практически разрубили пополам, Баки, – отвечает тот кровати, да так хрипло, что датчик частоты сердечных сокращений ненадолго начинает пищать быстрее.  
– И все же вот он я.  
– Это не…  
– Важно ведь это, нет?  
Он снова проводит пальцами по шее Стива, тот прижимается лицом к его колену. Барнс чувствует, как тот изо всех сил старается перестать трястись, как заталкивает собственное дерьмо обратно в глубину, куда подальше. Ну и Стив.  
– Стив, я все еще здесь.  
– Ты теперь нечасто зовешь меня по имени.  
Параметры голоса: мягкий, выше обычного. Все еще крайне эмоциональный. О, дружище.  
– Стив, приятель, прости, что напугал.  
Бедняга. Барнс уже видит разговор с заданием, который понадобится, когда пройдет действие наркотиков. На минуту они оба забыли, что защита самого себя – часть защиты задания, и посмотрите, к чему это привело: у него сотня свежих шрамов, а за ногу, как утопающий за соломинку, цепляется Стив.  
Объятия с ногами, должно быть, расположены довольно низко на шкале удовлетворения от объятий.  
– Когда ты в последний раз спал?  
Стив хмурится: это чувствуется сквозь тонкое хлопковое одеяло.  
– Я спал здесь.  
То есть по-настоящему не спал вообще. Барнс, как может, оглядывается вокруг, и по правую руку обнаруживается глубокое кресло, поверх подголовника которого лежит сложенное одеяло. Кресло на вид дорогое, но едва ли удобное. Барнс осматривается в поисках одного из глаз здания ДЖАРВИСА. Одно обнаруживается в углу под потолком.  
Беззвучно, одними губами он выводит: «Приведи Романофф». Красный огонек мигает: два тире. ТТ, «так точно». Мило.  
– Когда ты в последний раз ел?  
– Мне приносили поесть.  
Упрямый.  
– Когда ты в последний раз принимал душ?  
Тут уж Стив садится прямо, весь свирепый и хмурый.  
– Хочешь сказать, от меня воняет, Бак?  
– Хочу сказать «вольно», – отвечает Барнс, как он надеется, мягко.  
Тяжеловато регулировать тон голоса, когда мозги так медленно работают. Но лучше уж это, чем паника, растущая где-то там, далеко, тем сильнее, чем дольше он лежит в этой кровати в окружении аппаратов и с торчащими из тела трубками.  
– Кризис прошел, – говорит он, – можешь немного передохнуть.  
Стив вновь сжимает одеяло в кулаках и не сводит взгляда с колена Барнса. Вновь прячет все с глаз долой.  
Послушай, задание. Мы не можем ему позволить. Нужно об этом помнить.  
Старое доброе задание, бедняга, возвращается с чем-то вроде «ааааэээ».  
Они в любом случае попытаются. И воспользуются этими прекрасными обезболивающими, пока не отобрали.  
Барнс поднимает руку – неловким, и скованным, и где-то далеко-далеко очень болезненным движением – и касается щеки Стива внешней стороной пальцев. Тот застывает, трижды моргает, и часть напряжения оставляет его.  
Нам правда надо получше стараться в том, что касается обниманий, задание.  
Барнс несколько раз проводит пальцами по курчавящейся бороде, смотрит, как Стив смаргивает слезы. До чего же у него усталый вид.  
– Оставишь так? – опуская руку, спрашивает он.  
– Не знаю. Как я выгляжу?  
– Рубашки в клетку у тебя уже есть. Почему бы и не завершить образ дровосека.  
Маленькая жалкая улыбка. Хорошая работа, Барнс.  
– С формой глупо будет смотреться.  
Тьфу. Барнс тоже устал. Слишком устал, чтобы шутить о бое.  
– Давай надеяться, что тебе нескоро придется снова ее надевать.  
Стив выдыхает.  
– Так точно, Бак.  
Романофф, должно быть, несколько минут стояла под дверью, дожидаясь этой возможности эффектно выйти на сцену. Она вплывает в палату, вся сияющая и безупречная.  
– Ты гляди, – произносит он, – Наташка-засранка.  
Она поджимает губы. У Стива округляются глаза, он даже немного смеется.  
– Господи, Баки! Ты сколько раз на ту кнопку нажал?  
Два.  
– Много.  
– Ты как будто думаешь, что я не запомню это на всю жизнь, – говорит Романофф.  
И все же она отбрасывает лезущие в глаза пряди, а затем, поскольку она исключительная личность, вытаскивает из кармана резинку и убирает его волосы в хвост.  
– Не смей больше пугать нас до смерти, Барнс.  
– Постараюсь.  
Она целует его в щеку. Это. Приятно.  
– Я серьезно, друг мой.  
– Не друг.  
– Нет?  
– Офицер поддержки.  
В ответ она улыбается, и Стив тоже. Они рядом. Они касаются его руками. И сейчас, когда панику отгоняют наркотики, это. Очень приятно.  
На пять вдохов Барнс позволяет себе почувствовать это. Двое людей, для которых он важен и за любого из которых прыгнул бы под пули (ч. т. д.), рядом. В безопасности.  
Тем, кто только что побывал одной ногой в могиле, можно говорить сентиментальные банальности, так ведь? Момент кажется подходящим для эмоциональной уязвимости.  
та. чно.  
Так точно.  
– Люблю вас.  
У Стива опять особенный момент с его коленом, зато посмотрите, как улыбается Романофф.  
– Когда это у тебя ямочки появились?  
– Они только для особых случаев.  
Она еще раз целует его в щеку.  
– Хорошая работа, Барнс, – поднимаясь, произносит она и продолжает громче: – Стив не скажет, потому что это не сочетается с его эстетикой замученной мужественности, но мы тебя тоже любим.  
– Эй, – говорит Стив, – что? Я не. Замученной… что? Я еще как. Баки. Ты же знаешь. Я тоже. Взаимно.  
Романофф даже не пытается не дать вырваться смеху. Реакция оправданная.  
– Стив, – отвечает он, – это было ужасно.  
– Баки! Ладно тебе, я…  
– Романофф, уведи этого парня и заставь его что-нибудь съесть и принять душ, ладно? Не, Роджерс, большой эмоциональный момент – все. Поезд ушел.  
Романофф тащит протестующего Роджерса прочь из палаты. Цирк да и только.  
Как только они переступают порог, из-за косяка высовывается голова Стива с упрямым выражением на лице, и он шипит:  
– Ну ладно, я тоже тебя люблю, придурок ты этакий.  
Отлично, Стив.  
И это не то чтобы сюрприз.


	46. Полеты в облаках, новые ориентиры и киберпомощь

Теперь, когда он успешно выпроводил Стива заботиться о себе самом под пристальным надзором Романофф, время и Барнсу немного позаботиться о себе.  
– Здание, пришлешь дока?  
Камера под потолком мигает своим сигналом «так точно».  
Барнс нажимает на кнопку и вздыхает, когда его опять развозит. К приходу доктора он лежит, откинувшись на подушки, и даже может ей улыбнуться, несмотря на то, что она в халате.  
– Что тебе нужно, Джеймс?  
– Трубки, – говорит он. – Чувствую, как глубоко внутри психую. Оставите капельницы с катетерами – и я буду жать на эту кнопку каждые десять минут, просто чтобы все здесь не разнести.  
Она хмурится.  
– Это перебор, Джеймс, но посмотрим, в каком ты состоянии.  
– Халат, – произносит он, когда она делает шаг вперед.  
– Прошу прощения?  
– От халата тоже психую.  
– О, прости, конечно.  
Под халатом у дока бледно-розовый свитер, не вызывающий ни малейших возражений и неплохо смотрящийся с ее блестящими черными волосами.  
Она бросает взгляд на мониторы, проводит над его телом навороченного вида планшетом и пристально смотрит на экран.  
– Достаточно трезв, чтобы выслушать, Джеймс?  
Он кивает.  
– Мы почти неделю держали тебя без сознания на случай, если исцеляющий фактор что-нибудь неправильно срастит, и тебе понадобятся еще операции, но все, похоже, работает как положено. Все внутренние органы воспалены и не рады своим приключениям, но признаков инфекции или тромбоза на данный момент нет. Это хорошо.  
– Так.  
– Капельница все еще нужна для инфузионной терапии и подачи обезболивающего. С этим ничего не поделаешь, она понадобится еще как минимум пару дней.  
Барнс пробует попрактиковаться в том, чтобы смотреть на эту маленькую штучку на руке, укрытую прозрачным материалом и с отходящей от нее трубкой.  
Пот прошибает от желания хотя бы раза два нажать на кнопку шесть секунд спустя.  
Ненадежно.  
– Переместить можно?  
– Не нравится, что она на руке?  
– Не нравится ее видеть.  
Док сжимает губы, смеряет его взглядом и кивает.  
– Как насчет голени? – произносит она. – Будет мешаться при ходьбе, но в остальное время в постели видно не будет.  
У Старка великолепный медперсонал.  
– Спасибо, док.  
– Не за что, Джеймс. Следующее, я уберу кислородную канюлю, но хочу, чтобы ДЖАРВИС следил за уровнем кислорода. Опустится ниже девяноста – надеваешь опять, понял?  
– Есть, мэм.  
– А теперь к проблеме с катетером. Он нужен тебе только потому, что у тебя не хватит сил самому добраться до уборной. Ноги не повреждены, но мышцы кора порваны в клочья, да и плечи сейчас тоже выведены из строя. У нас нет никого, достаточно сильного, чтобы тебя носить. Так что если не сумеешь уговорить Железного человека с Капитаном Америкой сменять друг друга на посту главного по туалету, деваться тебе некуда.  
– Доктор, – говорит через планшет здание ДЖАРВИС, – у сэра в лаборатории есть два помощника-робота, способных переносить и больше, чем сейчас весит сержант Барнс.  
Лучший офицер поддержки всех времен и народов.  
Док улыбается. У нее симпатичная широкая улыбка.  
– Ну вот, другое дело. Если мистер Старк согласится, проблема решена.  
Судя по тому, что положительный ответ приходит в течение нескольких минут, Старка, похоже, особо и не спрашивают.  
– Что ж, хорошо, давай-ка с тобой разберемся.  
Док протягивает руку и нажимает на кнопку восемь раз.  
Барнс отправляется на высокую горную вершину, где очень холодно и тихо, он будто собирается съехать вниз на лыжах по нетронутому снегу. На лыжах хорошо кататься. Звук хороший, весь такой хрустящий и свистящий. У Старка наверняка есть где-нибудь лыжный домик. Со здоровенным камином, в котором можно сжечь целое дерево. Стиву надо туда, раз уж он теперь похож на дровосека. Сможет весь день таскать туда-сюда бревна и снова почувствовать себя мужиком, он же сказал Барнсу, что лююююбит его. Вот придурок. Ну естественно, Стив его любит. Его очень легко любить, если забыть обо всем этом моменте с ассасином-убийцей. Что не любить-то? Он забавный, печет, и у него великолепные волосы. Хорошая работа, Барнс, задание жить, как человек, выполняется успешно, я так тобой горжусь. Ты заслужил печенье. Слушай. Кто же пронесет нам в лазарет печенье? Бартон. Это очевидно. Если эти балбесы хоть что-то в жизни понимают, они Бартона к его кровати на пушечный выстрел не подпустят.  
– Джеймс.  
Барнс открывает глаза. Док и две медсестры широко ему улыбаются. С чего бы.  
– Джеймс, мы все.  
Ну ты посмотри. Трубку на ноге не видно, кислородная канюля больше не давит, и хоть ноют части тела, которые лучше бы никому никогда не трогать, но никто над ними не измывается, и большие трубки пропали. Неплохо.  
– Спасибо, док.  
– О, рады помочь, поверь. Поаккуратнее теперь с обезболивающими, ладно? Не терпи боль, но слишком уж много летать не надо.  
Одна из сестер хихикает. Странная.  
– Конечно.  
Прибывает Старк с роботом – и Канапушкой, который на высокой скорости влетает в палату. Судя по громкости и частоте писка, Барнс предполагает, что Канапушка осыпает его руганью.  
– Прости, приятель.  
Рукам Канапушки не хватает длины, так что он стоит у кровати и размахивает ими.  
– Слушай, – говорит Старк, – постарайся, чтобы хоть этот в тебя не влюбился, ладно? Он в некотором роде критически важен для процесса сборки костюмов.  
– Постараюсь, – отвечает Барнс и подмигивает роботу.  
Робот разводит руками. Канапушка опять ругается. Старк стонет.  
– Ты ужасный человек, Барнс. Везет тебе, что ты сейчас беспомощен.  
– И что я нравлюсь Пеппер.  
– Приятель, ты даже не представляешь.  
Он замолкает и, потирая шею, опускает на пол хмурый взгляд.  
– Слушай, Барнс, знаю, Стив принял верное решение, но, надеюсь, ты не злишься насчет плеча.  
Чего.  
– Стой, – произносит Старк, – стой, погоди минутку. Тебе никто не сказал?  
Вот, опять этот адреналин выжигает все славные болеутоляющие.  
– Что не сказал, Старк.  
– Да, я тут просто подвинусь немного назад, к двери, ты не обращай внимания, – говорит Старк с настолько подозрительным видом, что Барнс всерьез рассматривает возможность выпрыгнуть из постели.  
Только в данный момент его, похоже, хватает немногим больше, чем на то, чтобы пошевелить пальцами на ногах, черт побери.  
– Э, ты был в том еще состоянии, приятель. С такого расстояния выстрел из дробовика должен был разорвать тебя на куски даже с бронежилетом. Операция шла, я о том, что она шла несколько часов, и это еще со всем моим сверхсовременным оборудованием прямиком из следующего десятилетия.  
– Так.  
По крайней мере, угрожающий рык не пострадал.  
– Ну и я подумал, что иначе ты так никогда и не будешь в порядке при всем том дерьме, что творится у тебя в левом плече, и тебя все равно уже разрезали. Я имею в виду, я же подготовил новые пластины на следующий день после того, как мы об этом поговорили, – тараторит Старк.  
Из всего этого Барнс понимает приблизительно ничего.  
– Ты о чем.  
– О креплениях для левой руки.  
О. Чем?  
– Ты уже был достаточно стабилен, врачи разрешили. Стив тоже. У меня уже все было готово. Винты гораздо меньшего размера. Не будет тех разрывов всякий раз, как ты пользуешься рукой. Спина тоже должна болеть меньше. Со старыми пластинами ты, должно быть, сбросил добрых десять-двадцать фунтов. Эти лучше, и изнашиваться тоже будут медленнее.  
Несколько минут Барнс это переваривает.  
– Ты заменил крепления руки.  
– Да. Стив сказал, что разрешает, если это поможет. Он, кажется, не знал, что когда ты пользуешься рукой, она постоянно разрывает тебя изнутри. По-моему, у тебя нет никого ближе к роли медицинского поверенного.  
Ну, это верно.  
Ниже вес, меньше внутренних повреждений при использовании руки. Барнс никогда не пробовал такое представить, ведь это было нереально. Теперь же, когда все сделано, он не может представить из-за наркотической дымки в мозге.  
В теории это изменение к лучшему.  
– Хорошо.  
Хорошо ли.  
В данный момент оценить невозможно. Но есть вероятность того, что будет хорошо в будущем.  
Все равно он пока не может двигаться. Если понадобится, можно будет выразить свое недовольство позже.  
– Хорошо в смысле «правда хорошо» или «я прикован к больничной койке, и наркота тут что надо»?  
Этот парень чересчур умен.  
– Второе.  
– Все с тобой ясно, – отвечает Старк, но широко улыбается и отодвигается, чтобы дать пройти доку.  
Большому роботу – его зовут Рукой Помощи, что вообще за имя – требуется несколько попыток, чтобы понять, что его роль – помогать Барнсу вставать и ходить (частично) самостоятельно, а не просто поднимать его с кровати и таскать на себе.  
Канапушка на него ругается, и Рука Помощи жалобно свистит.  
– Да это лучше, чем фильмы Чаплина, – в какой-то момент произносит Старк.  
– Мистер Старк, знаю, вы босс, но прошу не причинять моему пациенту еще больше ущерба, пусть даже и морального, – говорит док.  
В этот самый момент правая половина Барнса опирается на робота, а левая висит в воздухе. Должно быть, выглядит смешно. А вот его самого смеяться не тянет.  
Впрочем, они измышляют способ: поднимается спинка кровати, и Рука Помощи ставит Барнса на ноги, а потом принимает на себя большую часть его веса, обхватывая нижнюю часть таза. Работает нормально. У Барнса получается потихоньку шаркать. Канапушка одной рукой возит капельницу, а другой, ободряюще попискивая, обхватывает его голень.  
Барнс медленно делает круг по палате.  
– Прекрасно, – произносит док, – теперь до сестринского поста и обратно. Можешь повторить один раз сегодня и трижды завтра.  
Великолепно. Думал, что получит контроль над физиологическими потребностями, а его облапошили и заманили в курс реабилитации.  
– Это займет целую вечность.  
– Возможно.  
Старк серьезно. Берет его за руку. Металлическую.  
– Эй, хорошо видеть тебя на своих двоих. Рад, что ты по-прежнему с нами, приятель.  
Неожиданно.  
И приятно.  
– Спасибо, Старк. И спасибо за робота.  
– Да не за что, только не флиртуй с ним!  
У Барнса и пары роботов уходит сорок шесть минут на то, чтобы прошаркать три с половиной метра до сестринского поста и обратно, и все это время на заднем плане, призывая идти помедленнее, маячит медсестра. К тому моменту, когда он вновь оказывается в постели с подоткнутым одеялом (усилиями двух роботов), болит все. Сил нет даже нажать на кнопку, так что это делает для него Рука Помощи.


	47. Космические принцы склонны к эмоциональным полуночным разговорам

Окон нет, а внутренние часы сбились от наркотиков и потери крови, так что, проснувшись в палате без окон, Барнс понятия не имеет о том, какой сейчас день, не говоря уже о том, какое время суток, но, стоит ему проснуться, как к кровати, запищав, подлетает Канапушка.  
– Где Стив?  
– Агенту Романофф удалось убедить его подремать, – говорит здание ДЖАРВИС через аварийный динамик у его головы. – Он проспал уже чуть менее тринадцати часов.  
О, хорошо.  
– Надеюсь, он не поставил будильник.  
– Я его выключил, сержант.  
Отличная работа, здание. Может, Стив денек не покажется на глаза, но ему это необходимо.  
На вызов машущей в коридоре руки Канапушки является медсестра и приносит с собой оживление – яблочный сок и куриный бульон. Их слишком мало, но это лучше кубиков льда. В качестве дополнительного бонуса выступает то, что он может употреблять их сам с помощью маленького столика у лица и пары соломинок.  
Со своего места в углу выдвигается Рука Помощи, и Барнс проделывает свою короткую прогулку (на сей раз за тридцать шесть минут), и когда он просыпается в следующий раз, на дворе, должно быть, ночь, потому что все освещение приглушено, даже в коридорах.  
А в кресле сидит Тор.  
Благодаря магии обезболивающих Барнс дергается только внутренне.  
Черт побери.  
так. тчн.  
– Когда ты пришел?  
– Недавно, – произносит Тор, – и не в силах остаться надолго: мы с Джейн сейчас занимаемся определенной тонкой работой, которая может быть полезна обоим нашим мирам. Но когда Наташа написала, что ты проснулся, я пожелал узреть тебя своими глазами.  
Это. Приятно.  
Не говоря уже о занимательной информации о том, что Романофф переписывается с Тором.  
– Спасибо.  
Тор хмурится, глядя на воздух вокруг Барнса.  
– Твои потоки энергии в порядке: ослаблены, но признаков заразы или иных проблем нет. Ты исцелишься без трудностей, друг Барнс, хотя, конечно, медленнее, нежели хотел бы.  
– Это хуже всего.  
Тор широко улыбается.  
– Действительно. Никакому человеку дела не по нраву лежать в кровати, если только не для… дела.  
Барнс фыркает. Приятно, когда с тобой шутят, а не обращаются так, словно ты хрустальный.  
– Но в то же время, – говорит Тор, – я слышал, как ты бросился навстречу опасности, и теперь хочу тебе кое-что сказать.  
Он кладет огромную ладонь на предплечье Барнса. Что бы он ни собирался сказать, это серьезно. Барнс наблюдает за тем, как он собирается с силами, и чувствует, как ускоряется его собственное сердцебиение, слышит, как начинает чаще пищать датчик.  
– У меня был брат, Локи.  
История. Ладно.  
Барнс кладет голову на подушку, концентрируя энергию на том, чтобы слушать.  
– Он был из другой расы, из етунов, ледяных великанов. Впрочем, мы узнали об этом, только став взрослыми.  
Судя по выражению лица Тора, история будет грустной.  
– Он никогда не походил на меня. Он был тихий, ученый. Талантливый маг. Никогда не жаловал битвы, несмотря на свое мастерство.  
Тор улыбается. От этого его лицо не становится менее печальным.  
– То, как ловко он управлялся с кинжалами, впечатлило бы даже тебя.  
Маловероятно, но ладно.  
– Когда мы были мальчишками, я много над ним подтрунивал. Казалось, ему всегда было… неуютно. Локи. Его таланты и желания были не такими, как у большинства асгардских мальчишек. Я никогда не желал причинить ему боль, только чтобы он был со мной. Он был моим братом, и я хотел, чтобы он был рядом. Я привык получать, что хочу. И я никогда не мог долго сносить тишину библиотеки, да и способностей к магии у меня немного.  
Тор качает головой.  
– Я многое делал не так, мне во многом не хватало мудрости. Но нельзя винить только меня. Локи всегда было неуютно, но мы любили его. Я, родители, наши друзья. Мы любили его, но он никогда в это не верил.  
Тор склоняется к нему – не настолько, чтобы почувствовалась угроза, но достаточно, чтобы полностью завладеть вниманием Барнса.  
– Ему было одиноко, и от этого он ожесточился и обозлился. От этого он стал способен на ужасные злодеяния. От этого он умер, и моя мать тоже. Потому что он не мог позволить себе поверить в то, что в нашей семье есть место для него. Что мы можем принять его таким, какой он есть. Что мы его любим. Барнс. Не позволяй себе обманываться, как обманывался мой брат. Не отказывай себе в чести не быть здесь чужим. Это место, эта башня и ее жители, другие твои друзья в этом городе – мы твоя семья, не только Стивен. Не будь тебя здесь, наш узор не был бы полным.  
Ком в горле не дает ответить.  
– Ты понял, друг мой?  
Барнс кивает.  
Тор поднимается.  
– Хорошо. Надеюсь, ты вспомнишь об этом и тогда, когда в следующий раз окажешься перед лицом опасности. А теперь я должен удалиться к Джейн, которая шлет тебе свои наилучшие пожелания. Отдыхай, Барнс, и да оправишься ты так быстро, как только возможно.  
Тор исчезает в коридоре так тихо и проворно, что словно растворяется в воздухе.  
ОГО  
Задание. Ты попало в самую точку.  
Это не дает Барнсу сомкнуть глаза так долго, что к нему пристают Канапушка и дежурящая в ночь медсестра, и последняя в доказательство своей правоты нажимает на кнопку подачи обезболивающего.  
Но обдумать разговор необходимо. Этот рассказ о недопонимании и несчастье – дар откуда не ждали.  
Грозило ли ему ожесточиться и съежиться, как стало с братом Тора? Предварительная оценка: маловероятно. Впрочем, Барнсу вспоминаются недавние разговоры о продолжительности жизни и гипотетических будущих романах Роджерса. Могут ли эмоции заставать врасплох, подобно громким звукам и резким движениям. Могут ли они вызывать страх и панику.  
Барнс вспоминает, как рассказывал Стиву и летучему Сэму о времени, проведенном в ГИДРЕ, вспоминает, как ненадолго зачастило дыхание Стива. Вспоминает спарринг между Стивом и Тором и хриплый вскрик Стива. Вспоминает, как Стив – как сам Барнс – резко просыпался после кошмаров. Вспоминает, как сидел в шкафу, несчастный и убежденный в том, что от него вот-вот откажутся.  
Хорошо будет помнить об этом и не расслабляться. Он считается с собственной привязанностью ко многим людям и часто вознаграждается привязанностью других: когда радуется ранним визитам за кофе Кэти, когда зовет к грилю взмах руки Бэннера, когда проявляется магическая способность Хилл раскрывать перед законом злодеев, когда обнимает Эстер.  
Он не подумал бы, что Тор включает его в список своих офицеров поддержки.  
Только когда тебе говорит получше о себе заботиться тысячелетний гигант с другой планеты – который, кстати, может создавать собственные молнии – стоит прислушаться.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
– Часть узора.  
Неплохо.


	48. В больницу приходи - больного парня погляди

Должно быть, весть о том, что в обозримом будущем он все так же никуда не денется, получает распространение: к Барнсу один за другим заявляются посетители.  
Стив возвращается утром – все еще с какой-то падалью на нижней части лица, но без этой изнуренности в глазах. Он пытается извиниться за то, что у него есть базовые физиологические потребности типа сна, пока Барнс не говорит:  
– Канапушка, врежь-ка этому придурку по колену, ладно?  
И Канапушка серьезно это делает.  
Роджерс погружается в ошарашенное молчание. До чего же дивная картина.  
Впрочем, ему удается отомстить, когда медсестра приходит с подносом чуть более твердой пищи. Руки у Барнса до сих пор не функционируют, так что ему некуда деваться, когда Роджерс держит у него под носом вторую ложку ужасающего ярко-оранжевого желе, пока Барнс ее не съедает – как и все последующие.  
Кошмар.  
– Что это за дрянь.  
– Это джелло, им мы караем идиотов, когда они ведут себя, как безрассудные придурки, и портят невинных роботов.  
Ну. Ему определенно лучше.  
так точно  
– Может, опять бульон?  
– Ты не заслужил бульон, ты заслужил джелло.  
Роджерс – мстительный ублюдок.  
Барнса спасает Пеппер, при появлении которой в палате это заведение тут же становится классом повыше. Она бросает единственный взгляд на поднос с завтраком и произносит:  
– Тебя что, пытаются побыстрее отсюда выкурить или заставить заморить себя голодом?  
Барнс вспоминает случаи, когда наблюдал, как Бартон силился убедить Романофф не угрожать прикончить его на месте. Он предпринимает попытку скопировать это выражение лица: округляет глаза и слегка выпячивает нижнюю губу. Роджерс удивленно смотрит на него.  
– Стив сказал, джелло – мое наказание.  
– К несчастью для Стива, это мое здание, и я куда приятнее.  
Барнс улыбается Роджерсу, тот отвечает сердитым взглядом.  
– А еще я принесла тебе халат. Больничные рубашки – это ужас.  
Она разворачивает сверток, который держала в руках, и кладет халат ему на ноги. Он очень пушистый. И черный.  
– Ничего себе, Пеппер, очень мило с твоей стороны, спасибо.  
– Боже, Барнс, мне что, сделать вид, что ты в порядке? Что все в порядке? Мы с ума сходили от беспокойства. Это просто халат. Практически ничего.  
Опять то же самое, что и с Тором, не так ли, задание.  
так точно  
Это много.  
так точно  
– Не ничего, Пеппер. Спасибо.  
– Выбирайся отсюда поскорее, хорошо?  
– Обещаю.  
– Ну, черт побери, – говорит после ее ухода Стив, – теперь мне будет совестно снова кормить тебя джелло.  
Надеть халат при неработающих плечах и неспособности выдерживать собственный вес непросто. Стиву больно смотреть на то, как он поднимается с койки с помощью робота. Стив пытается скрыть эту реакцию, но Барнс видит. Она чувствуется в продуманной непомерной осторожности, когда Стив продевает в рукава болтающиеся руки и крепко завязывает пояс.  
– Хватит лапать мой халат, Роджерс. Тебе его не видать.  
А вот и язвительная бровь. Хорошая работа, приятель.  
– Да ну? У тебя наконец-то заводится собственная пижама, и мне держать руки при себе?  
– Жизнь очень несправедлива, Роджерс.  
– Да, я заметил.  
Раз уж поднялся, Барнс решает пройти свой круг из программы реабилитации. Всю дорогу до сестринского поста и обратно Роджерс места себе не находит, пытаясь помочь, несмотря на то, что его руки располагаются почти на метр выше, чем необходимо для оказания поддержки.  
– Роджерс, у нас все схвачено, – повторяет Барнс. Не раз и не два.  
– У них разработана система, Капитан.  
Мило со стороны сестер поддержать его.  
Но еще более мило вместо желе принести на обед пудинг.  
– С чего вдруг такое веселье, Бак?  
– Это первое, что я съел. Когда задание изменилось. Шоколадный пудинг в больнице.  
– Почему ты был в больнице?  
Как получилось, что они еще об этом не говорили.  
– В больнице был ты, тупица.  
– Ты приходил в больницу, пока я был без сознания.  
– Естественно.  
– И ел пудинг.  
– Швырнул его в стену.  
– Тебе не обязательно его есть.  
– Ну, думаю, можно дать ему вторую попытку.  
Оказывается, все это время он ошибался. Пудинг изумителен.

Днем они делают звонок летучему Сэму, который раз семь извиняется за то, что посмел вернуться в Вашингтон, когда стало ясно, что Барнс не смоется на тот свет.  
– Очень рад тебя видеть, Барнс.  
– Очень рад, что ты меня видишь.  
Летучий Сэм отвечает на это широкой улыбкой. Барнс решает, что она будет в списке хорошего.

Забавно это – как одни приходят навестить его, когда заблагорассудится, а другие дожидаются возможности встретиться наедине. Хилл заходит назвать Барнса хлюпиком, а когда Стив принимается возражать, сообщает уже ему, что он ужасный медбрат. Кроме того, она отпускает около сорока негативных комментариев по поводу бороды Роджерса – то есть она в восторге. Здание ДЖАРВИС не дает Барнсу умереть от скуки, проинформировав его о существовании аудиокниг, чем укрепляет свое положение критически важного офицера поддержки. Они с Роджерсом проводят немало приятных минут, споря о том, какими качествами желательно обладать голосу рассказчика, и немало приятных часов просиживают рядом, слушая и переглядываясь на хороших шутках или неожиданных моментах. В эти часы Роджерс лениво делает наброски в блокноте, а иногда сидит, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, словно спит.  
Предположение: Роджерс столько не отдыхал со времен вынужденного постельного режима своей юности.  
хорошо  
Так точно, задание.  
Романофф проводит с ним почти столько же времени, что и Стив. Кроме того, она чемпион по убеждению Стива сделать перерыв и пойти поспать в собственной постели (на втором месте Пеппер).  
Старк с Пеппер заходят по расписанию. Старк пару раз приносит инструменты и возится с металлической рукой, пока Барнс не получает возможность пользоваться хотя бы частью от локтя и ниже, пока заживают плечи. Вернуть способность самостоятельно есть – облегчение. Один раз они прихватывают с собой полковника Роудса. Сказать ему особенно нечего, но он смотрит на Барнса уже не так резко, а рукопожатие кажется искренним.  
Пару раз заходит Бэннер, всегда в компании Старка и почти молча, пока однажды вечером, когда у Роджерса навязанный Романофф перерыв, Старк не затаскивает его под локоть в палату.  
– Брюсу надо кое-что сказать, – сообщает Старк и удаляется.  
Это как-то невежливо.  
– Присаживайся, – говорит Барнс, но Бэннер качает головой.  
Судя по выражению лица, меньше всего на свете ему сейчас хочется находиться именно здесь.  
– Лучше все выложить, а то Старк просто заставит тебя вернуться.  
– Это глупо.  
Что действительно хорошо во всех этих болеутоляющих и низком давлении, так это то, что Барнс временно перестал чувствовать себя самым неловким человеком в комнате. Довольно неплохо. Легко улыбаться.  
– Я живу со Стивом, приятель. Какую бы глупость ты ни ляпнул, будь уверен, я и похуже слышал.  
Парень хотя бы прекращает заламывать руки.  
– Он в курсе, что ты так о нем говоришь?  
– Я так говорю с ним.  
Бэннер чуть посмеивается.  
– Не знаю даже, важно ли это, Барнс, но Тони хочет, чтобы я сказал, так что.  
Он ерошит себе волосы, и кудряшки устремляются в стратосферу.  
– Мне понадобилось больше часа, чтобы вернуться, после того, как. Тебя подстрелили. Другой парень. Очень расстроился.  
Что.  
– Из-за меня?  
– Да. Знаешь, он никуда не исчезает, сидит на заднем плане. Наподобие твоего.  
Барнс кивает.  
– Так о чем это я. Думаю, ты… ему нравишься.  
– Спасибо, Бэннер.  
– Ну, знаешь. Мы просто рады, что с тобой все будет в порядке. Мы оба.  
Барнс начинает подумывать о том, не сговорились ли они.  
В какой-то момент нам станет от всего этого страшно неловко, да, задание.  
так точно  
Угу.

Бартон долго не приходит. Это ненормально, и Барнс идентифицирует беспокойство. Может, Бартон из-за чего-то злится. Лечиться очень скучно, Барнс не раз был бы рад его гиперактивным шуточкам.  
Но когда Бартон все же приходит, он делает это странно: громко топая, он с мрачным видом проходит в палату с магазинным полиэтиленовым пакетом.  
– Я был в "Карпе", – ворчит он.  
Откуда такой гнев.  
– Подумал, ты будешь не против поесть супа. Рассказал мистеру Хаяши, что тебя ранили.  
Он достает из пакета и со стуком ставит на больничный поднос четыре контейнера. Больших контейнера.  
– И вот результат. Ох уж эти мистер Хаяши с дочерью. Она прислала тебе гедза, – говорит Бартон, доставая пенопластовый контейнер. – Он сделал для тебя открытку, там какая-то синтоистская молитва о выздоровлении или что-то такое.  
Он впечатывает открытку в поднос. Бартон в ярости.  
– Нельзя, – произносит он, закрывает глаза, сжимает губы так, что те белеют, и решительно выдыхает, – нельзя просто бросаться в пекло. Мы команда. Мы не. Просто больше так не делай. Понял?  
О, как рассмеялся бы Тор, услышь он от Бартона то же, что сказал сам, только во сто крат яростней. Барнс кивает.  
– Приятного аппетита.  
Возможно, это был сарказм, но Барнс определенно не собирается пренебрегать дареным супом. Ночная сестра помогает с подъемом и раскладкой, и супа с гедза оказывается достаточно, чтобы закатить пир горой на одного пациента и одну медсестру.  
Но как же весь этот цирк заставляет задуматься. У того, кто вытащил Стива из Потомака, самосознания было где-то как у пенька, и при мысли о том, что когда-нибудь он будет жить здесь с кучкой поломанных придурков, которым будет на него не наплевать, у него в мозгах случилось бы короткое замыкание.  
Его привело сюда не только везение, пусть оно и сыграло большую роль. Не одно везение сделало из него того, кто ценен сам по себе, а не только тем, на что способен.  
Те первые дни задания вспоминаются с трудом. Мозг, не привыкший к независимому мышлению, не очень-то хорошо работал, так что многие воспоминания неполные и смазанные по краям.   
Но во всех них есть кое-что общее.  
Эй, задание.  
да  
Без тебя меня бы здесь сейчас не было. Ты со своей "защитой" никогда не ошибаешься.  
Быть может, это все обезболивающие, но Барнс предпочитает поверить, что это радуется задание.

От всех этих размышлений у него даже прибавляется мозгов, что он и использует на благо Стива, а потому соответствует параметрам проведения операции. Великолепно, как ни крути.  
Начинается это не особенно великолепно: он во второй раз просыпается и обнаруживает, что Роджерс разводит нюни, уткнувшись в одеяло.  
Но первым делом Роджерс пугает его до полусмерти. Он обращается к постели, да так хрипло, что заставляет ненадолго зачастить датчик сердцебиения:  
– Сколько раз я должен тебя потерять, Бак?  
защитить  
Да, задание, знаю.  
– Стив.  
У Роджерса, не ожидавшего, что Барнс проснется, вздрагивают плечи, но голова не поднимается, лицо не показывается.  
– Я не вынесу.  
Роджерс стискивает одеяло в кулаках. Если порвет, позволит ли врач получить новое.  
Барнс опускает руку на шею Роджерса, проводит большим пальцем маленький кружок. Это знакомый жест, найденный на просторах сознания: "дыши, дружище", "спокойно".  
– Вечно все сложно, Бак. С тех пор, как меня разморозили, кругом ни одной простой вещи. Я только и делаю, что дерусь. Мир стал таким ужасным. Почти все, кого я знал, мертвы. Я не изменился, а они. Мертвы, Баки. Они мертвы, а ЩИТ был ГИДРОЙ, а ты. Покалечен. По-моему, я тоже. И я уже не знаю, что делать, знаю только, что так устал от драк, так устал. Я не вынесу больше… потерь, – говорит Стив все тем же надломленным голосом.   
Но "тогда у меня ничего не останется" – это он едва шепчет.  
защитить  
Пытаюсь, задание.  
Стив трясется, сжимает кулаки, еще чуть-чуть – и порвал бы одеяло. Барнс смотрит, как он пытается унять дрожь.  
– Ты ошибаешься.  
Стив поднимает голову так резко, что рука Барнса спадает, и гнева в его взгляде столько, что, даже несмотря на потерю крови и вновь надвигающееся марево обезболивающих из капельницы, чувствуется, как оживляется на заднем плане Агент, готовый встретить насилие насилием.  
Лежать, дружок.  
Агент отступается.  
– Думаю, услышь тебя прямо сейчас Сэм, вот так он на тебя и посмотрел бы.  
умно  
Спасибо, задание.  
Стив удивленно моргает.  
– Или Романофф. Или Тор.  
Мощно ты насупился, приятель.  
– Олли, Лидия, Эстер.  
– Ну это уже запрещенный прием.  
– Картер. Даже в плохой день.  
Роджерс вздыхает.  
– Ладно, ты победил.  
В глазах у него что-то гаснет.  
Ну вот же черт.  
Барнс проводит пальцами по одеялу и кладет ладонь ну руку Роджерса. Он припоминает, как с ним иногда разговаривали женщины, когда не хотели, чтобы он сбежал. Получается достаточно неплохо: инструктаж помогает горлу вспомнить, как смягчить голос. "Теплота, это называется теплотой", – думает Барнс, говоря:  
– Мы не дрались, Стив. Ты всегда заставлял людей себя любить и никогда этого не замечал. Но ты уже очень давно не был по-настоящему один, приятель.  
Барнс вспоминает моменты, когда ломался: холодные, бурные, вынуждавшие сидеть в шкафу. Роджерс же просто плавится. Кости словно перестают его держать, и он, дрожа, валится, утыкаясь лицом в бедро Барнса.  
Во второй раз рука поднимается капельку легче (хотя боли меньше не становится). Она остается на спине Стива, пока не утихает дрожь.  
– Сэм будет тобой так гордиться, – говорит Барнс, когда у него получается сосчитать до десяти, ни разу не почувствовав под рукой дрожи.  
Стив фыркает.  
– Заткнись.  
Он не поднимает головы, но поворачивает ее, чтобы взглянуть на Барнса. Инструктаж распирает от ощущения, вызванного тем, что Барнс смотрит на его лицо сверху вниз.  
– Не смог бы вдаться в детали, – произносит он, – но практически уверен, что Ревуны следовали за тобой по всей Европе не ради развлечения.  
Роджерс только смотрит на него влажными глазами, разок кивает.  
– И через сколько встреч с Сэмом он был готов пойти вместе с тобой под трибунал?  
Роджерс пытается отвернуться и встать. Барнс позволяет руке мертвым грузом лежать у него на спине. Намек довольно непрозрачный, но Роджерс его понимает.  
– Трудно признать, когда ты размером с высокий холм или когда у тебя руки, возможно, по локоть в крови сотен человек, – он немного шевелит ладонью, – что когда тебе пекут печенье, возятся с твоими волосами, обустраивают для тебя дом, вламываются в правительственные здания, помогают спасать мир – люди это всерьез.  
Барнс склоняет лицо так низко, как только может, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза.  
– Но, Стив, наш долг перед ними – поверить, что так и есть.  
При еще не заживших серьезных огнестрельных ранениях крепко обниматься чертовски больно, но иногда попросту необходимо.  
Когда ком в горле рассасывается достаточно, чтобы можно было говорить, Барнс произносит:  
– Конечно, в клубе для тех, кто проникся тобой еще до того, как тебя разнесло, нас немного осталось.  
Роджерс отпускает его с мягким смешком, но не отстраняется далеко.  
– Что это с тобой, Бак? Обычно ты и за неделю выдаешь меньше слов и сведений. Препараты язык развязали?  
Возможно, однажды Барнс ему все об этом расскажет. Когда будет не таким уставшим.  
– Не, просто было в последнее время несколько познавательных разговоров.  
Роджерс сидит рядом, пока он вновь не засыпает, а на следующий день приходит без этой своей паршивой шерсти на подбородке, что Барнс считает хорошим знаком.  
В общем, эти шестнадцать дней проходят довольно насыщенно. К конце этого срока Барнс может держать легкие вещи и немного двигаться своим ходом, хотя ему по-прежнему требуется помощь, когда надо вставать и садиться. Врач заставлял его по полдня наворачивать круги при содействии Руки Помощи и Канапушки, причем поддержка последнего в основном состояла в том, чтобы бить Роджерса током в колено, когда он пытался застопорить процесс.  
Понятно, что процесс возвращения к стандартному уровню физической подготовки и проворства будет длительным и неприятным. Когда еще помогала капельница, он слегка пошарил у себя в мозгах: это и рядом не стояло с тем, как он ложился в камеру, а потом выбирался как новенький, в полной боевой готовности. С одной стороны, больше боли, с другой – еда и общество гораздо лучше. И Агент никогда не получал аудиокниг. Что-то вытекло из него вместе со всей той кровью, быть может, некое остаточное недоверие. Как и сказал Тор, он наконец-то увидел, где здесь место для него.  
А потом его выставляют из больницы.  
– Хороший денек, Бак?  
– Да.  
Врач с медсестрами обнимают его перед уходом, будто он не будет раз за разом возвращаться для осмотров и реабилитации на протяжении следующего миллиона лет. Рука Помощи оттирает в сторонку Стива и проходит с Барнсом весь путь до лифта.  
– Спасибо, приятель, без тебя я бы не справился.  
Робот свистит.  
– Скоро увидимся, хорошо? – говорит Барнс Канапушке.  
– Никогда не привыкну к тому, что у тебя с роботами, Баки, – смеется Роджерс.  
– Это все рука, они от нее в восторге.  
– Как скажешь.  
– Это чудо современной техники, Стив.  
После лазарета их квартира кажется потрясающей. Эти окна, этот вид, все эти знакомые вещи, от которых появляется чувство безопасности и нормальности. Барнс подталкивает Стива, просто чтобы передать, как он рад вернуться домой.  
Стив разложил на диване подушки с одеялом и придвинул кофейный столик с горой книг, закусками, а также – потому что он настоящее достояние американской нации – бумажным стаканчиком из кофейного бара.  
Барнсу, измотанному путешествием, все это вместе кажется раем.  
Роджерс устраивает его на диване, и до чего же тот удобнее больничной койки. Обычная одежда, теплый воздух без этих резких запахов чистящих растворов и пластика. Все это так приятно, что он проваливается в сон, не успев даже пригубить кофе.  
Осознание приходит, когда Барнс просыпается от шума у входной двери, но он не успевает почувствовать ни капли раздражения по этому поводу, потому что Стив привел к нему Старичков.


	49. Старичковая терапия

Возможно, всему виной продолжающееся нарушение функциональности, возможно – дезориентация сразу после неожиданного пробуждения.  
Плевать ли ему? Да.  
Как бы то ни было, когда Барнс, встряхнувшись, видит в дверях три морщинистых лица, инструктаж, кажется, впервые перехватывает все управление. Это дезориентирует – знать, что, объективно говоря, он крупный взрослый человек, но казаться самому себе столь маленьким.  
Таким маленьким, но таким обрадованным. Вместо того, чтобы поднялись руки, вздрагивают лежащие на одеяле пальцы.  
– О, Джимми, – произносит Эстер.  
Она торопливо подходит к нему – быстрее, чем шаркает обычно, и меньше чем через минуту уже сидит на кофейном столике и прохладными большими пальцами смахивает влагу с его щек.  
– Не плачь, душа моя, теперь все хорошо. Все хорошо. Вот ты нас напугал, а?  
Оценка: верно. Похоже, он и в самом деле напугал всех, от врачей до обитателей башни.  
Эстер сидит перед ним, у нее над правым плечом нависает Олли со сморщившимся от беспокойства лицом, сбоку Лидия, инструктаж забрасывает его дюжиной образов, в которых он молод, мал, его утешает женщина с темными волосами и ласковыми руками…  
И Барнс тоже это чувствует.  
Чувствует, как сам испугался, очнувшись раненным и беспомощным, как испугался, зная, что едва не позволил отправить себя на тот свет, как раз когда все пошло по-настоящему хорошо.  
Следующую вереницу образов перед глазами запускает не инструктаж, а он сам: эксперимент с мороженым, гриль с Бэннером, Пеппер поднимает на него расстроенный и облегченный взгляд, Романофф улыбается мистеру Хаяши, Хилл не может не улыбнуться коробке печенья, Бартон сваливается с барного стула, даже Старк, пытающийся сделать вид, что не смотрит на него, наливая в бокал вина.  
В груди становится тесно, будто воздуха не хватает.  
И…  
Смотреть на Стива даже не хочется, но он все равно смотрит. Стив. Он стоит за спинами у Старичков с этой легкой улыбкой, о которой Барнс теперь знает, что она балансирует на грани между радостным оскалом и слезами.  
Умри Барнс, улыбнулся бы Стив еще хоть раз?  
Оценка: маловероятно.  
– О, душа моя, – повторяет Эстер, – теперь все хорошо. Ты в порядке.  
Она дает ему пропитать влагой свое плечо.  
– Теперь все хорошо.  
Пока нет.  
Но движется в этом направлении.

Приложиться к коробке салфеток после этого маленького представления необходимо всем, даже Роджерсу, цвет лица которого напоминает о кастрюле томатного супа. Всем существом чувствуется усталость и уязвимость. Он по очереди тянется к каждому из обнимающих его Старичков без каких-либо признаков ускоряющегося сердцебиения или зудящих позывов к применению силы.  
Нет, это просто приятно. Лидия просачивается на другой конец дивана, кладет ноги Барнса себе на колени и в следующий час шевелит его большие пальцы и так прижимает свои к его ступням, что он сперва дергается, а потом тяжелее откидывается на подушки и подумывает о том, чтобы немного вздремнуть. Роджерс пытается заманить Эстер в кресло, но она остается на месте и держит Барнса за руку, пока Роджерс посвящает их во всю эту медицинскую сагу.  
– Как-то это несправедливо, что ты все молчишь про то, как я спас тебе жизнь, приятель, – говорит Барнс.  
Выражения решительного неодобрения на четырех лицах хватает, чтобы он больше никуда не лез и дал временный обет молчания.  
Когда они прекращают носиться с Барнсом, становится мило наблюдать за тем, как Старички реагируют на Башню. Здание ДЖАРВИС встревает в разговор:  
– Капитан Роджерс, сержант Барнс, агент Романофф спрашивает, можно ли к вам подняться.  
Голос здания пугает всех троих до полусмерти, и следующие несколько минут Олли расспрашивает о нем Роджерса и выкрикивает вопросы в направлении потолка.  
Барнс на девяносто три процента уверен, что в ответах Здания ДЖАРВИСА на запросы Олли слышатся признаки того, что ему весело.  
Неплохо.  
Вскоре прибывает Романофф, а с ней Бартон. Барнс идентифицирует беспокойство, и первые пару минут Бартон старается гневно на него смотреть, но то, как Романофф с Лидией приветствуют друг друга, держась за руки и одновременно тараторя по-польски, чтобы максимизировать эффективность передачи информации, чересчур мило, чтобы этому могли противостоять простые смертные. Немного времени проходит, прежде чем Бартон падает в кресло, страшно ссутулившись, усаживается в нем и широко улыбается. Барнс знает: он на пути к прощению.  
Магия Старичков распространяется на всех. Следующей прибывает Хилл; она все щурится и поджимает губы, пока ее не втягивают в разговор с Романофф и Лидией. Суть Барнс так и не улавливает, но возможные последствия ужасают.  
Пеппер вскоре после прихода подкашивает безостановочный флирт со стороны Олли. В этом, как ни странно, участвует и Стив.  
Чтобы вовлечь Старка с Бэннером – по-настоящему тяжелые случаи, – требуется обработка по методу Эстер. Барнс старается понаблюдать за тем, как она это делает, несмотря на усталость и дурман в голове.  
Он ни за что не сумел бы сымитировать то, как она произносит их имена – словно приветствует старых друзей, а не тех, кого видит только во второй раз в жизни. Или вот как она осторожно ерзает на кофейном столике и медленно моргает, глядя на Старка, пока тот не предлагает принести ей подушку, и она говорит: "Спасибо, душа моя", – да таким тоном, будто любит его уже долгие годы, и Старк отвечает такой улыбкой, какую Барнс и не думал увидеть на его лице.  
Превосходные люди эти Старички.  
Так точно.  
Уже лучше, задание.  
Так точно.  
Барнс пропускает часть разговоров. Он слушает, как Бэннер обсуждает с Эстер запекание цыплят – а в следующее мгновение та развлекает всех рассказами о профсоюзных временах, и солнечные лучи проходят в окна под ощутимо более острым углом.  
Восстанавливаться тупо и утомительно, но ему удается не заснуть за ужином, и он даже может есть сам, хоть и медленно.  
Барнс оглядывает лица поверх остатков итальянской еды на вынос и второсортного чизкейка (требуется повышение мобильности – серьезно, немедленно).  
Кое-кого нет: летучего Сэма, Тора, Кэти, мистера Хаяши и Кадзуе, кошки Элеоноры. Как все и постарались ему сказать, они – узор, в который он ненароком вплел и самого себя.  
Ему всегда было безразлично то, что операция может закончиться смертью. Он знал о том, что существует такая опасность. Мысль о конце не внушала ужаса, иногда такая перспектива даже казалась умиротворяющей.  
Так или иначе, эта операция закончится смертью. Учитывая, в какие дикие приключения влезают Мстители, вероятно, что это случится в не настолько далеком будущем, как хотелось бы. Но он идентифицирует желание подольше смотреть на эти лица, увидеть побольше шумных ужинов и войн розыгрышей, прочитать больше книг, победить больше плохих парней и съесть больше сыра. Продолжать делать печенье, пока Стив не скажет: "Вот это, это мое любимое".  
Ничего, если эта операция закончится вместе с его жизнью. Но до того он хочет кое-что сделать.


	50. Дом

Когда распорядок дня состоит из сна, физиотерапии, восстановления после физиотерапии, то есть дремоты, и сорока пяти минут на чертов душ, потому что движешься ты приблизительно со скоростью обколотого транквилизаторами ленивца, времени на размышления хоть отбавляй. У Барнса с Роджерсом входят в обыкновение медленные прогулки, поначалу только вниз до кофейного бара и обратно.  
– Ладно, дай-ка на тебя посмотреть, – говорит Кэти и смеряет его взглядом – Тощий стал. Для тебя, друг мой, дополнительная дополнительная порция сливок.  
Роджерс широко улыбается.  
Барнс идентифицирует любопытство.  
– Ты была здесь, когда появились роботы?  
От его внимания не ускользает то, как на него таращится Роджерс.  
– Нет, моя смена должна была начаться пару часов спустя. Когда я пришла, копы меня даже не впустили. Все так ужасно выглядело, с этими разбитыми окнами и развороченным полом, – Кэти кладет ладонь ему на руку – на левую руку, которой никогда не боялась. – Сколько же было крови. Я так распаниковалась, когда узнала, что это тебя ранили, Барнс. Очень рада, что ты в порядке. Серьезно, Сэма всего слезами залила, когда он сказал, что с тобой все будет хорошо.  
Это отрадно. Кэти – давний офицер…  
Подождите-ка.  
– Ты знаешь Сэма? – спрашивает Роджерс.  
Слава богу, кто-то должен был.  
Кэти заливается краской, и все становится еще удивительнее.  
– Э, узнала немножко, когда он приезжал. Благодаря ему я как бы, э. Теперь встречаюсь с его кузеном.  
Барнс помнит печаль, часто лежавшую тяжелым грузом на плечах Кэти, когда прошлой зимой он, не в силах заснуть, приходил к ней среди ночи. Он наклоняется посмотреть на ее розовое лицо: в глазах стало больше какой-то легкости.  
Даже она нашла здесь утешение.  
– Это хорошо, Кэти.  
– Точно, все очень хорошо.  
– Магия кофе, – произносит Барнс, когда они с Роджерсом, каждый с картонным стаканчиком в руке, снова оказываются в поднимающемся лифте.  
– Или магия Сэма.  
– И то и другое.  
Роджерс фыркает.  
– Наверное, здесь ты прав.

Требуется неделя, чтобы собраться с силами для оскорбительно медленной прогулки до "Карпа", где его приветствуют больше суетой, чем нежностями, включая применение к левому плечу половника стараниями дочери, Кадзуе.  
Плечо и половник сталкиваются через ткань одежды с глухим стуком, и тот вызывает совершенно неожиданную реакцию.  
– Он до сих пор на лекарствах? – помедлив, интересуется мистер Хаяши.  
– По-моему, нет. Может, после долгой прогулки поплыл, – отвечает Роджерс.  
Кадзуе хлопает Барнса по руке.  
– Не слушай этих старых пердунов, мне тоже смешно.  
Барнс смахивает слезы с глаз и потирает занывшие с непривычки щеки. Кроме того, смех неприятен заживающим мышцам брюшной полости. Впрочем, сдержаться он бы все равно не сумел.

Барнсу с его выносливостью на уровне недоедающего котенка требуется много времени на диване. Они с Роджерсом продолжают слушать аудиокниги, и под его бдительным руководством Роджерс учится производить на свет приемлемый вариант сэндвича с сыром.  
Несколько раз днем квартиру оккупирует Клуб Красоты, и Барнс приобщается к большому удовольствию наблюдать за тем, как Романофф и Хилл "убеждают" Роджерса оставаться рядом посредством умелого применения парочки вязаных шерстяных пледов и нескольких стремительно скрученных узлов.  
На террасе за дверями общей гостиной появляются четыре высоких переносных обогревателя – и Барнс, впервые присоединившись ко всем за ужином на свежем воздухе, твердо игнорирует прочищаемые горла и направленные на него раскрасневшиеся носы. Но он видит. Дает им всем увидеть.  
Вернуться к устоявшемуся порядку приятно – к прогулкам, ужинам, издевательствам над Роджерсом. По мере того, как сила медленно возвращается, и уже не так кажется, что его разорвали, а потом потоптались на кусках, радовать начинает даже физиотерапия. Утомительное однообразие упражнений – как операция: мозг, учась сохранять сосредоточенность, несмотря на усиливающуюся скуку, восстанавливается вместе с телом. Каждый маленький шаг необходим, чтобы вернуться на исходную отметку.  
Вот только.  
На исходную ли.  
Он получил больше доступа – ко всему. Он одновременно благодарен и чувствует себя не в своей тарелке от того, что помнит, каково было восстанавливаться после ранения во времена Агента, когда его грубо латали и швыряли в криокамеру, а потом вновь вытаскивали под аккомпанемент молний, наркотиков и приказов просто сделать все то же самое еще раз.  
Похоже, но по-другому.  
В мире нет недостатка в плохих парнях. Кто-нибудь где-нибудь всегда будет портить жизнь сирым и угнетенным, и работа всех, кто окружает Барнса, не говоря уже о призвании Стива, – оказывать этим самым сирым (и временами убогим) поддержку. Можно провести прямую аналогию: башня теперь как криокамера – место для отдыха между вспышками опасности и насилия. Но какое же это огромное улучшение – быть в тепле и в сознании, быть среди людей, которые ясно дали понять: ему здесь рады. Среди людей, которые не пойдут за ним в опасность – но пойдут с ним, плечом к плечу, и разделят его ношу.  
Барнс несколько раз возвращается с физиотерапии – и несколько других раз просыпается на диване – и перед ним предстает Роджерс, сидящий перед мольбертом с измазанными в краске руками (однажды – со смазанным оранжевым пятном на щеке) и умиротворенной сосредоточенностью на лице. Впрочем, когда Барнс мог бы увидеть картину, Роджерс всегда прикрывает холст тканью.  
Как-то раз днем Барнс сто шестьдесят минут притворяется спящим и сквозь полуприкрытые веки наблюдает за рисующим Роджерсом. В неподвижности и молчании, с щекой, прислоненной к спинке дивана, инструктаж привносит новый уровень в его размышления. Он показывает человека-по-имени-Баки с Ревущими Коммандос – другой группой людей, которая шла с ним навстречу опасности, другой группой тех, кто добровольно попал в зону притяжения Стива и с кем разные места, сколь бы холодно и грязно в них ни было, походили на что-то вроде дома.  
Возможно, Роджерс был бы рад узнать, что у Барнса с человеком-по-имени-Баки это общее.  
От этого у него рождается идея. Он потягивается, и Роджерс, отстранившись от холста, запускает в волосы вымазанную в краске нескольких цветов ладонь.  
– Все хорошо?  
– Хорошо.  
Это правда – что прямо сейчас, что в целом. Реабилитация проходит медленно и гадко, но сила возвращается, а медицинское вмешательство Старка, результатом которого стали уменьшившаяся боль в спине и повысившаяся эффективность, выступило дополнительным преимуществом.  
– Ну, ты знаешь, – неотрывно глядя на пол, произносит Старк, когда Барнс ему об этом говорит, – все нормально. Ерунда. Как скажешь. Не надо на меня так лыбиться, Барнс, сказал же, ерунда это все, ты меня пугаешь.  
Барнс выражает благодарность и Пеппер тоже, чтобы Старку досталось бонусных очков. Вот такой он щедрый.

– Это норма, Барнс, – тепло отвечает телефон голосом летучего Сэма, когда Барнс усаживается на балконе в один из последних теплых деньков года. – Много кто открывается и преисполняется благодарности после того, как был на волоске от смерти.  
– Хорошее чувство, Сэм.  
– Точно, Барнс. Держись за него, сколько сумеешь, и оно останется. Придумал, что предпримешь? – мягко отвечает летучий Сэм.  
Барнс рассказывает ему о своей идее насчет Хеллоуина.  
– О, прекрасно, чувак. Это будет иметь успех.  
И вербовать обитателей башни для плана по подготовке Роджерсу сюрприза – образа человека-по-имени-Баки – весело. Это дает удовлетворение – видеть, как они рвутся помочь с чем-то, что его порадует.  
Видеть, как они его любят.  
Задание. Мы теперь знаем, на что похожа любовь.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
Это хорошо.  
ТАК ТОЧНО  
"Боже, что за сантименты", – добавляет инструктаж.  
Но это явно тоже значит "так точно".

Он видит это еще раз, когда входит в ту темную шумную комнату в день хеллоуинской вечеринки, когда лицо Стива раскрывается при виде его в одежде из прошлого. В крошечном уголке на задворках разума ему все еще горько и страшно от того, что Стив не различает Баки из прошлого и Барнса из настоящего, но теперь, когда он получил больше доступа к собственным воспоминаниям, Барнс лучше понимает, как все это сплелось для Стива, особенно при его проблемах с самопознанием. К тому же, Барнс теперь может выбирать. Ему не впервой делать выбор. Он может решить дать Стиву кредит доверия, а возможность потом отчитать его, если накосячит, останется.  
Он может снова позволить Стиву поплакать у себя на груди и снять еще немного груза с плеч. Он может сидеть рядом, плечо к плечу, пока Стив не успокоится, и не останется только легкая улыбка, знакомая Барнсу лучше его собственного лица.  
Эти дела с Хеллоуином, со всеми взрывами эмоций и прочим, очевидно, заканчиваются успехом: три дня спустя Роджерс преподносит ему тот самый холст.  
– Обычно абстракционизм – это не мое, – глядя на горизонт за окном, произносит Роджерс. – Просто. Показалось, что так правильно. Надеюсь, тебе нравится, Бак.  
Барнс просиживает перед картиной целый день, наблюдая за тем, как движется по ней солнечный свет, пока Роджерс с летучим Сэмом кричат над футбольной трансляцией. Поначалу картина кажется месивом из краски, но проходит время, свет смещается, и перед глазами возникают узоры. В одном углу – вихрь красного, темно-синего, золотого, зеленого и серого, который со временем начинает напоминать движущихся группой Мстителей. На заднем плане – едва различимая сетка наподобие кирпичной кладки, а через почти всю центральную часть проходит ярко-голубая косая черта – умиротворяющий цвет, не совсем цвет его глаз, глаз Стива или даже синей куртки, но напоминает все три. У верхнего края разлилась небольшая лужица солнечного света, а рядом с центром клочок плотной, поднимающейся над холстом тьмы, но его разрывает та умиротворяющая голубизна.  
Картина рассказывает историю. Он ее пока не понимает, но видит, что она есть. Что это их история. Может, если смотреть достаточно долго, получится ее прочесть.  
– Я понимаю, – наконец говорит он, – мне нравится.  
И видит, что на самом деле то светлое место в верхнем углу – рассветная улыбка Стива.

Забавно, что убедить Старка насчет Дня Благодарения труднее, чем насчет Хеллоуина, учитывая, что это на Хеллоуин от него требовалось приложить реальные усилия и потратиться.  
Барнс, держась за ручки с Канапушкой и позволяя Руке Помощи плести ему куцые косички, сидит на одном из стульев в мастерской и выслушивает семь различных вариаций на тему: "Не понимаю, почему тебе хочется так заморачиваться. Всего один звонок – и у нас может быть лучшая еда в городе", – прежде чем осознать, что Старк этого стесняется. Что некомфортно Старку от того, что приходится принимать дар, а не дарить самому.  
Барнс помнит это чувство и знает, как его обойти.  
– Люблю готовить, – говорит он. – Надеялся, что если покажу тебе меню, ты позаботишься о вине.  
Старк моргает, и его лицо на мгновение озаряется небольшой улыбкой, которую Барнс не заметил бы, если бы не ждал.  
– О, ну конечно. Если надо, могу помочь, Барнс. На всю шайку, так ведь? И наших бруклинских друзей? Да, если настаиваешь, это я могу.  
Предположение: Старку пошли бы на пользу более близкие отношения с Эстер и летучим Сэмом.  
На то, чтобы это устроить, время есть.

Во второй раз готовиться к Дню Благодарения даже приятнее. Барнс с Бэннером отправляются в Бруклин и, сидя с Эстер в теплой, ярко освещенной квартире, просматривают около семи сотен рецептов, прежде чем определиться с меню. Одним днем не обходится, потому что у Эстер обнаруживается целая коллекция стареньких поваренных книг с примечаниями и два пластиковых ящичка с заметками от руки, к почти каждой из которых прилагается история из жизни. Они наводят Барнса на несколько идей касательно рождественского печенья. И кошка Элеонора мгновенно влюбляется в Бэннера, которого ее настойчивый интерес беспокоит и радует так, что Барнс ревнует только самую малость.  
Накануне праздника они с Эстер делают пироги, чизкейк и булочки. Водитель предоставленной Старком машины, который отвозит его обратно на Манхэттен, высказывается по поводу того, до чего восхитительно пахнут его многочисленные контейнеры, и Барнс поступает в духе праздника: дарит ему десяток булочек. Испечь еще по приезде домой не составит труда.  
Домой.  
Неплохо.  
ТАК ТОЧНО

Утром Роджерс назначает себя ответственным за уборку и сервировку.  
– Супергерой от Дня Благодарения, – говорит Барнс.  
Роджерс широко улыбается.  
– Просто стараюсь послужить родине.  
– Угу, ну родина видит на полу около балконной двери засохшую каплю краски.  
– Иногда родина бывает стервой.  
Старк с Пеппер появляются рано, каждый с полной коробкой бутылок, и возвращаются за еще двумя. Роджерс устраивает Старка в углу, в импровизированном баре, и изыскивает в холодильнике пространство для охлаждения разнообразного вина. Барнс запрягает Пеппер чистить картошку и бататы.  
– Если это не испортит тебе маникюр.  
Пеппер широко улыбается, и ее носик морщится, как нравится Барнсу.  
– Поверь, картофельное пюре я люблю больше изысканных ногтей, – демонстрируя обычный для себя великолепный вкус, отвечает она. – А теперь расскажи-ка мне об этих бататах. Ты же не станешь начинять их всякой гадостью вроде кремового зефира?  
Выслушав рецепт с такими пунктами, как лук-шалот и бальзамический уксус, она танцует коротенький танец. Это очень мило.  
Все, кроме летучего Сэма, приходят задолго до того, как можно будет есть: Старички – потому что Эстер нужна для приготовлений, все остальные – потому что слишком любят всюду совать свой нос, чтобы пропустить какое-нибудь возможное веселье. Летучий Сэм будет доступен только после того, как его отпустит мать.  
Хилл приносит бумажный пакет ярких коробок и ставит его у двери, а затем принимается командовать Роджерсом, без пользы сидя на диване рядом с Лидией.  
Бэннер приносит эту свою пугающую конструкцию для приготовления индейки, за ним по пятам следуют Романофф и Бартон с птичьими тушками и арахисовым маслом. Они устраиваются снаружи, на балконе в слабой попытке сделать вид, что не собираются спалить к чертям всю башню, и к ним присоединяется Олли – контролировать и флиртовать.  
Квартира кажется тесной и шумной, но Барнс идентифицирует удовольствие.   
Кое-кого не хватает: Тор где-то в другом мире, Хаяши явно пришли от приглашения в восторг, но настояли на том, чтобы "Карп" остался открыт и воспользовался голодными толпами с парада, летучий Сэм будет позже, и хотелось бы надеяться, что вместе с Кэти и кузеном.  
Барнс, Эстер и самая очаровательная в мире помощница Пеппер работают под парад Мэйсис, а затем по настоянию Хилл – под фортепиано из альбома под названием "Декабрь", хотя месяц и не подходит. Старк подпаивает всех из своего бутылочного королевства, Роджерс, должно быть, вылизал квартиру, как операционную, и все ведут себя как нельзя лучше из уважения к Старичкам.  
Барнс вспоминает, как в прошлый раз заботился о том, чтобы все было правильно. Он не вполне понимал и думал, что праздник можно испортить не самой лучшей едой и недостатком благодарности. Теперь он знает, что параметры успешно проведенного праздника связаны не столько с совершенством еды, сколько с компанией и готовностью всех присутствующих хорошо провести время, несмотря ни на что. А еще он знает, как звучит сигнал термометра в духовке, черт бы его побрал, и с меньшей вероятностью швырнет кого-нибудь через всю комнату ради его же безопасности.  
Но он человек с продвинутыми навыками приготовления пищи и великолепными помощниками, так что еда получается отменная. Бэннер со товарищи хорошенько прожаривают своих индеек до восхитительной золотисто-коричневой корочки, и у них ничего не загорается. Разнообразные овощи доходят без происшествий, а хлеб доставляет только капельку проблем, когда становится чуть более коричневым, чем нужно. Роджерс и Хилл наводят красоту на длинном столе, а Старк заботится о том, чтобы каждый глотнул ровно столько, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливым и раскрепощенным.  
Это… прекрасно. Еда – пальчики оближешь, разговорам нет конца, и Барнс не может идентифицировать ни единого недочета. Старички, обитатели башни, голубое небо за окном, тепло и разливающиеся по комнате насыщенные ароматы – это почти все, о чем он только мог мечтать. После еды Хилл достает свой пакет: он полон настольных игр для тех, кому не хочется смотреть спорт. Не сопротивляющегося Барнса втягивают в игру, в которой требуется использовать стратегию, чтобы захватывать запретные территории.  
Да ладно. Будто у кого есть шанс его побить.  
Побеждает Романофф.  
Засранка.  
ТАК ТОЧНО

Как раз когда все посидели достаточно, чтобы начать одобрительно обсуждать различные десерты, а Старк удаляется к себе в бар за новым раундом алкогольных приключений, прибывает летучий Сэм, хотя и без Кэти и таинственного кузена. Он отвечает отказом на все предложения десерта, пока ему не преподносят тонкий кусочек пирога с бурбоном и орехом пекан авторства Лидии, после которого он ложится на пол, расстегнув пуговицу на джинсах.  
Барнс стоит с полусъеденным кусочком яблочного чизкейка с песочной крошкой на тарелочке и оглядывает комнату. Свою комнату, в которой почти все, кого ему хотелось бы здесь видеть. Бэннер с Романофф снаружи, на балконе, сливают обратно подостывшее арахисовое масло. Пеппер в кресле, что обычно живет в лесу для чтения; в одной руке у нее чашка кофе с коньяком, а пальцы другой она запустила в волосы сидящего у ее ног Старка. Хилл с Олли играют в джин рамми, Лидия им "советует", а Эстер, прислонившись к Роджерсу, тихо с ним о чем-то разговаривает, от чего они улыбаются, глядя на Сэма.  
Агент такого и вообразить не мог – даже не знал, что так бывает, – а вот человек-по-имени-Баки глубоко внутри него удовлетворенно вздыхает. Столько десятилетий им этого хотелось – и сколько десятилетий теперь можно будет наслаждаться.  
– Порядок, Барнс? – вставая рядом, спрашивает Бартон.  
– Более чем.  
Бартон щурится и кивает на диван, где сидят Роджерс с Эстер.  
– Отличный ужин, – говорит он. – Мне на этот счет вспомнились стихи.  
Барнс знает, к чему он клонит.  
– Да тебе по любому случаю стихи вспоминаются.  
Бартон смеется.  
– Да, это преимущество хорошего вкуса. Но вот смотрю на тебя сегодня, и хочется перефразировать Рильке. "Все это – назначение твое".  
Барнс смотрит на всех, кто собрался в этом месте, которое все в нем зовет домом, на всех, кто критически важен для выполнения избранного им задания – прожить хорошую человеческую жизнь. На всех, кто останется с ним, даже когда будет трудно.  
Разумеется, останавливается его взгляд на Стиве.  
Это не изменится никогда.  
Он чувствует, как расцветает на лице эта улыбка, которой все дивятся с тех пор, как его ранили. Он злоупотребляет этим днем, этим чувством и кладет руку Бартону на плечи.  
– Да, – отвечает он. – Все это. Так точно. Все.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо, что без малого три года (ТРИ ГОДА!!!) следили за нашим сериалом!   
> ~~Экипаж прощается с вами и желает вам приятного полета!~~


End file.
